Lukewarm ice
by chicaalterego
Summary: The rich and too good-looking Alice can be considered the ultimate ice princess. She never had a single real friend in her life. Until some day she gets a Second Life helmet. Will this present help her change?
1. Perfectly plain

Disclaimer: I don't own half prince. I just love it!

**Hi there everyone! I want to give you to thank all that picked this piece to read. As the years have gone I have slowly moved onwards with this story. I have yet to finish it, but I will be doing a re-write of the chapters in which most mistakes were made. I will polish the discrepancies that appeared there because of my carelessness, and then I might be able to proudly claim this to be my best work! It already is, but the first chapters don't make it the plot justice… Specially since I was having so many problems with finding the words to express my characters in my non-English speaking mind.**

**It was hard. If you are reading this chapter please, take your time to review. I want to make things better, but I've discovered that the speed in which I work in something is greatly related to the amount of PMs and reviews I get from my readers. You guys have the power to keep me pumped and exited about this, please don't leave me alone here because I could use some serious poking right not.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Edited on: March 19 2013.

Chapter 1: Perfectly Plain.

I slowly opened my eyes at the usual early time and glanced out the window. It was way too early to be awake for most people but I had always seemed to wake up long before the sun rose. I looked around my room, a very spacious room filled with small plush toys and expensive furniture. A room so big that I could have invited dozens of girls and thrown the pajama party of the century by the size alone.

Unfortunately I don't have that many friends. In fact, I barely have a couple of people I can get along with and none of those I could bring myself to bring home.

My full name is Meng Alice, I'm 18 this year. I have 1/4 European blood going through my veins—hence the foreign name. My grandfather on my father's side moved to China way before my father had been born, and eventually moved to Taiwan.

My grandfather, who was workaholic, built a big cosmetics company; and my father, who is even worse, threw himself at work like there was no tomorrow after my mother left him for another man. I'm not an only child; I have a half brother that is way older than me. He is a good man, but since the age gap is too big I can't bring to talk openly with him… That and he is a bit of an idiot.

Once I had finally to summon enough will to get out of my very comfy bed I walked long strides around my room to fend off the leftover grogginess and stall a bit the fact that needed to get dressed. An hour passed by since I did my morning work-out, then showered, fixed my extremely messy hair into the usual pretty golden hair I always wore in public, and then I walked into the kitchen to grab a bite of the food our new chef had made.

Yes when say "chef" I mean the most literal fat, French dude with the mustache in the classic get up. I had no idea where my father had managed to find the living cliché, but I had the feeling that the man wouldn't last long for the simple reason that my father has been a natural born cheap-ass.

I arrived the kitchen and looked at the fancy food and frowned. Why on earth did my father never hire a Chinese chef to make our food? No matter how much the food looked like a 5 star food meal the amount of oil most of our temporary chefs used was not compatible with our country's healthy food culture.

It was settled I was skipping breakfast.

I took my bag and started walking away but then I heard a very familiar voice calling from behind. "Alice!" called my half-brother, as he entered the room "You are not planning on skipping breakfast again today, are you? It's the third time this week."

Not even bothering to turn around in his direction I put slightly shifted the bag on my back before whispering in a barely audibly voice "None of your business," and I turned and slowly walked out of the house, ignoring the painful look in his black, silted eyes.

Whether it was in the looks department or the personality department, my brother and I didn't share many traits; not even the color scheme. I was blond and blue eyed while he was black-haired and black-haired. But that was not a very weird thing for siblings that only shared a father… It happened very often in high society this days. Not that it mattered.

I hopped into the black Lamborghini that drove my appointed chauffer. An old man whose name I never bothered learning, but that had been around a record time of 24 years under my household despite the low payment.

That old driver must have had trouble finding a job elsewhere.

As the ride went by I let my mind wander into trivial things. I stared out the window, at all the people who looked happy under the brightly-lit, cloudless sky. It made me feel like puking on how unrealistically happy live always seemed to be out there. It was almost as if everyone was about to start dancing and singing some advertisement song of how great was life in _T City_.

If at all possible I wanted to go home even more than before as the picturesque university in which's leafy trees the birds were constantly chirping and new students ran to hug each other 'glad that they got admitted to the same university'. Of course nobody came to hug me despite my freshman status, not that an enthusiastic greeting would have been at all appreciated.

_'First day of school. Oh, joy!' _Isarcastically thought as I got down of the car, then ignored the few people looking in my way and kept walking non-stop towards the classroom that was assigned for the Art's class for the first period. Soon I arrived to the empty classroom –it was so typical for the students to get to the classroom at the last minute-or-so. Once I had placed my bag on the floor I sat on a chair placed in the row furthest away from the window, and buried my head on my crossed arms as I blankly looked to the wall in which my body casted a shadow.

Nobody seemed to notice me there as the room filled with exited students that kept talking about the break, and what a bummer was to start school a week before September when most schools and universities only did so at the start of next month. I honestly didn't see the point on getting mad about that; after all one week getting in earlier meant one week of getting out early and all the institutions had about the same mandatory days of attendance.

It was all so pointless. People were annoying, The Art was stupid… Why I am majoring in it anyway?... Oh, right my father. Never mind then…

By the time the teacher came in the room was filled with teenagers sporting a very varied kind type of clothing, some very daring hair-styles that would have sent the grannies of the students in question straight to their deathbeds. Not even the male population seemed to have escaped the hair-dye craziness, but then again this was the Art Major. Thankfully there were other classes, such as literature, that were common to all the new arrivals, so at least my eyes would

"Meng, Alice" Came the assistance call and I raised a hand to make my presence known to the teacher.

*Sigh* 3. 2. 1…

"O-o-oh! Check out that babe!" "Hey sweetie do you have a boyfriend?" And other such claims spread like wildfire causing the teacher frantically try to subdue the hormone pumped idiots.

"Miss Meng, please talk us about your hopes and dreams." The man asked and nobody seemed in the slightest surprised of it. Meaning that I spaced out while everyone else talked about themselves.

"I'm Alice-" I began once more "I'm 18, I don't have any hobbies, won't join any after-school activities and I'm engaged." I declared coldly instantly killing the joy that was until moments before filling the place.

Whatever people were about to exclaim about my declaration –specially to the part I was engaged which I wouldn't have said if it wasn't because it was sort of a turn down—only themselves might know, for the bell rang and the class was over, and I was fast gone.

Not having to wait for friends to be ready to go came in handy in times like this.

Not that it stopped the wolfs outside the classroom to hit on me as soon as stepped out, delaying anyway. "Did it hurt too much when you fell from the sky?" "want me to give you a tour" "Hey I think we met each other before… In my dreams" were the most idiotic pick-up lines of the day as I rapidly crossed the unnecessarily long corridor that separated me from my next classroom.

By the end of the day I was already campus-wide famous, and immediately labeled as "Ice Princess". Not that I was surprised, since my face had the same mobility that a ice-craved statue, and I was very cold to strangers, acquaintances, relatives… basically everyone I didn't like and I didn't like much people anyway.

If I were to make a list of my dislikes I would start with my 'hate for superficial people'. If people didn't care about looks then they would leave the hell alone No such luck though. I have already tried everything in the book (well not a literal book, but you get the gist) before: Thick glasses (fake one's of course since there is nothing wrong with my eyesight yet), braids, old fashioned clothes, being messy. But nothing of that helped much except for making others think I had a low self-esteem and thus more prone to seduction. I did learn something from those experiences though, ignoring everyone made them eventually give up on the chase.

Sadly keeping distance didn't work 100% of the time, and because of that I had attracted quite the number of perverts trying to do unspeakable things to the "defenseless" girl that I am… or at let they thought of me as defenseless. Over the years I had taken my "I won't rely on anyone" policy very seriously and learnt some martial arts. Now I knew a bit of many, many combat movements, and –despite not being able to master them all because genetics just wouldn't help me with the body-build part, and… well, my C cup.— plus a bit of weapon handling… Not that I seriously thought that would come in handy.

Oh, the benefits of being an outcast. Free time to train my body, to study, to use my computer all the time among other things… I have even more time because I don't have to do any chores, me being rich and all…

I still don't get why my brother worries so much about me. I have been reaping the benefits of my life style for long enough to know that I wouldn't have done half of the things I had I spent my time nurturing a social life.

That night when I came back home I was tired as hell. Skipping breakfast had made me want to go into the kitchen right ahead, grab whatever I find in there to eat and drop dead on my bed. But then again it was still too early to go to sleep, so after eating a full curse of food left by the maids for me –they must have noticed I was avoiding the chef's food—I decided to chat with my true friends, who where the only one I would ever bother to harvest.

Virtual.

I truly liked it here on the net. I was never hated by jealous girls with the need of murdering me o sight because of my looks, nor worshiped and observed for future… erm, "romantic fantasies" _Yikes_.

So there I spent my afternoon, chatting non-stop with several people I would make jokes too colorful to do if they really knew me. I could talk about the things I liked and forget about arts, about school, about my life in general. How happy and liberating chatting there was, it sure lift my spirit and helped me kill time… Too much time actually, now it was time to sleep, and so I did, knowing for certain that tomorrow I could spend the time doing the exact same thing. I would probably spend my after-school time exercising since I didn't do much of that today. Feeling way better after spending from the afternoon to my sleeping doing nothing productive, I headed to my bed, grabbed a book about art and fell asleep with it as if I had been studying all day long.

On my second day of school I already had a fan club. It was amazing how people so readily wasted their time doing things to piss me off. In fact the fact that people that hadn't even seen me yet joined it… Damn, at this rate I will never get any friends before graduation!.. Not that I wanted them anymore.

When I was little it was so much better; I may have been unpopular then, but at least I had a friend of two. But then came hormones, and they made me lose my closest friend who pushed me down with impure intentions. But maybe it was partially my fault –in a 1/10 ratio- for befriending older people. Needless to say I cut ties with him, and every other potentially harmful friend I had. Not that I had many, I was very expressionless even then.

Feeling a bit depressed by the memories that came to mind I slumped into my bead, head first, and tried to ignore the discomfort on my nose.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked softly, and his warm hand patted my head.

"Yeah" I replied, taking his hand off my shoulder with practiced ease "Is something the matter?"

He gave me a weird look after my question, but instead of explainng himself he marched out of the room.

He was truly puzzling sometimes.

Figuring that had been the end of his visit I shifted to recover my previous position, but I didn't get to relax much as I something squared press to my hand.

"Happy birthday," He I heard him say and I didn't look in his way to know that he must be beaming at me. I just looked him silently, before taking the box out of his hand. "Did you forget your birthday again?" he asked me with a reproachful expression.

I was a bit peeved that I had to straighten myself once more, but knew that following his lead will be the fastest way to get him out, so I could continue to lay on the bed until I gathered the will of training a bit by jogging inside the unnecessarily big space that was my room.

I hadn't forgotten my birthday, I just didn't care and probably never would.

"Thanks…" I said half-heartedly as I unwrapped the box. It was a second life helmet! I recognized it instantly as it was a hot topic on the network.

"This is a second life helmet!" said my brother, proud of himself as if he was revealing a world wonder, "I know that you have never played this kind of game, so you probably don't know about it, but it's the newest game with 99%..." he kept babbling annoyingly about it. However after a while of rambling he finally saw how it didn't spark my interest in the slightest, and gave up. "Another failure, huh?" He stood up and left the room, highly disappointed and thinking that once again he had failed at getting me a present that could make me smile.

I could give him a heartwarming hug, that sure would lift his spirit, but it would probably be too awkward. The sad part about him giving me a present is that I could have bought this myself.

Deciding to let that particular issue drop I went to my computer and turned it on. It was as good time as any to check my inbox, and I wanted to do so very much since I knew 'Darkness' one of my favorite virtual friends would be on. 'Darkness', who I had met many years ago in a virtual karate class forum was my best friend. I didn't know much about him except the tidbits of information that slipped here and there, but that was overall a great guy in my book. Funny enough he thinks I'm a male since I mostly chat about martial arts moves and such with him… it's really refreshing!

Chat:

"Hey Windy."

"Hi Darkness"

"Have you decided to play Second Life already? I want us to meet there! You are really a hard one convince, I have been hoping to train with you dude. Don't you have money to buy a helmet?"

"My brother got me one today, so that's not the problem."

"So you just don't want to meet?" he sounded a bit hurt, "I want to spar with you, but you don't want to meet in real life, so at least let's meet in the game…"

"And if I don't really feel like it?"

"Then I will stop all contact with you."

I frowned at that. I might not be 100% convinced, but I had had many conversations with him since the game came to the market a couple of months ago and he has been keen on the subject…

Tired of saying no, and feeling in an oddly permissive mood I decided to agree… partly because I was really curious about the man who I had befriended for the longest time.

"Well, ok, I'll meet you there"

There was a pause.

"Yes! Then I'll give you a tour around! I'm in the central continent, and my ID there is the same as the one here." I nodded to myself and left the chat. I had spent more than I thought I would and had yet to do any exercise.

When the actual time to sleep was around I felt myself waver in my conviction, but I was only meeting the guy on a game. Spending time gamming couldn't be too different than chatting online, could it?

With that thought in mind I went to sleep.

At first I couldn't see a thing, the world was pitch black until a bright light blinded me for a second. I instinctively closed my eyes and only opened them to find a woman sitting in a floating chair. If it wasn't for the fact that I had read about it on some forum I would have been very surprised about the GM in the room.

"Hello, and welcome to Second Life. This is your first time playing, so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency…. Right, now you may begin to create your character. Before you proceed, I must remind you that you will have only one chance to create a character. Once created, your race, name and appearance cannot be change."

Tales of the wonders of beautification filled my brain and I couldn't help but ask "Can I see myself as a human with 30% beautification?"

"Sure," replied female game master, but I could sense under her indifferent attitude the slightest annoyance. She must think that on top of being stone-faced I was an impatient narcissist. She hadn't even summoned the creation-process avatar.

A few taps on what looked like a horizontal panel of glass made a naked, floating version of me appeared in the room. Then, slowly started to change until the avatar became an unearthly beauty: Skin fair as snow, a hair that seemed to literally glitter, a perfect face, my already big boobs, seems to get even bigger, yet they didn't look vulgar… the word perfect should have been created for things like that! A shiver crawled down to my spine as for the first time in my life I thanked the heavens for my own looks. I might have been extremely beautiful and eye-catchy, but I doubted I would have survived with looks like those.

I sighed, "please I want to see myself with 30% de-beautify…" I said in the monotone I had used to ask for the beautifying rate.

Once again the 'other me' changed. The breast shrunk from D to B, the hair stopped glistening and looked quite dull in contrast. Other than that the changes were relatively small albeit highly noticeable when the process was done. The goddess had become 60% less charming, and thus pretty much average.

"You are not seriously plying in that." She commented in disbelief "You are very pretty, you could have an easy time doing nothing as it is, and have a world at your feet if you beautify yourself. Why not take advantage of it?"

"It's troublesome" I spat.

The GM seemed to get a better impression of me after that statement –or at least that's what I figured mean the weird glistening in her eyes—because right after that she dropped the formal speech, "Is there something wrong with your face? It doesn't move."

Knowing that I would probably never meet the woman again after today I behaved as bluntly as I did online on a regular basis."It keeps the pests away."

"Oh my! And I thought you were some sort of bimbo bitch… Why did you ask for the 30% beautify in the first place?"

"I was curious… Anyway, a friend is waiting for me in the central continent, could you cut the chatting?"

"Okay." She exclaimed in a tone that implied she wouldn't before smiling wickedly. "How about a beastman?"

"No" I flatly denied.

At this the room was filled with laughter, "I'm sorry, but you sure are weird!"

I wasn't sure if I was blushing, but it felt that way. "I'm not weird." I groundlessly defended. I knew I was a bit different, but that didn't make me weird, it made me unique!

"I like the look of the avatar as it is… But… I there any way to make it a bit uglier? I don't want to risk the chance of getting a fan club…"

"Fat chance on that as it is." She snorted. "And besides, what's wrong with having… No way!" She exclaimed loudly "Don't tell me you got yourself that many fans without moving a muscle." She paused to look at my face "Literally."

"Really?" I asked hopefully focusing so much on the first part that the insult was quickly forgotten.

I was not sure how long had it been since I smiled in front of someone, but I couldn't keep myself from doing so this time as the prospect of a life looking average filled my mind.

When I looked towards her to say a word of thanks I was surprised by the rose color on her cheeks. "I understand why you had fans now. Ok, I might be able to take it up to 40% de-beautify. But, just in case try to keep yourself from ever smiling like that."

In a spur-of-the-moment I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. It was the first time anyone had ever given me something that I truly wanted "Thank you so much" I thanked her with tears in my eyes, looking at her like the one who just helped me resolve all my earthy problems. "I love you!" I blurted squeezing the nameless GM with as much force as I could muster.

"Ouch!" She complained, then pushed me away. "Hey, don't overdo it!" She reprimanded face a bit red for the lack of oxygen… or maybe it was because I was smiling like she told me not to?

"Sorry." I apologized deciding it was the first.

We spent quite a bit of time changing the avatar after that. Now that I was average I didn't need to worry too much about other things. Excitedly we spend the next minutes changing species and small body traits.

In the end the initial standard human had become a holywoman with blue eyes, nails, lips, hair that went along perfectly with the newbie clothes of the holymen race –it was mostly because of it that I chose the race.

"You have a great fashion sense" She complemented looking oddly amused "Bur let's leave it like that. My stand-inn time is about to finish." She apologized "Wouldn't want to start all over with someone else would you?"

"Fine." I agreed, feeling secretly glad of meeting this person. It was clearly a good omen to meet someone I could get along with so easily, my Second Life was on a good start!

"Thank you very much; I really don't have a way to express how grateful I am!" I said with my most radiant, sweetest smile that I had ever shown only to a mirror when I forced myself to do facial exercises to make sure that my facial muscles weren't getting too stiff and damaged beyond repair due to the lack of use.

The GM must have also have a good time, because she kindly offered

"You can call whenever you want. My ID is Starlight, and I also will be going to the central continent, so we can meet whenever." The GM candidly added after I became my avatar.

She must also have had a good time.

"Oh, and my ID will be Windy!" I exclaimed, feeling panicky as I almost forgot about it.

"Very fitting indeed," she agreed with a smile as I began to fall into the darkness once again.

When I woke up I was on lying on wet ground. Around me there were flowers and butterflies all around and a clear river nearby became my mirror as soon as I stood up. I was unsurprisingly looking exactly the same as I did before Starlight and I parted ways.

Patting my dress smooth I smiled and then headed for the Holymen village to get a feeling on the game. Suddenly I was surrounded by "threatening" white rabbits that bared his teeth on my direction. Not feeling remorse about the fake creatures I attacked, kicking one after another and watching them become loot as they crashed against some conveniently placed trees.

By the end of it I had earned myself a newbie pouch, some darts (one per rabbit) and some cooper coins.

I called upon my stats to see my level, and I was shocked to see myself already being an Lv.11 player. I wasn't sure why the rabbits were worth so many points, but I settled on thinking that maybe it was because people would usually hesitate when seen their cuteness. Deciding not to think too deeply over it I distributed the accumulated skill points between speed, defense and strength; after all I didn't really get what the other ones where about. I sat down on the ground, exhausted.

It was soon evident that I needn't worry about people chasing me. It had been hours and I had yet to see another player. It took some actual searching before I actually started seeing the other players. All of which happened to be males … How weird. I thought that this village would be filled with woman. Well I don't really stand out that much so I should be alright.

I walked to a shop with the symbol of a bow. I was planning to ask around as how to change jobs there. Apparently this shop was only for those who wished to become an archer. However what I wanted to be was a mage, not an archer, so I was only planning to get some info there and leave.

The old NPC guy that was there was very cranky and refused to tell me anything since I wasn't a costumer, in the end I spent every penny I had gotten so far into a mid level bow and some arrows. I thought that I had gained the right to ask, but never got the chance as the old man gave me a map of the village. I stared at it and quickly memorized it before giving it back. I actually have photographic memory –which makes studying not get on the way of my style of life as much as it does for most people- so I didn't need it anymore after a glimpse.

"System notice: Player Windy has learnt selfless patience, reputation has gone up +10."

I was startled for a moment. But I quickly decided that I was not the least bit happy about the earned points. "Selfless patience" Earning something like that so fast would make anyone think that they could take advantage of me. I would rather be considered a bitch that an easy prey.

I had to amend my mistake.

In the end, after some insisting on both parts I got fed up and shoved the map to him and I ran away from his shop before he could retort. "System notification, the player used Merciful Stubbornness, charisma +3 intelligence +2 reputation+5"

Damn.

"I can't believe it! I will get my reputation down for the world to see," I declared determinedly, clenching my fists. And with that I set off to find some NPC's to annoy, after all, it didn't feel right to make trouble for other players.

I peeked behind a tree as an old woman with a basket full of apples walked past me. She was walking alone on a desolate road. She was the perfect target, and I was sure she wasn't a player since she looked extremely old and people never made themselves that old in here despite the fact that it didn't go against the rules.

Letting a mental evil laugher I readied myself to push the old woman, and push her I did when the timing seemed right. Unfortunately, some stones fell to where she was standing until then, which was exactly the place I was standing now. Instantly I felt a huge pain as the stones hit me hard.

How I didn't die there and then, it was a mystery.

The old NPC healed me, then helped me stand up, and gave me a golden apple as thanks for saving her life.

"System notification, Player Windy has saved the old fruit traveler. Charisma +5, Intelligence +5, Reputation +20, you are now level 13.

"Level 13…" I muttered, amazed. How is it possible to gain 2 levels just for increasing something as useless as charisma, reputation and intelligence? Those things were totally useless! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"No." I shoved that train of thought aside. I can't give up now, I have to become infamous. There are only a few players right now in the village and I haven't interacted with any of them, so I still have a chance to get my reputation down before I meet someone who would try to make fun of me or hit on me while thinking I'm a pansy.

I stood up and ran to find more NPCs. According to the map, that I shoved back to the old man in the store, there was a place with some quest, and that meant that I could get another chance to lower my reputation.

I killed some mobs, using my bow as a makeshift blade, as I advance further into the forest. Soon I reached a tiny house that was entirely made of wood; Inside of it there were a couple of cute kids laughing and playing games. This was perfect; if I killed them and burned the house to ashes I would soon be basking of the glory or a negative reputation!

I got closer to the house but as soon and peeked through a hole in the door, I didn't see the kids anymore. Well, there was still that humble-looking grandma sitting next to the fire, killing her and burning down the house should do the trick somewhat. I stormed inside the house through the window with a loud bang, and, getting a small knife out of my pouch, I stabbed her chest with a swift move. I felt pretty bad about it… But oh well, if it works…

"Huh?" the woman stood up and took the knife out of her chest and began throwing small spells at me.

"A witch" I screamed, as I avoided her black magic.

I hid behind the table that fell to the floor in the commotion, and looked around for something I could use as a weapon since I doubted my wooden bow would last more than a blink under the black fire that NPC kept on firing.

Her reflex on a piece of crystal, that used to belong to the window, revealed her possition and I soon picked it up and threw it on her general direction successfully distracting her long enough for me to use the fallen metallic table as shield and using it to push her towards a big oven which door seemed to be conveniently open.

Suddenly a small girl appeared, closing the door and trapping her inside. Then she pulled my hand and led me to a room with a little boy in locked in a cell. Feeling grateful to the small NPC, I opened the door of the cell to let out the little boy she wanted me to save. As soon as the boy got out the two kids hugged each other and then disappeared along with the house, and the only thing left in front of me was a big treasure chest.

System Notification: Player Windy has helped Hansel and Gretel, and defeated the Old Witch.

A dizzy spell hit me as I saw my rep, luck and charisma going up once again. "I quit!" I yelled in frustration. I can't believe that a person who has always avoided making friends can get such a good name as me while trying to be bad. Feeling tired I opened the chest, and inside it was a witch's wand, a beautiful white dress and a necklace with the symbol of wind on it.

I couldn't help to smile at the reward, at least something good came out of this mess. With a smile I the put the wand, among other things, in my pouch before trading the blue dress I was wearing for the white one. This dress was not only more fashionable, but it also had: +15 defense, +20 speed. I wore the necklace too. It seemed to have a symbol of the wind element.

By the end of the day I was a level 15 players (though I'm not sure if the last 4 levels should count), nevertheless it was quite the accomplishment for a newbie to go so far on the first day, even if the first 10 levels are always the easiest and other 4 out of 15 were mostly an accident.

I would fix that rep thing though, but not right now. The system clock announced that it was time for me to get up.

As soon as I took off the game helmet the next morning I saw my brother grinning like an idiot in a chair next to my bed. "This is the first time that you have ever used a present of mine! I'm glad… Did you like the present?" he asked, his messy curls swayed as he removed his elbow from the arm-restler. He was obviously pleased.

Recalling the events of that night: the meeting with the nice GM, the appearance of my new avatar, and the incredibly good reputation that I accidentally built overnight, I couldn't help but chuckle. Looking at my brother with a childish expression that I probably had never showed in front of him before, I exclaimed "Thank you Dage. I had an unexpectedly good time." Then I got out of bed, as he stood there in shocked stillness.

I took my time getting to the dressing room to change my clothes, bush my hair… Once I was ready I couldn't help but feel get close to my brother who looked very dumbfounded as he followed me with his eyes.

The happy expression died as the sense of reality caught up. Yet, I decided to use the last bit of dreamy sensation to fuel my resolve so I could kiss my brother on the cheek before bidding him farewell.

Chinese wordings for new readers:

Dage is a respectful way to address one's older brother.

"Meng Alice" In China last names come first, even when you are talking with them. There will be instances in which I switched the last names and first names, but I will fix them as I edit the problems slowly.

To make things easy for you to know which chapter is a re-do I will put a note clarifying it, like the one on top right before the chapter.

Please read and review. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update, or re-edit the next chapters.


	2. Almost forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own half prince. I just love it!

* * *

><p>I walked into the empty school for the third time. I sat at the very back of the room next to the window. Today I was going to have my first literature class, the classroom was slowly filled with people and as I sat there dazedly I got a sudden realization. Damn! I had forgotten about meeting with Darkness, he would be so mad! I quickly opened my cellphone and accessed internet. I checked my inbox, there were at least 12 mails from him there. I read one after another, and as his attitude turned from happy, to slightly worried, to super mad I began to get restless. I was so focused on my reading and replying that I didn't notice that the teacher had already come in the classroom, and the class had started. Suddenly I watched my phone being taken away, but I was too shocked to do anything. I looked up blankly as a very young man with an authoritative voice glanced at my phone briefly before slipping it in his pocket.<p>

I raised my head and saw the unconcerned look of his, "The class has already started. For being the first time this will just be a warning; You can come get it back at the end of class. Don't let it happen again." Then he raised an eyebrow, noting my stuff expression. "Is something the matter?"

"No." Was all that I managed to let out of my mouth as I was dumbstruck for the unusual coldness aimed at me, 'I think I'm really going to like this teacher' I thought. What a good first impression.

"Well then" muttered the teacher, slightly annoyed at my response, but he didn't show the slightest bit of embarrassment.

The bell rang and the class was over, I retrieved my phone and flipped it open ASAP to start giving my overly annoying friend a reply. After I wrote a little apology I closed the phone once again and put it into my bag. I glanced at the teacher, who was looking at me with a reproachful glance.

"I'm sorry professor, it was an important matter, it won't happen again…" I quickly apologized. The teacher's face relaxed and only then I noticed that he was super handsome! No wonder he didn't get worked up over my looks, he was gorgeous himself! It was my first time ever meeting a male with that kind of look. He was tall and handsome, with short black hair. Really, a top quality bishie…

"My name is Min Gui Wen, but you can address me by my nickname Gui." stated the teacher, certain that I hadn't paid attention to his introduction earlier. Which was true.

"Alice." I returned out of habit, and left abruptly, pretty sure that his impression of me had to be the worst. I would really have loved to stay and chat apologize properly, but I had another class afterwards, and getting in trouble twice in the same day would be the worst.

The rest of the day was really normal. As usual, I was being chased around by guys that I would coldly brush off, and when I walked by the girls they would start whispering, probably making up more rumors about me. Yeah, nothing out of the norm. I took out a book and focused on it, blocking out my surroundings until the chauffer picked me up.

That night I turned on my computer rather early, and started discussing random things with my various virtual friends. A while after being on, Darkness got online as well, and wrote me nothing but a brief comment 'I don't plan of chatting with you here anymore, whenever you are over with whatever keeps you so busy, meet me in Second Life. I'll be in Moon City for a while' Well I kind of deserve that for not keeping my promise. After all a 'man' should always keep his promises.

* * *

><p>The moment I logged on to Second Life someone called me from behind. I flinched unnoticeably, stiffly turning around and realized that it was a girl. A little girl with long braids and a cute, childish face. She was holding a small silver staff. God I must really have become paranoid, to have gotten so scared because of a sweet girl like her…<p>

"Big sister, are you alone?" the small kid asked worriedly

"I'm ok, little girl. Why would you ask something like that?" For some reason something felt a little odd to me.

"Is that so..."

Before I could voice an answer to that, I heard two voices came from behind, and out of the bushes came a muscular guy, who was wearing only a black jacket, with no shirt, and an overly-loose pair of white pants. His hair was short and messy, and he seemed to be pretty wild. After him appeared a very beautiful woman, her hair was black, curly and smooth, her eyes gold with a vertical black line in them (just like a tiger's), and her extremely revealing clothes were made of a tight fabric. It was clear that, if she were some kind of predator, guys wouldn't mind being her victim.

It was pretty obvious that this bunch had more experience than me in the game; they exuded power. But I wondered why they were wearing clothing as tasteless as that. And weirdly enough, it looked like it was on porpoise. They look so much like the bad guys. How interesting.

"Well, it looks like the lady is traveling alone. Poor little lady, we should keep her company," The black haired woman gave me an obviously fake, merciful expression.

"And her pouch looks so heavy, maybe we could help her with all that luggage, and the dress she is wearing, is so unfitting for the wild. How pitiful," the man with the ax continued. I could see that this was going downhill, fast.

'Oh, please, in a game it really shouldn't matter if I'm wearing this dress, a wedding dress, or a bikini, as long as I die, or log off, it will be in perfect condition again. Beside even if I put an elephant in my inventory it would always look the same… now that I think about it I do have quite a few things there'

"As the kind souls we are we should give her a helping hand, shouldn't we?" said the cute little girl, in an overly sweet way, so sweet it sounded poisonous, sending shivers down my spine.

At that I realized the danger. They were bandits! I started running away, super fast. Well or so I thought, but they had more agility than me, and thus, they caught up with me shortly. There was no other option than to fight. And as I got ready to start the fight, two outcomes became clear to me: be slaughtered and robbed, or fight and escape. I turned around, and made my stand.

"So the girl has guts, I see, this is going to be fun." said the little girl with a malevolent smile. "ATAAACK!" the command was shouted, and thus the other two attacked.

My god, this little girl is the team leader? How deceiving! I jumped to one side, my mind racing for ideas. I racked my brain, but I struggled to find anything of use. And then I suddenly recalled that in ancient times, there were some warriors who, pressing certain pressure points, could make a stronger enemy unable to move. So, using my fast reflexes and remembering all the related fighting books, fiction books, and anatomy books that I read in my life, I used both of my hands to hit at a certain point under the man's knees. At this he fell down on the ground abruptly as his legs lost all strength.

Wow! It worked! That's a 99% percent realism for you, how lucky! At that the other two seemed to pale slightly since I took down the strongest of them with such ease. I decided to take my chances and run away before he could stand up again.

I didn't go back to the village in case that they would look after me to hack me down for doing such a maneuver at them. Hit and run! How shady. Not proper of a man… of a warrior. Geez, chatting with so many guys all the time was beginning to affect the way I had been thinking. Wait a minute, Darkness? Oh my god I almost forgot to PM him once again!

"Hey darkness it's me, Windy, are you there?"

"Windy? So you finally decided to grace me with your presence, what an honor." He said sarcastically. He was obviously still pissed off at me. I had only delayed a day in my reply, why was he getting so worked up?

He continued, not giving me a chance to decide. "Where are you? I didn't see you in the Human Newbie Village."

"Sorry, but I decided to start as a holyman… I never said I was going to start as a human." Was he planning on stalking me or something?

"How weird, I was sure that you would go for that one. I couldn't really picture you as an elf or a beastman, but I didn't considered other options, since I thought you would have wanted a more normal look."

He got knows me pretty well, he hit the nail on the head with the normal part. For a moment I thought of explaining the situation but that implied telling him that I was a woman; so in the end I decided against it. After all, I wanted to give him the shock of his life in person. Or something like that.

I made a long pause, and then spoke "Ummm... Can we meet in about a week? There's something I really want to do…"

"Oh, I see… you probably want to level up before our spar." He teased, but to me it sounded more serious than joking.

Does he think I am some kind of fighting maniac? I know that most of our talks are about martial arts and fighting moves, and that may be misleading, but it's not as we never talked about anything else! For example, sometimes we would talk about… and also about…Well I can't recall any conversation about non-fighting topics right now, but there were also those… probably. Well, that's beside the point. Two people can't possibly only talk about one topic in the entire time we've known each other!

I decided to go along with his conclusion, "Well I do have something with my stats I need to fix." Namely, my reputation.

"You sure are proud man, you won't even let your best buddy help you level up…" he affirmed in understanding "That being the case I'll wait, see you around..."

"Wait!" I interrupted.

"What?"

"Please don't ignore my messages…" I pleaded softly, almost begging

"But I have to leave that forum; it's kind of expensive to keep the subscription to the karate class forum.

"I see, well…" I paused for a moment "How about we just pm each other in Second Life until we meet up again…" I suggested.

"Or we can exchange phone numbers!"

"No!" I declared immediately.

"You are such a girl! Knowing each other for so many years now and you are still afraid of giving me your phone number! I'm not vicious serious killer, you know. Beside it's not like I'm asking us to meet in person…"

"Well I'm sorry for being such a girl." That statement pissed me off. What did being a girl have to do with this issue? I closed the conversation and that was the end of it. I was done talking to him.

I was preparing myself to hack the next monster when I heard the clock of my alarm ringing. I sighed and quickly finished off the monster.

I logged out.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since I started playing second life. I still wasn't very comfortable around people and was scared to meet with those thieves. So I hadn't stepped back into the village after leaving there, and I spent my days hidden deep in the forest.<p>

I figured that it would be better to train myself until I was super strong, before getting a step near the civilization; and about the reputation, thing… well it went up over and over again so much that I decided to stop trying to get it down before I topped the "Good" ranking. I had already reached level 40 in a week, which would be something to boast about, if not for the fact that around half of it was luck and charisma. I consider myself as someone with level 24 at the very best. The only thing I'm proud about is my agility. I spent most of the overall points in there in order to run away if needed, Yes, it may sound to be out of cowardice, but players here have the upper hand, they have trained for much longer than a week, maybe a month or two. And I was also aware of the fact that I was alone, and thus easy prey. I decided that at the very least I should be hard to catch.

In the end you could only conclude that I was weak fighting maniac, with tons of knowledge and not much else. If Darkness saw me now he would be so disappointed. I was trying to stop caring about the matter but my level was super deceiving.

I looked at my stats

Name: Windy | Gender: female

Level:40 | Race: Holyman | Class: None | Reputation:4300 | Health:2200 | Mana:2400 | Unspent skill points: 0 |Strenght:45| Physique:30 |Agility: 80 |Intelligence:40| Willpower:55 | Widsom:40 | Charisma:85 | Luck:100

I spent all my skill point in strength, physique, and agility in the beginning, but every time I tried to get down my reputation I would end up learning some weird useless technique that would come with a pre-established bonus, so in the end my stats became really weird! And now, even if I take super long to take down each mob for my lack of strength, and can only take one down before having to rest due to my low physique, I have a level that no one could get in such a short amount of time, but it's really worth nothing… What a waste.

I started fighting a group of fire breathing monkeys, and reached level 41, but before I could distribute my skill points the alarm on my clock woke me up.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found my brother in my room by my side once again. He was looking at me, clearly smitten "You used it again today!" His tone of voice was so cheeky and triumphant, that it was almost annoying.<p>

"Seems like it." I replied tonelessly, glancing at him and resisting the urge to ask him why he was in my room again. Didn't he get tired of that? It had been over a week, for god's sake. I stood up and walked past him, just like every day before, and started changing my clothes in the dressing room. When I walked out, I found that he was still there for no apparent reason. "Something the matter?" I asked pointedly.

"Nope, nothing" The slight disappointment crossed his face, "Just checking."

"Then I'll be taking my leave." I began walking to the kitchen where a fancy breakfast was awaiting me. I looked at it for a while, amused to find it comparatively normal. Well, I don't think that any meal after _that_ would ever look weird to me. I stared at the food silently while my mind wandered to the past.

When I reached the village, after training in the wild for a week or so, I was met by a lot of smiling faces. Some kind of event must be going on. Oddly enough, I noticed that some players had turned on my way, having slightly weird looks on their faces. I had somehow become the centre of attention 'But why?' I wondered, putting my hands carefully on my breast in a calm fashion, adopting a good posture. They are still B cups, so there was nothing new there. I looked down at the tips of my hair and saw that it was still plain but neat, so I was definitely with my avatar's usual appearance. How come I have so many eyes on me? I had no clue.

Annoyed by the inexplicable sudden attention I decided to walk away of the main street into a small alley. Embarrassingly enough, my stomach growled quite loudly. It was making a bit of noise, how interesting, after running so much I must have triggered my virtual body's hunger. As I kept walking I started to feel a bit faint. I saw a rat running around the floor. I swear that if it was something a little less disgusting I would have hacked it up and ate it. But rats are filthy, and they bite, besides they don't have much meat in them… when I realized that I was almost considering catching a rat to eat, I realized that if I didn't eat something soon I might collapse. Was it possible to collapse from hunger in a game? I really had no idea. As I started to get a little scared I realized that I was wondering aimlessly into the forest once again. I was in fact pretty far of the small village. By the time I returned to my senses I decided to go back when a sweet smell reached my nose, and I started following it to find it's source. Then I found a weird-looking big rock covered with grass and weeds. Wait that thing has a door! I opened it and was instantly blasted by the savory smell. As I peeked inside, I saw some tables and chairs set up, and standing there was a NPC waitress dressed as a maid.

I entered the small, hidden food stand that I just discovered by chance. It was so deserted that if it existed in real life it would go bankrupt, it didn't even had a sign and was sort of camouflaged; why would anyone design such a place? I just found it because I was supper hungry, and when one is hungry the senses sharpen in a weird way; if not, how else could I have sniffed the place out? But why would place that was camouflaged in the wild, with a traditional Chinese set up serve fast food? And why did it have a maid of all things? This place was so mixed up and weird, it must be a joke. Even if it wasn't hidden, it would go bankrupt even with a big neon sign in the middle of the main street. I was getting so bewildered with the creators taste, and so confused with the setting that my head began aching, at the same time that my stomach grumbled. What an awful feeling!

After I sat down at that secret food stand that no one seemed to have ever entered before, the waitress offered me the menu very politely with a warm voice. I felt really glad at this. The designers of this game are so considerate; my impression of them was seemingly improving. The meal in itself was boring but I felt happy to see that my meal seemed to taste normal and it was way better than what I pictured it would be. It was even super cheap! Even if I had enough money to buy a much more expensive meal, the gesture put me in an extremely good mood.

"Alice? Alice, come on! ALICE!" a loud shout pulled me out of my tracks, startling me for a moment. I looked at the source of the sound; my brother was standing in front of me screaming while waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"Why are you spacing out all of a sudden?" he fussed, looking a bit worried.

"What do you mean?" I blinked, uncomprehendingly, once again.

"You have been staring at the food for thirty minutes; you are going to be late for school today!" he closed his fingers and touched them lightly to my forehead to check my temperature. "You don't seem to have a fever…"

My eyes widened at his statement. Was I really so late? How could I have spent so much time looking at my everyday food? That was a world wonder… I started to get lost in thought once again remembering all kind of foods, food places, waitresses, and outward appearances, indoor decorations, realizing how important it was that they matched all together.

"ALIIIIICE?" I felt a sudden weight on my shoulders, and found myself being shaken by my brother. He almost looked a bit panicky. It has been so long since he had shaken me like that, it was a little startling."ALIIIIICE!" he shouted my name once again.

"What?" I said simply, looking up at him.

"You are definitely sick, I don't care if you have a fever or not you are acting weird, so you must be sick." he declared and then pressed the matter further "You will stay home today! That's an order." his eyes looking deeply into mine, and I could see the resolve in them.

I breathed deeply, and then placed my hands over his and lifted them from my shoulders. "I'm ok. I'll just be taking my leave."

"No you are not!" he lifted me up off the ground, as if I was a princess, and carried me all the way to my room. Then he put me down softly as if I was a delicate porcelain doll, easily broken at any time.

I struggled to get up, but I was forced to lay down again. A man's strength was something I could not hope to defeat, unless I fought seriously… which is something I had no intention of doing. Then I watched speechlessly as he took out his mobile made a call to my university.

He walked to my doorway, leaning on it, so that he was far enough away to keep an eye on me, but not enough so I could hear him talking on the phone. After a while, he finished talking to whoever was at the other end of the line, and put his phone in his pocket. Then he approached me with a very warm gaze as he hugged me tightly. "I called your university and asked for your professor number, I talked with him for a while. You don't have to worry about anything."

Having given up on going to school today, I nodded, resigning to my fate, and noticed that he was still holding me in his arms "How long are you going to keep hugging me?"

My brother blushed profoundly and separated himself from me immediately, after which we just stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Don't you have something to do?"I asked, hoping to get him to leave.

"In fact I do…"He stared at me a while longer and the awkward silence started to form once again in the room.

"Then take your leave." I demanded bluntly, getting sick of the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"But…" He looked pitiful, pleading at me with a 'don't chase me away, I'm worried that you would abandon me' kind of expression.

For the love of… I'm the one who is supposedly 'sick' in here "Get out!" I roared angrily, my temper starting to show itself.

My brother jumped, shocked at my sudden outburst. I felt a bit guilty when I saw his reaction, "Sorry, but I would like to get some rest" I pronounced slowly, lying trough my teeth. At this point if he didn't leave me alone soon, I might become an only child.

He stood up, looking at me dejectedly as he approached to the door. "If you need anything give me a call, ok?" I nodded and then he left, closing the door behind him.

I know he is just worried about me, but he was really blowing things out of proportion, I was just a little absent minded and he forced me to stay at home. I know he worries a lot since I'm not very expressive, and he seems to have a bit of a sister complex. But I wish I could make him understand that I'm not a helpless little child. After all, he worries too much, and that worries people, especially me.

I let myself fall loudly over my bed, and sighing and looking up to the ceiling. So I'm skipping today's classes… a few minutes passed, then I widened my eyes when I remembered my schedule. I was going to miss Professor Gui's classes today! After the phone incident in my first class with him, this would really make him think badly of me! I clenched my fist in anger upon discovering that I was most likely becoming my favorite teacher's least favorite student. Brother, I swear I will get back at you for this!

* * *

><p>AN: I finished my second chapter! I have never played an online game before so I had to check the stats written in the original novel and went along with that. In the end my beta reader Krystalpup helped me out with them. She is great, and I feel a bit bad for referring to her as a he last time, I had a <em>'Lapsus brutus' <em>when I wrote that.

Alice is so mean in this chapter, but don't hate her; it was my fault after all. I really love Alice's brother; it's a lot of fun writing about him.

In the first chapter I wrote the exact same lines that Lolidragon said to prince in the first chapter, after all they are most likely the same ones for all players. I know that some people were waiting for Darkness to appear soon, but I felt it wasn't the right moment. I will bring the NPC into the story at some point as well, I haven't decided much about her role but she will appear once again.

This chapter doesn't have much development in the story, but it is an important one, I couldn't skip it, you will probably see why at some point.

PS: One thing for those that might be wondering, what moved she used to bring down the axe guy, I have no idea if it has a name, but I have already tested and tried it, so it's not a complete made up. So far this weird trait is the only think I really have in common with Alice, I didn't learnt it with fighting books, nor anatomy books, but after my years of learning by myself how to do massages, I ended up learning a lot of pressure points. The time I tested my "self made up skills" I just knew they would work, even if I they were just thought on the spot. As a result I made an ex- boyfriend fall onto the ground, and he couldn't stand up for an hour… It was not my fault, I was sitting on the floor and he was standing, I couldn't help but trying it since I hate to be looked down upon, besides I warned him (not that I really knew it would work). But I felt so amazing afterwards, who would have guessed that it could pull that on my first try?

Give me a review and make me happy, if you do I probably will put more love into the next one. I will try to be as steady as possible and try to publish a chapter per week (^_^) but I don't promise anything. RL is tough after all …(-_-)…


	3. Meetings part1

Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 prince I just love it!

* * *

><p>That Wednesday I decided that I wanted to let all hell go loose, but my brother was so busy that he was nowhere around at that moment, which gave me time to calm down and feel that even if it was really his fault, he meant no harm. I remember that in the past he was very unconcerned about me, he studied abroad from the time he was fifteen until the time he was twenty. Considering that we have a ten year age gap, I practically met him when I was 10, and by that time my personality was pretty much settled into a very unapproachable one. He didn't pay me much attention right away. But when he finally started doing so I was really happy. Nevertheless I have lost the count of the times I regretted my wish coming true, not long after he started giving me attention he started to become increasingly pushy and overbearing. I could still never wish for a better brother, though. I love him, I really do! I just feel awkward around him a lot of the time. I guess I won't take my revenge and leave the issue at that. After all, if I make my brother give father more trouble with his brother complex he will be in trouble, and so will I, 'the source of all troubles.'<p>

It was a bit too early to log on, and I didn't feel like reading at that particular moment, so I turned on my computer and started making bets online, It was one of my most secret hobbies, one that I haven't told a soul about. All my pocket money, birthday money, and savings were all spent betting online. I have always found it more thrilling seeing my little money grow and becoming a little fortune than spending it, I don't want to boast about this but I do have a lot of knowledge about a lot of things I shouldn't. So I'm very wise in my bets.

Looking back I was a really shady kid. I was alone way too much and I had too much free time. I started this betting hobby when I was eight, I made up a male alias, pretended I was 18 and played around with virtual money that was really worth nothing, like in the game "monopoly," but I could only play little games with that, and got bored quickly. I wanted to be where the good stuff was, so after doing my fair share of researching I found a way to put my little money into the internet and accessed casinos and all sort of places. I really am lucky that I wasn't caught by the police for doing something so illegal and at such an early point of my life. Yet I can't say I had no help on the matter whatsoever since one of my virtual pals of that time was a hacker, and he did teach me many useful things when I chatted to him. My hobby somehow grew and I jumped into investing in the stock market, and built a little fortune, but I ran out with ideas as what to do with the money soon after; I already had subscribed to many online sites, where I could learn all kind of martial arts, and my father bought me so many books that buying them was pointless. So I started investing my earnings in many companies here and there just for the heck of it. To my surprise when I was thirteen one of them was a colossal success and in the short spam of five years it grew so much that now it has become one of the top corporations in the country.

When I first invested I kind of bought around one third of the actions, but now I'm basically the owner of it… If it was leaked to the media that I started being such an important businesswoman at the age of thirteen I don't know if I would be put to jail, or if I would be killed by all those hardworking people who would get offended being involved in such a cruel child's play. For this reason only a handful of people in the company know my identity (it would be unwise not to let anyone know since an impostor could appear) I didn't do anything at the beginning, however since the company had not much to offer and the banks didn't bother with it had bleak and unstable future. Being so unstable it was about to fall apart made the value of the actions hit rock bottom, so I bought almost all of them. It pained me a lot to see them go bankrupt, and see all those people losing their jobs, so I supplied the funds that were needed for it to come around out of my pocket declaring it as something obvious to do since the company was now my responsibility.

Getting on board a sinking ship requires a lot of courage, and I showed them unwavering trust, so for this reason, and by my risking so much for the sake of each project, earned me the trust of the higher ups in the company. So despite of me being an underage girl they treat me as an adult and ask me for my help and opinion when needed.

If anyone outside my top workers, especially my family knew, it would be really bad; after all my brother is overly protective and my father is very old fashioned, and is convinced that a girl belongs in the house, he even took the liberty of finding me a fiancée, and forced me into a "Bridal training" since I was small; well at least he tried. Unfortunately for him I'm tone deaf and have no musical talent whatsoever, I can't do flowers arrangements, I can't dance, I don't have social skills and children hate me. Many teachers quit trying to make me "lady-like", and in order to preventing me to shame him any further my father gave up on that. Good thing I have good manners, posture, good grades and a serious dignified personality; at least as a daughter I had nothing for him to complain about.

* * *

><p>Online:<p>

After pending such a long time in the wild, being alone started to lose its charm, so I wanted to speak with someone. In the middle of my thinking a sudden voice came out of the open channel.

"Windy" a girl's voice called out to me.

There is only one girl that I have met so far in game "Star Light?" I asked cautiously.

"So you are out there, it has been so long but you haven't contacted me at all" she said reproachfully;

"Well, I have been busy, and it's not like you contacted me sooner either…" I defended myself.

"I have also been busy, being a game master and all… by the way I heard a rumor that some player has been triggering a lot of random events. I almost died of shock when I found out it was you"

"How did you…?" I haven't told anyone about it yet.

"I'm a GAME MASTER! How else do you think?" She screamed super loud.

Is she trying to make me go deaf?

She calmed down after a moment and kept talking, this time more quietly "It's a fact that, as employees, we get info of the events and player's activities; and you happened appear in an abnormal amount of them."

I was shocked for a moment, so they are looking at us somewhere? How scary! "You are spying on the players?"I asked with disbelieve.

"What do you mean by spying? We only get info of the events outcomes in order to spot bugs."

"Oh! That's how it is!" I felt relieved at that.

"You have a persecution complex, you know that?"

"I guess I do… Hey want to join me? I'm in my way to Star City!" I invited her cheerfully, "I'm so tired of playing alone, I have been training all by myself non-stop the entire week."

"Sure, we can meet there! I don't have a team either, so it would be only the two of us for the time being."

"See you soon then" I closed the channel and started making my way to the city, as fast as I could, with my agility at full speed it would take me only an hour to reach, being this close…

* * *

><p>Upon reaching Star City I saw many people talking nonstop about a tournament that was going on at the city. Most of them were discussing about their past battles, their next conquests and how much they have been training for the event.<p>

I PMed Star Light and asked her to meet me at the gates. But while I was waiting for her a mysterious unknown girl approached me. She had a long dark blue hair that matched perfectly with her dark blue eyes, fair skin, and mysterious demeanor. She was wearing a long blue dress with fine gold detail which was mostly covered by a matching dark cloak. She was also carrying a long golden staff, inlaid with a lareg silver stone that had a tinge of blue.

She was completely stunning; there was no doubt that she had beautified herself.

When she approached me she put her pale hand in my cheek letting me see some dark blue nails that were as sharp as claws. Scared that she would accidentally left a mark in my face I froze.

"How beautiful is this evening, sweet Lady of the Wind?" she drawled her mouth close to my ear as she slid her claws to my light blue hair and twirled it around, playing with it.

"Are you…"I began when the another pale hand left my cheek and found its way to the top of my mouth, covering it softly .

"Our reunion is nothing but fate, and thus it can't be ignored… Let me lead you to a place where we can exchange the bond of friendship," she said in a cryptic tone. And not caring if I got what she meant of not, she moved the hand that was covering my mouth and dragged me over to the forest.

I was pretty sure that this weirdo who dragged me with her had made a mistake.

When we were out of sight her hand left mine, she turned around revealing an overjoyed expression "Kyaaaaaa" she screamed in a way that didn't match her outward appearance at all. Then in a matter of seconds I found myself covered in a tight hug, "We match, isn't that awesome? And where did you get that dress? It's a lot alike mine!"

As soon as she spoke I felt that her voice was oddly familiar. "Star Light?"I asked doubtfully.

"Windy I had been waiting for an hour near the entrance, why did you make me wait for so long?"

"What's with your behavior? And your appearance? I didn't recognize you!"

"Ufufu," she laughed in a sneaky way "I'm obviously playing the part," she began as her eyes were set on the horizon "The mysterious magician who lives her life as a lonely beauty. She is eyed and desired by many, her way of speaking is solemn but bewitching and her touch is something that is so very desired. She has gone through many hardship and betrayals so she wants to protect herself and thus she has closed her heart to men. But she is still hoping someone capable to pull her out of her solitude and let her body burn with a passionate love…Only then will she show her true virtue to the man she loves, with a never-stained pure soul," she then looked at me with glittering eyes "Isn't my look perfect for a fairy tale love?"

"I see!" a sweat drop ran down my face and the ends of my mouth started twitching unnoticeably. Thank goodness she decided to hide her true self, if she were always to behave the way she is doing it now that wouldn't be good.

"So you understand! I knew you would, it's obvious that you decided to change your outer appearance so you could find the prince too!" she squeezed my hands tightly into hers.

Somehow she dragged me unto her pace "But won't we end up fighting for the love of the prince then?" I pronounced, and then realized that it was such a stupid question. Yet she answered in a very serious way "Of course not! My price will be one that after falling in love with me would try to melt the ice of my unapproachable heart and melt it with the flame of love, while yours will be a lonely person who has always being misunderstood and lives trapped in a painful love. He will fall in love with you for being the one who always stood by his side after realizing that the one he loves will never be his. So in the end he will love you for being you despite your average looks."

I felt extremely offended at this; she was implying that I will be the consolation prize. If she is going to offend me like that I can't stay quiet, "So you are looking for a handsome guy who will fall for your looks enough to put up with your messed up personality, that's so cruel of you." I retorted, giving her a super sad look.

"It's not like that. How can you say something so cruel" Tears began welling on her eyes.

"And what about what you said about me? I'M GOING TO BE THE NOT SO PRETTY GIRLTHAT SOMEONE IS GOING TO SETTLE WITH!" I roared with all my might.

"I GAVE YOU SUCH A WARM SETTING, AND A MAN WHO WILL DEPPEND ON YOU, WHAT'S THERE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT" she roared back.

"ALL OF IT" I screamed so aloud that some birds that were resting on the trees started to flew away.

…the stupid discussion kept going and when we finally managed to calm down. Our throats were so strained and raw that our voices could barely come out, so we called a truce.

After being unable to speak normally due to our own stupidity we entered the city once again. I adopted a calm and cold, yet composed, attitude, and Star Light started acting all mysterious.

We were a bit eye catching; us, two girls, a holywoman and a demon, both with blue hair, mine light blue and hers a dark shade of blue, wearing similar long dresses, mine was light blue and hers dark blue. Both our hair lengths were the same and our silent demeanor made us seem like we were the perfect balance of light and darkness. I had to hand it to her, we did match.

Not too long after entering the city Star Light's stomach started to make noise. It was not surprising, we were yelling on top of our lungs for about two hours! After her stomach grumbled, mine did too. We looked at each other and quickly decided to look for a restaurant.

As soon as I stepped into the restaurant, I couldn't help but notice a bizarre scene. The most handsome person I have ever seen was there; an elf with short white hair, and red eyes but he seemed to be talking with a... meat bun?, next to him there was a rare beauty that gave me the chills for some reason; a small angel girl that was eating a huge amount of food, and finally next to them there was an elegant girl that was flirting with a two meter tall wolfman covered in grey fur. They were such an eye catching bunch! I couldn't help but stare.

When I turned around to see my friend to see her reaction, it was full of disgust. How unexpected! Shouldn't her reaction be one of surprise, maybe of puzzlement, but why would she get mad at it? I raised one of my eyebrows and she turned to look at me gritting her teeth. I don't get what's wrong with her. I looked around and saw that most girls were seeing the handsome elf with heart shaped eyes. Ok I now know for sure that her reaction is not normal.

"Do you know them?" I asked in a hoarse, quiet voice. In response she looked at me, narrowing her eyes as she spat with disgust. "Odd Squad"

Odd squad? They are certainly odd, but…could that be the team's name? If so they are aware of their own weirdness, still I don't see why my friend would get mad. It was then that I followed her line of view and saw a tall handsome demon with long hair, and purple eyes, yet another bishie, but wait… isn't that… professor Gui? I felt happy to see him here, maybe I should get close to say hi, and apologize properly for today's absence. But before I could move myself I saw his aloof expression changing into a goofy one and got an extremely bad feeling.

"His most gracious highness" he jumped pulling the elf onto his embrace and squeezing him. At this a vein popped over the bishie's head and in the blink of an eye he started to trash him with no mercy. I stood there blankly and my legs started to lose their strength making me fall down to my chair again.

I was confused, that was for sure my professor, I turned around and saw the bloody pincushion twitching painfully on the floor… no he can't be my professor, I refused to believe it! He must have a twin or something, That was it! An openly homo and very masochistic twin.

"That is Gui" proclaimed the flaming demon girl by my side, I jumped in alarm, was she reading my mind?

"You know him?"I asked and felt as my mouth was filled with the slightest taste of blood. I must have hurt my throat more than I presumed.

"He is very annoying, that demon bard Guileastos; He keeps pestering and annoying the Prince…"

There she goes with her obsession about princes. I took out a potion and gulped it down hopping to lessen my pain, surprisingly it helped, and I felt as I could speak normally once again. Still I didn't feel like talking, and took out a notebook and a fount pen that I had gotten as a reward in one quest.

"What do you mean by annoying the prince? Isn't he a normal player? Don't tell me that you fell for him, and that bard is your love rival?" I passed the book and in a likewise manner she returned it to me after a while, "Of course not, he is not my type, besides it's not like I feel like dying any time soon; the blood elf could kill even a woman as beautiful as me in a blink," I saw the fearsome one giving the girl a cold look, he was undoubtedly making that point go across. "If he is that frightening why did you call him a prince, you made me think you had a thing for him…" she snatched the notebook away before I could finish what I was writing "That's his name! Prince…" we both looked up and our eyes met, then she continued "If a handsome man such as him chose such a name, it's more than obvious that he is searching for a princess to have his own fairy tale love story. A prince and a princess should be together, and that bard is trying to make him loose his way, and as a fellow princess I have to protect their happiness." Figures, it did have to do with fairy tales, she is even more obsessed than I suspected. How in the world did she manage to become a game master?

The odd group was long gone by the time our food arrived and we started to eat with similar painful expression as we gulped down the cold soup. I wrote in the book once more "Lets promise that the next time we fight about something stupid we won't end up like this," I wrote. "Agreed." She replied quickly in her delicate handwriting.

We were close to end our meals when two beautiful girls approached us and sat down across the table. "Rose, Fair Sky, to think that I would see you girls here. You haven't been coming to the reunions anymore." she said in with an almost reproachful tone. (I don't think that I will get used to her changes of attitude any time soon.)

"Star Light, we need to talk…" said the girl that was addressed as Rose, while the other one nodded fervently.

"I wouldn't deny a request from my sisters, but let's look for a more discreet place," she turned around, took my hand and, dragging me away, we left the restaurant before paying the bill.

"We are going to disband the group, we realized that our meddling would only hurt Prince." said Fair Sky. Rose agreed, "It really is pointless"

Group? What group? I didn't get what was going on, but I could feel the tension in the air.

"It is but a shame, if you want to leave there is nothing we can do about it."

We? Is she including me in this?

"We are really sorry." they said in unison, and the tension thickened, I had too many questions and the silence was becoming more awkward (if possible) as the minutes passed.

"Um, excuse me…" I interrupted, breaking the silence "Can someone explain me what's going on?"

"Oh! I'm sorry my dear companion, this ladies and I are members of a support group."

"A support group? I didn't know they had those in Second Life, but since you are all in one I was obviously mistaken" I said expressionlessly.

"Let me enlighten you, we formed a group for the sake of the women around the world, but it seems like these two want to betray our bonds of womanhood and leave." Star Light explained coldly.

The two girls flinched and shame was clear on their faces.

That piqued my interest; maybe I could join the group and try to find a more normal female friend there, "What is the name of this group?" I asked.

"Rescue-the-super-handsome-bishie-Prince-from-thedemonic-clutches-of-the-gay-Guileastes-and-help-Prince-understand-the-goodness-of-woman-once-again support group." Declared Star Light proudly, all in one breath. "We are a very big group. We have over two-hundred members."

My heart dropped, how can so many girls join a group with such a weird name? Thank goodness that I have so many years of displaying a stone face, otherwise I have no idea what my face would have looked like then.

"But we were wrong; we approached this situation the wrong way. And even if you helped us with it for the sake of our feelings, we need to stop this now."

Star Light looked nothing but offended as she quickly left, refusing to listen to any reason and disappeared from our sight, not even looking back.

Poor girls. So they basically fell in love and didn't know what to do with their feelings, and so they were dragged into this weirdo's bizarre hobby. I had to help them. "Don't worry," I put a hand on each of their shoulders, making my making unapproachable aura vanish. "Let me handle this, everything will be ok," I let out my most warm smile and like a spell the heavy atmosphere was dispelled, as it was never there. "Don't move from this spot, we will be back in a minute."

I started jogging and quickly caught up with my fleeing friend, "What took you so long?" the cheerful expression that she displayed before when we were alone was nowhere to be seen.

I had to choose my words wisely, and after analyzing what to say in the short pause I started to give a 'convincing' explanation, "I was just so moved at the situation, that I couldn't help but walk slowly."

"What do you mean?" she asked me, furrowing her brows.

At this point I started to made up stuff like crazy, "Two girls that fell in love with the wrong prince united in bond of friendship in order to rescue him from the claws of a seemingly cruel beast. Even if they could bring him back to his senses and rescue him from the spell it casted, they realized that this could only bring more pain to his lost soul. Then they decided to leave him, even if this broke their maiden hearts and now they are going to move on trying to find their own happiness, even if they have to carry the guilt and the shame of their failure each day… In the end they will fall in love for a man that will teach them to forgive themselves and bring them to understand love and will guide them to their happily ever after…" as soon as I finished I realized that I had gone overboard. I turned back to look at her and her face was far from cheerful. I failed. To think that I had had the hunch that this would work, of all things. Star Light clenched her fists with anger and her voice seemed to tremble.

"You are right, they deserve our pity," she paused "It's obvious that there is only a prince like that, and even if there is more than one they, as friends that are always together, are fated to fall in love with the same man and live a painful love. We must be there for them!"

She missed the point completely, maybe I didn't convey what I meant properly, and after all I don't have much experience talking in such a weird way… Oh well, if it works it works.

I played along, "We should go back and give them our support!"

"You are right, they need to know that we are there for them, so when the time of their despair arrives they can count on us!" she wiped some tears of the corners of her eyes and started walking back.

"Star…" the girls approached us with relieved faces as they saw me smiling beside Star Light.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, I'll help you girls take care of everything and talk with the girls so the support group can be disbanded properly," she looked towards the two with eyes full of compassion and forgiveness. "I shall leave now," and, looking at me, she gave me a simple command, "Stay behind, this is an issue I will tend to by myself." I nodded at that, still smiling widely, and she disappeared in the distance.

"How did you do that!" the girls shouted in surprise, "What did you do to convince that person to forgive us?"

"I just spoke with her, she is very understanding and won't hold it against you so don't worry about it." I tried to convince them, but they looked at me with disbelief.

"You are amazing! To think that someone could make that person change her mind" said Fair Sky with the slightest admiration, "We would like to do something for you as a thank you."

"It was nothing" I assured them, "However, I'm afraid I have something that I must attend to by myself now. I hope we can see each other around some time," Then I headed back to the restaurant to pay the bill.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>AN: In the past chapters I felt that something was off with Alice's character, a person can't possibly spend so much time for so many years reading novels and practicing martial arts. So I decided to find her another hobby, a rich girl with no friends that chats a lot with strangers and spend most of her time alone in her room… then I started thinking, what can you do in the computer besides reading, that is listening to music, watching porn and betting. I don't listen to music myself so I don't know many things about singers and themes (especially Chinese's) and she wasn't watching porn for obvious reasons. So I decided to make her bet, and from there on. Besides I wanted to give her another good point, and since I have never won a bet in my life (not that there was any money involved) she is really lucky and super good at it, besides as the say goes "Luck with money, but no luck in love" or something, after all even if that's is going to change 18 years having mostly virtual friends, and having your only real friend betray you and push you down is a bit depressing.<p>

Also I had originally planned to make Alice a member of the support group, but she met professor Gui first and by that time the messed up group was already formed. I don't like interfering with the main story so I couldn't change the story line, I may stretch it here and there though.

Give me tons of reviews, and I'll give you bonuses. Yep I'm working of them, and holding them hostage (-~ J ~-)


	4. Meetings part2

Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince, I just love it.

* * *

><p>As soon as Star Light and I parted ways, and I went on my way to the restaurant by myself.<p>

I started to notice the weird feeling of being watched again, and the many smiling faces. I got a chill down my spine but I decided to ignore it and pay the bill fast.

After I paid up our meals to the very comprehensive waitress I left ignoring the system notice that I knew was coming. I had already given up on the reputation matter so I might as well do as I please; besides it _would _burden my conscience to 'eat and run' and since my companion didn't pay for the meal I decided to do it myself.

I put a hand in my pocket and took out a clock. One of the most useful things I have earned so far in quests is a silver watch where I can always see the actual time off game. I still have three more hours before having to log off, and, knowing that Starlight won't be appearing anytime soon I decided to explore the city.

Star City reminded me a lot to my house with its European style. I can imagine Starlight choosing this place over other cities since a European display is the most common one for a fairy tale princess to have a castle in… or something along those lines. I walked around seeing the beautiful houses and the starry sky, it was really very pretty. Then after walking for a couple of minutes I decided to take a rest under the shadow of a tree that was surrounded by bushes. A perfect hideout! I closed my eyes and started relaxing when something fell on top of me, heavily, making my body hurt like hell.

"Ouch!" I muttered opening my eyes to see the burden that fell on me. It was a man, a very big one at that, and very muscular, he seemed to have tripped after running a lot and was breathing heavily. I could feel his breath in my neck and his muscular shirtless body over my dress… hey isn't this guy the axe guy from the other day?

"Sorry miss…" my face turned pale upon recognizing the man, my reaction scaring him a little "hey are you ok?" I was right, this was the guy but he doesn't seem to remember me. "I'm ok" I smiled sweetly "but can you get off, you are heavy" the man stood up and watched me for a moment with concern in his eyes and apologized once more "I'm sorry"

It's my imagination or this guy seems a lot less scary than before? He even looks like a nice person!

I took a potion out of my pouch and drank it "Don't worry about it" I gulped it down and the pain disappeared "See? It's not a big deal" the man gave a sigh of relief.

"Daaaaarliiiiing" a voice rang from a nearby place and he flinched, I turned around and spotted the sexy dangerous girl from the other day. I was barely starting to open my mouth, but got it covered before I could mutter a sound. It's not like I was planning to say something, it's just that my jaw dropped a bit out of reflex before he put his hand over my mouth and put a finger over his to ask me to keep quiet. I looked puzzled at him, he obviously running away from the owner of that high pitched voice.

A couple of minutes later the girl was nowhere to be seen and he took his hand off and sighed once again "Sorry about that, the girl over there was part of my former team, she always seemed to have a thing for me but lately she is trying to force me into marriage... hey you look a tad familiar, have we met before?" I shook my head and stood up quickly; planning to take my leave when a hand pulled me by the leg and making me fall into the ground "wait! Don't leave me" I felt my blood starting to boil and I turned around with a 'piss off' expression. He loosened his grip and I walked away.

As the distance between us became bigger I felt a little more settled, and felt really thankful that the axe guy didn't recognize me. Now I was aware that the group was in the city, so I needed to hide myself; after all the other members would probably try to get back at me if they recognized me. Let's face it, even if the axe guy doesn't happen to be a bad guy, the little girl from that time was super scary, and she wasn't alone. So since right now I'm by myself I needed to get a disguise. I walked into a shop and was about to buy a cloak but when I imagined Starlight getting all exited to find another thing that made us match; so I decided to buy a mask instead and go for a change of clothes. After all I had a much higher level than before, and I had the money for the upgrade.

* * *

><p>At the store I bought a dark tiny skirt, matching dark blue long sleeved shirt that revealed a part of my chest and fitted my body perfectly. My new clothes didn't have any bonuses like my dress, but I bought a rather expensive thick belt Defense +25 Physique+30 and pair of earrings with +30 Mana and +50 health. Truth being told I didn't need the earrings, really! Not in the slightest bit; but I loved how they matched my new look and bought them despite being useless to me; they even were rather expensive. I curse them for being so pretty! But I think my fashion sense is at fault too. I already have many things, in my pouch, that provide extra points; but if they don't match with the rest of my clothes I won't wear them. Despite of that I don't want to sell them either…I just love having a spare set of clothes, shoes and accessories to change in case I feel like the need for it.<p>

For example right now after getting a new look, that is totally fitting for a female archer (being less stylish but more dynamic and sexy) I took out to wear a pair of long black boots of the growing type (that provided speed and physique bonuses) that could have been useful from the beginning but I wouldn't wear before since they didn't go with my lovely dress…

Hey don't give me that look, it's not that weird! Think about it, if you wore things just because they had a bonuses it would look super awful. After triggering so many weird events I even have a couple of men's clothes in there: like a leather jacket that provides +15 strength, a couple of glasses that provide +20 wisdom, and a tie that provides +30charisma points. Now imagine me going around with a long dress, some boots, a leather jacket, a tie and a pair of glasses. And that is only mentioning the clothes. If you want me to give you a more detailed picture I have to mention that I could go around with various accessories; like: necklaces, collars and a helmet that I won't use ever in my gamming life (What kind of weirdo would ever wear one in game?).

I took a look at 'myself' in front of the mirror and felt that something was off with my archer oufit + masquerade mask. So I reluctantly considered matching Starlight's black hooded cloak. In the end I bought one wasn't long like hers, but only covered from my head to my knees; preventing them for interfering with my moves. Perfect! I exclaimed inwardly, now I long great and I don't think that they would recognize me.

I was going from shop to shop happily, buying things at random, _basking with happiness_ before realizing that I spent almost all my hard earned money in just one day! I was having so much fun that I didn't realize it. It's my first time ever going into a shopping spree. Back in real life I have so many things to wear that I rarely buy anything else, besides in game I can choose to wear things that are super revealing, or that make one look like a suspicious criminal, or a Coplay maniac, and thus are something that I, 'the daughter of a good family' would never be able to wear in public.

"Well no use crying over spilt milk" I muttered leaning against a tree.

"Windy" Darkness voice rang out of the PM system "have you already arrived star city?"

Oh yeah darkness… today is the day I promised to meet with him here, how many times I have forgotten about him by now? I better not let him notice… "Yes I reached the city today"

"Perfect we should meet for a bit, I have some time before logging out"

uh oh, I'm in big trouble, if I don't log off now I won't be able to reach the university hours before everyone else, but if I don't stay I might earn myself a really bad karma and piss of my dear friend, for real… I guess there is no way helping it; it _is_ my fault for forgetting the matter over and over after all.

"Sure lets meet, where are you?" I said as calmly as I could, watching my clock tick with some exasperation.

"I'm eating with my team in café near the main street" he said cheerfully "I really want to introduce you to them!"

Wait a minute, a café near the main street? I turned around and saw three warriors sitting in a round table. One of them looked like he was speaking to the air.

So that is how it looks to other when you PM people with the private channel…So that means, that 'that' -overly handsome demon with skin as white as a ghost, black curly hair with the perfect muscular, yet no so muscular body and perfect face- is Darkness? He can't be; how could a hyperactive fighting maniac have such a deep black eyes and such a serious overall feeling? He is even wearing black colored fighting clothes and black armor that covers his vital parts… oh my god they noticed me and are looking my way! I must go and say hi; after all I have already been spotted, no use running now, right?

I walked across the restaurant and stood in front of my friend "Hi Dar…"I started but got interrupted by him

"Do you have any business with me?"He said looking me with a hateful look.

"Come on Darkness this girl is kind of cute; don't chase her away so fast. You are going to scare her" said a brown-haired human warrior that was starting to drool upon seeing my revealing clothes.

"Loverboy, you are the one who is going to scare her, stop drooling" said a red blue haired elf while raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, it's not like my avatar looks exactly like my real body, only if it did I might feel really troubled and embarrassed. Besides I'm in disguise, so who cares?

I didn't make any motion to leave, and feeling a little bit ticked with him for giving me such a hateful look with those irresistibly handsome eyes; I decided to make him mad, so I stopped secretly answering his PMs and grabbing a chair from the next table I sat exactly where I was standing.

The motion made him pissed and he punched the table with his fists "What is your problem" he stood up and started looking down on me with a cold look that would scared 99.9% of the people. However I'm Alice 'the ice princess' and I belong to the 0.1% who wouldn't be affected by that handsome demon with the overbearing aura.

"I'm sorry but that gentleman over there didn't want me to go, so I'm sitting down" I replied putting a big grin on my face obviously mocking him.

Darkness turned around to look at Loverboy with a fierce glare before turning back at me "You better leave now, or else…"he started threatening and his teammates started to look nervous.

"Or else what?" I asked full of defiance. His eye started to twitch with anger and he started putting a face that was all scary, but it didn't affect me "You plan on hitting a girl? That's so unmanly" I looked a little stunned "and why are you making faces? Aren't you a little big for that" I said with a smug tone.

At this point panic was starting to shine in the players that were witnessing the whole discussion "You…" his fists where shaking with anger "Who the hell do you think you are?"

As a reply that statement I stood up and yelled back "Who de hell do you think I am"

He was taken aback; he sure didn't see that one coming for he gave me an extremely puzzled look, and after a moment of thinking he asked softly "Do I know you?" I grinned and looked playful at him while he tried to figure out who I was; but after some time he gave up "Who are you?"

My small grin became a big smile, and I chuckled as I pronounced "If I knew it would be this fun to tease you face to face I would have started playing Second Life when you started annoying me about it"

He paled abruptly and all the anger was replaced with disbelief "Wi- Windy? y-you are a wo wo…"he stammered but he couldn't complete the sentence.

At this one of his teammates gasped in realization "Could it be that you are the friend who he was so eager on meeting? I'm Blueno, but what a surprise I didn't know that Darkness best friend was a girl"

he didn't knew either jeje, I turned around just in time to see him blushing to his ears; but I was _not _going to let this once-in-a-life-time-chance-of-teasing stop just at that "I'm surprised that he didn't tell you, after all I have always being 'such a girl' in his eyes" I claimed totally twisting his words. And peeked at his totally blushing face, that looked about to burst.

"Oh I see, maybe he didn't expect you to appear in such clothes, after all you have known each other since forever, right?"

Then my dear friend snapped out of it, and started pulling me away not leaving a word behind, but his teammates were wise enough not to follow him. After dragging me away before talking (so our conversation couldn't be overheard) he began his interrogation "What's the meaning of this? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope, as you know there is no way to change genders in this game and it's pretty obvious from looks alone that I'm a girl. It's not something I could just make up al off a sudden you know?"

"But you never…" He started saying, but couldn't rebuke. He was most likely still trying to figure out how to continue.

"I never said I was a boy" I nodded fervently.

"You didn't deny it either!" He complained sounded pissed.

"You should have realized, it was pretty obvious" I gave him a teasing smirk.

"When in the world was it obvious? You totally sounded like a guy to me, each time you got fired up about fighting, each time you talked about Wuxia novels, or the teachers, or your school life you didn't sound like a girl at all, you dammed tomboy" he was at the verge of yelling and his face turned a bit purple from the anger.

"Who is a tomboy? I'm a very girly girl" I huffed, pointing to my chest.

At that gesture his face softened and he started to laugh hearty before managing to say "You really never fail to amaze me" but not soon after his attitude changed drastically and he asked in a hurt tone "Was making a fool out of me really that fun?"

I looked at him with for a brief moment with sudden horror. He totally took it personal! Realizing my wrong-doings I started looking to the floor as I crossed my arms with a very painful expression.

"It's not like that" I let out in a small voice and tears started forming in the corner of my eyes "I felt so happy with the way you wrote me, the way you confided in me, the way you treated me like a male… It was so refreshing and nice that I couldn't bring myself to tell you… and well about the teasing part you were right, I wanted to tell you in person to see how you would react, but I didn't think that you would see it as something that important"

I started to cry and closed my eyes, so I couldn't see how he approached me and was about to touch my trembling shoulder, to comfort me, a second before I logged out. And totally missing his voice as he roared my name I woke up in my bedroom with tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p>I took of the game helmet and looked at the empty chair from where I was expecting my most beloved big brother to greet me with that annoying smile of his once again, and feeling totally relieved, but devastated, when I realized I was by myself. I let the salty water roll down my face, and rubbing my eyes I started to cry silently.<p>

My brother opened the door turned around "Alice I brought your break… Alice?"

I looked at him with a pained expression and jumping out of the bed I hugged him as hard as I could and started to cry louder and louder, I was so immersed in the pain of losing a friend that I started shaking. He was probably lost in what to do, but even if he didn't mutter a sound he hugged me back warmly for a long time, until I managed to calm down.

I don't know how long it took me to stop shaking, and I don't know what sort of thoughts were running on my brothers mind when he gazed at me so tenderly, but I wanted to be comforted so much, so badly; even if I didn't deserve it, even if I was being stupid, and childish. I opened my mouth slowly and looking him to the eyes I began "Big brother, I…"

"Liang Liwei Meng, get out of there right now" a loud shout could be heard from out the door; totally breaking the mood and making _me_ aware of how embarrassing my behavior was being in that moment.

With a totally flushed face I attempted to get away from him but he pressed me against his body "There there" he patted my head with a hand while he hugged me with the other and before I could react 'bang' the door was suddenly opened with a kick and a man with long black hair that reached his Shoulders came in and pulled my brother away from me.

"Shen let me go" my big brother protested.

"You have things to do right now, we _are_ in a hurry" his secretary refuted.

"But Alice needs me by right now" he struggled.

With a face full of disbelief Shen turned to look at me but I had long regained my usual stone face. Getting really pissed he yelled "The hell she needs you, YOU AND YOUR DAMN SISTER COMPLEXT" he lifted my brother and carried him like a sand bag, putting him over his shoulder as he started to storm away.

"Aliceeeeee" wailed my brother stretching his hand with watery eyes as he was forced out of my room.

I stood blankly for a moment, but then I smirked 'He mixed up big brother's behavior for his usual one' I started giggling in the silent room as a wicked thought crossed my mind. Thanks god, for my brother's excessive clinginess... In more ways than one (^_^)

* * *

><p>AN: And finally Darkness appears; it took me long enough! Also I could finally display big brother's name, I had it chosen before posting the second chapter but my novel started gaining a mind of its own and I couldn't find the proper chance to do it before.<p>

For the record since big brother's full name is "Liang Liwei Meng" Alice's full name is "Alice Meng"

Shen very important for big brother; for he is not only his secretary, but also Liang's childhood friend and body-ward. He is good looking but he doesn't get along with Alice because he feels mad of his friend behavior around her. You can be sure that he will appear again.

There are many things in this story so far that you probably don't understand. Since this is narrated from Alice's point of view, and there are things that she doesn't know, I can't explain them yet.

Give me a review and make me happy, there are a couple of people that have done that so far, and since I typed so many words I deserve a little review, don't I? Oh! And feel free to point any mistakes; I released this one before getting it back from my beta reader. I'm lazy, but I will fix them eventually.


	5. Extra: Brotherly love

Since none of the original characters or "Second Life" apear in this one, I think its stupid to put a disclaimer... *Whispers*Just in case, the original novel isn't mine.

* * *

><p><span>Extra<span>

Brotherly love.

I swore for a moment that I had been hallucinating. My little sister that had never shown me even the shadow of a smile before; the same sister that, for some years now, seemed to be devoid of all emotions, not only had just smiled childishly at me, but she had also given me a kiss on the cheek. This was beyond surprising. But I wasn't hallucinating. That had actually just happened.

I couldn't help but remember once in the past when I thought that the 13 year old Alice was in love with a guy. It was the only conclusion I could reach after all the different looks she was trying all of a sudden. Filled with curiosity towards my not-so-beloved-little-sister's behavior, I followed her around a couple of days, basically stalking her. She only had a person who she seemed to be friends with; an older male friend that I was sure was gay. She most likely thought that too. I remember that they were walking together in the park, and it was getting kind of late, when suddenly, he pushed her to the ground and attempted to force her. Even then her eyes were lacking an emotion as she kicked him where it hurts. She stood up slowly, seeing the person she was always with curl up on the ground in pain.

As I remained hidden, watching from afar. I saw as the man, painfully standing up, took out a knife.

I was too far from her to do anything but I still ran over as fast as I could, my heart beating uncontrollably, knowing I wouldn't make in time. I prayed to god to slow time so I could reach her, to be there on time to save my sister. I ran with so much strength that I forgot to watch where I was going and I tripped and fell. My head slammed into the pavement, and I could hear a distant scream, as I passed out.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was in a hospital bed. I immediately extended my hand as I woke up covered in cold sweat, reaching towards what I could not stop. I blinked, disoriented, and turned around; lowering my hand when I saw my sister was by my side, looking through me, like I wasn't even there. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her worriedly, "Are you ok!"<p>

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed." she pointed out dryly, blinking twice.

I was at a loss for words, "But that time, you…"

Her small hands covered my mouth and after looking me in the eyes for a moment she patted my head softly, "You are so stupid." she shook her head while standing up "I'll take my leave now."

"Wait," I pulled her arm, preventing her from moving, "What happened? I deserve an explanation!"

"Why? It's really none of your business." She snatched her arm back and left, leaving me feeling like I had been stabbed through the heart.

Later on, I heard from my father that my sister had somehow managed to defend herself until the cops arrived. And when things had calmed down, she called his office to inform him about the whole issue, and asked him to take care of the hospital's paperwork for my examination.

After that incident I realized that I had never really paid my little sister any attention, and that even if she was always distant and her way of speaking was harsh and cold, she was a good person. One that didn't rely on anyone. As that realization hit me I decided to take care of her from then on. After all, she was my younger sister.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I published this little extra <em>now<em> since ch4 was a little short.

This POV will have a second part, I have it in my power. I will release at some point. But the first ones to read it will be people I love (They know who they are). Until next week... Oh and you can give me a review in this one... If you wan't that is.


	6. Wednesday and beyond

Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince, I just love it.

* * *

><p>After big brothers outburst this morning, I felt in a much better mood, and I wanted to apologize to Professor Gui… before I forget about it once again, I guess I'm too much of an airhead.<p>

I started looking for him as soon as classes were over; he was neither in his office nor the cafeteria, so I decided that I better look around for the university for a little. After all, it has been over a week, since I have been putting-off any guy that approaches me, and thus, they are not pestering me around like before. There are still some that look at me for afar with pervert eyes though.

I was spacing out for a bit, when a black haired girl with a ponytail, almost ran into me, as she came out from the school clinic; she seemed to be a little bit flustered, as she ran away slightly panicky. I saw her disappear in the hallway, before turning my eyes to where she came; just to see professor Gui opening the door and entering.

'What a good timing!' I got close to the room and saw him talking with the school nurse. I wanted to speak to professor right away, but it would be impolite of me to interrupt their conversation, so I stood there waiting for the right moment.

Being close to the door I couldn't help but hearing some pieces of their conversation "Wolf-ge but Prince…" "… I see" I don't really know what they were talking about, but it was most likely about that player Prince, whom professor seemed to infatuated with. *sigh* I guess it would be much more impolite staying here, and listen to their conversation.

*Knock knock knock*

Both of them looked in my direction as I announced my presence "Sorry for interrupting, may I come in?"

"Student Meng! Are you still feeling ill?" professor asked me with some concern.

What a relief, he doesn't be to holding a grudge about yesterday's absence.

I didn't realize that I was looking at him, with my usual frozen glance, for some time before he spoke again "I guess that if you were fine you wouldn't be in this place" he gave me a little smile.

I guess he must be feeling a bit stupid, by asking a student, who was absent just the day before and was now entering the university clinic, if she was feeling bad.

"I'll be taking by leave then, be sure to rest properly Miss Meng" he said looking at me warmly before stepping out of the door.

I stood there stupidly as I saw him leave completely forgetting that I came to apologize to him.

"Student what can I do for you" spoke the other remaining person in the room, I looked up at the doctor; he was super tall and gave a big brother kind of feeling… Not as my big brother, but as a _normal_ big brother.

"Student…" The doctor called me, starting to look a bit nervous.

I blinked. Ups! I must have been glaring at him out of habit. "Sorry doctor…" what did professor called him again, wolf-ge? That's can't be his name… now that I think about it, there seemed to be a wolf-man in his team… Oh! So they are team mates, no wonder they looked so friendly with each other.

"Everything ok?" he said worriedly as a sweat-drop rolled down his face.

"Yes, no problem" I nodded, he seemed to want to ask something; when a cry came out of the hallway.

"Aliiiiiiceeeee" That voice; oh god, please not now.

The door opened suddenly with a loud bang, and my brother who seemed as sweaty as he ran a full marathon rushed inside and hugged me "You were late today, I was soooooooo worried"

How embarrassing, I guess that my actions this morning, affected him a tad too much. I turned around to see the doctor who was totally stunned and wide-eyed. 'Calm down Alice' this is not the time to panic, I must end this situation ASAP before someone else sees my big brother going on a rampage and totally making a scene. Or worst! Causing the already bewildered doctor, to die from shock.

"You are sweaty" I said toneless as I pushed him away with one hand.

"Alice, who made you cry" he wailed, obviously ignoring me as he pulled me deeper into his embrace.

I'm SO GOING TO KILL HIM! I started to tighten my fists and was about to make my move when the door opened once again, and standing there looking at the bizarre display was professor Gui with a lost expression.

Forget about murderer, even making him die a horrible death won't be enough at this point.

I pushed him away for real, making the distance between us big enough so I could free my arms; then I grabbed him by the ear, pulling it close to my ear, and in a soft voice I whispered "You are annoying" At that statement, he froze and I freed myself easily. Then looking at the both stunned adults I bowed "I'm sorry for letting this person who is _completely unrelated_ to me cause so much trouble" giving the final blow, I glance at my big brother; whose legs wobbled, before falling into the ground, with two demon flames over his head "I'll be taking my leave" I announced unhurriedly and indifferent, as I left the room and started walking on my way home.

Upon arriving home I holed myself up in my room, and even if the sun was still shinning in the sky I put my game helmet and logged in.

* * *

><p>In game:<p>

I ran out of the city to fight some monsters, and after killing many with my bare hands -imagining that they were my brother- I leveled up until level 46, but not wanting to return to the city to replenish my strength, each level I put all my gained skill points in physique, so I could keep fighting and killing non-stop. After going wild for so long and killing practically everything that came into my sight, I lied in the soft grass slowly regaining my breath.

Felling a lot calmer I took out my beloved mirror. I put down the hood of my cloak and started combing my hair with my hands. Then it crossed my mind; if I really look like an archer, then why not play like one for a little? Taking the arrows and the bow that I bought into the newbie village, I started playing with it and made posses like I was just about to shoot out something, but I was completely alone in the forest.

I pulled the arrow and attempted to shoot it, but my first attempt was a complete failure; I tried over and over, but I failed each time… until I pulled my last arrow, letting it go with a swift sound I saw it disappearing in the woods. I felt totally proud for some reason, but the magic of the moment didn't last long.

"Aaaaargh" a scream could be heard from the direction my arrow disappeared, and not long after a long-haired blond human warrior with purple eyes; that was wearing an outfit that was super similar to the one worn by the Prince of Persia and carrying two swords appeared in front of me. This guy obviously hadn't played the game before, what a mismatch! Well it's not that he looked half bad; in fact his overall looks, gave off some kind of strong appeal, if you hadn't played the game like I did.

Approaching him with a face full of shame and with a sincere voice, I apologized "I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose" then I handed him a potion from my pouch. The guy seemed to calm down and stood there silently gulping down the contents of a bottle.

The bushes rustled and soon after a tall beast, with blood-red eyes appeared in front of me; it was a tall 1,90m white tiger, with supers developed strong muscles, long sharp fangs, killing aura, and a big sword that was almost as tall as him. I didn't feel scared, for this was only an avatar and because I had already killed my fare share of monsters by now. Besides even if I'm not that strong and stuff, I can outrun him since beast-mans don't have too high agility.

"Kang Ang, why did you run out all of a sudden?" nagged the beast; at that moment I widened my eyes, as I recognized the guy who came out form the bushes, he looked nothing like his real self but those reproachful eyes and that way of specking…

"Shen!" I pointed at him with a trembling hand. My big brother's best friend, so this person who I just attacked was my big brother! Talk about karma, he totally deserved it… That's not the point, he can't recognize me in this clothes; I shouldn't have worn an attire, this revealing.

At my outburst Shen looked a bit puzzled "Do I know you?"

Oh my god! I said that out-loud , I'll make something up "Yep, we know each other from real life, well… at least I know you, I kind of had a crush on you, a long time ago" please let him believe this lie, he shouldn't pry too much in this kind of situation right?

"I see…"he said scratching the back of his head "well this is a first, I have never gotten a confession before" I think that, if his face wasn't covered by fur, he would be blushing.

I didn't believe such a thing "That can't be, you are good looking, even you have a bad personality and are short tempered, I'm sure many girls should have had a crush on you at some point" I declared solemnly, being dead serious.

At this, the bashful mood was gone "Are you insulting me or praising me?" he asked me while raising an eyebrow.

I guess_ that_ might have sounded a bit insulting "Both… I guess; I _had a _crush on you, meaning I don't anymore. So you can take either way" I said with a teasing smirk.

"Wow! You must have had quite the crush, to recognize him with a glance. We have been together forever and I wouldn't have recognized him, from looks alone" said my big brother sounding impressed.

I didn't recognize his look, how could I? He looks like a frigging tiger, it's just that I was way too used to his angry speech. Did I dig my own grave just now? No, I have to be positive; I only screwed up a little and I can still do a comeback, I gave a fake giggle trying to dismiss-it "It was nothing that big"

The situation was obviously awkward, and a really dense silence started forming. Damn, I hate this kind of long pauses; I might as well break it. "Well, I suppose I should be going back, a friend of mine is waiting for me in Star city"

I started walking away, but a voice called form behind "Wait" I halted, and my way was soon blocked by '_my crush'_ "Do you want to join us? We are lacking an archer"

With the eagerness that came for his words, it seems that he wants to know _me_ better. Looks like my choice of words, might not have been as bright as I was thought it was.

"Why would you ask me to join?" I was feeling really lost.

"Well, in truth I'm not good with women, but you somehow recognized me, even as a beast and looking anything like my real self" he said shyly "I want to… know you… if you let me"

It looks like I hit a bull's eye. Either way, I started to doubt my previous judgment; how can this shy and eager person be that demon Shen? the guy who looked so hateful all the time, could it be that I misunderstood him, or is he just like that around me, maybe he hates me…

For some reason something on the subject made my heart pound. Unfortunately for me, even if my face was covered by the mask, I had taken my hood down, and I blushed _so_ hard that even my ears ended up a crimson red. It was something really hard to miss.

I totally started to panic, after making such a big fool out of myself, I can't let them recognize me; having one of them in front of me and another one by my rear, I couldn't leave easily! Nevertheless, it was worth a try. I turned back to my big brother and running in his direction, I jumped over him, missing him by just a few centimeters; I landed and started running like there was no tomorrow.

As I widened the distance between myself and the dumbstruck duo, I reached one of those weird restaurants that seemed to pop up from time to time in the area. I entered and started changing at the spot (since only a female NPC was present there was nothing to be ashamed off); I did it so fast that I must have looked like a blur.

The logic behind switching attires was, that with my original wizard looking clothes, they won't be able to recognize-me. I look totally different after all. But this whole situation is so messed up; if I keep needing to change attires like this, I must buy more clothes and become master in disguises, in game… Well, I already am pretty good at disguising myself; after all there are times I need to go low-profile to my company… Still, doing so in a game was something really weird to do.

After changing, I looked out of the window and saw them running in my direction, "they followed me after all!" I muttered under my breath. I sat on a chair looking away, pretending I was oblivious to the whole situation, when I saw them running by my side, like I wasn't there, but the weird thing is, that they did so, while passing through the walls and tables like they were ghosts. 'What the hell just happened?' as if the situation wasn't weird enough by itself! Maybe it was a bug? Whatever it was it saved me.

* * *

><p>When I managed to get out from my daze, I PMed Starlight right way; since she is a GM, I should inform he about this matter, right?<p>

"Starlight, Starlight!" I called her with some trepidation.

She replied excitedly."Hey Windy, you are early today, where are you? You..."

"I'm on a restaurant in the forest, but it seems to have a bug" I interrupter her.

"What are you talking about? Out of the cities there are no things such as restaurants, are you delusional?"

This was starting to sound fishy "Huh?"

"Well, there are some rumors in the company that, there are areas that _only_ certain players can get into. But the conditions are kept a secret, maybe it has something to do with luck? Or maybe reputation, but I think that's not likely the case, since no one can attain something like a really high reputation. A player could be considered above average just by not having a negative reputation already… I feel that reputation is there just to frustrate people, and it's totally useless"

So that's how it is, if the rumors are true, that explains a lot of things… Awesome! These places can be considered "the ultimate hiding spots" for someone like me. The mystery was solved... I better not tell Starlight about the fact that you _can_ get a high reputation, just in case; she could end up taking out her frustrations on me.

"I'm in the wild, so it will take me a little to go back to the city; I went to the forest to train for a bit since I arrived super early" I replied, trying to figure out a way to explain the fact, that I was in a restaurant. My head was starting to hurt from all that thinking.

"Hey Windy, there is something I forgot to ask you last time" …she changed the topic, all my thinking going down the drain; how frustrating, but I guess it's better this way.

"Go ahead" I said, not having the energy to keep up a conversation.

"What's your profession? I'm playing a magician, so if we want to make a team, at some point, we need to find people with different professions" she explained.

"Hmmmm" I started to get lost in thought "Profession I read about them in the manual, but I kind of… forgot about it" each word came out weaker than the previous one. How could I forget about that?

"How could you forget about that?" she roared. Now I'm starting to seriously believe that she can read my mind (-.-")

"I just sort of did" I replied in a barely audible voice.

*GEEZE* she let out sounding picked "You are a weirdo, you know?"

*Tch* I hate being called a weirdo "Look who is talking, IF I'M A WEIRDO, YOU ARE THE WEIRDEST WEIDO ON EARTH!" I screamed.

Looks like Starlight has the ability to make me lose my cool, and thus began a long pointless quarrel, that lasted as long as our voices did. How can we have done this kind of stupid thing two times in a row?

Well, at least I learn fast; I drank a potion right after the verbal fight was over; making most of the pain to go away; but it still hurt a lot. Having gotten back my voice, I proposed briefly that we met at the gate again.

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrived we looked to each other in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.<p>

Starlight extended her hand; like me, she didn't look like she was willing to open her mouth again, so I understood that she wanted me, to hand her the notebook and the pen, right away; but I wrote something myself before handling it. "Didn't we promise just yesterday not to let this happen again?"

"We did, but this time was your fault" she looked at me reproachfully

"Well, that makes us even!" I wrote with a smile on my face.

"It sure does" And smiling back at me she kept going "You know that normally people don't leave the newbie village before choosing a profession. So in the cities there is no place for doing that, you will have to travel all the way back to the place you started playing and choose it there"

"But I don't want to travel all the way back, why should I, I don't understand why it's so important"

"Let me make this clear, if you don't choose a profession, you won't be able to level up easily and you will never achieve your full potential; for example only people that choose to play as priest will be able to learn healing spells, only mages can use magic, fighting techniques won't get recorded and grow unless you are a warrior, you won't be able to summon things if you don't choose to be something like a necromancer, and so on."

"Wow I didn't know that! Thinking back it was a bit weird that all the techniques I learned where all so useless"

"You never played an online game before right? it's a good thing you have me around, for I am an expert player and already reached level 38. I can protect you all the way back to the village, it's already a miracle that you reached the city on your own. By the way what level are you? You must at least be level 10 to change professions, and don't worry if you are not that far yet, I will help you level up!" she smiled proudly.

When she looked at me again I blushed, and gave her a weird look; she stared at me with some confusion, for this wasn't the thankful expression, she was expecting for her kindness. Knowing this would cause more conflict I wrote a simple message in very small letters "I'm level 46"

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE" she shouted throwing the notebook to the floor. "Do you want me to believe that a fool who even forgot to choose a profession can have a level higher than mine?"

I had no way to retort her words; they had a lot of truth in them.

"Let me see your stats" she demanded abruptly, and not wanting to have two fights in a day I simply obeyed.

Name: Windy | Gender: female|Level:46| Race: Holyman | Class: None | Reputation: 5000 | Health: 2200 | Mana: 2400 | Unspent skill points: 0 |Strenght:45| Physique: 60 |Agility: 80 |Intelligence:40| Willpower: 55 | Wisdom: 40 | Charisma: 85 | Luck: 100

Starlight's eyes widened "How on earth have you been leveling up, and what's with that insanely high reputation"

"It was an accident" I pouted.

"How can you call _that _an accident?" she shouted, and then lowering when my eyes warned her not to start fighting again "Gaining reputation isn't easy" she scribbled "if I weren't there when you created the character, I wouldn't believe that you started playing here, only around two weeks" then lifting the pen of the page, she spoke softly "Tell exactly what you did" the way she told it was very commanding.

I had no choice to tell her everything, from Darkness nagging and how I wanted to become a magician, but somehow, ended up using my long developed personal martial style to level up in the wild; not wanting to interact with people until I became infamous. In the long explanation, I left out anything to do with my brother; I didn't feel like talking about him. I was so pissed with him already, that I decided to deny his existence.

Stralight's face reddened "You were trying to get a bad reputation?" and her body started to tremble, I was expecting a big laugh, but she gave me a tight hug instead "I was wrong, I'm sorry I misunderstood you"

I don't get where she is going but I don't like it….

By the time she stopped hugging me her eyes were sparkling "You didn't want to become a warm person to heal the damaged soul of a prince, you wanted to play the role of a villain to capture his body, because of your lack of confidence to win his heart. Having no option but being near you, his feelings would slowly develop… even, if he only realizes his feelings while holding your lifeless body after you died to save him. What a beautiful story, so romantic"

She just suggested that I was going to rape a random guy, and then, after torturing him for a long time… he will fall in love with me only if I die?

This time, even if I ended up becoming a mute I couldn't stop myself from quarreling all over again; the yelling battle was getting longer and longer, I felt like I would be quarreling with her until I logged out; but to my surprise the long yelling battle was much shorter than I expected, for it was interrupted by a system notice.

System notice: Player windy has learned endless shouting, ability Level 1, Physique +3 Willpower +5

I stood there in shock, why did I gain such a weird ability? No, the fact that I was the only one learning it is even weirder. You need two to fight after all.

Noticing my bewilderment, my annoying companion explained quickly "My wisdom is not as high as yours, so that's why I don't learn new abilities easily" and then she added completely amused "How lucky of you"

The statement really bothered me "I didn't know wisdom worked that way" I replied shortly, understanding crossed my face.

"Didn't you say you read the manual?" she furrowed her brows

"I read it, but I didn't understand half of it" I muttered.

"You are hopeless" she said having a 'what I'm going to do with you' kind of expression.

* * *

><p>The following week we traveled all the way back to the village, and thus, we fought many mobs; leveling up quite a bit, but more important than that, is the fact that I gained some money once again, I was completely bankrupt after my shopping spree.<p>

Thanks to starlight I learnt about really many things; like those 'useless' points in Stats where far from being useless. Willpower helps you to level faster, wisdom helps you learn more new skills (that also help you level up), charisma makes things easier to talk to NPCs and get information, and Luck, sometimes, makes defeated monster drop rare items and more money. So even if I'm not strong now, I will probably level up super fast… and become quite rich, if I don't go shopping again.

Putting aside the fighting experience and the leveling up; Starlight and I talked a bit, quarreled over and over again, making my 'Endless shouting' ability reach level 8. I hate to admit it, but, among all the weird abilities I have learnt so far, this one proved to be the most useful one… It makes quarreling easier.

Being with a person, who I could share my feelings so open with, and who felt didn't hold back in the slightest, with me either. Made me feel at ease; we didn't talk much about real life, but other than that, we talked about anything and everything. For the first time in my life I was sure, now I had gained a truly best friend.

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to let this one out earlier, since I was in a really good mood after CallMeCarmen told me she "can'tcan wait for the next chapter" ^_^

I have been really out of inspiration, but somehow, I kind of, edit mistakes better in this state. The next one will come out on Friday as always. On a side note I'm flying solo again… My beta reader vanished into thin air. Please point out any mayor mistakes you see. I will fix them when I'm not feeling lazy… along with the fixing of ch3, and ch5… I really am too lazy… but I'll eventually get down to it.

Back to the story…

YAY! Finally Alice meets her brother in second life! And things with Gui gets messier. I really love making trouble so I made the big brother do "his thing" again. I really felt that i hand't displayed Alice's expresionless seft properly before, she really makes people nervous.

Don't worry too much about Darkness they will make up eventually, but I decided to take away his best friend spot away, since there are things, that a girl can only talk with other girls...

About the importance of the stats, I pretty much guessed them, since I have never played an online MORP. If they are wrong somehow you can tell me about it and I will fix it (when I'm not lazy)

Give me a review if you haven't, it doesn't have to be a long one, but i really would like to know how many people out there are reading my fanfction (or at least the author notes). If you have already given me a review at some point, you can do so again, i really love reviews after all.


	7. Sleepless night

Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 prince, i just love it.

* * *

><p>I woke up on my comfy bed and took off the game helmet; a week has passed since I last spoke to my brother. I'm still really mad at him; right now I'm giving him the cold shoulder, and completely ignoring his existence. You may think that since I'm always speaking harshly and my façade is cold and expressionless, it wouldn't be much of a difference, but it <em>is<em>.

I opened my eyes and saw my brother who was not smiling at all but had a really hurt look "Alice…"he was waiting for my forgiveness, I didn't turn around to see him, and I didn't spoke to him as I passed by his side and changed my clothes before leaving for the kitchen. He followed behind. I sat in the chair and started to eat breakfast, while he tried to make me stop ignoring him. He was failing miserably when Shen entered through the door.

I looked at his unusually pale face "Are you ok?"

Shen gave me a sad smile back and didn't reply. He has been depressed lately; it seems that he was still trying to figure out, who the mysterious archer -that confessed having a thing for him- was. Obviously, he didn't find the girl at all... I'm not supposed to know his situation, so I can't act different than usual around him; not that I would have done it anyway, but it somehow makes me feel, maybe, a tiny little bit guilty.

* * *

><p>My day at school went perfectly normal, but soon after arriving home I discovered no one was around. I didn't give it much importance, and went to work in my room, and started to do some exercise.<p>

Soon after resuming my routine I got a shower; then I started going through some documents. Suddenly the door of my room was opened by my big brother. For an instant I thought this was some kind of tactic to make _me _stop ignoring him, however it was only until I saw his wobbling self trip. He was drunk! Not thinking it twice, I saved my progress, and closed every chat and webpage.

After finishing that, I went to him to help him stand up. Out of the door I found another drunkard, Shen. It seems that after I managed to depress them both, they went out to drink together to drawn their sorrows…I guess I will have to take care of them since even if this isn't my fault, I'm partly responsible for this situation.

Running out of my room, I went ahead to wake up a couple of male workers, to help me move the two heavy, grown up men. But before that I asked them, if they could help me to move another bed to my brother's room, so I could watch both of them.

After they put my brother in his bed and his friend in the other one, I thanked them with a polite bow, and asked them to keep the situation a secret from my father. They nodded in understanding, and left.

As soon as the employees were gone, Big brother and Shen, started to say a lot of nonsense's, and kept going for over two hours, however the really nasty part was when they started to throw up over and over. It was really a nightmare. At some point it got so bad, that I had no choice but to wake up the two workers again and forced them to come back.

I stayed behind to keep an eye on Shen, meanwhile the gardener and the butler helped me drag away my brother. The reason I was beside Shen instead of with my brother was, that they took him away to give him a shower, so they could clean his body from the puke he was covered with. Starting to feel, like I was going to puke myself due to the nasty smell, I opened the windows; and soon after that, I gave instructions to throw his sweaty puked shirt. When they finished changing brother's somewhat lifeless body, into some clean clothes, I was relieved.

Luckily Shen wasn't that much of a stinky mess. And since he wasn't covered in puke, we decided to let him like that; he should be able to shower himself as soon as he sobers up. Still, he was pretty drunk; I would dare say that he was the most troublesome one. On his own, he stood up suddenly several times; behaving like he was completely ok, but each time he got up, he ended up hitting the floor with his face; the worst part was, that he kept mumbling something under his breath...

I wouldn't be surprised if I receive many resignation letters in the morning. I lost count of how many times I needed help with the troublesome duo. The number of employees who went sleepless that night, for some reason or another, was way too many. In order not to overburden the first two (who were extremely tired by the third time I woke them up) I had to wake up other male employees, and even the female staff ended up mixed in the nightmare,getting startled, by the noises from the unfortunate ones going back and forth. And since they were awake I decided to get them to help me clean the floor, and walls, and clothes. I had my hand full already… How can only two guys make so much trouble?

* * *

><p>The rays of the sun came into the room next morning, another perfectly sunny day; after barely sleeping, it was all the more anoying to see. I really, really hate this kind of weather. After complaining inwardly for a long time, I dragged my feet out of the room; and made my way to the kitchen, to make some chicken soup.<p>

To make things more annoying, I had to handle things to keep the employees for letting a word out of the whole incident, after some negotiation, I ended up giving all the staff the day off, as a compensation for last night; so even the chef wouldn't work today, meaning there was no breakfast today. Now that I think of it, when all of the workers wake up they won't have anything to eat… It's not like the exclusive-genius chef, my father hired, cooked for the people in the house. Most of those things were done by maids, but I gave them a paid vacation.

"Oh well, I guess I will make the food myself today" I muttered unhappily. Don't get me wrong I don't hate cooking, but doing so, for so many people, feeling like I hadn't slept for years, and being as mad as I am, isn't exactly thrilling.

After making the decision of cooking for everyone, I went shopping to buy the ingredients that we didn't have. I find myself hard to believe that, even if there is enough food to feed an army for a month, in my house, there wasn't all I needed to make normal food. Damn that chef and his stupid fancy food. Did I mention that I hate his food? The point is I have to buy some normal ingredients myself. Also since I was out, I took the chance to buy some medicine for their hangover. No one in my house has ever gotten drunk before, so it's natural that there was none.

I reached the house holding several heavy bags of food. Feeling a little bit less sleepy and in a better mood after breathing some air, I realized that it has being almost two years since I last cooked. Being that today, ended up being, some kind of private holiday in the Meng's household, and most workers were still sleeping, because they didn't get much rest last night; I could use the kitchen with neither interruptions, nor weird glances.

Cooking would be my hobby, if it weren't for the fact that I don't do it too often. According to my father, as a rich man's daughter, I'm not supposed to know how to cook; however I was taught by an old maid (who I always called Nanny) since I was little. She made sure I mastered all her recipes, and I had no choice but learning fast, she was always so lively despite being so old… It felt really lonely when she retired two years ago. Nanny considered that I should learn cooking diligently, because no matter what my father thinks, cooking is a _must_ for a woman since the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I really miss her, and the food she did for me. Since she was gone the food never has a homemade feeling to it.

That I can cook it's not something I deliberately keep a secret; in fact, it's more of an open secret, but only the maids know about it. Nanny was the head of all the maids, and was respected and loved by all them. Before leaving she asked that, _all_ my cooking activities so far should remain a secret. But even if they would never let out a word, I don't like cooking when they are around. They don't like me for being cold, and things get awkward, thus even if I could make my own meals daily, it's not something I usually do. Besides making a meal for only one person isn't any fun.

Having finished cooking a massive amount of food, I went to take a peek into my brother's room. They were awake by the time I did so. But they didn't seem to notice me out the door.

"My head is killing me" said Shen

"Tell me about it" Replied big brother

I knocked the door softly and they looked at me with sour-faces, while holding their heads.

I didn't turn on the lights; I read on the internet that, when you deal with people who drank too much, you should avoid making loud sounds and turning on the lights. I handed each one a hot plate of warm soup and a spoon, and left soon afterwards. I guess it's time I wake up the maids so they don't get their food cold. Then I'm sure they will take care of waking up the others.

* * *

><p>meanwhile...<p>

"The food today is really good, I never ate anything like this before" exclaimed Shen a little surprised.

"Our chef is in charge of making the food, but today it doesn't taste like usual" Lian added.

"Well, maybe some maid cooked instead"

"It makes sense; after all, I eat his food daily; I would have recognized it"

"You already have a chef, do you mind if I steal this maid of yours?" Shen asked seriously.

"No way, after finding who it is, I'll make her responsible for Alice's food, she barely eats any food, and when she does, she doesn't look like she likes it"

"Your sister doesn't look like she likes anything anyway, she is so unexpressive"

"She isn't like that, she can be really expressive!"

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it? I have known her for years and I never saw her showing any emotion, I think that, there are only two logical explanations; either she was born with something broken or she is made of stone"

"I may have agreed with that not too long" Lian paused "but the other day, when I saw her crying, I could see how fragile she was"

"You mean last week… when I found you hugging her in her room? I saw her and she looked like always, I was convinced that you were being nonsensical when you said she needed you. But I realized, something should have happen, for you, to change the date of a mayor conference so you could go home early"

"But she got really mad at me afterwards"

"Speaking of which, what did you do to make her mad. She should be used to your complex already, and yet she is so angry even _I _can tell"

"I was just worried, that she was late and went to pick her up at her school…"

"So you _did_ do something, it must have been something pretty big, I have to admit, that it's the first time I noticed that she has a bad temper. How can she still be so mad after a week?"

* * *

><p>*Knock knock knock*<p>

"I came to take away the dishes" I announced, before I picked up the plates and the spoons, entering the room once again, with two cups of coffee and some medicine, handling it to them. I saw as they gulped it down before leaving again, to put the plates in the dish-washer.

"Today's coffee tastes awesome too" Lian smiled "How unexpected"

Shen looked at his best friend and being dead serious he declared "I will snatch away the girl who made this no matter what"

"Hey, you can't do that"

"You sure can't" I agreed from the door "If you manage to bring her with you, things would get really troublesome"

The two friends looked in my direction a bit startled. They were surprised that I interrupted their conversation, and making such a weird statement to boot.

"Why?" they managed to ask after a while.

Not feeling like telling my brother that I was the one who cooked for them, so I could save me a possible annoyingly happy reaction, I replied "No reason in particular" not giving the matter much importance "But she wouldn't want to go with you" I added.

Big brother looked at me with confusion, but Shen, who felt insulted by my statement, asked me angrily "What's wrong with me? I don't remember causing trouble for anyone in the staff"

When Shen looked at me fiercely I widened my eyes a little for a brief moment. Shen didn't remember about last night! And probably my brother didn't either.

All of a sudden, Shen widened his eyes too, and turned to look at my big brother 'Her face moved! I didn't imagine it, right?' was written all over his face. My brother also had a lost expression. Now I'm sure he doesn't remember anything about last night either… just how much did they drink?

Seeing Shen's face full of disbelief, I started to feel extremely pissed. Talk about an overreaction. I only made a little gesture; he is getting a tad too shocked. I might be a little inexpressive, but it's not like can't have expressions, how rude!

I didn't say a word for a while, and I have the impression that they were talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was in a daze; the little gesture made me pissed, that plus the fact that I was already in a bad mood, made me remember the recent in-game event with Shen, and that made me go from pissed, to extremely angry. Turning around on my heels, I laid my eyes upon Shen, and gave him a cold look, a really freezing one, before I left hastily.

* * *

><p>"Did I just manage to offend your sister?" Shen was really dumbfounded "What did I do to make her mad?"<p>

"I don't know..." Lian said totally dumbfounded "I seriously doubt that my sister would get pissed at us for discussing about work matters"

"You are right, I didn't say anything insulting, and I wasn't even talking to her" Shen complained… "Your little sister sure is weird"

"She might be weird, but I don't think she would get mad for not reason all of a sudden"

Some time passed and then Shen gasped in realization "maybe it's over the maid issue; she probably is friends with the one I wanted to take away with me"

"I don't think so; Alice has never been on friendly terms with anyone on the staff"

"How mysterious, then, why did she get mad? I don't get it…" Shen's words started getting smaller when he finally realized that I was by the door. He then kept quiet for a while before a "Since when have you been listening?" slipped through his lips.

"Your little sister sure is weird" I repeated, and then looked at him, slightly amused. To think that something Starlight would say came out of Shen's mouth. How interesting, my bad mood disappeared somewhere, for a brief moment before a worrisome thing came to mind. I forgot to let her know that I wasn't going to get in game last night, I totally forgot, I should have given her a call! To think, that I went so far as to ask her for her cell number and I totally forgot about it, I'm soooooo doomed.

Feeling totally depressed I handled a piece of chocolate pie to each of them, and then sat in a chair staring at the slice of the pie I made; that I brought to eat, but was now on my lap.

"Are you planning to stay?" Big brother asked me a bit surprised. Didn't he care that I was so depressed? I changed my mood two times in five seconds… Oh right, I forgot that my emotions don't usually show in my face, so he couldn't have noticed.

Not knowing what to feel anymore, I looked up at him with half open eyes "I don't have anything better to do" I was feeling totally drained. I sighed and put a piece of pie in my mouth, before I started chewing it. My sigh didn't go unnoticed, and soon the silence in the room was so thick that you could hear a pin drop.

I guess I better forgive my brother, if he gets drunk again, and I forget logging in once more, I might have to deal with the GM's wrath… I might as well forget all about playing Second Life again, if that were to happen. A moment after finishing the little food in my mouth I turned to look at Shen "Can you go shower or something? I have to speak with my brother for a moment"

Happy to leave the heavy atmosphere, he nodded, and, with the dessert still in his hand he left the room.

As soon as Shen was out of sight I started "Big brother" but then I paused, looking at him jolt at my serious tone. I closed my eyes and in a solemn tone I finished "I'm sorry"

"Huh?" Big brother seemed to be puzzled. And I can understand why, I was refusing to look at him five minutes ago.

"I'm apologizing" you usually say 'I'm sorry for that right?' I'm so _not_ used to apologizing.

"But why? I was the one who made you mad" he stared at me with wariness "You didn't even accept my apologies, and now you… are apologizing yourself?"

"Indeed, I also think that you are the one to blame; but even if you deserve that, I keep ignoring you, I'm apologizing" I was obviously not sorry at all.

Big brother didn't know what to say in return of my sincere words, and I saw his jaw dropping. Was I a bit too harsh? I quickly amended "I should have been more mature" well not really, I just felt a bit bad because I was the one who triggered his outburst… But doing it in the school…Damn, I still want to punch him. I should be punching him really hard, ambushing me at school wasn't the only reason anymore; he deserves a beating for making so much trouble while being drunk. Geeze yesterday was even more awful than what happened at school last week. Big brother, you better be glad I'm letting you go, even if I'm not doing it, for your sake.

I was too immersed thinking how happy I would be if I could plumber him to the ground, and didn't realize that he looked at me with a helpless look "It's not about being mature, you make people worry" he said, bringing me back to reality.

What an unexpected thing to hear in this situation; but then again, I'm getting _that_ a lot lately from certain someone "I know" I replied shortly.

"You know?" he asked me with disbelief.

I nodded "I hear it quite often" and my friend isn't the only one who does so, there is also the president of my company and my two hacking mentors that are like brothers to me….

"You talk to people?" My brother interrupted my thinking; he seemed to be really surprised at my words "I thought you were always alone"

How rude, of course I talk to people "What kind of person doesn't talk to people?" most of them are people I don't know in person, and I have almost no friends, but I have many connections in the stock market, and in many online casinos, I have all kinds of online teachers; but above all that I have at least a thousand coworkers and underlings, including about twenty trustworthy office workers who are under my direct command… granted that I'm in disguise, and under an alias when we are together, so they don't know me as Alice… I see, so that's why my brother think I'm always alone. But I can't be open about the people I interact with, after all my two hacking mentors who I convinced to join the company went really pale after they met me, and the president of the company was about to faint; if I told my brother all he might as well die from the shock.

My brother was still lost for words when my cell started ringing. I took it out of my pocket, flicked it open and started replying several work related text messages. What a big blunder, I also forgot to send the documents; I have to finish them before the deadline. I'm really fast typing so it didn't take me long replying all my worried underlings for the unprecedented dely. In a couple of minutes I finished with it, and put the phone back where I took it.

"Sorry, you were saying?" I looked at him once again.

He looked baffled "What happened to your other phone?" it was his first time seeing my work device, no wonder he didn't recognize it.

I took it out my second phone out of my pocket "You mean this one?"

I don't know why, he started to look as his headache was returning "Why do you have two phones?"

What kind of question was that? "Because I do?" I rose an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked not making much sense.

"Having two phones these days is normal" I pointed out "Do you find it _that_ weird, that I bought a second one?" I don't really get what's so surprising about it, but I felt that this pointless conversation was getting too long "Do you have any other stupid question?" I said icily, wanting to drop the matter.

His mouth dropped for some reason. My poor big brother, it seems he doesn't have common sense. I looked at him feeling slightly worried, I guess that I should keep an eye on him. Oh well, I have an appointment, and since he didn't look like he was going to ask anything else, I stood up "Well, since we made up, I will be taking my leave" I waved a hand at him going away.

However In my way out I almost bumped into Shen who was wearing a very loose shirt and some pajama pants. With the sweet yet manly smell he was giving off and his wet long hair that was slightly messy, he actually looks so sexy, it's a good thing I know him so well; if this was our first meeting I would have fallen for him. How can girls leave him alone with his looks? That's really a wonder...

I was daze out for a moment, but was brought back to reality when my phone rang again, Uncle Long is calling for me, I better leave. I was about to leave the mansion when I saw a maid going around the house, with casual clothes… I almost forgot! I walked back to big brother's room to warn the two drunkards "Don't bother the employees, I gave them the day free"

"But today isn't a holiday" big brother looked confused, and then Shen stood up suddenly "You are right, we should be going to the office"

At this I stepped into the room "I forbid you to leave the house with a hangover and those dark circles under your eyes" I walked in Shen's direction and pushed him down to the bed "I called a sick leave for both of you"

After being forced in the bed by me, he got pissed; looking at me in a full rage "Our job doesn't concern you, you should stay out of this, after all _we_ are the ones who have to deal with the consequences… It's none of your business"

"None of my business?" I mumbled

*bang* I punched the wall with all my strength making it crack, how dare he say that, and why is my brother just sitting there like a statue? After annoying me to no end, after chasing me in-game, after making me look after them all night, after I dealt with the workers in the house, and ended up making food for everyone, I even went shopping, and made sure that my father wouldn't hear a word from this.

Now I was _royally_ pissed "Do as you please then" I said getting my arm back to a normal position "I will be taking my leave" my face was perfectly cold when I looked at them, not showing any expression. Then I walked away. Let's see how you handle it; I won't protect you from here on. I won't even explain the situation with the staff, for you, go ahead, and deal with it by yourselves.

While I was getting out I heard Shen's panicked voice "Lian are you ok? What happened?" and I turned my head to look back as a reflex. Shen shook my big brother, but he remained all stiff. I wonder why… he couldn't have been able to see the shadow in my eyes. Was he still in shock that people nowadays carried around more than one phone? I guess maybe it's some sort of generational gap; oh well, that's not important right now. I can't keep losing my time here. The messages didn't specify why I must attend personally, but I since it's really rare for me to be summoned, I guess it should be something important. Not turning back I grabbed my purse, a bag with change of clothes, and left the house.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This was supposed to come out on Friday, but I have a party then, and i have an appointment tomorrow... If I have the sudden urge to post another chapter this week I will do so... but i hightly doubt it.<p>

The first time I wrote this chapter I made Alice show much more emotion, and wrote a lot about Starlight, Nanny, Alice's childhood, the first meeting with big brother, and Shen. I will probably write all that again, but I think all of it needs a lot of polishing. i guess i should re-write the second part of the POV after this :(

Next chapter we will Alice with her step family… or so I call them, but they are people close to her in the office, there are 3 people so far that know her as Alice in there; I don't plan to make more people there who know about it. Just in case the two hacking mentors will become her big brother, and her big sister. And the uncle she got a call from was the president of the company. None of them know about Darkness, or Shen, or Lian. Alice keeps both of her family life, and her secret working life entirely apart. In fact she is unnecessarily secretive, and this one of the reasons she makes other people worry.

Other aspect that makes other's worry is her lack of common sense. How could she be so dense? I would also be shocked if my non-talkative sister, who I have never seen with anyone; beside the guy who almost raped her years ago; Happened to befriend random people, and have two cell-phones all of a sudden. And there she goes, thinking it was a generational gap. If I weren't the one writing about her, I, would be worried about her well being too.

I guess, I'm left flying solo again, have I been dumped? oh well. Until the next one. And don't forget the review (^v^)


	8. Special: Side one

Disclaimer: I don't own ½ prince, I just love it… but you knew that already (*.~)

**"This chapter is dedicated to my beta reader; I originally planned this surprise, when I started to feel I was overburdening you with work, which was over a week ago. Please get better from you illness, or whatever, because I plan to keep pushing work on you, and being a slave driver…. (*x*) I mean, I plan to keep asking you for your kind advice (^_^)"**

_Special thanks to CallMeCarmen for her collaboration, coauthoring, and creating Carmen. Even if I planned the whole thing, and wrote it down, this chapter wasn't made only by me._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Special chapter: Two sides of a story.<em>

Arrows crossed the sky, taking down one mob after another. Soon after, loot appeared on the floor and an orange figure appeared, jumped down of a very tall tree, and landed on its feet perfectly. The body of the creature was covered in red-orange fur, and only the dark brown fur on its head seemed to be long enough to pass as hair. From the stance alone, it was easy to tell that the feline creature was female.

With a big grin on her face, she opened her eyes slowly, and on the endless sea of orange a couple of fierce green eyes shinned with pride; the pride of an experienced player taking down her prey. Having picked up the reward of her hunting, she started humming happily some random song, and then she started to head back to Star City. However, she stopped upon seen a hooded figure next to the lake on her way back.

* * *

><p><em>Side One<em>

A demon girl was sitting by a lake. Her dark eyes looked at the moon and the starry sky with nostalgia The wind blew back the hood of her dark cloak and her long, dark, blue hair moved freely on the wind. The mysterious person turned around slowly, letting a beautiful face be seen. Those lonely eyes that looked somewhat hurt. Those dark blue lips that had a sad smile on them.

She stood up slowly and put one of her shoe-less feet on the surface of the water, and the expression on her face grew unreadable. She put her white slender hand on her pocket, took out a bottle, and bent down to fill it with water. She gave it a slow shake and looked playfully at the liquid a few moments, before she poured it onto herself. The water came down like a waterfall, running down her face and her clothes. She shook her head, and the drops covered her body. The light of the stars trapped on those drops made it seem like she was sparkling under a rain of stars.

Upon a glance I could tell that that person over there was someone really amazing. I couldn't help but admire her. She had the charm of a grown up woman. "Wow, you are really pretty!" I exclaimed with a wide smile.

She turned to look in my way slightly startled. But then the look of her eyes turned a bit cold. "If you are trying to get something out of me, praises will get you nowhere."

I didn't expect an answer like that! It sounds kind of like something I would say.

I started playing MMORPGS when I was eleven. I really spent a lot of time playing them, which made me go to bed at random times, so much that I had sleep disorders. I got into a lot of trouble at some point, so I had no choice but tone it down. When I was twelve, I had spent over a year playing a specific online game called 'The World'. I was one of the top players, and had collected a lot of valuable things there. My name was already somewhat famous, and I had a lot of people who looked up to me.

One day a really cute kid came asking me for help. He looked even younger than the real me. In game I decided to go for a more mature look, so I looked a lot older than twelve. The little one looked totally lost. He was a complete newbie, so I traveled with him and helped him level up. Unfortunately, he was a backstabber and a hacker; one night, he somehow made me unable to access my account. The next thing I knew, there were some really nasty rumors running around about my avatar. In the end, all my goods were stolen; even my newbie gear was gone! I received quite the shock, and since I couldn't go playing naked in a game (even if that wasn't really me) I had no option but to stop playing there.

I learnt my lesson. Nowadays, I still play online games, but I don't share any kind of personal information, and I have become really wary of other players. After all, many people out there take the anonymous factor as an excuse to do shady things, so I don't feel like repeating the experience… Could it be that she has a bitter experience like mine? She changed her attitude a lot after I praised her, but I better not let her keep being misunderstood.

"That wasn't my intention at all. It's just that you looked so graceful and mature! I couldn't help but praising you; I really don't have a hidden reason."

The girl blinked twice and the faintest smile appeared on her blue lips. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to doubt an innocent person. I guess I may have shocked you a little."

"Not at all, I can totally understand you. There are a lot of bad people out there; it's better to be careful," I replied in a reassuring tone.

At that, a sparkle crossed her eyes for a brief moment, sending shivers down my spine; but right after the ominous feeling was gone. It was probably just my imagination... However, she was still looking at me, which was a little unsettling.

"My name is Starlight. I'm a wizard of the demon clan."

I get it; she was expecting me to introduce myself. That's why she had her looks on me. "I'm Carmen, a feline beastwoman of the archer class."

"It's a pleasure to become your acquaintance, young Carmen." Her voice came out softly, like a gentle whisper.

How did she know I was young? After all I choose to be beastwoman so no one could possibly recognize me, or guess my age, and I'm sure I didn't say anything childish. Besides I'm pretty sure that she can't guess anything by the fact that my avatar resembles an orange cat, except perhaps, that I really love cat's; their flexibility, speed, and ability to land on their feet is so awesome, that it makes me proud to be a cat-woman. Hehe besides, they are so cute!

"Let me guess, you should be around fourteen… no, fifteen years old," she pointed out with her eyes still fixated on me. She noticed my bewildered expression, and quickly added in a mysterious, but somewhat smug tone, "I guess I hit the nail on the head."

"How did you know?" I finally asked with puzzlement.

"That's not important… Hey what is your level, do you want to level up together?" she brushed the issue with utmost ease. I was still very curious, but she was right; someone guessing my age is not worth fretting over.

"I'm level twenty, but even if I'm an archer and only fight long ranged battles, I specialize in strong accurate shots, and only fight mobs that I can take down with a shot."

"I see… what a fateful happening; I'm the same level as you. Maybe our meeting was meant to be. Do you want to train together?"

For a moment I doubted and couldn't decide on an answer, but before I realized it, I was fighting with that player, Starlight. I don't really understand how she managed to convince me. In fact, I don't even remember what she said to me. She said a lot of complicated things that I didn't quite get, and when she was over, I got all fired up for some reason and was ready to do her bidding. To my surprise, my way of fighting was really incompatible with hers. Her spell-chanting was so slow that by the time she finished the long incantations, I had already finished all the enemies. So, in truth, I haven't seen the strength of her attacks yet, not even once. It could be said that I was helping her level up… I don't think she is using me to level up. She must have a lot of experience already. If not, how could she have reached level twenty by herself?

I was getting pretty bored with all the fighting and leveling. "I think we should go back to the city. I ran out of arrows."

"I see… well no helping that. Let's go back," she replied while lifting her head up and looking at the stars. Then she turned to look at me. "Follow me." Then she pointed to some direction that was slightly out of the way. I started following her with eyes filled with curiosity.

In our way to the city I followed her step by step in silence. I noticed that she managed to make us keep walking without bumping into anyone, or anything. It wasn't a straight way, but it sure was faster. Back in the city, I was led to a big building. Then she left me alone for a moment. When she was back, she handed me a ticket for the tournament that was happening in the city. I was a bit touched, and accepted it happily. I really love free stuff, and who doesn't? Being in such a high spirits, I felt like humming, but doing it in front of so many people is a bit embarrassing, so I resisted the temptation.

As I walked towards my seat, I set my eyes upon the big battle arena and the people. We both sat down, and then Starlight became distant again. I really don't get this person! One moment, she looks useless, the next she appears to be an expert, then she gives me a present, and soon afterwards she ignores me.

The battle seemed like it was about to start. "Hello everyone, I'm your commentator for today, Xiao Li. Let us begin by introducing the two teams who will be fighting in this match! First, coming out from the west entrance is the Perfect Princess Team! The Perfect Princess Team is led by Perfect Princess, a mage of the elf race. Their five other members are a beastman warrior, a human warrior, an elf archer, a human archer and an angel priest."

From the sounds in the arena, it looked like the team who was just entered in the arena was really popular… Not that I had heard about them before. Coming here and watching a battle is the kind of thing I don't usually do, unless I can go for free. However, hearing all that cheering filled me with expectation; I was starting to feel pretty excited about the battle.

I glanced inquisitively to the door that was placed at the other side of the arena, and as the door opened the commentator spoke again. "Now, coming in from the east entrance is Odd Squad! Odd Squad has an extremely peculiar team composition consisting on an elf warrior, an elf thief, a beastman priest, an angel necromancer, a demon bard and a human mage!"

"What a bunch of weirdoes!" I mumbled, noticing that most people around were making similar comments. I turned around to see Starlight, but her reaction was a far cry from being normal. She didn't look shocked, or disgusted at all. In fact, I could see an incompressible light shining on her eyes. She turned on my direction for a moment, and then the shine disappeared.

She gave me a weird look. Her expression seemed to carry a twinge of disappointment, but considering the situation, there was nothing to be disappointed about, so I must have misread it. Understanding this person is completely impossible for me.

The commentator said a few words, and the battle started. I watched with awe as the white haired elf warrior started running along with the pink haired elf thief as soon as the battle started… In all my gaming years, this is the first time I've seen players charge ahead into battle before being blessed by their priest. This team is weird, even in their way of battling. They don't even seem to have a strategy! However I was proved wrong in a couple of seconds. Instead of charging to the warriors of the Perfect Princess team, they passed through them and I watched as the white haired one took out weird, small, white thing and hit it with his sword like it was a baseball. Whatever the thing was, it kept hitting the two archers, and before they could even draw their bows they were sent to the rebirth point… Thank goodness it wasn't me playing down there, the reason I chose to play a long-ranged profession like an archer was because I really hated pain. In fact I haven't been hurt by mobs so far, and I don't think I will ever die at this rate.

I shuddered at the thought of feeling the pain of dying in a game with 99% realism, and then continued looking the battle. The warriors were busy fighting some scary looking skeletons. Soon after taking care of the archers, the two elves started taking control of the whole situation. One warrior was sent to the rebirth point, and then the other one, leaving the priest and the female magician to fend themselves. It didn't take too long before the priest was also sent to the rebirth point, and the six members of the Odd Squad walked in the direction of the remaining opponent. The six of them didn't look like they had sweated at all. They looked perfectly cool. The magician was pushed into a corner out of fear, and the white haired elf stepped forward from the rest.

I was too far away to hear anything, but I had the impression that he was saying something. I don't really know what it was about, but suddenly the cornered girl jumped at the elf warrior… I don't really see a reason for doing something like that.

I was still trying to get the gist of the situation when an even more shocking thing happened. The elf warrior moved his sword and stabbed the girl in her chest with one swift movement. She turned into a pillar of light before disappearing, sharing the same fate as the rest of her team.

In the end I was getting really scared, and looked Starlight's way to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. To my surprise she didn't look away from the bloody massacre; she didn't even blinked when the swinging of the black sword made blood rain over the whole arena. To think that someone would make blood rain like that after the battle was over. How scary! But what creeped me out the most was Starlight's reaction; her eyes seemed to sparkle and the corners on her mouth seemed to go up, letting the phantom of a smile pass by.

I had no doubt that the one with the strange reaction wasn't me. The whole arena was completely silent, and the people around me had similar stunned expressions. "Odd Squad, victory." After a while, the voice of the judge could be heard. It seems it took him a while to get over his shock.

The winning team left the arena, and the crowd was still in silence. However somewhere along the line a lot of high pitched screams could be heard all around. To my surprise, these didn't sound like they carried any kind of terror. In fact they seemed to sound kind of… cheerful?

I was planning to part with this incomprehensible demon that I had been traveling with, but she dragged me once again, and we ended up training together for various days. After I leveled us up a bit, she would often take me out to eat. She didn't seem to have any kind of interest in the things and money that were dropped after the fighting, so I had no reason to complain. Even if I wanted to do so, I really don't want to offend this person. Who knows what she is really capable of?

I opened my menu at the tenth or so restaurant that this person had taken me to eat. She seemed to know all the places a little too well. That was pretty much the best thing about her, since she wasn't chatty, and when I tried to make her speak she used a really complex way to do so. Why am I still together with this person…? I had no idea.

Starlight was looking at the stairs the whole time. I couldn't quite comprehend what her attitude was about… not that I had gotten the slightest clue from any of her past actions. She would randomly look gloomy, and then she would act cold or have a glittering look on her eyes.

I couldn't help but stare at the stairs too, trying to understand what was so interesting about them. They were stairs, simply and plainly, nothing exciting about them, and yet she had her eyes glued there. I looked at the stairs once more trying really hard to solve the mystery, when a pair of cute girls came running down from there crying their eyes out and running away like there was no tomorrow. Shocked, I looked at Starlight; did she know this was going to happen? She must have some kind of weird ESP, or maybe she gained some kind of foreboding ability. That would explain how she managed to avoid danger, and other inexplicable things that she did… Now that I think about it, even if she does nothing, I have been leveling much faster since she started choosing what to train on, and where. Even the loot has been better.

Starlight stood up as soon as the two girls stormed out of the restaurant and chased after them. I tried to catch up, but my agility was way too low. I lost them in less than a minute, and when I turned around I saw several people running after them. "Rose, Fairsky where are you?" shouted a tall guy… probably a boyfriend or teammate of one of them, or something.

A couple of hours passed and there was no signs of my companion. I logged off.

The next time I logged in I was suddenly PMed by Starlight. "Carmen, come to the city square." The simply way she commanded me to come startled me a lot, and I rushed there.

I spotted Starlight standing behind one of the girls who ran out yesterday. The cute girl had a ribbon on her head and was giving a speech while standing on a big box of wood "…We must remain united and swept away the shadows. We have to stop this wicked world from going the way it is. It's time that we stand up and support the ones swallowed by the shadows. We must unite, have faith in our beliefs, and make them grow strong..."

The two hundred or so girls around were getting increasingly fired up. The animosity of the crowd was getting to me, and I couldn't help but look amazed by the overall situation.

"…Now it's time to organize ourselves, cheer and aim for victory!"

The roars of the whole crowd could be heard from far away like thunder. I started turning away, and in that moment I heard a loud yell that almost left me deaf. "Rescue the super handsome Prince from the demonic clutches of the gay Guilastes and help Prince understand the goodness of women once again!"

I still didn't get what that was all about, but then Starlight seemed to notice me. She immediately headed my way. "Carmen, what do you think? Wanna join our group?"

"What group?"

"This group."

For a moment I considered. It could be a bit fun to hang around these people, but I would rather be by myself... Yet I couldn't help but ask, "What's this group called?"

She looked at me with weariness. "Didn't you hear its name just now?"

"Huh?"

"We are the 'Rescue-the-super-handsome-Prince-from-the-demonic-clutches-of-the-gay-Guilastes-and-help-Prince-understand-the-goodness-of-women-once-again support group."

I paled and shook my head. "I don't want to. Who is this prince anyway?"

Starlight looked at me with disbelief.

"He is a really handsome bishie. You have seen him in the past. Basically, this group is a fan made one to keep him for going down the path of gaydom."

I don't remember seeing such a handsome person... Well my fashion sense isn't exactly the best after all, and I still didn't quite get what people meant when they said that a boy was handsome, or ugly, so it's no wonder that I didn't remember who the guy she was talking about was.

In the end I was dragged off once again and was trapped in their madness for 3 days before realizing that the player called Prince was the white haired elf from the battle the other day. This is crazy; why are these girls following around such a dangerous person? Not wanting to get dragged deeper into their madness, or get killed while at it, I left Star City and returned into the forest without even saying good bye.

"Carefree and normal gaming life, here I come."

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>C-AN:<p>

Hi! This is CallMeCarmen speaking. I had a lot of fun creating Carmen, so I hope you had fun reading about her. I'd love to hear what you think about her. Chicaalterego did a really good job of keeping Carmen in character, but she probably won't be writing about Carmen anymore. I might, though I'm really nervous... I'll do my best! (.)

Two Sides of a Story was written as a surprise from chicaalterego to her beta reader, so I helped out with the things that the beta reader usually did. I hope this chapter was up to standards. Everyone should appreciate what beta readers do, because editing this chapter was a lot of work, and beta readers do things like this all the time! So, if a beta reader is reading this, thank you for all the work that you do. (^_^)

See you guys next time! :D


	9. Special: Side two

_Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince, i just love it._

_Well here is the second side of this special chapter to my beta reader, thanks again to CallMeCarmen who betaed this part too._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Side Two<em>

The stars shone brightly. I stood there looking at them thinking how beautiful they were. I approached the lake. The wind blew really strongly, making my hood go down. At the same time, some dust fell into my eyes. When I tried to open them, I couldn't help but put on a pained expression. I wanted to take away the dust with my hands, but the blue nails of my avatar were very long and pointy, so since I was near the lake I decided to try to take it out with water.

I searched in my pouch for a small bottle and filled with water from the lake before pouring it over me, and letting it run down my face. I started to feel the pain in my eyes go away, but then I started to feel cold; they made this game too real. I felt like I was about to catch a cold, or die from hypothermia.

"Wow, you are really pretty!" A voice came from behind me, and I turned around hastily. "If you are trying to get something out of me, praises will get you nowhere." I was already in a bad mood. The last thing I wanted was to be chased around by a guy right now. My eyes weren't hurting anymore, but I could hardly see with them since they were dripping water.

The voice could be heard again. "That wasn't my intention at all. It's just that you looked so graceful and mature! I couldn't help but praising you; I really don't have a hidden reason." The atypical answer came out from an orange shadow, and I blinked twice to remove the water droplets obscuring my vision. The only person in sight was a really big cat with sharp green eyes, green archer gear, and green nails. On her back she was carrying a bow… Now that I look closer this person was clearly a woman, so she probably wasn't hitting on me.

Feeling bad for the girl, who I had probably scared by trying to shoo her away, I put on an elegant demeanor as I spoke. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to doubt an innocent person. I guess I may have shocked you a little."

"Not at all, I can totally understand you. There are a lot of bad people out there; it's better to be careful," she replied, in a very naïve way. This person must be either very dense, or very young.

But why would a young woman decide to play as a beastwoman? Maybe she has some kind of interesting secret motive; I looked at her with a lot of curiosity. I want to find out so bad. Maybe I can try to get close to her for a little. This may be really interesting; new toys are always the best to play with.

"My name is Starlight. I'm a wizard of the demon clan," I announced, analyzing her response.

"I'm Carmen, a feline beastwoman of the archer class," she said, and relief crossed her face. Usually I would say that it was my amazing ability to judge people that made me reach the conclusion of what kind of person this one was, but in truth she seemed to be really easy to read.

"It's a pleasure to become your acquaintance, young Carmen," I said softly. I was still looking at her inquisitively. Then her expression changed, and for a moment, she looked like one of those people who had become overly amazed with a fortune telling. This one was a naïve young girl indeed. Maybe that's why she decided to become a beastwoman. What an uninteresting reason. However I felt like showing off my deductive abilities. "Let me guess, you should be around fourteen… no, fifteen years old," I said, and I saw her face become filled with bewilderment. "I guess I hit the nail on the head." You must be thinking that I'm pretty awesome right now.

"How did you know?" she finally asked with puzzlement. How disappointing; there was nothing interesting in her reaction.

"That's not important..." I was really not interested in where this conversation was going. However, I had an idea. Someone like this would be perfect to keep me company for a little and level me up. I paused, and then finished what I had been saying. "Hey what is your level, do you want to level up together?"

For a moment she looked like she was still waiting for an explanation, but she let the matter slide. "I'm level twenty, but even if I'm an archer and only fight long ranged battles, I specialize in strong accurate shots, and only fight mobs that I can take down with a shot."

How convenient, this way I can level up withough doing anything. She takes down enemies with one shot, and does it so fast I wouldn't even need to chant those long spells. "I see… what a fateful happening; I'm the same level as you. Maybe our meeting was meant to be. Do you want to train together?"

She looked like she was reluctant to come with me, so I started speaking with my best hypnotic/manipulative voice... and after putting together some nonsense, getting this person to train with me was quite easy.

While we spent several days together, I guided her to the training places that would help her make me level up faster, or where I knew valuable goods would appear. After finishing an almost everlasting training in the woods, my companion finally complained. "I think we should go back to the city. I ran out of arrows." From her looks, it was obvious that she was going to leave me behind anytime soon.

I looked at the sky for a moment and remembered the way back. Then I looked back at Carmen. "I see… well no helping that. Let's go back." Since she wasn't going to fight anymore, and I'm too lazy to do so, I decided to go around carefully avoiding all the monsters, which I would dare say is the most useful thing I have learnt to do so far. "Follow me." I pointed, and she followed me, eyes full of curiosity.

We reached the city, and I left her alone for a brief moment. Then I handed her a ticket for a fight that involved a team called Odd Squad. I had heard some rumors about them from other game masters that were organizing the event.

As Carmen took the ticket from me happily I realized how smart my move was. Not only had I found an excuse for keeping an eye on her while watching the game, I had also managed to get her in better mood, which would make her more willing to let me tag along later.

We soon sat down, and, knowing that she wouldn't be leaving anywhere soon, I started to look down to the arena, not caring if she was around or not.

The commentator talked a lot about some unimportant team before getting down to what I had been waiting for. "Now, coming in from the east entrance is Odd Squad! Odd Squad has an extremely peculiar team composition consisting on an elf warrior, an elf thief, a beastman priest, an angel necromancer, a demon bard and a human mage!" I was amused; it seems that this battle will be a really fun to watch. After all, weird things are the most entertaining ones. I was getting excited when I felt the weight of a really heavy stare. I turned around to who it belonged to and saw the cat-girl by my side with her eyes on me. I was slightly annoyed that she had pulled me out of my happy moment, but I decided to let it slide. With some disappointment I looked to the stars; to think that this person would end up being this boring...

The overall battle was really uninteresting. It ended way too quickly, but before I could regret spending my money on those two tickets, I saw the super handsome elf kill off the only girl of the team mercilessly. I knew that the ticket was worth every penny when the bishie swung his deep black sword all around to shake off the blood of it, making the blood shine brightly on the white battle arena.

"Odd Squad, victory," cried the judge, and the silence grew deep. Then something super interesting happened; a lot of girls were thrilled by the cold murderer and started shrieking. They let out all kinds of exclamations.

I kept letting myself get leveled up. In return for this, I didn't pick up the loot. I let the one doing all the work keep it. I'm not so shady as to steal people's hard earned money, after all. Whenever I got hungry, I guided us back to the city and chose a place to eat. I got bored eating in the same place so many times, so I chose one place after another randomly. Since I was leading Carmen by the nose, I decided to pay each time… After all, I think she must be really stingy, since she looked so happy to receive a ticket, and so reluctant to eat with me the first time I dragged her over to a place I was sure she could easily afford.

I was walking on the streets for the tenth time, more or less, to pick a random place to eat when I saw Odd Squad go into a certain restaurant. Soon after another team entered it too. I decided to eat there. I entered the restaurant and saw them go upstairs. It didn't take me long to realize that they were going up to the second floor. I sat at a table that had a nice view of the stairs. My instincts told me that I shouldn't get too close to the dangerous elf, so I decided wait here at the first floor with hopes that I would see an interesting sight come down the stairs.

I had been staring at the stairs with all my attention to not miss a thing when I saw two beauties rush past with their eyes full of tears.

That's more like it. I stood up and followed them. This looks just like my cup of coffee. The two girls' agility was quite high, so I had a hard time keeping up. When I finally caught up, I saw the one with the ribbon hugging the other one as she patted her head softly. They were wailing, and the scene was really heart breaking. I stepped back and hid away to witness the whole scene in the shadows.

"Rose… *sniff sniff* it can't be true, it just can't *sniff*" one of them cried bitterly.

The one called Rose tried to comfort her friend a little. "At least, this is better than losing him for being ugly, or having him hate us for what happened in the past, so you don't have to keep crying Fairsky."

At this moment Fairsky looked up to her friend; I could see a tear roll down her face. Then a stubborn look appeared on her eyes. "Let's snatch him back!"

"How?"

"I don't know, but I can't let him end up getting trapped under the clutches of that gay demon bard."

Hoho, so Prince was gay, how unexpected. Well, it might be better this way; after all if he got a girlfriend she could end up getting slaughtered for no reason, just like the girl in the tournament.

I was pleased to see such a threat to all women on earth play on the other team, but then one of the girls continued talking.

"You aren't planning to hire people to butcher Gui, like you did when you thought that Lolidragon was her wife, right?"

The other one looked down for a moment, and then she asked in a low voice, "What else could I do? I can't come up with anything else."

At this both of them got quiet, and I saw the chance to step in. "You know, there can be more than one way to approach this issue."

Both of them looked in my direction and jumped. "I'm sorry, I was passing by and couldn't help but overhear your conversation." They looked at me with blank stares as I continued. "I think it is really noble of you to fight for your love, but violence isn't the way. Besides, it isn't a wise thing to stubbornly want to break people apart. It could end up strengthening their bond, something like a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing."

"What do you suggest we do then?" asked Rose, who seemed to be more composed about it than her friend.

"Well, you could try to gather more people to help you with it. It shouldn't be hard; after all, it would be a loss to all women on earth to have a bishie like that go astray."

We talked about a lot about it, and in the end the idea of forming a support group was born. But I have to say, their choice of name surprised even me… I would have never chosen a name like that, but in the end it amused me enough to not point out how ridiculous it sounded.

The remaining hours I dragged along as many people as I could, and by the time I handed Fairsky the speech I had written, there about twenty female players there ready to hear. As the words were said with all that emotion, other people started gathering around, and by the time it was over, there were at least fifty people roaring in agreement.

The next day, there were over two hundred people in the plaza. From the looks of this insane crowd, fans had told their friends and the word had spread about the speech and the support group. In the end, they were so fired up that they didn't care about the name… or should I say it fired them up even more for some reason?

Anyway, the point is that I was getting all the amusement I could get. However due to my job I had to stay away from the group for several days. I had to take my turn in receiving new players and helping them create their characters… One of the most boring things on earth!

The flow of new players had really gone down, but I guess it's only to be expected since the game had been out for quite a bit of time. I sat there bored waiting for someone to arrive when a total babe with a cold expression appeared. For a moment I doubted that this person had not gotten beatified already, but then it enraged me that someone that good looking could be living out there.

It wasn't surprising at all when she asked for beatification. She looked so incredibly perfect that I swore to myself to kill her if I ever bumped into her in-game; I couldn't help but feel like throwing up at the thought of seeing all the males of second life chasing after her. And when I was sure she would keep her appearance like that, she asked to be uglified.

This person proved herself to be quite interesting, and in the end I decided to help her with her wish to become even uglier than the 30% uglify rate. After one of the longest avatar creations I had ever done, I was certain that this person and I were, deep down, two birds of a feather. I told her to PM me and bid her farewell as I sent her to the central continent.

Then I stayed there. At least I had something to look forward to while I'm trapped here like a princess in the cave of a dragon waiting for her freedom.

In the middle of my boredom I started wondering what the girls on the support group were doing, and only then did the orange cat-girl, whose name I had already forgotten, cross my mind. Well, she seemed like she wanted to run away for a few days now. I probably won't see her again, but that's ok, she wasn't really that interesting. She didn't even have an interesting reaction when she saw good looking people... but that's ok; I can find more people to help me level up. Like that player Windy for example, she was super interesting, and after I showed my real self in front of her at some point when we were creating her character, she didn't seem to want to run away. I really want to travel with her, and while I'm at it, I could get the chance to keep searching for a potential boyfriend… my own knight on a white horse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: How hard it was to write this story! Writing from Starlight's point of view was one of the hardest things ever… I felt like she is such a complex character. More than a weirdo she is a really wicked mastermind. However since Alice doesn't have common sense and thinks differently than other people, she couldn't get dragged into Starlight's pace, and it was somewhere along then that she decided to travel with her.<p>

Alice changes after meeting Starlight. As it can be seen in the regular LK-ICE chapters, she stops restraining herself completely and becomes a bit more open.

Unfortunately I wasn't able to portray too much Starlight's obsession with fairy tales in here. She is as obsessed as Alice thinks, but she also loves messes, and chaotic situations. So I ended up giving that more importance for a change.

Don't forget the review, or i will start threatening with releases *muahaha*... well not really, but I really wan't to hear opinions on the two POVs of the Special ;)


	10. Working and flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince, but I love it and all that jazz.

* * *

><p>As soon as I left the house I went to a public janitor, and put on a black wig, some thin glasses and changed my clothes into something more childish and slightly baggy. This alone really makes me look different, but when I go around smiling slightly, I'm completely like another person. Not like I really feel any happiness, in fact I hate behaving this way, but if I were to be recognized it would be catastrophic. So I have no other choice but to act and hide my personality.<p>

I entered my company properly disguised "Excuse me" I called at the very distracted receptionist that was speaking in the phone. This employee was obviously new, any other employee who had seen me before, or was aware of who I was, would have been really wary by my presence there, but that one simply kept on talking by the phone as I waited for her to finish her call.

This chance was a perfect one to get a first hand opinion about the employee so I decided to play dumb, like I was a regular child, instead of demand her right away to lead announce my arrival to the president.

I waited for her to finish her call and then she looked at me with a tender look "What can I do for you little lady?"So far the woman was extremely polite, maybe because many others, before her, were fired for being rude to the common costumers; I myself made sure that they were fired, for they could damage the company's reputations; Nowadays our company is famous for our relationship with our customers, and our employees around here, are widely known as polite people; but I'm sure many of them only behave that way, in order for prevent their asses getting kicked out of the company. After all I myself made sure of establishing that behavior as a company policy. In return for their commitment the salary here in 'Lotus' is a bit higher than in other companies.

With my best face of good child I started playing with my fingers "I came to visit my uncle since it has been a while since I saw him last time. He is always so busy, he even works on holydays" I looked up at her with a sweet yet nervous smile pretending to be innocent, really well.

The woman looked at me with annoyance when I told her I was here to visit a relative. And acting like I was some kind of pest she spoke to me in a soft manner "I don't know if you already realized, but this place is a company, not a playground; so it would be better that I didn't disturb the grownups."

I maintained my childish demeanor, feeling a little annoyed. I look a lot younger than I usually do when I'm in disguise, but even if I were a five years old kid, this person shouldn't have treated a guest with such a half assed attitude.

*Clanck* a metal folder hit the table abruptly; it seems that the other receptionist let go of it after noticing my presence there.

Now, that's the normal reaction for someone who has been working here for more than a month; as of now I'm widely known around the company as Miss Long, the heir of the company, who is being learning the ropes from the president himself. But being the future boss, is not the only reason for others to fear me; since Uncle Long gave me an Spartan education, since I first met him in person years ago, I have become flawless, and my wide knowledge in various areas, my hard work and my good luck has made every single project I'm handled a mayor success. So right now I'm the youngest of the top executives, and no one doubts that I earned it.

It's needless to say, that offending me is not a very wise thing to do. I have all the authority to be a judge, jury and executor; and more than one has had his head chopped off by me.

I turned around to the source of that noise seeing her going pale upon meeting my gaze. The rude one by my side looked to her companion too, and gave her a look full of incomprehension upon noticing her reaction. She was obviously frightened of meeting my wrath too, after getting mixed up in this situation. However I gave her a sweet smile and winked an eye at her, which made her be totally at lost.

Looking attentive at me she looked like she was wanted to interfere, but I shook my head slightly, and she understood right away that I didn't want her to do so. Letting her unable to do anything but look at her companion in concern.

'Receptionist A' didn't notice that something was wrong with the whole situation and turned back at me, shooing me with her hand "You better leave now"

I put the brightest smile on my face as I closed my eyes. Several members of the staff had already spotted me and were looking in my way. But as soon as they saw the unusual cheerful expression, they became unsettled.

From the reactions of her coworkers, the impolite one, started to notice that something was off. However I had no time to waste there; then turned to speak to the other receptionist "I'm really sorry to trouble you, but can you please inform President Long that his niece came by?"

'Receptionist B' bowed deeply and hurriedly made a call, the hall was in complete silence as she did.

As I waited her to announce my arrival, I glanced to the now dumbfounded employee, then I dropped the act "I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on. Considerer this, a warning; I won't allow another mistake" I gave her one of my cold looks and she flinched; It seems that she was now aware that I wasn't an ordinary kid.

"Miss long, you can go ahead, the president is waiting for you in the conference room" I nodded and walked to the elevator, from where I could see "Receptionist A" getting a blue face; and then I put a sweet smile once more as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>I took off my glasses and my fake smile vanished as soon as the door closed. I took out a mirror and my usual inexpressive face looked me back. Behaving like the flawless heir can be really tiresome. I guess that right now, the people on the first floor must be making a fuss. It won't be long before we need to start looking for another receptionist, I don't even need to move a finger, since the rumors will scare her enough to resign. I think that saying that I'm merciless, and don't have any sympathy, or that my cruelty knows no bounds is way too exaggerated. I don't say that rumor is completely unfounded, after all 'where there is smoke there is fire' and I have fired quite the amount of people, and those who work under me are close to die from exhaustion at before getting used to the speed I work with… but to be nicknamed the coldblooded dragon is going a bit far. Besides, I also have university, and to keep training my body, so it isn't like I can afford to spend a lot of time on projects, so I only take care of one at a time, and I don't do it that often.<p>

I wonder what people would say if they knew that I'm already the mayor owner of it. Would they be even more nervous around me...? I wonder if that's even possible.

I wonder what the people in charge of hiring the new staff are doing. But now that I think about it, the second receptionist was quite capable and smart. Probably they were fooled by the one that treated me like a bother, after all people usually put on a façade in front of their higher ups.

The door of the elevator opened and I plastered a slight grin on my face once again. And many saw how the people were in the midst of a chaos; from the looks of it I was called here to give them a hand. A guy with glasses made me a signal to follow him, and so I did. Entering the conference room, where I saw Uncle behind a huge pile of documents.

He didn't notice me there; he was way too absorbed in his job, as usual. I simply walked by his side, and took the document he was reading, and gave him an expressionless look.

He was about to complain, but seeing it was me he relaxed his facial muscles. Then not even saying a word to me, he handed me some papers. I looked down at them and walked away from the room.

* * *

><p>"I want a moment of your attention" I said loudly while stomping on the floor "I came here to give a hand, send me the more urgent documents and I will take care of them right away. The president already handed me the report, I will be in my office, so look for me there. This project is now under my care"<p>

Many of them sighted in relieve, which wasn't surprising since the situation was so critical, and the failure of this project could be the loss of billions for the company. However no matter how bad things looked, everything I handled ended up as a success. Nevertheless they were getting a tad to relaxed, they seemed to have forgotten a little detail "Now stop slaking off, get back to work" I roared and all of the returned to work. I _am_ even more of a slave driver than the president.

The following hours I holed myself up in my office, reading documents, and writing instructions on the computer with unmatchable speed. It took me a couple of minutes to finish off the first row of documents, and to make a plan to distribute the load between the departments. I kept getting constants visits as I kept making calls, negotiating here and there, pulling some strings, and working on documents for hours until it was starting to get dark. I was too immersed to notice the time. But no matter what it was not the time to leave, I will figure latter about what to do with not going home tonight.

I breathed for a moment and made a call to my house, and thankfully it wasn't my brother who picked up the call.

"Meng's residence, what can I do for you" a familiar female voice picked up the phone.

"The rabbit of the moon is eating rice cakes!" I said with a monotone voice.

The maid at the other side of the phone let her mouth drop, and muttered a "Huh?"

Saying 'The rabbit of the moon is eating rice cakes' was a phrase that was used between the female staff of my house, and meant that they had personal business to attend, and couldn't arrive home. This secret code could be used for all kind of emergencies, but 99% of the time it was used by the maids who skipped work to meet with their lovers. Nanny created the code along with a pact, and no one was allowed to ask about the circumstances of it. A long time ago I was sure that she created it, as a way to help me compensate the rest of the maids for helping me hide stuff from my father. Even if we don't get along, and they don't like me, we have an unwritten rule about protecting each other. Oh! But it's not like they hate me…It can be said we are in some kind of neutral ground.

After a while she seemed to have snapped out of it "Miss Alice!" she stammered alarmed and was rendered speechless.

"It's not what you think. I'm in a hurry, I'll explain things latter" I hurriedly amended before hanging up.

Tomorrow I will have to give them some kind of explanation, to prevent them to start gossiping. Oh well, I guess I will have to return at some point before school so my brother don't notice my leave. I hope it all goes well. I'm starting to get really worried about not getting back home, but I'm stuck here. I guess that if I had come sooner instead of taking care of my brother and his friend, I would have heard about this situation sooner and maybe everything would have been easier to solve… How troublesome.

After working like mad for a couple hours more, I realized it was about the usual time I went to sleep, and cried silently. Now I'm definitely going to be killed by Starlight net time I log on. Another random person came inside, to handle me more documents, and to take with him the ones that I already finished. I vowed myself to finish it as fast as it was possible, and then stopped the greetings all along as I hurried in what I was doing.

To think that a long time ago I used to think that the Uncle was capable of handling anything alone. I thought it would be really easy, but as I started getting more responsibilities, I realized how wrong I was. The only thing I'm better than him is at speed, and connections; but he is an expert dealing with people, takes many projects at the same time, the depth of his work is in another level, besides he is the one in charge of workers, the one who negotiates, the one who leaders all the staff, the one people look up to… He is really amazing! If it weren't for the people of his ex-company sabotaging him at the beginning, he wouldn't have needed any help financially and my life would have been totally different. Most likely I would have keep on betting with a fake ID until someone discovered all, and then I would have been doomed.

I'm kind of thankful to those people, and I think Uncle is too. After all he once told me that since the death of his family, around fifteen years ago, he was all left alone. And after all we went through together right now he considers me his family. But I'm not the only one he considers his family, there is also Fa-gege and Jiao-jie, which were once my hacking mentors.

Things happened more or less like this:

Uncle wanted to start a business by himself all alone, and failed because the people of his former company (who didn't want to let him go) were sabotaging the small company he founded and cutting the incomes.

He in an attempt to save as much as he could, and don't left his employees jobless, he finished deciding to sale the actions.

Appeared some mysterious buyer who started buying the no-name fashion company, but it wasn't enough, since there were people hacking on their systems.

Uncle… I mean the president asked the mysterious Jian Xu (AKA me) help in a desperate attempt to avoid going bankrupt.

I asked both of my hacking mentors, that I had befriended, from the time I was 8 till that time (when I was 13), if they were interested in a job, and I offered quite the amount of money to create an impenetrable red of firewalls. Which they managed to do flawlessly.

Things started to improve and to solve the money issue I offered them limitless funds, for I could always gain the money back, betting or in the stock market.

After one year of struggling, things were going smoothly, and the company value rocketed. And kept on rising until today.

Truth being told, I only started giving away money because of a whim, and because it was more entertaining than betting; after all I thought I would get a new type of amusement to have a lot of people working under me. I was really immature back then, but somewhere along that year, when I started struggling along with them, supporting them, and studying to prevent them for sinking it stopped being a game. It had become my responsibility, and I made it sure to help every way I could; it was quite hard. It was around that time that I started carrying books with me all the time and that I would go sleepless while working and discussing with the president Jian Long.

If I did it all of a whim you might wonder what criteria I used to choose this company in particular... it wasn't something really deep, and I really wouldn't have imagined that it would turn into a success! It seems that Jian Long was quite known as a fearless businessman back then, and he, after years of saving he decided to found his own company of clothes. So when I saw the actions of a fashion company being sold, and saw researched about it, to find that the name of the president was the same one form my alias, I felt it was destiny to invest there… pretty stupid of a reason right? Well I was 13 back then, and I was some kind of sheltered porcelain doll that was making illegal money behind his parent's back… Basically I really didn't know the value of money in the past. It was after working with all my might for a year, that I started getting to know what the real world was all about, but I was still too naïve. It wasn't until I was 14 that I was requested to meet by the president (and my mentors threatened to meet them) and that I made my first appearance in the company when I started growing up mentally.

I agreed to meet the three of them! And it's easy to guess what happened next, after I finally managed to convince the receptionist that I had been summoned by the president, and they let me pass. When I met the three people who were so eager to meet the adult, male, kind and rich businessman they had pictured… but when they finally did so, they were proved wrong in their conclusions; they obviously freaked out! And they did so big time, they forced me to tell them the whole story and after my honest explanation I got scolded. And from there on I was forced to see the how reckless my actions were.

From that moment on I was forced to get out of my bubble, and got an earful for the first time in my life. No one had ever bothered explained this kind of things to me. So I paid a lot of attention to what they said. And took every word to heart; what seemed to worry the trio for some reason all over again. They told me that it was a wonder how I managed to survive unscratched, purely innocent to this point. I was being treated like a little kid, and for the first time in my life I felt like one.

They turned out to be such a good bunch of people, they decided that my family had let me too neglected, and they decided to raise me properly. I remember that once when they were trying to explain, to themselves, how someone could be so lucky; they said something like "'God looks after fools, drunks, and young people' and I was a very foolish kid, so he was watching over my by a twofold. And that if I got drunk then I would never have a worry in life"

I wondered about that and the next day I drank a bit of alcohol and got slightly drunk. Soon after I figured that their conclusion was mistaken. I got in quite a lot of trouble with my Nanny, who covered the whole issue up… I think it was around that time that she made up the 'don't ask don't tell' unspoken rule, form the pact of maids… Now that I think of it, I feel that Nanny is a lot like Starlight, she has the power of reading minds, and brainwash people. And for some reason I still find them likable.

Anyway, I stared absent mindedly for a couple of seconds to the newly brought documents. And then continued working on them, I looked at the clock on my desk, and saw that today was already tomorrow, it was about two in the morning, and not a single soul had left the floor. I finished them, about an hour later, and I felt like I was about to collapse, this had been my second sleepless night in a row, and I had to do so much in both of them. I gulped down the 5th cup of coffee since I arrived, but the caffeine was not making too much of an effect anymore. I shook my head; I have to put up the example. Suddenly the room grew silent, and I came out of it with the documents on hand, many of the employees had turned into zombies and were moving at tortoise speed, while other rushed like they lives depended on it, it was quite the picture.

After I managed to move my wobbling-self to the conference room, and handle the last row of my share of documents to the president who was also working on his own pile of documents. He had a little smile on his lips as I finally handled him the final draft. All was ready, and he knew that it wouldn't be needed to check the report since I was the one who did it.

He stood up with it, and faxed it right away to the rest of the employees at the floor, and after reading the report briefly, he started making phone calls, and when it was over he got out of the office with swollen eyes "It's over" he shouted happily and at his cheerful words, many of them sighted in relief, and the ones still standing dropped dead right where they were.

The mountain of death bodies that had grew on the floor, collapsing one by one, due to exhaustion made the office look like a battlefield. If there was any blood spattered around then it would be perfect. I looked at the people around the floor, and was dying to join them, but I had only about two hours to reach home before my brother started his weird routine of watching me upon my sleep. Not even the staff would be able to stop him from entering my room then.

I looked pleadingly at Uncle, who was the only one still standing, like an army general, or a hero, alone in the middle of the crossfire. "I need to get home, or I will be in trouble" He looked at me and came into a sudden realization. I don't blame him for forgetting, he was half sleep. It was amazing how he managed to pretend he was widely awake as he worked, and talked to the staff. But after seeing them collapse, he let his body sway, in a very unfashionable way.

*Yawn* "I think that's right. It would be impossible for you to get a taxi at this hour, want me to give you a lift?" I then looked at him with horror; he wasn't planning to drive a car in that state, right? I put a vey awake expression, as fearing for my life made me forget all about sleeping.

"I'm ok, don't worry!" I replied in a monotone voice with an inexpressive face, and walking away I took out of my purse my keys and flew away of the office; and then I started running home with all my speed.

* * *

><p>When I was halfway there it started raining, and I stepped on a mud pond, which made me fall over it. Now I was looking totally brown, and was completely wet.<p>

I felt very unlucky and barely managed to stand up. I swayed like a newborn calf, and fell to the grown, getting even muddier. This was really embarrassing but luckily for me no one was around to see that. I managed to stand my ground once again, and started walking fast, but carefully, decided to go through a shortcut. There are still 45 minutes left. However for some unlucky reason I spotted some burglars beating up a guy who was wearing glasses. I looked at them, and they looked I'm my way.

"Missy, don't dare call the police" said one of them as he pointed a knife to my throat, and with one of his hands he groped my breast "Wow, such a big pair of tits, you want to have fun with me for a little" he whispered to my ear as he licked my neck.

I felt totally grossed out, but I was too weak to fend for myself against the three of them. However the glasses guy threw a stone at the guy who had his hands all over me. It was then that he loosened his grip. I took my chance and with a swift movement stole his knife, and giving him a sudden hit on the neck I let him unconscious. It was then, that the others started charging on my way. In a surge of strength I jumped in midair, and kicked other two in the faces, and made them fall into the ground.

They stood up soon after, it was getting more difficult that I figured it would take me, if it was on my usual condition it wouldn't have taken me three minutes to take all of them down. But since I wasn't it took me about thirty and I received quite the amount of damage.

* * *

><p>After finishing with the beating I was getting dizzy. But my drive to arrive home was way stronger than my dizziness. I ran as fast as I could and arrived to the outside of the mansion. There was no one around, and there was no way that I would have woken up the people in there, for I could be discovered.<p>

Putting my force in my legs I climbed a tree and then jumped over the wall like a ninja. But I landed in the wrong way and I my feet got twisted painfully. I bit my lips making them bleed slightly, and then I rushed forward my room. The dogs form the house didn't attack me, since they recognize me, but they whined, making me want to be able to get them to understand that I was trying not to be noticed. I gave another look to my clock, it was ticking and there were only a couple of minutes left. I ran one more time to the main building and climbed to the window of my room that was on the second floor. I hide there and saw as my brother entered my room followed by a maid.

"Miss Alice is changing right not, you shouldn't get in there" the female voice could be heard and I hanged of the window, what bad timing!

I watched with some fear as my brother looked to my tidy bed, it was not hard to conclude that no one had slept in there at all, since it was so perfectly made. Having a look of disbelief he yelled "Alice, are you really there?"

I started moving a hand next to another and since the rough decoration made the surface easy to climb, I used it to move in the direction of the bathroom door.

"Alice" my brother kept banging at the door, and I was growing restless. I managed to open the window from outside somehow and entered the room.

Totally ignoring the banging on the door, I picked up some daily clothes, and wore them. All the mud that had being covering was washed away already by the fierce rainstorm.

*Bang* the door opened abruptly, and fell into the floor.

I simply sat there pretending that I was combing my hair "Why are you making noises this early in the morning?" I asked not turning back.

"Alice, you were here, why didn't you reply?" He asked me somewhat embarrassed, as he realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt yet.

I didn't turn around. And pretended to get angry "Get out" I stated coldly, and I heard a bang behind me.

"Lian Meng, come, get here right now"

Fearing that Shen would also enter the room, where I was shirtless, big brother hurried outside, and soon after I heard, with some relief, as their footsteps got further away. I sighed in relief, and feeling more relaxed I let my conscience disappear as I blanked out, collapsing into the ground.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: For some reason I don't have much to say in this one… how weird! I had to do this one twice, it was quite the handful.<p>

Anyway, the code "The rabbit of the moon is eating rice cakes!" was sort of taken out of Sailor Moon, in one of the chapters of the first season, when Luna is reporting to Arthemis LMAO, I feel quite old remembering it. Probably in the English version was different, and I'm translating it directly from the Latin version of it "El conejo de la luna come pastel de arroz" I have always held that phrase in my heart for some reason.

Don't forget the review! or I will punish you in the name of moon! XDXDXDXDXDXD


	11. After the blackout

Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince, I just love it!

* * *

><p>I woke up in the floor; it felt like I had been there forever. I looked out of the open window. The sunrise had become a sundown; well it took me a couple of minutes to realize so, but I was quite certain when I saw the sun, in my window that pointed to the west. I tried to stand up, but my efforts were futile.<p>

For a moment I couldn't place why I was there, but then I remembered everything that happened the day before. But to think that no one had found me yet was more of a miracle than a wonder. After all, in my home there are pretty many servants… well, I will think about this latter, since they didn't come in, I have one less thing to worry.

I put my hand on my throbbing leg; it was pretty swollen, and I couldn't quite move it. I panicked inwardly for a few minutes before getting my right mind back. This isn't the first time something like this happened, I had gotten all kind of injuries in the past while training, so I could give myself some first aid.

I picked up an umbrella of the closet and used it as a cane so I could stand up; and took out my first aid kit; which was bigger than the norm, having all kind of bandages and pieces of wood in case of something big. I patched my leg temporally but I knew more than well, that what I needed was a doctor.

My face was burning; I was starting to get a really high fever, not only for getting sick from the rain, but for the leg as well. I looked myself in the mirror for a moment. My inexpressive look was nowhere to be seeing, and my face had turned really red and sweaty because of the fever. If someone else saw me like this it could be really embarrassing; not to say that it would make other people want to ask me many things, that I don't have an answer for, and if in the end, I would be giving my father the perfect reason to put me under the care of a body-ward, just like my brother has Shen… I guess I wouldn't manage to wriggle out of it this time.

I cleaned my face and washed the sweat away. Then I put on a long dress with some difficulty; I was satisfied to see that it hides my swollen-bandaged leg perfectly. I looked in the mirror once again, I looked a lot better, but my face was still burning red. I walked half jumping on a leg, and still looking myself in the mirror; I started putting on my makeup.

I covered my face until I regained my usual skin tone; but even if it doesn't look like it, I still feel like dying. Thanks god that the thick makeup was, at least, enough to hide my pain to others.

I put on my expression usual expression "perfect" I exclaimed, but when I did so, my voice came out really weak and hoarse. Well since I don't talk much I guess it should be fine.

This cover was perfect for a while, but I was practically agonizing. I had only one option, get out of the mansion. I took a deep breath, and approached squatted on the floor to get my phone out of the muddy clothes, that had gotten dry. I dialed my mother; she wasn't picking up the phone. I guess that I can go to her place for the time being and contact her latter. I will ask her to make a cover up for me; this one wasn't my first time asking her to do so, and she is better than me at it anyway.

I held on my umbrella tightly, and put on some pink glasses. If it had being a more normal hour I would have chosen sunglasses; but I had no option but to settle with those, to help me hide the redness of my tired watery eyes.

Good thing that I'm so fashionable, if not I wouldn't have around, something as useless as those colored, decorative glasses, which only porpoise was to make people look good.

I didn't even spare a word for the people of the house as I left hastily; but I made sure to leave a note behind saying I was going to visit my mother; and whenever I did so, it meant that I was going to stay away from several days. And the maids know that the most likely reason for that is due to some sort of injury. I walked perfectly bearing the pain as I left the mansion, and leapt on the Lamborghini my driver had parked outside, as if knowing that I was going to leave beforehand. I didn't do so, but if something the old man was good at, was in knowing when and where I wanted to go before I spoke even one word.

The car was soon in front my mother's building complex. I took my copy out of my pocket, and attempted to open the door. However I realized something was wrong. The key didn't fit! I looked at it with some fright. I was way too tired to panic at this point, so restrained myself to ring the bell.

No one was home; I was getting increasingly confused, and thinking aggravated my dizziness. I gave a look to the bag I was carrying. I should have packed a change of clothes; but instead I used it to hide the muddy clothes from yesterday, the wig and the fake glasses… There was no way helping it, I hadn't time to ask the maids to hide it for me; so if I didn't take those away and leave fast I would have been discovered by my brother. And I really didn't want to run into him.

I sat there on the cold floor, I looked at my phone and it tempted me to call the old driver to fetch me back; but I discarded it. Even if my double life is something, that sooner or later could get discovered, I wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag tonight.

I sighed unmoving as I replayed over and over all kind of worst case scenarios on my mind, and saw, as the red sky turned completely into a dark starry one. Night had arrived, and my diver was long gone already. I didn't have the guts to keep pushing my luck with the maids, and I felt like I had nowhere to go. I wondered what my big brother was doing right now, and sighted before crawling myself into the cold floor.

* * *

><p>"You are!" A somewhat familiar voice called out to me in my sleep, I couldn't place it at tall. And my vision could not identify the face of its owner since my sight had become blurry.<p>

I looked up and saw the eyes of whoever that person was, moving from my face to my tightly bandaged leg, which was still gravely swollen.

I looked to the floor letting my pain show into my face. I hear a soft clank as my pink glasses slided down, and crashed down the floor. I felt the soft night breeze scarp my swollen-red eyes, and feeling them become dry because of it, I let tears fall as a waterfall. Many of them disappeared within my thick makeup, but soon they started washing it. I felt my consciousness drifting away.

I heard a yell "You are burning up!" and then whoever it was ran away, disappearing into an apartment, and then came out alongside with another figure; a tall one, definitely a man. He picked the lightweight me, with ease. Then I simply lost conscious.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes once again I was in a white room, and my leg had been cast. I tried to move a little, but I felt that all my body was in pain. I took a look to my arms and noticed that I wasn't wearing my clothes, and that the makeup of my body had been properly washed away. The scratches of my body could be seen easily; alongside with a lot of purple marks that I hadn't seen before.<p>

"Windy?" a familiar voice called out to me in my daze, and I could only look up.

'Starlight?' I exclaimed in my mind before widening my eyes. I couldn't open my mouth; I froze stupidly at the unexpected encounter.

"Windy!" Starlight's voice called my in-game name once again; it was now filled with relief as it resonated into the room.

She leapt to my side, keeping a shocked expression.

I looked at my friend once more, noticing that she wasn't a beauty (her face was more in the cute side) but still looked a lot alike her female avatar. Her eyes and hair were black, she was thin, and she was wearing a short, tight black outfit. It was latter that I would notice that this person, who was wearing such an enticing attire, was kind of petit, at least 10 cm shorter than her avatar.

"Starlight, where am I?" I managed to say with a trembling voice.

"In the hospital" She looked at me worriedly.

That should have been obvious ( -_-"). I sat down… well I tried to do so, but once again my body didn't respond. I think I'm too weak to move just yet, a couple of attentive eyes were all over me, she probably noticed "Stop looking at me like that" I said giving her a weak smile "Oh! And thanks for bringing me here"

"You are not such an idiot, you weirdo" she smiled with a lot of relief "I had never seen with some many injuries before" she said wile sobbing "You better give me a good explanation for it"

I nodded, and then I remembered something "Sorry for the two day delay" I said while my face turned even redder than what it was with the fever.

She widened her eyes, and then chuckled "You sure are a weirdo, you know?"

"It takes one to recognize another right?" I replied and smiled cheerfully, as I wasn't on a hospital bed unable to move.

*Creack* A door opened. Starlight turned around and I followed her line of sight. We both saw a lovestuck handsome doctor coming into the room.

"Dear, who are you looking at with those heart shaped eyes?" Starlight asked fuming with anger.

That expression was so familiar; he was probably fixated on my beauty, and on top of that I was smiling, no wonder the guy was unable to notice Starlight's expression, which bordered on murderous.

The blushing man was unable to hear her reproachful words, but I, on the other hand, got a hang of her jealousy really fast; I let my smile vanish replacing it with cold glare "State your business" I spat, and then noticed Starlight giving me a surprised look, as she realized that the guy had finally snapped out of it.

"We need you to fill some papers… Do you need us to contact your parents?" he asked me with a pink face as he handled me the papers.

I took a look at them briefly "It won't be necessary to bother them. I can pay the costs right away if you require it"

He nodded and I followed him with my eyes as he left hurriedly.

"Starlight… who is that guy?" If she was one of the people I met yesterday, then maybe… "Isn't that the same man from before?" I asked her trying to recall how the blurry figure looked like.

"Yes, he is my new boyfriend, and he is the son of the owner of this hospital" she announced proudly "he is quite a catch isn't he?"

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend" I looked at her with extreme disbelief.

"Of course you don't know about him, I met him only yesterday"

"And you took him into your apartment already? Are you crazy, that's way too dangerous!" I nagged worriedly.

"How dare you say that?" she gave me a disbelievingly look before getting all high and mighty "I'm proud of my instincts, and have never gotten a scratch in all my years of fooling around and changing boyfriends… besides, for you to have this many wounds and not wanting to contact you parents… you were doing something shameful and dangerous yourself, weren't you?" then she huffed "Someone in your position has no right of giving _me_ advice"

"You are right!" I realized suddenly, and then she gave me 'the look'... damn, she is curious; she will pester me forever, and annoy me to no end if I don't tell her what happened. I might as well skip the experience, after all, I would probably end up giving in anyway.

"Let's make a deal" I proposed "I will tell you what happened, but you must not interrupt me until I say I'm finished" I then glared at her with my fiercest look "If you make one comment before I finish, I won't say anymore"

She gulped down under my scary, overpowering aura, and bit her lips wile blinking. I was pretty serious this time around, and she knew me enough to tell.

"Well, were should I start…"I trailed of my past; I was way too young when it all began, and thus the story is kind of long. With the tendency of dropping the subject she has, I probably should keep it simple, and finish it before she gets bored of it "For some time now I have gotten a penchant for betting on online casinos and making money in the stock market. At some point I invested the money I earned in a small company, buying it almost entirely, and yesterday I had to take care of some business there"

I finished all of that in one breath and then looked at her sparkling eyes that were ready to overflow with questions, but didn't know where to start.

I continued before she made up her mind on what to ask "My family doesn't know, and you could say, I'm living a double life… And I had quite an accident in my way back, before I managed to sneak into my room through the bathroom's window" and then added "Well that's about it"

I gazed at her with some awkwardness, and she was trembling with excitement "A secret life, how fun!" she exclaimed at last "Don't worry about anything, I won't speak a word of it"

*Sigh* what a relief. It looks like she was more trustworthy than I thought; I didn't have to put any pressure of her, to prevent her to speak. I smiled sweetly, and saw her shudder.

"What was that smile about?" she asked me a tad fearful.

She really is perceptive! Damn her sixth sense…"What do you mean?" I blinked feigning ignorance. Then a question filled my mind "By the way, what did the doctors say about my condition? I'm not going to get stuck here, right?"

She looked hesitant for a moment "Well, the injure of your leg was properly treated, and you will be able to take the cast off in a moth more or less; but the bruises and scratches are something that made some of the nurses think you were victim of domestic violence and maybe rape, plus you were starting to show signs of anemia"

"Rape?" I paled. I know I haven't been eaten properly, these past few days, so it's not all that surprising that I was getting anemic, but domestic violence and rape? How outrageous! "They are wrong… But, what can I do? I can't tell them the truth!"I cried "But no matter what I can't let something like that to spread! What would my father say?"

I trembled with fear at his reaction, making him get mad at me for making him become a culprit of domestic violence. He _is_ quite intimidating and easy to misunderstand; so he would be the most likely one to become the prime suspect. As the say goes 'Like father like son' well in my case t should be 'like father like daughter' we are way too alike in that aspect… Not that he is expressionless; I would say he is misunderstood because his expression is way too fierce.

My father inherited me his piercing blue eyes. However, even if they are the same shade of blue, they are nothing like mine. Those eyes of his are small and sharp, and are hard to notice, after all his messy eyebrows draw too much attention; on top of that he has bad eyesight so he also wears a pair of thick glasses. It could be said that you would have to look very hard at them to notice they are blue. On the other hand my eyes are big, beautiful and mesmerizing; they are like weapons, sharp, cold, and hypnotic. They are the second thing guys notice about me… yeah, the second one, I don't get what is so good about a pair of bouncing big boobs. They make your back ache, and they are hard to train with. At the beginning they made me lose balance more than once… Well that's not important. The point is that my eyes are really hard to miss. After all, many victims have drowned in there; in those sparkling seas of clear blue.

I wonder what it was that my mother found so attractive in my father. His looks are really plain, and he is way too serious, they are not compatible personality-wise. My mom is the kind of person who shines, who is free and unrestrained. Her black eyes have so much life in them; she is really expressive and overreacts a lot. She is an actress, and she can convey her feelings perfectly… she also is incredibly good at lying.

My parents fell in love at first sight, and got married in the spur of the moment; but their marriage lasted only about three months. It seems that she couldn't bear to live in a big mansion, and staying as a housewife. On top of that my father was hardly around due to his work, and the flames of her love cooled rapidly. It was right after their divorce that she came to know that she was impregnated with me. My father tried to convince her to stay, he practically begged her to marry him again in the various months she stayed at the mansion since she had a complication on her pregnancy, making it pretty risky. They came to some sort truce, but as soon as she gave birth, she left me under my father's care, left the house completely and started dating a fellow actor.

Love is really crazy! it's hard to believe that someone as composed and prideful as my father would go to such extents for keeping a woman as whimsical as my mother by his side. They are so different, even now… Speaking of which, the genetic pool is really a wonder; I look nothing like any of my parents, and I think nothing like them. I can't help but wonder where I got my cold eyes from… Oh well, at least they don't fight, and my mother has enough common sense to keep in contact with me, she even writes me from time to time; so she didn't abandon me completely. If she did, I wouldn't be looking for her to stay in, would I?

"Windy, WINDY!" a loud voice resonated in my head, as Starlight yelled at me in my ear. I jumped, pushing the source of the sound away.

"If it was your intention to make me go deaf, you might have succeeded" I roared.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why were you ignoring me!" she complained as her voice grew louder.

"I was thinking of something, besides, WHY ARE YOU YELLING TO A SICK PERSON, YOU DAMN WEIRdoo…"

A very angry nurse entered the room "This is a hospital, keep quiet"

I blushed embarrassedly at my outburst, and Starlight did too. The nurse gave us a menacing look as she walked away with a foul expression.

"I forgot we were in a hospital" I managed to say breaking the long silence that formed after the woman left "I guess the habit is a really terrifying thing after all"

"I guess it is… anyway, regarding to your question from before…" she trailed.

"Question? What question?" I asked distractedly.

Starlight gave me a really pissed off look, but she kept on anyway "I didn't know why you were hurt when I saw you out of my apartment, so figured that it would be wiser to keep the issue low profile just in case. Luckily for you I was dating the son of the owner of this hospital, it was really easy to convince him to help me out; after all, for a woman the kind of situation you probably went through is something that was better handled with delicacy… To make a long story short, I used my influences to give you some privacy and stop people from trying to figure out why you were so wounded"

I looked at her full of gratefulness; Starlight giggled "It has been a while since you gave me that look" she teased.

After that we started chatting for a while, and I relaxed a lot. Until she made a particular remark "You sure are weird, you haven't changed your expression in the last five minutes"

I blushed slightly with a stone expression, and then put on a smile on my face "Sorry, I forgot"

"You forgot? I know that you aren't all that expressive; we have played together for quite a while after all. But I never fathomed that you would be almost completely expressionless in real life" she looked at me "Why is that?"

"Don't you think it's weird?" I asked her, feeling a bit shy.

"Not at all, it's really interesting… so you say that you forget that you have to show emotions?"

We stared at each other for a moment.

"More or less… But I have to admit that when you are around, you are so annoying that even if I try to remain calm my expressions show in my face"

"That's the most amusing complement that I have ever received! I promise I will do my best to annoy you from now on" she grinned wickedly, for a long while, and then she rose an eyebrow "But I have to say that you really get forgetful about the weirdest things"

She was so mean! She was teasing me a bit too much. I blushed and looked away… but to think that she would take _that_ as a complement.

"Hey do you want to stay at my place for a while?" she beamed at me "If you go back now the way you are looking you will get in trouble"

"Can I really stay with you?" I was feeling really shy about staying over at a friend's house for the first time.

"Of course! But don't forget that you will have to pay for the medical fee before that"

Well that much was to be expected so I had nothing to complain about it "Sure!"

* * *

><p>I woke up in a queen sized bed; it was a lot smaller than mine. I looked around into the unfamiliar room, the walls were covered by paintings, and the bookshelf was filled with colorful books; I walked in the direction and started reading the tittles, Cinderella, Snow white, Sleeping beauty, The Beauty and The beast, Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel… it seems that all of them were fairy tales.<p>

*Grugle gurgle* my stomach started making noises, and I realized that I was really, really hungry. Not having eaten a decent meal for so many days made me feel like a bit weak. I walked in the direction of the kitchen, and started opening the drawers all around until I found a frying pan; then taking some ingredients out of the fridge I started cooking with a grin remembering what happened yesterday…

As soon as we arrived to Starligh… I mean Mei's department she declared that I will be sleeping in her bed for the time being since I was sick, but she certainly gave an emphasis when she said 'for the time being'. I felt really grateful to the reluctant gesture, and for the loose pajamas she lent me.

Back to the present, I sniffed the fragrance that the food was giving and took a zip to taste the noodle soup I was making, it needed a bit more of salt. I looked for the salt, but I couldn't find it "Mei, where do you keep the salt?"

"I don't know… somewhere" she yawned, being half sleep.

"But I can't find it!" I whined distractedly as I kept jumping in one foot around the kitchen.

"I'm coming… WOAH" Mei let out a really weird sound, and she was soon wide awake "How many people are you planning to feed with that?"

I looked around uncomprehendingly and soon I realized that I had made a big mistake when I was spacing out! How embarrassing… I was cooking everything around! I gave a surprised look to some mushrooms that were still on the making over the frying pan, the fresh oranges that were cut in half, ready to become juice, and the instant coffee that was standing over the table.

I flinched, and then turned around just to find that there was more. As I absent mindedly stayed at the kitchen I unknowingly finished making French toasts, alongside with bacon egg and tomato slices, which made a vivid contrast with some pork sausages, among other dishes.

I guess spacing out, while being hungry, in a kitchen was a bad combination.

"I'm sorry Mei, I didn't notice" I apologized with a bow.

She held her head with one had "Well, I guess, we can eat some of it now, and the rest on lunch and dinner… and if there is still some left we can have it as a breakfast tomorrow… and maybe lunch"

We started eating in silence for a while, I was feeling really ashamed, and Mei, looked really lost in thought. As we were about to finish the silence was broken "Alice" she muttered.

"Hmm" I looked at her, still chewing.

"Don't you think your parents will worry when they notice that you aren't around?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, they won't notice" I said confidently, and put another piece of tomato in my mouth.

I informed the staff that I was staying on my mother's house, and since she is on such bad terms with the rest of my family no one will try to contact her ASAP. Not even my brother! After all, the second wife -who took over the place of his mother as the main authority in the house- and the son of a first wife, are bound to at least have a couple of issues between them; Besides, no matter how over protective he is, he can't do anything to stop me, a girl my age is bound to need her mother for time to time after all.

She still looked quite worried about the issue, but decided not to pry too much about it, which I appreciated.

"By the way Alice… How long are you planning to let me playing by myself?" she inquired. She was probably still a tiny little bit mad at me for breaking all contact for two nights straight.

"I don't know, I didn't bring my helmet, and I can't go home nonchalantly with a broken leg and covered in bruises to fetch it… but I guess I can buy one tomorrow morning!"

"But one those helmets, is really expensive, were would you get the money? You must have spent quite a lot with the hospital fee already, are you sure you can keep spending money like that?" she pinched my cheeks "Don't tell me you are rich, you brat" her tone changed completely and she started rambling all around "How unfair, you have the looks already, and as far as I know you are pretty smart too, why couldn't you have been a guy?..."

She kept on saying stupid things for a really long time, and for the contents of it, I better not let her know that I'm not an only child; someone with that kind of impure desire is not fitting for my sweet and naive big brother.

After she managed to let all of her frustration out of her chest she put her hands over my shoulders, and looked me in the eye "We are friends aren't we?" she squeezed me hard and didn't let me anywhere to go "I have a request from you"

I looked at her with a lost look, but I nodded. She jumped excitedly and disappeared for a few seconds before bringing a huge amount of bills. I worried that she was going to make me pay for something really big, like a sport car, wine and lobster. Much to my surprise the bills were from light, phone, food… and none of them were really pricey.

"You said you own a company right?" she beamed at me "I need to put this papers in order, I don't know what to pay when and if I don't get things in order I will get in trouble… Can you ask someone to help me organist them?"

And here I was thinking she was a sucker for money "There is no need for that, I can manage myself" I smiled and then she gave me the same thankful look that I gave her from time to time, but something didn't feel right "How did you manage solve this kind of problem before?" I was growing suspiciously.

"Well, my past boyfriends were really good at it, but unfortunately the one I'm dating right now isn't, so I was getting in a lot of trouble"

I think I get it; she is bad keeping track with money issues so she doesn't expend it carelessly. She is hopeless managing finances, but she developed a weird kind of wisdom to make up for it. I wished that my mother was a bit more like Mei, she makes all her boyfriends spend tons of money on her; how unfitting for a lady of his age.

Now that I think of it, staying with my mother would be a good cover for about a week, or maybe two; but I think they might get suspicious if I stay longer than that.

"I guess I should give my mother a call" I muttered under my breath, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"So you are planning to keep in touch with your mother after all" she smiled "I was really worried that you were running away"

"I'm not... didn't I explain things before?"

"Well sorry for not believing you; but you _are _staying out, and didn't want to contact your family, so I suspected you didn't want to meet them… But if you are planning to tell your mom, why were you so against that in the hospital before?"

"The one I'm hiding from is…" I can't say brother, right? "From my father, he might get worried after seeing me like this, besides, my parents are divorced, and my mother is much more open minded, so I can ask her to pretend that I'm staying with her for as long as I want"

"Are asking her to make a cover up story for you? Aren't you worried about what she will think?"

"Don't worry, my mother is very liberal… I don't even need to make up a reason to stay out. I can just to tell her that I'm staying at my boyfriend's for a month, and she still won't mind" I shook my hand not giving it much importance.

"I can't believe you said something like that with no expression"

"Stop talking about every gesture I don't make, it's really annoying" I made my eyes go from cold, to freezing, as I started glaring at her.

"I guess you are right, but I find it funny" She is really an odd one, to think that it didn't affect her this time… Well, that's Starlight for you. She probably got used to it.

* * *

><p>It took me a while to handle the messy bills, and before I realized she was all dressed up "I'm going out to work. If you need something you can go out with my spare key" she put the key on my hand "Oh! And one more thing, miss freeloader; buy yourself a helmet!"<p>

I looked at the key, and nodded; then I saw her closing the door behind her. It took me longer than expected to finish the papers, and it's _me_ we are talking about... I guess most of her boyfriends left her because of this kind of favors she asked.

Anyway, I guess I should be going now… I stood up, readied myself and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know that I wrote two chapters, and she didn't play at all. I guess it just happened that way…. Anyway, I'm starting to seriously need feedbacks. I was told by an anonymous person that Alice should be a little more expressionless in the game, but that she is also lacking flaws… I'm open to suggestions; in fact I really need them. I have a couple of things under my sleeve, but I want to hear second opinions about what I should put there. Also I will be going into a trip soon. So I will vanish for around a month. I don't know if many people will miss me, but I wanted to let the ones who will know about it.<p>

Well I hope you liked my early released chapter. In the end I decided to give my beta a break... It will probably become a break-up, so the last chapter as well as this one were made solely by me. I think I can proudly say that I'm getting better at this!

I hope you people give me reviews. I was super happy when I got 5 reviews in the last chapter! but I'm still greedy, so give me more (*-*)/


	12. Coincidences and annoyances

Disclaimer: It bugs me to keep writing the disclaimer, it so pointless. We all fans know who the original novel belong, so why dwell on it? It makes us weep saying that we wish it was ours… *Grrr* stupid disclaimers. I shall have my revenge!

**Warning**, I made so many grammatical mistakes in this one, I don't want anyone pointing them out. I found an Spartan beta. My sister! i will probably make people confuse since i will be re-doing the chapters under her advice... But I will only ask her for help to edit the ones before this one, I still need another one. I'm beta hunting right now.

The point is, that i will probably slow down for a little. I will be edditing with her so I improve. Isn't that the whole point? Let this be the last mess I will writte.

* * *

><p>Before going to buy the helmet, I figured that it would have been way too foolish of me to go out like Alice, so went on a disguise again.<p>

I washed the leftover mud from the wig, before wearing it, along with the glasses. The choice of clothes was by far the most troublesome issue; after all, my breast size was a tad bigger than Mei's in RL, which made me incapable to wear her shirts, and the skirts were all super short. A lot like the archer suit that I had used last time in-game. I hadn't the courage to wear them over my real body, so I settled on wearing the lower part of the muddy clothes I brought in my bag pack, along with a man's shirt (probably from one of my friend's boyfriends) and _one_ shoe, that had just enough heels to match the height of the annoying white thing wrapped around my still broken leg.

I got out of the house; lucky for me I really know this faraway area really well. It turns out that Mei's apartment just happened to be next door to the one I was looking for. And my key really did work, it's just that I was too shaky and I was too dizzy to open it properly.

It took me about 45 minutes to get to a computer store and buy the helmet. No problem there. I entered the elevator and started taping the box in my hands gently, as the door started to close.

"Hold the elevator" a rushed voice came from afar, and so I kept the door open from whoever was there "Thanks" said the guy while huffing "I was in a hurry"

"You are welcome" I smiled warmly, and the smile frozen on my lips. It was Shen! What was he doing here?

Shen started to mumble something incoherent, but I could nail some words in there: Lian, Stupid, Robot, complex. Well that's enough to know that it was about my brother and me… but if he was planning to get me back, why isn't he come himself? That's quite odd.

I was way too curious in why the reason was for him being in the building, but not enough to ask him right there, so I tried to act normal "Which floor?" I asked briefly in a calm and kind fashion, noticing that he hadn't really made any movements to pick one.

He jolted "Eight floor" and then started getting into his own little world, which annoyed me in the slightest; but yet again, I was trying to avoid attention.

Getting away withough being recognized was quite easy. Even when I got down on the same floor as him, he ignored me and started ringing the bell of my mother's. I entered the apartment next door, and was only when I was closing the door that I earned a brief glance from him. He didn't look like he noticed who I was, either way.

As soon as I was alone in the apartment I sent a mail to my mother, and she was fast to reply. She was more than willing to cover up for me. I explained her, the condition of my leg, and she promised she would help me make a story. She also promised to come back home first thing in the morning.

I really love that about my mother, she has the belief that even the foolish things we do in our youth, makes us grow into better adults. She has never asked me an explanation when I asked to stay with her; and that's pretty amazing considering that I was always to hide my bruises, and injuries from my dad. However I did tell her at some point that all of those were from secretly learning martial arts. Which was something my father wouldn't seem fitting for a lady. That settled it, and she stopped looking as worried.

* * *

><p>In game<p>

I took out a short sword I won before; I started hacking mobs with it. It wasn't a particularly good sword, but it was a lot faster than trying to beat the low leveled mobs with my bare hands. A move from my sword was enough since they were so weak.

As I waited for Starlight to appear in game, I killed everything that came into my way. It was refreshing to play like that; the weak opponents made me feel totally invincible and superior. This was a feeling I loved to have, even if it was only because I was bulling the weak right now.

Since we were pretty close to the newbie village, the opponents weren't really worthy; so I dropped my ward and started to practice with the bow once again.

*Swish swish* I really don't have talent for this. But I pretty much wanted to be able to use the bow… It seems that it had a lot more difficulty than I thought, but not being able to play with it while owning an archer's attire, seems a bit weird. If it wasn't for the fact that is better than my other get up, I would be wearing that one instead; even Starlight, didn't complain too much after I showed it to her. In fact, she made me promise that I would help her chose something like what I was wearing at some point.

I fired the arrows over and over, then picked them up and repeated the motion. I had been trying with this thing for a really long time, and not only today, but for the past week when I'm alone. And now I can proudly say that I can shoot an arrow… But I couldn't be able to hit a target even if my life depended on it.

"Windy" she ran into my way "Are you ready to keep going?"

I looked at her, before nodding and then picked the arrows one last time before putting them on my pouch.

"How is the shooting practice going?" she asked me with curiosity

"Still the same" I replied curtly, and gave her an emotionless look.

"You should drop that already. It's a big waste of time, besides you told me you didn't want to be an archer, but a mage after all"

"I changed my mind about being a mage" I told her with a shrug "If I become a magician like you, then there would be no way for us to keep playing by ourselves; and I would have to keep fighting like this. So if it wouldn't make any difference in the way I play I might as well choose to be a warrior or something"

"Don't be ridiculous, you plan to waste all those mana points? You are too much of a perfect fit to be a magician already" she rebuked me, but then she realized that I might be right "Well we can get more teammates latter" she decided after thinking really hard for a really long time.

"More teammates… I didn't think of that possibility" I asked with incredulity "That's actually a good idea!" I reluctantly approved her suggestion.

That night we arrived to the newbie area. There Starlight seemed to be more the center of attention than usual; she looked extremely out of place! for she was a demon girl in the holymen village. Well I also looked really out of place -after all my clothes weren't exactly those of a newbie- but that's beside the point.

After we completed a small quest, I could choose a profession, and officially decided to become a magician; and since I was already with a higher level than the black swans we had to fight for the request, it didn't take us too long.

Matching the magic element with my name, I became a wind magician; I was given a long staff that was the split image of Starlight's (which was because she endlessly nagged me to use my charisma to convince the NPC to give it that appearance). My first spells were cold breeze, wind blades, sand storm, and tornado. They sounded really nice; the three of them could complement my style of fighting, and the "sand storm" would be a perfect distraction to run away! Even if we have two magicians in our team, it should be alright.

Having done what I came to do I felt happy, and I wasn't the only one, for certain someone felt that, at least, we had something matching now again.

I started to look around the place, how small the little village was. It gave me a feeling of nostalgia. The players who were just starting, the familiar buildings… "Mei-jie there is somewhere I want to go!" I pulled her hand all excitedly and she followed me behind.

"I was born next to this lake, I thought it was really very pretty, and I wanted to show it to you" She sat by my side and we watched the water, together, for a while.

"This place is really relaxing" Starlight commented as she stretched.

"It is" I started to copy her movement.

"I can see why you like it" she closed her eyes and yawned.

"Me too" I added, as my eyelids became heavy; I started to wonder, if I could sleep here, after all in the real world I'm already sleeping.

"Windy!" A random male voice rang in the team channel startling me "I'm Blueno, Darkness teammate, today we have a match in the tournament, and I thought that, maybe, you could come cheer him up. He has been really depressed since the other day"

Blueno… I'm sure that he was the blue haired guy "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't. I'm not in the city right now, and I won't be able to go back for a while; and even if I could, he doesn't want to meet me, he is really mad at me. He didn't try to contact me even once, after he found out I'm a girl" I replied while getting up from the ground, and looking at my companion who was already sleeping.

So you _can_ sleep in game!

"I don't think that's the case. I think he is just confused" he said sounding really convincing.

I felt a lot more settled and decided to be honest "Well, if he doesn't hate me, he can contact me. It's not like I would ignore him. He is an important friend to me" But right now I'm too ashamed to contact him and I was being really insensitive- went unsaid.

"I see… well, ok then. I will tell him what you said to me"

This guy is really a good person "Thanks and good luck in today's match"

"Sure" he chuckled and ended the conversation.

As soon as we said our good byes I let myself fall in the ground, once again, with a plop sound.

I wonder if Darkness isn't really mad at me anymore… I saw with some awe as the sun started to fall. The starry sky from Star City is really charming, but I was missing the changes in the sky when I was here in 'Second Life'.

I turned myself around in the floor. What am I to do from now on? I'm totally lost. I turned around one more time and saw Starlight who was snoring softly. At least I'm not completely alone, I smiled as I watched her in her sleep.

I took out my masquerade mask and put it on. I guess I better not show my face too much, if someone were to see my hopeless expression right now, I would probably die from the embarrassment. I'm not feeling like myself at all today. Things have happened so fast…

I looked up, and started dazing, totally deep in thought. Then I saw a couple of people kissing each other nearby… I doubt that I would ever have something like that with someone. I have a fiancée after all, a really stuck up one at that! He is an I know everything, good looking, unreadable bastard… well, at least he was when he was a kid. I haven't seen him for years, but I'm a believer that people never change.

I remember when I first met him. My father took us to a mansion that was at the other side of the country. It was big, and it looked quite ancient. A lot of Chinese antique were displayed all around, like in a museum, and the quietness of the place was something intriguing; since In my house the place is always being filled with lively workers going from one side to the other, cleaning the already clean floor, so my father -who is a neat freak, and appeared at home, if not frequently, quite at random times- wouldn't get in a bad mood.

* * *

><p>My fiancé was the same age as me. He was playing with another kid in the garden. It seems that, that particular one was supposed to be the kid of a business partner of his father. When we arrived his father called him, and I was introduced formally.<p>

"This is your fiancée Alice Meng, she is ten years old. The Meng Family and the Wong Family have been friends for two generations, and we hope this compromise allows us to keep the good relationship"

I looked at my future husband. He was looking at me with a frown, and I looked at him with no expression. I was utterly nervous and wanted to hide behind my father, but that wasn't the proper way to behave, in that situation. I looked at my father for a moment and he looked me back with some impatience. I gave a step forwards and bowed formally "It's a pleasure to meet you"

The guy averted his eyes away and gave a step back "Do I really have to marry this kid? Her face is weird and she doesn't have boobs" he pointed to me, and threw a tantrum. 'The brat' he really was spoiled. Well, what was he expecting of a 10 years old girl? My breasts might be really big now, but it isn't like they were born that way, all needs to go through a biologic process, and I wasn't in the age from them to even start growing.

The father gave the boy a harsh look, and his mother who was standing besides her husband apologized for his son behavior to my father, as he pinched the boys cheek until it grow red. I looked at him with my eyes stuck to his face, and the annoyance could be seen. Then I put on a small, unnoticeable grin, that was dripping with malice before speaking "It's ok, it's not your fault Mrs. Wong, I'm pretty sure that you did the best you could; unfortunately in life there are matters that never go as planned"

I throw of the gauntlet, not it was his turn to say something back "That goes for personal experience, right?"

Sparks of electricity started appearing in the air as we looked to each other silently.

The tension that was forming between both of us grew unnoticed, and we were left alone so we could know each other better, while our parents went ahead to talk about work. Not having to restrain ourselves after getting away with the formality we started fighting each other a verbal fight, that eventually turned physical… I swear it was his fault for being so hateful! And by the time the staff noticed we were extremely fired up.

When we were brought in front of our dads, they paled. And it was decided that the both of us would stay apart until we were a little bit older, and more settled. But it has been almost 9 years since then. Every time we were supposed to go meet them I would run to my mother's for protection or get sick 'coincidentally'; thus I never went to that mansion again, and he never came to mine. It looks like he could never come due to certain 'unforeseen issues'… I bet he was also 'coincidentally sick'. But since we were going to marry in the end, they let it pass. We had the rest of our lives to make peace with other anyway.

By the day I fought with him, I had 2 years of self-learning martial arts. But I didn't go beyond that of a hobby, and I was still a relatively weak one; so despite of my knowledge I had no chance against him, I was able to hang in there, but I was losing miserably. So the first thing I did when I got back home, and get myself grounded in my room for two months, was to look for instructors to help me improve myself. Having the goal of beating my fiancé up the next time got me really motivated, and I gave it my all for months, until it became a habit to do at least 2 hours of daily exercise.

* * *

><p>I looked to the sleeping Starlight by my side once again. This time I was feeling a bit envious of her. She can be all about love and dreams, search for them… But I can't. My envy at the girl changed to annoyance as her snores grew louder. So loud, that I couldn't think about anything else.<p>

"Starlight" I called her softly suppressing my anger.

"Hmmn?" she sat *Yawn* "What's the matter"

"I think we should keep going" I announced as I stood up.

"Yeah!" she replied half heartedly and then she started standing up. We started going in our way back to the village, and were about to start our travel to Star City, when she suddenly perked up. And her eyes were fixated on something. Her eyes started to sparkle.

I have a bad feeling about this…

She started walking in a seductive way, and she approached a tall holyman who was standing outside of the only village food stand. She tapped his shoulder and started talking with him about something. I decided to keep myself out of whatever she was doing so I forced myself to not hear anything, but I did notice the tall one nodded with a smile before both of them came in my way.

"Windy, this is Yang, an archer, he still doesn't have a team, and I was thinking since we agreed that we would be in need of more teammates, I thought that this one should join us" She was all excitedly looking to the newbie. It was a fact that this one was super handsome. So much that many girls would drool over him. How annoying, she isn't hopping that I help the guy train only because he is a hottie, right?

I gave her a don't-mess-with-me look, but the mask hiding my face was in the way, and the man didn't seem to notice my disagreement.

"Well she doesn't seem to be against it" Starlight added looking at him with hearts on her eyes. I bet she is having fun…

Much to my surprise the archer smiled bashfully and then he asked her with a tad of embarrassment "I would like to be part of your team, but I'm afraid that I can't leave my companion alone, a priest shouldn't be playing alone" he rebuked and I saw her frown.

"Sure, you can tell your friend to join us too, we don't have a priest yet" She was looking at him, and her eyes sparkled even more. He nodded and then PMed someone.

I was starting to get pissed, how can she trample over me, just to have some eye candy? I started PMing secretly while the other one was still calling his companion "How can you ask a perfect estranger to join us like that withough asking for my opinion?"

"What are you complaining about? I have done so much for you, and yet you can't even help your friend a bit?"

"But you already have a boyfriend, did you forget?"

"It doesn't matter! This and that are completely unrelated issues, and I want that bishie no matter what… He is totally my type"

"Ok, but I will agree to this, but let it be only this once" I was really reluctant. And saw with some pity to the guy she had targeted. It looks like he will become an easy prey.

The guy stopped talking, and then looked at us with a happy expression "Sorry to make you wait, but don't worry, she will be here in no time"

"She?" Starlight stiffened slightly. And soon after, a shorthaired tall girl, with silver hair and purple eyes, came out of the restaurant. The two new members of our team looked into each other eyes full of passion.

"A couple" I muttered before laughing blatantly in a soft fashion, earning an angry look from the girl by my side.

"It would be a pleasure to play with you" I said in a totally charming voice, giving the couple a smile so bright it was blinding "May I know the name of your girlfriend?"

The girl blushed profusely, and then hid behind her beloved "Her name is Yin, she is my wife. We have been together for a really long time"

We continued chitchatting for a while, and planning our future formations of battle. I glanced back at Starlight who was mumbling something under her breath. I gave her a smug glance, totally amused at her failure.

A little after Starlight got pissed off. And using her delusions she started an uberly annoying, endless speech about their love… I won't repeat what she said (even I got scared by it) but I can tell you that the speed that the both newbies, used to escape must have been beyond of what the stats allowed them. They vanished in a flash; but I'm more than sure, that if they had a little more levels, and they weren't quite as frightened they would have attempted to sew her mouth, so she couldn't keep talking like that.

After the cloud of dust the couple made as they ran for their lives had vanished, I saw as Starlight's expression stopped distorting, and was back to normal. But I couldn't keep my laugh anymore, I bursted in laughter and tears started forming in the corners of my eyes.

*Pftt* "Buhahahahah they… and then you….. hahahah" I held my stomach as I squatted on the floor.

I turned red, and she flushed; then I kept laughing and laughing. All the problems seemed to disappear from my mind; I was having quite a lot of fun at her expenses, I don't know how long I was mocking her, but it must have been over twenty minutes. I look at her; she looked up still chanting something with a pouty face. However, it wasn't until her smug look matched mine, that I realized that something was amiss.

In a matter of seconds a black mist started forming around her. Holy crap! I now remember that she is a mage! Then all around me turned black, and something that felt like all the pain in the word ran through my body; my face was being pressed by something from the inside, and the darkness pierced my body like a thousand needles. I was dying!

The last thing I saw before being sent to the rebirth point was the demon looking at me with the coldest, most evil look I had ever seen. She laughed like a maniac with a high pitched voice; the witch-like laughter was so piercing that it would give me nightmares for several days.

The obvious outcome of it was a huge fight, we yelled and yelled… and yelled a bit more, until the alarm clock waked us both in the morning.

* * *

><p>The following 3 days were spiraling downwards. We ate the same leftovers from the cooking incident once again and then we kept fighting some more. At some point we ran out of voice to yell at each other and we, simply, looked at each other with hateful eyes. I was still mad at her for killing me, and she was mad at me for making fun of her; we both felt nauseated to eat the same food we had for breakfast, lunch and dinner, again as the only options to eat for the 4th consecutive day -it happened to last a lot longer than expected since none of us seemed to eat all that much, and Mei just happened to have a policy that the food shouldn't be wasted no matter what- So the acid flavor of food -that was about to go bad- lingered in our mouth once more, making us, force ourselves to keep eating, fearing that the next day they would be even more rotten. The game days were just as unpleasant; we were getting mad for the annoying way back to Star City, which had been such an uneventful one.<p>

My mother never arrived in the end, and I was stuck at Mei's and all promised to keep being hellish. At least she seemed to have made up an excuse to my university, other than that she did nothing useful.

"Alice" Mei called put to me in a hoarse voice as she came back from work. I smiled at her dressed in men's clothes once again. I was disguised, and still wearing the wig and glasses since I was so bored, and had so little to do that I decided to look different just for the heck of it.

We both had calmed down. We had been clashing way too much, since it seems both of us have a bit of an explosive temper (I never knew I had it before I met her) "I think that in order to keep ourselves for killing each other you should go back home" the seriousness of her voice as she said those words made me flinch…

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked with extreme disbelieve.

"I wouldn't say it like that…"she trailed until my expression grew to one of confusion "well… Ok, I'm kicking you out of my place. I feel like I need some 'me' time, and frankly you are running my pace. At the beginning it was a lot of fun, but we are together 24 hours a day and we do nothing but fight" then her face turned stern "And is time you stop running away, you coward"

Fear and reluctance on my face could easy be read "But I can't go back like this, I don't want to face my brother, I don't want to explain all to the staff and, and…." I started trembling and gave her, a pleading look, hoping she would reconsider, and funny enough her expression softened for a moment, then got lost in thought and then she perked up and ran out of the apartment in a rush.

Five minutes latter more or less she came back holing a small present box "I found the perfect solution" she said putting the pink little thing in my hand "A farewell gift, she said" my heart dropped twofold, but she kept grinning in a mischievous way, as she urged me to open it.

I studied the box that was definitely meant to put jewelry inside, it had a supper common shape, the texture was soft, and on top of it there was a bright pink plastic ribbon that seemed to sparkle. I opened and inside of it, there was... I looked at it with a lost face; it wasn't the first time I got something like this as a present. Two years ago I got one for my birthday.

* * *

><p>Uncle Long called me over to the meeting room, soon after I arrived to the company's building "Who are these people uncle? Are they business partners?" I blinked and waited for his response.<p>

"My little flower, come here" he said and his stern face relaxed a lot, making that terrifying demeanor of him soften considerably. The other people in the room looked the warm scene with shock; which is not surprising since President Long is famous in the business world for his stubbornness and being completely merciless, no one dares to even come near him. Even so no one complains about him, for the workers idolize him. "They are here proposing a joint project between XXX Company and our Company to make a full sport collection; they are asking us if we would want to make the clothes, while they would be in charge of making shoes, wristbands and some other accessories" he looked at me as his face started becoming stern once again.

Whenever I was close by when he had new project he would ask me about it. "So you are saying that you want me to make the choice since this is my area of expertise right?" that's just like him he really likes to test my judgment. On the other hand, the other party seemed to be offended that such a little girl had the last word, completely out of despotism.

I closed my eyes and started talking "Right now making our way into the market is rather risky; specialized sport companies are aiming for the same market. Our company is a fashion company specialized in formal wear; it also has an everyday section and produces many accessories, like belts, purses, ties and simple jewelry. Asking us to take a project in joint, on the area you are proposing would imply, a lot of trouble for us; since we would have to deviate some funds, that could be used for the elaboration of products we are sure we will sell" I looked at them sharply and they started to get nervous "We can considerer your offer, but you have to give us a convincing plan that is worthy of our trouble to make us willing to take the risk. I will be keeping a close watch to future plans" They started looking really happy, for this was obviously a sign that we were interest and willing to negotiate.

Then I added "And just to let you know, I don't really care if you want to make us take the most risk economically, and use this to get your way in the international market. But if anything fails I will hold your company responsible" The XXX company's team paled as they saw the sweet girl turn into a witch much scarier than the president

"We are willing to prove ourselves worthy!" the youngest of them announced with resolve… How naïve.

"Very well then, bring me something in two weeks time. If you fail to convince me then, I will reject the project" I smiled at them warmly.

"That's too short of a time" another employee complained.

"It isn't, the fact that you came here daring to tempt us, shows that you must have worked on the project already; you just need to polish it a little. I want a detailed report on materials, sources you will get them, designs and every other important aspect. Whenever you are finished we will start making the clothes that would go along with your products, and you will have more time to keep improving them. If we end up making the designs but you aren't capable enough, we will launch our clothes separately and it will be by your choice what to do with yours'"

I kept going, and going, and the group stood there, listening attentive as I talked of the pros and cons of working with our company, and why they should improve their wais to gain our favor; as well as I stated some compromises they should make, and the risk they should take so we considered this a worthy project… The point is, that with the scale of this project, a failure would only make us receive a small blow, and we could recuperate from it easily; but their company could crumble and disappear overnight.

By the time I finally finished what I had to say I didn't look like child in their eyes. The way I said it all was more of a threat that anything else. The older one, who was probably the higher ranked among them stretched his hand to me "It looks like we are not ready for such a big project yet. But someday it would be my honor to work together with someone as capable as you" The guy was smiling, but he obviously was terrified, and willing to run for it. But I pretended to buy it, so I smiled back and shook it.

"I will be more than willing to see if you are worthy then" I said it in a playful tone but it was easy to tell that I meant it.

They left and I let my faced go back to its normal icy state "Uncle, why did you call me for?" it looked like the test of me resolving the other problem, was only coincidence, so that was probably not it "I find it hard to believe that you would call me to take care of this little issue, with these no-name people who are not even worthy of our consideration"

"If you keep talking in such a harsh way, I'm never going to let you do ground job. If it weren't for the fact you are so good with paper work, and official stuff none of the employees would stand you" he gave me a scolding about the importance of appearances, and I knew I had failed the test. It's such a good thing that he is in charge of the social issues, if it was up to me it would be disastrous! After he finished pointing out all of my mistakes and made sure to say that if I was a common employee he would have fired me for my insolence already he sighted, and then changed the subject "I wanted to give your birthday present, it's a bit late this year, but I'm sure you will like it" he gave me a small box, and I looked at him uncomprehendingly "Why did you decide to give me a present this year? You know that I find it pointless since I can buy anything by myself"

"I'm pretty sure you couldn't be able to buy this one"

I glanced briefly at him before I opened the box with some curiosity. Inside of it there was a rock, a commonly irregular stone. This was definitely not something that I could buy, but I still didn't get the point of it. Was it something with some kind of sentimental value?

"It's nothing really that big, it's really just a rock" he said with a serious tone, pretending to be overwhelmed over my blank look "I saw it and thought of you, so I picked it up. The same as any other present right?"

Under my way of thinking anything you can give me is the same, so this made perfect sense, but to take it so literal... *Pfft* I chuckled for a bit, before I relaxed my muscles, which for me, meant going stone faced all over again "I really love the present, I'll take good care of it" I said with a monotone voice as I pocketed it, but my eyes were filled with laughter.

"I knew you would love it, it's just like you" uncle said in a smug tone, obviously proud of his choice.

The door of the office was opened "Wow, to think it took me weeks to make you smirk naturally, and it only took Mr. Long a couple of seconds to make you have that kind of expression" Fa-gege exclaimed as he entered being followed by his wife Jiao-jie. I guess that he is one of the few people in the world who can read the feelings in my eyes. To be expected of an ex-actor.

After we met in person they –my hacking mentors- started giving me advices on how to do things in order to not be noticed by my family. Jiao had a lawyer degree, so she is in charge of all the legal procedures, and taught me how to secure my documents of property; while Fa-gege was a young actor who couldn't find a job, so he did many shady things to live on. He was adamant when he taught me how to act; which was not an easy feat since my face was pretty much expressionless for as long as I remember. I was able to behave properly in society, but a double life needed, a second personality that would go hand to hand with any alibi. The only thing he couldn't do anything about was my cold eyes, so he made me wear thick glasses and taught me to disguise myself.

"I understand your feeling dear, it looks like she is always busy no matter what, but she comes here as soon as the president calls for her. How unfair" she leapt to my side and hugged me "We missed you so much, you are our little sister after all. If we don't get a word from you for time to time we get worried, we need to protect you, from harming yourself"

I don't really know why, but I tend to meet clingy people. My brother might be the most extreme one, but he is for sure not the only one who seem to think that I need protection

"I think more than little sister I would say that I'm your humble apprentice, I owe you so much, if not for you I don't think I could ever done much on my own" I said earnestly.

With an apologetic look she stared at me "If I knew you in person beforehand I wouldn't have taught you those kinds of things. You don't realize the extent of the danger you were in, you were extremely lucky that I meant no harm"

"It's ok, all turned out well in the end" Fa-gege put a hand on the shoulder of his wife giving her a tender look "She grew up just fine, and under your advice she won't be in danger. Right Alice?"

"Yes, I will be cautious and no one will ever know" I declared proudly, but expressionless while puffing my chest. Good thing they are used to my face not changing in conversations, for the gesture looked kind of ridiculous for someone with an inexpressive face.

After chuckling in an almost girly way Fa-gege started his prying "What have you been doing lately? You don't chat late at night as much as before" he gave me a hurt look, like I was doing it to avoid them.

* * *

><p>"Alice… ALICEEE" a loud yell made the memory vanish ASAP<p>

"Why did you do that again?" I asked recovering my bad mood.

"What do you mean by why? Stop dazing off, and tell me you r opinion" she gave me an impatient look, but by my silence she notice that I hadn't heard a word of the explanation she most likely gave me, so she started all over again "This will help out"

"Help out?" I repeated stupidly "Is that some kind of metaphor that I should be strong like a rock?" I asked 100% sure that she couldn't have the same motivation as the last rock I received.

Mei looked totally offended for some reason "Do you think I would do something so lame as to say, oh! This is a rock, you are strong like it, don't forget that… or something cheesy and stupid like that?" she asked me drifting her expression from offended, to mocking, to offend again "Of course not! This rock is a double! I'm fairly sure that if you disappear leaving it behind, they won't ever notice, after all you are a completely inexpressive weirdo, who barely eats, does everything secretly and, is in a daze most of the time"

I looked at her with bloodshot eyes filled with rage "Do you even believe that something like that would work?"

"Well it's not perfect, I have yet to figure out how to put boobs on it, but some blue paint should cover the eye part and a blond wig should be easy enough to find"

I was fuming with anger, I was already pretty much pissed by everything: I was irritable because I was unable to do my exercises properly, eating the same over and over, hearing her nag about everything, and to top it all I had to spend all day closed in that house hiding doing the school chores by computer, working when she wasn't around "Well if I'm all that easy to replace then make that stupid thing take my place here, I'm LEAVING" I said walking away hysterically and bumping into someone on the way out.

"Ouch" the human cushion, I landed on, was really familiar for some reason, this strong muscles, the silky black hair "Watch it" the guy shouted and, as he lifted his face and our eyes met I knew I was in trouble.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I'm back! Yay ^_^ I had a great time on my trip, I ate like crazy and somehow managed to lose 3 kilograms, and when I came back so many people had given me reviews, a perfectly happy ending! Maybe I should disappear on you more often XD. Anyway, all of it made me on a writing mood.<p>

Back to the novel issues, this chapter is kind of chopped in a weird place -and looks made at random- but it kept getting longer, and I thought it wouldn't be so unbearable to wait a little bit more to know what follows. In the beginning I said it would take me a month (more or less) since I had sent my last self-edited/ back-up chapters and was left with nothing. As I'm sure you noticed I spoiled you with an early release last time.

Some of Alice's flaws came to sight, but I'm fairly sure that I listed a lot of flaws somewhere before, it's just that I didn't dwell on them. But don't worry, I promise a chaotic development not too far on the future.

I swear I have plans to add one or two more flaws, but I will do it slowly and gradually. I know I have to make up for her excessive good points. But she already has troubles communicating, she doesn't have much common sense, she is naïve, she is way too concerned for appearances, she is a bit of a coward and has a hard time confiding in others... Ok, the last one I pointed it as it being extremely cautious, but she didn't confide the whole truth to anyone, even to Mei! (well, the one closer to the truth would be the president of the company, and the hacking mentors, which wasn't by choice) But I get that she can't keep going uninjured, it feels just too odd. I read 3 book this past two weeks, and one of them "Safe Heaven" has a prime example of a Mari Sue, in fact, all characters are Mari Sues, and I got so bored reading it, that if it weren't for the fact that I was stuck on a plane forever, I would have considered dropping it. I won't let my work become like that! Sorry Alice, I love you, but you are bound to start crumbling. It seems that your new explosive temper -that I kind of hinted before- will be the first of many changes.

Regarding new team members, they probably will come soon. I wanted to make the couple join, I really did! But then again, that wouldn't have made sense; after all Starlight wouldn't have permitted it at all. Damn, she frustrated my elaborated and well thought way of making more team members join, just when it seemed the perfect time for it. I guess she won't let anything but guys to join the team… Oh! And the spell she used to kill Windy didn't take 20 minutes to cast, in case you are wondering, she started chanting it, at some point, when her rage made her common sense snap.

* * *

><p>PS: If I keep getting so much support from you, maybe I will consider making up for the week I didn't post any chapter (yep a little extra thing, even if this one should be long enough to make up for it) and post two chapters next week. Considerer this as a humble bribe : P<p> 


	13. When it rains, it pours

Disclaimer, I won't write you this time, buahaha-haha-haha. So I will take this space to warn you guys, that this chapter is a lot messier, silly and lighter than the others before. It's on a level of silliness equal to the ones I dismissed a long time ago, but I think that when you write disasters that way they become cheerful [Specially when someone else is suffering them *smug grin* ; ) ]

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>The eyes that met mine were Shen's, he was roaming around the building once again, and it seems I accidentally pushed him down. Unfortunately the impact wasn't enough to make him unconscious.<p>

"Who are you?" he exclaimed in a startled voice as he narrowed his eyes "Why are you on top of me?"

I kept looking at him with a dumbfounded expression; my face was pale and puffed up after all my crying, my voice hoarse, and the black wig on my head was completely messy. He was definitely not going to recognize me, I was sure of that, but my body was still trembling with anger; in fact it seemed to tremble even more than before. After all, is now that I realize that I had done exactly what Mei wanted me to do, get out of her place.

I stood up ignoring the very startled guy bellow me, as I attempted to get up. But I was in such a rage, that I forgot that my leg was still bandaged, so I fell on top of him once again, and one of my hands end up falling in the wrong place. I retrieved it as fast as I could, and blushed fiercely as I lost my balance and wobbled in a dangerous way, almost falling to the floor. It was then when Shen's instincts as a body-ward came to play, he grabbed one of my hands to stabilize me and prevent me for falling.

For some reason the strength he had used in that move was miscalculated -Probably because of the fact that he pulled with the strength he would have used to protect my brother in this situation- So when he pulled me on his way, this time, my lips were the ones in the wrong place. I felt some heat cross my whole body and my face became as red as his while he separated us as a reflex.

I put a hand over my mouth and so did he. We looked like our expressions mirrored each other's and, for more than a moment there, I could feel a weird spark of attraction that seemed to be mutual. This had to be a mistake!

"Are you ok?" he asked me in a sweet voice as he narrowed the distance between us and then put a hand on my broken leg. His demonic eyes were so dreamy, and I was falling under their spell. I looked at him sheepishly, putting a hand over my chest so he couldn't hear the loud heartbeat.

He looked at me for a little while longer, he moved even closer and in a daring way he tried to move a lock of my wig behind my ear. However I slapped his hand with my free one, and then the both of us ended up being equally lost.

"Do I know you?" he asked with a voice that was full of desire and nervousness.

Words couldn't leave my mouth in a way that made sense, so I only shook my head from side to side as I started to grow dizzy.

"I don't believe you." he said with a bewitching voice.

"I feel like I have known you forever." He let out in a silvery voice, and he got so close that the ends of his long black hair brushed my chest. He was completely out of himself, or maybe this was actually the way he was. That he was no good with women was probably a lie, if not how could he do something so daring like this?

He approached once again and his lips met mine, and this time, it hadn't been an accident. The smell of flowers started floating all around, and I felt like fireworks were exploding within me.

"Shen, please… stop!" I begged as the last shard of awareness struggled to stop this madness. Then he widened his eyes, and I realized that I had made a blunder. A really big one, he approached me one more time, and whispered into my ear,

"So we knew each other after all..." He put on a smug expression that made me feel like he could go even further, and further.

It was then when the elevator announced it's arrival with a *cling* before the doors opened. And the one coming out from there was no other than my brother. The spell of the moment vanished, and the mood disappeared as abruptly as it had formed.

"Shen, what are you…" he trailed and then stopped to look to his friend with wide eyes, as he moved around to look back at him, revealing a trembling, red-faced woman whose lipstick was now staining his lips.

My big brother separated his friend from me, and gave him a warning look, before helping me stand up. "Are you ok?" he asked still confused by his friend behavior.

I nodded, and then closed my eyes. For a moment, I felt the urge to call him big brother, but I suppressed it. I put my foot in the floor, and then I knocked on the door of Mei's apartment twice. She opened it, and then after looking at me for a couple of seconds she hurried to my side and hugged me.

"What did you do to her?" she asked with a fierce voice to the other two.

"Get out of here!" She trembled, "NOW!" She yelled and pulled me inside her apartment, and since the two guys simply stood there astonished, not making a move she let go one of the hands she was embracing me with, and threw a flower pot that was on the little table where she put her keys.

*Clang* the flower pot broke in a hundred pieces, so even though the attack failed, they paled visibly. She put me behind her, and with a swift movement she moved the purse close to herself, and pointed a gun at them. "Scram, or i'll shoot!" she threatened, and then I looked with mixed feelings as the two ran for their lives.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" she asked me after closing the door and putting the gun back into her purse.<p>

I let out a cry, and hugged her "I was so scared!" I whispered, as she made me sit down.

"Who were those guys?" she asked me "Are they spies from your other life? Are they cops? Are they coming after you?"

I shook my head and then I answered "They were my brother and…"

"You mean that it was your brother the one pushing you down!" She exclaimed with alarm, and disgust filled her every motion.

"It isn't like that!" I rushed to stop her from taking the gun out of her purse one more time "The one who pushed him down was me, I…" my voice stopped coming out of my throat.

"You pushed down your brother? What were you thinking? Are you actually into incest?"

"Of course not!" I finally managed to say.

"The one who I pushed down was my brother's body-ward, and it was only an accident, but then I started feeling really weird, and we kissed and I couldn't talk, I felt like floating, and I couldn't help but feeling like my brain had come to a halt... Then my brother came, and split us apart! I was so scared!" I wept.

"Thank you so much for saving me from that demon's spell!" I hugged her and buried my face in her chest.

Her hand started patting my head "You are such a kid." She whispered gently and I couldn't understand what she was implying. When I managed to calm down she stopped comforting me.

"Much better!" She stated, and I let the shadow of a smile appear in my frozen-stiff expression that had come back.

She stood up, and disappeared inside of a room for a moment, and came back with the same pink box she had given me before. I looked up at her, with all my attention, waiting for her to explain the reason she brought the rock back.

"I think you should really take your double with you." she announced, "If you are going to keep getting depressed, like you are right now, when you go back I would rather have you pissed off. So each time you feel sad, I want you to look at this and get so mad that you let no room for sadness anymore."

I hugged the gift, and looked at it with love. I know those choise of words are weird, but this was her way of cheering me up, and it really made me feel warm inside to be cared for like this.

"I will keep it forever." I smiled from the bottom of my heart.

"That's not the spirit!" She frowned.

"It's supposed to make you mad, don't forget it!" And then she winked at me playfully.

"By the way, why do you have a gun?" I asked her when it hit me.

"Well… how to say this…"she started getting lost in thought.

"I guess you could say I have a secret motive so I keep it… You don't have to worry too much about this." She reassured me. "I have yet to kill someone with it. And the reason I have it… well, I will leave it to your imagination. After all we all need to have secrets. You more than anyone should understand that."

"Fair enough." I nodded. "I understand."

*Sigh* She looked at me with a amused expresion "What a relief, I would have killed you if you had given me a different answer." She pointed the gun at my face and then smiled again. "I'm glad you are my friend after all."

"I know you are kidding, but stop pointing that thing at me."

"But you know about the gun now, and I might be a really dangerous criminal!" Her expression went from smug to wicked.

I raised an eyebrow "You are not." I said totally sure about it. "You are just plain weird!"

She lowered the gun noticing that I was unaffected. "Geeze you are no fun at all!" she complained and threw it away in her purse like it was nothing.

"Ok, I will stop trying to be mysterious, I really wanted to get you out of here tonight. I found a new boyfriend, he is a cop and he is coming tonight, so if the rock plan failed I was planning to scare you off with his gun -that has no bullets- and then get all cozy all night with him in _my_ bed."

"That definitely sounds like something you would do..." I agreed, but in my mind I was actually worring for the fact that there were someone irresponsible enough to hand her a gun. What's going to be of this country?

"But to think that I used it to stop your family from taking you away… How ironic!" she complained.

"Well, it doesn't make a difference anyway; I think I will be going back home right away."

"Why?" she asked, totally sure that I was speaking nonsense.

"Because they might come back tonight and attempt to take me out of my mother's apartment by force, to prevent me for getting killed by the crazy neighbor."

"I see… Well then this is a perfect development!" She said as she handled me the long blue dress I came with first. "And I will keep these for you!" And then she stole away my wig and my glasses.

I nodded, and then changed, leaving right away.

* * *

><p>"It's Alice." I announced briefly at the intercom and then the mechanic door opened, letting me in the mansion.<p>

I walked past the staff, and then entered my room, gave myself a long shower (being careful not to get my bandages wet). Then I put on some baggy pants, and finally let myself fall on the bed. Soon my mind was filled of memories of Shen, of my heart beating and of how scared I was.

*Knock knock*

"My I come in?" said a familiar voice form the door

"Big brother?"

"Alice, I want to say sorry for the other day." He made a really incomprehensible statement.

"Why are you apologizing?" I looked at him with wariness.

"After you left, we asked the staff about what had happened the night before. They told us what happened, that even if you didn't show it, you were really concerned about us. That you managed to convince the secretaries from the other company to move the meetings, and that you made sure that no one told our father about our situation."

Oh! He meant it that way! "It's ok…" I shrugged "I had forgotten all about that."

"It's good to know. To tell you the truth, the one who was sorry the most was Shen, he even went to look for you in your mother's building a couple of times behind my back, but you were never there. I guess he really wanted to apologize…"

So that was the excuse he made! that damn liar. "I doubt that." I shook my head "I think that he went there just to hit on the girl next door."

"You heard about it?"

"Of course I did! I was staying in that same floor, remember?" and the same apartment at that... ( -_-")

"Then it will be easier for me to tell you this, never go back there!"

I think that I could explain all about Mei, the gun and all, but who would believe such a thing? "O.k" I agreed, not being honest.

For a moment he looked relived, getting more calm and composed, like I had taken a huge worry off him; but I think that if my response was even a little different he would have assigned me a personal ward… why do I need one? Is not like my life is worth more than another. But I can't speak that out loud, or say that I have a black belt, and know many martial arts, like judo and such…

"Can I ask you something?" he looked at me with great focus "Why do you have two phones?"

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" I asked and my voice came out with a tinge of annoyance. To think that he hasn't gotten that point across; how silly of him.

"That's not what I mean!" his tone was loud, and for the first time ever he yelled at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I backed away reflexive. His expression was so much like dad's –minus the eyebrows- he looked really terrifying.

Seeing that his sudden outburst had made me so nervous, he paused for a moment until the fury left him completely "No, you didn't anything wrong. At least I don't know if you did."

"What do you mean?" I asked regaining my ice shield.

"I know that I'm not exactly the kind of person you would have chosen as a brother, but I want you to know that I really care about you and I want you to confide in me, to tell me things, like other siblings do!" his face showed a lot of pain; his sad stare made my heart drown in guilt.

"Can you let me be a part of your life?" he pleaded.

I didn't realize that I had hurt him, but what did I do? When? All I knew was that I needed to amend it. "You know… as a sister, I might have a lot to complaints about you." I looked at him, and he sank in depression even more. "But, that aside, I think that I would never chose anyone other than you to be my brother."

I patted his head softly and he looked up at me with shocked disbelief. "You mean it?"

I looked at him with no expression "I do, besides if I'm not around, who will protect you?" I teased with the tiniest smile. However I let it vanish when I met his expression, that couldn't settle down between happiness, shock or disbelief, and felt completely embarrassed about it. I adverted my eyes and put one hand over my mouth, so he wouldn't notice that I was biting my lower lip, fighting to keep my composure.

"Alice, are you serious?" His eyes got watery and all of a sudden he hugged me hard, making me realize that I had said too much.

"Let me go!" I attempted to push him away, but he seemed glued to me.

"Alice, I'm so happy! So happy..." he squeezed me even harder. I fruitlessly struggled for a couple of minutes, and then something fell off my pocket. And his grip loosened a bit as the pink box falling to the floor diverted his attention. "What's this?" he asked as he picked the dropped object.

"It's nothing important." I declared as I snatched the box from his hand, looking at it tenderly. Not noticing that the sweetest smile has appeared on my lips. A moment latter I saw a pink blur, as the box was snatched away for me once again.

"Don't touch that!" I complained as I retrieved it for the second time "It's mine."

"What's in there?" he looked a bit startled seeing me wrapping the small box between my hands and for some reason he tried to snatch it back. We struggled for it until he finally stole it and put it away as high as he could.

"Give it back!" I jumped as hard as I could -with one leg- and started to feel the urge to punch his smiling face. "Give it back!" I repeated as I jumped once again and started to feel helpless. I can't possible beat my brother up for something like this, right? I looked at him with tears forming in the corning of my eyes "Its mine!" I wailed making him lost his focus for a moment, due to the shock. I saw my chance and finally got it back before putting some distance between us.

After getting my breath back, I saw Shen standing with a shocked expression by the door. I widened my eyes before regaining my cool, but my brother in the other hand started laughing like mad when he realized his friend by the door.

"What were you doing?" he pointed at us.

I was really ashamed and got distracted by the bizarre situation and the unstoppable flow of emotions, and then felt as the box was taken away from my hand all over again. My brother who was still blatantly laughing made a move once again. Not feeling like being toyed with any longer, I stood there motionlessly with my eye twitching.

''Please. Give. It. Back." I mumbled while lowering my head.

"Tell me what's in the box, or I'll open it." He threatened me happily, as he just found my weakness.

I blushed deeply. "It's none of your business." I attempted to sound calm while being at the verge on crying, which made him realize he had gone too far.

"I'm sorry." He said really apologetic as he started lowering his hand.

I perked up a bit almost getting it back from him when Shen snatched the box away and opened it "…All this fuss for a rock?" he smirked as it took out a perfectly common rock, that didn't seemed to be special at all.

Something snapped inside me. I clenched both fists and looked up with hate at the demon that was standing by the door. A smile appeared in my face, it was extremely sweet and kind, my sharp eyes softened and I started walking in his direction. I'm sure that in his years as a body-ward he should have felt many life threatening dangers, and if that wasn't the case he looked like he felt the imminent danger by instinct; if he didn't he would not have been fit to do his job; right now the expression on my face is the one that gained me the reputation of sadistic witch on my company.

I extended my hand and warningly I let two words slip from my mouth "Last. Chance."

He moved his trembling hand slowly, and put the rock on the box, and then the box in my hands after which his legs wobbled and he fell to his knees.

Having my precious present in my hands I felt a lot less angry, yet I still wanted to kneel down in one leg and whispered in his ear "Don't try it again." So I could practically hear his heartbeat, that was probably like a rabbit's about to be slaughtered by a lion. But with my leg in the condition is now I'm not confident that I could stand up from that position, so I limited myself to warn him softly enough so only he could hear it.

"Don't try it again." Then, like nothing ever happened, I returned to my normal-self and put the box in the dress pocket and with a totally monotone voice I bid the two farewell.

* * *

><p>As soon as I was out of their sight I looked at the source of all trouble, and I got totally pissed at Mei, she really did manage to make me mad, not being present… I stopped my tracks, and then I realized the lengths of my stupidity. Why did I explode like that? This damn thing must have been cursed, or maybe I spent too much time with her and she passed me some kind of virus… well whatever it was, it really made <em>me<em> make a fool of myself!

Still looking at the thing, I felt a vein pop on my forehead, and it was then that I motioned to throw it away, but I couldn't let go of it for real. I sighed and then put it in my dress's pocket. I started walking again; nevertheless two steps latter I paused once more. Did I just let Shen see me like that? And the reminiscence of that name made me notice something for the first time that day. We kissed! It was not my first kiss -since it was snatched away ages ago by one of my crazy admirers- but what it terrifies me is the fact that at some point I felt like I was also kissing him back.

I felt not a small amount of despair at that realization, but somehow I managed to space out and then remind our first meeting. It was the same day of my big brother's return from aboard. Big brother managed to graduate at a very young age, and came back to work under my father's supervision as the company successor... Well, it was from then on that he was a demon. But that's not important right now, I was kissed by the demon. I started to beat myself inwardly for that. What have I done? And more importantly, what should I do now?

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: <strong>I feel really sad that I only got one review for this chapter. I thought that with this kind of development people would like it a lot more... I don't feel like publishing this week. (I do have the chapter, but I don't feel like uploading it)... Anyway I had been thinking in slow down the speed I write in, now the chapters will come out every two weeks, after all if people don't read they probably are busy, so they don't have time to read weekly and this shouldn't harm anyone. <strong>

**To the ones who read "The offer below" know that IT'S OVER. I chose a name by myself and I love it... but since I DID get someone participating here, she will decide what I will write (or not) in the next extra. **

* * *

><p><em>I'm planning to make a little extra after all. But I can't decide what to write it about. So here is the thing. You give me a comment about this chapter, and then suggest me a Chinese name for Alice's other identity "Miss Long" I feel that the alias needs a name to go with it. It must be Chinese, and can't be neither Mei nor Jiao... Other than those two Any name is good to go ^_^ but I will chose the one I like the most, and let the one who suggest it chose what the extra is going to be about. And don't forget to tell me its meaning. It helps with the convincing.<em>

_Here are the options:_

_1-Alice's first meeting with Shen/Lian (A.K.A Big Brother)._

_2-Shen's/Liang POV about any of the previous chapters._

_3-About what happened with the maids in the meantime, from the drunk accident, to the present._

_4-What happened when Alice blacked out. (From Mei's boyfriend POV)_

_5-What Darkness was doing all this while._

_6-Another thing you are curious about... But it must have hapenned, and you have to convince me about it._

_Don't forget to make your comment for this one. There is a price for it after all ;)_


	14. Even with an umbrella you might get wet

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, ½ Prince is not mine, blah blah blah, blah blah.

* * *

><p>Online:<p>

The first thing I did after my brother got out of the room was to log-in. I searched for Starlight who was beaming in happiness, and kept on spouting nonsense about the romantic night she had with the man she was sure was 'The one'. I wasn't really on a cheerful mood, but at least we had finally returned to the city.

The people going all around were really excited about the last melee match of the tournament, which was supposedly going to have hundreds of players in a simultaneous battle; me being so much as a fighting enthusiastic, was really interested in it. But having been in the wild for so long I hadn't heard of it before now, much less get a ticket on time.

I sighed and started feeling really down about missing the chance to watch such an epic battle. What a waste! It would have been the perfect chance to help me cheer up after what has been going on lately…

"Windy, is something the matter?" Starlight asked noticing that I had halted all of a sudden.

"It's nothing." I replied catching up to her "I was just… I got distracted."

She looked at the poster that was in front of me "I understand… I know what you feel, to miss the chance to see the major battle of the continent is no fun at all! Too think that the higher ups came up with the idea all of a sudden when we were away, I could have used my influence as a game master to get us a good seat. How annoying!"

I nodded "It really is annoying."

We kept walking silently for a little longer; soon afterwards we reached the plaza, but Starlight had to solve some work issues as a hidden GM, so she disappeared leaving no trace.

I sat in the fountain by myself and contemplated the starry sky, and then watched my reflection in the water. A blue haired pale figure looked back at me, and as I put my hand over the white mask on my face, so did she. The sensation of another me in there keeping me company made me feel relieved for some reason, and I let myself smile. Nevertheless, the archer's attire made me want to practice with the bow all over again. I stood up and started walking forward to nearest training ground.

* * *

><p>*Fwish fwish* I tried to throw arrows for a while, but they reminded me to the incident with my brother, and then to Shen all over again, making my obvious lack of archer's talent even more noticeable. After failing to fire two of three arrows I looked up and then the memory of him was so livid that it looked like he was Standing in front of me. I shook my head, and the handsome human form was soon replaced by the one looking like a beastman, and he was pretending to be all shy. I tried to ignore it and shook my head once again to get the image away. But how come it was still there?<p>

'I'm thinking too much..'.I turned around and picked up another arrow. "Excuse me," A furry hand tapped my shoulder, and only then did I realized that he wasn't a fragment of my imagination, but he was actually right there.

"Shen!" I exclaimed surprised, and then stepped back a bit.

"I found you again. I have been trying to talk to you since earlier." He told me with renewed drive. "Sorry about last time."

I looked at him with confusion "In the end, do you know who I am?" I asked him and pleaded he didn't, but my heart was beating in a way that felt almost hopeful.

"I do! You are the neighbor of the mother of my best friend's little sister." he declared smiling sheepishly, at that I blushed fiercely putting my hand over my mouth which he interpreted as a confirmation. He smirked, being totally sure about his conclusion. He kept on talking. "Maybe you met me in the past couple of times I went to check on some things around there."

Meaning that my brother didn't leave me alone when I escaped to my mother's after getting hurt, or faking sickness to avoid my fiancée. "Do you mean check some things on the building, at the same floor, in the next door apartment?"

"So I was right!" he perked up, and I was now positive that my brother had sent him to spy on me. I wonder how much do they know? And that brother of mine, saying that Shen went there behind his back… what a liar!

"As I suspected, you were there before!" he continued "I went there to check on my best friend's sister. She is a weird stone-faced blonde, who is really rude, cold… She has a nice body, but her personality is not cute at all. You must have seen her around too."

I felt like going basilisk inside at his description of me "Meaning, you were spying on Alice for the sake of her older brother, right?" I questioned him taking a step forwards.

How dare they try to fool me? Saying that Shen felt sorry, and was there to apologize, Shen pretending to be all bashful, shy and innocent… I want to kill him; no, I want to kill them both, for real!

"How do you know?" he frowned.

So he thought saying bad things about the-not-very-social-little sister would earn him some points in his conquest, huh? Well if that's what he hoped he was not quite right; me and 'my other self' hate that kind of people, so now I will pop-up his bubble.

"Alice and I are the two closest people ever, we are inseparable." I declared twisting the truth to the extent of lying "We do everything together, we know all about each other and if you do as much as to speak about her in that way ever again I will take it personaly." Now the girl you are supposedly interested in happens to be a good friend to the one you just spoke so badly off. It seems you just failed to get me…her… Whatever.

"Are you really that close? How come I never heard about it? I really didn't know that the brat had a friendship, much less such a close one… how in the world you befriended that robot?"

"Who knows…" I grumbled, and the satisfaction I felt for crushing his hopes of playing around -with my self-proclaimed best friend who just happens to be me-, vanished and my anger went up once again.

Seeing my current state of rage he started to realize that he had said something wrong (Which should have been obvious, if not for the fact that he was a tad too surprised about my so called friendship.)

I don't know at what extents his -so called- feelings for my other self is, nevertheless I do know that he is really important to my brother, so having him know that Alice thinks of him as the worst isn't wise, is it? So I started blatantly lying. "She may not have told you about me; on the other hand she had told me a lot about you… But after knowing you better, I'm certain she misjudged you. You are not the person she told me you were."

He looked lost "Did she say something good about me?"

"She had a really good impression about you… and so did I." feeling a bit guilty now, aren't you?

"She did? What did she say?"

Alice is glad that he is so protective of her brother, and that he is so supportive of him, and keeps him on track… I can't think of any other good point about him, except for those related to my… Alice's brother…

"Does it matter? She was wrong after all." I finally announced with my best-faked-disappointed eyes piercing him before I started storming away dramatically.

"Wait!" he shouted as he chased me.

Why does he have to chase me again? How annoying! Oh well, my agility is a lot higher, and I outran him in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>When I finally stopped running my eyes were filled with tears. I suspect that I was so into my role, that I was getting my emotions mixed with hers; to the extent that I was still having some lingering feelings that were crushing my chest. The air that entered my lungs was painfull, and it was soon hard to breath. That demon did something to me, I'm sure. My eyes were dry from all that running, and not long after they let the salty water run, making it seem like I needed to be comforted.<p>

Not wanting to be seen in such a messy state I hid behind a bush and started crying my eyes out like I hadn't done in a while.

"What's wrong?" A familiar, tall, shirtless, muscled man sat by my side watching me with concern.

"You are the axe guy..." I mumbled softly as he handed me a hand chief.

"And you are the girl from before." His voice warm as he seated by my side "Why are you dressed like that?"

"You knew it's me?" I put my hand over my face, realizing that the mask had fallen and my hood was down.

"Well, you are cute, and even for people in game, the hair color you chose is really uncommon, it makes you stand out... I really like it by the way, it suits you."

"I see so that's why…" I never thought I would get complemented in this kind of situation. Much less after making such a mess out of myself, but something was still bugging me "You said I'm hard to forget; then, do you remember the first time we met too?" I recalled how I had hit and run the first time we met. Such an action is totally unworthy of a warrior, but I wasn't willing to fight a lost battle.

"I was hoping you had forgotten all about that" he declared as he scratched the back of his head.

I wasn't expecting such an answer, but I guess he has his reasons, so I tried to reassure him the same way "Me too." I glanced back at him" I was really scared about you finding out it was me. That's part of the reason why I changed my clothes… I kind of went in disguise!"

More than relieving him, it seems that I hit on a landmine; he got all apologetic "It wasn't my intention to scare you… I'm sorry to inform you that the disguise didn't work. But if you want we can pretend it didn't happen!"

Well it was really obvious that the disguise was a waste of time; was pointing it out his idea of being funny? I wondered as he gave me a conceited smile. I have to agree that his silliness put me an ease, so I decided to let it go, and match his pace "What a marvelous idea!" I chirped.

We were getting in a friendly mood, and kept talking about things like the weather and the mobs. I even told him about the fact that I had to return to the newbie village because I forgot to choose a profession.

"So you left the place before becoming an archer…"

"I didn't become an archer… I'm a mage." I blushed.

At my confession he widened his eyes. His lost expression seemed somewhat familiar, and for an instant I felt like I knew him from somewhere; then again I was probably thinking too much… I looked at him once more and felt like dragging him to go shopping. The clothes he was wearing were worth throwing away and they bothered me enough to buy him a new attire, just so I could get the pleasure of burning the current one. He is really nice, maybe I could convince him…

I was about to ask him about the attire when he, himself made the topic change before I could.

"It's funny that we keep bumping into each other in such weird situations." he smiled playfully.

"My thoughts exactly." Maybe I should ignore what he's wearing. It doesn't seem to bother him anyway.

I smiled back and running out of ideas of what to talk we looked into the horizon for a while, not saying a word. A long time after we sighed at the same time; then we looked at each other and I fell under the impression that we were on the same boat.

"Are you hungry? I have some muffins with me!" he offered.

I was really surprised that he didn't ask me the 'are you running away too?' that was written all over his face. With a hand gesture I accepted a muffin and gave it a small bite. We sat there in silence eating until I decided to break the silence bringing the issue myself.

"Are you running away from that crazy girl again?" My eyes reflected pity.

"I am. She is way too persistent… *sigh* How about you? What's your story?"

"Well I'm running away from a bastard who tells horrible things about me behind my back, yet seems to be into me lately."

"That sounds awful!"

"It is!" I complained "He has to be the biggest jerk ever. The worst of the worst; and to top it all I still have to see him in real life."

"And I thought I was unlucky."

"You are… I just seem to be above you in that department."

*Sigh* X2

"Daaaaaaaarling, where are you?" A nerve cracking high pitched voice could be heard in the vicinity. And the guy by my side flinched.

"It seems that's how we part again!" I teased "You better start running!"

"I will." Ironically he smirked before he started running deeper into the forest. Soon after the crazy girl passed by me -ignoring my presence- and I was again left alone.

I wonder how he ended up getting stalked by her… His looks are not really that great -putting aside of the fact he is muscular- he is pretty much average; plus the fashion sense issue… still he is a nice guy. Maybe that's why? I wonder...

I strolled back to the city, and entered it. My mood had improved noticeably; I could feel a lot calmer each time I recalled that I wasn't the only one in this kind of wicked situation.

* * *

><p>The main fountain of Star City was a real piece of art. The water reflected the sky, and even the stones it was made of seemed to have little shinning dots that looked like stars.<p>

"Such a pretty thing could only be found in a game." I spoke to myself as I touched the water surface.

"I agree." replied a low voice behind me. I turned around and saw a white-tiger beastman standing barely a few inches away from me.

"Shen!" I flinched, and backed away falling into the fountain on my back.

"Are you ok?" he asked, panicking as he stupidly outstretched a hand.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped "Do you think that you can do with me as you please? Stay away from me, you bastard!"

"Don't be so stubborn I'm just trying to get you out of there!"

"STAY AWAY!" I shouted, accidentally triggering my 'endless scream' ability; which made the sound come out so loudly that it was probably heard by the whole city. And, as it was to be expected, a crowd of curious onlookers started gathering around.

"I won't!" he stubbornly insisted "I will take you out of there, wether you want it or not!"

My mind was getting cloudy. I was still not over my anger, disappointment, and that something else that insisted I should take his hand. I closed my eyes as I felt I was about to be touched by his furry hand, but what happened was that after a scream and a splashing sound, another hand had met mine.

"Big…" I started to call, before noticing that it wasn't my brother's hand that was on mine. "Darkness?" My eyes watery, I squeezed his hand, allowing him to take me out of there.

"What were you planning to do to Windy? You trash!" The intimidating aura emanating from his body was really high when he said those words. His was gaze stuck on the soaked tiger he had just knocked down, as he wrapped his arms around my trembling avatar.

"Darkness!" I repeated with my eyes watery as I hugged him tightly "Please, let's go." This was the first time ever I pleaded to someone and my voice cracked.

Darkness had only ever seen the side of me that was strong willed, stubborn, teasing and fired up; so witnessing his ever proud friend in such a vulnerable state was more than a simple shock. The fuming guy –who was probably thinking a worst case scenario-, let his face go from pale to purple with anger and with a single slash of his sword sent the defenseless and stunned beastman to the rebirth point.

I refused to move and buried myself deeper into his strong chest, and the tears started flowing all over again. He unwrapped his arm from around my trembling body, making me look up. He seemed a bit startled by my unreadable expression, which was half covered by the white masquerade mask.

Somehow, he still managed to lift me off my feet with a swift movement, before getting us away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Windy, what happened to you?" he asked<p>

I shook my head and hearing a clicking sound, I opened my eyes, noticing that we had arrived to a house. He put me down on a couch and I looked around distractedly, taking note of the weapon filled place that was covered by action movie posters. 'Are we still in Second Life?' I put my hands over my chest. Average, meaning we still are.

"This is my house. I live here in star city."

"I didn't know you could buy a house, but I can definitely picture you living in a place like this." Befitting of a fighting maniac. If my father wasn't so strict, and I could be open about my preferences, my room would look just like this one… Well, maybe not exactly since I would fill it with books about economy, plush toys, and things like my queen sized bed, the dresses, shoes… I'm quite certain that -after a lot of thinking- I might find a way to make it all work out. My room had enough space for it after all. "Maybe I should get a house too." Decorating it would be so fun… I started getting immersed in some fantasies.

"I don't think you should get one." He disagreed "Houses are quite pricey and most people don't buy one. I just did it on an impulse; I like having a space to be alone sometimes."

"Most people don't buy one? Are you implying that you are not normal?" I nudged at him playfully and he smiled back.

"It seems you are back to being yourself."

"You think? I'm always myself." The smile on my face was faked, but he didn't realize it; how disappointing.

"Who was that guy?" he finally asked.

"No one in particular, I just met him."

For the expression on his face he must have nailed the obvious lie, but he didn't push it. For a moment he looked like he wanted to ask more about the issue, but he brought me to a better talking ground; we renewed the talk about in-game houses, and then talked about fighting topics. We talked for hours and he told me with some frustration how his team –The wild fighters- had lost against the Odd Squad, and their weird tactics, in the fight from last time.

The time flew, and we had a lot of fun. Yet after a while, the topic went in the wrong direction and we became silent.

"Darkness." I grabbed his hand slowly, and my blue eyes -that were quite the same in real life- got glued to his "I'm really sorry."

"About what?" he asked a little startled.

"For being a girl." I saw him moving his hand up, about to touch my cheek when I was forced to log off all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>"Alice is time to wake up." said my brother as he shook me gently in the morning. As soon as I opened my eyes I glared at him; it wasn't hard to notice that I was pissed.<p>

The reason for my mood is in part for getting my apologize interrupted -contrary to other times- so I woke up in a really foul mood; and apart from getting interrupted in the middle of it, I was mad at the responsible one, who was no other than the guy that sent his body-ward to spy on me, to my mother's apartment, and was thus partially responsible for the whole accident.

"What are you doing in my room again?" I asked with no small amount of annoyance.

He looked hurt at my greeting. Things had been going better between us lately, and after what happened yesterday it didn't make much sense from his perspective. However there is a little thing he was keeping from me, and now I know all about it. From what I heard from Shen in-game, I was really overestimating my brother; he didn't trust me at all! To think that I went so far as to consider opening myself up to him; what a mistake I was about to make.

"What happened? Why are you mad?" he was acting dumbfounded, like he had no idea, that he could possibly do something wrong; which only made my rage increase. I was about to snap at him for playing a fool, but soon I saw someone more befitting of my anger entering the room.

"Ask that thing over there." I spat threateningly, with a cold, emotionless face as I pointed at Shen who went pale after I said those words.

Not wanting to know if any of them wanted to say something to me I stood up, readied myself, and left for school as fast as I could, not even sparing a glance to those I left behind.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know this chapter was a bit shorter than usual, and they are probably going to get shorter... I kept on writing things with chapter as long as the average ones it would avert the attention from what's really important and confuse others… So I'll split them.<p>

Now it comes the teaser "Time to guess who is who!" anyone got theories? I put a poll on my profile. If you have time give it a go! I wan't to see what's the impression you got about our heroines "love life"

Ps: Pleeease click the stupid button and give me a review, if I get a lot of them I can consider going back to posting a chapter per week. I feel like everyone's vacations are over, and if no one is going to be reading, then no one is going to be posting.


	15. Sunny days and a Prelude

Disclaimer: why do I bother with this? No one reads it. So if I wanted to say that I own ½ Prince along with the internet, the power to fly and Chuck Norris, no one would even notice… Anyway, you know all of them belong to crazy people all over the world, so if I can't say I own them all you can't either.

* * *

><p>I spent the following days avoiding my brother and Shen. So I started waking up earlier than ever. I also had the temptation to go back to my mom's (well, actually to Mei's) but still I had already promised I wouldn't do so; and I would have been kind of in the way.<p>

Regarding the company, it was going smoothly without my help so I was on job vacation. Having nothing to distract me, except for school and not wanting to be bothered, I regained my habit of reading all the time.

The rare moments I was alone I spent them either betting or doing arm exercises, since my leg hadn't recovered entirely. By the end of the week I had my cast off, and I had already informed the maids all about me having to pull an all nighter in an office job that I got myself secretly. They seemed to accept the explanation, and after a couple of questions here and there about my injuries and how I managed to come back, their curiosity was satisfied.

One of the all knowing maids of the sect informed me that my dad didn't suspect anything about it, but he was really upset since the 'casual disappearing' coincided once again with a meeting he planned, behind my back, to finally reunite me with my fiancée.

"How unfortunate." I told with no emotion, and the rest simply giggled.

"Miss Alice, you know we are here for you right? If something is bothering you, don't hesitate in telling us. We are on your side and I'm quite sure the rest of the staff here is too."

"You told the rest of the staff that I was gone?" I asked feeling betrayed; I had complete faith on the pact, why didn't they follow it?

"It's not that Miss Alice!" One of them hurried to clarify "It's just that many of them are concerned about you. In the last months you were behaving, how to say it… a bit more human-like. But lately you went back to being completely unapproachable. You might not know this, but we are aware that you watch over us and we appreciate that; so it shouldn't be as surprising if they want to help you back."

They are misunderstanding something: sometimes I covered for them in small issues, gave them days off, and bonuses if they were in a pinch, keeping an eye so them so they didn't quit since they are all good workers.

Keeping happy the ones that work –properly- under you, and be considerate towards their circumstances was something uncle had taught me, so having it carved into myself I just behaved reflexively the way I was supposed to… If I'm really perceived in such a way, then I feel like I somehow deceived them "Thanks." I muttered, blushing lightly with guilt "But everything is alright."

Many of the maids looked with disbelief at my response, but the oldest maid –who spoke for the first time that day- seemed to keep a cool head despite of the surprise, and took the baton "Lately you have been acting different, haven't you realized?" she approached me and put a hand over my leg "You seem to be so out of it lately, you go to sleep early, wake up even earlier than before, spend all your time you are home in your room, you eat almost nothing, you stopped talking all together, you have lost weight and you look pale like a ghost. You may not show it in your expression, but your sudden change in behavior points that you must be going through something… It makes us worry to see you keep it all to yourself… Well you do keep things to yourself all the time, but this time we decided to intervene because lately, it seems like you are about to collapse."

"I really am fine." I replied with my usual expression hiding my embarrassment with it; much to my surprise I had to make an effort to do so. Before it seemed that to show an emotion I had to put too much energy in it, and now it's the other way around. Maybe because I have experience so many things lately: Having a friend who I could tell my secrets, and meeting people who I could talk to like the guy from the other day; fighting and making out with darkness and the thing with Shen…

Probably those things messed up my pace, and allowed me to change unconsciously. But they amount to nothing compared to the fact that my brother spied on me, and lied to me… feeling like I can't trust him anymore makes me more depressed than ever; I do feel like I am about to collapse, nevertheless I didn't realize I was showing a big enough change on my behavior to make them notice. *Sigh* I need to be more careful from now on. "Sorry to make you worry."

It looked like they were going to insist about something when I started walking way.

Once in my room I sat at the computer and stared at the monitor. I opened my mail, and smiled when I noticed that my team sent me information about the progress of the last project… I wonder if it would be ok for me to pay a visit at the company. I know I'm on vacation, but I could use some distractions. I stood up, and then I noticed that I didn't have my wig, or the lens anymore.

Noticing that I didn't have my important disguise with me, I picked up the phone and tried to dial Mei, but she didn't pick up… I'm so bored; I walked towards my bed and lied on it. I don't feel with the strength to do anything.

After being in bed for hours –doing nothing- I noticed it was about time for my brother to come home once again, so I put on the Second Life helmet, and forced myself into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hi Windy."<p>

"Hi Darkness, you are early again." I parked up at the sight of my beloved friend who logged on a couple of minutes before me.

"I know… how come you always manage to log in first?" He asked me sort of annoyed.

"I was sleepy early…" seeing his doubtful expression I quickly added "And today I was especially sleepy."

"I logged on earlier today since I wanted to beat you to it, but it seems that you are doing this on purpose. I was proud to be the earliest one, and to get all the news before the rest of my team. You must be conspiring on me." he claimed in a way that sounded a tad too serious.

"But you always log off so late. You probably do nothing all day. You are most likely leeching on your parents." I teased.

Looked really upset at the implications of my word he retorted "I'm a really efficient person. I do all I have to do really fast and always tend to my responsibilities properly… And is only since I do too many things in the day, that I'm tired during the night, and thus I eat and sleep a lot."

That explains a lot! After seeing how he eats such a huge amount of food, each time we have a meal, I had the impression it was a habit "I see, I bet that the real you is really fat!" I kept on with another annoying retort; paying a lot of attention to his response.

He looked cold for a brief moment… but then he ginned "Maybe, and I bet that the real you lives on a farm. You get up way too early." It was an elusive response, but he was struggling to get past my teasing lap, so it's comprehensible.

I played along, putting a face of shocked disbelief "How did you know? I do live on a farm! So if you ever want to sleep over I will let you sleep with my horses… But let me warn you that I will only serve you veggies." Then I pouted childishly.

"Hey! That's not fair… and I was so willing to visit you so I could eat a whole cow for breakfast." He pouted in a likewise childish manner.

After a few seconds of looking at each other with our mirroring expressions I put a half-serious face "Thanks for warning me about it." Then all seriousness dispelled as I giggled when we crossed the empty streets.

Then one night, after my apology was interrupted, we made up. And apparently when Darkness discovered I was a girl, he was more shocked than angry, and didn't mean to say all the mean things he said before. Not too long afterwards I introduced him to Starlight, who was more than willing to approve my friendship with such a hottie. She even asked him to join us but, unfortunately his team already had 6 members.

"Windy, are you listening to me?" Darkness asked me with a frown… Did he say something?

"Sorry I was a bit distracted." I admitted.

"I was asking you if you already solved the stalker issue." indignation and anger was written all over my friend's face.

Just to be clear, when he meant stalker, he meant Shen. He is under the impression that he is stalking me, so he decided to protect me until I solve it.

"Not yet, but don't worry, I'm a tough girl so I'll be ok." I assured him.

"You looked anything but ok, the last time he was around!" He complained.

I blushed and lowered my head when he said those words "I forgot about it."

"Why are you so afraid of him?"

"It's a long story… speaking of which we never had our duel in the end."

"Don't take it personal Windy, but it's against my policy to hurt women. Even if we are in game I can't bring myself to do it."

"How chivalrous of you!" I praised him for his noble principles, but I have seen him fight and I can tell that I could beat him, meaning that, at least in game, I should be stronger than Shen, so I still don't get why I get so scared each time I see him.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" A member of Darkness's team approached, winking an eye at us. Maybe I should tell you a bit about this grey haired old looking guy in the archer attire. His name is Hawk, he is an archer, and he kind of holds the belief that a guy and a girl can't be friends; so according to him, Darkness and I are in love, and should stop the denial about our feelings.

Ever since I met this bearded old guy I hadn't the chance to fight, not even once. So everyone is still under the impression that I'm an archer… I guess that the odds of convincing him that my choice of career was to be a mage, is even lower than the odds of convincing him that I'm a warrior.

I'm really strong at being a magician. I really am! But I can't control it. When I fight using magic I kill everything around me; friends and foes alike, so if I want to use my attacks I have to quit being a team player…

"How is it possible that you are such an incompetent magician? You don't have good timing with your spells. It's the first time in my life that I know that there is someone so bad at being a magician that would make his companions, lose levels…" I swear Starlight kept on like that forever, and after I made us lose 4 levels in four days, she was more eager to abandon me.

In the end Starlight and I fought… again. It was her idea that I should become a magician and maybe I went along with it, but how was I supposed to know that I would suck so much at holding back?

By the time we reached the city in our way back –where I was forbidden to use magic- I managed to earn her forgiveness; after all I killed -with my fighting style- enough mobs to earn her those levels back.

Starlight decided that my career wasn't a good choice after all, so -after she complained about me wasting her time- she declared that there was no way in hell she was traveling back to the newbie village. Now I'm stuck being a magician that fights like a warrior and dresses like an archer. What a mess!

I guess that if my abilities with the bow were at least average I would join the fight. They invite Starlight and I to train with them from time to time, but I'm not eager to show them how the many screw ups I made, gave birth to the mismatch I became. Meaning, that I don't want to let Darkness and his team see me fighting.

Why do I have to be such a failure using the only weapon that matches my appearance? Why?

"STOP SPACING OUT, YOU FRIGGING WEIRDO!"

"Waaah, Do you always have to do that? AND STOP CALLING ME WEIRDO!" I roared to Starlight, as she pulled me out of my thoughts by yelling in my ear, like usual.

We were about to start a fight, when Darkness reminded us to watch our behavior in front of the kids.

I looked up noticing that more people had logged in: Darkness, Blueno, Lover Boy, Hawk and Starlight were standing next to another. But I wasn't able to see the remaining two members of the "Wild Fighters" team.

"Where are Link and Zelda?" I finally asked. And Lover boy signaled that they were hiding behind him. I got them scared with my outburst.

The names Link and Zelda ring a bell, don't they? It seems like Lover Boy's little twin brother and sister chose the name of their favorite Nintendo characters for the game… to think that those two would like such an ancient game. We are in the year 20XX and they still happened to love that game. At least there is no risk from getting sued by the Nintendo Company, because of their copying those names, since they are the name of characters in a too old game.

The two peeked behind him with their big round blue eyes and then hid again.

Don't let their unrivaled cuteness distract you, they are really strong players; the Aces under the sleeve, in Darkness's team. It seems that Link and Zelda, have the highest levels in the team since they always found time to sneak to play games before anyone else. Whoever said that games are made for kids, probably referred to cases like theirs; even with my high level of 64, and all my fighting experience I wouldn't dare say I would beat them if they both teamed up against me.

"I see." I muttered diminishing my anger, and eating up the words that were on the tip of my mouth.

"Starlight-jie, Starlight-jie!" The little girl ran towards Starlight and then started pulling her blue long dress "I have something for you!" She handed her the drawing of a castle, which had a tall princess next to a little one and were surrounded by several handsome princes.

"Thanks a lot Zelda, let me guess, that's me." Starlight asked in a motherly way. She is extremely good with children…much to my surprise I have to say.

Zelda nodded and then she pointed to a little hooded prisoner, tied with chains, drawn in a small corner, "And this one over here is Windy." She looked at me wickedly and I glared back at her.

"She got arrested for trying to steal away my beloved husband!" As she said those words, she clung to Darkness's arm and little hearts started flowing around her.

I felt a vein pop on my forehead. How is it possible that even when I'm not looking like a sex symbol I still get hated by women all age?...

…Now that I think about it, why did Starlight befriend me? Maybe she is a drag… no, that's not the case –I shook my head- I already know her out of the game, and she is a player. I don't think a drag queen would have the success she has with men, would he/she?

Not willing to back off to a little girl or get interrupted in the middle of a conversation, I decided to teach her some manners; so I walked towards my friend and grabbed his other hand "My Darkness is not interested in little girls like you, right Darkness?"

The gesture made the little priest get really mad "Let. Him. Go"

"No." I replied with defiance. If she thinks that just because she is little I will do what she pleases, she is wrong.

We glared at each other, and then Link put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Let it go sis, you have no chance in winning this fight." he looked at me from head to toes "A man will always prefer a woman like her over a girl like you." his eyes stuck on my revealing attire.

Under his serious scrutiny I felt a bit embarrassed about what I was wearing, and blushed.

I hid under the cloak, and then kept on watching as the two started arguing.

"Sorry about that." Lover Boy apologized when he noticed my reaction.

"It's ok." I shrugged.

"kids are kids after all." Darkness added, and then I frowned.

I have always hold the belief that If you let kids do as they please just because they are kids they will grow to be rotten adults. But I'm not the one raising them, and I can't say I'm an expert; yet I still don't feel like letting the little girl do as she pleases, what today will be considered a charming behavior will grow, and she could become a bitch in the future.

I kept quiet with a pondering expression, as I saw Lover Boy walking away in direction of his brother and sister to stop the fight.

"I'm so glad I'm an only child." Darkness muttered as his companion became a pillar of light for getting in the middle of the crossfire. No wonder he is the one with the lowest level here. He should stop meddling.

"It's not so bad… at least they are cute." I muttered still looking at the two who seemed oblivious to the fact that they just sent their brother to an early death. They killed him on purpose, I don't think he said something worthy of getting killed. But I suspect they had their reasons, at least I know that right now I feel like killing my older brother too.

"And where did you leave them?"

"Who?" I looked at him uncomprehendingly

"Your little siblings."

Siblings? I pondered… That stupid big brother, I'm so mad at you right now. Why did you have to appear on my mind, now that I was having such a great time?

"I'm an only child." I put a menacing look "Don't ever ask about the subject again."

Darkness was startled by my sudden change of mood, so he backed a few steps.

"End of the issue." I added as I saw the spark of curiosity be born on his eyes.

We didn't talk about anything else, and the day passed by the same as the ones since we made up.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 4am, and my brother wasn't around. But that is to be expected since now I close the door before sleeping.<p>

"Vacations are finally over", I mumbled happily as I checked a new message left on my phone, so I sat in front of my computer, and worked until the sun started rising.

Today is Sunday; meaning that I don't have classes and I could stay home all day, but if I do I would have to talk to my brother and I don't want to. I feel like if I meet with his big puppy eyes I might forgive him right away; I have a soft spot for those after all.

Getting up of the bed I felt really tired, I feel like I have lost the control of my daily life. I can't face my family, I can't rely on my friends; however, even if I can't rely on the people who I'm close with, I can always rely on my workers.

I stood up and sneaked out of the house more or less. The staff pretended not to notice my getting away and then I realized that what the maids said some days ago was true; I have more allies around me than I had thought.

* * *

><p>Being out of the house I called a cab, and ordered the driver to drive me to the park, as per usual. Being there I walked several streets to my mother building and knocked Mei's door.<p>

I didn't get a response, so I went all the way back. I walked around in the shopping district, and finally entered a library. I bought a couple of executive magazines, an economy book and the newspaper; then I sat in a bench in another park.

I read for a long time. The news was all about the recession. The magazines told about all kind of situations being experienced by the different national companies. Some of them where making it big, some were slowly growing, others were not in red numbers but where barely making profits, and some them where on the verge of extinction.

One of the companies that were struggling quite a bit was my father's; but that's up to him and my brother –his successor- to resolve. I passed the page and then I smiled as I read an article of 4 pages about how the "Lotus Company" amazed the country with their continuous flourishing, despite of the hard times. It had an interview with President Long, and a couple of employees. It also mentioned my name a couple of times, but a difference with the rest of the ones constantly mentioned I was the only one whose picture was not displayed.

I put the magazine in the plastic bag I was given with my purchase and kept on walking in a random direction.

"Heeeey!" A familiar voice rang behind me. Then all of a sudden I was hugged from behind to the point of getting squished.

Having all my body back into a prime state I stood on one foot, and with the other I stomped his feet. Making a familiar cry of pain be heard.

"I told you that you shouldn't do that Fa-gege, I don't like it." I reprimanded him with an expressionless face.

"You are so mean. Even though we have been close for years you are still merciless with me… what happened with the sweet little girl I met so many years ago!" He started looking away, like he could see the past flashing in front of his eyes.

"Where is Jiao-jie?" I interrupted his exaggerated ramble. It's such a problem that he still hasn't gotten over the failure of being an actor, and keeps on behaving so dramatically.

"She is shopping at the market; she has a day off today. Want to join us? It has been a while since you have joined us for lunch!" He offered excitedly.

I gave a small smile "It would be my pleasure!" I walked by his side for a little and then I halted, as I felt that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw no one, I wondered if I was getting paranoid. Lately I feel that having three different lives is too much to handle.

I shook my head slightly, and then looked up to my companion. Fa-gege is so tall! He looks a lot younger that he really is. I met him at 13, and in the last 5 years he hasn't aged a day. So he still looks like the 27 year old guy I met back then.

After a 10 minute walk where he was talking non-stop in his always-carefree way I came to a halt once again. I turned around and but couldn't see anyone behind us.

_'This is giving me a really bad feeling'_. I made a gesture form him to bend down a little so I could reach his ears "Fa-gege, I think someone is following us." I said in a whisper, and he got flustered.

"Where?" He widened his eyes, but didn't advert them from me.

"I don't know. But I have an idea.. "I whispered into his ear once again, and after saying those words I told him what I had in mind, at which he turned beet red.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: The last time I mentioned about the one who would become my beta I commented it would be my sister. But in truth I decided not to go with her since she was driving me crazy and I felt that I couldn't go all perverted with her around... She is just too serious in some senses... Anyway, I wanted to introduce my beta AnimeVamp1997 (she did this one and the one before) Well, I believe that most of you know her already, she is writing LOTA.<p>

About the chapter, it was really hard for me to not let anything big happen in this one. Really, it was! You have no idea of how much. So the next one you will be getting… you will see then :P

(^.^)/ bye.


	16. A small misunderstanding

Disclaimer: All that is written here is mine, except for the original novel. I have yet to figure out how to steal it. And Tiggipi if you are reading this, this chapter is specially for you (^.^)/

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on LK ICE (dun dun duuuuuun)<strong>

This is giving me a really bad feeling. I made a gesture form him to bend down a little so I could reach his ears "Fa-gege, I think someone is following us" I said in a whisper, and he got flustered.

"Where?" he widened his eyes, but didn't advert them from me.

"I don't know. But I have an idea "I whispered into his ear once again, and after saying those words I told him what I had in mind, at which he turned beet red.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Ch13: A small misunderstanding.<span>

"Are you sure about this?" he asked mid-yelling in utter confusion.

"I am, so on the count of three start running… 1, 2,3" after I said that we started running at full speed in different directions. He was supposed to meet me in a place, which address I had written in the palm of his hand, before running away like crazy.

After we grew apart, I ran at full speed crossing several alleys and taking all kinds of detours. After all I have photographic memory and I make sure to remember maps, so even if I wasn't the type to go around every day to explore the town, I was still really familiarized with the area; and of course that's all thank to the satellite images that you can easily get from internet.

I ran a lot, as fast as I could but still could feel like the stalking footsteps became closer. I kept running this time pushing myself to run even faster, and I did so until I couldn't hear them any longer, and a huge relieve embraced me. I was feeling a lot calmer, but still I decided to continue running; if I stop right now the ones following me would eventually catch up, and I would have run like crazy for nothing.

As I kept running with all I had, I started wondering who might be the one following me behind. Maybe it was one of my fans… nah, they lasted in the run too long for that; but oh well, since many of them are from the school maybe someone in the track team… nop, even then I would have been able to get at least a glimpse of them… Then I started to think more preposterous things, maybe it was an agent sent from one of the rival companies, after all even if I'm now as Alice and I don't believe I have made any mistake, the world is a wide place, maybe they sent a super agent-like-ninja to spy on me… Oh the horror! Or even worst, maybe it was Shen, or maybe the police….

*Plaf*

In the middle of my inner rambling I was seriously spacing out, so before I noticed, I was falling abruptly.

It all happened so fast that when I landed on my feet with a splash, I limited myself to look down not quite getting what had happened. All my body was soaked with muddy water, making me look like some sort of swamp monster; feeling disgusted by the sight of my dirty self I decided to advert my eyes by looking up instead. The moment I did so I saw the sky, very far above, and felt a bit dumbfounded, how come that this thing was left open like this? How dangerous! I guess that the people in charge of the maintenance of these were rather careless… to let a storm drain cover open like this… as soon as this is over I will notify the matter to the authorities.

After thinking for a while how I would get fired the guys responsible of this for about an hour, cursing them inwardly I had calmed down to notice that maybe I had a tiny little bit of fault here. So, feeling a bit pissed with myself, I swore that no matter what I would never space out during a runaway scene again… Well on the bright side even though I ended up like such a big mess, the water had protected me from my fall. I don't want to even think how the maids would react, if they saw me coming back home with another broken leg, the day after my cast was took off.

It took me a while to regain my balance, and walk as normally as I could with the water up to my waist. I would even dare say that I was half swimming in there, but when I reached the stairs I felt more at ease.

With all the time I have spent here I don't think that my persecutors are around anymore, so I climbed the stair to the top, and then –after giving the outside a glance for good measure- I got out of there.

My body was in a bit of pain, and my heart was still beating like a drum, but I still kept myself composed. Thanks god that after a couple of minutes I wasn't dipping as noticeably, so I barely looked like I was in some weird kind of camouflage trend, and the people I passed by weren't minding me too much. Well maybe I looked like a mess, but considering what I just went through it could have been worse. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and then started walking to the desolate direction I was planning to meet with Fa-gege.

* * *

><p>When I finally saw him, he was really pale and looked to be super worried, but that's to be expected since it took me around two hours and a half to get to the agreed place after getting so far.<p>

"Sorry to make you wait" I said as I walked towards him, and saw as he was regained some color.

"I was so worried, I thought that they got to you" he hugged me once again, and I let him. He must have been really worried to make his body tremble like this "What got you so long" he complained with watery eyes.

"Sorry" I wheezed as I caught my breath a little. He hugged me a bit too tight.

For a moment he said nothing, but as things calmed down he looked at his pants. I had stained them brown when they brushed with my once-white-now-brown-pants.

"What happened to you, it looks like you fell on a gutter or something" he asked with a worried expression, but then as he noticed that I had adverted my eyes he asked teasingly "Did you fall on a pond of something?"

At that statement I glared at him with my coldest glare "Shut up" I spat before putting some distance between us. So I didn't notice as he muttered in an inaudible voice "Bull's eye, huh?"

"Let's get in" I pointed to the building that was in front of us and saw his face growing pale "But that's a…" he stammered and I finished his saying "Yep, it's a Love Hotel" I said matter of factly before clinging to his arm and dragging him in.

* * *

><p>Inside the hotel's building I clung to his arm for the sake of looking convincing like lovers. Which made him complain about my improper behavior, and feeling super awkward he started rambling something various things among the lines of "What would President Long say…", "If my wife knew…" and "you should stop doing dangerous things…" well I can't really say exactly why he was saying those things, but I guess that's the frustration talking. After all, where else if not in a hotel could we hope to get our clothes cleaned while hiding from the people who were chasing us? He was really not making much sense by saying those things.<p>

Once we were in the lobby 's center I let go of his arm, and walked over the male receptionist with a sly smile to ask him for a room key. As I did that my companion looked at me with extreme disbelieve.

By the expression Fa-gege was making when I forced him into this seemingly ordinary love hotel, and the one he is looking me with now, he probably doesn't know that, even if this place looks like any other love hotel -which people normally use for love affairs, romantic getaways, anniversaries, and stuff like that-, this place is not such an ordinary place. This small piece of heaven filled with luxuries has always being in high demand, and has all its rooms booked all the time. Maybe you are wondering if there are so many luxurious hotels around, why is this one in particular so much in demand? well the reason for that is that it has a top security, is soundproof and no one can trace you here, which makes it ideal for hiding from the media, stalkers or the police; and since there is always people running away from one those, making reservations –with at least 3 months beforehand- is a must to stay here.

The receptionist, looked offended by my asking for a room out of the blue despite of looking like a no body. I don't blame him for that reaction, since there are many others who probably mistook the place for a common love hotel, and that was exactly the impression I was giving off.

As I suspected he was about to call for security to escort us out of the luxurious building, that was exclusively for the use of the elite; loaded people, who always wore expensive suits, and made reservations. Even if I could be considered twice an elite -as the daughter of a company's president, and as the heir of Lotus Company Miss Zhuo Xia Long- I can understand why he won't be able to recognize me as any of them. So, as he put one hand of the phone and was about to make a call, I used last resource by showing him my VIP-Client exclusive membership card.

The receptionist was rendered speechless. There is also another faucet of this place, and is one not known by many. When this place was built twenty years ago, they handled to some of the most distinguished and rich celebrities in the city –most of them from the government- a card, that could be used to get a room withough making reservations, as well as other benefits like getting access to the surveillance system in order to avoid the paparazzi, the police, or the respective wife/husband if the one coming was having an affair. Getting this card is something virtually impossible to get nowadays, since there are only 10 in existence, and the people that posses one rarely part ways with them… and even if they did, their existence is something only a few know. So, having a messy young girl like me appear and show one of these it's something that I'm sure he didn't expect.

After seeing the rare card, and asking me to lend it to him to verify its legitimacy, he looked astonished for a moment before swallowing his questions and complains, and smile at the unfitting client. He had no choice to do so "Wait a moment Miss, I will show you to your room" he announced calling someone else to substitute him while he guided the VIP to her, and his companion to a room.

Once in there the man bowed with the utmost respect before leaving immediately. We entered the room, and then I shut the door behind my back.

"Little flower, why are we here?" Fa-gege asked dumbfounded.

"Because I need a bath, and entering a love hotel alone is something way too suspicious" I replied in a curt way.

"How can you say that! What if it gets wind of you entering a love hotel, what would the president say if rumors spread that his niece 'Zhuo Xia Long' has been going into a love hotel?" he ruffled his hair in frustration and then he pointed a finger at me "Explain me once again why are we here, and this time make it convincing" There he goes again.

I rolled my eyes at his patronizing attitude before answering "Don't worry, the rooms in this hotel are all soundproof, and no tracking device can emit their signals across its thick walls… as long as we keep quiet he won't know" I looked up at him as he held his head, now with both hands, so I decided to stop taking.

When I shut up before saying exactly what was on my mind he looked at me like he wanted to call uncle to tell him everything I just told him. It made me feel really nervous, but before I could rectify my sayings he brought up another issue "And why might I ask you have a membership card of a love hotel with this many suspicious features?" his throbbing headache was growing into anger "Those VIP cards are extremely rare to get, where did you get that"

"You knew about the cards? I didn't know you were after one of those; I can lend you mine for a date with Jiao-jie if you want" I offered in hopes to diminish his raising anger "I could pay for it since this place is really expensive and you are so interested in this kind of love hotel" I gave him a knowing frown.

"Really?" he said excitedly before roaring "That's not the point!" then he massaged his temples and explained "It's not that I'm that interested in love hotels, but the security of this place is legendary, if you manage to break the firewalls then, even if you were to claim yourself as the second best hacker on earth no one would dare claim the first place…" I knew that a bit of teasing would do the trick… but as expected as one of my mentors to be well informed about this kind of things, he and his wife know a lot in this field.

"…Hey, don't change the topic!" he suddenly scolded me "Where did you get the card?"

"Sorry, I won it on a bet" I confessed.

"A bet? Didn't we forbade you to do such things?" he yelled. Good thing this place is soundproof.

"You did, but… I had nothing better to do in this past week" I complained.

"This week?" he paled "I was hoping you would say that you won it a long time before; what to do with you" he looked helpless "I seriously wonder what kind of family you have, geeze to not notice any of the crazy things you have done so far…" he then looked at me doubtful "Just how much money did you put on the line this time?" he asked fusiously.

"Only a couple thousand dollars" I lied "It was a worth the try, and I won, so there is no reason to be upset about it" I tried to dismiss it with a wave of my hand and then looked for the remote that controlled the television.

"Here, see some TV while I take a shower" I threw the remote to him, and then ran to have a bath before he gave me one of those annoying moral speeches.

I took off my clothes and peeked through the door, noticing that Fa-gege was looking elsewhere I open the door enough to throw the clothes at him, before closing it once again "Please put hose to clean" I asked hurriedly before closing the door once again. As soon as I entered the shower I noticed for the first time how cold I was before. The hot water felt amazing, and the soap cleaned all the dirt on my body; even the shampoo was top quality. 'This is going to be really expensive to pay' I thought as I showered for about 30 minutes before getting out of the shower, dry myself with a towel, and then wrap it around my body.

"How is the washing machine doing?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom wearing just a towel.

"Well, you took more than enough time, so the clothes are clean" he handed me my shirt, and my white jeans that weren't so white anymore. It looks like certain someone didn't know that you can't mix colored clother with white clothes. My dark green shirt went together with the white pants. "What did you do!" I panicked seeing the only clothes I had to go back "I will look like walking pea"

"I'm sorry" he apologized

"Well there was no way helping it" I muttered sadly as I stared at the ruined clothes "It was my fault for asking you to do it"

"Well, at least they aren't muddy anymore" he pointed out, trying to cheer me up.

"Right" I agreed grumblingly "But I can't go wearing these clothes, they have the exact same color" I pouted

Fa-gege looked really serious for a moment, and then he took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders "Now you don't look so green anymore" he smiled proudly.

"Better than nothing" I agreed as I wore the overly big-black jacket on my shoulders.

After I bathed, Fa-gege –who was stained of mud after hugging me- took his turn to give himself a shower. As he did, I was left in charge to clean his clothes. For a moment I seriously considered using this chance to mess up his clothes, but even if it was tempting I couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead I sent his pants to get cleaned.

When he came out we stayed there, doing nothing for about two hours talking about job, and until we had nothing more to say about it. So we stayed in silence and the only thing that could be heard was the of my hands attempting to put my hair in order; how I wish I had a brush right now! At least I don't wear makeup unless I'm on disguise so I had one less thing to complain about when I saw myself so unlike myself with this kind of –giant pea- appearance.

"Alice, do you know of a game called second life?" asked Fa-gege all of a sudden "It's a really fun game, you should try it sometime" he said like inviting me.

"Yeah it's fun, I'm playing it" I replied distractedly 'is there nothing good in the TV? I never watch so I wouldn't know….'

"You are playing it?" he asked doubtful; then he added carefully "I didn't know that you would play one of those"

"What do you mean?" I asked uncomprehendingly.

"Well, it's hard to picture you doing something normal" he teased.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked puzzled.

"Nothing important, just didn't know you would" he was definitely implying something, but I couldn't exactly gasp what.

*Knock knock* someone was at the door.

"Coming" I said plainly; as I opened the door a guy in the hotel's uniform handed me the clean pants, I gave him some tip and then shut the door close.

"Well time to leave" said Fa-gege as he took the pants and headed to the bathroom to get properly dressed (He was not exactly necked but he was wearing only a bathrobe).

* * *

><p>It took him about 10 minutes to get ready, and then we started our way to the elevator.<p>

"Alice" Fa-gege called me in a death serious tone as we stepped inside the elevator "I think that President Long should know ALL about what happened today. I'm worried about your safety"

"Please don't tell him" I wailed "If he knows that I bet again he is going to scold me"

"That's not the only thing worries me! Although it worries me too" he said a bit exasperated "I'm talking about being chased"

"Please Fa-gege" I wailed with even more intensity as I pulled his shirt childishly, looking up with a cold expression.

Seeing me in this ridiculous display he lost his serous tone and smiled "Well, I won't tell President Long, but i won't hide it from my wife, imagine what she would say if she discovered that I entered a love hotel with another woman and kept it a secret. That would be troublesome, even if it's you who I was with"

"Ok, then I will try to convince her not to tell it to Uncle" I replied with a pout, still clinging to him and looking at him as if wanting him to change his mind, when the elevator's door opened with a *cling*

As I heard that sound that indicated that we had reached the lobby, and turned to the exit I paled.

Standing in front of me was my brother with a random woman, who motioned to enter the elevator; however as soon as my brother saw me he froze.

_'Geeze and I went as far as to avoid him all week just to meet him now, I'm still not ready'_ I though rapidly. I guess that now that he has seen me I should talk with him. However when I looked at the woman who was by his side I felt upset. So my brother has a girlfriend! I had no idea, so he was hiding her from me, maybe he was thinking I would screw up his relationship, or tell him on my father. How annoying!

We stood looking into each other's eyes._ I can't believe that my brother is looking at me with such a horrified expression. He hasn't said a word yet, I bet he must still be deciding between coming up with an explanation about not having introduced me to his girlfriend, or simply thinking up something to defend himself. He probably discovered that I was mad because of he was spying me, or worst maybe I'm wrong, he maybe is coming up with some bullshit to aid Shen's screw up with me, I mean my best friend who is also me._

Seeing him opening his mouth slightly, as he trembled with a pale face, I got extremely furious. So, cutting him before he could try to deceive me –_I won't let myself get fooled once again_- I threw the jacket which I was wearing to his face and raced furiously out of the love hotel pulling Fa-gege with me.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I have no comments about what happened here ( -_-")<p>

Anyway, I have to ask for advice, I already have the next chapter ready, and as you might guess I will release as it is (for I already finished it) However, I have an issue in the one that comes just after. Lets say I'm... stuck. BUT the problem is that I have too many ideas struggling to be chosen. I need to know, -and when I say really I mean REEEEEALLY want to know- if you guys don't mind a dramatic sad development, or a super dramatic sad development, and if any of you would sue me for writing something heart breaking.

I won't publish the next one until I settle, and that means that even if I have been updating every week -when I said I would do so every week- This time I could even take more than 2 weeks if I don't settle. My beta is cheering me on with the super sad development (It doesn't mean a sad ending, just some heavy drama) but even then it has too many variations... Fine you probably don't have the slightest idea what I'm talking about, but the point is, that I will only release the next one after I get at least 4-5 reviews in this one.

Ps: I only released sooner since I was happy that I finally dragged someone I knew in RL to read my novel YAAAAY!

Anyway I will give you a preview while I'm at it. (let me know if you want me to continue to give you previews)

* * *

><p><strong>Coming soon (dun dun duuuuuuun) :P <strong>

_Ch14:"Two more misunderstandings" _(From Fa-gege's and Liang's POV)

When the door opened completely she finally noticed my presence, but instead of the reaction one would expect in this situation she simply looked into my eyes for a couple of seconds and then threw a jacket on my face.

When I managed to get the jacket off my sight, I was barely on time to see her disappearing alongside with the guy. She was running away, and her face was slightly red. _She must have been really embarrassed to bump into me in this kind of place, with her lover..._

* * *

><p><em>"Let's get in." Alice was pointing at the love hotel whose wall I had leaned on previously, I felt cold on my feet. "But that's a…" I stammered, she must not know it is a love hotel right? maybe she mixed it up for a normal hotel and she was planning on borrowing a towel there… "Yep, it's a Love Hotel." she replied smashing all my hopes that she was not as naïve as to drag a man into a love hotel like it was something normal.<em>


	17. Two more misunderstandings

Disclaimer: ½ Prince is not mine (too lazy to write anything else)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on LK ICE:<strong>

Seeing him opening his mouth slightly, as he trembled with a pale face, I got extremely furious. So, cutting him before he could try to deceive me –_I won't let myself get fooled once again_- I threw the jacket which I was wearing to his face and raced furiously out of the love hotel pulling Fa-gege with me.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ch14:"Two more misunderstandings" <span>_

I was out walking on the streets with my girlfriend. After not having met for so long she told me she had a surprise for me, so -not telling me exactly where we were going- she guided me until we reached a hotel; and not an ordinary one, but a love hotel! I have had many girlfriends in the past, but I was still surprised by the fact that one could be so blunt, to take me to such a place in broad daylight.

I walked by her side and smiled as she asked for a room on this hotel. I was happy with the gesture, for this particular one was not only a very classy love hotel with top security -which makes it perfectly safe to go in despite of me being a president's son- but also one that you must make a reservation beforehand, meaning that this particular visit had been planned a really long time ago. So, even if I wasn't in a good mood this morning, the current situation of affairs was enough to cheer me up; not only that, it also has been a while for us to meet _this_ way, the company is in the middle of a tight situation.

I held her hand, beaming with happiness and let her guide me to the elevator. And then, when the doors opened, I couldn't believe my eyes. Alice was inside the elevator, together with an older man, and -even if she was showing no expression, as usual- her body was clinging to him in a pleading position.

When the door opened completely she finally noticed my presence, but instead of the reaction one would expect in this situation she simply looked into my eyes for a couple of seconds and then threw a jacket on my face.

When I managed to get the jacket off my sight, I was barely on time to see her disappearing alongside with the guy. She was running away, and her face was slightly red. _She must have been really embarrassed to bump into me in this kind of place, with her lover..._

I turned into stone for a couple of minutes, feeling like my brain had come to a halt. Alice has a lover? Since when…and then I got deep in thought. A lot of things fell to place: The second phone, the secrecy, the mysterious calls, the sudden avoiding, the last disappearing that she claimed was going to stay in her mother's house when she wasn't even in the country (which I discovered after bumping into her in a short trip abroad for work)…

I knew she was hiding something from me, something she couldn't tell me; it should have been obvious!

What to do? I would really want to be a supportive big brother, but I can't! Even though she must really be in love with the guy, the fact that she has a fiancé remains the same.

Alice's dislike for her fiancé is something she has never bothered to hide. I have yet to know the guy in person, but from what I have been told, the only time they met, they almost fought to death and Alice was really brave fighting back with the despicable guy… I know it sounds unfair to judge him before knowing him, but Alice isn't the kind of girl to do shady things or stir up trouble… well she wasn't… anyway a man who seriously gets in a fight with a woman must be despicable.

* * *

><p>As soon as my head had cooled I tried to convince myself that what I saw had been an hallucination, but the jacket on my hands was proof enough to know it really happened.<p>

Now that I think about it, even if she has never complained about the engagement or tried to call it off, why would she bother to try to convince someone as mule headed as my father? Still that lover of hers is a tad too old for her, he seems to be around my age!… wait that's not the point, doing something like cheat on her future husband –who is not worth of my sister- with an older man… doesn't sound like Alice at all… maybe, no definitely! he must have tricked her somehow. Of course that's it! he probably came all mature and gallant and won her over somehow with empty promises and sweet words.

I growled at the guy in my mind and let go of my girlfriends hand. "Sorry I have something urgent to take care of right now." I kissed her on the lips before walking away, phone in hand.

It wasn't long after getting my call that Shen arrived next to me. "Liang, you better have a good reason to make me come here after you gave me the day off"

"Sorry my friend, but this one was indeed an emergency." I declared in a solemn tone, and then started telling him all about Alice and her lover.

"I can't believe it! Well they say it's always the quiet ones…" My friend trailed off, and then looked at me with resolve "What do you want me to do?"

"I will go find her, try to get some information out of the hotel staff, and then give me a call." I ordered.

Shen nodded at my words and then he walked towards the receptionist.

It's probably going to be ok; Shen is someone who never takes "no" for an answer; so he should be able to at least get the name of the guy she was with. Now all I had to worry is one thing, find Alice.

* * *

><p>I decided to start searching for places she would be likely to go to. But then again, do I know about such places? I wonder…There is her mother's house, but after what happened with the crazy woman with the gun next door, she wouldn't go there for it could be too dangerous; she must be really scared of going to that building. Now she wouldn't go home, it would be too obvious, yet, just in case I dialed there and asked the staff to inform me if she had returned...She was not there either.<p>

Now what? Well, the only thing that comes to mind is look around in hopes to find her. If she went to a friend's I won't be able to find her at all, which is to be expected since I didn't know she had any until not so long ago.

My phone started ringing. It was Shen. It seems that neither bribing nor threatening had any effect, and that made him unable to find anything about the man, or the frequency that Alice had been reuniting with him. Shen also explained to me that such behavior from the staff could only indicate that they were either regulars, or that the man in question had some sort of connections there –meaning the guy was really loaded and influential. How irritating! He must have her all wrapped around his little finger.

_How dare he put his hands on my fragile and innocent little sister? _I imagined them kissing for a moment and felt like puking, feeling certain that they must have gone the whole way already, and god knows how many times.

"I will kill that bastard no matter what!" I fumed as I walked aimlessly.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>'It has been a really long time since the last time I met my Little Flower...'<em> I thought as sad smile appeared on my face. She had grown up quite a lot since the first time I met her, she's already a grown up woman, but I know that she is a little girl deep down inside. I still remember the times I tried to teach her how to act. Much to my surprise, even if she wasn't able to smile childishly or she didn't seem to be able to show any emotion in any of the long hours of training, when it came down to it she actually put on a little smile and acted so much like an heiress –sweet yet authoritative- that I couldn't help but clap inwardly at her performance; making me realize that she was doing it on purpose, out of habit, or it was simply her personality; and it wasn't like she had some sort of paralysis like I first thought. Yet, even if she could fool the people who approached her as an excuse to get close to the president -who made up a story about Alice… I mean Zhuo Xia to be his niece- could never notice that she was faking; but her acting skills were really unpolished and would never suffice to convince an actor like myself.

As I was thinking about the Little Flower I happened to see her familiar blond hair in the corner of my eye.

"Heeeey!" I called out to her cheerfully before giving her a tight hug. Unfortunately for me the result of my fired up greeting ended up with a painful stomp over my foot.

"I told you that you shouldn't do that Fa-gege, I don't like it." She said expressionlessly and I was really bothered by it, _what does one have to do to make her show a true emotion? I have only ever saw her with the same old face, even when she was little._

"You are so mean. Even though we have been close for years you are still merciless with me… what happened to the sweet little girl I met so many years ago?" I complained and remembered the first time that a cute litte lady -who looked like a doll with her blond curly hair and the blue dress that matched the ribbon on her head- appeared for the first time in the company and we were completely convinced that she had lost her way, just to find that she was the buyer of the company we were working in…

She was 14 at that time, but she looked really baby faced and thus looked a lot younger than she was; on top of that you could have mistaken her for just a pretty face until she opened her mouth and introduced herself with a calm and steady voice, and an unshakable determination as she spoke and answered each of our questions until we were really convinced that she was indeed the new boss.

Looking back at it, those were really good times; the president, Jiao and I got really close after meeting her, partially because our mutual worries and concerns brought us together.

We asked Alice about her backgrounds and she mentioned that she had an actress mother and a businessman father. As soon as she left the three of us started a background check, and easily found out that her father was the president of a company and they were loaded.

We could hardly comprehend why a girl her age, with that kind of money would go around betting and investing. She was a woman after all; shouldn't a heiress her age be all about love, getting make ups and stuff like that? The three of us wondered.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Jiao and President Long had gone to an important social event. We were still a very unimportant company, but after a year we had already enough merit to be invited to that one. I didn't go with them, as a hacker and an actor I had no place in there even if I was an important part of the company. Jiao went along with the president in that occasion, and whatever it happened then, the next morning she came back to the office fuming with anger. It seems that when Jiao met the father, she accidentally learned that he was an old fashioned guy who saw all women as beings whose job was to take care of their families and their value came from their backgrounds, or their looks. So he already had planned for his daughter to be engaged with a random guy.<p>

After listening what she said about him I felt really bad. I had the same kind of notions of what a rich girl was supposed to be like and I didn't notice how offensive they were until Jiao rambled about it, no wonder we didn't get along back then! But after that particular incident I started changing my way of thinking, so, when I fell in love with Jiao and we decided to marry I told her that I didn't want her to quit her job, and that I could take care of the house, and leave the non-promising acting career -that I had been pursuing fruitlessly- and I would only keep working in the shadows of the company. Someone like that was still needed after all.

* * *

><p>"Where is Jiao-jie?" Alice asked while I was recalling the past.<p>

"She is shopping at the market; she has a day off today. Want to join us? It has been a while since you have joined us for lunch!" I offered excitedly.

It has been a while for us to reunite, maybe I could try calling Uncle Long to join us… It's curious that 4 people who were formally strangers and are so different, could have such a familiar relationship now; to think that at some point, even I started calling the President, 'Uncle'. And Since he always called Alice 'Little Flower' we ended up doing the same. As for Alice calling us –Jie and –gege it was the result of our nagging, since she kept speaking formally to us, and calling herself our humble disciple... _I wonder where she got the notion that it was the normal way to behave in front of us, 'her mentors'._

She gave a polite smile "It would be my pleasure!" I know that I just asked her not to be so cold, but a fake smile doesn't really make me any happier.

She looked up at me with a blank stare, and then said nothing, making me wonder what was going through her head. After 10 minutes more or less she stopped to look around, making me even more curious about what was she thinking.

When I was about to start wildly guessing she made a gesture for me to bend down.

"Fa-gege, I think someone is following us." she whispered in my ears. _Someone is following us?_ I panicked; Little Flower never jokes around, and only says things when she is certain about them, meaning that there must be someone following us.

"Where?" Was the first word I pronounced, looking at her with all my focus.

"I don't know. But I have an idea." she whispered "Give me your hand." She took out a pen and wrote a map on my hand. I was still out of it when she whispered once more "We are going to split, meet me in this place." she ordered me as she pointed to the scribbles on my hand. "I run really fast, don't worry, besides I know that you are not strong enough to beat down the guys who might be following me, so you might end up getting hurt, you will be safer if you stay out of it."

To be called unreliable and protected by a girl 13 years younger than me, is something really unmanly; but that's not important anymore, if I don't do as she says I will become a burden.

Well... I know that Alice is really paranoid about weird things, so I decided to bring up my **top-notch acting skills** to pretend I didn't know how strong she is. "Are you sure about this?" I yelled panicky as if I was confused.

"I am." She stated firmly and then faced forwards. "so on the count of three start running… 1, 2,3!" When she finished the count I started to run in the opposite direction she took off in, until she was out of sight. _Why should I run to the place anyway? I was not the one being chased_, she must have been really affected not to notice that fact.

* * *

><p>I arrived to the meeting point in about 20 minutes, and leaned against the wall of a building that seemed to be a hotel. It took me 5 minutes to start getting bored, and when one is bored and is left with nothing to do one can't help but trailing back to the past into thinking about useless things, like how bad the morning TV shows –aimed to housewives- are, or why there are tall women who wear high heels… Those kinds of petty things kept me entertained for around an hour, but I ran out of random thoughts, and soon started to worry about Alice's well being.<p>

I have seen her knock out a guy who tried to harass her once, all it took her was one hit. I remember that_ that_ particular time she was on disguise, and it all happened quite close to the company, so it caused uproar among the employees. That also got the 3 of us worried (again) about Alice's self-education. But since being strong was more of a convenience than anything else, and since things around our Little Flower seemed to be so unpredictable, Uncle Long decided that she must learn too, about normal self-defense methods, and to handle weapons like knives, guns and those things; so if she ever got herself into some disaster due to her irrational behavior she would have a major chance of getting out of it alive.

Thirty minutes after I started to worry I was already in panic, what if something horrible actually happened to her? Maybe she is half-dead, crying for help somewhere out there. I began thinking, no that can't be, can it…?

* * *

><p>"Sorry to make you wait." The one who I was waiting for appeared uninjured.<p>

"I was so worried, I thought that they got you!" I hugged her again in a spur of the moment thing, I was so glad that she was alive "What took you so long?" I complained as sternly as I could manage.

"Sorry." She wheezed as she breathed erratically in my arms. But then I noticed that something was off… I looked down and realized that she was soaked wet, and since I hugged her I also had trails of muddy water running down my clothes.

"What happened to you?" I asked with concern, but when I didn't get a response I couldn't help but adding, "Did you fall in a pond or something?"

As soon as I asked down she glared coldly at me, _she got mad!_… I felt triumphant as she spat a, "Shut up!" before putting some distance between us. "Bull's eye, huh?" I muttered with a smug grin, it's really rare to get her to change that expressionless face, and even if the cold annoyed faucet is the only one she has showed me so far, it's still quite amusing to see. For me making her change her expression like that is… well about the same feeling people would get if they managed to annoy one of the guards of the Buckingham palace.

"Let's get in." Alice was pointing at the love hotel whose wall I had leaned on previously, I felt cold on my feet. "But that's a…" I stammered, she must not know it is a love hotel right? maybe she mixed it up for a normal hotel and she was planning on borrowing a towel there… "Yep, it's a Love Hotel." she replied smashing all my hopes that she was not as naïve as to drag a man into a love hotel like it was something normal.

I was about to give her a big scowl for not noticing that people would misunderstand if they saw us go in like this, but much to my surprise it looked like being misunderstood was what she was aiming for. She clung to my arm and waltzed to the reception while dragging me with her.

"Alice, what in the world are you doing? You are not a child anymore, what would people say if anyone recognized you here, you are not a common person, what if someone from your father's company recognize you? Or worse still, what if someone recognized you as Zhuo Xia and all hell broke loose? What would my wife said if she knew you did this kind of thing, ad what would your uncle say… "

I kept on trying to get some sense into her in a soft voice until we arrived at the lobby. Once there she let go of my hand and put on a shameless expression -that I didn't know she could make- as she looked at me with lust and asked the for guy a room.

_What kind of behavior is that? And where in the world did she learn it?_ [AN: From Starlight XD]

The receptionist looked down on her –which was to be expected for the untidy looks and behavior she was displaying- the good thing about this, is that she choose the wrong place to come and play that role, she must have no idea that for a room here having money isn't enough; you also need to make a reservation heaps of time in anticipation. So when the receptionist was about to call someone to escort us out of here I put a big grin on my lips; however my grin turned stiff as I saw her taking out a golden card and a room key was handed to her.

* * *

><p>"Little flower, why are we here?" I asked not knowing how or when we got into a room.<p>

"Because I need a bath, and entering a love hotel alone is something way too suspicious." She replied in a curt way.

"How can you say that! What if it gets wind of you entering a love hotel? What would the president say if rumors spread that his niece 'Zhuo Xia Long' has been going into a love hotel?" I ruffled my hair in frustration and then pointed a finger at her "Explain to me once again why we are here, and this time make it convincing."

I was expecting her to hesitate a little and make up a lie, but she barely hesitated when she said, "Don't worry, the rooms in this hotel are all soundproof, and no tracking device can emit their signals across its thick walls… as long as we keep quiet he won't know."

I held my head with both hands, I felt like a dizzy spell had hit me. "And why might I ask you have a membership card of a love hotel with this many suspicious features?" Now I recall it, there was one time that I was asked to hack into this place's security system; which was my only failure as a hacker. Only some time after I was told that this place's security was impossible to break into and I was being made a fool of.

"Those VIP cards are extremely rare to get, where did you get that?" I demanded an explanation.

"You knew about the cards? I didn't know you were after one of those; I can lend you mine for a date with Jiao-jie if you want." She offered me. "I could pay for it since this place is _really_ expensive and you are so interested in this kind of love hotel."

"Really?" I said, excitedly considering the offer briefly before roaring, "That's not the point!" Then I massaged my temples and covered my blunder,_ how could I let her be more misleading that she already is?_

"It's not that I'm that interested in love hotels, but the security of this place is legendary, if you manage to break the firewalls then, even if you were to claim yourself as the second best hacker on earth no one would dare claim the first place."

When I finished my explanation I looked at her, who was looking at me and then I got pissed "…Hey, don't change the topic!" I scolded her, she really had me going there! "Where did you get the card?"

"Sorry, I won it in a bet." She replied honestly. She might be really worrisome and secretive, but when it you ask her directly she can be a tad too honest.

"A bet? Didn't we forbid you to do such things?" I yelled, not caring if the whole world heard me.

"You did, but… I had nothing better to do in this past week." She complained.

"This week?" I paled "I was hoping you would say that you won it a long time before; what to do with you?" I flet helpless. "I seriously wonder what kind of family you have*geeze* to not notice any of the crazy things you have done so far…" I trailed, and once more I noticed that something was off. "Just how much money did you put on the line this time?" I asked furiously.

"Only a couple thousand dollars." She estimated "It was a worth the try, and I won, so there is no reason to be upset about it." She shook her hand at me and then turned on the TV with the remote before tossing it to me. "Here, watch some TV while I take a shower."

I was in the middle of a major headache when I heard a thud sound form behind and a door closing. "Please put these clothes to clean." Was the only thing she told me in over 30 minutes, in which I diligently put the clothes to the machine with hate, like they were the ones to blame for today's happenings.

"How is the washing machine doing?" She asked as she appeared in front of me wearing only a towel.

"Well, you took more than enough time, so the clothes are clean." I said in annoyance as I handed her the green shirt and pants… huh? Was it always this color?...

"What did you do!" She complained "I will look like walking pea!"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. How could I make such a mistake? I was too annoyed to remember that I have to separate the white clothes from the colored ones.

"Well there's no helping it now." She muttered "It was my fault for asking you to do it."

I felt really guilty. "Well, at least they aren't muddy anymore!" I pointed out.

"Right." she agreed grumblingly. "But I can't go wearing these clothes, they have the exact same color." She pouted.

I got deep in thought before taking off my jacket. "Now you don't look so green anymore." I smiled.

"Better than nothing." She agreed and put on the overly big-black jacket on her shoulders.

Not saying another word I went ahead to get a bath, and by the time I got out Alice had sent my pants to the cleaner –which made me feel even worse about ruining her pants- and was in the middle of combing her hair with her hands.

I had so many things to ask her about the guys who were following her, so I opened my mouth to do so, but for some reason I had no idea in how to bring it up and instead said something else. "Alice, do you know of a game called second life? It's a really fun game, you should try it sometime." I said as I remembered that there was a commercial of it on TV.

I barely had the chance to notice how much of a stupid invitation it was -there is no way Alice would play one of those games- when she distractedly answered me. "Yeah it's fun, I'm playing it."

"You are playing it?" I can't believe my ears.."I didn't know that you would play one of those!" I spoke my thoughts as they were.

"What do you mean?" She asked expressionlessly.

"Well, it's hard to picture you doing something normal." I teased.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked expressionlessly again.

"Nothing important, just didn't know you would!" To think that she was playing a game, I wonder if that should count as part of her normal behavior, or into her abnormal one…

*Knock knock* Someone was at the door.

"Coming." She said plainly, opened the door, and retrieved my pants.

"Well, time to leave." I said and headed to the bathroom to change, then being ready I got out of the bathroom, out of the room, and into the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Alice I think that President Long should know ALL about what happened today. I'm worried about your safety." I confessed as the doors closed.<p>

"Please don't tell him!" She wailed. "If he knows that I bet again he is going to scold me!"

"That's not the only thing worries me! Although that worries me too." I said a bit exasperated. "I'm talking about being chased!"

"Please Fa-gege!" She wailed with more intensity and pulled my shirt childishly, looking up with a cold expression which looked so funny that I couldn't help but smile "Well, I won't tell President Long, but I won't hide it from my wife, imagine what she would say if she discovered that I entered a love hotel with another woman and kept it a secret. That would be troublesome, even if it's you who I was with!" I said kiddingly, but she took it to heart.

"Ok, then I will try to convince her not to tell it to Uncle." She replied seriously.

*cling*

We reached the lobby, I was about to remind her that she promised to eat with us today when I saw that she was really pale. I followed her line of sight and in front of her there was a guy with a similar reaction.

I saw a mix of emotions cross in those unwavering eyes, and then it amazed me to see that she took of the jacket I lent her and threw it in the man's face before her face became red, and then the dragged me out of the place in panic.

* * *

><p><em>'I have to hand it to her, she really is fast!'<em> I thought as I tried to replenish my lungs with air while looking how unaffected she was after dragging me forcefully like that.

"Fa-gege, sorry for dragging you around so suddenly… and for making you waste your day, and about the jacket…" she apologized sincerely as i regained my breath... but that's not the issue here, _why did she act so unlike herself all of a sudden?_ I get that blushing and running away after meeting someone when you are clinging to a guy in a love hotel would be a normal behavior, but seeing her display it, makes it all really suspicious; after all Alice is anything but normal.

_Something is really fishy here_… that much was obvious, the guy had the same expression as her. Getting all flustered an embarrassed is commonly a girl's thing; so I bet that those two know each other, and -for the way they reacted- they should be quite close… maybe a relative? No. that's impossible, even if it was a the case the girl who was with him seemed oblivious to the whole situation, so the two ladies probably don't know each other and for the couple to have a date here implies a long time knowing each other…_So, we have a clash in a love hotel, both paled, and Alice ran away, the guy didn't follow immediately, so the only thing I can think of is that the guy we met is not a relative… then who?_

I was cracking up my head and then I recalled, Alice might not have a boyfriend but she does have a fiancé. Of course, it makes sense! The dejected yet angry look in her eyes, the throwing the jacket and storming away… she must have gotten really hurt by accidental meeting, as it's to be expected… but something it's still off… _Now that I think of it the timing was too convenient, and the reaction way too normal, so… She must have been doing things on purpose! That's it! She must have made up all about being chased just to drag me into the hotel so she would gave the fiancé the shock of his life._

Thinking about it that way it all makes sense, she was acting all lovey-dovey for no reason, she made me enter with her even if it looked suspicious. I get it! All from the long time it took her to appear, the muddied clothes, and the delay must have been a set up… but when she saw him so happy, hand in hand with that woman she must have felt destroyed._ It all fits into place!_ Why if not would Alice want to get a VIP card that allows one to enter to a particular expensive and exclusive love hotel anytime?

"It's ok." I said in an understanding tone… she must have done this to get back at the guy for being unfaithful. I would say she should have told me, but I wouldn't have agreed, and I also have done stupid things for love… Still I wanted to support her somehow. "Little flower?" I called her softly

"Yes?" She asked innocently, she probably doesn't know that I got what happened all figured out.

"What is it?" I pried, and tried to find a way to say matters more delicately keeping away the possible taboo words, such as love, lover, and infidelity. "If you are bothered by _that_, I will give you a hand with it."

She looked at me with a weird expression, and then she muttered some nonsense that sounded a lot like "A brush would be a lot better." But I must have heard it wrong, why would she talk about a brush in this situation?

I tried calling her again, this time by her name, "Alice?" and then waited for her response.

"Is something the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." I sighed… if she wants to play dumb it's ok. I will support her no matter what, and play along with it. If she wants me to pretend to be her lover when her fiancé is around, so be it.

Feeling like I was giving in to the affairs of a little girl I patted her hair in a comforting way. It was then, for the first time, that she looked up to me and gave me the sweetest heart-felt smile. It seems that I was right after all, and this seems to be really important to her._ Alright. I will help you out, that's what family is for after all._ I looked at her tenderly and patted her a little more, making her smile get brighter and more childish. _What a cute smile she has_.

I was feeling really happy by the outcome of it all when I saw that her smile vanished and her eyes got watery "Alice, you…" I trailed and then put a hand on her cheek "You are crying." I said in surprise as the tears rolled down her face.

_I will make suffer the guy who made you ache like this, I swear I will make him realize what a marvelous girl he is letting get away._

I looked at the crying girl in my arms once more and then decided to change my oath.

_The next time I see her fiancé I will beat him to the ground._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: I have to admit that Fa-gege -who was so far from hitting the mark- really thought like Alice. I think that up to this point, she<em> IS<em> the kind of person who would make up a lover just to annoy her fiancé and shove it to his face if he really was a playboy… I wonder if I should make him a playboy too… it would be interesting to see her behave exactly as Fa-gege thought she would… frankly I think she will.

I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews... I asked for 4 of them, was it too much to ask?

Anyway, I believe that Fa-gege would have been a better brother than Alice, he supports her a lot more than Liang, he understands her better, and he is a lot more mature... but I guess that should be granted since she confides in him, and he is straightforward... I bet that if Liang had tried to ask things to her, she would have responded, and even if what she says doesn't make much sense, you eventually get to understand her, like Fa-gege did.

Now, on a side note I have to say that I settled down with my path... Some drama is coming soon!

Having say that, here i goes the preview... (let me know if you want me to keep on with these or I will save the effort)

* * *

><p><strong>Coming soon:<strong>

Chapter 15: A disastrous recipe. 

"Alice, you…" Fa-gege trailed and then he put a hand on my cheek "You are crying"

I looked up to him at those words, I hadn't even blinked, and hadn't moved a muscle on my face, but the tears just kept coming down. I looked at him as expressionless as always –exept for the two tear faucets- and I got surprised as I noticed that before I could do anything about it Fa-gege was hugging me tightly.

*Uwuwuw* (I can't breathe) I attempted to say. Why is he hugging me all of a sudden? I was about to ask that when I felt a door opening. And Fa-gege loosened his embrace "De-dear" He stammered noticing his beloved wife menacing aura.


	18. A disastrous recipe

Captain obvious: ½ Prince is not mine, duh! "(-R: Hey, what happened with the Disclaimer? -A:"Ermmm… I don't know, the last time I saw it, I asked it to help me with my 'early spring clean'..." -R: "Spring clean?" -A:"You know about it, the one time of the year you clean the house, do laundry…" R: "By one time of the year, you don't mean _only_ time of the year, right?" A:"Yep, how curious I think Disclaimer asked me the same thing before… Hey where are you going, heeeeelp me"… 'Good grief, it's so hard to catch online people running way… Oh well, I don't want the few readers that are left to run away too… Enjoy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on LK ICE<strong>:

_How dare he put his hands on my fragile and innocent little sister? _I imagined them kissing for a moment and felt like puking, feeling certain that they must have gone the whole way already, and god knows how many times.

"I will kill that bastard no matter what!" I fumed as I walked aimlessly.

* * *

><p>I was feeling really happy by the outcome of it all when I saw that her smile vanished and her eyes got watery "Alice, you…" I trailed and then put a hand on her cheek "You are crying." I said in surprise as the tears rolled down her face.<p>

_I will make suffer the guy who made you ache like this, I swear I will make him realize what a marvelous girl he is letting get away._

I looked at the crying girl in my arms once more and then decided to change my oath.

_The next time I see her fiancé I will beat him to the ground._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: A disastrous recipe.<span>

"Fa-gege" I called out to him as soon as we were far away from the hotel "Sorry for dragging you around so suddenly… for making you waste your day. And about the jacket…" I said in an apologetic voice.

"It's ok" he said in an understanding tone… wait, what did he figure out? I wondered while being absentminded.

"Little flower" he called me softly

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"What is it?" he pried "If you are bothered by that, I will give you a hand with it"

Such a weird thing to say, I know I have been trying to comb my hair with my hands all this time, but it's not like I'm using my hands by choice "A brush would be a lot better" I said seriously and he looked at me with a unreadable expression… he must be thinking something silly… oh well, whatever floats his boat.

"Alice" he called me again, and then kept quiet, I wonder what's wrong with him; he usually is a lot more talkative.

"Is something the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"It's nothing" he sighed once before patting my head in a comforting way. I know this won't help at all, but for some reason it made me happy to get that treatment, so I gave him a heart-felt sweet smile.

He looked surprising for a moment, but he put a kind look and patted me a little more; which made me smile even more happily. I wonder if this is what it feels to be pampered. I felt a tinge of sadness and then thought about my brother. It would be so nice if I had this kind of relationship with him. But maybe it's a bit too late now.

"Alice, you…" Fa-gege trailed and then he put a hand on my cheek "You are crying"

I looked up to him at those words, I hadn't even blinked, and hadn't moved a muscle on my face, but the tears just kept coming down. I looked at him as expressionless as always –exept for the two tear faucets- and I got surprised as I noticed that before I could do anything about it Fa-gege was hugging me tightly.

*Uwuwuw* (I can't breathe) I attempted to say. Why is he hugging me all of a sudden? I was about to ask that when I felt a door opening. And Fa-gege loosened his embrace "De-dear" He stammered noticing his beloved wife menacing aura.

Jiao-jie's look was stern one, she is not clingy and usually behaves especially cold to her husband, but she is one heck of a jealous wife. I could comprehend perfectly where this situation was going, so I looked up at her, ready to clarify.

I hadn't say a word when our eyes met, instantly making her realize that the one in her husband's embrace was me. So she calmed down.

The reason why her killing intent disappeared was that I was harmless; I'm their cute little apprentice, plus since it was thanks to me that they met, I became be the only woman who she would not make any fuss about.

"Little flower!" she exclaimed somewhat startled. She came close to me and whipped a tear out of my face before speaking again "Little flower, what happened to you?"

I gave her a look, not knowing what to say. But the motion of her hugging me after drying my tears was enough to make me realize that it was probably the first time they saw me watery-eyed, much less crying so they must be having similar reactions because they are surprised by that… right?

"Dear, I think we should better get in and fix things there" Said Fa-gege with a warm voice "Maybe talk thinks calmly with a cup of coffee"

There is nothing too urgent to discuss… but I know that in the house Jiao must have many brushes so I nodded and was more than eager to follow them in.

As soon as we entered the apartment I noticed that, on the table there were several plastic bags with sea food, like shrimps, octopus, clams… Lucky me!

I spaced out trying to decide what to cook with the food that was on the table… as I did that I couldn't help but notice that I was super hungry. My stomach grumbled loudly; I had skipped breakfast and lunch so it's no wonder about that.

Maybe since the only times I have come to their apartment have been after deadlines and I have been dead tired then (pun intended).

"Litter flower…" Jiao-jie put a hand over my shoulder "I think that my darling can take care of the kitchen, how about we let him take care of the food?"

'Let him take care of it?' I paled. I know that for some years now Fa-gege has been single handedly messing… I mean taking care of things like cleaning, washing dishes, doing laundry… but nothing he messes up is as disastrous as cooking, which is his biggest flaw as a housewife… *ahem* as a househusband… He really, reeeealy, reeeeeeeeeealy sucks in the cooking department! In fact -other than Jiao-jie- I have yet to meet someone who is worse cooking than him.

I still remember the one, and only time I ate something they make. It was my 15 birthday, a very special age for a woman. The day was my debut to society as Alice Meng, the daughter of the president of "Meng industries". But it all turned to disaster, my stomach couldn't handle it and in the middle of my agony I tripped, and as I was falling I pushed one of my father's business partners making him fall in my place. I couldn't tell them that i was agonizing from food poisoning, or indigestion since that would imply that an innocent maid, or the chef would end up unemployed; so I made up an excuse that the reason I fell down was because of not being used to use high heels. From then on my father forbids me to use them… Oh well, I still can use them under disguise, so it's all right. In fact, it's really rare for me not to be wearing high heels at my job, since I considered that they have a classy feeling to them. Besides, the more differences I can put between my two selves better.

When I'm Alice I'm completely inexpressive and I talk as little as possible, but when I'm 'Zhuo Xia Long' I have to be a bit more social. Getting along with businessmen it's a lot better and easier than to do so with people my age; I find talking about things such as economy, politics, finances, the stock market and other things -that Alice isn't supposed to know -, with wise older people full of knowledge, to be really fun. For that reason, I have been invited, over and over, to many mayor social events, trips and I have even been offered jobs countless times… well I least I used to get many of those offers; but now that Zhuo Xia is a mayor, raising influence, the offers I get are for future joint projects, and stuff.

I have to admit that, at the beginning I hated social events, but that was only because the role of useless porcelain doll, I'm supposed to play as Alice. When I used to go there I would have to stick to reserved lady like clothes, that are heavy and itch, I have to pretend I know nothing and be polite when someone praises me to get the approval from my father; and, in the middle of all that fakeness I have to put up with everyone thinking I'm stupid just because I'm blond, weird because I'm inexpressive, and pampered since I don't have to lift a finger to live in luxury for the rest of my life. Oh! And of course there was a drunkard every now and then who would attempt –or succeed- to grope my boobs or my ass, and I can't beat him to a pulp since we are in publc; so I have to wait for the wife/secretary of that particular executive to take him away and apologize to my father for his behavior. Damn then, I was the one getting groped…. Anyway the point is that I love those events when I'm in disguise. I can scare the shit out of anyone with a glare, speak my mind, giving my opinion about serious matters, and even the girls around me that would hate me from my looks, still look up to me from all my achievements.

The best thing about attending social events –even if scaring people is a close second- is that I get to grow my network; which is, not only enjoyable to me, but profitable to the company. And since something like my behavior of going around chatting with about anyone about busyness (being business about the only topic I actually enjoy talking about) is a good thing, I get the freedom to do as I please…

*sigh* If only it were as easy to interact with employees as it is with their bosses I wouldn't have had the reputation I have in the company. Good thing that I have uncle taking care of that. I'm sure that it's because our strengths complement each others, that everything has going smoothly for years. For while I'm still improving with getting the hang of the proper way to handle my subordinates, and the ones I don't see as useful, in order to avoid making enemies, there are still many people own me money, favors, and stuff; which have helped me gain a reputation strong enough to get people -who I don't get along with- to be more than willing, to do things for me, in order to make me own them favors, or get projects together…

I would love to say that I love everything about my life in disguise, but it isn't. As 'Zhuo Xia Long' I'm still a beauty! You might wonder, what's the difference since I'm a babe every day? Well you are mistaken if you think it's the same! When I have to handle serious matters I go around with a perfect makeup, high heels, and some mature outfits. That serious look, that overflows self confidence and superiority, makes me undeniably sexier when in disguise. On top of me being simply breath taking sometimes, I have to look even more grown up and reliable, and I pretty up as much as I can –for example in big parties where it's my beauty is convenient to drawn in influential people-; so, I put on a curly black wig and hide my blue eyes behind green contact lenses instead of thick glasses. You can imagine that I instantly become the center of attention, and I hate being in the spotlight. So I do whatever it takes to prevent my pictures from being displayed in magazines, news papers, and the like.

Yep, being even more of a babe is a major drawback, but there is a particular one that is annoyingly enough to make me want to go back to being Alice by the end of the day. We, the heads of the Lotus Company, are 'Nouveau riches'; so we used to be looked down upon by the high society, until the company grew more influential that the norm. Even if the people who would scorn us openly are extinct by now; we still meet, from time to time, people who praises us in our faces, while scorning us in the back. And and even there are people who tries to match me up with their sons, so they can inherit the family business.

Let me tell you one thing, there is nothing more annoying in the world that a guy hitting on you for your money for the sake of money, while being encouraged by their family; and there are way too many of them when you happen to be a beauty! At least as Alice I have a fiancé, so I don't have to deal with them; but, as the more social, mature and capable Zhuo Xia, I don't have one of those. Those jerks have sent me so many kinds of presents, love letters, flowers and chocolates, that the mere sight of a wrapped box with a ribbon on it, disgusts me.

* * *

><p>A burnt smell made my train of thoughts break. <em>Damn<em>, I spaced out for too long of a time, enough for Fa-gege to spoil half of the food, _how careless of me!_

"Do you need help cooking those?" I asked as I noticed that the food was on fire.

"It's ok, you are our guest after all" Fa-gege insisted.

The next ten minutes where a living hell, as Jiao-jie forced me in what she called "Girl's talk" in which she kept telling me about how guys sometimes don't care about their girlfriends, or have different perception of love and sex… I know that she was trying to tell me something important, but I was way too distracted by how the kitchen was hidden behind a black smokescreen.

"It's ready!"Fa-gege announced proudly as he brought a plate full of sea food that had been burned into a crisp.

"I'm not hungry" I apologized, but my empty stomach made a growling sound, ruining my attempt to skip the meal… I hadn't eaten in all day.

"It's ok, don't be shy" Jiao-jie encouraged me "There is enough for the three of us"

Looking at the scary unknown recipe I gulped, before gathering my courage to take a bit… It tasted like hell; the good thing is, that everything was burned so evenly, that I only had to get used to one disgusting flavor.

'I looked at them with awe, how bad is the food they usually eat?'Both of them looked thrilled as they ate. 'God, I wish I hadn't spaced out before, to think that they managed to ruin such good ingredients and make this ominous thing'

…After I finished eating that, I was about to throw up, but I restrained.

"Little flower, can you give me a hand with these dishes?" said Fa-gege as he cheerfully cleaned the table.

"Sure" I replied weakly, and stood beside him to help him with his duty.

As soon as we finished cleaning the kitchen I decided to prepare a little something to take away the charcoal-like flavor away from my mouth, so I forced Fa-gege out of the kitchen to keep Jiao-jie company, as she read the newspaper.

"I made coffee" I announced as I entered the living room with the coffee pot and some cups. Then I poured a bit, to each cup and poured some milk and sugar in it.

Both of them took a sip in silence and so did I, feeling glad that now the only thing I could taste was the cheap instant coffee (which was the only variety they had). As we finished drinking in a relaxed mood and talked about today's happenings, I got severely scolded by Jiao, and was given a final warning about telling me on with President Long… I felt relieved; I was sure that she would tell him straight away since she is –aside from being Fa-gege's second hand in gathering the company's Intel- the one who is mainly in charge of the company's legal procedures.

Having nothing to worry about anymore, and noticing that the night was starting to fall I put down the empty cup of coffee on the table.

"I better be leaving" I announced abruptly as I stood up and walked towards the door "I will come to visit another time" I added as I closed the door behind me. It was really late, and this how I usually leave when it's late, so they probably weren't surprised by it at all.

I closed the door behind me, but as I walked away I heard a couple of things they were saying.

"Do you think she will really be ok?" "I don't know she is probably just trying to be strong"

They must have been talking about someone else so I decided to not mind their conversation, but I have to admit that even if it was none of my business I felt slightly curious about it.

* * *

><p>I saw to the sky, it was dark, so I decided that it would be wiser to call for my driver to pick me up and wait. I was quite far, and even if I would be more than willing to run all the way back to the mansion, it was still a bad idea considering that I already ran my share for the day.<p>

I called and waited for the driver to fetch me, but while I was waiting I heard the person I didn't want to see the most today.

"ALIIIICEEEE!" My brother's voice came from afar, it didn't sound clingy and stupid like usual, but in a way that was worried and stern. I turned around in the direction it was coming, and saw that his usual puppy eyed expression was nowhere to be seem and now he was red from anger.

"Big brother!" I gasped as he shortened the gap.

'I must find a way out of here' I thought for a moment as I considered all possible escape routes. 'There' I thought to myself as pictured myself running away from such a scary big brother, but men propose and God disposes, and an arm was dragging me from behind soon enough.

"Fa-gege?" I said in alarm, why is he pulling me back when it's so obvious I want to run away?

"Little Flower, don't worry I will take care of this, you can thrust me" he declared as he pulled me into him 'What the hell is he thinking?'

As its to be expected, big brother caught up to us, and approached me. But what I didn't see coming –and Fa-gege wasn't either- was that after being two feet away from us he used his fist to blow one punch straight into Fa-gege's face.

Fa-gege was sent away a couple of steps, but didn't fall to the floor since the wall behind him protected him from it. So, after letting me go -in order to protect me from hitting the wall along with him- he hit the wall loudly with his bare back; and this time the one pulling me on his way was my big brother.

"Take your dirty hands off Alice, you bastard" My brother roared in a voice I had never heard him use.

Fa-gege stood up and looked at me; I was speechless for my brother's behavior. So after he stabilized himself, he came charging in my brother's way and hit him so hard that he fell to the floor.

"You are the one who should let go of her, who the fuck do you think you are?" Fa-gege roared back and both of them were soon looking at each other ready to charge in.

The two of them looked like those cowboys in the old movies where they are standing on the empty streets, and after intimidating each other with their glares they fight to death… How confusing, 'why would my brother hate Fa-gege? Maybe he is blaming on Fa-gege that I was not there this morning, and that I already had planes to meet him, So he must be thinking that today's avoiding was his fault, and wants to beat him out of frustration' I clenched my hand in anger, 'how could he do that to my friend?'

Not having a doubt about my conclusion, and getting ever madder at my brother for his nonsensical actions I stood in the middle, to protect Fa-gege and assumed a battle stand "I won't let you harm him" I declared fiercely, my determination fueled by rage "Whatever the reason you might have, you shouldn't hurt my important…" I was cut as a hand covered my mouth and a voice rang behind me.

"Lover" Said Fa-gege triumphant and I turned around with wide eyes, 'why would he say lovers right now? I was about to say friend, and what's with the triumphal look?_ I'm sorry Fa-gege but you didn't guess right_' I thought that but I couldn't really bring myself to pop his bubble.

My brother's face went purple with rage. 'Now that I think about it… Doesn't what Fa-gege said Implies that we are dating? I see, so big brother must have some sort of confusion and is reading too much into the situation -even though I don't know what in my behavior could create a misunderstanding- And what Fa-gege is thinking… I bet he tried to think like me, and so he came up with this situation, which… makes a lot of sense! He must be aware that I want to piss off my brother, so he came up with a lover's pretence; and my brother seems to be buying it. Ha! Now I can even the score, Fa-gege you are genius!'

"I will only say it once; don't lay a hand on my lover ever again" I said icily and stood still as he paled.

"Are you out of your mind?" My brother snapped "Don't you care about the consequences of your actions? Or have you forgotten that you have a fiancé already?"

'Oh shit, I forgot about my fiancé, damn him… well, it shouldn't matter since –for what I have heard- my fiancé is hardly in a position to complain, he has had his fair share of girlfriends and the political marriage still stands despite of it'

I was still planning having the time of my life stirring up trouble, and pissing off my brother with the current misunderstanding, when Fa-gege said one too many words "I won't let you come in our way; she doesn't love you, she loves me. Are you pretending to be blind or you can't see that she loves me?"

'What a powerful speech, I didn't know Fa-gege had it in him! Now, should I stay at bay, or handle it together with him… what would cause more of an impact?'

"I don't care if you think this is the best for her, but I know for a fact that this isn't the best for my sister " my brother replied, raising his voice with each word.

"...Your sister?" Fa gege repeated dumbfounded "You are his brother?" he said tremblingly as he had just seen a ghost.

"Yes, why?" asked big brother with wariness.

Fa-gege let go of me, and then called my name menacingly from behind "Alice Meng"

I flinched, he usually calls me Little Flower, or little sister or plainly Alice, but to be called by my full name can't be any good. "Explain this to me right away! How come you never told me that he was your brother"

"You didn't knew it?" I asked in confusion "I thought that you would know since you already know who my family is"

Fa-gege went red with anger, and then pale after seeing the lost expression over my brothers face.

"I'm so so sorry" Fa-gege let go of me and then bowed to my brother "I didn't know that you were her brother"

My brother was taken back for the sudden change in attitude, but he was even more shocked when Fa-gege walked in my way and then pushed me into him.

"Alice, I don't know why did you want me to make that person think that I'm you lover, but there is no way in hell I'm taking part in this, after knowing that he is your brother" He looked at me with a rare stern expression "And I will tell **HIM** about this"

I felt like all my blood was drained from my body "Pleeease Fa-gege, don't tell **HIM** about this, pleeeeeeeease" I wailed stretching the word please as far as I could.

"That won't work with me a second time young lady" His voice was firm and patronizing _'I'm so screwed!'_

* * *

><p>Fa-gege and I were immersed in our own little world when a coughed brought us back to the situation.<p>

"Can someone explain me what is happeneing here?" Asked Shen who had just arrived at a scene where I was wailing a long 'pleeeeeeease' while clinging to my-so called lover, in front of my siscon brother sho was simply standing two steps away from us -with a blank expression- doing nothing.

Fa-gege held his head with one hand, his headache had come back "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding; my name is Fa Jian Xu, Alice and I have known each other for a little over 10 years, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Ten years!" My brother gaped "How can it be?" he looked at me with awe "But I didn't know about it!"

"Well" Fa-gege hurried to amend "We have only become close about 5 years ago, so it's no wonder you didn't know about it, from back then…"

"Wait, I don't get it" My brother interrupted "If you are a mere friend, why were you in a hotel with her?" asked my brother trying to understand what was going on.

A shriek could be heard by my side -making me stop paying attention to their conversation-, and a Lamborghini stopped by my side _'They must have come to fetch me up'_ I thought turning around; but when I did so I noticed that the one getting down of the car was not my driver, but some unknown guy wearing black clothes and dark glasses.

'Who is that?' I thought while my brother, Shen and Fa-gege were immersed so much in their conversation that they didn't notice the vehicle arrive. I turned in their direction, and I spaced out as I tried to make sense of the complicated things they were talking about. And it was then that I heard Jiao-jie's cry from the distance "Alice, watch out!"

Before I knew what was going on I felt a hand over my face and someone pulled me from behind. I tried to struggle but failed to aim a proper kick, since the person behind me had caught me by surprise, and I was in a very unfavorable position. I felt my body going limp, and the last thing I saw was, how the three of them rushed in my way -a bit too late- and as I was thrown into the car seeing the blurry images in the distance.

Now there was no doubt about who had been following around… They were kidnapers!

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This is an uber-early release! You know why? nop, well it's because I'm celebrating! Yu Wo posted a preview of her next voulme of "The leyend of the Sun Knight" and what does it have to do with this?... NOTHING AT ALL, YAAAAAAY!<p>

Thanks for the people who commented on me last chapter, it made me so happy to get so much -unexpected- attention...

Now with the ramblin about the story:

The first time I wrote this chapter Mei was the one screaming from the window, Jiao got mixed up in the fight, and Alice was kidnapped before the misunderstanding was solved… But since the files in my computer were deleted by mistake (not mine I must add), I decided to not make it that complicated…

Hehehe, I bet some of you forgot about Alice being chased because the love hotel incident.

About the way I will keep going... I settled with a bit of drama (it was requested anyway). Till next one ^_^

(Pst: You should take advantage of my good mood and try to make me release earlier... It actually works)

* * *

><p><strong>Coming soon:<strong>

When I opened my eyes I was in my bed. I don't know when it happened, but as a reflex I extended my hand to the ceiling and the tears came strolling down like two faucets. I looked to one side, in hopes that like the last time I failed to protect her, she would be by my side.


	19. Serenade

_**Warning: THIS HAS TWO POVs, PAY ATTENTION TO THE "..." THEY MEAN A CHANGE FROM LIANG TO SHEN OR SHEN TO LIANG**_

_**WolfGirlIsHappyI hope you feel even happier after this. You love POVs right? and... Tiggipi, there goes the drama ^_^ It makes me happy to make happy, the people who make me happy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on LK ICE:<strong>

Before I knew what was going on I felt a hand over my face and someone pulled me from behind. I tried to struggle but failed to aim a proper kick, since the person behind me had caught me by surprise, and I was in a very unfavorable position. I felt my body going limp, and the last thing I saw was, how the three of them rushed in my way -a bit too late- and as I was thrown into the car seeing the blurry images in the distance.

Now there was no doubt about who had been following around… They were kidnapers!

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Serenade.<span>

I ran towards the Lamborghini that was getting steady way at a fast speed. I ran as fast as I could, as long as I could, but it had been long since the car had gotten away and the only path I could follow was the one I assumed it had gone by.

When my body had drained to the last drop of adrenaline, and my body was drenched in my own sweat I tripped to the floor. As I opened them I saw myself as I was a long time ago, unable to protect my sister, unable to stand up, and feeling like I was unable to move anymore I let myself fall into a nightmare.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was in my bed. I don't know when it happened, but as a reflex I extended my hand to the ceiling and the tears came strolling down like two faucets. I looked to one side, in hopes that like the last time I failed to protect her, she would be by my side.<p>

"You are so stupid" I repeated to myself the phantom of my sister vanished from my side. Just to be replaced by Shen's silent figure.

"Liang, are you ok?" My friend's voice came from my side. But then he kept quiet. It _was_ an stupid question.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked with tiredness and each of my muscles ached from using them to their limists.

"Two hours" he estimated as he put his hand on my head "The kidnapers have yet to contact us"

We stayed in silence. The feeling was so oppressive, hear-breaking, and breath-taking that I feel like I was suffocating from the inside.

The clock ticked, and each second felt like hours, each minutes like years, and it was only when a trembling maid approached, phone in hand and exclaimed "It's them" that my lifeless self moved and stood up abruptly to snatch it away from her hands.

"Alice" I exclaimed as a reflex as I got my hopes up for a second.

"So we got the right one after all" someone who was -far away- at the other side of the phone, before the one in charge yelled at him to keep quiet.

"If you want to see her alive, you will do as I tell you" stated the man at the other side of the line.

"Is she ok?"I asked in panic "Let me hear she is alive and then we will negotiate"

"Fair enough" replied the guy and it could be heard some footsteps as he walked around the room. "Your father is at the phone, talk to him" said the guy at the other side, but as I held my breath in hopes to hear Alice's voice I heard nothing but silence.

"She doesn't want to talk, she really is mental" said a voice very far I the distance.

Whatever the reason, Alice was not speaking; maybe she was drugged or unconscious. Or worst, maybe she really is dead. Feeling like my head was spinning I yelled, "She is dead, you killed her, didn't you?" My tears were piling up in my eyes as the rage rose.

"Didn't you hear us? We told you to talk to your father" shouted the kidnaper with no small amount of exasperation.

"Alice, is that you? Are you ok? They didn't harm you, right? Are you alive? Say something" I pleaded with a trembling voice.

"Are you mental? I told you to speak to him, and ask him for help" the kidnaper yelled again and I could hear in his voice that he was unstable, and losing his patience. I begged to god with all my might so, if she was alive, she would speak up soon, so she wouldn't be killed.

"Help me, oh! Dear father" Alice finally spoke in a tone that was so out of place that I couldn't help but agree with the far way kidnaper that called her mental.

'_What is going through her mind? why would she say father? She couldn't have mixed us up'_ I was about to talk again, but then the next words she pronounced let me really confused "I'm so much in danger daddy, come save me"

_Daddy?_ She obviously knows that it isn't father at the other side of the phone. She has never called him that. There must be something she is trying to tell me with those words, but what?

Before I could come up with a conclusion the voice of the first kidnaper could be heard "If you want to see her alive, get me XXX millions. I will call again soon, and then I will talk to you about the conditions for the swap. If you want to see your daughter alive you won't call the police..."

The kidnapper also called me her father… So that's why she called me so;_ they must think that they are negotiating with my father._

After saying those words they hung up the phone, the world around me started spinning and I almost stumbled down to the floor.

"Liang" "Mr. Meng" screamed in unison the two who caught me, and then dragged me to my bed again.

* * *

><p>"Liang, what happened? Is she ok?"Shen asked me with concern.<p>

"They want money, a big sum of it…" I paled as I looked up at my friend "More than what we have or could hope to get"

Both of us looked at each other, the company was doing badly, we were barely managing to hang in there, the banks won't lend us more money than they already have. I knew this, Shen knew this, and so did my father. Everything was hopeless. But I have to try everything I can.

I asked from my cell phone, I could not use the home's for they could call again. I dialed bank after bank, I pleaded, I begged and moved every string I could, every connection I had, but even then I couldn't reunite more than a third of the fortune they were asking for.

As I hopelessly struggled to get the money, Shen had already moved some men who would help us out rescue her back, and contacted my father, who -much to my surprise- said he would head home as soon as he could.

The fact that my workaholic father was even considering on coming back make the seriousness of the situation to sink even more and I started trembling. Will that be the last time I talked to my sister? I had yet to ask her so many things, and we were still fighting with each other –although I don't know why she was mad at me all of a sudden- and I don't want things to end like this. I don't want to!

I wailed once more, and kept myself wide awake for the seconds that became minutes, the minutes that became hours, and the hours that piled up until today was already tomorrow and the sky was as dark as my heart once again.

Everything was so weird, they told us they would call us soon, but they made us wait for more than 24 hours already. And for what the experts Shen brought said, if they didn't call back a few hours after they asked for a specific sum of money, the hostage was as good as dead. Yet I still hoped, and every second it was killing me from inside.

* * *

><p>"Liang, you need to sleep a little, you will die from exhaustion if you keep this up" Shen said as he brought me a plate of soup that I refused to eat. "We will tell you if they call again, we will take turns, it will be ok." He put a hand on my shoulders and I shook it away.<p>

"I'm fine" I announced, and as I saw how his face filled with remorse, I repeated it once again "I'm fine" over and over, like it was a mantra.

*Riiiing* the phone ringed just once and I had already lifted the speaker.

"Do you have the money?" said a muffled voice. This voice was so very different to the one the day before, it sounded like it came out from a machine, cold, emotionless, and it was so calm that gave me the feeling that this time, whoever was at the other side was in charge, and the other ones were just the small fries.

"Please, we don't have that kind of money anymore, please, give her back" I begged.

"If you don't have the money it's none of my business, but it would be a shame to let such a cute girl suffer like this and to die, before knowing the touch of a man…"

"What are you saying?" I cried in alarm.

"You can take your time if you want, but if you do we might get bored, and if we do… well, you are a man too"

"Don't you dare put a hand on her, you scum" I snapped angrily as my face darted to a shade of purple –from the anger- and one of blue –out of terror.

"It's not very wise to piss of the ones who have your precious sister in their hand Mr. Liang Liew Meng. It was very interesting to find out you fooled my underling with something so useless like that. Almost like you wanted to make sure we couldn't have trusted you, and thus make me take care of things" said the guy with a sadistic tone "I don't like repeating myself, if you want her back withought a scratch, then do as I say. You have three hours to get me the money to the direction I will tell you about…"

"Three hours?" I repeated in panic "That's too little of a time" I complained.

"Maybe you should have thought about it, before involving the police" after he said those words the call was cut.

_'Three hours?'_ I repeated inwardly. The police got involved? how could that be… And then it hit me, my father must have contact them; he believes that that's the only way there is about it. I shouldn't have told him, I shouldn't. This is _my_ fault, if Alice dies then…

I turned around towards Shen "Do whatever it takes, but please bring my sister back" I begged

Shen nodded at my selfish petition "I will do whatever I can".

I looked weakly at him, he was already doing everything he could, and yet I was hurting him even more, I was desperate, and words couldn't express how miserable it made me feel.

"Liang" Shen called me once again. "I will bring her back" he said as he put on a live vest and headed out with five more guys that were wearing the same clothes than he.

"Be careful" I muttered as he left with a smile that reassured me that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>This is the first time I have ever seen Liang so out of himself. He has always being such a serious hardworking person, but when it came to his sister it was like he was another person, like he was willing to let his pride aside just to make her happy. But no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, it amounted to nothing.<p>

She never told him anything and behaved like it was ok to be just in the receiving end, and it infuriated me so much. But what I'm more amazed about is, that despite of the way she behaves, those two people had stayed by her side for years. And not only them, but the girl I love –whose name I don't know and who I can't find no matter how hard I search for her- is her best friend. When did she met them? She must have spent with them so much time, to be as close as the three friends claimed to be; and yet, no one knew they even existed. Did I really know Alice? I probably didn't even bother trying to get past the impression she let on me, the day when I first met her, ten years ago; she was cute, and yet, so not cute at the same time.

* * *

><p>I looked in front of me. We were at the meeting place, and as we hided in the shadows we waited for Liang to appear and handle the money he had collected. It was not the amount that they asked, but for the time they realized that the suitcase had barely a couple of thousand dollars, and the part that could not be seeing was filled with newspapers, we would have the little sister back with us.<p>

Liang stood there and waited, the clock gave the time. It was already five minutes past the midnight; they should be appearing any time now.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>I stood under the park the kidnaper told me, under the light so they wouldn't miss me by accident.<em> It was really late. They should have reached a long time ago<em>. I looked up to the park's clock. It was already two in the morning, and they were nowhere to be seen. I felt like I would collapse any minute.

I should have obeyed Shen when he told me to eat and to sleep. If not for my heart beating so loudly and so erratically that it pains me, I would have been long asleep. '_I can't sleep, not here, not now, or I would lose the chance to see her ever again' _I repeated to myself as I fought to keep myself awake.

My phone rang breaking the silence. I saw the screen, the number was not shown, it was one of those private numbers that hide the ID of the one calling.

"It seems like you came, that's pretty brave of you" from the other side of the phone I could hear him clapping his hands. "You know your sister is a very good girl. She just needed someone who could tame her properly…" he kept quiet, for a couple of seconds and then I could hear Alice's voice crying desperately in the back "Big brother, save me, I-I…" her voice shook and paused, and every word that she pronounced afterwards came out increasingly shakier and full of desperation "I'm scared, I want to go home"

Even after she was kidnapped Alice's voice never wavered, but for her to plead so desperately, something really bad must have happened to her.

"We will arrive there in no time. You better not try to fool me. I can kill her anytime, and even if I don't kill her I could make you regret that she had gone on living" he laughed like a maniac from the other side of the phone before cutting the call. I felt my knees going weak; I was agonizing; I looked up at the sky and prayed to the heavens that everything would go smoothly.

A couple of minutes after I was left there, agonizing over it, a black car arrived and parked in front of me. The phone rang again, and I picked it up trembling.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>A black car parked in front of the park. It was silent, like the motor was muffled. Out of it, it came out a short man, he should have been hardly over 170 centimeters tall, and he wore clothes that were all black. A black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and even black gauntlets as he came out with a black mask over his face; he looked like a part of the night, a cloud of darkness and death that you could easily miss if not for the fact that he was carrying a person over his shoulders.<p>

He threw the person to the ground, it was a girl, a young one, her face was covered, but from the height, the shape of her body, the clothes she was wearing and the few golden hairs that were slightly sticking out, that one could only be Alice. I saw as Liang motioned to run in her direction, before the guy took out a gun and pointed to her head.

I could barely imagine the panic he was going through, and as I watched my friend freeze after the first step he made. I felt pity.

"Put the money on this bag, and I suggest you not to try any more tricks" the black shadow said loudly enough for us to hear as he threw a black bag -that was used for trash- in Liang's direction.

As I saw that I feared for the worst. This people are not your average thugs. They must have had someone in our field playing for them. How if not would they have known about the money not being complete? I looked around me carefully. Maybe he is one of the guys who came with me?

The thought of the rescue being ruined by one of my own terrified me; but not as much as the possibility that they could end up shooting Liang.

Liang gulped before he emptied the suitcase in the bag. Then the other guy smiled ecstatic "So you were planning to fool me?" he pointed a gun at Liang and then turned in our way. "Did you really think I would fall for that? Step to the light, the six of you"

_There is no other way around it, we have been betrayed, and since we have yet to discover who it was._

"Put your arms in the ground, and then lift your hands" This person's voice came out as a loud roar, but the sound of it was not human, it was hidden by a machine.

Being left with no other option, we did as we were told.

I find that something here is not right. _Why would a group so professional like this kidnap Alice? I mean, she might be the daughter of a president, but if they were able to see through this whole situation, and manage things so, neither Liang and me nor the police officials we sent to search them, not the special agents -hired by Alice's friends- that tagged along, were able to put a hand on them… Then why didn't they kidnap another daughter, or son of another more powerful family? I hear that the president of XXXX has several ones that would be more profitable to kidnap, even the YYYY, and the ZZZ's company ones would be a lot better nowadays…_

I kept giving it a serious consideration, but my eyes were still stuck on my friend who was kneeling in the floor a few steps away from the body that was spreading over the ground like a corpse. Something is not right, it didn't fit, _something is amiss I can sense it_. Then I realized. They can't be after the money, there is no money after all. _'Whatever the reason this kidnappers have, it has to be more complicated_' I concluded as I watched and feared for the worst.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>I turned around to look at Shen. After he and the other guys were forced to go out of their hideouts, I couldn't help but notice that he looked extremely distressed. It gave me a terrible feeling.<p>

"So things have come to this" the guy's voice sounded amused as he pulled up the unmoving body "It's a shame, I really like you, I really do, but I'm afraid Alice just has to die" he stepped away from everyone and throwing the body inside the car he looked up, letting a couple of sharp black eye be seen. And then turning around she shoot Alice's body twice, once in the head and once in the heart….

Whatever happened after, I don't remember. I received a strong punch in my stomach as a rushed to my sister's side. And then all of it wet blurry.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed once again, my room looked really different from usual, with all those machines making beeping sounds. Shen entered the room and sat by my side. In his hands he was carrying what he told me were Alice's ashes, I took the vase away from him and closed my eyes that were so dried after all that crying that they couldn't have even another tear. It wasn't a dream; I will never see her again.<p>

* * *

><p>As it was the tradition for younger people, Alice was buried in silence with no ceremony. It had been a week already, and yet my father still hadn't come back, but since he considered that now there was nothing he could do, he stayed aboard fixing up things.<p>

I stayed in front of her tombstone, and read her name out loud before biting my lip with all my strength. Shen was by my side, he was always there, and now more than ever. He stood behind me, not saying a word, not making a move, it was like the time had frozen and I wanted all this pain to stop along with it.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Liang hadn't let go of the tomb of the little sister, he saw it with eyes full with the ghost of the tears he had been crying for all this week, and he was oblivious to his sorroundings, and yet no matter how painful the glint in his eyes was, today -when we could finally managed to put her ashes into a proper tomb- he hadn't cried, not even a tear as he touched the stone softly –as one would touch the face of a beloved- with one hand.<p>

I stood there, nearby, crying the tears he couldn't manage to shed anymore.

As I mourned I heard some footsteps form behind. Two of Alice's friends –the only two we knew how to contact- had come to visit her and cried by my side, not daring interrupt Liang, fearing they would end up making even the slightest damage. They stood there for around four hours, but they apologized about not being able to stay any longer. _They must have really cared for her, to wait this long, even when they weren't able to reach the tomb_. However as they were about to leave they froze, they mouths droped slightly and confusion was clear on their eyes.

I looked with little curiosity at what they were looking at. A black haired woman, wearing a suit and high heels. She touched her short black hair, to prevent the breeze to mess it as she approached the scene with an expression that carried all the pain in the world. She walked past the three of us, like we weren't even there.

_'I should have know that she would come'_ I thought as I saw her pass by. After all, that person was supposed to be here.

* * *

><p>I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me realize that the night was already falling and I had been left there drowning in self pity, not being considerate of my friend that had been there for much more time that he should "I'm sorry" I apologized as I turned around, just to see, that the person behind me was not a he, but a she.<p>

"Who are…" I started and then gave her a little smile "So it's you"

"I believe we have never been properly introduced" she said in a respectful way "I'm Zhuo Xia Long, Alice's best friend"

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to make things advance from another character perspective, now I have to admit that this is one of the very many development's that came to my mind. But even if it was the sadder, it was my favorite. I also considered making things like:<p>

1. An epic rescue mission just to find that Alice had already escaped.

2. Alice was kneeling on the floor until all looked lost, and then she would fight and defeat all the captors, leaving everyone rendered speechless as she walked as if it was nothing, and then call her driver to fetch her.

3. Making Liang and Shen arrive home just to find Alice had somehow arrived there before them, and wonder if all the happenings of the day had been an hallucination.

(among others...)

Luckly you let let run wild with my drama. I probably won't ask for your permission anymore, since I settled on a path... I least I don't think I will.

Until next chapter ^_^ I won't post it today, and you can't make me do so... I would run out of reserves... But you should review anyway, otherwise I might get depressed, and that makes things get late... and stuff...

* * *

><p><strong>There goes the preview:<strong>

Ch17: Behind the courtains

When I opened my eyes again I wasn't with them anymore, but I wasn't alone either…

I looked around and I saw that I was locked in a small room, my hands were tied, and I still felt a bit dizzy. It took me a while to recall the things that just happened the day before. _'That was too much of a mess_' I thought as I tried to stand up slowly, just to notice that I had no strength to stand up yet. Whatever drugs they used on me, their effects hadn't worn off.


	20. Behind the curtains

**Preview...** I don't know if I should chose it from the last chapter since we are traveling back in time, and changing to Alice's POV. So you will have to forgive me about the lack of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This early release was not brought by another crazy spree like the last one, but thanks to the fluffiness of the DibXZian pairing from clokwork on the last chapter.<strong>_

And While I'm at it I will take the chance to say something to HalfPrinceLover who commented on me last time. I will keep on writting RL development's for a while longer, I needed those developments, and I still need to write a little more of them. Also I decided to take up the opportunity to give you 2 avices as you so kindly did before:

1. I wrote the info about the changes of POV in the top of the chapter when I published it, so you should probably have payed it a bit more attention when I so diligently wrote a warning.

2. I do apreciate advices, but since I do this for fun, I will do as I please... So sweety, if you don't like RL developments skip this chapter, the next one and the one after it. IF you ask me I can resume/summarize what happened in them in 2 or 3 lines for you -taking away all epicness-, so you can save the effort of reading. However if even then, you feel that my story isn't your cup of coffee, then don't drink it.

* * *

><p><span>Ch17: Behind the curtains<span>

When I opened my eyes again I wasn't with them anymore, but I wasn't alone either…

I looked around and I saw that I was locked in a small room, my hands were tied, and I still felt a bit dizzy. It took me a while to recall the things that just happened the day before. _'That was too much of a mess'_ I thought as I tried to stand up slowly, just to notice that I had no strength to stand up yet. Whatever drugs they used on me, their effects hadn't worn off.

I studied my surroundings once more and I saw my reflection in the crystals of that small storage. This place was not luxurious, but it wasn't an abandoned house either, so it was impossible to tell where I was; but what I could tell from the sounds... well for the lack of it was that this place was most likely soundproof, and if not, it was on a high place, or way out of tows... After all those are the only 3 possible explanations for not hearing any cars pass by. Whoever my captors are, they are foolish, they trapped themselves in here with me.

Escaping from this place would prove to be a breeze for someone as strong, smart, and well trained like me, adding to it that since they only tied me up with a merely rope, suspecting, that they think I'm a normal girl would be the most reasonable explanation. [AN: Alice is too humble for words XD]

The door of the room opened slowly and then a girl carrying a plate came in the room.

"It looks like the sleeping beauty just woke up" said the annoying woman as he put the plate on the floor. She was around my age, and even if her body was not all that great, she still dared to wear something so revealing.

'_What a bad taste'_, I thought as the bid breasted girl who looked like a cabaret girl approached to me. The disgusting person then threw a plate, full of food to the floor with scorn in her eyes.

For the way she almost spit at the food on the for when she kicked it, it was obvious that the food was meant to be given to me... As soon as the plate met the her foot, the soup that was inside it spilled almost completely and most of the liquid stained my clothes, and a couple of those jumped to my face making me feel sticky all over. When my body was drenched with the smell of fish soup, and I put a slightly pained expression after the hot liquid almost burnt me, the woman made an expression that wa very familiar to me. It's the kind of expression full of supperiority that comes when you see someone better looking than yourself, and get the satisfaction of humiliating them. I wonder why so many girls in the world need to bully _me_ to get over their inferiority complex.

After giving me various mockingly looks, the girl left, disappearing behind the door. After she did I could hear her spout some flirty words._ 'Behind the door has to be a man, and maybe it wasn't only one'_ I thought briefly before analizing the situation a little bit more seriously.

Me, being kidnapped is not important -for I could easily escape- but, the reason why I was kidnapped and the possible consequences of me freeing myself would be something that are worth of considering them... I know that_ I_ was kidnapped as Alice; meaning that they must have no idea that I'm also Zhuo Xia Long, meaning that the reason for which I was kidnapped is not related to my company *sigh* after realizing that fact I felt as if a weight was lifted of my shoulders.

I looked up and saw the girl a few inches away from me. I couldn't help but notice that her perfume smelt so bad that my nose was twitching painfully inside.

"You stink" I spat out of habit, and she looked nothing but annoyed at my remark.

Loosing her patience she pulled my hair with one hand, and I merely looked at her with no expression. I was not going to give her the satisfaction of looking affected by it.

"This girl sure is weird, she doesn't make any expressions at all" the girl chirped to the kidnapper beyond the door, before turning on my direction and leting go of my hair.

"Hey sweety, are you not aware of your situation, your life is at our hands; shouldn't you be more like, where I am? Who are you? I want to go hoooooome *boohoo*" she made a disgusting display -a very cliché one- as she pretended to be a scared little girl shaking in fear… but she was overdoing it, making it not seem only fake and stupid, but a tad offensive.

"That's not true" I rebuked "Why would I do those kinds of useless things? I was kidnapped, it's not like you took me out of a ride, what would be the point in acting like an idiot?" I said icily.

After I spoke honestly the girl widened his eyes in surprise "Pumpkin, are you sure we got the right person? A girl this weird can't be the daughter of a company present" she complained to the guy in the shadows, and for the way he handled one annoying complain after another, it was obvious that they were lovers (He probably would have killed her otherwise).

"The daughter of a company present" I mumbled to myself. _Thank goodness that was the reason for my kidnapping_. I was afraid that the whole thing had something to do with my illegal activities from the past weeks. Now I have to say that I could be almost happy about it. But I have yet to figure if the ones responsible for my kidnapping are just going for a ransom, or if it goes for a personal grudge about my father or the company. After all, important people are bound to get themselves enemies, no matter how good of a people they are, or how hardworking and capable they are... I'm sure that even _I_ must have a couple of enemies –not that I know any of them- and if I don't I probably will end up getting them eventually; after all I'm sort of a big fish.

"Hey, why are you smiling like that?" she asked me dumbfounded when she noticed my almost-unnoticeable grin "This girl is not plainly weird, she also has some serious mental issues" she added.

'Was I smiling?' I couldn't help but be amazed at that, I have to admit that this situation is quite amusing -and I was in the middle of a rare narcissist moment- but I was supposed to keep the stone-face as long as I kept being Alice.

Wiping the smile off my face I kept on my mental ramble. What would the best course of actions be? I could free myself, call the authorities, and take care of the whole situation as soon as I figure out how many people there are around, if there are surveillance cameras or things like that... but if things don't come out perfectly, maybe the situation would reach my uncle's ears and it would be troublesome… no, wait, its most likely that he already knows all about it from Fa-gege and Jiao-jie, so it wouldn't matter that I run away. I could also play the good hostage, wait until my father or my brother send a rescue party… but I have no faith in those people, and worst come to worst it would all lead to a bloodshed... I don't like that development any better than the other one.

I was deeply engrossed thinking about if a miraculous escape was a good solution or not, when someone pulled my hair from behind, making me look up.

"Didn't you hear us? We told you to talk to your father" the guy who finally stepped out from the shadows was now by my side shoving the phone to my face, and burring it in deep in my cheek.

"Alice, is that you? Are you ok? They didn't harm you, right? Are you alive? Say something" the panicked voice from the other side of the line was not my father's but my brother's.

I bet my father was too busy with work to take care of the situation, and since they probably asked to talk with the father, he had no other option but to pretend he was my father. But I already decided that the hostage route was the most dangerous one, so if I speak now and fall into that route it will be troublesome. So, not feeling it was wise to mutter even one word I stayed in silence.

"Are you mental? I told you to speak to him, and ask him for help" the kidnaper growled as he kicked me hard in the stomach.

I looked up to him with defiance 'Me, asking for help?' I snickered from inside, this guy obviously doesn't know how silly that is. However for the way the hand of his bitch trembled when she pointed a gun at my face, I could tell that, at least _she_ was a novice; the sort that could make the mistake of killing me out of panic or anger. So, swallowing my pride I decided to obey.

"Help me, oh! Dear father" I said mockingly…. "I'm so much in danger daddy, come save me" I added afterwards -as seriously as I could manage- when the both of them turned to look at me in disbelieve.

After the kidnapper realized that the step in which I was supposed to ask for help had been fulfilled he proceeded with the negotiations.

"If you want to see her alive get me XXX millions. I will call again soon..."

For the way kidnapper the guy was talking, it was easy to determine that he was an average criminal and he was after money. But something is off; if he is such a standar hoodlum, how did he get access to a soundproof place such at this? There must be someone else -aside from this two- pulling the strings somewhere.

Even if my original plan was to escape as soon as could, which would have been ASAP if it were only these two amateurs that were doing things as if they had memorized some to do list. I was unsure about the amount of people, so I decided to stay behind. And even if I could have figured things as they came, and use their own weapons to kill everyone around, I'm not the type to kill, and since I had never done that before I could end up hesitating and getting myself killed while my brother was doing everything in his hands to save me. Wouldn't that be kind of unfair?

After analyzing the situation some more, I reached the conclusion that the boss of this duo couldn't be that smart or influential, since he choose such a pathetic pair of thugs; and for this reason I could be sure that they had no surveillance camera around. Still, knowing the reason I was kidnapped it was a right I was not willing to abdicate, so as I worked quietly to loosen the tight ropes around my hand I looked around the room, where the annoying woman was reading a magazine.

I can't help but thinking that the responsible of this situation was a bit idiotic, each time that woman laughed aloud each time she flipped a page of what she was reading.

Isn't she supposed to be guarding me? I thought as I finally freed my hands for the rope, just to make a fake knot from behind, so they wouldn't notice that I had freed myself. I was not an expert in this area and I had only ever read about it, so I moved quite a bit, for someone who looked on my way it would have been too easy to notice, but she never once lifted her eyes of the magazine to look on my way.

After the many hours it took me to release my hands I could hear some footsteps approaching, it was the kidnapper, and since the woman seemed to have heard them too, she put down her reading, and hided it before she put a front, pretending to watch over me; while I on the other hand pretended I had fallen asleep.

"We got a call from the boss" said the guy at her lover, not bothering to get out of the room since I was 'sleeping' "He told us he was going to meet us soon, and give us half of the money now, and half after we finish the deed" I couldn't see his face –for my eyes were shut close- but I could imagine the cheerfulness of his expression from his words alone.

The woman jumped at the news and hugged him lovingly, while saying over and over again how happy all of it made her, and how they would spend the amount of money they got from the client now, and what they would get when they ran away with the money they received for rescuing me.

I smiled from the inside, Mr. Boss might end up getting himself out of the way by himself with this development.

Around 15 minutes later the intercom sounded and the thugs opened the door –their ambush already planned- but as soon as they did a bullet pierced the forehead of the guy, and then another hit the woman's.

I opened my eyes instantly, and watched dazedly how the two bodies hit the ground. They were killed so fast that they probably didn't get the chance to feel any pain. I didn't know what to think at the moment, but when my driver proved to be the one whose hand had pulled the trigger my mind stopped to a halt.

"Miss Alice" the old man smiled bitterly as he let go of the gun, and it fell to the floor. For a moment he stood there unmoving, and then he looked outside the desolate place –that seemed to be not only sound proof, but in a very deserted place which confirmed 2 of my 3 theories- before closing the door behind himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with no expression, not finding inside me any that matched my feelings.

"I ca-came to re-re rescue y-you" he stammered as he approached me with watery eyes, that started dripping "Miss Alice I'm so sorry" he apologized as he looked at me closely stretching a trembling hand that motioned towards me, before he retrieved it shakily "Your father asked me to do it, but I shouldn't have, I shouldn't"

I watched over him in silence, I freed my hands from the ropes and ruffled his grey hair "Thank you for coming to my rescue" I said softly into his ear.

When I did so, he jumped and looked at my face, I was smiling sweetly, with sad eyes. "If my father had ordered you to rescue me, then it's my fault that you had to kill these people" I felt guilty inside and soon his face paled abruptly.

"Let's go home" I said as I grabbed the hand who he almost put over my very calm I kept on speaking "My brother must be really worried about me, and dad must be too. To think he would send someone to rescue me, it makes me feel so very happy" I told him slowly as I dragged him to the door.

"Miss Alice, you don't understand" his body became as rigid as a stone when he pulled me back with the very same hand I was using to lead him out "I was the one who ordered this two to capture you, to kidnap you, to k…" he choked and could not continue.

"Why would you do that?" I asked with disbelief.

"Because your father ordered me to do so" he stated and I let go his hand, and he did the same. I stood there in silence trying to make sense of the words he was saying, but my brain had stopped to a halt, I didn't want to keep thinking, not even another word.

Seeing that I was in shock, and yet the eyes that gazed at him were still carving for answers he kept explaining "You probably haven't heard about it, since your family has never mentioned you the situation the company is in. We have been trying to contain it, and we have done whatever in our power not to let the media break the news, but we have lost the struggle, the situation is worse every time and even our last hope, the Wong family, turned our back on us, -using the excuse of your skipping the meeting with their son last time- broke the engagement and let us to our faith… I'm sorry Miss Alice, even if your father told me to do this I shouldn't…"

He began apologizing but I interrupted him "Life insurance money" I pronounced while looking at him "Is that why he ordered you to do this?"

He looked up at me, I was calm, I could hardly say it was a surprise to me that my father loved the company more than me, it couldn't hurt me that he wanted to kill me as long as he had failed.

Taking his silence like an affirmation I spoke again "I don't blame you for anything" I told him my voice void of emotions, but as I walked towards the corpse of the kidnapper, I took a knife out of his pockets and looked at it like possessed.

My father has no idea of the enemy he has gained, I smirked sadistically as I walked back and forth on the room looking at my reflex in the knife. I could easily wipe away all traces of my existence, to the point that he wouldn't be able to claim the life insurance. I could simply disappear in the shadows and use my own power to smash his company to pieces, or better yet, I could gather proves of my murder attempt, so he would end up rotting in jail for the rest of his miserable life. I could even black mail him slowly and torture him as long as I could, with every possible method I could get my hands at.

"Miss Alice? Are you ok?" asked the guy with a sad expression that was ever so familiar. Looking at that startled/worried yet slightly terrified look I couldn't help recalling the face of my brother, he had looked me with the exact same look as he came to me with an apology at least a hundred time before.

The notion that I couldn't go back home ever again hit me all of a sudden. It was painful, more than words could explain.

When I say that I was sad that I couldn't go back home I don't mean the mansion, but my big brother, he had always been my home; Big brother, Fa-gege, Jiao-jie, uncle, Mei. Not even once I thought of my father as a beloved person, and the same goes for the gold cage he had trapped me in.

"Big brother" I cried out loud as I started crying out all those feelings I had been bottling up inside me. All the frustration, the pain, the loneliness, and the fear, came strolling down in the form of tears that could not be stopped.

"Miss Alice" my old driver hugged me and apologized over and over; he was hurt too, he was not innocent, but he also was a victim. So looking for someone to hold to I hugged him back as if fearing that, if I let go of the only human warmth that I had in my reach, I would be swallowed into the darkness.

I cried, like I had never cried. This time knew I was about to loose something too big, something so precious, a part of me.

* * *

><p>When I finally stopped crying my eyes out, my face was swollen, and the one by my side handed me a napkin "Miss Alice, we can tell the authorities everything, and then you can go back home"<p>

I looked up to him a flash of hope crossed my eyes, but reality was much too harsh, much too complicated and there was no way I was going back. "You didn't think much when you came here, did you?" I asked the very startled man, as I pushed him away with a stern face "If I tell on my father, I would be dragging you down along with him. There is no way I could live with myself if I let you die in prison after making you dirty your hands in blood for my sake" I said as I patted his head.

"It's ok, I'm prepared to suffer the consequences" he claimed shaking as the reality sunk into his heart.

"If the consequences just fell on you it would be ok, but I think it's selfish of you not to realize, that your family will be equally as hurt…" he widened his eyes in horror as I said those words. *sigh* I sighed and shook my head, and then shrugged "It's ok if I want to life I just have to disappear" I added in a carefree way since I was pointing something obvious.

He looked stunned at my attitude "Then you are saying that you would disappear for my sake?" He asked as he looked up at me with a gaze full of hope.

"I'm not saying that, even if my father ws put on jail, he might try to kill me all the same... He is _that_ stubborn. So, what I'm saying is that you shouldn't worry, you already did enough." I replied honestly.

Even if I went ahead disappear, leaving things to solve from themselves too many bad things would happen. This person will die because of me –at hands of my father- the company would go bankrupt, and thousands of workers would go jobless in this tight economy. But what worries me the most, what eats me alive more than the hatred I'm struggling to keep within me, is the harm that I would make to my brother who will be the one to suffer the most if he hears that the father who he worships tried to kill his beloved little sister... It would break him beyond repair!

My driver looked at me with horror; I was not only suggesting that I was not angry with him, but also worrying for his well being "Miss Alice I don't get what you mean by that, you can't keep on alone like this"

"Then It's simple" I said with a freezing-cold voice "For everything to go all right then, I just have to die" I looked at him on the eyes, with eyes that were menacing like the sharpest blades of steel "Go back, and pretend nothing ever happened, I will take care of things here, Alice has to die"

As he couldn't move his feet due to the shock I stood up in front of him, and then bended to pick the gun to the floor "I will take care of cleaning this mess" and seeing him not making a move I got annoyed "If you don't get the hell out of here I will have another corpse to handle, SCRAM" I roared as I pointed the gun to his face.

He nodded and then started getting the hell out of the apartment.

"Mr. Diver" I called him when he was a few meters away "Thanks for always picking me up" I said as I waved my hand cheerfully at him when he turned back.

He halted, and then, I noticed that his expression had gone unreadable, as he slowed down with tears strolling down his eyes before getting into a cab.

After saying my last words as Alice, I clenched my hand around the knife, and with a swift movement I cut my long blond hair slightly above my shoulders, preventing them to fall to the ground as I grabbed them with one hand.

Looking at my blond hair for a couple of seconds I smiled bitterly before going putting it to the floor carefully like a blanket.

"I can handle this" I thought to myself as I pulled out my phone to make a call "I can handle this" I repeated to myself once more, but when I looked around the floor once more and saw the two corpses I felt my body going limp and fainted phone in hand.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: The first time I wrote this chapter I found it a bit boring. The first time I tried to proof read it, I found it boring, and now that I go over it once again before publishing it, I find it 3 times as boring than the first time... Next chapter is a lot better I promise. It has the explanation all of you really want to read.. Well not that I think this one was THAT bad, but is in the middle of 2 that are way too awesome... Yep I'm telling next one is awesome and I have no modesty at all... But it might be a bit confusing... as confusing as the last one. (not this one of course)<p>

One l thing I want to say is... I had a really hard time choosing the tittle of this one... I decided to call it behind the curtains in the end, but I was very tempted as to call it "A bad haircut" from when she cut is with the knife... I decided that was going to be epic so I made her do it... Imagine how it would look if you cut you hair like that... it would definitely be a bad haircut.

For all the people who commented on me last time... I LOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOUUUUUUU! Sends kisses and cookies, and bows apologizing for fooling you with the last one where it looked like Alice had died, before she bounced back living and kicking in the last line. If you readed this far, you will want to know what hapens next... I chose a preview that is awfully short and doesn't spoil things, but you can start wild-guessing now how will all come about.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

Ch18: Hahahahaha

Then I looked back once more. I felt mad at the weak me, at the corpse, at me, at the dead me, at my victim, at no one, at the emptiness.

* * *

><p>Isn't my quote EPIC? (ups, I wasn't supposed to write this here... :P)<p> 


	21. Hahahahaha

**Previously on LK ICE:**

After saying my last words as Alice, I clenched my hand around the knife, and with a swift movement I cut my long blond hair slightly above my shoulders, preventing them to fall to the ground as I grabbed them with one hand.

Looking at my blond hair for a couple of seconds I smiled bitterly before going putting it to the floor carefully like a blanket.

"I can handle this" I thought to myself as I pulled out my phone to make a call "I can handle this" I repeated to myself once more, but when I looked around the floor once more and saw the two corpses I felt my body going limp and fainted phone in hand.

* * *

><p>This chapter is extra special, with it I reached and surpassed the 100.000 words! YAAAAAY! so i decided to dedicate it to my beta... who betaed it... and lurves dis chapter... Enjoy ^_^<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Hahahahaha<span>

"Miss Alice, Miss Alice?" A gentle voice called my name.

"Hmmmm..." I mumbled and turned around. My bed was feeling especially hard for some reason.

"Miss Alice wake up!" The voice got stronger and I felt a hand shaking me by the shoulder.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw a face I wasn't expecting to see. "Mr. Driver!" I jerked and stood up abruptly making my head and his collide with a loud bang.

"What was that for?" The old man told me as we rubbed our heads to lessen the pain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him dumbfounded as the memories of the day before flashed before my eyes. Hadn't he gone before? Why did he come back?

Looking at me with a strange expression he threw the ball back at me. "I should be the one saying that. I thought that by now you would have gone somewhere and I came back to clean up this mess since I can't let these corpses rotting away here."

Understanding hit me, so I nodded briefly, and then he continued. "But what do I find when I return to get rid of the evidence? The person I had supposedly saved yesterday, and who claimed that I should go, sleeping among corpses. You seriously gave me such a big fright..." he complained.

_'I wasn't sleeping there, I just passed out and wouldn't wake up' _I thought defending myself mentally but not being able to bring it forward as he kept at it.

"Why are you still here Miss Alice?" He asked me in confusion and concern.

"No reason in particular." I claimed, making him look at me with suspicion. Feeling slightly pissed by it, I stood up and took a look to the cell phone in my hand.

Who was I planning to call just yesterday? I wondered as I looked absentmindedly to the phone screen. _'Would I have called the maids to report about my well being? I don't think so, they are Alice's allies, not mine' _I got a bit depressed.

I looked to the guy by my side_ 'I was supposed to die, but I didn't, and yet I still need to die. How can I accomplish that?' _I wondered as I looked to the ground dejectedly.

"Miss Alice, can I ask you what happened to your hair?" As the old man said those words I looked to the floor, pointing to the hair that was spreading softly on the ground, and seeing it, and then seeing again the corpse of the woman next to it I got an idea.

I looked into the eyes of the person in front of me. He owed me one. "Mr. Driver?" I called him sweetly with my back turned at him, concealing an expression that was dripping of malice.

"You know, you own me such a big debt." I started recalling "You tried to kill me, but I so mercifully forgave you, and I don't plan to tell the police, and I mean you no harm." I sweet talked as I rubbed in his face how lowly his actions had been. "Mr. Driver?" I looked with some satisfaction as he flinched when I called him once more before continuing. "You owe me, and even if you could never clean your soul after this crime, I thought of a way to help you atone for your sins." I announced triumphantly, as I turned around to look at him with a tender gaze.

"What would that be?" He asked me both hopeful and startled.

I smiled sweetly and then put a hand over his lowered head "You just have to do as I say."

* * *

><p>I waited at the room by myself. Looking at dead body made me look like I was about to puke, but looking at one, who was dressed with the clothes I had been wearing just a second ago, and with a bag put over its head made me feel extremely unsettled.<p>

"Miss Alice, I'm back." The old man said, while handling me a plastic bag. I looked inside of it. Some hair dye, scissors, super glue, among some other things that I already had purchased before and were well hidden in my room.

"What took you so long?" I asked irritated when he stepped in here.

"I'm sorry, but I had to wait some time before I could sneak out these things from your room Miss Alice…." Then he looked at me with a blank stare. "Why did you have… well." He looked trouble as he pointed to the voice muffler, the black phone, the glasses, and the black assassin outfit.

"That's none of your business." I huffed as I looked at him with no small amount of annoyance.

"Ok, I understand." He smiled bitterly and then looked at me with a serious expression. "Miss Alice, can I ask you one thing at least?" He asked me slightly curious.

"Ask me whatever you want, I don't promise that I will answer though."

"Well it's…" He trailed before looking at me. "Never-mind."

I felt confused for a moment, but since he didn't seem to mind forgetting about it, it mustn't be anything all that important. So I stopped looking at him and continued dying my hair black. As we spoke a I had already cut my hair –not that it looked too good, but it looked better than how it did before- to make it more or less even, and I had also sent Mei a message of me not going to play for a while. I don't think I will be in the mood for her nagging at me the next time I log-in.

I turned around, and looked at the two corpses once more and sighed. _'We must take care of them soon.' _I thought slightly repulsed.

As soon as preparations were over I looked to my phone once more. It had been half a day since I got myself kidnapped due to my carelessness, but it all turned out alright, I guess. If I hadn't been kidnapped last time, maybe things would have gone slightly different and I could have end up being a lot worse. Maybe I would have killed these people, or maybe I would have come back and my father would have poisoned me, or hit me with a truck… There are multitudes of methods that were more likely to work out.

I took a look to my phone for the third time, and then I made a call to some of my underground contacts. I have to admit that my hidden network –that even president long doesn't know about- Is totally impressive!

The secret network I have, that range from local cops and hackers, to organizations outside the country, was built by me to settle down my paranoia of letting all my illegal activities be discovered. I asked a few people to investigate the current situation of affairs, and others to deal with some issues regarding my fingerprints, and the face recognition government program.

Deleting all my information alone, was much to suspicious, so I gave a big order of deleting many other names and identities along with mine. I even asked them to erase all proof of my dad's existence. Hehehe.. Let's see if you can claim the life insurance money, now that neither you nor I exist.

I grinned to myself. I would take every single route that I can take, and take my revenge in as many little things as I can.

As my hair dye had settled I had already made a big mess out of our family register, noting my brother as the heir of the company, and my grandfather as his father… Granted that I had to make it seem like his mother, and my grandfather were the ones in a relationship, but having settled down such a big flawless fraud (I just recounted a couple of things of it) I was sure that it would take them a very long time and a lot of money to fix.

Since I ordered my contacts –which I had offered quite the amount of money- to burn even the paper sheets and copies, bringing father back to existence would have to follow the exact same underhanded procedure I had gone through to create all my Aliases. I'm sure that even if they had the money to do so, no one in my household would know how to create a fake identity, and since knowing how to do it is so risky, no one in their right mind would tell them they know how to.

I went to the bathroom to give myself a shower. It seems that aside from being a soundproof place in the middle of nowhere, it was a normal apartment with a bathroom, a bedroom and even a kitchen.

I took a long shower. It was my first time dying my hair and I didn't know what could happen if there was any leftover of the stinky formula. Once I was ready with that, a black car was parked in front of the apartment complex. No one was around and the keys were inside of it, as it had already been turned on.

I looked around the empty apartment. The driver had been long dispatched to my mansion. I gave him instructions of keeping me informed about what happened at home, and told him briefly about my plans. He was extremely shocked when I finished speaking, yet he could only nod in the end.

As an insurance measure I ended up giving him some money for his troubles, and threatening to make him, and all his family share the same fate as my father, if he dared to say a word about it… he had to know who was the most dangerous one to mess up with.

I dressed myself in dark clothes and put on the black mask, so when the time my henchmen arrive they couldn't know face. It was now time. I flicked open my phone.

"Do you have the money?" I asked with a voice changing device over my mouth.

"Please, we don't have that kind of money anymore, please, give her back!" Begged my brother at the verge of tears.

I felt my resolve almost wavering, I wanted to let him know I was okay, but the only way for me to keep living in peace, without him knowing that our father would even murder _me_, in order to protect the company that _he_ was supposed to inherit. So, in order to spare him for that kind of pain, I decided to give him another just as harsh, but in which I could keep on living and protecting him from the shadows.

I could have chosen to make up a story about me eloping or running away from home, but I know that if I did that big brother would search for me fruitlessly for a very long time, worrying himself to death as he ponders whether I'm alive or dead, and then someday when I really go to a better life, he would mourn me all over again. I had no doubt, this is the right thing to do. I know he will be able to heal one day, and his wounds will heal, he is a lot more mature and grown up than me.

I closed my eyes tightly before I continued playing my role."If you don't have the money it's none of my business, but it would be a shame to let such a cute girl to suffer like this and to die before knowing the touch of a man…" I could feel a taste of blood in my mouth as a bit my lips, so the physical pain would stop my voice from wavering.

"What are you saying?" He cried in alarm, and once more I felt as though this sadness I was making him go through was piercing my soul. Still I remained cold hearted and continued.

"You can take your time if you want, but if you do we might get bored, and if we do… Well, you are a man too." I kept on my threatening speech, but behind the mask the tears had long started rolling down.

"Don't you dare put a hand on her, you scum!" He snapped angrily, and I couldn't help but smile bitterly, feeling a little relieved that this time he hadn't begged again for my life.

I made another brief pause. "It's not very wise to piss of the ones who have your precious sister in their hand Mr. Liang Liew Meng. It was very interesting to find out you fooled my underling with something so useless like that. Almost like you wanted to make sure we couldn't have trusted you, and thus make me take care of things." I put on a sadistic front. Somewhere inside my heart I was starting to pretend this was all a game and could not be real. My words came out fluid, and soon I started feeling like I was possessed by someone else, like I had been hypnotized and was forgetting who I was.

By the time I finished saying those words I felt incredibly calm, and the fact that that I was so used to pain came to mind.

I had been trapped in that place way too much, I had killed so much of my soul already as I pretended I could go against the world, just so I could keep on going all those years, filled with sadness and loneliness. I convinced myself that I had to be strong, that I was not alone, and that even if I could not comprehend why no one was standing at my side, it was all because there was something wrong with me. Maybe that's what pushed me to seek out things that made me feel fulfilled, and I knew that money had no way of filling it.

I wonder when it was that I started to convince myself that my father was a good yet awkward person who loved me in his own way. But now that I think back he never told me cute words, never praised me nor showed me that he was proud of me. He only ever looked down on me, reprimanded me and reminded me constantly how much of a disappointment I was.

I had already accepted this pain, it had become something normal; It had been weighing on me for so long that what was once a burden had become a part of me. Now I realized that nothing was really important anymore. "I don't like repeating myself, if you want her back without a scratch, and then do as I say. You have three hours to get me the money to the address I will tell you about…"

"Three hours?" Big brother… No. Liang Meng repeated in panic. "That's too little of a time!" He complained.

"Maybe you should have thought about it, before involving the police." I said before cutting the call.

I won't go back! I repeated to myself, I was sure of it. I don't have to. For the first time ever I could feel like a light was shining in front of me, and the burden over my shoulders had started to vanish. _'I don't have to go back!'_ Feeling like a new emotion was replacing the sadness I smiled softly. I don't have to pretend I'm a useless doll anymore. I can be free!

I won't go back to being Alice.

I looked at the black car. The corpses were already there, and my "Double" was sitting in the back seat. I gave the guys instructions of where to go and what to do. I looked at the clock on my wrist and asked them to drive slowly and not to call anyone's attention.

We were really far from the place I decided to make my brother and I meet, I looked out of the window and saw him standing with a suitcase in his hands. He was pale and trembling. It made me almost regain my sadness again, But then again the Alice he knew and loved was just an illusion and I had already vanished. I don't have the resolve to keep pretending anymore.

"It seems like you came, that's pretty brave of you." I said mockingly as I clapped my hands. Then I smiled a sadistic smile to myself. I felt like the happiness that I was feeling, was the same as rejoicing in his suffering. I felt like something was snapping deeper inside me. And a feeling even more powerful and terrifying than the blind calm, something even more obscure, was gaining control over me... And yet I could not gasp what it was at the moment.

"You know your sister is a very good girl. She just needed someone who could tame her properly…" I said and then I could feel his breath stopping. I felt like a part of me that had been long sealed within me passed through the barrier that was started to crumble. This feeling so powerful, so hated and so ignored. It was despair.

"Big brother, save me, I-I…" I desperately cried out before I could even notice. It was like the far away voice in my head that was always pleading for help, but I always chose to ignore had won the struggle in an instant of weakness. Then I paused, my emotions were stirring, they were not making sense; I could feel them shift from sadness, to desperation, from anger and even happiness, all those emotions that I had bottled up flowed like a torrent. Soon I didn't know what I was feeling or doing anymore.

"I'm scared, I want to go home." I blurted out again, as the pathetically weak me slipped by the cracks of my broken heart. I was no longer myself. I was in such an emotional disarray that I felt like I could even accept death at the hands of my father, to spare me the pain of killing my soul along with myself.

I looked to the gun, the death had started to look pretty, and happy. I pointed the gun to my face, and felt like pulling the trigger. I wanted all to be over... I could feel like the darkness of the night was getting inside of me, it could be so much easier to kill myself, so much easier...

* * *

><p>"We are almost there." came the voice of the guy by my side who was so silent that I had forgotten he was there. I felt myself snapping out of it, before nodding to let the guy know I heard him.<p>

I picked up the phone and dialed my brother... No, I dialed Liang Liew Meng, I'm not Alice anymore, and thus that sweet person could never be related to me. "We will arrive there soon. You better not try to fool me. I can kill her anytime, and even if I don't kill her I could make you regret that she had gone on living." I laughed like a maniac as I let myself drown in the madness of the whole situation. Even after I hung up I kept on laughing.

I soon got down of the car, carrying 'Alice' over my shoulders. The cold corpse was so light weight, this person was so easy to carry. Even if I'm a girl too, it posed no problem. After I had carried the body of that despicable woman -that was as useless now in death, like I was expected to be in life- for a few steps, I threw her to the ground. It was so easy to make me believe it was myself that I had thrown to the ground. The face-covered corpse hit the ground with a thud; then for a brief moment I thought _'I'm throwing myself to the ground'_ and laughed inwardly.

Now I wasn't Alice, if I was, then I would be happy as my brother ran in her direction, making me feel pissed. If he really cared about me as much as I care about him he would have realized that it was not me on the ground. And since I don't doubt that big brother loves Alice, and I have always been myself, then the only thing that explains it all is that I had never been Alice.

I looked at the being that was now stealing all the affection that I once thought belonged to me. She was Alice, not me. That lone thought made me feel the urge to fill her body with bullets, so with anger controlling my every motion I pointed to her heart.

As soon as I did that, Liang stopped in panic. I felt really angry at him for not being able to protect anything, and for making me believe I was Alice, and that I could count on him as my family. I started to feel confused at how something so apparently kind could be so cruel, why did he do this to me? I wanted to ask him. But I had more immediate things to attend to. "Put the money on this bag, and I suggest you not to try any more tricks." Then I pulled out a black bag. I was not going to take the suitcase with myself, for it could contain tracking devices.

Liang gulped for some reason, making me recall that it was impossible to get the amount that the previous kidnapers had asked for. "So you were planning to fool me?" I said as I pointed to the shadows. If the report I got from the driver was accurate, then... "Did you really think I would fall for that? Step to the light, the six of you." I roared in anger. _'Did they really think that I could keep trusting people after all have been through? I'm not so foolish!'_

"Put your arms in the ground, and then lift your hands." I roared even more loudly, and the sound came out mechanic from the device on my face.

It was then, that I saw all of them coming out of the shadows. They where terrified as they looked at each other with fear, as if they were doubting each other. _'What a convenient development.'_ I thought loosing all notion of who I was or where I was. The only thing that kept me moving, was the sole order that was repeating itself among the chaos.

_'Alice must die!'_

"So things have come to this." I said in amusement, as that feeling was the first one that gained enough strength to defeat all the others that were fighting inside me.

"It's a shame, I really like you, I really do, but I'm afraid Alice just has to die." I repeated as the core of my heart opened, making me feel like the blazing fire of hell had melted even the shield that I had so carefully built for so long, and the falling drops of liquid metal were burning me from the inside.

I looked to Alice, she was still pathetically dead by my side. What a waste of time. _'I'm already dead.' _I thought in a surge of confusion. I should get rid of me right away. I picked up the corpse, and left the money on the floor. Then I threw it inside the car, making the heavy slump of meat collide with the floor of the vehicle.

For the first time I raised my head high, and the hood over it slip a little letting my sharp dark eyes to be seen. It was like the black hole in my heart had drowned even the sky blue, of my once mesmerizing eyes.

Then I looked back once more. I felt mad at the weak me, at the corpse, at me, at the dead me, at my victim, at no one, at the emptiness.

_'Who is the one in front of me? Isn't that me? Then who am I?'_ It didn't matter anymore. Only one thing was clear _'Alice has to die'_. That truth resonated in my head with so much strength that I could only feel at ease as I raised my weapon and fired it at myself…

_'Huh? How come I'm still alive?'_ I wondered as I looked the blood dripping out of Alice's heart. _'Am I not Alice? Maybe this is all in my mind.'_ I thought then I fired the head of the dead me, who lay still like a scarlet doll, covered in its own rotten blood.

I laughed once more. I'm not Alice, but if I'm not her, why do I feel pain with all this?

I then turned around and saw the son of my murderer come close. I pointed the gun at him, but he didn't stop at all. He was running toward me. Towards the me that lied lifeless on the floor.

"You should also die!" I roared, as the image of that once so loved turned sour like father's. Father had come to me. He might be appearing with eyebrows that are a lot thinner and he might look a lot younger, but he can't fool me. Big brother would never look at me like that.

He put a hand over the corpse on the floor. And I saw as he hugged the body that was inside the car, but when he motioned to take off the bag with a trembling hand. I then came to the understanding that since I'm Alice I'm the one who was dead as well. I couldn't let my rotting face be seen after I had been dead for over a day, could I?

I gave a step in his direction. He seemed oblivious to my approaching, and then I let my gun point over his shoulder, to Alice, and then I started shooting to the face hidden behind the bag, so he couldn't bring himself to look at me in my pitiful-messy state.

I have no idea of why he looked back in anger, I just didn't want him to see me like that. I was still dumbfounded as he motioned to punch me. _'What a shame. To think that such a cute face would be wasted with such a sour look.'_ I don't like the way he was eyeing me. Didn't he know that it was his faher who had led me to this?

Feeling a bit resentful that he didn't realize how much of a victim I was, I punched him hard on the stomach, and as I saw him curse me behind a mouthful of blood as he collapsed to the floor.

"Liang!" Shen yelled in the distance, and came charging at me.

"Looks like this is going to last a little bit longer." I muttered as I pushed Liang over my dead body and jumped inside of the car.

_"Get us out of here" I yelled closing the door behind me, and seeing how the bullets, of the cops and Shen's -who picked the guns of the floor as soon as I turned to scape- stated bouncing back from the blinded vehicle I laughed loudly.'_

_Such fools!' _I laughed and laughed as the car continued running ahead "Hahahahahaha…!" I laughed myself to despair.

_'It's useless if you fire at me. I'm already dead! Hahahahahaha!'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: You told me you wouldn't mind sad scenes, and I warned you, but there you go asking me to write them, mean evil people *sobs* this is all your fault.<p>

In case anyone has doubts about it, Alice goes a bit crazy in this chapter -I hope I portrayed it right-... Poor Alice. Too many emotions all at once [it's my fault, I'm guilty as charged] She was sure she could do it, but she was more affected than she thought she would...

**To, fighter 136**: if you tell me you guessed what was going to happen right I will give you a cookie... but I don't think you did. You see, the first time I did think of making Alice be tied there for real, call Fa-gege, get his and the president's help and then somehow wriggle out of it... (sound likely, right?)

However, that way goes OOC for Fa-gege, who is not the kind of people to torture others, (even if he played the lover, pretending to kill a girl in front of his brother while a team of armed cops aim at you , is slightly different). Also, Alice would never ask such things of him or the president, she is a bit scared of unlce Long -and his scoldings-, despite of how much she loves him... Plus he is busy running the company (Alice is more like an independent worker, who helps with her own team, but is not often around)... Obvious she couldn't ask the maids, and even if Mei was a temping option -to me- she would have messed up things, so I don't think Alice would contact her for real (How scary could this chapter have being with Mei arround? *shuders*). The only one who made sense in giving her a hand, was her mom, since she is _so_ open minded, but yet again, she is never around and last time she didn't appear as she promised.. So she is not someone you could rely your life to... yet I feel that it's a bit Ironic that to make her crumble I had to give her yet another strenght (namely the underground network)

URGH, I think you should create yourself an account here. I feel it's a bit weird to ramble in public (-^w^-)

* * *

><p><strong>Coming soon:<strong>

Ch 19: This is a fake

As I jumped down from the car, I looked to the son of the man who had killed me. And I felt the urge to extinguish his bloodline. I pointed my word at him after kicking him to my heart's content. Now I had done it! I had cut all my worldly ties... Now I shall go ahead and look for a new goal. But what? I thought absentmindedly... then it hit me.

"Now I shall conquer the world, muahahahaha!" Then I filled Liang's body with a thousand bullets before kicking him once more. Then I turned around and pointed to a far away figure that was approaching me slowly, _'Noooooo!'_ was writen all their face. I soon introduced it to my last bullet. I laughed myself once again.

Fools who thought this was the preview SUFFER! (_I did tell you it was a fake one...)_

* * *

><p>Ok, that was mean of me, but I haven't written the next one... or its more like.. I haven't decided on using the one I wrote or writing it again... what do you people think is better, slow development and a chapter of not much happening to make feelings settled down a bit, or a not a detailed one but getting back to second life? (I would eventually explain with flashbacks there).<p>

No matter which one you chose I will write about the same things, the same things will happen -in different orders- and I will take the same time posting the next one, so telling me to post the one I already have is no an option... I gave you the 2 options for a reason. I can't seem to decide by myself...

(9~9) Anyway, here _**WILL**_ come a cliffhanger (A long one) I need to study, and get healthy again... I got a really bad flu :( anyway... It will take me a bit to figure out the path on the next one... So help me decide if you want me to hurry... I should update again in a bit over a week, two weeks top (I don't actualy think it would get me more than that)... I know it sounds a bit too long, but that was the rate things were supposed to be going in the first place.


	22. Good bye

**Previously in LK ICE:**

Feeling a bit resentful that he didn't realize how much of a victim I was, I punched him hard on the stomach, and as I saw him curse me behind a mouthful of blood as he collapsed to the floor.

"Liang!" Shen yelled in the distance, and came charging at me.

"Looks like this is going to last a little bit longer." I muttered as I pushed Liang over my dead body and jumped inside of the car.

_"Get us out of here" I yelled closing the door behind me, and seeing how the bullets, of the cops and Shen's -who picked the guns of the floor as soon as I turned to scape- stated bouncing back from the blinded vehicle I laughed loudly.'_

_Such fools!' _I laughed and laughed as the car continued running ahead "Hahahahahaha…!" I laughed myself to despair.

_'It's useless if you fire at me. I'm already dead! Hahahahahaha!'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Conffluzed:<strong> Alice never died, she just started going crazy and started mixing her identity as Alice, with the corpse 'Alice' she brought along to fake her death, specially since she got so confused by his brother attitude towards her -who pretended to be her own murderer-. The real Alice was always dressed in black and not even once she got a bullet over her. The fake 'Alice' in the last chapter was the female kidnapper who was killed by the driver and whose face was covered with a bag. And our heroine took her own blond hair -that she cut off with the knife-, and tied it up to the corpse in order to rise the resemblance.

This will be the last time I reply the doubts of someone in public. I don't like it. If you or anyone else has doubts regarding something in the future I will PM you, if you don't have an account is not my fault.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Good bye.<span>

As soon as we were far from the place, the most natural development would have been a thrilling chasing scene running away from the police… But that was none of my business.

I jumped down of the car and sent them the money to their boss account "I will call you eventually if the need arises" I promised and then they parted and disappeared in the shadows of the night.

I looked at my brother who lied there on the floor unconscious. I was starting to get back to my right mind, and yet I felt like I was still in my lapsus. I wanted to kill him so I wouldn't have to go down to the depths of hell by myself, but then, what would have been the point of letting Alice die? I turned to look to the car once more, and with it to 'myself', I pulled my brother twenty meters from the car, and stroke his head softly.

"Big brother" then I let a sweet smirk appear on my lips "You are so stupid, I need to protect you, and yet I'm so greedy, I just wanted to stay close to you a little longer, I never wanted to say good bye like this, even if I had to drag you with me to the life I have been hiding from you"

_'It would have been too much to ask' _I thought to myslef, before turning in his way once more and kept talking to the unconscious one that still lied on the floor "You wouldn't belong there..." _just like I didn't belong at your side, and I know now, more than ever how much staying in a place that you don't belong to could hurt in the deepest part of one's soul_.

"Everything will be fine" I reassured as he could heard me "You will see it soon. I'm not your happiness, you might miss me, buy you don't need me with you to be happy and you are not alone like I was, you have friends, you have a job, you have the love of my father –which I never got- and over all, you have Shen, that demon who will always stay by your side..." I kept talking softly as I walked to the car. Even if I felt I was doing it to say goodbye, it was obvious that I was talking to myself.

I pulled out some oil from the back of the car, I poured over it in a hurry, and then with a lighter I had on my hold I approached it regained my expresionless stare. The smallest trace of reason was comming back, and for a moment the world started to make sense when I let the car burn along with the person I used to be, together to the place I thought I always belonged to, It was killing myself, 'I' was killing myself. But at least to some extent it had been **my** choice.

_I was not as pathetically as I had deemed myself to be._ But that didn't mean that I was untouchable and I was going to do what I needed to do to keep living, no matter how selfish that posed to be.

"You know big brother…"I walked into his direction as the fire behind me grew bigger by the second "I love you" I smiled brightly, sincerely and kindly as the burning car exploded and the corpse inside it was hardly recognizable as human anymore.

The smoke raised itself into the dark night, not even a single star shone in there. At least, if they were there I could not see them. Not even the moon was around. A perfectly boring, sad night.

I walked away from my borhter and hided in an alley. I took off the mask and shed one tear as I ruffled my short black hair with my hand covered hands. I looked down at myself, and saw a couple of blood stains that had stained my outfit.

Soon a thunder fell and raindrops started falling, giving birth to small ponds of water that reflected the flames that refused to waver under the soft rain. I decided to walk away, it was time to go, I had done what I had to do.

I soon noticed as some people found my brother and made a fuss about it.

'_He is going to be ok' _I turned around and stopped looking at the scene and started walking away for a long long time until my feet ached, never looking back.

"Good bye Alice, I will always remember you" I whispered to the wind, under the reminder that now I had become a murderer, I had killed my best friend. So, letting myself be swallowed by the confusion once more, I started thinking over an over about anything, everything and then nothing; I simply disappeared in silence.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is the shortest chapter I had ever written. BUT! I have a big problem with what's to follow... There are just too many options and I like them all! *sobs* This is the most delicate turning point. Even the love-hotel-kidnapping-going-completely-mental, could not compare! (to me that is)<p>

Like many of you know already, I planned to make Alice vanish even without the kidnapping since I would have made her run away, or something like that and even if I still chose the kidnapping things would have given a drastically different feeling... So I think you might understand things...

If I make even the smallest mistake at this point I would have to quit on a happy ending, or be forced down a path were things are too psychological, or too shoujo, or too dramatic, or too nonsensical, or too messy, or I could end up mixing BL while I'm at it...(No, the ShenXLiang is not an option... I'm talking about potential future romances and couples you probably don't imagine... Well only my beta has an idea of that... **AnimeVamp1997 you _ARE_ forbidden to tell anyone!**)

The point is that I also could ruin things and end up making the next developments unnatural... I don't feel like ruining what's coming... and unlike other times I decided to give my dear beta a vacation for the sake of surprising her too... She knew way beforehand about the latest chapters, and I think that killed a bit of the fun for her (TT^TT), so at least for the next chapter I won't be asking her for help.

I have about 5 routes could be taking. The revenge path, the love path, the friendship path, the remorse path and the nothingness... They have their middle points and combinations and most of them share various happenings, but... AAAARGGHHHHH, my head is exploding like a bag of pop-corns in the microwave, every two seconds there is a popping sound... It's driving me crazy!

**... Five minutes **(where I destroy my sorroundings with my ESP powers, and curse the way the too many path are messing with my head) **latter...**

Now I'm more calm... Down to business.

Ok, I know that it sounds really complicated, but each of those 5 paths and their middle points lead to a different love interest, a different in-game situation, and a different reason for Alice... *cough* Zhuo Xia to visit the grave.

* * *

><p>So here is what I want you to do 2 things:<p>

1. I will ask you to tell me what you think is going to happen, and what you want to happen...

If you do so I will take your wishes into consideration and narrow my path choices... In fact even if you ask me something reeeeeeally stupid like "Alice should get herself an airplane and destroy the Eiffel Tower with it after jumping out of it with a parachute, and eat french fries on the fire it made until the French cops arrive to arrest her, but since they are hungry they sit by her side and ask her to share, then they become friends and let her be free..." I will still seriously consider your opinion... It will probably influence what I'm going to write.

And Since this is going to have an impact on her love life on the long, long run... there comes the request #two

2. tell me who you want her to end up with, and why! (I have a personal favorite, but now I'm not too sure about my choice, so you can attempt to make me chose YOUR favorite)

* * *

><p>PS: If I liked your suggestions I will probably PM you and start discussing with you in private. The one who helps me the most will get to read the chapter first (I will beta it, it's not like I plan you to work for me) Maybe I could even send you the rough drafts I have came up with so far... They would amount to about 3 chapters more or less... AND (if you hadn't noticed it before) I ramble like crazy! so I will make the discussion interesting.<p>

PPS: I decided that I will write whenever I please since putting myself deadlines make me fired up and release too fast. And I feel like being lazy... I get too into it when I write, and the way I'm rambling inwardly right now is pretty time consuming, so I might give myself some vacations too when the next one is over.

PPPS: Sorry for making the author note longer than the chapter, but I need a bit of help here... Heeeeelp! *whines like a puppy* If you read this and didn't help me, you must hate puppies.

PPPPS: If no one helps me, I will release half-assed chapters made up of whatever comes to mind, and the way things go when I'm lazy is very weird, unpredictable and usually doesn't involve bishies.


	23. If you went to a dessert island

**Previously in LK ICE:**

'He is going to be ok' I turned around and stopped looking at the scene and started walking away for a long long time until my feet ached, never looking back.

"Good bye Alice, I will always remember you" I whispered to the wind, under the reminder that now I had become a murderer, I had killed my best friend. So, letting myself be swallowed by the confusion once more, I started thinking over an over about anything, everything and then nothing; I simply disappeared in silence.

* * *

><p><span>Ch 20: If you went to a dessert island, what would you bring?'<span>

I woke up in a soft bed. The sun was shining and I opened my eyes. As I did so I looked around… "Where am I?" I muttered as I held my head. It was killing me!

"So you woke up?" A somewhat familiar voice called me and I blinked twice; but before I could see who it was he/she had gone way.

"Who are you?"I asked a little dizzy, however the mysterious one wasn't around anymore.

*Yawn*

I looked around, and my blurry surroundings were looking more and more familiar by the minute. I was at Mei's, but '_how did I end up getting here?'_ I shook my head and tried really hard to remember what had been happening from the last days, but my head hurt, each time I tried to bring forth some memories.

"Alice, Alice!" Mei was calling out a name that felt somewhat familiar but I could not quite place.

"A.L.I.C.E" Mei yelled in my ear, making a pause after each letter, and I simply looked around, but it seemed to me like we were alone in the room.

"Don't tell me you are spacing out again?" Mei told me slightly annoyed.

"I'm not spacing out" I declared "But if you pretend that I reply to you, you have to call me by my name" I replied.

She looked at me with bemusement. She was obviously thinking of something weird. She glared at me and I glared at her. I couldn't help to be mystified by the timing of her pranks, and, since her behavior has always being such an unpredictable one, I simply frowned.

We were in silence for a couple of minutes, however at some point her eyes got impossibly wide and started stammering "A-A… you can't be serious" she then stopped talking and changed her attitude into one of arrogance... I swear I can't follow her sometimes.

"And how do you want me to call you then? Windy?" she shook her hair raising her arms in a very annoying gesture.

"Of course not!" I complained angrily "That's not even my name, that's my in-game alias, call me like you always do" I replied a bit exasperated.

"So you want me to call you 'Weirdo'? I thought you hated that!"She asked me with a really annoying attitude.

"JUST CALL ME BY MY NAME" I roared angrily and she looked baffled for a second.

"If your name isn't Alice, which one is it?"

_'Is she playing some sort of game?'_ I stared at her and then I tried really hard to understand what could be going through her head… _'could it be that she actually forgot?... no, that can't be it. We even live together, she couldn't forget that. But then again, I know that the concern she is showing for me right now is far from normal, so she must be going through a mental lapse.'_

I looked at her with pity before asking calmly "Did you forget that my name is 'Zhuo Xia'?" as I looked at her with a matching concerned expression.

Out of the blue, she paled slightly and started panicking after I said those words. I could hardly comprehend her actions, but then, she left the room hastly, and after five minutes she came back holding some disgusting piece of clothes that looked a lot like an assassin gear.

_'Did Mei get into cosplay? But if that were so she should be getting princesses costumes, and not a bloody one like this'_

"Do you have a costume party?" I asked seriously.

Mei disappeared once again -now her face pale as a ghost, and her body trembling-

'Could it be that she is sick?' I wondered as I saw her get into her room and closing the door behind her. A couple of minutes later I concluded that I was right, because she came out all dressed up, and handled me some clothes to change into as she declared "We are going to the hospital right now. Put these on"

I looked at Mei, feeling really concerned about her _'She is so sick she want's to go to the hospital? The virus must be a rather worrisome one.' _After all, if she was delirious enough to mix me -Zhuo Xia- with the neighbor's daughter -Alice- that means that something must be wrong with her eyes or her head.

* * *

><p>I Accompanied Mei to the hospital, and soon she guided me to the office of a doctor… I was really relieved that she let me tag along with her so I wouldn't have to worry about the results -for I could hear them as she heard of them-; however, when the doctor started to examine <em>me<em> instead of her I got even more worried about Mei… She even forgot she made me accompany her to get herself checked, and ended up asking him to check on me instead! Now I know it can't be anything but a brain issue.

I didn't say a word correct Mei, or to make her look bad in front of the doctor, since I feared for her wrath. I simply went along with what they asked me to do and answered a lot of their questions... It was extremely annoying! At least Mei freed me from that waste of time -practically kicking me out- as soon as the doctor finished interrogating me... Now I'm sitting on the waiting room.

_'I wonder why they are taking so long... maybe he is scolding her for making him lose his time making me have a checkup?' _I pondered before looking on their way; they sure talked a lot,... and I couldn't help but wonder what they were babbling about.

They started discussing in a really fired up way, and Mei even started to shake him_ 'Now is definite, he IS scolding her to make him lose her time. He probably figured that Mei had played a prank. Look! Now she has a pained and guilty expression... I feel bad for Mei... I don't know if she did it as a joke to me, or as an excuse to visit that handsome doctor... He sure has the looks and even if he doesn't look like the type to sleep around I am pretty sure I'm looking at one of her love interests..'._

_'How many guys does this one make?'_ She has hit on so many... and weirdly enough she gets to hook up with most of them... And they all have turn to be such good guys! -though I still have my doubts on the sanity of the guy who lent Mei a gun- I wonder if she saved the world in her past life or something like that, how if not would she have so much luck with love? Or maybe she works the other way around than me -Luck with money, no luck with love.

However as I kept on looking at her and the way her face turned slightly blue and looked all dejected I came to a conclusion..._ 'She must have failed to get the handsome doctor, and that_ -she would fail to get what she want-_ is really rare'_... But the amount of depression she is showing is way too complex. Was she serious with this one? She probably was... '_I guess that I should try to cheer her up latter'_

I turned around, searching for something else to occupy my mind on. I didn't need to see any more of the scolding. Soon my eyes got stuck to a replica of 'The Mona Liza' that was placed at the wall. It was covered by something that was either glass or plastic, and it reflected the surroundings.

My eyes got stuck in there, not because of my interest for arts -since I have none whatsoever- but for a more weighting reason. I saw my reflection and I paled to see that, my formerly long naturally-black straight hair had been chopped terribly._ 'What happened to my hair?'_ I panicked as I approached the replica, holding back the impulse of putting my hands over my hair to hide it (My hands are not big enough and trying to hide the obvious could only attract more attention).

I looked around once more. There was not even a soul in the place, which made me feel a bit more relaxed -you never know if the people you run into are important, and I have a flawless reputation to maintain-. But then, I glanced to a figure at the other side of the glass wall. There was Shen, the guy I used to have a crush on… _'Wait… how did I know him again?'_ I wondered for a few moments, before recalling that I had seen him before in several social meetings.

He was always around President Meng and his older son (I think his name was Liang). The Meng's was such a powerful enterprise, always above of us… but even if I often got to see them from afar, I never talked to Shen; After all, even when our business more influential that theirs, President Meng kept looking down on us. hate being looked down upon, so that's probably the reason why, I never attempted to talk with any of them, like I did with most of the other president's and high executives...

Now that I think about it... it's a world wonder how those three could be related to Alice Meng... Well I never met the daughter of the president in person, but I really think high of her; after all, she was the one who provided the money to help Uncle get out of his struggle. It was because she bacame our investor that we grew like we did. She is the mayor holder of the actions of the 'Lotus company' I will lead. So when Shen talked rubbish about her, I couldn't help but make up a lie about being her best friend... For what I heard she is an antisocial stone-faced girl, who does nothing but look pretty. And yet, she managed to earn all that money under her family's nose without them knowing a thing... That in itself it's pretty impressive.

My spacing out was cut by a jolt, when I noticed Shen looking in my way. As soon as I realized this I hided, I don't know if he really saw me or not –his eyes were unfocused and his face pale-, but Luckily for me he didn't come in my way.

_'I don't want to see him right now, that bastard'_ I cursed him, feeling thankful to Darkness to save me from him that other time _'How did he dare to do that to me?'_ I blushed at the memory of his assault. Feeling tempted to go slap him in the face, but then I remembered I was in a hospital, and I didn't want to make another scene, some nurses might somewhat recognize me as the 'Victim form dosmestic violence and probably attempt of rape' from last time.

In the end I fought the impulse, and decided to remain low profile and to stay away from him.

* * *

><p>I sat back on one of the chairs that were next to the door inside the waiting room for ten more minutes; and around that time Mei came out of the doctor's office.<p>

I smiled sweetly at her, like I had decided I would -I was still worried about her, even if I had totally forgot about it until just now. On the other hand, she looked at me with pity. I was feeling startled -not to mention upset- by that weird look in hers, but before I could ask her to drop-it-off she muttered "I knew you had to have something wrong with your brain…" almost chocking in the last part.

_'She is alright!'_ I let out a relieved sigh. I must have been over-thinking, even if she failed it was probably a little shock or she got over it, she's never serious about this things, or should I say she is too used to them?...Anyway, It's such a relief to see the same old annoying Mei, being annoying and all...

Glad that she choose to act this way -instead of making a scene, or came crying to me, or something due her failure- She mustn't have been as affected as I thought when I saw her reaction to the doctor's words. If she had, she would have looked unnatural as she spouted a dramatic mockery all of the blue.

_'If this is how she wants to play' _I smiled brightly and teased her back like always (hopping it wouldn't develop into a fight) "Well to be friends with you, one can't be anything but mental, right?" and then I put a dead serious expression.

Her reaction at my words surprised me, which is rare since I was certain that I had started to figure her out already. For past experiences I had concluded that, either she would get mad and starts arguing, or twist my words to the realm of the indecipherable until it becomes -to her- some sort of complement. However, she went against my expectations; this time she looked at me with an unreadable expression before bursting into laughter; and as soon as she was over with her laughter she started giving me weird looks again.

'_What the hell is wrong with her today?'_ I thought worriedly, considering the possibility of this being 'Her new way to mess with me'. I was still wondering that, when she put a serious expression, and with a tired voice she muttered a "Let's go home" making a gesture for me to follow behind.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the apartment Mei made me sit on the sofa and looked at me with a serious expression.<p>

"Alic… erm, no, I mean Zhuo Xia, there is something I have to ask you"

I looked at her dead serious expression -forgetting that I was planning to ask her if she knew something about my hair- and nodded silently.

"Let's say... hypothetically, that you forgot a part of your life, for some reason" She looked at me, and I patiently waited for her to continue. "Would you like to remember it?"

I looked at her, and pondered about a question that was unmistakable of the same sort of 'If you went to a dessert island, what would you bring?'

"It depends. Was it something good?" I asked absentmindedly to the trivial question.

"Probably not..." Mei replied with a frown.

"Well, if I forgot something bad, I would rather let it at that" I replied in a carefree way as I yawned.

"I see..." trailed Mei, and then she opened a drawer, and threw a piece of paper -that looked a lot like a medical recipe- in it.

I looked at her with a bit of curiosity, her expression had been a tad too serious; but when I realized she went back to normal, I stopped thinking about our trip to the hospital. Mei had done so, merely as an excuse to peek on the doctor after all... Even I have to admit that he was kind of cute.

"See you in game then" she proclaimed as she tossed my helmet to me "And don't you dare make me wait" she threatened as she walked into her room.

I nodded to myself (since she was not around here anymore),_ 'she is fine after all'_.

And then putting my helmet on, and forced myself to sleep. However when I was about to do so, just for a brief moment before I could fall asleep I got a strong feeling that I was forgetting something important.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Alice, it looks like she deleted her past life in more than a way... I have read before that when you go through a experience that was too traumatic, you brain sends in into the deepest part of the subconscious, and even if it's there somewhere, you are not aware of it. So, she forgot everything about being Alice, and filled the blanks combining her logic and with the opinions other's have about her, and with the gossips running around the social events.<p>

I know I promised she would get into second life and I know that this chapter is still comparatively short, but, I figured it would be better for you if I put it like this for these reasons:

1. The in-game development will be long and I don't know if chopping it too much would be a good idea (I have yet to write it, but I just know that there is where I'm going to focus for awhile)

2. I considered that it would be unfair to let you guys waiting another week, until the vague idea I have in my head, gets its full shape.

3. Because I needed a transitional chapter form the uber heavy atmosphere, and It took me 3 time longer than expected to explain her mental state.

4. I originally planned to put the explanation of what happened with Alice, in the same chapter she said good bye to her brother. If you notice it, and ommit the two overly large author notes, this chapter plus the last one make the length of a regular chapter... more or less... ok, it's still shorter, sue me.

* * *

><p>Having said that... Thanks for everyone who reviewed me last time, it helped me...And, since I have yet to decide the one who will win Alice's heart… or should I say Zhou Xia's? I will be giving certain two bishies plus the axe guy (he is in the poll for a reason) equally time screen... or so I intend. Meaning, Shen sweety, you had your turn, now come's Darkness's.<p>

Other than that I have specific things to say to 4 different people.

* * *

><p>1. dearest beta... Vacations are over, I will start slave-driving you again, spamming you with a bunch of ideas and nonsense... And of course you will be forced to read the chapter before anyone again... I think I will be pitying you... Poor AnimeVamp1997 (;_;)<p>

2. To Phantom R2: Thanks for offering your help if I were to PM you, but if you disable the PM function it's pointless. PM me if you ever allow PMs to reach you. I want to tell you... things I won't ramble here.

3. To ummm: I bet you cracked open your brain to come up with something so original XD, it made me laugh (never expected someone to hit me back with my own nonsense ^_^)

Edited: 4. To LoveTheNya... Next one is the one I promise.


	24. A piece of Darkness

Disclimer: I... so tired... my fingers ache... you... 1/2 p... rince... not mine... *dies*

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Extra: A piece of darkness.<span>

I don't remember how long it was… it feels like a very far away memory, such an old one that it's hard to choose a start point, but maybe the best thing to do is start from the beginning...

I turned on my computer, the best present I had ever gotten at that point. It wasn't the best model out there –it used to be my sister's computer- but still it was mine and now I didn't have to take turns to use the one in the house.

I started sending mails to all my friends to let them know I had my own computer, and as it's to be expected they all congratulated me and chatted to me about every-day things I cannot recall at the moment… It was a really long time ago.

I spent the whole day on the internet; Playing around chatting, until it got dark. I was supposed to be sleeping at that point in time, so in order not to disturb my room-mate I waited till he was sound sleep…

...

"I think I started too far behind, after all it took me a year or two from that point -after receiving my first computer-, that I started getting interested into the martial arts world, and yet another year since I befriended people in random online forums. One of them was a fighting expert that went by the name 'Windy'.

_'This person.. I have seen him before' _was probably the first thing I thought each time I saw the same alias going around the net. He wrote in every martial arts blog that I bumped into and, even if the name he was using was so girly, for the way he wrote there was no chance it was a girl -Besides, his words showed a deep understanding of karate, which I was also familiar with.

I remember that at some point, after bumping into each other quite often on those forums we started to send messages to each other. Much to my surprise the relationship grew and before I noticed it, it had been 5 years since I met this guy and I was honestly curious about what he would look like. Sometimes the way I pictured him was like a really tall muscular dude who ate raw eggs for breakfast every morning and spent most of his time in a gym, others like a nerdy person and others like a normal person who just happened to be a fighting maniac. He teased me quite often, was proud and stubborn, and yet, we got along… How weird is that?

For about a year or so I have been pestering him to meet each other in person, I was sure he would accept, but he didn't, over and over. It didn't take me long to get to start suspecting that this person was but a highly knowledgeable nerd who knew a lot of the topic... However there was something amiss, and I grew frustrated and from time to time. I even invited him to spar, but even if he never agreed, I was sure that it wasn't for cowardice, besides it's not like I would harm anyone, I mean I do work out and I'm in good shape and all, but is not like I train to bully others.

Eventually I decided that making him play online games would be a good way to meet face to face, but my mysterious online friend declined the offer. I was getting really ticked off. Even if I consider myself a patient person, to have this pondering doubt for nearly 10 years was too much. _'Why doesn't he want to meet me?'_ I thought annoyed as I turned my computer on.

Chat:

Darkness: **Hey Windy.**

I wrote rapidly as I noticed that my friend was on. I was still wanting to meet in person.

Windy:** Hi Darkness.**

Darkness: **Have you decided to play Second Life already? I want us to meet there! You are really a hard one convince, I have been hoping to train with you dude. Don't you have money to buy a helmet?**

I was slightly mad at him, but if the reason was a money issue I would stop trying to get him to meet me in-game. There are other ways of meeting after all.

Windy: **My brother got me one today, so that's not the problem.**

Darkness: **So you just don't want to meet?**

I was really annoyed at that, I have been pestering to meet and he didn't want to do so in real life, fine I can live with that; I have asked for his phone number and he declined, fine he answer his mails so often that it makes no difference between texting and messaging, but now that we could actually meet, in a completely safe way, what was there to complain about?

**"I want to spare with you, but you don't want to meet in real life, so at least let's meet in the game…"** I wrote, I was sure but his point that he was a nerd, he was hiding that he had no fighting abilities whatsoever, so if he wants to confess, there he got a chance.

Windy:** And if I don't really feel like it?**

Darkness: **Then I will stop all contact with you.**

I was beyond annoyed at this point.

Windy:** …Well, ok, I'll meet you there.**

I was rendered speechless… _'Did he actually agree? It looks like I'm the most stubborn one of us'._ After I gloated at my victory I wrote down, feeling in a much better mood,

Darkness: **Yes! Then I'll give you a tour around! I'm in the central continent, and my ID there is the same as the one here.**

And that was the end of it. He logged of, meaning it was my victory. My long awaited victory!

* * *

><p>I put my helmet on, and I was soon in Moon City with my best friend 'Blueno'… It might be a good moment to say this, but this blue-haired guy by my side has been by my side since my school days, in fact he was the roommate I barely mentioned before.<p>

"You seem to be on a good mood." Blueno pointed out as I appeared, failing to keep myself from grinning.

"That's because I am." I replied not bothering to hide that fact.

"Why is that?" Loverboy asked me with curiosity.

I might not be a sulky person, but it is rare for me to be smiling broadly around, especially since I have grown to be what girls call a 'bishie' and when I'm not making scary faces they come at me - like bees to honey- trying to make me go out with them. It's slightly annoying and I'm not good with girls. Especially with those that rape me with their eyes… It didn't go any better after joining second life, in fact it got out of control; So I usually go by, putting a fierce expression each time a girl pesters me around (If it wasn't for that damn GM who forced the 30% beautify rate on me, I would have gone the other way around, how annoying).

"Well…" I trailed before letting them know about my meeting with Windy.

"So you are meeting that mysterious friend of yours." Blueno nodded in understanding.

"Only that?" Loverboy looked at me with disbelief. "I was hopping a better reason, like you got yourself a girlfriend or something." he complained.

"I-" I started, but got interrupted by Blueno.

"Have you ever seen this guy make a move on a girl before? He chases them away like they were 'the pest', is a hopeless case, especially since he has that kind of looks that could charm the socks out of whoever he wanted."

_'Charm the socks out of a person? What the hell does that mean?'_

"You are right, I bet he would die a virgin." Loverboy teased. "I wonder if he would ever get past his gynophobia."

"I am not afraid of girls!" I said behind grinded teeth.

"C'mon don't let him get to you." Blueno patted my shoulder from behind. "Tell me more about this meeting you are planning."

I told him about how Windy would start playing Second Life tonight, and then PM about her location. They decided to stay with me until I meet him; out of the two, Blueno was the most curious, my teammate had heard me mention Windy several times in the past years. So I would dare say that he was about as eager to meet this person as I was. So, I had no way to get rid of him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"He didn't PM at all!" I roared as soon as I woke up. I had sent him all those messages last night and he didn't reply me not even once! I had every right to be mad at him, but I had no way to get back at him for it, which made me sulk for the whole day. Luckily –for him- he had replied me with an explanation…<p>

_'I got distracted playing and forgot to PM you'_ was all he wrote._ 'Better than nothing I have to admit'. _But I was not satisfied with that, so the next time I logged on I stated to travel to the human newbie village that was extremely close to the place we had been training.

_'If I know Windy as well as I think I do, he will chose to be a human warrior. I bet he would be a good addition to our team, after all even if he is not strong in real life, nerds are the best game-players you can find, in practically every game.'_

**"Darkness where are you?"** Blueno PMed me as he logged in.

**"In the path to the human newbie village."** I replied.

**"What are you doing there?"** he asked.

**"I'm going to get there and find Windy.**" I declared.

**"If Mahomet doesn't go to the mountain, the mountain will go to Mahomet."** he nodded in understanding, **"Then tell me about it later."**

**"Ok."** I said and then closed the Pm system.

...

"Kyaaaaaaa, bishie." A girl squeed as soon as I stepped in the city, but having getting used to it, I just kept on my way asking around if anyone knew a player named Windy… No one did.

**"Hey darkness it's me, Windy, are you there?"** An unfamiliar voice sounded and I turned to look, before noticing that this girly voice came from the PM chanel.

**"Windy? So you finally decided to grace me with your presence, what an honor."** I said sarcastically. I couldn't help it; I had been looking for the guy for the whole day long, avoiding girls who claimed to have that name… I know 'Windy' is a very girlish name, but the person I was looking for was not a girl but a guy.

I continued, before he could say anything. **"Where are you? I didn't see you in the Human Newbie Village."**

**"Sorry, but I decided to start as a holyman… I never said I was going to start as a human."**

I was thrown aback, how come he didn't star as a human? **"How weird, I was sure that you would go for that one. I couldn't really picture you as an elf or a beastman, but I didn't consider other options since I thought you would have wanted a more normal look."**

He made a long pause, before speaking again **"Ummm... Can we meet in about a week? There's something I really want to do…"**

Something he would want to do? I frowned. I was not happy about it, but since the holymen newbie village and the human newbie village were so far apart I had no other option than to wait more, besides after waiting for all this years, what is waiting a little bit longer?

**"Oh, I see… you probably want to level up before our spar."** I teased as I imagined making him pale with fear as the word 'spar', which made me feel in higher moods.

**"Well I do have something with my stats I need to fix."** He confessed.

**"You sure are proud man, you won't even let your best buddy help you level up. That being the case I'll wait, see you around..."** this meeting is going to be so much fun, I won't go easy on him, I though as I was about to log off.

**"Wait!"** He claimed in that plain and girly voice of his.

**"What?"** I halted in my motion of logging out.

**"Please don't ignore my messages…"** He pleaded softly, almost begging. It seems that my lack of replying his last mails was interpreted, as me, dropping the friendship or something… But I kind of threatened him with that before, so it's no wonder.

**"But I have to leave that forum; it's kind of expensive to keep the subscription to the karate class forum."** I confessed, I have a budget to consider and it's not like I'm swimming in money.

**"I see, well…"** He paused for a moment **"How about we just PM each other in Second Life until we meet up again…"** He suggested.

**"Or we can exchange phone numbers!"** I attempted to push him further, after all, now that I have managed to get him to play 'Second Life' it might not be a pointless attempt.

**"No!"** He declared firmly.

Well, it was worth a try… **"You are such a girl! Knowing each other for so many years now and you are still afraid of giving me your phone number! I'm not vicious serious killer, you know. Beside it's not like I'm asking us to meet in person…"** I complained

**"Well I'm sorry for being such a girl."** He sounded pissed and cut the communication.

Of course he would get pissed, as a fellow man, I'm aware of how annoying being called a girl can be, and after hearing his voice I bet he had some sort of trauma about the word 'girly' … I would usually feel bad to pick on others, but he annoyed me first and teases me every chance he has, so I'm not guilty about mocking him in the slightest.

I logged out.

* * *

><p>"Isn't today the day you are supposed to meet with Windy?" Blueno asked me as we waited for the waitress to bring our food.<p>

"You are right!" I fell upon sudden realization. 'How could I forget THAT of all things?'

Oh well, a lot of things have happen, Loverboy brought his little brother and sister to play with us, and also Hawk joined, plus the couple of victories we had attained in the tournament… It's a pity I couldn't get Windy on my 6 person team, but in the end I feel like we have a good battle formation so it ok.

"He must be in cloud nine today." Loverboy commented "A pretty girl talked to him today." he declared triumphant.

"Are you talking about the one in the grocery shop…? And how come you know about that?" I demanded an explanation, but he only grinned with a mockery expression.

"You…" I trailed angrily when Blueno intercepted. "I don't care if you bumped into the brunette in the grocery shop or into the queen of England, just PM your damn friend already, so I can know if he is really a nerd as you say, or if he is a macho muscled man… I hope he didn't play as a beastman though, it would be impossible to guess what his real self looks like then…"

I rolled my eyes at him. This meeting was supposed to be for my sake, why are you acting like I have to do it for yours?

"Fine." I wanted to know as much about my friend's identity so I PMed him.

**"Windy have you already arrived star city?"**

**"Yes I reached the city today."** He replied me after almost instantly.

"He arrived to the city." I told Blueno by my side, and he shot me a 'What are you waiting for' look.

**"Perfect we should meet for a bit, I have some time before logging out."** I PMed him as I looked at my companion with a pissed-off expression.

**"Sure lets meet, where are you?"** His voice sounded slightly troubled… But I don't want to postpone this any longer, so I pretended not to notice.

**"I'm eating with my team in café near the main street."** I said cheerfully. **"I really want to introduce you to them!"**

I waited for his reply, but the only voice I heard was Loverboy's as he pointed ahead of us to a girl who was wearing clothes that were too revealing for my taste. "How indecent." I exclaimed embarassedly but I… actually, kind of peeked a little at her long legs that were clearly visible, as they stuck out of her small skirt. Then I looked up -even if it's not my exactly my type of girl, it didn't mean I was completely uninterested- her breasts were sticking out slightly from the revealing upper part of her archer attire… _'She was barely wearing anything!' _my eyes got stuck on her.

"Wow, what a looker!" Loverboy drooled and I looked at him with a frown… He definitely should learn some self restraint.

I looked back at the girl in front of me she seemed to have noticed my looking on her way already. "Great now she is coming this way." I muttered under my breath as the female archer drawled in.

"Hi Dar…" She started a greeting, but I interrupted putting my best unapproachable look "Do you have any business with me?" First things first, let's scare this person quickly, I don't want to have to handle her after Windy arrives.

"Come on Darkness this girl is kind of cute; don't chase her away so fast. You are going to scare her!" said Loverboy with a lusty expression and a drooling mouth. It was so like him…

"Loverboy, you are the one who is going to scare her, stop drooling." Blueno reprimanded.

I ignored them both as I continued to stare at the girl with my best 'SCRAM' look; however she looked at me with a cold look –the rest of her expression concealed by the masquerade mask and hood- as she looked briefly to the side and grabbed a chair to sit down on it.

"What is your problem?" I growled as I punched the table. Even if my annoyance up till now was feigned, this motion of hers really did anger me.

"I'm sorry but that gentleman over there didn't want me to go, so I'm sitting down." she replied with a big grin… She was undoubtedly mocking me.

I looked at Loverboy with annoyance before turning back at that annoyingly insistent archer "You better leave now, or else…"

"Or else what?" she interrupted my threatening, making me grow even angrier, yet it didn't seem to satisfy her, for she kept insulting me further. "You plan on hitting a girl? That's so unmanly… and why are you making faces? Aren't you a little big for that?" she said with a smug tone.

I snapped _'I'm so going to kill this bitch'_

My rage was 100% genuine this time, and to get me mad for real is not an easy thing to do. "You… Who the hell do you think you are?" my fists where shaking with anger, if she dared to mock me once more I might end up killing her with my weapon.

As a reply that statement she stood up and yelled back. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

I was taken aback; she sounded as pissed as I was right now… Was I supposed to know this person? No one comes to mind… "Do I know you?" I asked softly, but she merely grinned and looked playfully at me, as if wanting me to figure who she was, but I was completely at lost…. "Who are you?" I asked in the end.

The grin on her face grew into a big smile as she chuckled. "If I knew it would be this fun to tease you face to face I would have started playing Second Life when you started annoying me about it."

I felt like a basin of cold water splashed on my face "Wi- Windy? y-you are a wo-wo…" I stammered but couldn't complete the sentence. How come he was a woman? That explains the girly name and the voice, but… for him to actually be a girl… Aren't girls supposed to talk in a lady like manner? How come the person I suspected to be a nerdy guy -who was knowledgeable about martial arts- is a woman?

"Could it be that you are the friend who he was so eager on meeting? I'm Blueno, but what a surprise I didn't know that Darkness best friend was a girl!"

I stiffened at Blueno's words. He was definitely having fun at my expenses…

"I'm surprised that he didn't tell you, after all I have always being 'such a girl' in his eyes." Windy announced totally twisting my words; which made feel slightly idiotic and earned me a flushed face.

"Oh I see, maybe he didn't expect you to appear in such clothes, after all you have known each other since forever, right?" Blueno talked once more like I was aware of Windy being a girl.

_'Arggg!'_ I growled inwardly at all of them, before dragging Windy away to a less crowded location.

...

"What's the meaning of this? Is this some kind of joke?" I spat.

"Nope, as you know there is no way to change genders in this game and it's pretty obvious from looks alone that I'm a girl. It's not something I could just make up all off a sudden you know?"

"But you never…"

"I never said I was a boy." she finished my sentence, as she nodded fervently.

"You didn't deny it either!" I complained pissed off at her for playing dumb.

"You should have realized, it was pretty obvious." she gave me a teasing smirk. It looks like you can't know much about even after knowing her for so long.

"When in the world was it obvious? You totally sounded like a guy to me, each time you got fired up about fighting, each time you talked about Wuxia novels, or the teachers, or your school life you didn't sound like a girl at all, you dammed tomboy!" I was at the verge of yelling.

"Who is a tomboy? I'm a very girly girl!" she huffed, pointing to her chest, that was popping out slightly from her dress.

I felt my anger become laughter at the gesture that seemed to go against what a girly girl was supposed to act like. To think I mixed up this kind of person with a nerdy guy.

'She' was a girl after all. I felt betrayed and soon I stopped my laugh and turned on her way "You really never fail to amaze me." but after a moment of pondering I let sadness show on my face. "Was making a fool out of me really that fun?"

She widened her eyes, but she adverted them away, her gaze stuck on the ground as she crossed her arms, with a very painful expression.

"It's not like that." she let out in a small voice and tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. "I felt so happy with the way you wrote me, the way you confided in me, the way you treated me like a male… It was so refreshing and nice that I couldn't bring myself to tell you… and well about the teasing part you were right, I wanted to tell you in person to see how you would react, but I didn't think that you would see it as something that important."

I was shocked. All the impressions I had formed about her were so wrong. Sure she was dressing as a hocked, talking like a bitch and acting all high and mighty as she made fun of me. But it was me the one who insisted on meeting in person when she didn't want to, it was me the one who kept on challenging her as I thought I was making fun of the weakling on the other side of the keyboard, and even when I often felt resentful for Windy's antics and mockeries it was unfair of me. He… She had been a friend who I had wrote to practically every day for years, this fact hadn't changed in the slightest, what right did I have to judge her when I myself did so much damage back?

I reached my arm to the fragile, shacking girl in front of me. But as I was about to reach her, her body was wraped in light and disappeared… she had logged off.

"Windy!" I roared at the afterimage on the place she used to be in.

I felt so bad about it…

"It's not that bad." Blueno said as he popped from behind a tree. "Where you spying on us?" I managed to say as I saw that Loverboy also came from the very same place.

"We were..." Blueno looked apologetic.

"I see." I lifted my face up, with my eyes towards the blue sky before closing them. And before either of them said another word, I logged out.

* * *

><p><span>A week after...<span>

I logged in again today, with low spirits…

"Snap out of it!" Blueno smacked my head from behind. "If you keep at this kind of attitude we are going to losse in the battles sooner or later. You are our main warrior! You are supposed to be strong… Stop lowering out team's moral, it's depressing!"

"But…"

"But nothing, you have been depressed for several days already! Snap out of it!"

"But…"

"I said no buts!" Blueno lifted me by the ear.

"Hubby?" The little Zelda poked from behind his brother. "Are you sad because of that Windy person?"

I smiled at her concerned expression and then smiled slightly dejected. "I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at myself." It's the first time I have ever made a girl cry like that, sure I have broken a couple of hearts before, but those couldn't be helped…

"There you go getting depressed again." Loverboy flicked my head. "You should be grateful that you have such a great team. We even managed to lure in the XXX university's archery teacher -Hawk- plus my little siblings and me, what is there to sulk about then?"

"You forgot to say Blueno." I pointed out with a sigh.

"You are right I forgot how depressing is having him around, I guess if you are sulking for having him around it can't be helped."

"Hey!" Blueno remarked annoyed, making me chuckle.

_'I guess I shouldn't act depressed in front of them'_ "Thank you guys, I will get in a good mood." I declared… But it was more easily said than done. How can I lift my spirits before apologizing, and how can I apologize properly if I'm so unused to being around women?

"ARGGGH, enough of this!" Blueno stomped before saying. **"Windy!"** I was sure he was about to curse her, but instead he continued speaking **"I'm Blueno, Darkness' teammate, today we have a match in the tournament, and I thought that, maybe, you could come cheer him up. He has been really depressed since the other day."**

"Hey stop that!" I ran into his way flustered for the embarrassing intervention, but the rest of my team pinned me down.

"Stay put, it's for your own sake." Loverboy said as he lowered his head to my ear to speak with a shaky voice. But, since he was also pinned down with 3 people over him (there were 4 on me, including him) it was not surprising he had a hard time talking so.

I struggled a bit, but it was useless, so all I could do was watch nervously as Blueno nodded his head and talked to the far away girl, whose voice was only conveyed to him by the PM system.

**"I don't think that's the case. I think he is just confused."** he said calmly, making me wonder, what was Windy telling him?

He put a very weid expression -which kept me in suspense- as he said **"I see… well, ok then. I will tell him what you said to me."**

He then made another brief pause and looked away as he nodded. **"Sure."** and then he looked my way with little smile.

"Mission accomplished, you can get off of him now."

I stood up rapidly –ignoring the lingering pain that was left after being squashed- and asked him, "What did she tell you? Is she mad?"

"Weren't you against his interference in the first place?" Hawk asked me with a flippant took.

"Yes, that was really uncalled for, but since the damage is done, tell me what you got." I was really mad at the nosy bunch, but when Blueno patted a hand over my shoulder on a friendly manner once again and whispered. "She was also afraid that you would be mad at her since you never PMed her again."

"Then what about her coming to the match?" I perked up hopeful for a chance to apologize, but Blueno shook his head. "She can't come to it, but wished us good luck."

"I see." I felt slightly dejected once again –Not as much as before though.

"Well I cleared that up for you, so don't worry, she asked me to tell you that you can PM her whenever and she would definitely reply you."

At that I felt relieved. _'It looks like I can face the next battle now'_

"We will win tomorrow's fight!" I roared spiritedly, 'Odd Squad' won't know what it hit them.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we lost..." Link mumbled dejectedly and Zelda had tears in her eyes.<p>

To think, that the cute little girl on our team was the first one to get sent into the rebirth point, and by those flaming squeletons. Who would have thought that the little girl on their team was a necromancer?

"There there..." Loverboy patted his sister head softly.

I think that she is not the only one who needs cheering up. I can't believe that I would get stabbed from behind like that! If not for the fact that I got too dumbfounded by the cute-faced meat bun that had hit my face and hoped back to his master –the white haired elf-, I wouldn't have lost as miserably… At least I was the last one standing, so I was spared from the shame of being beaten -in such a ridiculous manner- in front of my team.

Oh well… They will cheer up… eventually… I hope…

* * *

><p>The following days went in a pretty normal fashion, we trained, fought mobs, ate, talk, nothing particularly exciting to tell. The loss in the tournament looked like it had been so long ago… But it hadn't been long since then. My teammates were still slightly resentful -especially Loverboy who was jealous of the hoards of girls cheering for Prince.<p>

I needed a break from them, so I was now alone at my in-game house. _'One of the most useless things I could have bought'_ according to Blueno. But having Loverboy and his siblings quarreling and Hawk giving one of those speeches that old people love to give, they were a tiresome bunch… I wouldn't mind it if was just me and Blueno though, but he in not always around; he is a busy person in RL after all.

I stared at the ceiling, and then the walls. I felt like I had lazed around enough for today, so I went on a walk around the city.

"STAY AWAY!" A yell could be heard around, and the voice was somewhat familiar. I turned around and pretty close by there was Windy inside Star City's fountain, and in front of her, a tall white-tiger beastman had his hand outreached to her. He didn't look like he had any intention to back away, but from the terrified expression on Windy's face, it was obvious that she needed help.

The beastman was about to pull her arm, as she shut her eyes closed, but when he was about to lie a hand on her I started running their way with my hand closing in a fist; then I hit his face, making him fall inside the fountain as well.

"Big… Darkness?" She muttered as I pulled her out of the water, her eyes were holding back some tears, but her hand was firmly clutched on mine. Soon I noticed the guy standing up, looking in our way with a look that clearly indicated that he was not willing to back off -in whatever he was planning to do.

"What were you planning to do to Windy? You trash!" I asked as I wrapped my arms around the trembling girl beside me. But then she hugged me tightly, clinging to me almost desperatedly as she cried, "Darkness! Please, let's go."

Upon meeting her watery eyes I felt something stir inside me. I had seen her cry before, just once and at that time it had been my fault, but even if I had also been the reason for his tears, it was my first time seeing her so devastated… No, it was my first time seeing _anyone_ in such a desperate display, she looked like she would brake at any moment.

Not giving it a second thought I pulled my sword and dealt with the beast responsible for making my friend this scared.

As I saw the pilar of light forming and disappearing I pulled her off her feet and carried her to my house. We talked for a while there and, despite of my efforts, she refused to tell me who the beastman was.

"Darkness." She grabbed my hand at some point and directed her mesmerizing blue eyes at me. I was too mad to notice it last time, but up close -even if her face is mostly hidden between the mask and the hood- she is really pretty, and her eyes so impossibly blue and petty.

"I'm really sorry." She told me with a nervous voice as she continued to hypnotice me with those blue gems on her face.

"About what?" I asked a little startled. How come I didn't notice it before? This girl, she is cute and pretty, and fragile -even if she puts a strong front and has a tomboyish personality-; that guy from before… he must be stalking her!

"For being a girl." Why is she apologizing for that? I mean I was actually disappointed at it at the beginning, but I'm not anymore.

I felt a strange emotion be born on my chest; somehow, and for some reason I felt kind of glad that she was female; and... for the first time I felt that I wanted a girl to look at me, more than anything else; so, my hand moved on its own willing to put itself over her reddened cheeks that had a faint trail of salty water over it. It was by insctint and I can't really explain what had gotten into me, but before I could discover what my body had decided to do, she vanished abruptly.

...

"What a pity," was the first thing that left my lips after a long moment of speechlessness -where I didn't know what to think. This feeling that I had never known before formed inside me. What was it called again? I wondered and before I could put a name to it, I felt myself waking up and back to real life.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Finally I managed to write this. Phew, I was originally planning to make it shorter, but I didn't find a way to shrink it more than this. Also, I considered making it longer, there were so many things I could have added to this, like writing about how the days they spent together happened and more importantly about the things Starlight did upon meeting Darkness… She is a pain in the but….<p>

Anyway I will leave that to your imagination. I might continue Darkness side of things up to the present, but… Sigh… I have the feeling it would look like I'm just delaying the next LK ICE chapter…

Anyway promises are promises. Your long awaited Preview ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

CH 21: Yet to be named

"What was all that about?" Darkness voiced my thoughts as he looked at me like demanding for an explanation.

"I have no idea." I replied plainly as I looked at the place Starlight had been before her sudden log-out. She had been acting weirdly –well more than usual- for the whole day already.

"Well, that's not important" Darkness seemed to recall why he had looked out for me in the first place. "Have you heard the news?"

"News, what news?" I asked puzzled.


	25. 3 strikes and you're out

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince is not mine... but someday I swear I will write something so epic that people would have to write disclaimers over my story. But until then I will be sulking in a corner over why any of the things I write about are mine *Sulks*

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on LK ICE:<strong>

"Well, if I forgot something bad, I would rather let it at that." I replied in a carefree way as I yawned.

"I see..." trailed Mei, and then she opened a drawer, and threw a piece of paper -that looked a lot like a medical recipe- in it.

I looked at her with a bit of curiosity, her expression had been a tad too serious; but when I realized she went back to normal, I stopped thinking about our trip to the hospital. Mei had done so, merely as an excuse to peek on the doctor after all... Even I have to admit that he was kind of cute.

"See you in game then." She proclaimed as she tossed my helmet to me. "And don't you dare make me wait." She threatened as she walked into her room.

I nodded to myself (since she was not around here anymore), _'she is fine after all'._

And then I put my helmet on, and forced myself to sleep. However when I was about to do so, just for a brief moment before I could fall asleep I got a strong feeling that I was forgetting something important.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>CH 21: 3 strikes and you're out.<span>

"Why did you take so long?" Starlight complained annoyingly.

"It's not my fault that I don't posses your talent to fall sleep in a blink of an eye." I spat slightly annoyed, as I breathed with some difficulty after running for straight 20 minutes to the faraway area Starlight was in this time.

"Well... if it were only because of your bad habit of making me wait." Starlight huffed.

"Hey -other than today- I always log-in earlier than you." I retorted. "Just because you are never around and you make me go find you, it doesn't mean I'm late. In fact you should be grateful that I'm such a good friend as to walk all the way to wherever you last logged-off, just because you are too lazy to move your ass my way."

"Oh! And who is the one who keeps disappearing with no trace for days? and who is the one who is freeloading in my couch?" She asked all high and mighty.

*Grrr* I had nothing to say back to that, I didn't log in for various days, and I am staying at her house... I should probably go back home - to Uncle's.

"Hi Windy!" Darkness approached me from behind. I hadn't notice him since I was really immersed on thinking on a retort to Mei's accusation. I was not willing to admit that she had won this argument even if it killed me.

"Hi Dark-" Starlight interrupted my greeting with a loud chirp. "I'm so glad you arrived! Take care of Windy today for me please, I have something important to do!"

"Then why were you so eager to log-in in the first place?" I asked slightly confused.

I watched with slight fear as her eyes started sparkling. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"No, I don't." I waved my hands tiredly with a pale face and she nodded.

"Good, see you later then!" And with that Starlight simply logged off, leaving me really confused.

"What was all that about?" Darkness voiced my thoughts as he looked at me like he was demanding an explanation.

"I have no idea." I replied plainly as I looked at the place Starlight had been before her sudden log-off. She had been acting weirdly –well more than usual- for the whole day already. Maybe she is going to… do something with that doctor from earlier, maybe she will go seduce him, or murder him… I shuddered and then decided not to think too deeply on it. She isn't going to murder the doctor –she has enough sense not to go that far- but whatever she is planning on doing I bet it's something weird.

"Well, that's not important." Darkness seemed to recall why he had looked for me. "Have you heard the news?"

"News, what news?" I asked puzzled.

"You seriously don't know?" He asked with disbelief. "Are you sure you are from his continent?"

"I haven't logged in for a while." I clarified.

"Oh, that explains it..." He trailed off absentmindedly, not saying a word of the news.

"And the news is?" I reminded him with impatience.

"Oh, right! The news, you know about the melee from the tournament right?"

"The one Odd Squad won?" I asked

"That one! You see, I've heard that they received a piece of land as a price, they are building a city and they are searching for players to become citizens."

"So you want to join?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Loverboy shouted from behind Darkness and only then I noticed that most of his team were also in the area.

Loverboy stepped my way and started making a fuss. "How dare that Prince monopolize all the girls, if not for him all of them would be chasing after me, ME!"

I blinked at that. What made him reach the conclusion that Prince was the responsible for his lack of popularity? I mean Prince is really good looking, but he is violent… but maybe he is only violent around professor Gui?

I halted at that. How do I know professor Ming again? I remember that I was sending a mail to Darkness when he took my phone away. It was rude after all for me to ignore him in class… But what does that mean? I remember being in a classroom, lots of people looking at me-ARGH!

"Windy are you ok?" Darkness asked me with concern but I was in a daze. I was starting to have a flashback of something that didn't make sense, a memory that wasn't mine. I have only ever had classes from uncle, and Fa-gege and Jiao-jie, and one or another home tutor, so why am I having memories of a university classroom?

"Windy!" I didn't hear Darkness voice far away, he was about two steps from me, but his voice was muffled by the loud sounds that were ringing in my ears.

"WINDY!" A loud roar shouted in my ear and it brought me back to the present.

"AAAAARGH, MEI I…Darkness?" I had started yelling out of habit, but when I glanced at the very concerned face of my friend looking at me I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry for that." Darkness apologized,"But you… I was worried since you have been still and unmoving for half an hour."

"Sorry." I said in a low voice and then asked him once again ."What was the news?"

Darkness looked even more worried. "Didn't you heard what I said?"

"I only spaced out a bit, it's ok." I dismissed it with a wave of my hand,.

He gave me a brief suspecting look, but he continued regardless. "There is going to be a war between Divine Coalition, and the Infinite City's inhabitants whose army are mostly from the human faction of the melee."

"Why are they going to war?" I asked with some curiosity as I kept myself from asking _'Can you really have a war in an online game_?' which should be obvious since they _are_ having he war.

Loverboy stepped in the conversation again. "That's because Prince is annoying!" He declared fired up.

"She asked why _they_ are going to have a war, not why _you_ are going to go to the war." Blueno finally spoke to keep his friend under control.

"Are you all going to war?" I asked Darkness with some curiosity.

"Not all of us, I prefer one on one matches, so I'm not going to fight in there." Darkness replied.

I thought about it briefly. Joining a war sounds like fun. I mean I would have a chance to spar with other people, and since Darkness and most of his team are not participating I could go around fighting in whatever way I felt like… "Going to war sounds like fun..." I trailed off absentmindedly thinking that with so many people going around I might actually hit one or two –even if by accident- with my arrows.

"You are coming with me then, it's official!" Loverboy declared as he pulled me by his side excitedly.

_'Huh?' _I could barely think when Darkness pulled me his way again.

"Hey!" Darkness protested. "You are not going just the two of you."

"It looks like they are." Blueno clarified. "All of us decided it was pointless, but Loverboy can do as he pleases, and so can Windy, she is in all her right to do as she pleases as well, it's not like you own her **yet**."

I looked at Blueno,_ 'Was he implying that Darkness thought he was my owner or something? And what's with that **yet**?'_

"I know that!" Darkness roared red faced.

_'Did I miss something? Why does it seem like there were some implications in their exchange?'_

"Then I'm joining the war too!" Darkness declared pissed off.

"You are?" I felt slightly disappointed; does that mean that he is going to see my skills –well the lack of them- with the bow? I felt in a lower mood at that.

Darkness looked at me with a questioning look -over my sudden pouting expression- when Loverboy chirped. "Then we are going to war, the three of us!"

_'Why does it have to be the three of us? I was planning for it to be a **me**-thing'_ I barely had some seconds to start sulking when I watched with some surprise as Blueno stepped out in Loverboy's direction "Loverboy, now that I think of it, It would be a bad idea if you went to the war" Blueno patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Why?" Loverboy asked to his friend, with a fake puzzled look. Yep a fake one, I might not know why he was acting, but up to this point I'm sure that all his gestures have been somewhat fake. I Just don't seem to understand why.

"Because of the thing?" Blueno replied.

"Ooooh! The thing!" Loverboy nodded in understanding.

"What thing?" Darkness asked somewhat confused.

"Ummm, ermmm… It's ok if you don't know." Loveboy added with a sly grin. "I guess it would be only the two of you then."

"What, wait, I…" Darkness looked at me with slight fright, then looked at his friend with anger but, before he could say anything else, Blueno covered his mouth with his hand and dragged him away away.

_'What's wrong with them?'_ I wondered as Darkness angry face became one of puzzlement and then a red one as he looked on my way _'Could it be that they are talking about me? No, I must be overthinking it -it seems like I really do have a persecution complex, it's most likely a team issue'_

Darkness came back to me with a flushed face after Blueno pushed him from behind with an encouraging expression that seemed to add more nonsense to their already incoherent behavior.

"Are you still going to the war with me?" I asked innocently. I believed he would say 'NO' since he only decided to do so since Loverboy was going, but much to my surprise he adverted his eyes away from my face with a small blush as he mechanically mumbled. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Why did you decide to join the war?" I asked Darkness to break the long silence that had formed between us after his teammates –minus Zelda that was absent today- had waved us a really weird farewell, and I swear that I heard something like."Go for it tiger!" among other absurdities they were spouting.<p>

"Well…" Darkness paused in his steps and breathed deeply before looking at me with a resolute yet terrified look. "Because of you."

"Because of me?" I asked puzzled.

"If you are going to war, I-I-I… wanted… I wanted to protect you." He finished and had a red face and was breathing heavily as he put an expression that he had done some hard manual job.

"Do you really think I need protection?" I asked incredulously. "Is it because I'm a girl and thereby weak?"

"It's not because you are a girl… well in part, I mean I know you are a girl but is not that... it's just…" Darkness kept on at that -not making any coherent statement- like he was having a hard time with giving me an answer, so I felt bad for asking him about it… Maybe he has a personal reason not to tell me? Or maybe he is protecting my pride? How cute of him.

I chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked me slightly pissed.

"Nothing, I thought that it was cute of you to try to protect my pride by not telling me that you feel the need to protect me for being a girl... Why did you stop walking?" I asked my friend that was now 3 meters behind me.

"It's not that!" He roared and caught up to me standing up in front of me. He grabbed my arms and then looked into my eyes with burning passion as he declared –with the kind of determination a warrior has before a death match. "It's just that I love youuuu-r hood!"

I saw as his face went red as a tomato as he said those words and retreated, so as with some puzzlement I tugged my hood slightly. "Do you really like it?" I asked shocked. I never knew that Darkness had a hood fetish.

He let go of my arms and then looked away still flushed "I-it… looks good on you."

He started walking once again neither turning back and nor uttering a word. His face was the prime example of someone beating oneself up.

_'Is he embarrassed by what he said? I understand that a hood fetish is not a common thing, but… One can't control one's heart.'_

In order to cheer up my –embarrassed- friend I reassured him. "It's ok to like hoods. I also do so; you see I'm even wearing one. Well… not that I like them to the point of going to a war to protect a hood.. but I think that it's great that you can be so open about your desires and fetishes."

I saw how the red in his face disappeared at that, and sure that my comment had been of help I turned around and kept walking ahead, completely missing how his face had drained of all color.

I gave a few more steps spacing out… Is it ok for me to be the one in front? I don't know where 'Infinite Coalition' is supposed to be gathering at. I turned around and saw how Darkness approached me suddenly, with a sudden move, arms opened; this, got me so startled that I dodged him and then as I jumped out of the way I pulled his left hand with my right hand, as my feet drew a circle and with an elbow I hit the back of his neck making him fall down -with his face to the ground- unconscious.

I know that the explanation was rather lengthy but it actually only took like two seconds for it to be completed. If not for my reflexes and my being half distracted half on ward I wouldn't have made this kind of stupid mistake.

"Darkness.." I muttered as I shook him softly. No response.

"What do I do?" I wondered as I cursed myself for not putting more points on strength. I mean I was able to turn him over so his face wasn't burried on the ground, but didn't have enough strength to carry hum; If I had I might have been able to take him somewhere outside of the forest -that was rpobably full of mobs. Then the image of me carrying Darkness around bridal style hit my mind and I blushed, feeling a bit silly for the fact that I found that -for me- trying it was actually tempting.

I squatted down once more and looked at his unconscious face once again. I didn't even bother to think of how stupid is that you can be unconscious in a game that you are supposed to be sleeping to play, as I brushed away the dust on his face... but then again Starlight had proved to me that you can sleep in game… Ok I _did_ think about it, but all that meaningless train of thought disappeared as I looked at his -now clean- face that looked as though he was sleeping.

"Pretty..." I murmured as I ran my finger across his messy curly hair and wondered if he would have curly hair in real life too. Then I looked at his soft lips that were unmoving and made into a smile. I touched them once by accident while I cleaned his face, they were so soft...

I almost leaned down to kiss Darkness' lips when I heard some footsteps in the vicinity and turned around.

"Loverboy, so you are joining the war too after all!" I perked up with a little cheerful smile, perfectly concealing the fact that was just considering doing something so daring as kissing my unconscious friend -who was on the floor.

Loverboy looked at me, and then down at Darkness by my side. "What happened?" He asked with some perplexity.

"Well…"I looked at him before looking back at Darkness. "He startled me and I… kind of knocked him down."

Loverboy widened his eyes at my words and looked at me with disbelief, before directing a couple of sympathetic looks at Darkness, his eyes full of pity.

"Can you help me carry him?" I asked him timidly, and so he squatted by Darkness side. Before lifting him up the ground and carrying him like a princess –which made me feel slightly jealous of Loverboy, for doing so before me- to the gathering place of Divine Coalition... Hopefully Darkness will wake up soon. We had 3 days worth of walking until we reach Divine coalition.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I only have two words to say about this chapter: Hood. fetish. XD<p>

Now, as there will be lots of important stuff happening from this point on. Like all of you know there is a week -more or less- between 'Alice's death' and Zhuo Xia's apparition in the graveyard. I don't know how many chapters that would take, so things will develop rather slowly... which doesn't mean that there will be nothing happening. Is just that there are too many things to explain, and those need time.

This is day one in the count-back so there will be around 6 days that could be told by someone other than Alice/Windy/Zhuo-Xia. And half of whatever I write will be most likely online... . So, I will be switching POVs at random (under some logic, known only by me), mixing RL with SL chapters and well... For the sake of giving you surprises, over what will happen next, I decided to take away the previews again. And this time I plan to do so permanently... I'm keeping the "Previously in LK ICE" part in order to let you know where you left off with a specific character, in order to spare you a search on the topic.

Please give me a review... I wan't them (;_;)


	26. Love and Shattered dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince, however this time around I own everything else ^_^

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to see if I could narrate things in a different way of which I normally do... oh! and please keep in mind that this would be happening the day after Darkness confessed about having a hood fetish - thus is in RL. And as I said in the last chapter, things are going to be moving slowly but steadily so I can explain things better.<p>

This chapter will be a little weird but please bear with me and review when you finish it (I won't be putting another AN in the bottom to remind you)

I put poll in my profile + the results of the last one. Vote and look for the result at the bottom of my profile ^_^

PS: This chapter (That was supposed to come out on monday) is being published beforehand thanks to my uber amazing beta, who has the power of time traveling and brought it to me before I wrote it XD. I feel that if you love this chapter you should thank her, and her super powers... (she should share them with me from time to time thoug *mumble mumble*)

So I will leave you guys with the time paradox, so you can read what you came to read. I love you guys, I love everyone and I specially love time travelling and parallel universes... If I could only get one of those mirrors that allow you to cross to them, or maybe I should jut get a narnia closet... (Why would I ramble about such useless things? I don't know XD)

Thank my beta if you have the chance, she does so much for this story and she gets zero credit... Give her some love ^_^ and since you are at it, torture her to share the time traveling thingy with me.

PPS: IF I get the power of time traveling myself I swear that I will stop myself for staining your eye with this crap, but since this is still here I guess it didn't work, geeze AnimeVam1997 you should have given the freaking power to me, now I wont share when I conquer the world, muahaha!

PPPS: I actually meant what I wrote, threaten her till she spills it.

PPPPS: I hope she will help me beta things in the future, despite of turning my dear, nice, sweet and amazing reviewers against her... Let the dark side get the best/worst of you and get me those super powers BUAHAHAHAA! and maybe throw me a cookie? I 'm hungry (;_;)

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>CH22: Love and Shattered Dreams<span>

A shadowed figure typed on the keyboard of his computer; and another watched him do so for hours. They barely spoke in two days; the people they had hired to aid Alice's brother Liang in her rescue had made a report. They had told them about how the kidnappers shot the girl and took her brother Liang as a hostage.

This was enough to make Jiao feel a huge amount of sadness, but her husband Fa Jian Xu, had refused to move himself from the computer. Not even when they heard word of of how Alice's corpse was burn to crisp until it didn't look human anymore. Still her husband was in denial. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she had to be strong, be there for him and to be ready for the moment he accepted the truth so she could prevent him for breaking.

Jiao looked out of the window, the sun shined brightly in the sky, it was about midday, and he had been up all night again.

Fa-Jian –her husband- was such a frail person. She knew it from a long time ago, and he had such a big heart, she loved him to the point of doing anything for him, but he was so sefless, so patient, so frail. She knew him better than anyone could, she loved him as much as a woman could love a man. And so, it was for this very same reason that even the death of her little sister -that was stated as undeniable in the cold words of the report- was the sadness casted on her husband the moment he received that call two days ago.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>The night was coming to an end. Neither of them knew how many hours exactly they had without any sleep. But even if the chances were so slim, they had not lost hopes to get her back safe and sound; at least until that call.<p>

*RIIIIIING* The phone rang and Fa Jian Xu put it on speaker as soon as it did.

From the other side of the phone Shen's voice could be heard. "I should have called you as soon as it happened, but with so much going on I couldn't call you before." He paused and Shen's voice trembled slightly as he muttered. "It went wrong."

"What do you mean by that? Didn't I help you find capable people to find her? How could things have turned wrong? What do you even mean by that?" Each word her husband pronounced at her side came out more shakily. "Speak clearly!" He managed to roar.

"Alice is dead."

Those 3 words sounded so absurd to him, so much he couldn't help but denying them right away. "What did you say?"

"SHE IS DEAD, DAMMIT!" Shen screamed and hit the table with all his strength. His voice sounded miserable. He failed his friend; the friend who had put his trust in him, the same one who begged him to bring Alice back, the same one who he had sworn he would support no matter what, and yet, somewhere inside him he was mourning 'even more' for something else, something he could not quite place. The deathof that expressionless girl was really getting to him, in a way he never fathomed it would, he hated her, and yet, he felt like he had lost something precious to him.

Fa Jian Xu let the cell-phone slip through his finger and looked blankly at the wall in front of him. He was trying to make sense of it. She -his wife- however kept her calm as she caught the phone that almost hit the ground. It was her duty to take action as her husband seemed to have lost it when he heard Shen yelling loud enough for her to hear, despite being a couple of steps away from the phone.

"I thank you for informing us about this. Please send our deepest regrets to her brother." Then she ended the call. Jiao had never been an optimist and she did all she could to keep her little flower from danger. But life is unpredictable, and no matter how painful the lost of a loved one was, there was no use in dwelling over it too much; yes she loved Alice, and for that reason she would mourn in her heart; Jiao told herself that she had to be strong, for only she could pull up the one she loved the most, and who also loved Alice as if she was his sister.

"We should go to sleep now. Things will probably look better in the morning." she stated and then ruffled his husband's hair gently. Her husband was still unmoving, and as he lowered his head some bitter tears started flowing down his face. Upon seen this Jiao ran and hugged him, burying her chin in his sweaty hair that he hadn't cleaned for two days –when he was in the love hotel with Alice. He kept mourning; his cries of pain were the reflection of her inner ones, so she kissed him over and over, in an attempt to distract him.

She kept on whispering sweet words as she hugged him. She held him softly, and guided him to their room, and caressed him once more, to prevent him from breaking down.

That night they couldn't help but seek the warmth in each other to overthrow the pain they were feeling; so as every tear and every touch brought their bodies together, for a moment it was like the ache of their heart mingled with the heat of the night.

* * *

><p>-End of flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>The last two nights had been so similar, following the same pattern. Her husband would waste his days searching over and over on the computer; and her, well… she had to go back to the president's side to work each day. She had decided that she would prevent him for knowing about Alice's death.<p>

Uncle loved Alice way too deeply, the Little flower was his family, his apprentice, his business partner and as much as she idolized him and feared him, he had a soft spot that was just for her. He loved her, respected her, scolded her, saw her as an equal and relied on her as he protected her at the same time. If he were to know… how would he react? He was strong, but he was also old, his health was normal for someone his age, but even if she should tell him, she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Jiao could barely stand her ground, she was exhausted already, she wished she was strong.

The truth will be known sooner or later, this was a fact! But Jiao was going to delay the world knowing as long as she could, so the president wouldn't know about it -Jiao had her hands full with her beloved already, so there would be no one to be the president's emotional support... At least she had to drag things out until her husband got better, then the two of them would do the best they could to help him deal with the whole situation.

In order to hid the truth from Uncle Long she had been dealing with the newspapers and with Alice's family, so the death of the blond girl remained a secret. At first Liang was horrified about Jiao's suggestion on the matter, but Shen who was probably in the same position as her -protecting the ones she cared about the best he could- and still regained a cool head, accepted the suggestion since a scandal right now would be the worst thing that could happen to them; after all the company was the way it was and he wanted to avoid any more conflict -fortunately he was dealing with too much to suspect that Jiao was not trying to help them for the sake of Alice's memory, but for the sake of the president, who cherished Alice more than anyone in the world.

Jiao looked at her husband's sleeping face. She had managed to get him from the computer once again, and once again they had joined, carving for each others warmth until he collapsed in her arms due to tiredness with a sad expression.

"I love you." she murmured tiredly as she ran a finger over his wide –nude- chest, stopping at the place where his heart was. "I hope everything will be better in the morning..." She whispered again, as she had done so many times before, from the moment Alice was kidnapped. Then with a sad look -That Jiao would never show him as long as she lived- she removed her hand form her husband's chest and kissed his heart. "I wish I could take your pain away, I can't bear to see you so heartbroken."

She stood up carefully -to not awake her beloved- and took a change of clothes before she started walking naked from her room to the bathroom to take a very needed shower.

In the bathroom there was a small window, from where she could see a piece of the clear blue sky. _'To think that that day would look as pretty, how annoying'_

Jiao had finally understood what Alice meant when she told her that she hated when the weather was good and gave the impression that everything and everyone in the world was happy. Jiao had thought it was a childish way of thinking, but she didn't think like that anymore; she had recently learnt that it was on days like today, that it seemed like destiny wanted to make things hard for them alone.

Then finally alone, and sure that her husband was deep asleep she looked up and let a stream of tears roll out of her tired red eyes that were now swollen from her insomnia. She smiled a little though, for it was n moments like these that she felt like she was free to cry, and even if her husband came in, he wouldn't be able to tell apart the sweet waterdrops from her salty tears.

Jiao gave a sad chuckle as she glanced to the sky, thinking about the little sister that had now become an angel.

"To think that of all things you would have gotten in trouble with… all those illegal things you did, all those people you angered as Zhuo Xia, it was because of your family that you ended up like this." Jiao mumbled to herself and then remembered that she had forgotten to shut down the computers.

She came out of the bathroom -all dressed up- and started walking towards the living room, where she spot her husband sitting in front of the computer once again, like he had so many times before.

"I'm going to work." She announced as normally as she could and then she kissed his cheek before leaving to the 'Lotus Company'

"Good morning President." Jiao bowed respectfully to President Long who was taking care of some documents as he sat by his desk.

The president gave her a small nod and then put down his papers.

"Are you feeling okay?" The president asked the pale woman who could not hide her tiredness and the dark circles under her eyes that still looked a bit swollen no matter how much makeup she covered them with.

"I'm fine." Jiao answered tiredly.

"I don't think you are. You should take the day off, you look like you need some rest." He insisted.

"My work is much too important to leave it, even for a day."

"It's ok, Little Flower took care of a lot of things a couple of weeks ago, and her team is in lead of a lot of things. In truth there are some things that need to be done quickly but there are other employs which can take care of that, there is no need to overexert yourself." He stood up and patted her shoulder. "Jiao, is there something troubling you?"

Jiao looked down in silence and the president asked something else. "You are not hiding things from me, are you?"

Jiao looked up and stiffened, the president's eyes were sharp and deep, and he was looking at her like he could read the deepest part of her soul; he knew she was hiding something, but she was not ready to let him know yet. "No." She replied curtly and he looked at her with a frown.

"In any case you shouldn't be here in that state; if you make any mistakes after I asked you to go home and disobeyed me I would fire you, despite the personal bias. I will give you a week's leave of absence; now go home, I don't want to say it once again."

"Yes sir." Jiao bowed once more and started walking home, back to her husband's side.

Jiao reached her house feeling dizzy. However even if for a moment she felt like she might sleep for a bit this time, when she reached home she noticed her door was open. She felt her heartbeat increase, as she entered the house and saw it empty.

"Darling, are you there?" She asked as she walked to the living room. The PC was on, and the chair was on the floor. Like someone had pushed it out in a rush. She feared for a split second that there were robbers but nothing was missing. Yet she searched around the house, opened the door to every room with wariness. Ten minutes later she had checked every place that needed to be checked, there was only one thing missing, her husband. And there was still that computer turned on,_ 'the electric bills were going to be so big this month'_ she thought, hoping that Fa Jian had gone for a walk, but as she sat dawn to turn off the computer she noticed something. A bank movement, Zhuo Xia had done a purchase in the shopping district about an hour ago.

Knowing that in that place she was bound to find her husband she grabbed her purse and started getting on the move.

Jiao had finally arrived the shopping district, and inside a coffee shop called. "The blue Lagoon" there was her beloved shaking a very frightened employee.

"Where is she, you are hiding her here aren't you? Give her back!" Fa Jian was making an scene.

"Sir, stop that or I'm calling the police!" Said the manager who stepped out from his office.

It was obvious that her husband had reached the coffee shop not too long ago, he still was covered with sweat from running all the way from their apartment to this faraway place.

"Darling, stop that." Jiao put her delicate hand over his husband arm that was stretched and grabbing the cashier by the neck of his shirt.

"But she was here, I read it, she has to be alive!" He was clinging to this last shred of hope, but she simply shook her head.

"Sir, I'm deeply sorry for this, but our little sister has been missing, my husband heard from our neighbor that he saw her around here. Could you let us look at the security cameras?" Jiao kept her cool as she said those words, and the manager let them do as they pleased...

They sat together for a very long time, watching the tape over and over. There was no need to look at more than a couple of minutes since they could know the exact time the purchase was over, but after a couple of hours of that painful waste of time, her husband finally stopped denying the truth.

"We should report to the bank about this issue, so they won't make us pay the things bought by whoever cloned the credit card." Fa Jian looked at her with sad eyes and an embarrassed smile and Jiao nodded; instantly knowing that she wouldn't be getting any rest again tonight, for it was only through her body that she could keep the cold away from him, her most important person. And thus she would keep her insomnia, at least for a little longer, as long as she could stand it.

"Lets go home." She took her husband's hand lovingly into hers and guided him to the car, feeling grateful to the president for forcing her to have a week of rest, she would use it to comfort the man who was clinging to her like a frail little child.

_'I will protect you' _she thought as she squeezed his hand once more.

She lived for him, she would be by his side no matter what _'I will do anything for you'_ She made a secret promise in her heart, a silent oath, that she lived just for him; she would give him every day, every second, anything, everything of hers. For she loved him enough to die for the sake of his beloved.

* * *

><p>...Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p>"President, there is a call for you to attend."<p>

President Long put down the documents he was going with a sour look as he recieved the phone from a random secretary. He hated being interrupted, so he glared at her fiercely before he recognized the voice that came out from the other side of the line.

"Good night Uncle."

"Little Flower, how unusual of you to call me." He smiled tenderly and then waved a hand to remind the very surprised woman that she should leave.

"Excuse me." The secretary bowed and left, but her boss ignored her.

"Uncle, I was worried since Jiao hadn't send me any report for the past 3 days; did something happen?" Zhuo Xia asked concerned

"I think so, but she won't tell." He replied with a cold glint in his eye, but he warmed up soon after. "But that's not important, I will send you the documents myself for the time being, I gave her a leave of absence."

"I see..." his little flower trailed, before a very loud noise could be heard *Plaaaaang*

"YOU..."

He widened his eyes when she heard the tone of his niece voice as it trembled with rage before exploding. "YOU RUINED IT! YOU DAMN FUCKING BEGGAR, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Beggar? That's what you call your benefactor? You freeloader, you better know your place, and this is my damn fucking kitchen, not yours!"

"LIKE HELL I CARE, YOU FRIGGING LINFOMANIAC! "

The president widened his eyes as he heard Alice shout loudly at the other side of the phone.

_'What's going on?'_ he wondered dumbfounded, but he was too shocked to even mutter a word.

"Linfomaniac? Hah!" The unknown person snorted at the other side of the phone. "And who was the one who was making out with the sexy body-ward outside of my apartment? Even I haven't done something so daring out in the open!"

"How dare you say that? He was the one who jumped me, and the very same day you kicked me out of the house so you could bring another of your lovers to sleep in!" Alice whimpered on the other side of the phone.

_'Have the phone wires got mixed up? This person can't be Alice, can she? I must be overhearing someone else's conversation'_ The president contemplated for a brief moment. He was not sure if the person in the other side was really his Little Flower, so he decided to stay put, until he could reach a satisfying conclusion about the other person's identity -so he kept listening.

It was the faraway voice's -who wasn't holding the phone- turn to speak. "That might be so… but I needed a change of pace. You were driving me nuts with the way how you kept my bed warm… not to mention those amazing skills you displayed in the kitchen."

The old man was rendered speechless, _'Little flower had been keeping that person's bed warm? And... what kind of skills where that person talking about? It can't be about cooking, Little Flower doesn't cook... then what?' _he paled as his imagination ran wild, he felt sick and awkward; he felt like a child who opened his father's room and found them having sex. He was angry but kept listening in hopes that his niece -he concluded she really was Alice since the chances of someone having the same voice and end up with a mixed conversation was much too low- would deny it, but she didn't; his niece simply replied in a way that was equally as misleading as the stranger's former speech.

"How long are you going to be sulking over that? I told you that if you didn't like it you didn't have to bear with it; in fact I told you do otherwise, but you swallowed every bit, and forced me to do the same... It was your idea! And even if we had to do so for days, stuffing out mouths until we could no longer bear the sourness of it (the food), I won't let you insult my (cooking) skills, everything I make with these two hands is awesome, you said so yourself!"

The president could hardly believe what he was hearing, sure with so many years knowing Alice he thought he would be able to withstand any shock; but that his niece -that the quiet expressionless Little flower- could talk so dirty, let alone her being in a lesbian relationship...

"President, is something wrong?" The unfortunate employ shook in fear as his sharp eyes looked up to him, the fire in them kept being flared by the exchange between his niece and 'her lover'.

"So conceited! After you have been living under my roof, have slept in my bed and have been so much trouble! And now this is how you repay me after I had to look out for you and nurse you? I have even stripped you naked and changed your clothes!" The stranger said...

_'That was the straw that broke the camel's back'_

"ZHUO XIA LONG!" The president shouted fiercely with a thunderous voice as he slammed his fists onto the table.

The strength of his voice was enough to reach the missleading duo, despite the fact that they were still throwing dirty words to another...

There was a moment of pause and then he heard Zhuo Xia's reply. "I'm sorry uncle, I got distracted and forgot you were around." She said in a deadpan, monotone voice; like a machine, cold and emotionless.

"Well, that was it." Since you will be sending me the reports of things outside of my team's jurisdiction I won't bother you any longer- could be heard inherently between them, and a split second later she hanged up the phone abruptly.

After he got out of his speechlessness he dialed again -no luck. The sudden hanging up, combined with the lack of emotion in Alice's words, swept any doubt -if there was any- about who he was talking to.

The president sighed and held his temples.

_'I guess that her being a lesbian doesn't amount to much if I consider her other eccentricities'_ After reaching this conclusion he calmed down, enough to notice the guy in front of him, who was about to faint after being in his presence for so long.

The man -who finally got the attention of his boss- extended a shaky hand and, as soon as he received what he had came to fetch, ran for dear life.

Only one thing weighed on the president's mind as he picked up another document and stamped his signature over it was _'She will miss the chance of having a family' _But then again if someone could stir her up like that, it had to be a great person, so with a smile on his lips he muttered "I hope she makes you happy." and then he let his -almost non existing hope of becoming a grandfather- die on the spot.


	27. Live and learn

Disclaimer: If you read this far in my fanfic, you ought to know that the original novel in which this is based is not mine. But if you haven't noticed that 1/2 Prince is not mine, you are denser than Alice.

* * *

><p>Previously on LK ICE<p>

* * *

><p>Loverboy looked at me, and then down at Darkness by my side. "What happened?" He asked with some perplexity.<p>

"Well…" I looked at him before looking back at Darkness. "He startled me and I… kind of knocked him down."

Loverboy widened his eyes at my words and looked at me with disbelief before directing a couple of sympathetic looks at Darkness, his eyes full of pity.

"Can you help me carry him?" I asked him timidly and so he squatted by Darkness side, before lifting him up off the ground and carrying him like a princess –which made me feel slightly jealous of Loverboy, for doing so before me- to the gathering place of Divine Coalition... Hopefully Darkness will wake up soon. We had 3 days worth of walking until we reached Divine coalition.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>CH 23 Live and learn<span>

I don't consider myself to be the smartest person in the world but I'm one of the most charismatic ones that you will ever met. I'm not saying this for arrogance, or for being a narcissist, it just happens that I'm really awesome! I'm good looking, a good friend, loyal, funny and down to earth, not to mention single! I have been wondering for a while now, why if I'm such a catch I remain so… I can't really understand where my flaw is;_ 'what am I lacking?' _Nothing! I think that the main reason I'm left alone is that I'm too much of a man for practically any woman. But then again, I consider myself to be down to earth, really, REALLY down to earth… Damn I want a girlfriend.

I looked to the only girl in the vicinity, Windy was walking in a very seductive way, I wonder if she is doing it on purpose to seduce me, I bet she has a thing for me deep down... How come she wasn't the one who passed out yesterday? It would have been great to carry her in my arms! She looks so thin, so soft and definitely a lot less heavier than the heavy guy I had to carry for hours last time; not to mention that she is not wearing much, so I would have been able to peek, maybe 'accidentally' touching her a bit and maybe...

"Loverboy, you are drooling." Darkness interrupted my fantasy.

"I'm not!" I denied as I swept my mouth with the back of my hand.

Where was I before I got interrupted in my introduction about myself? Oh yeah, right! I'm quite a catch and I have a pretty high self steem. I'm great and charismatic, a bishie and I'm certain that, if not for the fact that the girls like violent bad boys, such as Prince –who is the most popular guy in game- I would probably have hundreds of girls lining up, begging me to let them become my girlfriend and at some point I could create my own harem…

Hey, what's with that look? You don't believe that I'm such perfect person, do you?... Ok, fine! I lied I'm not a bishie, but I'm a good guy and at least I know I will eventually get my harem. You know why? Because I'm confident in myself, and THAT ought to be more important than being a bishie!

You still don't believe me right? Well, then, take a look to the depressed guy at my side. He is damn good looking -even I have to hand it to him- and he is a chick magnet. Let me tell you that men with looks like his usually bring hatred from other straight men -and gay admirers form time to time-, but how can you get mad with a good looking guy who is bad with women? He avoids them. I don't know why! If that many girls were eager to make me hers I don't really think I would mind being gang raped by them, especially since most of them are beauties! He is wasting his looks…

"Loverboy you actually meant it when you told me you would help me confess didn't you?" Darkness asked skeptically.

"Of course! Don't worry, leave it to me!"

I told him confidently… I usually wouldn't be sharing my techniques with other men, but I will do an exception this time. Why you ask? Because I'm such a good guy, I have a pure soul and believe in real love…Oh! You want the real reason, fine then, the truth is that I'm doing so out of pity for the guy... Nope, this time I'm not blowing things out of proportion, I'm telling you this guy is 100% pitiable to me right now. Why you ask? Well...

*Flashback*

_'That stupid Blueno, to think he would get in the middle of my going on a 3 days walk with a girl just because Darkness likes her, hasn't he stoped to think that she might be secretly head over heels in love with me, waiting for me to make my move? He is being so inconsiderate to her, to think she is losing the chance to spend time with someone as awesome as myself...'_

I looked in front of me and got startled to see Windy sitting in the floor next to Darkness who was plain unconscious.

The moment she saw me she perked up and called to me. "Loverboy, so you are joining the war too after all!" The cheerfulness in her voice making it obvious that she was hoping to see me again, however my main focus this time was not the pretty girl -who was seeing me with an expression that clearly stated the wish to be ravaged- but my friend who was on the floor "What happened?" I asked incredulously, for I couldn't get an explanation as in how the strongest and most capable warrior in our team could be unconscious.

"Well…" she looked me with desire before looking back at Darkness. "He startled me and I… kind of knocked him down."

I widened my eyes, she had to be lying! _'How could a meek and cute archer like her take down that big and bulky fighting maniac?' _I was startled, and then reached the conclusion that it must have been a game thing. Poor boy, to think that we encouraged him so much to get him to finally confess, and he would fail like this because of some sort of bug... I gave him a look, pitying him, and after Windy begged me with a sweet voice I carried him to bring him with us in our way, otherwise we might miss the war.

*End of flashback*

Poor Darkness, since he failed in his confession he has been very akward around her... But that ought to change, since the love doctor is here.

* * *

><p><strong>-AN: It was my intention to make the whole thing by Loverboy's POV, but I need to change it in here, sorry *bows*-<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Lesson #1. Be indifferent: to win the heart of a lady you have to be cool and indifferent.<span>

Under the instructions of Loverboy, Darkness had to behave distant and ignore Windy as he mantained an aloof attitude... Unfortunately she spaced out most of the time, so after two hours of long silence, this strategy was dropped.

_~Fail~_

* * *

><p><span>Lesson #2. Compliments: Girls like to be told they are pretty.<span>

"Remember, when you compliment her you have to chose a part of her face or something, you can't compliment her on her body or she might slap you." Loverboy shared a very wise tip to his friend.

"Understood." Darkness walked up to windy who was in deep thought and he matched her pace. "Windy." He called and she looked at him, who blushed as he said, "You have a cute face."

"Darkness?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm wearing a mask."

_~Fail~_

* * *

><p><span>Lesson #3. Gifts: Everyone likes presents, and you can never fail by giving a girl flowers.<span>

"Darkness you should give her a present." Loverboy pointed to a hill of flowers nearby. "Pick some of those and make a bouquet."

"Understood."

Five minutes latter...

"For you." Darkness handed her the bouquet nervously.

"Why?" She asked with puzzlement.

"Eeeerm... because girls like flowers?"

"Really?"

"..."

_~Fail~_

* * *

><p><span>Lesson #4. Mood: It was once said that guys are week against the nude, and girls against the mood, so create the right atmosphere and she will be yours.<span>

"How do I create the right atmosphere?" Darkness asked confused.

"You have to... dress up and take her to a fancy restaurant or something."

"Loverboy, there aren't any restaurants in the wild."

"..."

_~Fail~_

* * *

><p><span>Lesson #17. Cry: Girls like men who are sensitive and frail and trigger their maternal instinct.<span>

Darkness looked at his friend with reluctance. "This is stupid, there is no way this is going to work."

"Of course it will! There is no fail in this one!"

"There wasn't a fail in the other 16 lessons before this one either."

"I assure that this time there will be a result."

"Then do it yourself!" Darkness said with no small amount of exasperation.

"Fine." Loverboy closed his eyes and opened them full of tears with a pitiful pose as he wailed with an expression that would melt the heart of any women...

"Wow, that looks like it might actually work!" Darkness exclaimed excitedly.

"What will?"

"The crying lesson- WINDY!" Darkness jolted and then froze.

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt your acting lesson then"

"..."

_~Fail~_

* * *

><p><span>Lesson #28. Be a hero: Rescue the damsel in distress and win the maiden's heart.<span>

"I don't want to keep up these lessons any longer." Darkness was really depressed.

"This time you won't fail, this is a classic. Do you know about the suspension bridge effect?"

"No."

"Then let me quote the urban dictionary: The suspension bridge effect happens when a person crosses a suspension bridge and he sees someone of the opposite sex. His fear of falling down causes his heart to pound. He then mistakes that for the heart-pounding feeling felt when falling in love with the opposite sex. In short, when the other party is in a state of fright and he sees you, he will fall in love with you."

"Fine..." Darkness sighed and waited for the 'menace' to come.

"Darkness?" Windy called him with a sweet voice.

"Something the matter?"

"No, it's just...that." Windy looked up at him for a brief moment and then looked away with a blush.

"Huh?" Darkness looked confused at Windy who looked bashful as she asked. "Do you also have curly hair out of the game?"

"I do, why?" He blinked

"Nothing, it's just that your hair is really pretty." She gave him a small smile and Darkness grabbed her arm.

"Windy I lov-"

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!" A scream sounded from the distance and both paled to see Loverboy running their way being chased by thousands of bees.

"Waaaah!" The trio ran for their lifes toward the sunset...

_~Fail~_

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, after being stung by at least a hundred of bees, Darkness learnt a very valuable lesson.<p>

Lesson 29: If you search for advice on a love confession ask someone who actually knows how to succeed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: "There you got your new chapter... Short I know, but I had to change some things, and since I got such a bad response on the last one I didn't feel like putting more work on my beloved beta who had to review 3 chapters this week so I simply deleted the next part.

I have the next chapter ready and I don't feel like posting it too much... Maybe I should just wait tree weeks before the next one-ouch!"

"Hey! you can't do that!"

"Mei?"

"Yeah, it's me. Its bad enough that you were too lazy and didn't write MY POV, that was to come... It was going to explain a lot of things, but now that you didn't let me tell them about what happened tonight all those readers won't have a clue about how I finally came to know that Alice's company was Lotus!"

"Well, you just tell them that you know, so it's ok"

"No! Its not ok! Ali-Zhuo Xia tell her she can't stop witting things for something as stupid as not getting reviews!"

"..."

"STOP SPACING OUT YOU WEIRDO!"

"wAHHHHHH! STOP CALLING ME WEIRDO! AND WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME NOW THAT I'M WORKING OVER DOCUMENTS!"

"I DON'T CARE, MAKE THE AUTHOR WRITE THE PART SHE SKIPPED, RIGHT NOW!"

"Why, is it really that important?"

"OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT, IT'S JUST THAT YOU DON'T CARE SINCE YOU ALREADY APPEARED HERE, BUT IT WAS GOING TO BE MY POV. **MY** POV"

"Ok, I get it... Author, can you do put the part you took away?"

...~("_ _) *growing mushrooms*

"She is still depressed, I have never seen her like that... No, wait! there was this once when she only got 2 reviews for a chapter... but she seemed fine then"

"AAAAARGHHH, ENOUGH OF THIS! GIVE THE AUTHOR A DAMN REVIEW SO SHE STOPS GETTING ON MY NERVES"

"yeah! do so!"X4

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Charlotte""Ai""Darla""Beatrice"

"I still don't know who you are"

"We are maids, we are finally getting our names in the next chapter... That is if the author doesn't erase that one. After all it's not completely necessary for the story to advance""But it explains things...""Hey, doesn't that girl typing in the computer looks a lot like Miss Alice?""I don't think so... Hey, stop talking nosense Miss Alice is dead...""Of course not!""She is!""She is not!"...

"HEY YOU MAIDS, STOP CHATTING AMONG YOURSELVES AND GO CONVINCE THE AUTHOR!"

"If you want the author to write that so badly, why don't you ask your friend over there to ask for it as well?"

"BECAUSE THAT DAMN IDIOT IS GOING TO BE STUCK IN PAPERWORK ALL DAY TOMORROW, AND WILL ONLY STOP THAT DAMN FRUSTRATING TYPING SOUND TOMORROW NIGHT AT THE WAR!"

"Aren't you afraid that the author will leave the war out too?"

"HA! Even if she is sulking she won't do that. She has a good reason to put the chapter..."

"I can delay it you know?" (-_-)

"Pffft, as if! You will have to put it no matter what! I won't let you spoil my fun"

"I will delay it. IF people really want to read a war they can go read the original novel"

"And if they have re-read that one so much that they got bored of it?"

"Then they can go read Tiggipi's version"

"And how about all the fun that comes afterwards?"

"You can read Clockwork AE for it..."

"YOU... I will kill you if you dely the next one!"

"Heh! I might be depressed, but I'm still the author, do you want me to make Alice live with you permanently?"

"..."

"Hey! stop ignoring us, Charlotte say something!"

"You know that we should be cleaning right now. Lets get over with it quickly. Girls"

"Please review!"X4

"REVIEW OR ELSE!... Hey Zhuo Xia ask for a review as well"

"..." (still spacing out)

"I seriously think that the author picked the wrong heroine in this story" *sweatdrop*


	28. Fairy contest :::STATUS OVER:::

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince is not mine.

* * *

><p><span>Little extra: Puck the fairy.<span>

* * *

><p>"Awwww, how cute!" The voice of a girl could be heard as she spotted a winged figure nearby.<p>

The little figure turned around and pair of sparkling green eyes looked up to see the girl who had called. The figure looked up with a very scared expression before hiding behind a tree.

"Wait!" The girl started chasing it around in the forest. When she got somewhat near it she stoped running and called again softly, waiting for it to come. "Come here little fairy, I won't harm you." She said as she kneeled one knee on the ground and stretched out her hand.

The little head popped out from behind the tree and eyed the girl with suspicion.

"It's okay." She reassured calmly, but the figure remained still. Then she thought of something and started searching for something in her pouch.

"Here." She offered a round red and white candy about the size of a thumb.

The fairy boy popped his head out and put on an exited expression, before landing on the ground and giving a few tiny steps cheerfully towards the girl.

Now she could see him completely. He was really tiny, he could easily be fit in the palm of the womans hand, his hair was brown, his legs and arms short, and he looked like a little kid no older than seven years old.

The creature got step by step closer, acting very shy and fidgety, but when he was only a step of his small legs away from the candy he looked up nervously.

"It's okay, take it." She grabbed the candy with the fingers of her other hand and pressed it gently against his chest.

"Thank you big sister!" The boy said and then hugged the candy with a huge smile.

The woman watched the little fairy with a smitten expression as he danced excitedly with the candy in his arms.

"Waaaah!" The little one yelled in its small voice before he tripped on a leaf.

The woman looked at him nervously, but when he looked up with his watery eyes and a pouty expression she squealed loudly once again.

"KYAAAAA, how cute!"

At that, the fairy flew away.

"Wait!" The woman chased it again, with the candy the fairy had dropped at hand. She lured him back with a bit more difficulty this time, but when she saw him licking the too big candy (that was almost the size of his head) she asked carefully. "You are a player aren't you?"

The fairy stopped licking the candy and turned around, but instead of giving a reply he nodded timidly.

"Are you lost?" She asked and the little one nodded again.

"Are you playing alone?"

The boy shook his head and spoke. "I-I ca-came to Second Life not too long ago, my sister is always too busy to play with me, our parents are divorced and we don't live together. But since I missed her so much I decided to look for her in Second Life, but…" The fairy let some tears fall down of his eyes, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't cry little one! Here." She said handling him a napkin that was bigger than him.

The fairy lifted a corner of the napkin to dry his cheeks and then sat on top of it, making the girl put an awe struck expression and the boy continued.

"I decided that I wanted to play as a fairy since my sister loves fairies, but then everything got so big and scary, I want to see my big sister again, but I don't want to meet her like this, I want to be strong and protect her when I see her!" The fairy boy said with a determinate gaze.

The woman was moved by the heart-warming story, but she didn't a word or squealed to prevent him for going away again.

"I'm too afraid to fight alone; and if I don't get to a high level I will never be able to protect my sister!" He whimpered.

"If you don't mind my company I would love to help you level up."

As soon as she said those words the fairy jumped to her chest and hugged her. "Really? Thank you big sister!" The boy snuggled his head in her shirt and then he put some distance between them, and as he flied in the sky about 30 cm away from her face he put a very cheeky pose as he announced. "My name is Puck, the fairy!" Then he pointed at her –which usually would have been taken as something rude, but it was too cute to get angry over it.

"Your turn, say your name." He gestured wildly and saw the girl chuckle.

"I'm Era." She replied with a big smile.

"Then, help me get super stronger and even more stronger than that, and then…" He was waving his arms and then he sat on her shoulder. "I want to train right now!" He unleashed a sword -that was so tiny that it couldn't be considered a threat no matter how you looked at it- and pointed it to the front.

"Alright!" Said the woman as she strode into the forest, with the fairy sitting on her shoulder, and as soon as she could not see his expression, the fairy let his cheerfully cute expression vanish, letting a calculative and dangerous one be seen.

* * *

><p><span>Contest: The third member.<span>

* * *

><p>Well, as the title states this is not a chapter. It's an introduction of the future 3rd member of Windy's team.<p>

I was wondering, _'what kind of person should join them...'_ And I seriously considered several options, like putting a maid, or one of Starlight's followers... But I was still not sure, so I dragged it over and over. So, now that I came to terms with it, I want to make you go through a headache as well, so I'm throwing a contest at you to force you into it. (Aren't I evil?)

Try to guess how this little one will join the team, when and why. If you guess 2/3 right, I will give you something good.

* * *

><p><span>Rules for the revenge of a sulking author... *cough* I mean, "The third member contest":<span>

character will join in an unknown amount of time, and the time limit for wild guessing will range several weeks. So if you happen to read this one super late, and I haven't stated that it's over in the AN above, you can still give it a go!

can give it as many wild guesses as you want in the review of this chapter. But not PM me over it. Just plain review. I will notify you if you failed right away.

more than one person has the right theory I will share it with all of them (But it can't be that you copied on other peoples theories, don't cheat).

* * *

><p><span>Who can't participate:<span>

1. Anonymous people.

2. Those who have never given me a review (unless they are new) can't participate.

3. Phantom R2

* * *

><p><span>Prize:<span>

I can write any absurdity you come up with. I can make it in a dream (Or create a parallel universe.) and give life to your desires, like making a BL chapter, or a AliceXShen, or a WindyXDarkness, and even put some smut, or bondage and who knows maybe Loverboy will have his harem (get creative, I can write about anything, even M rated smut if you want, also I can write gore, or torture, or... I'm flexible, but if you want something too gruesome I will send it only to you, not sharing then.) Also I can write whatever hypothetical alternate scenario you want. (You can have fun with it.)

If you don't want this prize, and want any other prize (Except choosing the final love interest) I shall grant you pretty much anything, or give you a major Spoiler if you ask me (Like, 'who is Darkness in Real Life').

Note: If no one guesses it right, the contest is invalid and things will have to be settled with the consolation prize.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Consolation prize: (WIll only come if no one wins the actual prize)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Rules:<span>

1. The ones who comment in the chapter before this one are in the running for the consolation prize.

2. Anonymous people can be in the running for this one - But you won't hold any rights to it. It will be shared all around.

3. The ones who makes me the happiest will get the consolation prize. For me to decide the one who will be getting the consolation prize will be that the one who does so must have made me the happiest with their comment.

4. If you commented on the last chapter already, you can go to the one before that to give me the review. (Yep, this is what everything was about. I don't work for free.)

5. Crecent Melody, Fighter136 and Kuwaneko will automatically recieve the consolation prize (if there is any), along with the actual winner, since they already made me happy.

6. My beta gets to decide what this is going to be about. (if she wants that is) If not I will be the one deciding.

* * *

><p>Can't participate:<p>

Phantom R2

* * *

><p>AN:If you are wondering:<p>

Q: 2ND contest? Which was the first?

A: I asked you for the name of Alice's hidden identity. The only one that participated was the lovely lady with the pink bunny in her profile picture. I ended up choosing the name, but as the only participant, she got to make a wish, and she asked for a Darkness POV. (Which was shared not too long ago.)

Q: Why can't I participate for the main prize, but I can for the consolation prize when being anonymous?

A: I decided so, because you have made me sulk when I was unable to ramble to you or thank you for a comment.

Q: Why is that Phantom R2 can't participate for either of the prizes?"

A: He blocked the PM function after offering help... I sulked twofold over that.

Q: Why is there a consolation prize, right of the bat?

A: Honestly I put things that are hard to guess. You should know at this point that I like being unpredictable, but I don't want people to think I was mocking you and planned to do nothing form the start... Plus! It might have a little something to do with wanting the reviews that I didn't get, and made me sulk.

Q: Ok, I know this is unrelated but...Why a fairy?

A:Well... I like fairies. Especially since there are many theories of what fairies are. One of them being that they are fallen angels that were not as bad as to be sent to hell. (Even if they were not good enough to stay in the heavens.) I then thought, _'Hey Isn't that the perfect thing to have between a demon an a holyman?'_

If you have any other doubts/questions PM me... But I won't change the contents of the contest.

HAVE FUN, THOSE WHO I LOVE! And those that I don't... (open ending)


	29. The last pieces of the puzzle

Disclaimer: I still put these damnable things for some reason, and some of you still read them for some reason... You won't learn anything new with this, so why? because this useless thing always stated the fact that I don't own 1/2 Prince... If I did... I bet this story wouldn't exist or be like the hack series that are mysteriously having common characters... or was it the game? (I got bored at some point and I don't remember).

Anyway, 1/2 Prince is not mine, but I'm not upset since I'm proud of my little baby ^_^

**Previously in LK ICE:**

Day 0: Love hotel + Missunderstandings + Kidnapping

Night 0 : Murder of the kidnappers + Alice cuts her hair with a knife (epic, but don't try it at home) and after chasing out Mr. Driver she faints.

Day 1 : Alice gives the order to erase her existence -to the guys in her secret network- along with her father's, taking care of not affecting his brother as much as possible.

Night 1 : "Alice" dies, Liang gets kidnapped and then his sister -who is not really dead- says her farewell.

Day 2 : Alice wakes up at Mei's, and after taking "Zhuo Xia" to the neurologist she decides not to tell her friend about the amnesia.

Night 2: Darkness tries to confess and is knocked out.

Day 3: Fa-gege accepts Alice's death, Jiao decides to conceal the fact that "Alice" is dead by all means possible and President Long (who doesn't know what's going on with the Alice issue) Hears the very misleading conversation between his little flower and Mei, but decides to support the "Path" she chose as long as it makes her happy.

Night 3: Darkness learns a valuable lesson (he will never accept loverboy's love advice again)

_**.**_

_This chapter was going to be dedicated to fighter136 and SummertimeSun who made a request a long time ago ^_^... But SummertimeSun hasn't reviewed me in like forever, so I concluded he didn't read this anymore, so..._

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR FIGHTER136! **

**\(^V^)/ C****HEERS FOR YOU!**\(^V^)/****

**.**

.

* * *

><p><span>Ch 24: The last pieces of the puzzle.<span>

*Phweeeee* The vapor coming out of the teapot could be heard echoing in the walls of a kitchen. Three maids where assembled next to it, whispering softly, so the sound of the device could drown out their voices as much as possible, making it impossible for others than the ones standing a step away from each other to hear their exchanges.

"The president is such a stingy person, if not for Alice providing money for our silence, and for whatever causality, we would all have long have quit by now."

"Right, right, just because his company is not doing well it doesn't give him the right to cut our incomes. It's not like we have to pay for his problems!"

"And we have to put up with his abnormal demands anyway."

"Geeze even a peck of dust is unacceptable for him! We practically keep the windows closed 24/7 to prevent that for happening!"

"And he is so stingy that when he comes he orders to turn down the light's to save electricity, we can barely see a thing the nights he is around since we only can get light by candles, how can anyone be so stingy?"

"Pfft, I bet that it's because he is using the lack of light so none of us notice that he is wearing a wig."

"You think so too?"

All the girls giggled.

"You should stop saying nonsense." An old authoritative maid approached the giggling trio.

"Charlotte!" The three of them chorused at the old maid's approach.

Charlotte walked towards them with a serious expression that vanished after verifying that not another soul was around the place, and with a gossiping expression she stood up by their side so the loudly sounding teapot could drown her voice as well.

"Is there any news?" She asked.

"There is nothing much since yesterday." A maid named Ai replied

"Nothing here either." Another named Beatrice added

"I see." Charlotte said disappointedly.

Alice hadn't come home for the past four days, and despite the fact that it was announced by one of the President's employees that Alice was aboard with her mother, none of the maids in the sect believed a word of it; after all, if that was true then Charlotte would have received a report beforehand.

As things grew suspicious after a night of absence, the four of them had taken care of disposing of Alice's personal items as she instructed them to do in a situation such as this, and they -well aware of Alice's illegal antics to some extent- had executed the procedure until the once pink colored room, looked no different than a guest room, the only difference being that this one was twice as big.

"I do have something to report." The youngest of them said timidly, earning a surprised look from the other three; after all, she was not a very chatty fellow and she was bad at gathering info.

They all knew about the six or so cops that met the young master in his room behind shut doors several days ago and have been searching all around for more info, with hardly any luck. And since the people left in the sect was a small number -due to the majority of their former members retiring for: old age, personal motives, marrying, or simply because they got fed up of putting up with their 'boss'- they were extremely close to each other.

"Go ahead and report." Charlotte commanded.

"Yesterday I received a call from my sister Erin, who had been looking for clues about Miss Alice's situation, since she is deeply grateful for supporting her, when she was fired by the boss who refused to pay her a maternity leave." Darla made a pause and put an angry expression, still resentful for the despicable gesture.

"Keep going." Charlotte reminded her and so she did. "Up till now we had been suspecting that Alice was being chased by the police, but what my sister found out suggest that we where wrong all along. My sister poked around and stumbled upon a journalist who was writing a story about the corpse of an unknown girl who had been shot to death -for an unknown reason by an unknown criminal- and was burnt inside a car to erase all evidence of her murderer."

Darla made a pause to breath before continuing. "The story was bought by an anonymous person but the same person asked the police to catch the culprit at all costs. And that incident happened the same night that the cops came home; and even if that isn't suspicious enough to jump to conclusions, it looks like our Young Master was found collapsed and injured near the crime scene."

"WOW! Erin is still the best! to think that even after all this years she still has it in her." Ai shouted exitedly, and the other three looked at her with a frown, such a loud tone of voice was defeating the purpose of talking beside the teapot.

"There you were!" A non important maid -who didn't belong in the sect- was drawn by Ai's voice and came into their way. "You girls should stop chatting in here, there is a lot to clean right now."

"They have my permission to being here right now." Charlotte turned around and the angry maid backed down.

"Fine! but as soon as you are over with you conversation get back to work." She hissed and then walked away with a broom in hand.

The four maids turned to each other once again. There wouldn't be much of a difference to go clean now or not. The house was pretty much clean as always, but since it was scheduled that the president was on his way, there was no helping that the ones who where relatively new were panicking. However the ones left since the old days knew that a certain ogre would complain no matter how clean the the house was, so they calmly remained in the kitchen.

"Darla, please resume your report." Charlotte commanded and Darla nodded.

"It seems like the person who was killed at that point was Alice at first glance, however Erin kept on digging over the matter and then she discovered that the girl who died was 3 cm taller than Alice. This info is unknown to anyone else, since she investigated things, and made the visit to the morgue herself..."

"But why was someone who can't possibly be Alice be made to look like she is?" Ai interrupted again, this time a lot softer.

"Well that's simple." Charlotte concluded. "Someone wanted to make Alice dissapear, but the ones doing so didn't want to harm her or expose her -which discards her being discovered and murdered for it- so I can only conclude that this was planned by either a friend of Alice's or Alice herself... She is alive and hiding somewhere right now."

"No way!" Ai shouted again, but before she could say any more she had her mouth covered by several hands that prevented her loud voice bring any more attention.

The other maids were equally impressed by the news, but they knew better than to make a big fuss about it in public. Now the important thing was to decide on what actions to take given the situation.

"Why do you think Alice would vanish if she wasn't discovered?" Beatrice asked Darla with some curiosity.

"I don't know." Darla admitted. She was not as smart as her sister and not as good searching up things and the only reason she was in the sect was since they considered her trustworthy and for being Erin's sister and having a debt of gratitude to Alice for her help.

"I see." Beatrice trailed off with a dissapointed tone. _'If Darla was half as good at gathering Intel as Erin things would be so much more convenient'_

"I have a suggestion." Ai spoke, and the others looked at her with tiredness. _'Has she ever suggested something useful?'_

Ai ignored the other's disdainful looks and talked her mind anyway. "Even if we don't know the reason why Alice did this, the most wise thing to do is take actions on the premise that Alice is dead... Charlotte, you should stop supplying the extra payment for the rest of the staff." She added after much thought.

"Why is that?" Charlotte asked with confusion._'what kind of plan is that?' _"This will obviously lead to the employs quitting; and might lead to people discovering that Alic was getting money from somewhere-"

"But it should be impossible to trace it to her now that she is 'dead'." Ai clarified, and many of them realized that for once she was not speaking random nonsense.

This suggestion -and the implications of it- caused an uproar. "How can you say that? If we stop the income to the other ones it would be really prejudicial to them!" Beatrice was indignant.

"It might be, but it might be not." Ai declared. "The result of it would only be that they will quit, and will be forced to search for a job elsewhere. If we don't do this now the money on the account will be depleted, and things will go down the same road."

Ai carefully looked for understanding in the other's eyes before finally making her point. "But there is a big difference in cutting the payments now and doing so in two to three months, and that is that people on the staff would start make a big fuss about things"

"You might be right." Darla frowned. "The staff of the house is aware of Alice's interference, but her family isn't; given the circumstances we should attempt to talk to them and since the majority of them was helped at some point they would simply quit and back off for respect to the dead."

"Don't be so naive." Beatrice pointed out. "The source of the income might have been kept a secret so far since everyone knew that if a word of Miss Alice's action's were heard, their own income would suffer a big loss, but now that there is no 'next extra payment' it's a matter of time for someone to spill things out."

All of them were in silence once again. What to do from now on? It was a delicate problem. And they wanted to protect Alice's secret, in part for that they felt that she was one of them, and the other since they had made an oath.

"What should we do?" Darla wailed, completely at lost.

The silence thickened once more. But then Charlotte made a decision. "We shall do as Ai sugested."

"Ehhhh!" This time it wasn't only Ai who exclaimed too loudly in surprise. "Why is that?" The other three chorused, surprised that the conversation seemed to be going in the opposite way.

Charlotte put a finger over her mouth -reminding them that they were supposed to be quiet- before she explained further. "Out of us four no other employe left in the house knows what Miss Alice had been up to; they think that they are being paid but Alice's father doesn't know about her cooking hobby and possible lover, since she sleeps out so often and sneaks back in the house without her family noticing. That much is to be expected since her father is so oppressive and her brother too overprotective."

"I see!" Darla clasped her hands. "So what we have to do, is do nothing!"

"To think that you managed to make the whole thing sound so idiotic." Beatrice complained angrily of Darla's lack of brains, then adding irritatedly, "In any case, things are going to explode on payday by the end of the month."

"Yeah, and I bet that when it happens the staff will ask for a rise in the salary, and even if they got it -which is hard considering the economic situation in this family- it never would reach the generous amount Miss Alice provided and the majority of them will throw a tantrum and quit." Charlote added.

"To think that it will be known that Alice had an income even bigger than her brother's, I bet that the whole thing will be huge!" Ai gestured wildly, but remembered not to raise her voice.

"Then shall we quit before the whole thing happens?" Darla asked seriously.

"Of course not!" They chorused and she flinched closing her eyes, not knowing who was saying what, but too embarrassed to care.

"If we quit now, things would be even worse! After all, it would scream suspicious that the four of us would be the first ones to run."

"That would clearly point out that we knew this was coming."

"Besides, we still need to find out many things like the reason of this turn for events."

"Plus if Charlotte quits, then there will be an uproar! Since she is the one who distributes the money that Alice provides."

"AAAAAND we have to make a plan before jumping into unemployment."

"Geeze you are so clueless..." Beatrice finally concluded at the same time Darla opened her eyes.

"Then?" Darla asked timidly, and thus the others glared at her and chorused. "We stay let things be until the payday."

"ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP CHATTING IN THE KITCHEN FOREVER OR WHAT? THE PRESIDENT SHOULD BE ARRIVING ANYTIME SOON!" The new maid that had passed by before was now yelling on the top of her lungs in panic.

"Lets get to work!" Charlotte said enthusiastically and the others repeated her words -much to the relief of the new girl.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Taiwan...<p>

* * *

><p>Behind the bars of a prison a man in a suit sat. He looked extremely angry and confused; normally such a formal suit wouldn't be allowed in such a place and the prisoner would have been forced to wear the standard issue prison uniform, however no one had both the heart and the guts to force the very distressed man to change into it. The last three days had been hell for him, and now he was waiting for his personal lawyer to arrive from China to Taiwan.<p>

"Good evening." The lawyer bowed respectfully to the man who he had been serving for years.

"What did you find?" Asked the fancy prisoner, too impatient to bother greeting him back.

The old lawyer took out a couple of papers and gave them to him. Usually the man would have read them patiently, but the circumstances where not the usual ones; he had been framed, he knew it, he had been unable to take out money from his account to pay for the hotel fees so he was imprisoned for it. He called had the bank, however, the inefficient employee insisted that he had the wrong bank. _'It had to be a woman'_

"I will read the details later, tell me about the situation." He urged the lawyer to speak.

The lawyer nodded and then breathed deeply before he started speaking. "I have been researching for the past 3 days, and to put it blunty the results are that you don't exist."

"What do you mean by that? Of course I exist, I even own a prestigious company in China-"

"Not anymore." The lawyer interrupted. "All virtual proof of existence had been swept clean, your birthday certificate disappeared, your bank accounts deleted and every single one of your properties including the company and the mansion are now under the name of Liang Liwei Men…"

The president paled as the lawyer kept talking for ten more minutes explaining the gravity of the situation; however as he finished listing everything he found in the last days of research, Lang-hao Meng tried to see if the lawyer had overlooked something. "What about the birth certificate of my son?" The president asked with the hope that it proved his existence, after all if his son was the one owning the company now his certificate must state that Liang was 'Meng Lang-hao's' son.

"I'm afraid Mister Meng, that it has been altered both virtually and in paper. I asked for a copy of it and you don't appear as the father. The one who does is 'Manchu Ping Meng', Your father, and thus your son is, by law, the second generation owner of Meng's…"

The lawyer kept talking about really complicated legal stuff that made the president pale even further and even after the lawyer had nothing else to report he sat there in silence, lost. He didn't know what to think or what to do.

"Whoever the person was I don't think it could have been your son." The Lawyer spoke after 5 minutes of silence that seemed to stretch forever.

Having a lead of where to start with his suspicions now he asked to the man on the other side of the bars. "Why do you say so? To me it seems like the current state of affairs could only benefit my son, since all the propieties are now under his name."

"Don't get me wrong President, but to go this far to get his hands over everything that you posses now is not woth the trouble." The lawyer stated and after he received a death glare from his boss he clarified further. "To do something like erasing a person is not an easy feat, it requires not only a wide net and great influence, but also a huge amount of money. If your son had any of those, then he could have funded a company of his own, or buy another in a better situation… the point is that the amount of money this person put in destroying you, to the extent of making even the papers with your signature, fingerprints record and police records disappear, must have had at least twice the amount of money needed to pay back the company's debt… And the fact that it was aimed only at you shows that it was out of a personal grudge…" The lawyer paused and looked with some distress to the prisoner. "May I know who was the one you offended?"

"I haven't offended anyone as influential as the one you describe."

"Are you sure? I would want to remind you that, as your lawyer, the more I know the better I can prepare for your defense."

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I know that! I wouldn't hide anything that could help you find the identity of the fuck head who made this sick joke to me!"

"I understand Mister Meng, please excuse my mistake, I will be taking my leave then."

"Wait! There is something else I want to ask."

The lawyer stopped in his tracks and the other man continued. "What about the money from my daughters life insurance?"

"I didn't know you had a daughter Mister Meng."

"Of course I have a daughter, Alice Meng."

The lawyer put a very startled expression, the man had never mentioned having a daughter in all his years of service to him, so when he asked him about his daughter he took out his phone to call the detective working in the case, and whose repot had been apparently incomplete.

The call was answered ASAP by the detective and both of them had a very long discussion after which something seemed to click in both men.

"Interesting." The lawyer finally said, and the then he hurried to enlighten the man who had been ignored for the whole length of the call.

"And well, what about the insurance money?" Asked the President before the lawyer could began explaining, worried for his beloved company.

The lawyer put an unredeable expression as he told the man the gist of what he has discussed with the detective. "It seem that whoever deleted you, did the same with everything related to your daughter. In fact, contrary to the procedure done in your case, this one was even more drastic, to the point of being impossible to find out that there was such a person living in the house."

"What do you mean by that? Hadn't I been erased as well, how can a person be even more nonexistent than one who doesn't exist anymore?"

"It's simple, in your case every legal proof vanished; but on the other one -your daughter's case- things like tooth brushes, books, toys and other personal items were nowhere to be found. On top of it, there was no picture of her, no recording of her, nothing, like she had never existed in the first place, not even a wisp of dust could be found about her; which leads me to believe that this whole situation might be related with your daughter's death."

"How so? Are you trying to tell me she did this? Impossible, my daughter is dead, there is even a corpse to prove it."

"Maybe a friend of your daughter discovered what you had done and is having revenge for her sake?"

"That's absurd, my daughter has no friends; she was the black sheep, the shame of our family and she was antisocial to the point of being easily mistaken for an autistic... How could a person like that -who even failed to serve the simple purpose of keeping her engagement in place- have someone willing to go this far for her? the only good point she had was her looks, which she inherited from her mother..."

"That might be it." The lawyer pointed out. "But maybe she had a lover, or a person who desired her enough to grief him into doing this."

"Find out who he is." The president roared, infuriated with the man who was set on destroying him for the sake of someone as unworthy as his daughter.

"I understand" The lawyer said with a business expression as he requested "But before I go any futher I would like to get the payment for my services so far."

"What do you mean? I payed you in advance already." Lang-Hao roared.

"That was then and this is now" The lawyer smiled "As things stand, to help you get back in the game I would be going against a person who shouldn't be messed with, and to do so, there is no amount of money you could -in your current state- offer to me in this situation; so I'm afraid you are on your own from now onward."

"We have a contract, have you forgotten?" He reminded.

"I'm afraid I can't have a contract with a person who doesn't exist." The lawyer smirk grew bigger as he saw the man pale.

"Are you planning to betray me as well?" He said not wanting to believe what he just heard.

Ignoring the plea, hidden into the last words of the man behind bars; he gave a shameless grin as he stated. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, good night." And with not even a single wisp of remorse the lawyer walked out of the cell trying to decide in what he was going to spend the money he received 3 days ago.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hurray for the new chapter! \(^v^)

I looked for days for a Chinese name that meant something among the lines of 'greedy bastard' and 'stingy murderer', but there was not a single one of them, so I decided to name Alice's father "Lang-Hao"which means generous, for the sake of irony.

Review and comment!

Ps: To lilT, my regular schedule was supposed to be on Mondays not Fridays... but I guess that my not being able to hold the chapter until the fated day made you feel that way; so, for the sake of brightening your damned Friday I decided to post it even earlier than usual ^_^


	30. A small situation

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince is not mine, the only thing that is mine here is MY OCs and nothing else.

Previously on LK ICE:

Day 0: Love hotel + Missunderstandings + Kidnapping

Night 0: Murder of the kidnappers + Alice cuts her hair with a knife (epic, but don't try it at home) and after chasing out Mr. Driver she faints.

Day 1: Alice gives the order to erase her existence -to the guys in her secret network- along with her father's, taking care to not effect her brother as much as possible.

Night 1: "Alice" dies, Liang gets kidnapped and then his sister -who is not really dead- says her farewell.

Day 2: Alice wakes up at Mei's, and after taking "Zhuo Xia" to the neurologist she decides not to tell her friend about the amnesia.

Night 2: Darkness tries to confess and is knocked out.

Day 3: Fa-gege accepts Alice's death, Jiao decides to conceal the fact that "Alice" is dead by all means possible and President Long (who doesn't know what's going on with the Alice issue) Hears the very misleading conversation between his little flower and Mei, but decides to support the "Path" she chose as long as it makes her happy.

Night 3: Darkness learns a valuable lesson (He will never accept loverboy's love advice again)

Day 4: The maids decide to pretend they know nothing until payday and we learn that Alice's father is betrayed by his lawyer.

.

.

..ONE THING BEFORE READING... YOU, AMAZING LOVELY SPECIAL AND SPARKLY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ME... I LOOOOOOOVE YOU *hugs and throws flowers all around* I think you are all dazzling and lovely, and all kind of fluffy stuff (You made me publish this waaay ahead of time)... Ok, now you can read ^_^

* * *

><p>Ch 25: A small issue<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looked around, Darkness and Loverboy had yet to log-in, so I took out my bow and some arrows to practice.<p>

I was failing miserably again and again…

*Sigh*

_'I don't have any talent for this, do I?'_ I was feeling dejected, and looking down when I felt a pat over my shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" Loveboy asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I said and put my bow back in its place. "Where is Darkness?" I asked, bewildered that he wasn't around yet.

"He was really depressed about the failed confe… I mean he didn't feel like playing after the bee accident." He put a tone of alarm mid way, but I merely looked at him puzzled so he relaxed once again.

"I see…" I replied absentmindendly recalling how after we finally reunited Darkness was covered in red spots and was swollen. Luckily for me I had too big of an agility and didn't get even a sting, and even Loverboy got only a few of those, but Dakness put more attention to strength and to defense, that are extremely useful for battles, but not quite for running for your life.

"He won't be back for the war." Loverboy put an apologetic expression. "You were eager to go with him, right?" He asked me in an almost hopeful tone.

"Not really." I brushed off and he looked at me wide eyes.

"Why?" He asked angrily.

"Because having him there would be annoying." I said sincerely as I imagined him looking at me worriedly, or how I would have to hold back in front of him... Definitely annoying and embarrassing. I don't want him to see me like that...

*che* I heard Loveboy make a weird noise.

"Is something wrong?" I asked innocently and I saw how his face turned sour.

I was waiting for a reply when I received a hard slap to the face, which send me to the floor from the surprise of it…

"You can go die in the war by yourself then." He said and then all of a sudden he logged off.

_'What the hell was that?'_ I wondered as I rubbed my swollen cheek very confused, but then after not being able to understand what was wrong with him for about an hour I finally realized that I was alone.

"I can go to the war by myself now!" I stood up excitedly and then started digging in my pouch for a potion, so the pain would go away and then I sprinted as fast as I could in the direction of the meeting point.

When I arrived there I felt my heard beat faster than it ever had "Amazing!" I exclaimed exitedly as I saw about a thousand players wearing all kind of armors, robes and gear. They were chatting, eating, polishing their arms…

I was excited and soon I was going around the whole place and mixing with the crowd.

"I wish Darkness could see this!" I exclaimed excitedly as my gaze fell upon the 10 giant stairs that would be used to invade the city. For a moment I felt a prick in my conscience for not wanting him to be around, so I sent him a PM, but he didn't respond...

"Archers, and mages, come this way!" A green haired guy called and I hurried to fit in the formation. "Remember our objective, the warriors will charge forward and attack the city, Fan will be leading and we will destroy the gemstone...

_'This is going to be so fun!'_ was the only thing I could think of as the plan was explained.

We finally arrived to the outskirts of Infinite City, the tall walls, and the huge amount of archers on the top of it.

A very sturdy man walked to a very easy to spot place in top of the tower, he drew his sword and roared something that I couldn't hear since I was so far away, but the wind carried a massive roar as all the other players roared. "TO THE DEATH!"

I saw with sparkling eyes as the archers got in their positions and the ones in our side prepared got into an offensive position. However, I felt cheated when a multi-colored barrier was raised all around the city.

"Hey that's not fair!" I pouted._ 'How am I supposed to hit someone if they put a barrier?'_

"All men prepare to attack. Infinite City will be ours!" The leader of Divine Coalition–Fan- ordered and the warriors advanced upon Infinite City.

"No fair!" I mumbled again as I saw that the battle was unfolding. Several warriors from our side died covered in burning oil, while the survivors kept hitting the walls over and over. The enemy archers fired arrows over and over, making me realize that I should have joined the side with the fortress to shoot from above "God, why was I so stupid?" I mumbled and then looked around at my fellow archers that were getting bored to dead.

I felt anger increase every second, the warriors were about to break the gate, and here I was standing like a statue… I was starting to feel envious of everyone around -even of the warriors that were killed by the burning oil- when the enemy started retreating to the city tower.

The warriors moved forward and entered the city as they finally breached the gates, and some cracks appeared on them… Damn I was about to fall asleep.

"Wahhh! Whoever's down there, make way!" A cry from the sky came just in time to prevent me for being the first person in history to die after dozing on a battlefield.

*WHAM!* A white haired boy fell on the blond guy who was directing the warriors.

There was a moment of deep silence in both sides and I simply grinned. "What a way to make an entrance"

"Isn't that the lord of Infinite City?" An archer by my side asked, triggering a murmur all around. That only grew louder and soon enough it could be seen that the lord of the city was giving instructions to the people around.

"What can they do in this kind of situation?" I wondered. _'We triple them in numbers, the gates fell and the warriors will probably win… What's the point?' _I should have fought as a swordsman.

Then, as I was starting to space out a lot of howls came from our warriors.

"Huh?" I widened my eyes as the sky was filled with light.

I was itching for battle, I could barely contain myself._ 'Why the hell did I think that being an archer could be cool?' _I clenched my fists and was about to take out my bow when I saw an explosion in the front and about 5 lights simultaneously rose to the sky.

"Huh?" I was speechless to see that the one who send them flying was on top of the tower holding a bow.

"Isn't that the liege lord?" I asked out loud feeling like I just heard someone say the exact same thing just a few minutes ago.

Then another arrow, and another 5 lights… _'I didn't know that Prince was an archer' _I got extremely excited, and then I looked at the bow in my hand and got depressed… I will never be that good.

"Watch out!" An archer by my side cried out making me snap out of my self-pity just in time to see a red haired man coming on my way.

*Swoosh* With a single slash I felt my clothes turn read and then I collapsed to my knees with my face buried to the ground.

"Shit!" I cursed and as I removed my face from the ground I felt my mask fall on the floor and in a fraction of a second I was no longer in the battle ground.

"I feel like throwing up." I exclaimed as I waited in the deep darkness. Why was I here?

"Starlight?" I wailed scared and confused.

"What happened Windy?" She asked with some tiredness and I could only wail again. "I don't know where I am!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" The game master asked in order to know if it was a bug.

"I died in the war, and now I don't know where I am!" I wailed once again, but before I could keep going I heard a yell from the other side.

"YOU MORON! Of course you are not in the battlefield, you died, and since the rebirth point was shut down for the sake of the war you have to wait till the war ends… Why don't you just log off?" Asked the busy woman who was doing her job as she spoke.

"But I want to go back!" I complained with a groan.

"Fine, then wait like an idiot in there forever."

"MEEEEI!" I cried before the communication was shut.

* * *

><p><span>POV change<span>

* * *

><p>"Geeze that girl is unveliable." I muttered scratching my head… I bet she would actually wait till the rebirth point is functioning again. *SIIIIIIIIGH* It can't be helped then, I will make sure that the rebith point is back in function as soon as I finish this.<p>

As soon as I was over with my job, waited for the war to be over and took care of making the rebirth point go back to functioning I was in the ruins of the once great walls of Infinite City

"I can't believe I completely missed on the biggest war to work… Damn that Lolidragon, just because she is an important member of Infinite City it doesn't give her the right to avoid doing her job… God how I hate people like her, so troublesome."

"Windy!" I called to my friend who was still on the outskirts of infinite city for some reason.

"Meeeeei!" Windy wailed as she clung to me with a face full of tears. "It was horrible Mei, they I was stuck in some weird dark place for about two hours!" *Sniff*" She looked up to me with a very childlike expression and two streams of tears began pouring down

"I, I...!" Windy wailed once more in a way that threw me off my feet in worry. "I lost my mask in the battle, WAAAAAAH!"

"You moron!" I roared hitting her head with my fists._ 'So this was the reason for her to spend 2 hours in there.'_

"OUCH, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She roared at me.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU WEIRDO!" I roared for the way she wailed was like the world was coming to an end…_ 'It's just a stupid mask isn't it?'_

"STOP CALLING ME WEIRDO, YOU-" She made a loooong pause and then looked at me like she hadn't stop in the middle of a yell that could be heard from miles away "Mei- I mean Starlight, could you help me search for the mask outside the city? It probably fell during the battle..." she asked with tears still hanging in her eyes.

*Sigh*

I put on a tired look and then nodded before following her to do the very boring job to look around the soil of the city.

"I can't find it!" Windy whimpered panicky as she kicked the tip of a broken arrow. "And I have to get back and work on some paperwork and finish it before dusk."

She gave me a pleading look, so I nodded. "I will keep looking for it for a while longer, you go finish your work, don't be late with it."

"Mei thank you." she beamed at me before waving her hand and disappearing where she was standing…

_'It looks like she enjoys doing paperwork… She looked a tad too happy over it'_ *Sweatdrop*

I looked around of the empty area… _'This could take forever' _I thought before glancing to a group of girls, where one of them was looking at me with a really familiar –half scared half worshipping- expression… _'Oh! They must be my underlings from the support group!' _I thought walking up to them.

"Starlight- dàren!" Another one of them –who wore the strongest worshiping expression among them- bowed respectfully and then the rest of them copied her motion. It seems I have been away from the group for a tad too long, most of this girls seem new to it, they didn't recognize me.

"What have you been up Princess?" I asked at the cute red-eyed girl who straightened up slowly to look at me with adoration…

I should probably introduce this one -for it's the only girl left in the support group whose name I still remember. Her name is -as I addressed her earlier- Princess. She is one of the most interesting girls of the bunch. Princess is the one with the biggest grudge over Gui for she believes that the coincidence of her name, hair color, eye color and race –an elf- made her perfect for Prince... I don't agree with it though, they would look more like siblings than lovers… but that's her delusion not mine. Meaning that the bard was interfering with 'her destiny' so as it's to be obvious she is the one I chose to be left in charge when I'm not around –which is almost all of the time- and she worships me a great deal… Convenient isn't it?

"Starlight- dàren, isn't that guy over there Gui?" She asked as she pointed to a long haired man who was helping clean the entrance.

_'How could that guy be Gui? Right now the bard should be with the rest of his team inside the castle'_

I was about to tell Princess it was impossible when she strolled directly at him and the other girls followed her blindly as she got somewhat near them, ruining my half-assed attempt to clear the misunderstanding.

_'Oh well, he probably only looks alike form behi-WOW'_ I was in shock for a second when the guy's face was at an angle that made it possible for me to see. It looked just like Gui's. _'How interesting! I can't possibly ruin something this fun and tell them they were wrong now right?'_

The girls were glaring dagers at him. If looks could kill he would have been a goner, and it seems that even the 2 guys –that are most likely the teammates of the look-alike- were having creeped out looks.

"Hey, you people! Go away!" Shouted a small Halfling clinging to the long haired guy.

"What's this, huh?" Princess spat as she pointed at the girls who where keeping Gui's double, company. "Chasing after Prince all the time isn't enough for you, so now you're starting a harem?"

"What? No…" He replied, leaning away from her and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this!" A second woman –a no name one- ordered, crossing her arms over her chest. "We saw you! Earlier you were following Prince around again, yet now you're here, hanging around with these women while Prince isn't looking!"

_'It looks like, even though Princess is a one track mind idiot, she has the same ability of brainwash people and making them follow her commands, that I possess. As expected of my #1 fan and follower… I mean my right hand'_

I kept staring from afar to the exchange, it was amusing to say the least.

"Even putting on a disguise? As if we wouldn't recognize you!"

"It's not a–" The long haired victim began, but was interrupted.

"You're completely shameless!"

"You gay bard, go crawl in a hole somewhere and die!" My girls were not giving him a chance, heehee. I started chuckling on the inside.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "I'm not–!"

"Don't bother with your excuses!"

"Stay away from Prince!" They kept at it…

"Gladly!" He snapped, glaring at them in return. "Now leave me alone!"

"Yeah right!" Several of them growled. "As if you'll stay away from him that easily!"

"Just listen to me! I'm not–!" He started before halting in his speech for some reason… I don't know why though, for me it's hard to concentrate when I'm already shaking from laughter.

"Leave him ALO-O-O-ONE!" One f the two men who were with him, a little kid screamed, kicking one of the girl's legs…

_'Of all girls to kick… you chose Princess. Poor little kid.'_

Princess looked down and then looked to the guy I was starting to feel sorry for… _'Well, life is a thorny path, so it should be ok to enjoy things while the wind is in my favor. This should be an amusement sent to me by Buddha for being such a good friend to Alice… Maybe my long fout days of celibacy made the gods so moved that decided to reward me, it would be rude of me to not enjoy their gift.'_

"Y-YOU'RE…ADDING INNOCENT LITTLE BOYS TO YOUR HAREM? YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE AS WELL?" she yelled indignantly and that triggered a reaction from her fellow obsessed fangirls who had mirroring expressions of disgust as she roared once more, "YOU PERVERT!" and many others chorused that roar.

"I'M NOT!" The guy angrily bellowed, backing away from the group…

I know that they kept an exchange for a long time, but up to this point I was laughing so hard on the inside that I couldn't hear them any longer… I barely stood there as I looked with no small amount of amusement as several girls kidnapped four of them - three girls that came around at some point and the little halfling- and forced them to stay behind the rest of the group.

This triggered more yells and interesting actions, but as I said, I couldn't hear what was said any longer… In fact after the kidnapping I could barely see either as I commanded the tears to stay in my eyes. This is a top quality mess… HAHAHAHAHA. *Inner rolling with laughter*

"Starlight, you got it all wrong, he is not Gui!" Fairsky explained with panic as she approached, making me snap out a little from my happy little pleasure.

"I know that." I smiled ecstatic at the very dumbfounded girl, who came to me passing the croud… Huh, when did so many people gather around…? Can it be that I'm starting to become like Alice? Oh the horror!

Fairsky seemed to understand, right away, exactly what I meant with my words -as expected of one of the founders of the 'Support Group' with the stupid, long name- but pleaded to me to stop this misunderstanding anyway. "Starlight, please tell them to stop!"

When she said those words I became the center of attention of the twenty or so girls and the long haired guy, whose name I had yet to learn.

"Why?" I asked slightly annoyed at Fairsky as I focused my dark blue eyes over the 'second Gui'.

"Because they're mistaken! He's really not Gui! He's Aeolus!" Fairsky insisted and this time the looks of everyone –including the unrelated onlookers- were over me.

_'Damn it, if I play dumb now and pretend this person is really Gui, just to be discovered later my reputation on the 'Rescue the Super Handsome Prince from the Demonic Clutches of the Gay Guiliastes and Help Prince Understand the Goodness of Women Once Again Support Group' would drop. Meaning that my ringleader position would be jeopardized.'_

I put on my best saddened look as I gave a fake sigh. "To think that my fellow sisters would fall upon this kind of misunderstanding. This Starlight is so saddened for her little sister's actions of ganging up on an innocent person, I couldn't help but stay on the sidelines, taken aback, hoping for you to notice your mistake." Then I paused for dramatic effects as I thanked god that Windy wasn't around to spoil my fun, before looking tear eyed to Princess as I kept on it. "You should be aware that you have gravely disappointed me. You even failed to see that the man in front of you is not the one we took an oath to protect Prince from." Princess lowered her head at that, and the rest of them did too –like monkeys imitating their leader- as the shame fell upon all of their now slightly red faces.

"I'm really sorry for my little sister's mistake." I said to the girls who I suspected started blaming her leader - Princess- in their hearts.

I need Princess in the top position for the sake of my amusement... I mean, I was keen on protecting her for the sake of friendship -and all that crap- so I kept defending her. "For she is no fool and will never make this mistake again. And remember the reason you follow her, for it is her pure heart and devotion to Prince that—even though they caused this small situation—will give us the strength to keep us on the right path to reach our goal."

At that Princess looked at me with a thankful look and for the first time the new girls gave me the worshiping gaze I so deserve as the leader I am.

"Now that you have learned from your mistakes, there is no shame in your actions, but you should still apologize properly to the ones you have harmed."

My new group of brainwashed followers started to apologize softly with sheepish grins as they backed away from the team they were planning to drive to hell.

Feeling in a really cheerful mood I looked at the one who provided me the much appreciated amusement. 'He' gave the girls -who had turned from angry wolves to meek lambs- a short nod, before moving himself to escape from them. I was not going to let that guy who I suspected to be an extremely good toy to pass the time to go that easy, so walking in front of the rest of the team, -that cleared the way for me to pass, as they looked up to me- I stopped in front of him.

"Aeolus?" I called, as I remember his name along with the piece of the conversation -that had reached me despite of the fact that I was not listening properly to the whole exchange between my worshipers and him- in which he declared that he would gladly stay away from Prince since he disliked him.

"Earlier you said that you dislike Prince. Would I be correct in saying you don't want those two to be together, then?" I asked briefly.

"That's correct," He affirmed, nodding. "I know Prince has his reasons, but…well, seeing him hurt my brother so often bothers me quite a bit."

"Do you want to join our group?" I invited concealing an evil exppression. "Help us in our crusade for separating those two! Your efforts would be beneficial for us both; you get to protect your brother, and we get to protect Prince."

_'Heehee, I bet this kind of scenario where you are mistaken for Gui would be even more amusing with two hundred girls instead of twenty, and considering that there are more than a couple girls who are as straight-forward and jump to conclusion as fast as Princess, it would be something worth seeing'_

I could read an affirmative answer in his eyes, but then a wave of self restrain washed it away… Damn!

Smiling faintly, he slowly shook his head at me. "No…I'm sorry, but I won't help. Gui Wen is very important to me. I don't want to make him angry. Even if it's a stupid choice to stay with Prince, it's his stupid choice to make, not mine."

I chuckled at that. That blunt comment of his had earned a great amount of death glares, filled with murderous intent. Making him and his team flinch.

I wonder if I should take this chance to turn him into a 'Prince hater' on the eyes of all that easy to manipulate girls, and let Princess spread the word of it… Or maybe I should be merciful with him, and shut the whole issue so girls keep misunderstanding him for Guileastos… Hehe, I wonder how long he could resist under the evil glares of the huge amount of fangirls that joined Infinite city as soon as there was a chance for it… Heehee, Gui being his brother I bet this city will be his home one… Heehee… Should I recruit even more girls to command/brainwash?

I couldn't stop an evil smile from slipping through my lips, as I thought raplidly of how fun it would be to bully this person. But when I realized that my aloof façade was getting weaker I did my best to hide the smile back; however, for the way Aeolus gripped the legs of the little Halfling-that he starting carrying at some point when I was still laughing- on his shoulder and the faces full of fear the other five on his team were displaying, I knew it was a bit too late for them. Luckily I had decided to stand in front of my followers to look impressive, otherwise I would have to give them another brainwashing round.

Aeolus gave a step back, "A-and that's my final answer!" He hastily added before he finally turned and ran herding his team in front of himself.

_'Oh, boy… you can run but never hide, I'm still not done with you'_ I thought wickedly before looking back with a puzzled expression as I walked to the tools who I were to use in the best possible way. 'And now that you have dared to go against my offer, you -Aeolus- will have to learn in the worst way how no one can disobey me and escape from the consequences."

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: *Pweeee* I finally wrote the war. I originally thought about making the war longer, but then I realized that it would be me putting fillers, so I combed the very short Windy POV, with Starlight's...<p>

Now for the ones who are wondering "Who the heck are those guys being bullied by Starlight's followers?" Then I can conclude that you have never read "Clockwork" or "Clockwork AE" And for those who I didn't get the hint about it hidden in my sulking, or didn't push you to read it in a PM when I was hyped about this...

**\(^v^)/ SURPRISE CROSSOVER!\(^v^)/**

Tiggipi -who is an amazingly good person, my first reviewer ever, and the one writing one of the fanfics I'm most obsessed about now-was the one who came up with Princess' dialogues and the dialogues of her own characters. So if you want to know what the rest of the conversation was about, go give it a read. She named the chapter "A small situation" as well.

Oh! And sorry for all Darkness fans, but I wanted to keep things in suspense... Now we have a tie in the Darkness vs Shen competition, but don't forget that they are not the only ones running, I might be making you believe that Windy would have an ending with one of those and then fall in love with someone random... or my personal favorite who was on the poll.

Anyway, talking about polls, you guys who voted there are awesome! To think that there is a tie of 5 characters at the same time! XD and yet no one voted for Big brother... maybe he is not that popular... Oh, well, I didn't vote for him, so it's ok. (If anyone wants to vote for a character who is not on the poll, I can add him/her)

**Don't forget to review me and read Aeolus POV **(You should give her a review or a hug if you haven't)

* * *

><p><strong>PS: I don't know if I will have time to post another chapter for a couple of weeks, I got myself too engrossed with something else (It was a future development, I was NOT slacking) so now I'm out of ideas and my exam week is around the corner, see ya (^.^)**


	31. Finally!

Disclaimer... Nah, I don't need it in this chapter.

**Previously in LK ICE:**

Day 0: Love hotel + Missunderstandings + Kidnapping

Night 0: Murder of the kidnappers + Alice cuts her hair with a knife (epic, but don't try it at home) and after chasing out Mr. Driver she faints.

Day 1: Alice gives the order to erase her existence -to the guys in her secret network- along with her father's, taking care to not effect her brother as much as possible.

Night 1: "Alice" dies, Liang gets kidnapped and then his sister -who is not really dead- says her farewell.

Day 2: Alice wakes up at Mei's, and after taking "Zhuo Xia" to the neurologist she decides not to tell her friend about the amnesia.

Night 2: Darkness tries to confess and is knocked out.

Day 3: Fa-gege accepts Alice's death, Jiao decides to conceal the fact that "Alice" is dead by all means possible and President Long (who doesn't know what's going on with the Alice issue) Hears the very misleading conversation between his little flower and Mei, but decides to support the "Path" she chose as long as it makes her happy.

Night 3: Darkness learns a valuable lesson (He will never accept loverboy's love advice again)

Day 4: The maids decide to pretend they know nothing until payday and we learn that Alice's father is betrayed by his lawyer.

Night 4: War, misunderstandings, pandemonium, crossover evilness... Yup, that was a good chapter.

**DEDICATORY: This chapter is dedicated to those who I murdered with my poking, the ones who suffered under my whip, the ones who shoot me with a gun and the ones who enjoy planning for torturing other people... but I only felt like putting an epic dedicatory, don't expect a blood filled development, it's not that kind of chapter (and unfortunately not that kind of story either)**

* * *

><p><span>Ch26: Finally!<span>

* * *

><p>I yawned as I sat on uncle's desk. I have been handling things from there.<p>

Today's morning I did many things: I fired some people, scared others and dealt with paperwork… Well it was nothing too exiting to talk about. I stared out the window and paced for a couple of minutes, then got back into work.

Another hour went by and I finished with a document. I was keen in calling one of my team to fetch the documents but I looked at the clock and noticed it was lunch break. I stood up lazily, I was in no mood for a walk after getting up so early today. Sure I have slept, but I played as I did, so I was mentally exhausted. _'How long has it been since I slept normally?'_ I wondered and entered the office.

I looked around to the neatly arranged desks. My office was at the end of the corridor, but as it was rarely used by me since I can work from afar, it remained empty. I ignored the desolated dusty office and walked around to search for the next pile of documents from my office.

When I got back and silently placed the next row on another desk I noticed my lunch was nowhere to be seen _'How odd..'_ I thought and then looked one of my team sitting in a chair eating and looking in another direction… _'Isn't that my lunch?'_ I thought as I saw him place a dumpling in his mouth. But I was not completely sure it was. I mean, maybe he just happen to get a similar box and was eating the same thing… Ok, now I'm sure that's my lunch.

I looked at him silently, he looked so happy as he ate each bite, like a man who was saved from starvation… I wonder if I have not been generous enough, or maybe he could not eat for working to hard… Oh, well, whatever the reason I can't afford to lose an employee of those who are under me. And even if spooking him from behind was growing more tempting every second I would have given him a heart attack, so I decided to let him be. I could eat something else in the cafeteria. Not that their food is too good but at least it's not fancy and even if I can't handle it I could always make do with a bowl of fruits.

I was about to go away when the man put down my chopsticks and started munching the last bit of food in the box. "I'm alive again!" He said and then he clapped his hands and thanked Buddha for the food…

_'I'm sure he got that one backwards.'_ I thought and then put my hand over the desk and accidentally made a pen drop, making him notice my presence.

"Miss Long!" He jolted and stood up in a sudden move "What are you doing here?"

I looked down to the empty lunchbox on the table and said slowly. "I was bringing some documents and left my lunch behind."

As I said those words he followed my line of sight to the box he had emptied and paled, making him look like he was about to face the worst possible kind of murder… _'Geeze, if even the ones in my team feared me this much I might never become a good leader like uncle!'_ I looked at him in a neutral way and then sighed. "You don't have to look so afraid about it. It was only food." Then I walked his way and picked up the chopsticks, wrapped them in a napkin, and took the box before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" The man called me nervously and I looked back at him by reflex. "Please let me pay you for the lunch!"

"Pay me for it?" I asked puzzled, and then looked at him who was most likely trying to amend his mistake to rise the hopes of not getting himself fired…

I chuckled briefly and then looked at him with a friendly smile. "Don't worry, I can't get mad at you for eating the lunch I prepared after seeing you enjoy it like that." Then as a revenge, for making me go hungry and miss my lunch explaining that I was not going to fire him for something so idiotic, I felt like teasing him; so, in a move that was completely unlike myself I ruffled his hair like he was a little kid before going out of the office, leaving him completely dumbfounded.

I looked out of the window. It was getting dark, so I stood up and prepared to leave since I had already finished with today's quota. I would say it was all my doing but that is far from being truth. Honestly I'm better at doing paperwork than anything else. I have been forbidden by my uncle to give speeches and making negotiations in person… I remember that it had something to do with me spacing out and damaging my reputation and making things fail and exasperate the clients… But when I only have to write I can find my balance in dozing off and working and still pull it off to perfection.

I walked out of the office and to the streets, then I called a cab and it drove me to Mei's building. I paid the man some money and got to retrieve the mail from the mailbox. Then I got on the elevator and watched as we started climbing floor by floor until I reached the 8th floor.

_'I guess I now should get in, change, do the exercise I skipped this morning and make dinner, clean the apartment…'_ I suddenly stopped and saw a woman with a bright purple suitcase fighting with the lock of the next door apartment.

I looked at her and my heart started thumping _'Mom?' _I thought instantly but then I felt my head spin._ 'How can it be possible? I'm an orphan? Who is this person? Why does she look like my mother.'_

"My little baby!" Said the woman as she hugged me. "You have grown so much! And, oh! Your face is not frozen anymore! Did you go to some kind of re-hab? And…"

The woman started to spout nonsence but then told me. "Geeze, the nerve of your brother, he told me you were dead and I bought it…"

"Alice?" I heard her voice in the back of my head, but right now my mind was starting to overflow with memories. Memories of me dressed in black, with a gun, murdering Alice.

"AAAARGH!" I shouted when a sharp pain started invading my head. Soon Mei came out of the apartment.

"Zhuo Xia, what's wrong?" She hugged me and I started shaking and crying.

"I killed her… Mei, it was me, I killed her, it was me!" I cried burying my face into her chest.

"Calm down, who did you kill?" Mei asked me and I could only let a tear roll down as I cried "Alice!" and then I fainted.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was in the presence of three people. The ghost of my mother, Mei and Uncle… Did I die or something?<p>

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your friend called me, she asked me to come."

"Do you know Mei?" I asked stupidly, of course he had to knew her, I had been living with her for months after all.

"How come you are alive?" I asked my mother who I thought had been dead since my childhood.

Then I got over that shock and then I remembered that I had my hands dirty with he blood of one of our benefactors and lowered my head not wanting to meet their eyes "Uncle. I'm a murderer." I told him and started shaking. I wanted to puke among many other things that made me feel lost.

"No, you are not a murderer." Uncle reassured me and hugged me to him. "You are just confused."

I pushed him away and denied it. "Uncle I killed Alice, I don't know why but now that she is dead I-"

"Calm down." He told me and grabbed my shaky shoulders. "You could not have killed Alice, you are Alice."

"What?" I looked at him in confusion. "I'm Zhuo Xia, how do you expect me to believe I'm someone I'm not?"

The tree of them exchanged looks and made me sit before telling me a very absurd story of how I was the daughter of my mother (who apparently I had mixed up with the fake mother they made up for my profile and Zhuo Xia didn't exist.) and the president of Meng's and that somehow it looks like I have been declared dead.

"That's absurd!" I said as I stood up. "If you are telling me Alice is dead? I know I killed her! why do you try to get me think I'm her?" I asked irritated.

"Little flower hear me out. Have I ever lied to you?" Unlce asked.

"No." I denied.

"Do you think I would lie to you in something like this?" He asked once more and I shook my head.

"Please believe me when I tell you that you are both Alice and Zhuo Xia."

I pondered over it. I could not be two peope at the same time, but even if what he was saying was beyond absurd I trusted uncle, I trusted Mei and… I was not entirely sure about the ghost woman but if she is not really my mother it doesn't weight as much.

Mei was the next one to speak. "When you came to my apartment a few days ago you were covered in blood and dressed in all black. The next morning you started claiming to have been living with me for months, but in fact it has been less than a week since you did so. I took you to the psychiatrist and he tried to analyze your brain and only concluded that you had blocked your memories."

"Does that mean I should go back to the Meng's residence?" I asked confusedly.

My 'mother' replied instantly. "I wouldn't do so if I were you. Alice, you can't go back in there. To that man, and that household. I know it was me who left you there, but even so…" She looked at me with some guilt. "I was not ready to be a mother and I wouldn't have stood a chance in court, so I left you behind…" She gave me a explanation full of remorse, but I was still having trouble with the idea of Alice's mother being my mother and I had no idea of what she was talking about.

Then Uncle spoke once more. "For you to forget about your real identity… I can only conclude that something really bad must have happened to you…"

"Uncle. If what you are telling me is true, then why are you coming just now?" I asked not believing that my uncle would have waited so long to tell me this.

"I didn't know about your condition." He confessed. "Miss Hsu called me here today and explained things to me, so I came as soon as I could. Your mother was here when I arrived and now we know more or less how things went. You were kidnapped and killed. Or at least it looked like it. You then came to Miss Hsu apartment and when you did so you had forgotten you were Alice."

I was trying to process that information. It was really hard to believe that I was not the person who I thought I was.

I had too many questions, but I managed to ask one. "Is there something else I should know about myself?"

My mother chuckled. "Your father is the wost kind of scum ever, you have an older brother who pesters you, but you love him a lot… Oh! And there is also Miss Bunny." She ran around and came back with a picture of a little expressionless girl –who couldn't be a day older then 6- carrying around pink plushie.

I looked at the very useless piece of information and the picture that was soon snatched by Mei. "Awww, you were such a cute little weirdo… You didn't smile even back then?" She asked me with disbelief.

"How should I know… Aren't I supposed to be amnesic or something?" I replied exasperated, holding back yelling at her since we had company.

"She didn't smile at all since she was young. She was diagnosed to have a severe case of 'Narcissistic personality dissorder' but with a household like that one there is no wonder." My 'mother' told me with a shrug.

Ignoring the fact that I seemed to have a psychological disease to top it all I breather deeply and thought things through... I spaced out for a bit and let my mind race on it's own before it hit me"Then… wait! If Alice is dead, or said to be... How come it didn't appear in the news?" I voiced and they fell in silence.

"Oh, I know that one." My mother spoke. "It seems that some of your friends tried to help in the rescue and then helped to prevent this from leaking and create a scandal!"

"Friends? What friends?" Beside Mei I don't have any friends who know me in real life do I?

"Jiao." Uncle mumbed angrily and I understood right away. "She thought you were dead and hid it from me." He added darkly.

"They think I'm dead?" I paled. "They must be really worried, I should give them a call." I said and then Uncle stopped me.

"Let them think you are dead a little longer. If they hid things from me, they don't deserve to be informed about this right away." He said with an evil look and I nodded, not daring to disobey him.

"I should be leaving." Mother said and she stood up. "If there is anything else you can give me a call." She said and then the next thing I knew I had been pushed a black phone I didn't recognize and several contacts were written in there.

"Miss Hsu, I'm very thankful for you taking care of my Little Flower, but I would like to take her with me given the circumstances." Uncle said and Mei nodded. "I agree. Alice, you should go with him."

"But," I looked at Mei with reluctance. "Won't you miss me… even a little?" I teared and Mei hugged me. "You should stop being such a crybaby." She patted my head and I nodded.

Then I went out of her apartment holding hands with uncle, bringing with me only a couple of glasses that I was explained I had to use to disguise myself, and a change of clothes. We got into the uncle's car. An old white Civic that was anything but flashy.

"Little Flower?" Uncle called me and I looked back at him.

"I think you should remain as you are and not force yourself to remember. I might not know what happened, but this is the first time I have ever seen you so lively, however…" He took out a medical recipe and shove it to me. "It is your decision if you want to get better. I know that medicine rarely works in this type of situation, but if you want to remember then you should start a treatment for it."

I looked at uncle's worried expression and smiled. Then I ripped the recipe into small pieces of paper and opened the window, throwing them out to the wind. "I don't care if I remember my past or not. What will be will be, and right now I have you and Mei, I have Fa-gege and Jiao-jie. You are my family and even if that woman is my mother, even if the Meng's blood flows in my veins I'm not Alice Meng, I'm Zhuo Xia Long! Your niece, and nothing is more important to me than that." I said confidently and then Uncle started pouring some tears.

"You have an older brother who pesters you, but you love him a lot…" Mothers words came flowing into my mind. If what she tells me it's true then I loved my brother. If I love him I should protect him. Now their company is at the verge of bankruptcy.

"Uncle?" I said looking out of the window. "I think I should help my brother, even if I don't remember him now, mother said he was important to me."

Uncle paused and then he told me, "No matter what you decide to do I will support you. But not tonight. You need to know a lot of things first. The day after tomorrow it's your funeral." He told me and then we looked at each other awkwardly when he said 'your funeral'. "You will come along with your mother. We will be there for you as well."

I smiled and looked to the front. The trees had already lost most of their leaves. It was starting to snow. "The first snow of the year." I said and smiled. _'Tomorrow morning there will not be even a leaf left.'_

We spent the rest of the time traveling in silence. Then we arrived Uncle's house. A cozy apartment in the top floor of a very tall building. I walked in and put my gamming helmet in my room. Well, the room I remembered as my own. It was full of action movie posters and was decorated like a boys. But then there were those mountains of books all around.

I walked in. It was clean, like he was keeping it ready for me to come home anytime. I smiled and then followed uncle to the kitchen were we proceeded to talk about the me that I had forgotten and drink until morning… Needless to say that I didn't play Second Life that night. But I guess even Mei would forgive me for not doing so, at least this once.

The next day and night we spent it working at the company. Uncle and I worked together to get everything we could ready so we had no worries of skipping the next day. Truth being told I tried to refuse Uncle's help. I didn't want him coming with me to the office, since he was supposed to be taking vacations, however he was adamant in coming and I couldn't insist. One way or another nothing big happened all day. I was grateful for such an ordinary day. It helped my heart calm down a little and my mind to settle a bit.

The day of the funeral the leaves of the trees had fallen. I dressed up in a black suit and combed my short wavy hair. I looked at my watch. It had stopped ticking. The battery must have died. I took it off and left it abandoned in a drawer.

"Are you ready to go?" Uncle asked me and I nodded.

"I think it would be inappropriate to not go to my own funeral." I said in an attempt to sound funny, but the tone of my voice was rather dark.

_'This is all so weird, but how could I tell him that I still didn't completely believe that I was Alice and that Zhuo Xia was nothing but an alias made up to hide that fact from the world? I mean despite the blanks in my memory, I know I spent countless hours learning and studying with uncle, I spent several all nighters in the office, got to the hospital to get threated for many injuries while learning martial arts, going to socal events... How can it be possible that "my family" was not aware of this?'_

We walked quietly out of the apartment and got into the car. Uncle drove the car for a couple of minutes to pick up Mei and my "mother" that offered to come for "spiritual support". However when we arrived to the place at the appointed time Mei wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Your friend won't come." Said the woman before explaining. "She came to me this mornng. She told me that after thinking things through she noticed that her coming would be a bad idea after 'that incident'... I don't know what she was talking about but she told me you would understand."

I gave a small nod, after all Mei pointed shot a gun at them last time they met. Granted she was just tying to protect me, but the stuation is too delicate now...

"Oh! And she told me to tell you this." Mother took a deep breath and then yelled. "YOU STUPID WEIRDO, YOU BETTER TELL ME HOW THINGS WENT OUT IN THE END... AND IF THOSE GUYS MAKE YOU CRY I WILL AVENGE YOU!"

I blinked once and saw her coughing. "You didn't have to tell yell her message." I reprimanded, but I was impressed that she imitated Mei so good.

"I had to." She looked embarrassed. "Your friend made me swear I would before leaving. She told me it wouldn't work if I didn't, and... she told me that if you spaced out in the middle of it she would make ME pay for it."

I gave a sincere smile and my nerves calmed down considerably. _'Thank you Mei'_ Some tears formed in my eyes. The silence grew little by little, but this silence made me feel warm despite of the fact that winter was knocking on our doorstep. I looked at the people by my side, they looked nervous and worried about me and I knew I was truly loved.

"Thanks, Uncle... and," I hesitated for a moment and looking at the woman by my side I added wile blushing. "Thank you mom."

*Sigh* Mother sighed and then she put a hand over her face. "Don't call me mom, it makes me look old and I don't want people knowing I have a daughter so big when I'm only 22." She said and I felt bewildered. Sure she looked just around that age, but now that I think of it... If she was really only 22 and I was 19 then... it shouldn't be biologically possible.

"How old are you?" I asked her somewhat afraid to actually know.

"You shouldn't ask that to a woman!" She replied annoyed but then whispered into my ear, "I'm 45, happy? Now never say a word about it again!" She ordered and I felt bewildered and scared for another matter all together... _'Is my mother an immortal?'_

"Alice?" She called and it took me a moment to realize she was talking to me. "I will be going overseas tomorrow. I came here as soon as I heard you were dead and got permission to leave, but since you are fine I will go back to work, the drama would get delayed if I don't return as soon a possible."

I was a bit taken aback _'How can a person who apparently has forgotten all about her own life be considered ok? What kind of mother is this?'_

Like she had read my mind she explained. "We never had a normal mother-daughter relationship in the first place. I have my life and you have yours, if you need me I would come back as soon as I could or help you in any way I could. You on the other hand would help me when I got in a pinch and we never asked each other any questions. I never asked you why you often came back with injuries and where you stayed when you slept over and you never asked me for explanations either..." She rambled a bit and then she added. "I never treated nor seen you as a daughter."

"You didn't?" I felt confused. She was worried and helping me, she would trust me and never ask questions, so she obviously loved me. "Why?" I asked feeling less hurt than curious.

"Well... I don't know, maybe it was the way you are, or maybe because the way I am... But you get it don't you? You never acted like a normal child, and I never acted like an adult. So... could you have seen me as a mother?"

"No." I replied and in some bizarre way it made sense. "Then what kind of relationship did we have?" I asked seriously.

"Mmmm..." She fell in deep thought. "Like partners in crime more or less." She replied just as seriously.

"So mother, we were friends or something?" I asked.

"Not really... and don't call me mother."

"How should I call you then? Mrs Meng?" I asked a bit puzzled, noticing that I never asked her name.

"You really are a slow child. Your father and I are divorced. Call me Jiaxue-jiejie." She ordered and I said respectfully. "Yes Jiaxue-jiejie."

"Wow! You have become so obedient! You used to call me mother no matter how mamy times I asked you not to. Maybe your amnesia is a good thing." She sent me a pleased smile.

The rest of the travel wasn't very quiet. She made sure to fill each silence with a story about herself, ask stuff and the rare moments she shut up she moved restlessly... I felt I understood what kind of person she was after an hour or so of her ramblings. A capricious, selfish, moody and outspoken person, who did as she pleased but was hard to hate even if she was turning a serious situation to a joke... That and she was an idiot. Now I had to worry about her accidentally telling someone about my double identity, but then again she had kept my secrets...

I came out of my spacing out and she was -unsurprisingly- still talking.

"Of course I'm a very famous actress overseas…" She started boasting things I had no way of knowing. After all I never watch TV, but Uncle seemed to nod in understanding each time she mentioned an actor'/actress' name and would join the conversation… They seemed to have hit it off.

The car stopped after the long loud travel. The cementery was really far away from Mei's building and since the road was slippery due to the melted snow we took around 3 hours more than expected to arrive. We were late to see the burning of the body to ashes -though if there was a body or not I couldn't tell it for sure.

I looked up and saw my brother -the man who I had heard so many stories about in the car- kneeling on the ground, touching a tombstone. Behind him there was Shen. His eyes were full of tears and behind them there were Fa-gege and Jiao-jie. I got down of the car and started walking towards 'my tomb'.

In my way my eyes met my mentor's eyes briefly. Fa-gege and Jiao-jie looked at me with disbelief, and for a brief moment I felt guilty not to have secretly told them I was alive after my uncle forbid me. Then the wind started blowing and my short hair started to wave in it; so I put a hand to prevent it from getting too messy.

I looked down at Shen from the corner of my eyes, but I ignored him since each time I saw him my heart would go astray. I walked straight to the man who was sitting on the floor. I don't know what it was in him that made my heart ache so much. _'I want to protect this person.' _I knew it instantly when I saw his expression that could be read as if world had come to an end for him. Maybe I was not able to remember why he was important to me, but my heart confirmed that my mother had told me the truth. He had been really important to me and for the guilty and devastated way he looked at the tombstone I knew I was important to him.

I felt my hand hand over his shoulder before I noticed I had put it there. He was cold and my heart ached. How long has this person been sitting here on my behalf?

"I'm sorry." He said as he turned around. For a moment he looked startled and trailed a 'who are you?' But then he gave me a smile. A very sad one and he added a "So it's you." in realization.

I looked at him with a tender gaze, and felt the desire of telling him that he didn't have to look so empty and lifeless, that his sister was fine. But she wasn't. I might not be dead but the sister he loved was no longer in this world. Still, for the sake of the me who has ceased to exist, the me that held this person dear and for the sake of this person who I was told was my most beloved person I smiled a guilty smile.

"I believe we have never been properly introduced." I said as calmly as I could manage, keeping a polite attitude. "I'm Zhuo Xia Long, Alice's best friend."

Then he looked up at me and looked a bit surprised, but his eyes were still empty. I could feel that an invisible little tear started rolling down his cheek as I mentioned Alice's name.

I felt something inside me crumble and I kneeled down on the muddy ground and hugged him tightly, I wanted to let him be happy, but I wanted to keep living happily even more than that, the guilt was eating me alive and yet there was no way helping it, in a way I had murdered his sister, I took over her body and locked her away somewhere along with my sadness, and I had decided to leave it like that only two days ago.

I trembled with my arms still wrapped around of him and muttered a shaky. "I'm sorry." and tears started spilling over his shoulder. Then he hugged me back trembling in a likewise manner and we stayed like that for a moment so long that my legs started to feel like they would get frostbite.

"Sorry for that." I told him with my eyes all red and puffy. I was such a bad person, I was supposed to come here to help out, but I ended up wanting to be comforted.

"Little flower are you okay?" Uncle said and only then I noticed that I was really cold. I tried to stand up but failed and so he carried me like a princess making me notice my legs that had gone slightly blue and were about to get a frostbite.

"I'm sorry." Liang Meng... No, my brother apologized as he got closer.

I noticed he was quite close, enough for me to reach, so I put my hands over his mouth and looked him in the eye. "It's okay. It was none of your fault." I assured but his eyes grew even more apologetic and looked like he was holding back. Then I gave him a small smile and patted his head. "You are so stupid." I said out of an impulse and at those words I saw his eyes widen.

"A-Alice?" He muttered and then he looked at me with disbelief.

To be continued

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Finally! It was so hard to settle on this chapter! I had to start it at least 4 times before settling on this one. Other versions were so very different but they didn't belong here (Though I liked them as well)<p>

Days 5-6-7.1 all in one

*shudders* But I guess that the re-telling process should be really boring and you already know Alice... So there.

Anyway, I think that this one is over. I shouldn't have written this week, I was so busy and now I won't get any rest to put up with the time I spent writing this… I will leave that cliffhanger for the time being. Next chapter you will know how it turns out.

The only thing I can say is that this was one heck of a week! She got kidnapped, killed, confessed to, went to work, and the war. Mei met with the president and the mother… Wow, I actually managed to squeeze so many things in such a short time period! But Alice isn't back, it was too short of a time to make her remember, so I had to settle with her being told she was Alice and believe so.

Review and comment. Please


	32. Armchair theory

This disclaimer is written in invisible ink:

Previously in LK ICE:

I noticed he was quite close, enough for me to reach, so I put my hands over his mouth and looked him in the eye. "It's okay. It was none of your fault." I assured but his eyes grew even more apologetic and looked like he was holding back. Then I gave him a small smile and patted his head. "You are so stupid." I said out of an impulse and at those words I saw his eyes widen.

"A-Alice?" He muttered and then he looked at me with disbelief.

* * *

><p><span>Ch27: Armchair theory<span>

I looked at Liang with some puzzlement _'Did he find out already? Did I do something that would boost me? I really couldn't tell'_

"Is something the matter?" I asked him with worry, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about. He probably just said the name randomly. After all is not like he actually knew about my disguises like my mother did (I doubt that idiotic woman would have realized it was me otherwise)

I looked at him for a couple of seconds and then he shook his head "I'm sorry. It's just that… what you said right now… nevermind" He straightened up and gave a sad smile "I, thank you for coming here today"

I smiled back "You are welcomed" and then I got put down over a bench by my uncle.

"Little flower" Fa-gege said with endless tears coming down his eyes "You are, you are here" he whispered tremblingly to my ear.

"Jiao" Uncle said

"Mister President" She replied coldly obviously mad at him "How could you play dumb with it?"

"You hided things from me first, so it's normal I didn't tell you about this matter"

Both of them started a silent war, but I was sure Uncle would win as per usual. In the meantime I was buried in Fa-gege's arms that were crushing me to death and my brother and Shen were looking a bit puzzled over what was happening. The atmosphere turned really weird. _'How am I supposed to find the perfect timing to offer him my help in this situation?'_

"Oh! my poor baby! Why did you have to leave this world before your mother, why? WHYYY?" I heard a dramatic cry and mother popped out of nowhere and started playing the heartbroken mother as she cried loudly before the tombstone. Liang looked in her direction and started walking in her way to share the pain and Shen was coming on my way.

_'What the hell is with this development? I was supposed to come here, smile sweetly, tell him about how important was Alice to me, offer help, give him my business card and get back to my separated life, Instead I screw up by getting emotional and now have to face a demon while my mother throws wood to the fire, Fa-gege hugs me and Uncle and Jiao-jie are in the middle of a glare contest…'_

"T-thanks" Shen said sadly "Thank you for crying with him"

"I didn't do it for you, so don't thank me again" I said curtly and looked away angrily, annoyed at the way my heart was beating –I wonder is Fa-gege heard it.

"Are you still…" he trailed but then chocked looking down to the third wheel "Can we talk in private for a minute?"

I felt rather reluctant to go with Shen, but it seemed to be the less of two evils if the other was getting myself hugged to death by Fa-gege.

"Sure" I said and then I hit Fa-gege in the stomach with my knee before following Shen.

"Little flower, you are so cruel!" Fa-gege cried and I rolled my eyes at him. He knows more than well that I hate his bear hugs… His damn-bone-crushing-bear-hugs.

Shen looked at Fa-gege with a trail of pity and then at me with one of surprise "So, you were asking about…?" I prodded and my heart started beating fast under his gaze.

"Are you still… well…" He looked lost for words and really ashamed.

"Mad bout your badmouthing Alice?" I raised an eyebrow "Not really" I said neutrally.

"Not, that!" He said "Though is good to know you are not… I know you told me you were not in love with me anymore, just used to be, but… Do you still… well… would you?" He stuttered in an almost fidgety way. He was now barely a couple of steps apart from me –I didn't even notice he had narrowed the distance- I blushed a deep shade of red and started panicking on the inside while some tears willed in my eyes and my body started to tremble. Upon seeing my reaction Shen smiled a knowing smile and then he put a hand on my cheek and locked my eyes in his and then he put his lips gently over my lips and another one on my neck. Making me blush even harder… He gave a chuckle and started leaning for another kiss but then he froze.

"Is something the matter?" I asked somewhat disappointed…_'No, I was not disappointed, I definitely am NOT disappointed' _and then followed his eyesight. Uncle and Jiao -who were just looking like they were about to murder each other five minutes ago- were now focusing on Shen and even Fa-gege was joining them.

Uncle walked in our way and extended his hand to Shen "Nice to meet you, I'm the guardian of the girl you have your hands all over"

I was taken aback for the weird timing in the introduction –though it did save me from that demon and his lips… his very soft lips and dreamy eyes… I mean, his demonic spell- but I was even more bewildered by the murderous intent that filled his weird choice of words.

"Get in the car" Uncle ordered and I flinched. He must have realized that Shen was planning to do something to me with his weird mind control and is now trying to protect me… but still, even if I was feeling relieved I also felt reluctant to get way form Shen.

"But" I felt like talking back and found myself doing so before I noticed… The side effects of his entrancing kiss was still dancing on my lips, and even if it had only been a soft peck it was enough to stop my brain from working properly.

"You should listen to your uncle" Fa-gege said murderously and even Jiao looked like she was angered beyond anger.

"Little flower let me come with you to the car, my darling, uncle and Mr. Shen here need to have a little man to man talk" She said and then started dragging me away before I could decide if I was willing or not.

* * *

><p>"Explain things to me" Jiao-jie demanded as soon as we were alone in the car. She looked rather upset.<p>

"About what?" I asked puzzled, my eyes darting out of the window to where Shen was dazedly.

"About… your being alive" She stated coldly after much thought.

"Oh! that… well" I removed my eyes from the trio having the 'manly talk' outside –which frankly looked like a one sided threat from uncle towards Shen, but I'm not a guy so I can't be sure if that's not normal- and told her the whole story… well that which I knew, when I finished and asked her if she knew anything that I didn't, she didn't look mad and she simply hugged me tightly.

"I don't know what happened, you were kidnapped and then dead and…" She sniffed and then hugged me even more tightly "Never do this kind of thing again"

_'Well… is not like I got myself kidnapped… right?'_I was feeling unsure about it _'I mean depending on the circumstances I could have done it… but I didn't, did I?… Stupid amnesia'_

"I promise" I said sincerely, as long as it was in my power I would try to avoid doing… whatever I did that caused this… if I ever happen to remember.

I looked out of the window once more Liang was still comforting mother and Shen was still in the middle of his man to man talk with uncle and Fa-gege _'I wonder why Shen looks so pale and terrified right now… Oh! looks like they are over with it' _I concluded when I saw uncle and Fa-gege came in our way.

"Little flower!" Uncle said as he opened the car's door and sat.

"What were you talking about" I asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to know" He said in a sharp tone and I nodded not daring to ask him about it when he looked that upset.

Then uncle turned on the car and the motor started making some noise "Wait!" I said jumpily and got out of the car towards Shen. I would have gone to Liang if it wasn't for the fact that he was still with mother… "Shen" I called out to him and he looked around on my way "Here" I said putting my card in his hands "If you or Mister Liang Meng ever need something please give me a call, I will help you however I can" I said and started walking away but he held my hand and prevented me to keep going.

"What's your name?" He asked. He obviously hadn't looked on the target.

"It's written in the card I gave you" I pointed out.

"I want to learn it from your lips" He said and then he looked all shy for no reason.

I stopped and sighed _'Is not like I was going to lose anything for it, right? After all I did give him a card with my name on it' _"Zhuo Xia Long" I offered lazily and then saw his eyes widen at the name… He looked completely shocked; but even if I can understand that he might be a bit surprised over the fact that he had just realized that I was a very prominent and famous company tycoon, getting shocked is a tad too much.

I looked at his confused expression and felt really down _'He really had no idea who I was' _"Do you usually kiss woman whose names you don't know and ask them out?" I pouted feeling a bit disappointed. In fact -even though I never told him- I thought he somehow knew at this point.

He gave me a smug look when our eyes met and then pulled me into him "You are the first and last. I swear" he said and then begged me to believe him in a whisper so close to my ear that it tickled.

"Enough of that" Fa-gege yanked me on his way. Then Fa-gege punched him with all his might -which was not much since Shen only backed 2 steps from the impact "The first one was a warning, the second one a punch, dare to try to put your hands over my little sister and I will kill you"

Shen straightened like nothing –though his cheek was a bit swollen- and then he caught with one hand the new punch Fa-gege launch on his way when he glared at him in defiance.

"You" Fa-gege said fiercely and I simply sighed inwardly _'This is not the time or the place for a fight'_

"Fa-gege is getting cold, let's leave" I said wrapping my hand in the one that was not trapped in Shen's.

"Yeah, let's go home" He nodded once before giving Shen another warning glare and taking me to the car.

"The nerve of him" Fa gege mumbled under his breath in a barely audible voice. We were already half the way back and he seemed to be sulking over it.

_'Ok, granted that he is like a brother to me and I got kissed in front of him but… Now that I think of it, it is a normal reaction; and uncle's and Jiao's…' _I felt like a little kid for their naggy interference, but even if that was the case and I felt slightly touched for their protectiveness, I felt the need to put my fingers over my mouth trying to remember the feeling of his lips.

"Let me help you witlh that" Jiao said rubbing a cloth over my lips until they were completely dry and slightly pained.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"Much better!" She said and I then the rest of the trip was completely quiet._'How? You may ask. We left mother behind. She deserves so for being playing the mournful mother towards Brother Liang who was the one who really needed the compassion.'_

The day ended pretty much like that and I was sure that things would go back to routine little by little, but it hadn't been 15 minutes since I arrived at uncle's… No… MY home, when my movile rang.

"Miss Zhuo Xia? I'm Liang, Alice's brother" He said timidly "I know this might be a bit sudden, but I wish to have a word with you"

"Is something the matter?" I asked and he told me he wanted to meet in person so I agreed to do so and left to meet him. As I went out of the apartment I left a note for uncle who was taking a shower. Then called for a cab and told him to drive to the Meng's mantion. However didn't need to even ring the bell since Liang Meng was outside of the mansion waiting impatiently.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for making you wait" I said with a polite bow, looking somewhat startled that he seemed to have waited for me out here in the cold weather.<p>

"No, I'm the one who should apologize for asking you to meet me without an appointment" Liang said and then he smiled sadly "I, wanted to ask you about…"

"About?" I asked when he didn't finish the sentence for a long time.

"About Alice" He paused and then he looked troubled. "I think that there is more about her murder than it meets the eye. They day after she died I started making preparations for the funeral, to get a tombstone and all… But then I was informed that the person I was asked to make the death certificate didn't exist" He paused to look at me intently "I was in shock, but even more shocking was that when I came home her room was emptied, there was not even a single picture of her in the house and no one of the staff seemed to know about it… It was like… like she never existed in the first place"

I felt startled by those words_. 'I know I'm supposed to be Alice, but even I'm impressed by the fact that I would erase myself… But now that I think about it, if I ever made myself forget about 'me', making the world forget me should have been less impressive… But… How the hell did I accomplish that?' _I wondered and started feeling proud of myself for being able to do something like even making me forget about me.

"Miss Zhuo Xia" Liang called me as he put a hand over my shoulder "You were her best friend. Do you know something about this? Maybe someone wanted to destroy our household. I know I was not able to protect my sister, but at least I would want to help out our father. Our father never came back home and there is no trace of him, however I can start a search about him since he doesn't seem to exist in any record as well... I don't want to lose the only family I have left…"

He kept a really log ramble, but basically he was saddened by his sister death, worried about his father and wary about the fact that what came after his other family members would fall upon him. I started feeling real pity for the guy.

"I can't help you with that" I declared plainly "I know I offered my help, but I didn't mean it in getting involved in that kind of thing. What I meant by help was economic, I know about the situation your company is in, it's far from a secret that it's crumbling to pieces and is a matter of time before it goes beyond the point of no return… I don't plan to become a spiritual support, I was planning to offer you to pay your debts and settle your company's economic issues" I clarified.

"So… you are going to give us money to our face and call it a day? We are not beggars. I only want to know more about my sister and-"

"I won't tell you a thing about Alice" I interrupted him.

_'Like I'm going to talk about myself when it could make me get boosted… And, if he almost recognized him the first moment we met then being around too much would eventually imply that happening, so I can't become the one to support him emotionally... He has Shen for that anyway.'_

"Why?" He asked somehow upset "What harm could possibly do you to tell me about her?"

"I simply don't feel like it" I lied and spread my hands while raising my shoulders in a helpless gesture.

"You" His voice trembled "Are you sure you are Alice's friend? I refuse to believe my sister would hang out with a person like you" he roared.

"I could say I'm equally impressed by your character. You are nothing like Alice. Alice was" I paused and looked up to him in the eye "Alice was one of the few people I looked up to and felt indebted too" I declared in all honesty. 'Maybe I should stop trying to force myself to think of me as Alice. I will never get anywhere if I do think so; yet I will still help this person out in order to have at least some form of closure.'

"Someone you looked up to?" He looked a bit dumbfounded "How so?"

I gave a sad smile "She helped us out when we needed it the most. If not for her our family wouldn't be so close… No, we wouldn't be a family in the first place… She… if she wasn't for her I wouldn't be in this world, uncle would have had his dreams shattered and Fa-gege and Jiao-jie would have never met in the first place" I looked up to him "I don't want you to see my help as charity. See it as a way to help out those who she loved, I want to give her back a little of how much she has given us"

"She did so much for you, and yet you want to pretend she didn't exist?" He asked wit perplexity.

"It hurts too much to remember" I said looking away "You should try to forget her as well"

"I appreciate the feelings. It's good to know that she seemed to be close with so many people… but I can't let you simply giving me money like that, it wouldn't be right" He refused plainly.

I chuckled "You know; I have a really deep pocket" I joked and saw him smile.

"I know. You are the vice president of the Lotus company and the heir of it. Money should be no problem to you" He agreed "Yet I don't want to rely on someone else's strength to save our company"

I closed my eyes and began talking in a cold manner "You know, in the late years I have gotten several… no, thousands of pleads for money. Some of them were bribes, marrying proposals, scams or simply desperate attempts of moving a naïve little kid to sign out papers. Do you know what I did with those?"

"You helped them out?" He guessed.

"Ha" I snorted and shook my head "Some of those I bought, some of them I crushed personally for offending me and the rest I simply ignored unless they proved to be beneficial to me or the company in some way or another" I said arrogantly and earned a shocked look from him. "I never fathomed of a day I would get someone refuse my help like this… I will make you a proposal" I walked away as I flapped my phone open "I will lend you the money and give you a couple of months to start showing results. If you manage to get Meng's out of the red numbers within a year I will gladly accept the money back little by little. If not I will become the owner of your company and the company will come under the Lotus umbrella" I gave him a challenging look and asked "Do you find this more fitting?"

He pondered over it for a brief moment and then nodded, so I started typing in my phone and moved my own money for this deal -since it wouldn't be right to make my business create even the slightest trouble for Lotus- and after a minute or so I declared "Now the debt has been paid off"

Liang widened his eyes, he looked like he could not believe it could be settled so fast "Thanks" He said and then he asked once more "And about Alice…"

"heh" I snorted, interrupting him and narrowed the distance between us "I don't think you deserve to hear anything more about her from me" I was getting mad at the fact that he brought the subject back again "Do you even have the slightest idea of what kind of person your sister was? She was-" I choked, 'she was me' I added in my mind. Only now I realized that I had no idea aside from what I heard from others.

_ 'How can I lecture this person for not knowing me when I didn't even know myself?'_

"Huh?" He looked at me completely lost when I started crying bitterly "Wait, so…" He looked like he wanted to ask something, but had no idea of what.

"Please; let me erase her, I don't want to hear her name any longer, I want to forget… I… don't want to feel miserable over this any longer" I didn't want to know that someone I used to care about was coming to cry over my grave when I was still alive, that made me feel like a monster.

He looked at me, no longer mad and breathed deeply "I can't let you take what reminds of her away from me. I don't want to forget her"

"Why? Why do you want to remember? Doesn't it pain you?..." I cried.

"It's because I want to cherish those memories" He declared calmly and ruffled my hair in a brotherly way, after giving on step on my way "It might hurt me, but if I don't let go, maybe she could keep living in my heart forever"

"Are you sure she is worth this? You won't regret it?" I asked a bit afraid.

"I won't. After all she was my precious little sister"

I felt even worse at those words

_ 'How can he be so foolish? I forgot him, along with my past, to make things easier for me and yet here he tells me he wants to remember me despite the fact that it makes him hurt so much.'_

I started to feel like I was worth nothing, like I was truly despicable, then the sadness became anger and I simply snapped at him since he was the only person around '_If I'm so precious, why don't you recognize me? You barely know me at all' _"You don't know a thing. Fine! I don't care! It's none of my business; you can waste the rest of your life treasuring the memories of a person who might never come back!"

"Might never come back?" He repeated with some surprise "What do you mean by that?"

I noticed my slip of the tongue but I was too mad to care "I've had enough of this. If you don't know already there is no point in me telling you" Then I spooned around and gave him an angry look "Never appear in front of me again. In return I will not take your delusions about your 'oh, so perfect' little sister away from you" I said in a mocking tone.

Liang looked angry "Stop talking about Alice in such a way"

"I can talk about that coward whatever way I please." I declared angry at myself for running away from my problems while others were suffering.

His voice trembled "Do you have no respect for the dead?"

I put my hand over my face a bit bewildered as I felt it swollen. It was the first time I had ever received a slap in real life (well, at least I don't remember getting another). I was dumbstruck for a moment, then I calmed down "Sorry if I said too much" I looked at him with no trace of sadness or anger "But don't fool yourself, I know more about her than you ever will" then I turned around and hopped into the taxi that was still waiting for me with the taximeter running.

I didn't say goodbye as I softly closed the door in a very foul mood; still I knew I was only taking things out on him… I thought it would be enough to offer help, give some money and wash my hands of this matter all together. Instead of that I find out that I was only running away from my past and snap at a completely innocent person .

_'I'm such an idiot' _I laughed bitterly.

I knew I could not avoid the issue much longer; So, when the taxi driver asked me where we were going I said only one word "Pharmacy" and the car started moving... _'I have some medicines to buy.'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This is the hardest chapter I have written so far. Why you might ask? Well it was for the fact I have been so busy I hardly had the time and barely found the mood for it... I don't know if I will write any other chapter this month. But I will try my best to do so since I feel like writing a Christmas special… yet I might finish it writing it AFTER the 25… and I might jumble it with the new year one. Meaning I would join both dates in a chapter if I do get down to it…<p>

I swear xmass is the busiest month ever! Having my birthday, xmass and new year so close together make me be extra busy… plus the time I spend cooking dishes with my family, taking care of my little cousins and going shopping for the presents I want… I HATE AND LOATHE SHOPPING! I wish I could get someone else to buy my clothes in my place. I hate shopping, I hate trying clothes, I hate getting asked what I want as a present and getting dragged around to find if I get interested in something… And this month have an awful lot of that. I would even prefer not to get any presents (Yup I hate shopping even more than what I love getting presents).

I won't say I hate the holidays, or my birthday or new year… but… it definitely sucks the sould out of me… I have to go shopping today, tomorrow, then I have my birthday and then shopping once more, then xmass, then a family day and cleaning the house, then another family day, another shopping day… where I'm going to find time for making the pork? I guess it will be at night really soon… and… good thing we already made the hallacas, I hope they are enough… (You can google hallacas to try to understand my pain) we made 80 of them plus 13 boyos, and…

Now that I think about it, this was supposed to be about the story, not about how much want the moth to end… Sorry, but I refuse to erase this words… and yup, in case you are wondering my birthday is Dic21, you should all congratulate me to cheer me up a bit… I really need something to get hyper this time.


	33. Desperate measures

Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince, second life or anything that might be somehow profitable… sucks to be me… Well at least I'm having fun with it ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 28: Desperate measures.<span>

* * *

><p>When I got back home Uncle was waiting impatiently. "Where have you been?" He asked like a father who had just caught his daughter coming back at home from a party secretly.<p>

"I went to talk with Liang to offer him help if he needed it. But don't worry I didn't take any money from the company's funding or anything."

"Was his bodyward around?" He asked upset.

"He was alone." I walked in his way and gave him a hug. "Uncle. I want to remember my past. I know I told you I wouldn't, but I feel like I shouldn't run away from the things that hurt me. I hope you understand."

Uncle pushed me away slightly and looked me in the eye for a couple of minutes. "Okay, if you feel like you really ought to know, I will let you. But in return I wish for you to don't try to do things on your own; unless you feel that you absolutely need to do it alone. I will be as supportive as I can, but I will only ask you to not rush things in love matters. I want you to have a partner who can stand by your side. Be it either a man or a woman, old or young, I wish you to find someone who will make you happy and take care of you properly." Uncle then put both his hands over my shoulders. "Little flower I don't like that longhaired bodyward for you. I feel he is too dangerous."

I nodded at Uncle's words. Shen is indeed a demon, so avoiding him was the natural thing to do.

"Little flower. I want to be around when you take those pills. You know that they are well known for their effects."

I nodded once again. These pills are from a very particular medicine that's widely known since it releases some chemicals in the brain, making it re-enhance moments of your life at random. It also could get mix with dreams and delusions, so it caused a big polemic since some supersticious people claimed that it could make you see the memories of your ancestors following the patrons of the genetic memory in the DNA… The point is that this drug works pretty much like an hypnosis therapy, just that you can't decide what you see or when since it might get triggered by random patrons… Ok, it really has nothing to do with hypnosis therapy, but the point is that is not something that could be used if you want to remember where you put your keys, or what happened on an specific day since the brain is too complex to allow something like that to happen. **[AN: In case you have no idea what the hell I meant here, she takes a pills and gets random flashbacks at random moments.]**

Uncle and I looked at each other and I sat on a chair and he fetched me something to eat and some water. I ate the food so the pill didn't make me have a stomachache (even in the future medicine should not be taken with an empty stomach) and we sat in front of each other waiting for a flashback to happen… We soon got bored of waiting and started making exercises, training, eating… It was absurd to keep awake any longer.

"Uncle, I'm going to sleep." I said abruptly in a long yawn and entered my room and put my helmet on.

I opened my eyes in the game and found Starlight in the nearby area –which is super rare considering that she usually moves to another place and makes me rush in whatever direction she went.

"Windy!" She exclaimed and hugged me. "How did things go? Why didn't you call me right afterwards? I have been waiting here for a really long time."

I smiled at Starlight and started telling her the whole story "… And so I might space out every now and then, so don't worry too much if I suddenly do so."

Her face turned mocking after hearing me out, and said in all seriousness. "I think that if you hadn't told me about it I would have never noticed. You space out too often. I bet that even with that unstable drug you could keep living normally."

I flushed slightly at her words before changing the topic. "What have you been doing in the days I didn't log in?" I asked and saw her beam at me.

"You are right! I have to tell you about it!" Then she dragged me to Infinite city… Which I was very reluctant to go to; since cities have NPCs and I wanted to avoid meeting those since the reputation and charisma kept raising due to unknown reasons and made me feel too awkward around them.

"I don't want to go in!" I declared grabbing a tree with all my strength as Staright pulled me by the legs.

"Let go of that tree!"

"I don't want to. I hate cities!" I declared not letting go of the tree despite of the fact that I was losing some HP as Starlight pulled me with all her strength.

"Let go!"

"I won't!"

"Stop acting so foolishly and get away from that tree"!

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"There are too many NPCs, you know I hate those!"

Mei let go of my feet and hit me in the head. "YOU THICKHEADED MORON!" she roared and then calmly explained. "Infinite City is a player owned city. It has virtually no NPCs; in fact there are more chances to run into them in the wild than there is in there."

"Is that so?" I let go of the tree and let myself get dragged by Mei inside of the city.

I looked around it. I was happy to discover that there were not smiles in my direction, no people trying to gift me things and no one paying me attention.

"Mei I love this city!" I declared excitedly a couple of minutes after peacefully walking around the streets. "It really doesn't have any NPCs!"

"Yeah, whatever." She said as she kept leading me and keeping her very elegant way of walking that didn't match at all the things she was telling me over the PM system.

"We are here!" Mei said letting go of me pointing out a place that no matter how you looked at it was a ramen stand.

"Mei, are you hungry?" I asked her with some confusion but she ignored me.

"Starlight-daren I'm glad you could come." A white haired, red eyed elf bowed respectfully to starlight and gave me curious looks. "Is she one of our sisters? I don't remember seeing her before." The woman asked respectfully to Starlight looking at her with a creepy worshiping gaze.

"She is Windy. My teammate." Starlight introduced and saw the face of the girls look at me seizing me up in an annoying way.

"Starlight-daren!" Another voice rang outside the door. "I have come to make a report." Said another random girl who seemed to look at her like she a sacred being…_'What the hell has Mei been doing when I'm not around?'_

"Infinite band is parting today on a secret tour… and I'm afraid that we cannot locate that Prince hater any longer. He is hiding right now and we have yet to discover where he went."

"Starlight-daren." Another girl bowed to her timidly before declaring cheerfully. "Our spies in the palace have heard that after the tour there will be a concert. A big one! There is a meeting going on right now between the finance department and the construction department. It seems they are going to build a concert hall for it!"

I watched as the 3 girls squealed and Starlight eyes started to sparkle. I have no idea what is going on right now, but I have a very eerie feeling about it.

Next thing I knew I had been dragged to some random place that looked like a stalker room covered in pictures of Prince and hearts, girls were practically drooling as they gazed at the walls and… well, there also seemed to be much normal ones… that if not for the fact that they were sewing voodoo dolls with the shape of the very famous bard Gui, with his well known purple robes… as well as some weird angel version of him dressed as an archer wearing wings…

"Who are you?" Someone asked me with an irritated voice and only then I realized that Starlight was nowhere around and I was surrounded by those weird girls with the rather questionable hobbies… well… Then a flashback erupted.

I saw myself in a house I had never seen before. It was big, too big in fact. So I probably was little at the moment.

"Have you seen Miss Alice?" An unfamiliar female voice asked and I hid with my laptop under my bed.

"I haven't. She really likes to hide, doesn't she Nanny?"

I ignored the conversation and started typing on my computer. I was at a betting online place. I submitted a bet for some random amount of money under the alias of 'Ice Princess' then as the page took a moment to upload and the monitor turned white I could vaguely see the reflex of a little expressionless blonde girl.

"Who are you?" I was asked again, this time I was surrounded by many other strangers in the unknown place.

"Windy." I provided distractedly as I was too immersed in the wonder of why this medicine decided to start working just now… In fact… why did it work in the game? Well, that's a 99.9% reality rate for you.

"What is your business here?" The same unknown red haired woman inquired.

"Um… I'm not too sure…" I confessed wondering where was Mei.

"Do you like Prince?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Prince?" She asked again and I nodded while replying an. "I guess so." after all I do look up to him for being such an impressive sharpshooter.

"She didn't sound too honest! Maybe she is a spy of that despicable lowlife bastard scum. No, she probably is a member of that bastard's harem. Seize her!" I heard and several of the girls around me pointed their weapons at me.

"Harem? Which harem?"

"Don't play dumb. You are one of that… che, he doesn't even deserve that I dirty my mouth telling his name." she then muttered darkly. "That perverted-Prince-hater-scumbag!"

Even though I had no idea of who they were talking about I knew I had never knew anyone who fit the criteria so I denied fervently. "I'm not."

"Then, what do you think of Prince?"

"He is someone I look up to. He is an exemplary archer."

The women in the room looked momentarily taken aback, but one of them agreed with me right away. "Oh! I know what you mean! He was so hot when he stood up with his bow and shot the 100 members of divine coalition to the rebirth point."

The women nodded in understanding. "It was something rather remarkable. I bet seeing him do that made your heart go all doki doki!" said one of them with an over-exited expression.

"Doki doki? I don't get what you mean." I said a bit puzzled.

"You know like making it race super fast."

"Of course not!" I denied fervently. "Only scary people can make other people's hearts race faster, and Prince is not a bad guy."

I don't know why the some of them looked at me in such a weird way. It was then when I spotted Starlight -who seemed to be looking for me- and found myself hugged as several girls squealed an "awwwww" kind of sound.

"So cute!" "Such a pure girl!" "I want a sister like her!" and other similar 'praises' that made me really mad from some reason.

"There you are!" Starlight pulled me on her way. "I was worried about you, you should never leave my side like that, you might get lost." She reprimanded in a fashion totally unlike herself…'I wonder what is she trying to pull here.'

"Starlight who is she?" One of them looked at me like I was a stupid little kid or a teddy bear with a heart on its hands nearing valentine's day. (A really awkward look to be gazed with I might add.)

"She is my teammate." Starlight said in a protective tone as she patted my head in a way that made me want to murder her and scream until she was left deaf.

"DON'T PAT MY HEAD!" I yelled and Starlight took her hand away from the top of my hood.

"Ouch!" the girl put her hands over her ears along many other ones who did the same as my voice came out very loud an echoed in the walls of the weird hideout.

Starlight smiled tenderly and bowed slightly as she spoke. "Please look out for my little sister. She is a bit dense and causes me to worry a lot, but she is a very good kid." She explained and I frowned behind my mask. This was going to need some serious explanation latter.

"Now if you'll excuse us." Starlight said as she started dragging me in some random direction to a place that she claimed was sound proof. "Listen Windy, I need your help in this. You are a genius earning money and I need to have a lot of money."

"Did you get in money troubles?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course not!" Mei said a tad offended and proceeded to explain me in detail about the support group, the fact that Prince formed a band –despite of the fact that we were in a game- and that she promised to take the over two hundred girls of the 'Rescue-the-super-handsome-bishie-Prince-from-thedemonic-clutches-of-the-gay-Guileastes-and-help-Prince-understand-the-goodness-of-woman-once-again support group.' to go to the concerts at least once –though she didn't quite explaine why.

"So basically you want me to look for a way to earn over a million crystal coins in a very short amount of time." I looked a bit annoyed at her. "Why should I do that? Besides hadn't you promised you were going to disband the support group after the thing with Flower and Fairskin?" I asked seriously and she started laughing.

"You mean Rose and Fairsky, right?"

"Yes." I said not at all embarrassed; after all I briefly heard their names once such a long time ago, so it was no wonder I got the names wrong.

Then Mei laughed even louder ."Like anyone could have been convinced by your words back then. I just felt you were more fun to hang around and it looked like you wouldn't if I didn't give in back then." She 'clarified', making me feel like I had been cheated.

"Anyway, here is the thing." She told me as she pointed to me. "You are a completely useless person, you cause so many people to worry and you owe me one for letting you stay over for such a long time in my house, so you have to do as I say, friends help each other don't they?"

I felt completely grumpy that she rubbed everything at my face -making me feel like an idiot- but she did have a point. "Fine." I agreed and then looked up fiercely at her. "But I warn you that if I'm leading the money earning process we will have to do so MY WAY and I want complete control over the group on that time… I will make the necessary paperwork and tell you how you have to negotiate to get more beneficial terms and stuff… but I won't go in person and I don't want anyone PMing me or seeking for me for any other kind of activity later…" I rambled on a long list of terms and after I finished Starlight agreed instantly.

"Alright, we start negotiations tomorrow, have everything ready by then."

I looked at her smug expression and then I declared. "I won't negotiate I person. I hope you understand."

"Why not? Aren't you the all-mighty heiress of Lotus?" She mocked.

"I might space out." Then I clarified. "I'm under medications, it kind of started taking effect not too long ago." Mad that she made fun of me with that one. _'She never seemed to mind about my status before… Wait! Now that I think about it, Mei told me she didn't know a couple days ago.' _I started feeling guilty.

"Here, get started now." She pushed me from behind and told me, "Now get out of here. I have some important business to attend."

Now I REALLY want to murder her.

* * *

><p>I sat on a bench outside of the hideout for hours pondering on the best possible deal after gathering some data. I looked back in the direction where the hideout was. It looked like a mansion: big and fancy but other than that it gave a normal feeling.<p>

"How boring..." I mumbled as I finished writing the document, it had been so long since I made the whole thing all by myself… I'm so mad to have been thrown a workload like that -like I was an underling. I like to choose the project, but not only did I got mixed in a very pointless one, but I was labeled as Starlight's underling. *Grrrr* "Me working under Her! What a joke!" I mumbled again extremely annoyed that Mei chased me away like that, acting all superior and stuff.

I stood up and looked proudly at the terms I have came up with, after reading the info I had gotten from one of the random girls on my way out. However as I was about to go back and gave Starlight the papers a strong wind started blowing and one of them stared flying in the wind.

"Wait!" I shouted as I started running towards the paper and caught up with it when I was really far away from the mansion. I looked around to the unfamiliar place. It didn't take me long to realize I had gotten lost, so I decided to PM Mei for directions before remembering that I still felt like murdering her. In the end I started walking around the crowded streets full of players who seemed to be doing one thing of another.

"Daaaarling, where are you?" I heard a high pitched cry and I turned around to see a woman who I had seen before chasing after the axe guy… Meaning he should be hiding somewhere. I decided to not mind it since it was none of my business, but then I spotted a overly familiar white tiger beastman. Our gazes tripped with each other and I felt a bolt in my body and started darting off before he could utter a sound.

"I… lost him." I wheezed and then hid in a dark alley, where I spotted the axe guy –who I knew had to be hiding nearby.

"We seem to have the same tastes in hideouts." He teased and I sat by his side.

"Still running away from that girl?" I asked in a nervous whisper and he nodded.

"Is the despicable person who badmouthed you and has a thing for you making you hide in here?"

"Apparently." I said helplessly and soon there was some silence. My heart was beating like crazy, Shen was around, and right now I can't see him.

_'What if he starts asking me about what I said to Liang? What if he uses the pretence of wanting to thank me to put me under his spell again?... That demon'_

The long minutes of heart pounding terror went by in complete silence. I could hear the roar oh his furry counterpart around the corner; and even if he was not as dazzling with that appearance, his eyes remained as hypnotic as ever... I started spacing out, while thinking of terrifying scenarios where he would turn me in his puppet with his demonic spells, when my shudders were broken by a hand tightly gripping my shoulder.

"Would you marry me?" The axe guy said all of a sudden, in a desperate tone- and I felt like my brain couldn't process his words.

"What?" I said in perplexity.

"If we are married in game they should stop chasing after us. It's a win-win situation. So would you marry me?"

I looked at the resolute guy who was kneeling on both his knees grabbing both my shoulders -in what had to be the less romantic marriage proposal of the story of second life- when I felt a bit upset and stood up.

"Ask me for it properly, there is a procedure for this kind of thing you know?" I demanded and he looked puzzled.

"Do you actually mean that?" He said before the voice of the girl called out to him once again. He then flinched and kneeled the traditional way and took my hand looking me in the eye. "Cute non-archer, would you marry me?" He said and I felt my face blushing.

"I do." and then noticed that, just like he had no idea of what my name was, I didn't know his either "Axe guy, I will become your wife."

After both of us said those words we couldn't help but chuckle. We had become engaged before knowing our respective names. Then we looked at each other for an instant, before walking side by side, PMing each other about how we were planning to lead our future married lif,e as we sneaked around to the nearest church –which he knew where it was- and then hurriedly –so hurriedly that I didn't even bother changing into my mage robe, that was more befitting of said ceremony that the archer gear I was wearing- we asked the bishop to start the ceremony.

I didn't hear all the nonsense the bishop was saying, since I spaced out boredly until my husband-to-be shook me to remind me that I was supposed to say my vows.

"Do you take Cao-cao as your husband to love him in good or bad, in sickness and in health?"

"I do." I answered and noticed that I didn't even notice when he said his 'I do'… I hope I never space out in my own wedding, if I ever happen to get married in real life.

"Now I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The bishop said and we looked at each other with eyes wide open. It had been an spur of the moment kind of thing, brought up in a moment of panic, so both of us seemed to have overlooked that part.

Under the impatient gaze of the one conducting the ceremony, my "husband" gave a step in my direction and placed a kiss on my forehead… more like over my mask, before we started walking awkwardly out of the church.

* * *

><p>After we came out of the church we sat in a café and started planning out things. It was pretty simple in fact. Both of us had a huge agility, since we both placed a considerable amount of points in speed to run away –I from the pain, and he from that woman- so it was going to be quite beneficial.<p>

"There is something bothering me." I said and looked down to his clothes. "I don't like how you are dressed. I know this is a marriage out of convenience, but I can't have my husband dressing like that around me!" I declared happy to take that out of my chest.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked a bit offended.

"_We_, are going shopping." I declared, then left some coins to pay for the bill and dragged him to the market, hopping I could soon get him out of those clothes.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>AN: I know I will get some flaming for this chapter -please send half of it to my beta who encouraged me to put this crazy chapter- but the weirdness of that particular in-game day is far from over… Review and comment, and don't think too much over what's coming… Also to the ones who think Shen and Darkness are better than the heroine or Starlight… You puzzled me with that as much as I probably puzzled you over with this one.<p> 


	34. Stubborn

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince blah blah blah, Yu Wo, you know the rest.

Previously in LK ICE:

"There is something bothering me." I said and looked down to his clothes. "I don't like how you are dressed. I know this is a marriage out of convenience, but I can't have my husband dressing like that around me!" I declared happy to take that out of my chest.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked a bit offended.

"_We_, are going shopping." I declared, then left some coins to pay for the bill and dragged him to the market, hopping I could soon get him out of those clothes.

.

.

.

**Warning.** I didn't have the heart to force my sweet beloved beta to, erm well... beta this chapter. I shudder just by imagining her creepy eyes shinning with scowl after I made a chapter she is bound to hate... And I decided to let her one more week of resting so the marks of the chains and whips get time to heal... Therefore, there might be more mistakes than usual, but still, if not I would probably deliver it late. So... New chapter is up! And I will go back to steady Monday releases, wooza!

* * *

><p><span>Ch29: Stubborn.<span>

I walked down the corridor with a plushie in my hands; I was still half sleep, It was midnight and it was raining."

"Nanny, why did you take us out of the bed? Miss Bunny was sleeping very happy and she is afraid of the darkness" I started going down the stairs step by step holding hands with my beloved Nanny.

She chuckled "Poor Bunny, but don't worry I'm really strong and I can protect Miss Bunny as well as my dear Alice"

_'I really love being spoiled by my nanny, whenever I'm with her I can't help but act all childish. She is my most favorite person. She is different from anyone else. Everyone else keep saying I'm really a cold kid at my back, but act all friendly with me and treat me kindly, I don't like the other workers, I don't like mom who never visits, I don't like dad who is always working and forces me to 'learn how to be a good bride' All I need to be happy is to be together with nanny forever, and I don't really think that this could ever change.'_

When we were about to reach the hall I gave Miss Bunny to Nanny "Please take her to the bed, she needs her beauty sleep. If she doesn't sleep she will be ugly in the morning"

_'I really can't let father see me with a plush toy, I'm too grown up for that.'_

Nanny patted my head and took my friend from my hands "Are you sure you don't want her to protect you? Maybe there is a really ugly monster behind the door and it could try to eat you"

I started trembling in fear but I tried my best to sound valiant "I'm a big girl, if there is a big monster I can defeat him, don't worry nanny I won't let him harm you or Miss Bunny. So if you hear me screaming you should run away with her, and she will protect you" My face was pretty much void of all expression like always, but she knew me all too well.

"Don't worry you don't have to go alone, I'll be back after taking her to the room and then we can go in together" She went away, leaving me all alone there. My heart was beating really fast and I was feeling really scared, I was about to meet a terrifying monster after all.

Nanny wasn't back yet when a voice called me from behind the door "Alice, come here" my father was there, but it was way too quiet 'Maybe the monster hasn't arrived yet! I have to warn father about the monster'

I came in.

_'I need to warn him about the danger, but manners are really important too'_ "Good night father" I bowed slightly as I saluted him in a respectful way.

He made signs for me to come close "Alice, this is my son 'Liang Liwei' your big brother" He looked proud pointing to a very tall man with a serious face.

I was momentanilly bewildered by father's expression, I had never seen him with that kind of happy look… However I really couldn't remember having a brother "I have a brother?" I spat with a monotone and steady voice, my expression was all stiff _'How come I have a brother? I don't think my father would lie to me in this kind of matter, did I forgot that I had one?'_

My father gave me a very reproachful look "You don't remember him? It's been a while since you saw him, and you were really small that time but I didn't think you would forget about him" he sounded really offended. On the other hand that other guy Liang looked highly disappointed.

For the first time in my life I learnt what the words 'awkward silence' meant. The heavy atmosphere was so hard to break, and I couldn't think of anything to say. I was inwardly panicking when another estranger entered through the door. The unknown man was about as tall as Liang, but other than his height there was nothing that was even remotely similar to him. The new arrival had long hair; that along with his body and clothes was wet form the rain, making his shirt transparent enough to slightly reveal his well developed body muscles. For some reason I couldn't stop myself from staring at him and my heart started beating abnormally… maybe because he was soaking wet and I had never seen a person in that state.

The mysterious guy's pretty face turned really sour after looking in our way "Lian Liwei Meng, I told you to walk slowly, this house is so big I got lost" I jolted as I heard the angry voice that came out of his slightly blue lips. It was clear now, the way my heart reacted to him must have been a warning_ 'Maybe this guy was the monster Nanny had warned me about? Not maybe, he must be the monster, I'm sure of it!'_

The monster pretended to be embarrassed, soon after and he blushed making my heart beat so hard that it could come out of my chest._ 'This guy is really scary, he really is a monster after all, I have to be careful around him'_

"I'm really sorry for my rude words Mr. Meng" he bowed deeply and looked father in his eyes "But I'm afraid that if I'm left behind, this Shen will fail in his role as a body-ward"

_'So this monster's name is Shen, he really looks human. But he won't be able to fool me; there are many types of monsters that can change their appearance to fool beautiful maidens like myself… What were those called? Vampires? Nop, those don't have a reflex and his can be seen in the overly polished ceramic floor. There were others… Of course! He must be a demon, maybe the other guy is a demon too, I see, they hypnotized father to think he had a son and they are here to take me away… or worst! Maybe father made a blood contract with them and now his soul is going to be taken away from him and he will be swept to hell. I can't let them realize I discovered what's going on… I will behave normally.'_

My father smiled and the guy –who I also suspect to be a demon- left. Father probably told him something while I was spacing out.

"Alice" the fake brother spoke to me for the first time and extended his hands like he was going to hug me with a big smile on his face.

_'Danger! the demon is approaching'_ when he was about to touch me I gave a few steps back before glaring at him with a really cold glare 'I won't let you fool me' I thought to myself.

"What's wrong Alice?" My father looked at me with disapproval and a peck of surprise "Why are you acting shy all of a sudden? Go there and hug your brother"

Even though his every word meant an order, the face he was wearing was not as scary as always, like he was influenced somehow by the presence of the 2 demons…_'My father has been fooled! But I won't, maybe I can break the trance if I know what it's about'_

"Why?" I said softly, not having the strength to raise my voice any louder.

Fortunately for me I saw my Nanny out of the door, and I gave her a S.O.S. look that only she could understand, begging her to rescue me "Little miss, hang in there" she told me almost telepathically. I nodded. Having her there watching over me gives me strength so I'm not as scared anymore.

However I saw the other demon entering the room not long afterwards and my heart went on disarray all over again. _'Now I'm really scared, nanny, saaaaaave me_' I wailed inwardly but this time she didn't notice.

The long haired demon, who had changed clothes and wasn't as wet anymore walked past me and handed the other one a purple box. The demon brother walked in my way and gave me the box. "I hope you like it"

_'He is good! His nervous smile doesn't look fake, but demon's are famous for deceiving and tempting.'_

I wasn't planning to take the box from him so I started a glaring contest

_ 'Good, he is starting to look nervous. Heh, You hadn't tough your scheme could fail'_ I smiled the faintest smile_ 'He probably wants to trick me too'_ But when I turned around and saw father looking at me with the same face he did after my third piano teacher quit, I decided that taking the box would be the less of two evils, if the other one was making father angry. I didn't change my face expression as -feeling as if I was unwrapping a bomb- I took the paper off. What I saw inside it was a real sized baby doll "A baby doll?" I looked up stone-faced in extreme annoyance _'So all this fuss to give me something this stupid? Baby dolls are for stupid girls who want to play house, I don't want something like that.'_

Not showing any apparent reaction towards the first present the stubborn fake brother gave me a box after another. Feeling really tired I opened each as he passed them; the second one had a tea set, the next one was a radio and various CDs, the next one had a dress that wasn't to my taste at all, and finally a rainbow colored ribbon who I couldn't be matched with anything in my wardrobe. All the presents were really off the mark. _'I guess this guy isn't a demon after all, how could a demon be so idiotic as to give things like these?'_

My brother smirked with a hurt expression "One present for each birthday I missed studding aboard" he said going from slightly depressed to heart broken.

'I guess I should make things clear, this kind of soft-hearted person can't be a demon.'

I opened my mouth to thank him properly but someone interrupted me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the other demon told me in annoyance… ah! Maybe this one isn't a demon either! "How dare you be so rude to your big brother, if you are receiving a present at least be grateful for it"

In a tonelessly way I replied -hiding my annoyance- "Thanks for the present big brother" I had already decided to thank big brother Liang out of courtesy anyway.

"Much better" The long haired guy smiled warmly as my big brother seemed to be slightly less depressed.

When I saw his smile my pulse went up and it was really hard to breathe.

_ What a charming smile! That's it, he is a demon for real, and my brother must be under his spell too!_

I left the room not looking back completely lost in thought, barely noticing my Nanny looking behind me with a slightly terrified expression -which is to be expected since there is a demon in that room.

_This is going to be hard, I'm nothing but weak little girl. With the knowledge about martial arts that I have now I couldn't even manage to defeat my fiancé, who is only a brat, so how could I hope to stand against a demon?_

_I will train and get stronger! Only I know the danger this demon implies; I'll protect myself and Nanny, I will rescue father from the clutches of the demon... And… help big brother along the way._

* * *

><p>"Miss, miss, you ok?" A very panicked store clerk shook me sacredly and I could barely hide my surprise as I noticed my 'husband' looking at me worriedly along with the rest of the costumers in the store.<p>

"Did something happen?" I asked dazedly as I came back to reality… well, virtual reality.

"Your avatar froce for over 30 minutes. We already called a game master -using the help feature in the menu- to fix the bug, but oddly she only asked your name and -after I told her- then she instructed me to not worry and wait for a bit." My husband explained and then added with a confused expression "The game master seemed completely unaffected, but when I mentioned you were my wife she almost exploded in anger… Do you have any connection to the game company?" He asked with a frown.

"Not really" I said and then Mei popped into my mind "But I am friends with someone who works as a game master" However after I looked at him I noticed that he was wearing something different "Are those the clothes you decided to try on?" I said and I looked at him with puzzlement.

"Yes why?" He said like there was nothing wrong with it.

"Why?" I said hotly "Nothing, it's perfect if you plan to go to a casting for an old-west movie, why are you wearing that hat?" I snatched the hat away, only to be angered further over his hat hair that looked extremely bizarre since it was a spiked hat hair.

"I like the hat!" He told me snatching it back from me "Plus like you are one to give advices over fashion, you look like a easy girl who is attempting to pass for an archer, you look completely ridiculous!" He exclaimed and I widened my eyes in surprise.

"What did you say?" I demanded "I work in the fashion industry, so I definitely know more about fashion than you do!"

"So you are a fashion designer, no wonder about that, designers always look like clowns" He said as he crossed his arms.

I looked at him with disbelief_ 'So I was not the only person who thinks that designers look like idiots with their choice of clothe_s'

"Pfft, I never thought I could ever be mistook for a fashion designer" I chuckled and then cleaned a tear away from my eyes "I'm an office lady" I clarified and then patted him on the shoulder.

"You are a really weird person, wifey" Cao-cao told me with an amused expression.

"Disappointed?" I asked with a smirk.

"Beggars can't be choosers" He said matter of factly but then added "Though I kind of am relieved to see that you are not a boring person, I would rather marry a person like you than a stiff serious person"

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" I asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mmmm" Cao-cao looked like he was pondering about that as well, when a really annoyed voice came from behind.

"YOU THICK HEADED MORON! ARE YOU FRIGGING STUPID?" Starlight came in and kicked my back making me stumbling forward, and luckily ended up being caught by my husband and not face on the floor.

It took me a moment to realize what had just happened, then I looked back at Mei who was wearing a really foul expression.

"I ask you to do just a little favor for me. I accept your stuck up terms, and then when I'm most stressed over my ringleader position you just walk away with a random stranger and get married? How dare you get married before me?... And why was I no invited to the wedding, you probably married a hottie…"

Starlight's face –that had turned purple from anger- started gaining a normal color when she saw me in the arms of my husband.

"So that guy you are so lovingly hugging is your new husband?"

"Who is lovingly hugging who? You pushed me into him!" I complained

"I never knew you were into cowboys" She added ignoring my retort; then her eyes turned all sparfly and I flinched. Then I quickly took the document I had been working out before and handed it to her.

"I finished the deal, so there is nothing you have to complain" I said huffily and saw as she started flipping the pages.

"Not bad" Starlight said and then she began dragging me away from the shop, and I could only look back apologetically at the very amused guy who waved back in return.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the stalker house… Mansion and Starlight shoved the papers to a random woman, before giving a couple of instructions. The woman looked up and nodded whole saying "This terms look extremely promising for a deal, as expected from Starlight-daren" the woman smiled and left.<p>

I was about to complain that she claimed the credit for it when Starlight spoke "You told me you didn't want people to bother you over your help, so there was no way helping it"

_'So it was like that…'_

"More importantly, explain me the marriage thing right now" Mei commanded and I shrugged.

"I… thought that now that I'm married Shen would stop chasing after me" I explained briefly.

"So you married that so-so guy to keep a bishie away from you? Are you mental?" She asked and she slapped me in the back of the head.

Then there was a very long pause, before Starlight magnanimously declared "Well, at least it was only an online wedding, so the payback won't be too big"

"You plan on getting revenge on me?" I asked with disbelief.

"Of course! After all not inviting your best friend to your wedding is a sin that can't go unpunished" She explained me with a kind voice her hand resting motherly over my shoulder.

"Mei" I said in anger but she ignored me.

"By the way how does that bishie's avatar look like?" Starlight asked me excitedly.

I looked at Starlight's drooling mouth, as she probably imagined him with a 30% beutification, when I happily crushed her dreams "He is playing as a white tiger beastman"

"No way!" She exclaimed indignatedly "Who was the game master who allowed such a gorgeous bishie to chose that race?"

"You know that players have freedom to choose right?" I asked neutrally.

"Not when the payer is a bishie. I won't forget whoever made such a eye candy go to waste"

"Well, he certainly is good looking and charming…" I said as the memories of a soaked wet demon started intruding my mind all over again.

"What were you thinking just now?" Starlight demanded as she stared intendly into my face "You are completely red, and have this smitten expression…"

"Huh?" I voiced and then I noticed I had become completely flustered.

"Ok, enough of this stupidity. You are in love with the guy" She declared.

"With who?" I asked confusedly.

"With the bodyward"

"Which bodyward?"

"Your brother's bodyward, who else?" Starlight's tone came exasperated and it took me a couple of minutes to get what she was implying.

"Of curse not!" I denied right away "When he is around I-"

"Your heart start racing, you feel like floating, your face reddens, your heart start beating faster, your tongue becomes a knot and your brain stops functioning properly. Am I right?" Starlight asked and I nodded feeling bewildered over the fact that she voiced all the things I was feeling so easily.

"That's what it feels to be in love" Starlight crossed her arms.

"I'm… In love with Shen?" I asked feeling at lost.

"You are crazy about the guy" She affirmed and I felt my face going tomato red -probably form anger.

"I'm not in love with him" I denied.

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!" She insisted and then took a step in my direction "If you are not in love with him, then why does it seem like you are" She said irritably "Your foolishness is getting old already"

"I'm not in love with Shen" I finally declared and then started stuttering "He might be very good looking and his eyes are so dreamy and his lips are so soft… but I'm certainly not in love with him" Then I logged off feeling completely mad at Mei for being so stubborn over the matter.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked little Alice. I… kind of wrote most of the first flashback a long time ago, planning to release it in ch.6, not ch.29.<p>

Review and comment. And look forwards to the next ones… Things are going to get messy in a couple of chapters from now *evil grin*


	35. Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince… And seriously wonder if I could cheat anyone into believing I do.

Warning, this chapter is not betaed, wont be betaed and... you got the point. If you see that there is something too big let me know.

* * *

><p><span>Ch.30 Happiness<span>

I woke up extremely flustered as Shen kept on polluting my every thought.

"Stupid Mei" I mumbled and then I got up of the bed, walking towards my closet to change into sport clothing. The clothes were loose, and comfortable. Then just after been ready I got a flashback.

_"So, Alice, is like this. If you mix this soap with vinegar in water it will make the glass spark grealtly and you can save in the purchase of the soap. Then if you dry the glass with the old newspaper it becomes even better" Nanny explained to me as she handed me a newspaper to help her along._

_"But… Didn't father give you money to buy the more expensive one?" I asked confusedly._

_"Your father is a really cheap person, if not for the fact the he is such a clean freak he would have never employ any of us. So, since he is like that, he pays us a misery, but is willing to spend a fortune in cleaning product; that is why we make estimates on the prices and ask him exactly what it would cost if we did buy those ones. Then we simply make things the old way, mixing the right products and make do with the money we save by doing so"_

_"Is that enough? I mean, I doubt you can save too much with just that"_

_"Heh, that's where you are mistaken. Is not only for supplies over cleaning the windows, but also learning where to get the food cheaper, making him believe that the cleaning can't be done with brand new cleaning product… There are so many little things we can make to get ourselves what is left to make our salaries decent"_

_"Isn't that a bad thing?" I asked a bit confused._

_"Technically it is. But Miss Alice, think about it. If we were fired and other girls start working here they will buy the products that were indicated, do as they are told. They would spend the exact same amount we do, but would be a lot poorer, and since they would be dissatisfied they would quit and so would be the next ones he employed... We are actually making him a favor" She declared "Listen well Miss Alice, if you ever want those under you to be loyal to you, you must pay them what they believe that they deserve to be paid. If they ask for an amount that you consider too exorbitant don't hire them since no matter if you pay them a good salary they will play tricks behind your backl"_

I gave a little nod and then found myself standing in front of my room's door.

As I stepped out of my room there was uncle, dressed in his spot clothes as well "Good morning little flower" He said with a smile as I came out of the room.

I joined uncle for the stretching exercises, and promptly told him about how the medicine started working while I was playing second life and the things that I had done in-game.

"You got married?" He asked me incredulously, halting his warm-up exercises.

"Yeah, I married this guy Cao-cao. He and I are in similar situations you see, I was running away from Shen and he also has his own stalker to shake away, so we decided to join forces"

"I see… And what is your opinion about him?" He inquired.

"Well, he is not good looking, but he is not ugly. However he has a terrible fashion sense. His face is not bad, but he is too bulky and his hair is a mess…" Then I started rambling and complaining over his attire and saw him chuckle.

Uncle finished his exercises and then looked out for a towel, and signaled for me to accompany him out for a jog. I nodded and then took a towel for myself "How is your side on the project over the next branch going?" I asked uncle as we got into the elevator.

"It's going pretty well, the building is pretty much finished and we should have everything ready in time for the Spring Festival next month. What about your side?" He asked calmly and the elevator opened with a cling.

"I finished with everything related to the loans from the bank, made a list of possible busyness partner in P city, the commercial routes, and finished making an inventory of the machinery, clothes and am currently working in a market study to decide the trend that would be most popular according to the fashion tendencies."

"Sounds like you have been working hard" He praised and then looked at me with doubt "You have not been overworking your employs over it, have you?"

Uncle turned away from me, his eyes still inquisitively as we opened the door of the building so he could make some exercise outside.

"I haven't. Since now I have a lot more time things have been going particularly smooth. I think that maybe it is due to the fact that now I can work directly in the office, I don't have to worry about going to the university and I have no more maid related stuff to do"

"Maid related?" He asked at me with amusement.

"Yup, this morning I had a flashback involving them. I was learning some tips on how to clean windows, and by the way things felt, it was like that kind of thing was a common occurrence" I said and then shrugged, to think that I the same Nanny that took care of me so fondly in the other memory would teach me such a flawless way of scam.

Uncle, who was oblivious to the fact that the maid-related stuff were a lot more harmless than they were smiled "Well, it probably is so. After all you have mentioned the maids a couple of times, and according to you, they helped you get in and out without your family finding out about it" As Uncle finished saying that statement we both started jogging in silence. We would not speak until we had gotten back; that was for sure.

We spent the next 45 minutes in silence, as we moved at the same speed one next to the other. The cold wind messed with the locks of my hair that I could not manage to get into the ponytail. Then uncle moved his towel up to his forehead, pausing to regain is breath.

"It seems that I have become out of shape" He gasped and I simply stopped despite the fact that I was not tired at all.

"We should rest" I exclaimed and then spotted a bench nearby, and pointed to it. Unlce quietly nodded and then we were both sitting there. As soon as I sat the image in front of my eyes changed, and I was sitting in this very same park, under the shadow of a tree.

_"Aliiiice" "Miss Aliceeee, where are you?" A voice came from the vicinity and I hid into a bush, secretly peeking in the conversation two maids were having._

_"I can't believe you lost her!"_

_"Me? You were in charge of her, don't blame it on me"_

_"And you were the one who suggested to sneak out with the little miss, so don't try to dump all the responsibility on me"_

_"Fine, but that's not important anymore. What are we going to do now? If we come back without the little miss we will be severely reprimanded by the boss."_

_"Geeze, that little girls sure is troublesome" A third voice came from my right, and 3 more of them appeared, making 5 maids in front of me now._

_Then I started running somewhere until I reach a big mansion. __I sat on the floor for a moment to catch my breath. Then I looked to the tree that grew in front of the neighbor's house, before I started climbing over it. Once I was on top of it I walked over the wall of their house to the one outside mine, until a sturdy tree was inside the mansion and then, jumped to that one, descending branch by branch until I had safely reached the ground. Once inside I walked towards the window of the bathroom of the first floor, which was always open and sneaked in._

_"Nanny" I called in a monotone as I spotted Nanny in the usual place in front of the kitchen._

_"Alice" She called at me excitedly "So you are back from the park. Weird, I didn't hear the girls coming"_

_"I came on my own" I explained with no expression "I got bored and came back"_

_"On your own?" She asked me confusedly, but then the phone rang._

_"She is here with me" She exclaimed neutrally and then she added "You should come back as well, is getting late and the boss will arrive anytime soon" Then she hung the phone and looked at me with a frown._

_I blinked innocently, not knowing what I had done wrong. Then I opened my eyes I was again next to my uncle._

"How long was I gone?" I asked dazedly.

"About 5 minutes… You were remembering something? I thought you were just spacing out" He exclaimed with surprise.

"You sound like Mei" I mumbled angrily.

"She must be a wise woman then" He joked.

"We should go back" I declared reluctantly. I really didn't want to go to work today; specially since today a lawyer from 'Meng's' will come to negotiate the terms of the loan, over the money I offered Liang to get back into business. The call I had made back then to the bank to ask them to not auction the company for the money they had yet to pay. *Siiiigh* To think that now I own the president of the bank a favor.

"Was that another flashback?" Uncle asked me with curiosity and I shook my head.

"I was spacing out, sorry" I said embarrassedly.

"Oh! It looks exactly the same!" He laughed and then he stretched his hand to help me up "Want to race all the way back? The looser has to interview the new applicants"

"Isn't that strictly part of your job?" I asked.

"I'm going to lose anyway, so it should be OK" He said cheerfully and then started running ahead all by himself.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and then hurried behind "That's cheating"

We raced all the way back. Within a minute I had gotten the lead, but still kept my pace slow, so he would not be left too behind, since he might get tired again. It took him about 5 minutes to stop and wheeze for air.

"Unlce" I exclaimed in alarm, and soon stopped by his side "Are you ok?"

"Just, one second" he gestured and then he looked up at me "I didn't notice I had become so old"

"You are not that old" I declared, then I waited until his breath had gone back to normal. Then as if nothing had happened he started running once again. Then he stopped once more, then another wait, then another race… I could only smile at his spirit. I could imagine how he had been when he was younger, and although I hate kids I got this weird notion that he as a kid must have been really cute.

When we reached the building (I won of course) I couldn't help but wonder if he was aware that we could have made it back faster walking given how much time we had wasted in every pause he made for breath. After we had arrived home It was a matter of minutes to go up, shower, get dressed and be ready for work. It was so easy getting used to this kind of lifestyle. I don't remember what was my routine before moving in with uncle, but I doubt there could be anything better than this.

We sat one next to the other in uncle's car as he drove.

"I'm really happy right now" Uncle exclaimed and I turned in his way with a smile.

"Why is that?"I asked curiously and he smiled back.

"I don't know if you remember this, but a long time ago I told you that I always wanted to have a family, a big one, with lots of kids playing in the garden of a big house… Well, I didn't exactly get that one, but I feel that having you in my life is even better" He said and put a hand over my head "Little Flower, thanks for having been born in this world"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, I knew that he would have been a great father "Why did you never married?" I asked curiously.

"I did once, a long time ago. But it didn't work in the end. I loved my wife and she loved me, but… we couldn't have children. She left me behind eventually and married someone else, but I never found anyone who I loved that way again."

"But aren't you lonely sometimes?" I asked calmly.

"Not anymore" He said ruffling my head and I couldn't help but smile.

"But… what if you do feel lonely?"

"If that ever happens I would just have to give a you a call, or I could also call Fa or Jiao, if I did I know you will leave whatever you were doing and come to my side. That fact alone keeps me from been lonely, since I feel like I carry you with me all the time"

"Uncle" I said softly and looked away, suddenly feeling really guilty. I had been saying over and over how incomplete I have been feeling since I found out I was not really me, that my name was an Alias, that my background story is a fake and that I left behind a past and a family, my real family. I must have hurt uncle.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed and he stopped the car at one side of the road.

"Little flower, hear me well. No matter what you decide to do I will keep on loving, looking out for you, because to me you are the best daughter a man could ever hope to get"

"A daughter?" I said feeling surprised "Aren't you supposed to love as a niece?"

"Might be so, but even if that's how it should be I can't see you like a niece. I can see you like an equal, like a partner and like a daughter, but uncles are not supposed to be the ones chasing one the men who eye their nieces, or the ones to scold, or raise. So to me you are my daughter, therefore I will protect you like a father should."

"A father…" I trailed distractedly

Then he let go of me softly and I could feel like I wanted him to keep looking at me for a little longer with that fatherly smile, and hug me and joke around with me every morning "I'm really selfish" I said softly as he checked the mirrors of the car "Would it be ok if I let go? If I forget everything? Would it be too wrong of me to want to be selfish and not care about Liang or Meng's anymore?" I looked into his eyes as he turned to see me with a calm face "Uncle. I want us to become family"

"We are family" He said with a smile.

"I know, but… I think I would be blessed to be known as your daughter. I know that it might sound a bit stupid at this point, but… Would you become my father?"

"You want me to adopt you?" He asked with perplexity.

I quietly nodded feeling really embarrassed "I want it to be official, and I want to go for the proper procedure not asking Fa-gege or Jiao-jie for help. I know that Long Zhuo Xia is nothing but an alias. But I feel that I could become her more real, if at least being your family in the eyes of the law was true"

Uncle wordlessly let go of the wheel and hugged me really tight. I could hear his heart beating faster as he squished him to an inch of my life.

"Nothing would make me more happy" He said to my ear and a couple of tears fell over my shoulder. If it were anyone else I would have hit them, but this was uncle, so I could only feel happy and I let myself be buried in his big broad chest that felt so warm as tears started falling from my eyes as well.

Right then and there I knew it for sure, without the need of knowing anything about my past. This is the happiest I have ever been in my life. So I will be selfish only this once. Alice, forgive me. I just want to stay like this a little bit longer, so please don't hate for not having room for you in my life. But don't worry, if you are there anywhere inside of me, I want you to be at ease, I will take care of the people you once loved the same way you did.

"We are going to be late if we don't get going" I reminded him and we looked at each other briefly.

"I'm not going to work today" He declared all of a sudden.

"Why?" I asked with confusion. Wasn't because of work that we took this road in the first place?

"I'm sick" He declared proudly in the most unconvincing way "And since I'm so very sick, isn't it normal that my very cute little niece, my only family in the world stays behind to take care of this dying old man?" He asked dramatically

"You are only in your fifties" I said automatically, then it hit me. Did he just imply that we should…

"Let's take some vacations! To celebrate that we will officially become family, is not every day that I got myself such a capable daughter"

"Uncle…"

"Come-on, try calling me daddy" He said excitedly.

"Father" I said feeling completely awkward.

"Daddy" He corrected but then after seen my flushed face he negotiated "Ok, I will settle for dad if we extend the sick leave from a day to a week"

I pondered over it. I have all the papers done at least a month in advance, so my leaving for a week should not bring the company any damage. If I restrain myself of taking any new project for a week…

"Fine" I finally agreed "But if we are taking one week of vacations, who is going to be at the head of the company?"

"Jiao" He said matter-of-factly.

I could hear Jiao-jie reprimanding uncle for pushing everything into her. I need to make some damage control.

I took out my phone and dialed a random person in my team "Mister Dun. I need to ask you a personal favor"

**"What is it Miss Long?"**

"I need you to take care of the negotiations with the people from Meng's. And keep me informed about it."

**"Are you not taking care of it Miss Long?"**He asked a bit puzzled, since I insisted in taking care of it personally.

"Something came up. A family issue" I explained

**"Is the president alright?" **He asked worriedly.

"He is apparently sick" I said as I looked in his way, feeling that I was doing something unforgivable.

**"Is it too bad?"**

"Not quite. He is just stressed, so we are taking a week of vacations so he can rest" I lied and then felt really upset over the fact that "Daddy" was looking at me like I was doing something completely fun.

"I see" He said sounding a bit relieved.

Then completely out of guilt I added "Since I'm taking the week free you guys probably wont have much to do, so choose 3 of you to stay behind just in case and 2 of you to help out Mrs. Hxu Jiao; the rest can take the week as a paid vacations. And, so things are fair the week after that the ones who stayed behind will be getting the same amount of paid free days"

The guy on the other side of the phone remains quiet, in what I assumed was speechlessness, since in all my years working for them I have never given them any spontaneous vacation.

"Put me someone else on the phone" I ordered "Just in case you decided that you just had an hallucination" I explained and heard the guy give a incredulous "Heh" Before passing me to another one of my team, and then I proceeded to say the exact same thing I had said a moment before. Then after the second one had also turned speechless I hung the phone.

"Now what?" I asked uncle… No, dad.

"Well, I think that first we should make it official and then go to the beach"

"Call Jiao-jie" I commanded feeling like nagging him in revenge for doing so every time I did something of this sort.

"Can't we have someone of your team tell her?" He said boredly.

"If you keep this up I will register you as my son instead of becoming your daughter" I threatened seriously and he laughed.

"Ok, fine. One way or another we should go to make it official" He said and then he got the car out of the place he had parked it in, and gave a turn in the opposite direction to the office.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: First of all I'm so sorry I was late (I never thought I would). I wrote this chapter several times (lets say I have 2 NGs of over 1800 words). Began with it being about her freaking out over her feelings for Shen for a bit, forget it after the first flashback (ok that much remained the same) then start having horrible flashbacks and have a break down… Then when the time for publishing it came I was so very mad at myself for writing such a cruel chapter. I mean this is not even a decisive moment and I made her suffer like that?<p>

Also, my sweet beloved beta is having a really hard time in her life. They took away her computer... Mean evil parents grrr... And yup, just in case my sweet beloved beta is the same creepy beta I mention from time to time. Its a wonder how someone so creepy can be so loveable... *starts rambling stupid things about my beta until I freak all my readers out*

Anyway, this one was fluffy and loving… But since I did something like this I declare that next chapter all hell will broke loose! Look forward to it ^_^


	36. No chapter this week

**Announcement**

This week I won't be uploading any chapter. I have an inner struggle over the love interest and it keeps me away from thinking about anything else. In return for your understanding I promise a chapter or two over how it would have ended if I chose another guy instead of the final love interest... If you are interested that is.

I want to thank the people who participated in the fairy contest. It's still open and without a winner, so if anyone still wants a go for it fell free to do so.

Once again, I'm really very sorry. I will make the upcoming disasters worth the wait. Also I would love to point out to the people who read the crossovers that if a crossover with my story comes out, it doesn't mean that I will be publishing my POV any time soon. So don't refresh until they appear since I'm chronologically far behind Clockwork AE; meaning it will take me weeks, even months to get to the next crossover chapter.

I love you guys, I hope I can settle over it so I can publish next Monday.


	37. The more the merrier

Sorry I have been absent for so long. I have had a slump, plus I was trapped in the wonder of how a smut scene related by Alice would be like… you can't picture right away either, can you? Anyway, the point of this AN, is not to tell you this chapter is having smut, because frankly that's not the case. What I mean to say here is that I will be making some changes in my story, since I realized that there it would be a lot better if I put more Chinese words in it. So, this is the list of changes I will like you to have in mind.

"Big brother" = Dage

"Little flower" = Xiǎohuā

"Little sister"= Mèimei

Ok, other than that, I will be changing the order of names and last names, like Zhuo Xia Long, will be now called Long Zhuo Xia, since it's normal for Chinese people to put last names before the name; having said that, you can proceed to read the chapter.

And… for those wanting to see hell break loose… I had to think it over, and drop it. But it might happen not too long in the future… well story-wise.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: 12 Prince belongs to Yu Wo, but the epicness of this fanfic belongs to me... sadly this chapter is far from epic *sobs* well, having said that, read.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31: The more the merrier<span>

I logged in Second Life with one mission: To fend off Shen, once and for all. Naturally I looked to for husband, with a resolute expression and the dragged him into a shopping mall. The first step of my plan was to make the guy look at least presentable, even if I had to spend all day convincing him about it. In the end we reached an agreement, I would choose the clothes for the moment I broke the news to Shen, and he would chose mine for the moment I met his stalker… I should have not agreed to his terms.

"That's too boring, try something with more color. Maybe something red and black" Cao-cao said to the girls of the shop, as if the clothes h had handed me were not outrageous enough.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that!" I complained loudly as the grisl came back with a very tall wig, that resembled a lot to the ones worn by the ancient French royalty… except from the fact that it was split in 2 colors like the hair of 'Cruella De Vil', replacing the white part for blood red. Truly a hideous wig. And that was not all! He got a lot of matching horrible clothes, shoues and accessories.

"Why not?" He asked me upset "Is because it's red isn't it? I think they should have them in blue as well."

"Even if they DO have it in blue I wouldn't wear that kind of stuff"

"Why?" He insisted as he raised a bland wristband with spikes and a matching bulldog collar.

"Because I can't even bear to look at those, so how do you expect me to wear them?" I complained.

"Then why you can choose my clothes and I can't choose yours?" He demanded.

"Because" I trailed as calmly as I could, still wanting to burn this shop with every piece of clothes in it and him with it "I'm trying to make you look human, but you are only trying to make me look like a circus freak!"

"I don't care what you think, if you want to choose my clothes, then I will choose yours"

"FINE!" I finally agreed "Buy whatever you want, but you will pay for it, and in return you can't say anything about what I will buy for you" I said threateningly.

"Agreed" He said and then he ended up fishing for a black leather full body thing, the dog collar and the matching bracelet… I was thanking god that he didn't get the wig when he got a small red one, but that include a very ridiculous tea-shaped hat, with matching colors that seemed made of foam… well it only seemed like it, it was heavy as hell, so it was not foam.

I walked out of the store looking like I had tried and succeeded in betraying all the principles in what to wear. Now I didn't want my husband to look human, and Shen disappeared from my mind. Now my objective was making him look even more ridiculous than what he made me look like.

_'This is war' _I declared mentally before dragging him into a several shops… I think I should have gone to every shop in Infinite City, but finally I accomplished my objective.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this?" He asked with disbelief as I shoved him a rainbow colored afro -that looked extremely ridiculous- along with the orange shirt with dots -that had a rather radioactive color, and was said to glow in the darkness.

"I think it suits you perfectly" I said mockingly and then put a pair of purple glasses on his face "Now I only need a red nose and you would be the perfect clown"

I saw his face burn with anger "So you have dragged me all around the city for 2 hours just to make me look like clown?"

"Of course!" I declared "If not how are we supposed to match? I mean, given how I already look like a gothic-seudo-vampire-circus-freak nothing else will do"

What followed after my very fired-up comment, we started quarreling like crazy.

"So, if you are going to be like this, two can play the same game" He huffed.

"Bring it on hubby" I said as I took out my sword out.

"You asked for it wifey" He roared back, taking out his axe.

"Daaaaarliiiiing, where are yoooouuuuu?" A high pitched voice interrupted our stupid quarrel; however, instead of pausing by our side the woman kept out calling for "her darling" and passed by us, not recognizing Cao-cao, who was still wearing the clothes that I so diligently chose for him.

Several minutes passed and then the woman's voice grew further and further.

"To think all I had to do to not be recognized by that crazy fangirl was letting you chose what I would be wearing… I guess that looking like a walking joke also has its benefits"

"Fangirl?" I asked with some curiosity "Could it be that you are a musician?" I asked as the possibility popped in my mind along with the memory of Starlight's followers.

"You knew?" He said sounding cheated "So you planned all of this to get closer to me, the nerve of your!"

"Is that a yes?" I asked uncertain, not having a clue of what he was talking about.

"Are you playing dumb?" He asked with suspicious as he took off the purple glasses and the afro. "You obviously recognized me as DH, The vocalist of 'Lethal Poison'"

I looked at him with incomprehension before stating "Is that the name of a band? It's kind of redundant"

He looked at me with slightly wide eyes, then he stared at my face like he was looking for something in there "Are you serious?" He finally asked.

"Serious about what?"

"Do you even listen to music at all?" He said with anger.

"No" I replied shortly.

"That explains it"

"Does that mean you are a musician?" I asked -in confusion- once more and he nodded.

"I'm a singer, a very famous one… Have you _really_ never heard anything about Lethal Poison?"

I shook my head and he started listing some band names (or so I think) but I could not recognize even a single name.

"What music do you hear then? I named about every band and singer I could think off, and you deny knowing any of them… have you been living under a rock or something?"

"Of course not" I grumpily denied "I know a lot of musicians, like Beethoven and Litz and…" I continued to ramble on names of classic compositors. I knew a lot of them, especially since my father had hired so many instructors to make them teach me how to play the piano… Huh?

I paused on my speech witnessing what it felt like a far away memory, of a man-shaped blur looking at me and insulting me while another blur stood next to it, nodding in agreement. I tried to focus on the memory of the first blur's face, but the only thing I could point about its features was that he had a very thick pair of eyebrows on his face.

"… Thick eyebrows" I said dazedly as I half-came back of my very unwanted flashback. I had already decided not to be Alice anymore, but my stupid brain keeps doing whatever it pleases. It's the 8th one I have gotten since I declared I would let my past behind. But try as I might I can't control them… Stupid medicine, I have already stopped taking it for two four and it still keeps working.

"I know that band!" Cao-cao chirped, pulling me out of my trance "But to think you would like that band… I guess that there are people with all kind of tastes…" He babbled, but I stopped paying him attention as I wondered what kind of retard band could have come up with the idea of naming his name 'Thick Eyebrows', and secretly hopped that the music the band played was not as weird sounding as its name… Not that I would know, all music sounds exactly the same for me.

"…If my manager heard I have been playing this game and gotten married to you, he would get really mad. Me getting married goes against the band's image... Well, if I had joined a game to be rebellious and married someone important it would have been ok, since scandals are usually good for an artist's career."

I looked at him in silence, and after hearing what he just said there was no way in hell I would let him know that I _am_ a famous person. A scandal would damage the career of any woman in my position, basically having the opposite effect than it would for his.

"I won't say a thing" I assured him "I promise you I won't tell a soul, and I never break a promise, so you can be at ease"

"Thanks" He told me with a little smile "Now let's get some normal clothes, the both of us look like fools"

I felt the urge to murder him right there and then. Even if I was somewhat relieved that he didn't have such a wicked fashion sense, he had made me look like a fool on purpose. Damn hubby.

Fifteen minutes latter…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked him as I leaned over his arm.

We were seating on the border of 'Infinite Fountain' -a very easy to spot place- with our normal clothes acting all lovey-dovey.

"Of course it will!" He whispered to my ear. From an outsider's perspective it must have looked like we were flirting.

I was getting bored to death and feeling like pushing away his heavy head away. I looked down on his clothes and felt nauseated, so for the sake of peace I closed my eyes in order to avoid looking at him. Then, all of a sudden I felt myself being pushed backwards and falling into the fountain.

"You bitch" I heard as I sat, completely wet in the fountain's water "He is mine" She roared, pulling the man into her.

*Slap* "How dare you put a hand on my wife?" Cao-cao said furiously.

"Wi-wife?" She stammered

"I won't forgive anyone who harms my beloved" He pushed her away and helped me up and pulled me into him in just one move, making him look cool… Well, almost cool, since the clothes ruined all the potential epicness of the motion.

The woman looked like she had just been cheated, but she probably looked like she nailed the lie, since she declared "If you are lovers, prove it. I bet you are using her as an excuse to turn me down, if that's not the case kiss her right here, right now"

"As you please. I will kiss her to show you the extent of our burning love" he declared, then came on my way and gave me a peck over my lips "See? The passion of our love burns hotter than the flames in hell" He said dramatically, glaring at her all the while.

"You call that a passionate kiss?" She questioned and I couldn't agree more. He calls that thing a hot kiss?

"What would you call it then?"

I sighed, watching them continuing their exchange over how that kiss counted as proof or not. Getting extremely irritated after 5 minutes of hearing their bickering, and not feeling like keep on seeing this I snapped. "Hubby"

"What?" He said turning on my way, but instead of an answer I kissed him over the lips once, then putting a hand over a side of his face, so the woman couldn't see his disbelieving expression I turned the light kiss into a deep one, frenching him with the same way She kisses me, since he is a demon, who learn to kiss in hell itself, so... that should make it a hot kiss, right? I kept my passionate kiss until I saw the woman run away in tears.

"Problem solved" I declared when she disappeared from my sight. Happy to have fullfiled my side of the deal I smiled proudly, and looked towards Cao-cao, was about to ask him to sit again on the fountain border, in the hopes of doing the same to finally fend of Shen, but my smile vanished when I saw his blushing face, that had a smitten expression.

"Whoa" he said dazedly after a while.

"What?" I asked him with a frown.

"That kiss" He trailed, making me wonder if there was something weird in it "Let's do it again!" He said pulling me into him in a flirty way.

I felt confused "Why should I? That girl is already gone, so there is not a need for such things"

The man put an expression that had a mixture of disbelief and anger, opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but I didn't pay him any attention since a voice called me from the PM system.

**"Where are you?" **Mei asked not bothering to greet me.

"Infinite Fountain" I replied.

**"Great" **She declared, then suddenly cut the conversation.

I looked dazedly at nothing in particular when suddenly something landed on top of my head.

"Jiejie, I missed you so much!" Said the childish, high-pitched voice, of the thing sitting over my head.

I looked up when the weight lifted, and up in the sky there was a little fairy. I followed it with my eyes, as it flew until it was floating in a standing position right in front of me.

"I'm so glad you found youre sister" A random unknown woman with a moved expression said, and another 5 others nodded and showed equally moved expressions.

"Puck, don't forget about us" "We will miss you" were the first two of what it seemed to be a chain of never-ending farewells, that were said as the group waved their hands away and left to who-knows-where.

I was completely distracted over the completely random situation... Apparently I seemed to have a little brother... I guess that I should have asked if I had any more relatives, but they should have told me so... Stupid amnesia... Oh no! If one of my brothers recognized me then it means that it will be a matter of time that Liang-Dage does too...

I started to panic inwardly, feeling endless waves of despair and didn't so much pay any attention to my didi.

"So this is your husband" The fairy-didi said looking extremely angry to Cao-cao who had was standing next to me. The little fairy took a sword out of his pouch and pointed it at the guy's nose, being barely a few centimeters away from him "Who do you think you are? How dare you lay your hands on my Xiǎohuā (little flower)?"

I saw the guy flinch in fear and back away a couple of steps. I raised my eyebrow over my nickname and looked into the fairy's face and it was a matter of seconds before something clicked on my brain "Dad?" I said probingly and he turned on my way, making me almost faint when I recognized the man...

What the hell was he doing here?

Dad turned his extremely angry green eyes towards my husband and with an extremely threatening voice he roared "Scram" and Cao-cao was nowhere to be seen in the split of a second after being yelled at by the extremely intimidating an imposing fairy that had an aura even more terrifying that that of a demon's...

Sheathing the toothpick sword he looked at me with a smile and waved one of his little hands with a cheeky attitude.

"Why are you here?" I managed to ask, after opening and closing my mouth several times.

"I had to meet this husband of yours, so I could meet him, and give him my best wishes over your relationship" He said warmly.

"But… you chased him away" I pointed out dryly.

"Oh, that's something between men Xiǎohuā, so it's normal if you don't understand. But believe me when I tell you that it was the normal way for a father to greet the man his daughter is meeting for the first time. So I decided to follow the tradition, after all, that was the most polite thing to do."

"But-" I began, many questions coming to my mind.

"Xiǎohuā" dad interrupted me before I could say anything else "Have I ever lied to you?" He asked me with a sad expression.

Feeling extremely guilty that I had hurt him with my doubts I shook my head.

_Dad had come all the way here to greet my husband for my sake, since he is such a polite gentleman, how could I doubt him?._

Opening my mouth once again to talk, I let out my voice come out extremely apologetic "I trust you dad so -even if I don't get it- I Know you are right" I ended with a firm nod.

"Good" He said nodding in return, wings flapping rapidly behind his back making him remain floating in midair.

"Why are you a fairy?" I asked blinking in perplexity.

"Well, you see. I talked to Miss Hsu, told her about my worries and asked her for some advice since I wanted to come to your side as fast as possible. She told about the races and explained to me that becoming a fairy would be the best choice since the newbie village was near this city and people would easily level me up…" He trailed and then began to explain the benefits of being a fairy.

I felt my eye twitch as I kept hearing his list of stupid reasons, such like people could carry him everywhere and could save on food expenses, potions... I felt completely certain that this was Mei's revenge over my marriage.

"STARLIGHT, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled on the private chanel, but the system notified that she had blocked my PMs, making me even more angry over the fact that I could not vent my frustrations.

"Xiǎohuā, are you listening to me?" dad asked me with a frown.

"Yes" I replied trying very hard to keep my temper on check.

_I'm SO going to kill Mei when I see her… How dare she brainwash my dad?_

"Good" He said with a nod before flaying a little lower and extending his hand "Then you should call me Puck from now on, since that's my avatar's name" He said with a smile before adding "And… I would like you to pretend that you are my big sister. You see such an old person like me shouldn't be playing this kind of thing. So would you let this dying old man, who came here to spend his last moments with his beloved daughter call you Jiejie?" He ended blinking cutely at me.

I frowned and put a pouting expression over his dramatic words as he looked at me with an eager -blinking- look… Geeze I can never say no to him when he looks like me like that "Fine!" I grumpily agreed.

"Then… Are you inviting me to join your team?" He asked and looked at me with extremely expectant eyes.

I looked at him for a while, the idea of having my dad around me in game looking like that…

"Join my team" I said with a big smile, I was wondering if I would have had to spend the time from now, to the day of the concert playing alone, so it was great that I could spent even so much time together with him.

Raising his arm -as he went up a couple of centimeters- he voiced a "Yay!" and then sat on my shoulder "Now let's go mob-hunting!" he said pointing his sword to the front.

Looking at the metal toothpick -at his hand- and the cute attire over his body, I asked him carefully "What level are you?"

"11" He replied right away, still maintaining a cocky pose, behaving like it was something really cool "Now I can protect you from all harm" He ended with proud and I looked at him with a smile.

_How is a level 11 fairy going to protect me?_

"If you are here to protect me then I have nothing to fear" I said chuckling, before ruffling his hair with my index finger "Let's go mob-hunting then" I said excitedly, rising up my sword again.

Then we exchanged happy looks and I started walking towards the forest. Secretly planning to level him up, before he realized that level 11 was actually a super low level.


	38. From the eyes of a fairy

Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince and never will... now on with the chapter.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Ch32: From the eyes of a fairy<span>

I opened my eyes and looked up to the sky, enormous trees raised up to the sky. Everything looked so big and pretty. I looked around and my eyes soon got stuck on my daughter, she was throwing away arrows in a way that defied all the laws of physics. I smiled widely as she failed to shoot a mob that was so big that it would have been almost impossible to miss, yet she managed to do so. Then when it got closer she used the bow to smack it on the head and after a long while of running around and hitting the enemy like a hundred times she gave the final blow by stabbing the unknown creature with an arrow in its eye.

**System notification: Player Windy defeated mutant chimera. Player Windy is now level 86.**

**System notification: Player Puck has reached level 20.**

I stood up from the branch I had been lazily sat on and went on her way to see the lot. There were coins, some small knifes and the claws of the creature.

"What are those for?" I asked curiously as she put the claws in her pouch.

"I have no idea. But I´m positive Starlight does, so I will take them with me and ask her latter" She calmly declared as she put them in her pouch. Then she stood up and picked me up and put me on her shoulder "Let's go back to the city. I will treat you to something cool! Starlight and I went to this place, she knows a lot of good places to eat"

Every time she opened her mouth to talk around in the game Starlight´s name came into play. I was really happy that she had found such a good friend... but it made me feel a bit lonely to discover she had come to rely more in that woman than she did on me. I gave a little yawn and felt my eyes growing heavy, I had been sitting in that tree for too long doing nothing. Windy claimed that she wanted to show off, but it was evident she was only trying to protect my feelings and had been levelling me up... like I wouldn't notice something that obvious. But even if I was nowhere near capable of protecting her in battle, that was far from the reason I had come here.

I glanced about us, looking for that pest of her husband. The coward that ran away for dear life, he certainly doesn't deserve her, and that body ward *grr* I have yet to see him around, but I know for a fact that he plays the game, and I will never allow that man to put another hand on my daughter. My very naive and stupid daughter, no matter how smart she is, she is way too stupid, a reckless idiot! And she has suffered enough already, all because of that family of hers.

I let my face burn in anger and then glanced up to my daughter, who had suddenly stopped and was spacing out again. She then looked at me "I'm sorry" She said with a guilty look "It happened again" She admitted.

"What was it about?" I asked worriedly, upon noticing her saddened look.

"It was about my childhood. It was the earliest memory so far. I was going around cheerfully, causing trouble for everyone and complained since I had just sneaked on my grandfather´ s room and saw the godfather. I was extremely angry since he made offers people won´t refuse, but they never explained which one those were" Her face gained a smirk "I was a really naive kid, and I looked so happy... I wonder what went wrong. I mean, I had thought I was born with no expression, and was recovering it little by little, but... it seems that it was not like that"

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked with concern.

"No, but... wait! I think I saw a calendar, it was April and given the year... I must have been 7 years old" She trailed and began spacing out again.

I was getting increasingly worried every time she spaced out, it was impossible to tell if it was one of her normal brain halts or something else. I looked up to her face intensely until she came back and shook her head before keep walking.

Coming to keep an eye on her had been the right call.

"**Is everything ready?"** Starlight asked me over the PM system.

"**We are on our way there"** I reported over the PM to prevent Windy from listening **"Is everything ready?"**

"**Yes, I have talked with some of my underlings in the support group. I believe they will be able to keep Windy busy and protected from Shen, who is right now playing as a white tiger beastman... How about your side? Have you thought how to keep those two away from her in Real Life?"** She asked sounding very worried, which I can completely understand, given that we would be going back to T city as soon as the Sun rose.

"**Im working on it, but I have still don't know how to do so... I´m considering blocking the men with calling off the deal or threatening them to do so unless they stay away from my daughter... but that would only work for a little while" **

"**I hope we can figure something out soon, those two have been pocking around too much, trying to find something. I don't know what it is, but it looks like that stup... extremely kind daughter of yours said something unnecessary and they may suspect Alice is still alive, though they still have not made a connection" **

Upon hearing those words I felt my worry increase considerably, we needed to prevent her from breaking down at all costs, but she keeps trying to help them with the company troubles, and keeps giving them excuses to come to Lotus and that would be so counterproductive, not to mention extremely dangerous.

"Dad, you are being too quiet; Is something wrong?" Windy asked me worriedly and I put on a smile when I met her worried expression.

_How can she keep on worrying about others, and trying to protect them, when she is the one who needs to be protected?_

"I'm hungry!" I said with a pitiful expression, being the first thing that came to mind.

She looked at me with a worried expression and then declared "Hold on tight" and as soon as I did she ran forwards at such a speed that I almost let go of her cloak.

When we arrived the city again I felt like fainting and puking all at the same time.

Taking a mental note of not making her worry enough to run like that I held my head for a moment, before scanning my surroundings. Windy pointed to the front and started blabbing over one thing or another, looking around to see Starlight, however, all of a sudden she stopped and her face lit up with a bright smile, before running towards a group of six people who were eating in an outdoor table.

"Darkness! Where have you been?" She asked sweetly and the man looked at her with a pained look.

"I have been... busy" He declared with a silvery voice and a sad smile crawled up his mouth.

"I PMed you like a million times! Did you listen to my messages?" She asked with a pouting expression.

The unknown man gave a weak smile and then he nodded. I glance to the rest of his teammates, who were looking at her with obvious anger.

I made a loud "Ahem!" to remind Windy that I was here.

"I'm sorry! Darkness this is Puck, he is my teammate" She said and then she held me in her hands and raised me up.

"Nice to meet you all" I said with a cheerful smile, prepared to use my position as a fairy to bring the defences of the people down, so I could find out everything I could about their relationship with my daughter.

"A fairy!" A little girl exclaimed excitedly and I titled my head to one side, trying to look as cute as possible.

I was very focused on acting cutely, so I didn't notice when Windy let go off me and I fell a couple of centimetres, before I could use my wings to stay suspended in the air. I looked at her incredulously, but the disbelief was soon replaced by horror when I noticed that one of the men, the one called Darkness was dragging her away from me. I readied myself to follow her, but I was caught prisoner of the little girl and lost track of them.

When I finally managed to find her she was in the company of that man, and the one she had married was there as well. I hid in a tree nearby, using my extremely useful size to get close to them, and listened clearly to what they were saying.

"I married him just so I could fend off that stalker" She said calmly and the Darkness guy looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Why?" He asked with a yell and closed the distance between them "Why didn't you ask _me?"_

"Because I would never ask you to be in risk for my sake" She replied, surprising me and that guy alike "You are too important to me and that guy is a demon. If something happened to you... just because you wanted to do me a favour I... I would never forgive myself"

My daughter adverted her gaze away and the handsome curly haired guy blushed fiercely, creating an almost romantic mood. I was about to jump in and pull them together, to break the atmosphere when her sneaky, cowardly and unfit husband declared "Geeze, you are such a romantic. So you don't care if a truck runs over me... you are very cruel wifey" He said in a flippant tone, before giving them a smirk "And what do you plan to do? Steal her away from me?"

She looked at her husband with extreme confusion, and then her expression grew even more bewildered when the other man pulled her into him "I will" He said hotly, before blushing even redder.

"I leave you alone then" The man said before vanishing abruptly.

"Be my wife" Darkness asked my beloved and completely adorable daughter.

"But why? There... there is no need, I mean, you might be in danger! What if that guy puts a spell on you and drags you to the fiery pits of hell? I would never, you..." He incoherent babble was interrupted when he hugged her into his chest, making my blood boil.

I was about to murder the guy... well, I was about to jump there, make him attack me and thus make her hate him for hurting me when I froze, then looked back at Starlight who grabbed me and pulled me into the bush. I gave the woman a questioning frown and she shook her head and pointed to the front. The man was trebling, uncertainly, but he looked like he was fighting with something.

"I wouldn't be helping you, just to help you out. I want to marry you... I, I" He started stuttering and gave the impression that he was about to pass out "I like you" He managed to say and his face went pale as a sheet for a moment before looking like he was getting himself readied to be dumped.

"I like you too, you are a great friend" She replied and, even though I felt relieved I felt bad for the poor guy... Huh?

I spent a moment looking to the both of them and wondered if it had been my imagination.

"I don't mean that, I don't like you like that!" He roared with a red face.

"Are you angry?" She asked innocently and looked like she was at the verge of tears.

"No, I... I don't like you like that!" He said in panic and she looked even more hurt.

"You... do you hate me?" She asked him again and the poor guy looked like he was even more desperate.

"They make a good couple" Starlight whispered by my side and looked at me with a questioning look "Don't you think?"

I was about to deny it, but I felt beyond surprised when I nodded instead.

_I... was I cheering for this unknown guy? _I wondered and then looked back to them. It looked like the situation had not changed in the slightest, in the minute I looked away. However it was then that the guy hugged her tightly and pressed his lips gently over hers.

Any other day, any other time I would have killed the man. But he looked like he was doing an extremely good job torturing himself over what he had just done. I gave then a look to my daughter. She looked very dumbstruck for a moment. But then she raised her hands and hugged the guy back, a blush spreading all over her face, she opened her mouth and then looked up, but closed it not ssaying any word.

I almost screamed over how she was making my future son in law suffer, when I had to remind myself that there was no man worthy of my daughter.

_He might have been acting for all I know. Or maybe he was after her looks or money... _

I kept making up excused over my head. I knew this was a very bad idea, she was too vulnerable to see the situation.

_Im her father! I have to protect her! _I inwardly declared. I rushed towards them, but a rustle of the bushes nearby made them turn in another direction. Two of the men that had been there before came out of the it. One of them had long blue hair, the other short brown hair.

I watched in bewildreement as the man blushed fiercely and let go of my daughter on reflex. She on the other hand stormed away with the fiercest blush I had ever seen on her. The man looked baffled as he put his hand over his mouth and looked completely out of it.

"Darkness? Are you ok?" The longhaired man asked, but there was no response from the man.

"He must have been rejected pretty bad to be in this state" The shorthaired man said with pity and I snorted.

"Why did you come here!" The man asked with a murderous voice, that held no small amount of desperation "I... I almost... YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" he said in a frustrated wail.

"I´m sorry we..."

"Leave me alone" He asked somberly.

"But" Both of them said at the same time.

"Go away" He said tears trailing down his face. Upon seen this the shorthaired man looked like he was about to say something but the bluehaired one tapped his shoulder and whispered something to him, before both of them left the guy there.

"Im such an idiot" He ssaid when he was alone "I... I kissed her, she must think Im the worst, a pervert..." He started mumbling and continued berating himself. I flew on his way and put my small hand over the one he was using to cover his ashamed face.

"Hang in there" I cheered from the heart "You will find someone else" I declared, feeling guilty over the fact that I was a bit happy with this turn of events.

"I won't" He said dejectedly.

"What do you like about her?" I asked with curiosity and he smiled.

"I... well, I don't know. I mean, I know she is pretty... not that I have ever seen her face, but she is... stubborn, mean, proud, insensitive and childish... yet I... I don't know, I just... feel drawn to her" He said with some difficulty.

"If she was not pretty would you date her? I mean she might be super ugly when you meet her in person, she might be a dangerous wanted criminal or stuff"

"You are oddly protective of her" He said surprising me and giving me a sharp look "You sound like you want to keep her all to yourself, but I won't let you have her, I have known her for years. I bet you were not even born then... and even if you happened to meet her before I did, I will steal her away from you... She is _the one _I know it, and even if she isn't I would chase after her and..." He abruptly stopped his passionate speech and looked at me dejectedly "Who am I trying to kid... She is so awesome, she must have a boyfriend already, maybe I should give up... but I can't! I... just wish I could make her understand how I feel about her, but she is just too dense and I'm too much of a coward" He said and then covered his face with his hands.

"How did you meet her? Tell me" I ordered him, and for some reason he obeyed, and then her told me everything he knew about her, how she made fun of him, how he felt like he wanted to protect her and be by her side forever. I felt extremely touched by his words and kept my interrogation.

After a long while, when a question took to another story I asked him "Why did you never meet in person before?"

"She didn't want to. Maybe because she was a woman, I don't know..."

"Where do you live?"

"I live in P city... in XXX Street. Next to a big building in construction... Anyway... Do... do you know where she lives?" He asked me hopefully.

"T city" I provided and he looked crestfallen

"I... thought of the possibility of her living in another part of the country, so I had been saving for a while... but... she lives so far away..." He said and then he looked like he had lost all hope.

I looked at the man who I had come to like. He was a good person and his feelings for he were strong... Maybe this guy would be barely good enough for her... well... he was actually a far cry from being fit, but maybe he would be the only guy even to come close enough, so...

_I guess that fate wants him to be my son in law_

Not saying another word to the man, I flew away and asked Starlight to put the Support Group plan in motion, before I logged off extremely early. I had some arrangements to make to make that Darkness guy my son in law... I mean, to assign her to P City, as the president of the new branch... Now the problem was how to convince Jiao and Fa of letting an amnesic 19 year old kid to lead a company on the other side of the island...

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this one is so late! I had to write this one twice, plus my beta is on vacation... I have to apologize a thousand times over my continuous lateness, but my laptop stopped working a couple of weeks ago. I will do my best to sneak around stealing other people´s laptops so I can keep bringing this to you at least one ever two weeks... If I manage to do so more often it would be so great... But... I also lost all the files and ideas I had written about this fanfic (I'm so pitiful!)<p>

Thanks everyone for all your wonderful reviews... and... I guess I will be leaving now, until the next one... I hope I this doesn't get too sporadic.


	39. Enigma

Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince... we all know that the novel was written by space aliens in a plot over destroying humanity by keeping people like us too obsessed to care about anything else.

.

.

.

An aplause and a hug for my beta, who almost died in the process of betaing this huge chapter... I still don´t get how it got so long _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 34: Enigma<span>

* * *

><p>Sometimes you think you know someone, and I tought I knew my sister Alice, but now the more I learn about her, the less I feel I know her.<p>

"Liang?" Shen called me as I sat on my chair feeling incredibly lost. I had started looking for my father to see if I could find anything about his whereabouts, just to find that he doesn't exist; his data vanished the same day Alice's did. Feeling desperate I talked to my sister's self proclaimed best friend, who hinted that _'Alice might never come back'_ and thus there was a chance she was alive.. Which I knew was impossible though, since I had seen her die in front of my eyes. Still, I hoped to find something I could use to explain why would anyone go as far as completely deleting my father and my sister. Had it been a grudge against the family I wouldn't be here, and if it had been about money the responsible ones didn't gain a cent out of it. In fact, they must have spent a fortune on that operation, but... Why? The more I tried to find some logical explanation the less sense it seamed to make...

"Liang!" Shen called me a second time and I looked at him dazedly. "Look," He continued, "I know that you think Miss Long implied something, but I am sure you are being delusional. I understand that you want to keep denying the fact that your sister died, but she _did _die. There is even a corpse to prove it."

"I know." I quickly answered, feeling a new wave of anger towards Shen, who rubbed in my face the fact that I had lost my precious little sister, for the Nth time since it all happened. "Shen. I know you think I should leave things like they are, but I need to know. I just do. And if I don't find out the reason for this all I will go insane." I explained feeling utterly exasperated and depressed.

Shen looked at me for a long time -not saying a word- and then we continued to walk to our next destination. The both of us had started looking for things related to my sister barely four days ago, and we only did so, since looking for things about my father already seemed to have reached a dead end... Then everything stopped making sense.

"Meng Alice?" One of the girls in her classroom said with disdain and hatred. "She is a bitch. She acts like she would never break a plate, and then, under my nose, she had all the boys in the school fawing over her!"

I felt the urge of punching that woman, among many others. However as the interrogations went ahead there kept being unfounded acusations over how she stole other pleople's boyfriends. It was then that Shen dragged me to ask about her to the males in the school. Most of them confessed they had been interested in her, but she simply ignored everyone and everything... That sounded a lot more like Alice.

"I had no idea your sister had been bullied!" Shen exclaimed by my side and I simply nodded.

"Me neither." I admited.

"She always acted like nothing was wrong, but after hearing all of this... Even the teachers claimed that they had no clue about what kind of person she was, or what was going on in her life."

The university had obviously been a bad place to start for clues over my sister's death. So we proceeded to look for the three friends we knew she had... We couldn't get in contact with any of them. So we decided to ask to some ex-classmates, and ex-teachers, but the story repeated itself. Alice was a lonely, quiet girl who alienated herself. However as I kept pondering about everything I recalled the friend who almost raped her. Feeling obsessed over finding the truth about her, I suggested to look out for him. The info about who he was remained unknown, however, even if we had near to no hope we still went to the police office... Nothing, the incident was erased as well.

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration after getting even more lost about it all. No one seemed to know anything about her in the school, plus there was no records, nothing. It was then that I decided to hire a professional. I know it was wrong of me, using a bit of the money Long Zhuo Xia had given me to fix everything within the company for hiring the man, but honestly considering the number of zeros in the account she put on my name she probably wouldn't notice or mind the little amount I put aside for it.

I hadn't had much hope of what the detective could do, and Shen harshly reprimanded me for keep doing what he called "an obsesive and pointless search" but then, when I had started to believe it was pointless as well, the detective called me back. Which was extremely surprising given that it has been merely 8 hours since we hired him.

"I found something about your sister you might want to hear..." He began and I dragged Shen with me to the adress I had been given.

When we arived there I was sure it was the wrong direction, so I checked the note once again. It was the right place apparently, however, try as I might I could not find even a single reason why I would be able to find anything about Alice in a gym.

"Detective?" I called the man who was standing next to a rather scary looking guy, who looked like he could send me flying with a finger.

"Mr. Meng, how have you been? I bet you are surprised about how fast I called you, but it seems that a friend of mine. Mr Yu. Seems to have known you sister."

I looked at the bulky man for a long time feeling speechless. I mean, so far Alice has proven to have had some extremely odd friendships, but this one exeeded my expectations.

"So you are Alice's brother? I didn't know she had one." the muscle man said with a frown.

"We didn't know she had a friend like you either." Shen replied with a matching frown. I on the other hand kept my face blank, while I tried to shake away my disbelief.

"Well, we were not exactly friends... And who are you anyway?" Asked the man, eyes fixed on Shen.

"I'm a friend of her brother Liang. Shen." He provided and then looked at the man again. "What do you mean by not being 'exactly' her friend?"

"Shen..." The man echoed and looked like he was deep in thought. "That name... Oh! You are the bodyguard!" He chirped and Shen simply nodded.

"Did she mention me before?" My friend asked somewhat bewildered.

"Well... She mentioned that she wanted to fight against you. You must be pretty strong! Even though you look so weak." He finished laughing and gave Shen a couple of pats in the back -that looked like they had hurt a lot. "Whant to exchange some blows? I'm always up to a challenge."

"She... Said that?" Shen asked perplexed, before going back to his question. "Anyway, if you are not friends, then what?" He asked somewhat suspicious.

"Yeah, she even told me you were a demon, when telling me about you." Then he paused and replied to Shen's second question. "And... Well we were acquaintances if anything. Your sister wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with." Then he smiled widely. "How is she? I haven't seen her in months!" He finally asked with curiosity.

"Well... She is not with us right now." Shen vaguely explained.

"That should be obvious." The man said somewhat offended

"How did you know Alice?" I asked, barely managing to hide my fear over his obviously bad mood.

As soon as the man had calmed down a bit he answered. "Your sister came here for the first time around... 4 years ago. She was really hot... Very good looking and extremely eye-catching; and not only because of her looks, but also for her expression... Well, the lack of it. She always came alone, and left alone. So, well... I assumed she was single and eventually hit on her, I guess that I was one of the many men secretly chasing after her. She was really popular you know? I mean, who wouldn't give it a shot when they met a woman like her?" He said with a slightly perverted smile wich I greatly disapproved.

"And?" I prodded as calmly as I could. I wanted to punch the guy, for potentially fantasizing about my sister, but I was not as stupid as to try to hit a guy that obviously spent more time a day working out than sleeping.

The man gave a brief cough before continuing. "She turned me down, harshly, she was extremely apathetic. She broke so many hearts, and so many other things..." He ended cryptically.

"What did she break?" I couldn't help but asking.

"Well, Alice came here very rarely, but when she did it always was to look for people to spar with. Near to no-one could last more than five minutes when-"

"Whoa, wait!" I interrupted, voice filled with confusion, "What do you mean she came here to spar?" The story was becoming completely ridiculous.

"A friendly fight between two fellow martial artists." He provided, like he thought I had no idea what that word meant.

"So you... Are you saying she came here to fight with people like you?" I frowned, feeling every time more skeptical over the whole thing, and I started suspecting that the detective I had hired for this was nothing but a fraud.

"Yes." The bulky man said with a curt nod.

At his answer I couldn't help but get even more mad.

"And you fought against her as well?" I almost yelled.

"Yeah, it was-"

"So are you saying that a kid, not to mention a woman, a fragile one on top of it, would come here to get beat up for fun?" I hissed before I completely snapped. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY ME FOR A FOOL? OR ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY DEFENSELESS LITLE SISTER HAD SOME KIND OF DEATH WISH?" I yelled and punched the guy in the chest, but he didn't even bulge.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked me, looking completely dumbstruck. "That 'defenseless' and 'fragile'' woman kicked my ass twice, and sent me to the hospital with broken bones every time!" He said and all my anger was replaced by confusion. "Alice was a really strong fighter." He continued. "Ok, I may have also sent her to the hospital a couple of times, but she was nothing like the weak person you describe, she is an expert... No. A master! She has a very unique fighting style, that seemed to mix kung-fu and muay-thay. and she has more theoretical knowledge about combat than anyone I had ever known... And for the record compared to your sister, you punch like a five year old girl."

A long moment of silence went by in the gym...

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Alice?" I asked ignoring his last remark. It was either that he was lying or he was talking about another Alice... I saw no other possible explanation. A woman capable of sending a man like this to the hospital must look like a gorilla, not lovely and skinny like my sister.

"Let's see." Shen suddendly joined the conversation, as he listed absentmindedly, "Blond, blue-eyes, big breasts, completely unexpressive... And with a brother whose bodyward's name is Shen..." He described and the other guy nodded. Seeing that the description matched my friend turned back to me. "Does it sound like a coincidence to you?"

"No, but..." I trailed trying to find an answer to that. "He might be lying." I concluded.

"I'M NOT.." The man spoke in a louder voice once again and we all turned in his way. "I, have a picture of her... She... Didn't let me take it, so it's kind of... A sneak shot, but it should do." The man was most likely lying about the picture, but I lost nothing by giving it a glance. "It's from around five months ago..." The man ended in a mumble and then showed me the picture. There, wearing a white robe, with her hair tied into a ponital and a band over her head was my sister, who looked like she was surrounded by some unknown group of men. It took me a really long time to get over the shock. The man was not lying, that was my sister, no doubt about it.

"Wow! Is this for real!" Shen blurted, and snatched the phone away from my hand. Mouth dropping almost as much as mine when he looked over it.

"Looks like your sister was quite known around here." The detective said with amusement. "And here I was thinking it would take me months to find anything about her, since you told me all traces of her identity were erased, but I only asked around for a bit and, bam! I found a lot about her."

Looking at the man for some time I could not say a word.

"Mr Yu, I would like to ask you about what kind of things you talked about with Miss Meng." The detective requested.

"Well... She didn't talk much, if you asked anything about her she would state 'It's none of you business' and ignore you. But, she sometimes would join the boys when they talked about martial arts and things of that sort..."

"Anything else?" The detective asked in a friendly voice... He had obviously not informed the man about my sister's death.

The man gave another tiny nod, before continuing. "Mmmm, she was not a very talkative person, and I already told you what we talked about... But... Oh, right! She mentioned being a member of a forum, where people gathered to discuss about fighting. I don't know which one though, but... I know she had a friend who often chatted with her in there, and apparently they had been in contact with each other practically every day for years. Man, I feel so envious of the guy..." The man ended with a tinge of jelousy.

"What was his name?" I asked right away.

"How should I know? And... Shouldn't you know about it?"

I could only shake my head and feel completely confused. "I... Don't even know who you are talking about... It's my first time hearing about her being part of a forum, much less having a virtual friend." I admited.

"Are you sure you are her brother?" The man asked and I felt like a spear had pierced my heart. I felt dizzy over his words but he kept going. "I mean, your sister was akin to a professional female fighter, who would be able to win in a MMA contest. That kind of skill needs years of devoted training. She was obviously very into it."

As I heard the man keep going I felt like the worst brother in the world. I didn't know my sister was a social outcast among the women, or a fighting expert capable of taking down a guy who could pass for a wall.

As I lammented over and over for being such a failure as a brother I felt Shen's hand over my shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I also had no idea about this..."

"It was not your duty to know. It was mine." I said dejectedly, looking through the gym's clear walls to the stars in the sky.

The detective walked up to me and stood silently by my side. "I still haven't found the things you asked me about. But... for the last 6 hours I have been asking around, and your sister seems to be known in rather odd spots. It seems that she often went to a little mart around your house. I have yet to search the security cameras, but there was no need. It seems your sister has been a regular there for years. I was surprised that the people working there remembered any customers, but it seems that she often helped out the old lady of the shop by cleaning the shop along with her." The man paused, and waited until I looked like I was following and then kept going. "Your sister was well known around the people in the town. The woman on the store told me she would only ever buy vegetables and condiments, or cheese, or common things, but never sweets or junk food."

"My sister... but I... I thought she never left the house. She always was there when I came back from the house, unless..." I trailed and then something hit me, "Unless she was staying over with her mother." I finished.

"I don´t know about her mother but I did check on the girl next do...¨

"Shen!" I reprovingly interrupted. "Could you stop making everything I say go in that direction!" I was more than tired over his obssession with Lotus Vice Precident. It was obvious that the woman was avoiding him, and probably was only playing around with him. After all she is Long Zhuo Xia, the infamous company tycoon, who has the reputation of being merciless, heartless and a player. There are a lot of rummors about her, and she has turned down countless heirs of famous companies since she didn´t consider them worthy... what hope would there be for my friend? No matter how good looking and successfull with the women he has been in the past, he is a lowly bodyguard, a secretary at best! Not to mention that he is the secretary of a man whose company went straight to the drains... The only reason we were still around was because that woman helped us out, for the sake of Alice, and although I know I should be grateful for her help, I can't help but be wary. I have a hunch that Miss Long has been trying to make Shen her boy-toy... She must be really experienced at doing that kind of things, after all, no matter who Shen was dating in the past -and less face it the man was a player, given how many women he seduced in high school- he never went head over heels for anyone.

If the old Shen could see the man he would become just because of one single woman... I wonder what he would say. I couldn´t help but wonder as I saw his insecure expression when he was thinking about her, or the blissful one he showed me when he told me about their kisses... I would have been happy for him if he had fallen in love with a normal girl but that woman... they were simply not meant to be. She was obviously more of a player than Shen had ever been, at least that's what I feel from the things Shen says about her.

"Liang!" Shen said with an extremely exasperated tone, "Could you stop doing that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Looking like you were sleepwalking. I hate when you do it!" He complained and I only shrugged. It was not like I did it on purspose, and it only happened once a month or so, but Shen was always mad at me when I did so... talk about an overreaction.

"Sorry." I apologized and saw Shen nod.

"Look Liang. I know you dont approve of Miss Long, but I want to give it a go... Anyway, that´s not what I wanted to tell you." He said tiredly. "I spoke with the woman next door, and Long Zhuo Xia doesn't live there. She was only staying ov- Hey stop giving me that look and let me finish!" Shen said irritatedly

"Could you get to the point already?" I said with impatience.

"Fine!" He mumbled. "Looks like the neighbor never met Alice before. Which is rather odd, given how many times she had stayed over at her mothers... I think there is a big chance that Alice never went to her mother's apartment in the first place." Shen explained. "After all, I asked several more people in the building, that time I looked fo her to apologize, the day after we got drunk, and no one seemed to have even seen anyone that fit her description." He ended.

"You mean, she was never staying there?" I said with disbelief. "But then... How did she know about the shooting incident?"

"I dont know, but I believe that we won't get anything done if we keep going there."

We paused for a long time and then the detective asked, "I hope you dont mind if I ask, but... what else can you tell me about Miss Meng's... Alice's mother?" He asked and we looked back at him. I opened my mouth to start telling the few things I knew about the woman, when Mr Yu, the human wall! came back from wherever he had wandered off to all this time and informed us that the gym was about to close and we should leave. We apologized to the man and invited the detective over to come over with us to the house, where we would calmly continue our talk with a cup of coffee, but I could not even imagine what I would find when we arrived back home.

All the staff was standing in front of the mansion... which was extremely weird, given that they showed themself so little that it was easy to forget that they were there in the first place.

I stepped down of the cab, and looked around in confusion. "What´s going on?" I asked to the old maid that seemed to step in front of the crowd.

"Good night Young Master." The woman said with a sharp voice, not bowing or showing any type of respect towards me.

"I would like you to inform us where Miss Alice is." She ordered and the rest of the crowd looked intensely to her every movement.

"She is staying with her mother." Shen explained and the crowds anger went up a notch for some reason.

"Do you take us for fools Mr Meng?" The woman asked, dropping the young master title, I had always been called with. "We all know something must have happened to her. We know the young miss, she might stay away for long periods of time pretty often, and never tells us anything, but she has never gotten late with the money." The maid said in anger and the rest of them nodded.

"Money?" I asked in confussion.

"Yes, the money she provides us every month." A masculine voice came from the croud and a man I didn't know stepped forwards. "Miss Alice always was very punctual with it. She told us she will keep on helping us out as long as she could. But not only has she been late, but also the boss never came back when he was supposed to so it´s obvious that something must have happened." The man huffed and looked at me with a scoff.

"I don't understand." I said holding my head in one hand.

"Were you not aware of anything?" One of the maids asked with a shocked expression.

"Know about what?" Shen intercepted and then held me, since my legs had gotten soggy and felt like collapsing after getting so many shocks in one day.

Most of the employees looked at each other, and the woman who had asked kept quiet, not saying a word, but it was the first maid that had spoken that gave the explanation. "Your sister had been providing us money for years, since the salary your father provided for us was too little. Most of us thought that you knew. We suspect that Alice has a lover. She spends a lot of time out of home, and she only ever tells things like she is staying over with her mother when you two are around, but her not being here, and spending the night outside has happened so many times..."

"Alice... has a lover?" The detective asked while I was feeling at the verge of fainting. The worries that had came that time in the love hotel seemed to have come true... however, at this point it was not important anymore. My sister was dead and even if she wasn't the engagament had been suspended.

"Who?" I managed to ask.

"Well... we don't know that." Another maid said with some reluctance. "She never told us she had one to begin with, but it's the only thing we could think off. After all how if not by getting a rich lover could she have gotten all that money? I mean, she has been providing for us since she was little. The man who is dating her obviously has to be a lot older." A random maid, a young one, provided.

I looked at the house employees and something hit me. I didnt know the name of any of them... And not just that, I didn't even recognize their faces.

"Young master, is Alice ok? We are really worried about her." Another unknown maid asked and I could not say a word. I didnt even know we had this many maids. They were like ghosts. Invisible, silent. Only one or two had come into my sight before to help me pack or unpack, but I didn't know we had dozens of maids... we would not have been capable of keeping all this staff with the company been on banckrupt. They must have been relying solely on the money they got from my sister.

"How much did she pay you?" The detective asked, looking extremely intrigued.

All the employees started speaking at the same time and the place grew loud. It was impossible to understand anything they were saying, in fact I was unable to say if they were telling numbers or words.

"Don't say another word." The old maid spoke once again, her tone commanding and loud, and the crowd, who was at the verge of a riot quieted down, back to sepruchral silence. The maid looked me in the eyes and walked until she was barely two steps away from me. "Where is Alice?" The woman demanded.

"She-"

"Where. Is. She?" The maid asked once more, voice raising from anger. "Where is Alice?" The woman asked once more, adressing her by her first name, with no honorifics.

"Died." I said softly but the woman didn´t seem to hear me. "WHERE IS SHE!" She asked grabbing me by the cruff of the neck

"She died." I said a little bit louder and then the woman quieted and let go of my shirt.

"When?" The woman asked.

"A couple of weeks ago." I supplied and everything was filled with silence, and then another wave of loud voices tripped all over each other creating a havoc beyond any other I had been in.

Shen had to step in front of me to fend them away, but he barely could contain them all. However they all calmed down once again when the voice of the maid overpowered them all with a "Enough".

"But Charlotte..."

"It seems to me that we are not considered worthy of being informed of this kind of thing." The woman took off her apron and just like she had, each and every maid did the same. "It's a shame I have to quit like this, with my retirement being so close. But I can't stand being insulted this way." She said and looked at me with a foul expression. "What a shame... I would have wanted to believe that you were half the person your sister thought you to be." She said and then put the piece of cloth in my hand. "I hope you live a long life." She said and then the others followed her motion, barely looking back at me.

"Liang!" My friend rushed to my side. Scold filled the eyes of all of the people who looked at me. People I didn't know, because I never bothered doing so. People who were so close, living in the same place, and yet I didn't even know a name to call for them to stop from going. I felt myself incapable of moving. And even though I was fainting no one showed any intention of giving me a hand. Instead they simply went into the house, their silence being more hurtful than words could express. Feeling extremely overwhelmed by emotions I finally fainted in my friends arms. And a couple of hours later, when the sun had came into the sky I opened my eyes, just to find the neverending silence of the mansion. However, unlike other times it felt completely empty.

"You woke up." Shen said and then put a hand over my forehead.

"Shen..." I wordlessly pleaded him not to say another word and he nodded. Several long minutes passed in silence and I felt hot tears running down from my eyes. All I had failed to notice exploded in my face at the same time, giving me a taste of reality that was far harsher than anything I had ever felt. I felt hopeless, desperate and useless and for a moment felt like my life had no meaning.

I gave a look around the house, wondering why the usual silence felt so lonely. And feeling like the worst person that had ever walked on earth I cried all the tears I had been bottling up for so long. I didn't know it was possible, but I had lost my sister, not once but twice, and maybe all of it was due to my own stupidity.

I spent what it felt like hours crying in silence, I felt like I could cry forever.

"Young master." An old man stepped out from the shadows and I could see him getting closer. His steps were soft, and barely audible. But the place was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling like it was my first time seeing him, and not having the energy to even try guessing.

"I... used to be Alice's driver." He said softly.

"Heh." I gave a humorless laugh and then looked away.

"I have... I think there is one thing you should know about your sister."

"What now?" I asked with some hostility. "Did she happen to have a twin? Or maybe she is married? Or maybe she is an astrounant and was hiding it from me..." I started rambling inwardly, feeling like the most unworthy

"Your sister Alice she-"

"Mr driver. Please." Shen asked. "I think Liang is not in condition to hear any more news."

I kept my eyes fixiated to the ceiling as I heard the nameless driver speak once more.

"Listen. I know you might be feeling a bit sad and confused."

_'A bit?'_ I thought and gave an humorless laugh.

"I... This... I don't know if I should be telling you this but..." The man said, hesistatingly. "You, your sister Alice, she... She truly cared about you. You see, the young miss was a very great person, she-"

"Enough." I begged as I covered my eyes with my hands, to hide the tears rolling down from them. "I don't want to hear anymore. It's just too painful."

"Young master, but-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted once more, getting up in a jolt and started stomping on his way. "Don't you think I have heard enough already? I think I have and I already got it. I'm a pathetic person, an imcompetent and a failure in every aspect of my life." I said dejectedly and then felt my voice growing hysterical. "I don't even deserve to live. I should be the one who died back then I-"

_Slap!_

My voice came to a halt as I felt the pain on my cheek and looked forwards the one who had infliced it. Alice's driver was standing in front of me, his hand still crossed in the air.

"Listen well. I have something to say to you, and you will listen to me. And you," the man then turned to Shen pointing to the dinner table. "Fetch me a chair. This is going to take some time."

Shen briefly let his eyes dart between us, however he didn't move. So the man simply pushed me down to the couch and then sat by my side. "You moved out of the house when you were very little, so you probably don't know this, but when the young miss was little she was like a beaming ray of sunshine." The man gained a nostalgic expression for a moment but then he frowned. "She was like a natural disaster, she was unstoppable, endlessly curious, spontanious, smart and sweet."

"Alice was?" Shen asked, and then he looked behind himself and grabbed a chair to sit and hear what the man had to say.

"I could tell you so many stories about the little Alice... She was always very weird, but so warm, she was the kind of person that naturally drawed people in... Until..." The man trailed, gaining a sad look.

"Until what?" I felt that myself almost choke.

"Until she disapeared." The man said and then his eyes grew sadder.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please. Let me finish." The man said. "She came back after being missing for weeks. We never knew what had happened, but after that incident she was never the same anymore." The man paused, and although I had many questions I kept my mouth shout and let him continue. "You must be wondering where I'm going with all this, not even I know the answer to that." He chuckled. "but, you know. Recently I found out that deep down somewhere she still has the same unpredictable and wild spirit. And I will tell you one thing, your sister loves you more than you think. So, give yourslef some credit."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, wondering why the man had not left like his cohorts.

"Because I owe my life to your sister, and she entrusted me to look after you."

"Alice she... But..."

"You thought you had the duty to protect her." The man patted my shoulder. "She told me so." He explained while glancing to my face. "To tell you the truth I only spoke with your sister -as in having a real conversation- only once, not too long ago. I can't tell you what it was about, but I can tell you that your sister loved you enough to die for the sake of your happiness." The man's expression darkened and abrupty grew quiet..

"I didn't know..." I voiced and couldn't say anything more.

A long moment of silence went by and some new tears sprouted from my eyes and I could feel my face hurt as they rolled down. "I guess it's too late now." I said lamenting out loud. I, there were so many things I wanted to ask her, but it was no longer possible.

"It's never too late." The man said and I raised my head, eyes stuck on the man as he added, "As long as you find her."

"A-a-ali..." I stammered, eyes going wide with just thinking about it.

As I oppened and closed my mouth, unable to make a coherent statement, Shen cut in, "She died. We saw her die, her body was shot so many times, and the body..."

"And yet she is alive." The man insisted and then he stood up from the couch. "It is up to you to believe me or not..." He ended walking out of the room.

"Wait!" I called chasing after him, and standing in front of him to block his way. "Do you know something else?" I asked desperately. "Anything about where she is, or about my father or what is going on?"

"I don't know where those two are right now. But I am sure that your sister is alive. I don't know if your father is, though." He then looked at me in the eyes with an unwavering gaze. "I have betrayed Alice enough with what I just told you. Don't ask me to betray her more any further."

The old driver gave me a polite bow and walked away. Silently disappearing in the shadows of the barely lit mansion, which only light came from the rising sun that could be seen from the nearest window.

"What do you plan to do now?" Shen asked me from behind.

I didn't turn back, and simply kept on looking forwards as I exclaimed the word, "Lotus." and that was all I had to say for him to walk towards the closet to fetch our coats, so we could go to Lotus, so I could ask Miss Long some questions, being certain that the woman knew more than she was letting us know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There you go. A new chapter! I know is not what you were expecting, but I needed to put it now. And... I decided to bring back the previews for a while, to make up for the irregular updates... though I´m doing my best to keep this going as steady as I can. And... about the next chapter... I was originally intending for it to start it after the moment she starts rushing forwards, but since Azyvli asked me to write Alice´s POV on the last kiss... you will be having that in there as well :)

Preview:

Chapter 35: Maze of dreams.

Realization finally came, and the fact that I had just been kissed by Darkness sank. For some reason, as he held me tight into him, looking so very frightened, and guilty, I felt his awkwarness and incoherent behaviour being somewhat contagious. And, before I noticed what I was doing, I felt my heartbeat acelerating to match his. My hands moved on their own, hugging the big and strong man back, feeling somewhat scared and yet soothened by the idea that he might be feeling the same way.

My face warmed up and flushed when I realized what I was doing. I looked up, meeting his bashful and smiten expresion and felt my mouth open. Then I realized I didn't know what to say and continued to look at him. I felt the silly impulse of going for another kiss, even though kissing was something I had never enjoyed so far -unless it was with Shen, but he hypnotized me with his sexiness, so that doesn't count, does it?


	40. Maze of dreams

Disclaimer: The original novel belongs to Yu Wo... but this fanfic belongs to me.

.

.

.Chapter 35: Maze of dreams.

* * *

><p>"And what do you plan to do? Steal her away from me?" Cao-cao asked darkness flippantly. I had no idea what had he was intending with such a statement. After getting dragged away by Darkness we bumped into Cao-cao, who jumped to the conclusion that my friend was the stalker. I could have understood if he had said that line before I cleared up the misunderstanding and explained Darkness the actual situation... The timing of my husband's words obviously was the worst one possible, or maybe it was just that the malfunctioning part of his brain -the one that told him what to wear- that made him jump to the bizarre conclusion that one of my closest friends would try to 'steal me' away from a fake husband.<p>

My confusion over what was going on in my hubby's head was deepened when I felt Darkness pulling me into him. "I will." He said hotly, and I felt like I had missed something. This conversation didn't make sense at all... Maybe I spaced out back then and I didn't notice... I usually notice, but maybe I didn't this time. I mean, spacing out is a extremely good explanation since this is me we are talking about.

"I'll leave you alone then." Cao-cao said before vanishing abruptly.

I was still trying to get things in my head make sense, when the extremely red-faced Darkness spoke once again. "Be my wife." He requested unexpectedly, but then again I had been lost enough in the conversation to not even try to guess what pushed him into saying such a thing.

"But why?" I asked "There... there is no need, I mean, you might be in danger!" I informed him with extreme worry that my very important friend was intending to battle against a demon. "What if that guy puts a spell on you and drags you to the fiery pits of hell? I would never, you..." I ranted, but found myself incapable of keep going when Darkness hugged me into him, making my heart skip a beat.

I felt Darkness' body tremble, and his chest -against which he had been pressing me- get warmer and his heart jumping wildly, making me feel certain that he had understood the dangers this all would bring him.

"I wouldn't be helping you, just to help you out. I want to marry you... I, I," He started stuttering and gave the impression that he was about to pass out, "I like you!" He managed to say and his face went pale as a sheet, and yet, even though he was so scared he was offering his help so straightfowardly.

Feeling utterly moved over his solidarity I replied, "I like you too, you are a great friend." and felt that my heart was warming up with gratefulness.

"I don't mean that, I don't like you like that!" He roared with a red face, making me feel extremely bewildered once again.

Feeling extremely worried that I had offended Darkness, tears started gathering in my eyes "Are you angry?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I... I don't like you like that!" He stated, making me feel very hurt.

I must have had unconciously done something extremely horrible to make him say something like that.

"You... do you hate me?" I asked, tears threatening to spill any second.

"I don't!" He exclaimed with panic, "Didn't I just tell you I like you?"

"But... You just said that it wasn't like that... I thought you didn't like me any more.." my heart hurt terribly over the idea of loosing Darkness, it had almost happened once after all, so maybe I will loose him this time for real.

"I don't want to be just friends." He contradicted himself once again.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?" Tears rolled down my eyes.

I was ready for him to say... to say he didn't want to see me any more -well, not ready, since I was far from ready, more like sure he would say so- when he hugged me tightly once again.

I barely had enough time to feel confused when I saw his face getting close to mine, arms still holding me firmly; then I felt something soft and warm briefly, but undoubtedly, pressing gently on my lips.

I felt my brain halt for a moment, wondering if the soft and moist thing that had made contact was.. I mean, they felt like...

Not being able of making sense even in my thoughts I looked up to Darkness who looked like he was berating himself.

Realization finally came, and the fact that I had just been kissed by Darkness sank in. For some reason, as he held me tight into him, looking so very frightened, and guilty, I felt his awkwardness and incoherent behaviour being somewhat contagious, and before I noticed what I was doing I felt my heartbeat acelerating to match his. My hands moved on their own, hugging the big and strong man back, feeling somewhat scared and yet soothed by the idea that he might be feeling the same way.

My face warmed up and flushed when I realized what I was doing. I looked up, meeting his bashful and smitten expresion and felt my mouth open. Then I realized I didn't know what to say and continued to look at him. I felt the silly impulse of going for another kiss, even though kissing was something I had never enjoyed so far -unless it was with Shen, but he hypnotized me with his sexiness, so that doesn't count, does it?

A rustle of the bushes nearby made us unlock our eyes and turn toward it. Loverboy and Blueno were walking on our way.

At the sight of those two Darkness' grip weakened and his face flushed fiercely once more due the embarrassment. I on the other hand, felt throughfully ashamed and flustered, and my feet started moving fast, taking me out of there in a hurry. My face was burning, so hot, that had I been playing as an Ice elemental I would have melted myself in a matter of seconds.

I am not quite sure how long I ran, but what I do know is that I managed to drain all my stamina points and I simply stopped since my legs had gotten too sloppy to run anymore... Or maybe the one needing rest was my heart that felt like it was about to burst after pushing it like that, when it already was racing wildly. Pausing and falling into my butt, in the attempt of sitting instead of landing with my face in the ground I gasped for air.

"Xiaohua, why did you stop so suddenly?" Dad asked me, and only then I remembered I was on the airport, waiting for the plane to arrive...

"It's... Nothing." I ended slowly.

My thoughts kept darting back to last night's events. Specially the ones related to that kiss thats meaning kept on evading me.

My dad prevented my mind from wandering all over again as he squeezed my shoulder with some force and I had to restrain myself from complaining out loud about the sudden pain.

"Sorry about that, but if you space out once more we will lose the plane." My father explained in an apologetic tone, and I nodded in understanding.

About fifteen minutes later we were on the plane, in the row of VIP people, silently waiting for the people in the other classes to hop-on. I felt my eyes slipping closed as the row of people passed by my left and a little yawn made it's way to my mouth. Raising my hand to cover my mouth as I yawned, I felt relieved that the sleeping pills I took a couple of hours ago, to sleep during the flight were taking effect. I hate planes, they make me feel uneasy, but they are a needed for business trips and I had no other choice than to get used to them... Not that I'm scared of planes, that would be too silly, I simply believe that if men were supposed to fly they would have been born with wings, instead of building this kind of flying death-trap... Geeze, and my dad, Fa-gege and Jiao-jie keep soothing me and reassuring me that the odds of the plane bursting in mid-air, killing everyone in it, is ridiculous, since there has not been a plane accident in the last 30 years-or-so, since the aeronautic engineers "perfected" the art of building safe planes.

I gave one last look to the people walking in. The amount of tourists in this kind of jumbo-jet was certainly endless, but thankfully there were about 3 doors to get in and not everyone walked by my side. Soon after the captain gave a few words and the flight attendants explained the security procedures in case of an accident -Which I'm positive they wouldn't explain if there was no inminent danger of this flying titanic to become a coffin for the thousand-or-so people in it- after which, the plane started to move forwards. As the plane moved fowards silently I felt my eyes close and my conciousness slipping away.

* * *

><p>I found myself standing in a forest, wearing one of my usual green job suits, the fake, thick framed glasses I often used for some reason -that I strongly suspect to have something to do with me being Alice. I gave a look around, and recognized the place as the outskirts of infinite city where I spent most of my online time practicing archery and killing mobs. I put a hand over my chest and noticed it was it's real size. Also, the hair that found it's way to my face when the wind blew was black and curly.<p>

After searching my surroundings to see if anyone was around I sighed and then took out the bow and arrows out of my pouch, to practice archery. Usually I would have wondered how it was possible that the real me was in 'Second Life' but even the most unusual things seem like they are normal in a dream..

I let the arrow I was holding go, and off it flew, dissapearing in the woods. I walked in the direction the arrow had gone. I eventually found it and bended to pick it up, but someone pulled me from behind, forcing me into a straight position and a couple of strong arms hugged me tightly into a warm chest. I turned around to see who those arms belonged to, but as soon as I did my lips were sealed by a soft kiss, and when the reponsible put a bit of a distance between our faces I could see it was Darkness.

"Dar-hmp" my mouth was Sealed by a kiss once again, and it was a lot more deep and passionate than the first one. I looked at him with astonishment and my heart thumped wildly. I spent some time looking to his endlessly deep black eyes and my right hand moved up to twirl around one of his pretty, curly locks. Our gazes became locked and a little smile apeared on my face. Feeling extremely giddy and stupid, and also ridiculously happy as both our faces were tinted with pink.

It was then, in the middle of that magic moment that I felt a hand unbuttuning my shirt and I rapidly turned around, being certain that those hands didn't belond to Darkness since his were resting reasuringly on my shoulders. It was then that my lips were covered once more, and even without opening my eyes I recognized the lips that pasionately pressed against mine, and the tongue that immediately invaded the insides of my mouth, twirling it around and frenching me out of my senses.

I could barely keep myself together as the skillful hands of the sexiest demon in hell unbuttuned the last button of my shirt, making me realize that I didn't even notice when the green jacket was taken off. I opened my mouth, gasping for air and lifted my hand to push him, but when I started the motion, my hand was pulled from behind by Darkness who started kissing my arm from the hand down to my neck and kept giving me continuous ticklish pecks that made me feel completely embarrased. I would have fought to stop him, really! But my mind was in the middle of a meltdown, from the continuous kisses that Shen was pouring on my chest and down to my stomach.

"Don't...!" I managed to gasp and pressed on Shen's lips to stop him from keeping him from doing, whatever he was doing, but he lifted his hands to take mine from over his mouth, kissing them lightly and making me blush all over again, however I was not completely sure if the blame of the sudden rise of my body's temperature was his, since Darkness' hands had enveloped me once more and pulled me into his body.

If my brain had been functioning properly I might have wondered what had happened with Darkness' shirt, or why Shen was soaking wet, making his clothes stick to his sexy body in a way that was so sexy that...

_'Geeze it must be a sin to be that desirable...'_ was the only coherent thought I managed to think as he hypnotized me with those demonic eyes. I put my hand over his head and ran my hand through his hair and felt my fingers get cut by his tiny and very pointy horns, which were clearly visible, though they usually remained cleverly hidden under his long straight hair. I moved my hand by reflex to avoid staining the hair or that well built body that was undoubtely the epitome of sexiness, but Shen grabbed my hand and put the finger into his mouth, sucking it.

I felt myself going dizzy as Shen's skillful tongue circled around my bleeding finger. However it was only when Darkness started licking and nibbling my ear and it's surroundings that my voice made a sound it had never made.. I turned around once more and my heart literaly stopped when I got a glimpse of Darkness red face and realized he was trembling, with his expression that seemed so completely adorable.

At that moment I closed my eyes and could not open them again as more kisses found their way all over my body, and I didn't bother trying to figure out who was kissing me each time. Then, I received a kiss on top of my head, a kiss that felt diferent from the rest and I felt like I was rapidly regaining my senses.. I slowly opened my eyes to see who was the person that had done so, but then I saw my father sitting next to me on the sit of the plane.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled with all my might and banged the back of my head with the window as I abruptly moved backwards.

"Xiaohua calm down, we already landed, it's okat." Dad told me with his soothening voice. "You must have had quite the nightmare..." He said anxiously as he put his hand over my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

Words cannot express the horrible shock I felt upon seeing the man, however I had to do my best to hide my panic, since we were in public. After a moment of forcing myself to calm down from a horrible feeling I knew would take years to shake away, I felt my face grow pale, and then red as I looked around to see that everyone on the plane was looking in my way, after my very loud yell. I put a hand over my chest and felt like I was surprised I didn´t die right there and then from being thrown into further embarrassment and shame.

Such humiliation was too much for a person to take.

I carefully gave a glance to my father and muttered, "I see." thanking god that no one from my job -aside from my father- had seen the scene I had just made.

I did my best not to show my panic as my hands trembled uncontrollably and I then felt like I was on the verge of fainting. I was feeling very confused, and couldn't help but be frightened by the fact that those two had invaded my dreams. I mean, sure, Shen was a demon and had been putting spells on me for a while now, but what was Darkness doing there? Maybe...

I paled from the thought that maybe Darkness was a demon as well, but that was probably ridiculous... But, maybe, just maybe that was Shen's doing as well. I don't know what benefit Shen could gain from doing something like this, yet I was certain it was his doing.

"Xiohua, XIOHUA!" Dad called me with worry. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked me with panic but then his voice regained his calmness as I looked at him again. "You are red and are having a fever. Do you want to see a doctor?"

"There is no need." I replied as soothingly as I could manage, and then, for the first time in my life, looked away feeling extremely awkward meeting his gaze.

To think I would be in this kind of predicament, all because of that demon..."I need an exorsist." I mumbled tiredly.

"Did you say somthing?" My dad asked me, but I shook my head.

After that I didn´t speak another word and we made the whole way back home in silence. I also didn´t say a thing while we put our luggage back into the apartment, or on our way back to the office, or after dad parked the car in the company´s exclusive parking lot. Dad made a few attempts of making small chat, but I could not find it in me to reply to any of them. My mind kept wandering back to that dream and my head ached from forcing my toughts stay away from it and focusing on my work.

The rest of the day went really well... Well, that is if I ignore the fact that when we made our entrance it caused a really big ruckus. A huge crowd met us at the lobby and every single employee we met spilled some moved tears when the president came in their way.

"Thank God you are okay!" "Mr. President, it's good to have you back." "Mr. President please don't force yourself, you need rest!" were some of the thousands of exclamations people made when they met him in the corridors or in the elevator. I would have felt envious of his popularity, if not for the fact that I was too busy feeling guilty over the fact that it was not his but mine, which had caused the worry of the whole company. Silently swearing that I would never skip work again, for as long as I lived I walked into my office where, thankfully, the enourmous amount of documents that had pilled up during the spontanious free week I had taken would keep me busy for a while. Having so much to do made me regain my calm, and soon I felt like the dream was a faraway thing, something even trivial. My mood was getting better in the passing ours, and I soon had finished the whole day´s quota, then I found myself near to catching up with the work that I was supposed to start last weekend. I looked at the clock, it was very late. I had skipped all the meals... or should I say that it was too early? It was 1:24 am. By this time I usually was home sleeping. I smiled widely over the fact that Starlight had spent all her time in chasing around the band, and I need´t have to worry over going online at a certain time, or even log-in at all.

"Boss, Mr. Meng is down in the loby." A guy of my team told me -interrupting my moment of relief- and I looked up with a frown.

"Why didn't the receptionist inform me of it through the phone?" I asked calmly, but inwardly I started loosing my calm, since I knew that wherever Liang went, he brought that evil thing with him.

"The phone did ring several times, however it seems you didn´t pick it up. We were asked to tell you about it inmediately, but..." He trailed off nerviously and then looked like he could not find the words to keep going.

It was only then that I noticed that the guy´s legs were shaking, which definitely meant that he had been standing up in there waiting for me to notice him for a very long amount of time. "Sorry. I guess I was too focused on the work and didn´t notice it." I finished for him, knowing that the man was between a rock and a hard place, trying to explain to his boss how everything was her fault.

I saw the man sigh in relief and give a small nod. I found it ridiculous that a man who must be at least twice my age would be so afraid of me... well, I did my best to make everyone scared of me, but having someone so afraid of me that he would spend a long time there, standing, waiting for me to make a pause out of the fear of what I would do to him if he interrupted me was a tad too much. Tiredly I put my hand over my face and sighed. "How long have they been waiting?"

"The arrived the company in the early morning." He provided.

"Did they have an appointment?" I asked.

"No."

"Then, on your way out, would you be so kind as to inform them that I am too busy to attend them. I do not aprove of them coming without notice." I coldly replied, feeling 100% against the idea of meeting them again, specially not tonight.

"Yes, boss." He replied shortly.

"Oh! And, by chance, do you happen to know if the president has already taken his leave?" I had no idea if he still was around, but I would feel awful if he was indeed still waiting for me.

"He has already taken his leave Miss Long. Several hours ago, in fact." He informed me and a small smile scaped my lips as relief smothered me.

"Thanks for informing me... you can go home already, there is no need to wait for me." I said warmly at the poor guy who had been standing there for an unkown amount of time. "Also, if it´s not too much trouble, would you tell security I will be staying behind by myself? I have some catching up to do with the new reports of the company´s activity in my absence."

The man looked a bit surprised by my politeness, but he restrained himself to inform me he would do so, bowed politely and left. I kept on working like a possesed person for some more hours. The alarm of my clock sounded, informing me it was already 4 o´clock in the morning. I stretched my hands feeling tired, but fullfilled after chasing away the symptomps of my paperwork withdrawal, and saved my work before slowly standing up from my chair. I had worked an all-nighter. Putting everything in order on top of my desk and sending everyone what I had finished I gave a little yawn. I had barely enough time to get a cab, go home, take a shower and get changed, before coming back to keep working some more. However I planned to leave early today so I would let my body have some rest... but only because with all the time I rested the past week I felt that I needed a rest from resting so much.

I gave a glance behind me and gave a little nod to the guard as we made eye contact before I stepped outside the office building. The empty streets and the smells of the city made me feel at home. I took a couple of footsteps away from the building and took a left. There was a bus station nearby and although I would have wanted to go home by foot I needed to save energy to keep on working. I was feeling throughtfully inspired and was more than eager to get back, and feel again the wonderful sound of fingers on top of the computer keyboard, the smells of coffe, ink and paper... Going on a trip to the beach made me notice that I am more of an indoor person than I thought. I enjoyed more acting all scary and giving orders all around than taking vacations. Chuckling to myself I couldn´t help but smile _"I´m such a nerd."_ I joked to myself and let my smile grow wider under the notion that I was just in the place I belonged. However, my happiness didn´t last long.

"I didn´t know you could make that kind of expression." A voice came from a nearby. I looked to my right and saw one of the two guys I least want to see. "Miss Long I believe you owe us some explanations." Liang spoke once again.

I looked at them briefly and then gave a couple of steps, planning on walking past them, but as I did my brother grabbed me by the arm. "Don´t touch me." I said coldly shaking my arm away from his grip, and started walking away.

"Miss Long, Alice is alive." he told me and I stopped abruptly and looked back just in time to see his unwavering gaze. "You knew about it, didn´t you?"

"Alice is alive?" I snorted. "Who told you such a thing?" I challenged and felt beyong relieved that Shen was not by his side... It was a lot easier to keep myself together without that sexy d-distraction.

"That is not important." He replied.

"The source of the information is often as important as the contents itself... you should know that Mister Meng," I replied with arrogance and then looked mockingly at him. "And where is your nanny? I never thought you went out without him."

My brother looked momentarily offended by my obvious provocation, but he mantained his calm. "My friend is at home right now. We decided to take turns to wait for you since you seemed to be so busy... You are quite early today." He remarked and I chuckled.

"Saying I´m getting out late would be more accurate, I have been at it since yesterday morning. I have to make it up for the week I was away. I am only going home to get a change of clothes before going back, I am a very busy person... you, on the other hand seem to have too much free time." I replied and then looked him up and down. "Shouldn´t you be working on getting your company out of the red numbers? It seems that you can only talk big, at this rate you will lose the bet along with the ownership of Meng´s."

My brother´s mouth twitched for a moment and then he looked slightly puzzled. I was certain I had succeded in distracting him but just in case I kept on pushing the conversation further away. "Mr Meng, I have to say that I´m highly disappointed in you. I would have thought that a person who is an heir of a company would be more concerned about your job." I turned around slowly and pointed in front of myself. "I am on my way to the bus stop. If you would like to wait with me for the bus to come I can spare you a couple of minutes... and that is the best I can offer you, for the time being, given my tight schedule."

After I said those words I started moving forwards in silence, but he spoke once more. "I... could give you a ride." He offered and then caught up with me, preventing me from going any further. "But, please I really need to ask you some things." He pleaded and I sighed.

"Mr Meng... are you trying to make a pass on me?" I asked as it was the first excuse that came to my mind as panic overflowed from his insistence.

"NO!" He denied fervently. "Believe me Miss Long, it would never occur to me to do something of the sort!"

Knowing that I could use the last declaration as an offence I frowned and kept my act. "I understand what you want to say." I trailed reassuringly. "It is hard to see a person like myself as a woman, specially since I have no feelings whatsoever." I ended coldly.

"I didn´t mean-"

"Save it." I interrupted. "Nothing you may say would make me let you take me home. The clock is ticking Mr Meng, I am going home on the next bus. I have little time, so you better stop wasting it!" I then started walking once again, on my way to the station. Liang walked by my side, and looked at me with puzzlement, lost in what to ask.

After a moment of silence, Liang gave me a curious look. "How come Alice has a friend like you?... I mean, you are such a busy person and all." He ended.

"Is that relevant?" I asked and looked at him and then sighed. "Let´s say that if Alice didn´t exist I wouldn´t be here talking to you today, so don´t push your luck." I explained cryptically and then sat on the bench, next to the bus signal, that indicated that the bus would be arriving in 3 minutes.

"What do you mean by-?"

"Mr. Meng." I interrupted and looked at him with a serious expression. "My bus is about to arrive, I believe you should go straight to what you came to ask. And I would like you to be aware of the fact that you are extremely lucky to have met me in front of the building today. I usually get myself directly to the building by car, so I do not believe you will be having any further chance to chitchat with me."

After wasting yet another minute of the time and evading his question - A question that hopefully wouldn´t raise up again until I have already made up a flawless lie- I looked up to the front avoiding eye contact and hurrying the bus to arrive sooner _'Just one minute left!'_ I said inwardly and started tapping my lap with my fingers in a way, that had I possessed even a whisp of musical talent I would have attempted to make it rythmically.

"Miss Long.." Liang trailed once again but the bus arrived and I stood up. "Time is up." I anounced and hopped into the bus. I was feeling extremely relieved, but had to ptu my ward up once again as Liang got into the bus as well. "Mr Meng, not to be rude, but you are acting like a stalker." I said as he sat next to me in the bus.

"And I don´t mean to be rude, but it seems to me that you are avoiding the subject." He replied just as serious.

Crap, he noticed.

"You are being oversensitive." I said plainly still looking away.

_'Damn damn damn!'_ I repeated over and over in my mind. I most certainly didn´t want him to know where I lived, so I would have to get off at a different station, and he would stick to me like gum under my sport shoes, and come down with me. The man looked like he was not going to stop pestering me any time soon. I needed an excuse and I needed it _fast_.

"Most people would receive a restraining order for this kind of obscene behavior. Tell me one reason not to do so. Do you need more money? I can give it to you if that´s what you want."

"Cut the crap, I´m not here because of the money and you know it!" He snapped. I opened my mouth, ready to bring about some sort of condescending retort, but I was interrupted by the guy. "Don´t you dare change the subject. I spent about 20 hours waiting to talk with you about Alice, and I´ve had enough of being polite.' Then Liang pressed the stop button and dragged me from the bus.

"Now we have all the time in the world. The next bus won´t arrive in at least 30 minutes, so talk. What do you know about Alice being alive?" He said and pushed me against the wall.

"Don´t be ridiculo-"

_Slap!_

I put my hand over my cheek and looked at the guy with stupification... Big brother, hit me? I thought against my will and I was struck speechless. A turmoil of feelings started crashing down on me and my mind started to be flooded with feelings that didn´t seem to belong to me. I looked up at the guy and yet, I coul feel my mind trying to wander away. I hit Liang back, and started jogging away from the place. Looking for a place to hide before he could catch up to me. I hid in an alley and saw as he passed by me without noticing, in a blur like manner, holding his stomach, instants before a flashback invaded my thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>I stood in the tips of my toes and peeked to what was on the table. Big snails had been put on top of the table. I looked around worriedly. I knew my dad was having a very important meeting, but the maids had gotten snails...<em>

"This is horrible! We are bankrupt!"_ I exclaimed worriedy in the kitchen. "My dad's business is going to fail if the clients eat one of those horrible things!" I exclaimed and then after serious thought , and dumping the snails in the trashcan, I ran towards the garden, directly to the koi-pond, and started trying to fish them out of there. A couple of hours later I had managed to grab 3 of them, and even though they were a bit thin I knew it would do._

'If we are so broke that we are eating things we can find in the garden, eating the fishes in the Koi-pond is a much better option.' _I thought proudly and then took them to the kitchen, however on my way I bumped to my father, spilling the contents of the cube on his pants. My father looked murderously at me and called the maids to bring me to my chamber without dinner._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and went back to the alley, feeling amused by the fact that even back then I seemed to think that snails was not a logic option for humans to feed upon. Getting up from the cold asphalt I sneezed and even though I would have loved to stay there I felt my face pale to the sight in front of my eyes.<p>

"Shit I'm going to be late!" I said and started rushing torwards home to get changed as soon as I could. I opened my phone to call my dad and as I rushed forwards and ran panicking to the horizon as I prayed that he still was there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I hope you liked this chapter, I sure had fun writing it... Specially the fanservice :) Good for the soul, isn´t it? Okay, I know you don´t want me here babbling, so let´s get on with the preview.

Preview:

Ch 36: The return of the... how was it called again? Support Group.

"Hey hubby, do you know that I am waiting here for a bunch of crazy fangirls to arrive, and I will be spending the next weeks killing things with them?" I asked not looking away from the sky.

"If you are going to make up lies to scare me away, you at least should try to come up with something credible." He replied and then I felt his hand pushing me to the side, and making me fall on my arm. When I was on the floor he flopped to my side, making us be one in front of the other on mirroring positions. "You know babe, you are a very weird person." He stated and then he sat and pulled my arm. I honestly didn't have the willpower to defend myself over his completely unfounded statement... If there is something I am sure of, it's that I'm not a weird person, but given how he was weird himself, he might see me that way to delude himself from the truth. Geeze, I wonder how I manage to run into so many weird people all the time. They are everywhere!


	41. The return of the support group

Disclaimer: The very, very ashamed author, who betrayed her readers expectations by not uploading anything for too long doesn´t own anything, but hopes that a chapter that goes over 7000 words not including the lengthy AN in the bottom can atone for her sins.

.

.

.

Ch 36: The return of the... how was it called again? Support Group.

* * *

><p>I looked up to the clear blue sky, looking to the 12th winged pig fly high up. I gave a long sigh and then continued to stare at the sky for a little while longer.<p>

"How long are you planning to keep that up?" Cao-cao's head popped up in front of my eyes as I kept looking up.

"I'm in the middle of something extremely important. Go away" I replied grumpily and pushed him away, with a hand, before resuming my... Well I was actually doing nothing, obviously.

"How is staring to the sky something important?" He asked and then he sat by my side. A brief glance told me he was copying me and I almost rolled my eyes at him. 'Why the hell was he here anyway?'

Doing my best to ignore him I went back at looking to the sky, I was in the middle of one of those moments you didn't want to do a thing... All the emotions and thoughts of the previous day, starting from my brother ambushing me on the job had made me mentally tired. I even considered sleeping the whole night without playing, but Mei sounded 'so' mad when she dialed me in the night, that I didn't dare disobey her when she told me to wait here, and that as a friend it was my duty to help her in her time of need... Meaning she ordered me to help gain money for the stupid concert, even if I made her promise she would 'not' involve me in the matter.

"Hey hubby, do you know that I am waiting here for a bunch of crazy fangirls to arrive, and I will be spending the next weeks killing things with them?" I asked not looking away from the sky.

"If you are going to make up lies to shake me away, you at least should try to come up with something credible" he replied and then I felt his hand pushing me by the side, and making me fall on my arm. When I was on the floor he flopped to my side, making us be one in front of the other on mirroring positions "You know babe, you are a very weird person" he stated and then he sat and pulled my arm. I honestly didn't have the willpower to defend myself over his completely unfounded statement... If there is something I am sure off, is that I'm not a weird person, but given how he was weird himself, he might see me that way to delude himself from the truth. Geeze, I wonder how I manage to run into so much weird people all the time. They are everywhere!

I returned to looking up at the sky and I almost smiled when I heard him groan with frustration "You are doing this to annoy me, aren't you?" He said taking out his axe and pointing it at me "No one can enjoy doing something so boring"

"I am having fun" I said blandly "If I didn't like boring things I wouldn't work in an office" I joked maintaining my bored expression.

"Yeah, right! What does that have to do with anything? Come on, let's find something fun to do together" he said and forced me into a standing position.

Feeling too lazy to even remain in a standing position I let myself fall into my back. I regretted it when the pain of the fall stuck me, yet I still didn't bother taking a potion to make it go away... It seems that working two days straight, while coping with the paranoia of running into certain two kissable guys... And my brother, had made me exhausted.

I watched in secret amusement as my husband seemed to get increasingly exasperated by the second, however then I closed my eyes and enjoyed my last moments of lazy freedom; after all, if I know Starlight as well as I think I do, then whatever favor I do for her, will make me do... will throw me into hell itself. However I didn't say no or put on a fight, when she asked me, despite all. If the feelings of doom and desperation I will feel the coming weeks, can keep me from thinking about the things that had been going on with in my life lately, I wouldn't mind putting up with those...

God, something must be wrong with my head.

As I laid there, with my eyes closed, I couldn't help but recall the event that only a hour before I logged in.

As I ran on my way home my heel broke and I felt to the floor. I spent a couple of minutes there, in an standing position, looking at the pointy part, of the shoe that had just broke. Then, for some reason all seemed so very pointless. I let my hand flop to the side, phone still in hand, and only realized that I didn't want to go to work. Soon, the ringing phone connected me to my father, who apologized for taking so long to reply, but that there was no helping it, since he was on the shower.

"Dad... I'm working from home today. I... I... Don't feel like showing my face in the office today" I said tiredly as I rubbed my swollen cheek. That slap was really painful, in more than a way...

"Did something happen Little Flower?" He asked with concern.

"Yes" I replied instantly "But I... Really don't feel like talking about it"

"Ok. I won't ask anything for the time being. See you at home when I get back"

I looked at the phone in my hand for a while longer, before dazedly bringing myself to give one more step. I almost tripped down to the floor this time, but managed to catch myself before my face met the pavement. Taking one moment to thoughtfully miserable I curse. Then I simply took off the undamaged shoe and broke it's heel, so I could at least walk normally.

I looked around. The people slowly started coming out of the buildings, as the sun began to rise. The day was starting and I needed to hide, to avoid running into anyone who might recognize me. I didn't want to meet my father right now, much less the people in the office, and accidentally bumping into my brother or Shen would be... I don't even want to think about it.

Glancing to my left I saw a taxi parked, and asked to the man in it if he could drive me to the Peacock love hotel... The same one that Alice seemed to have. Once I got there and paid the ride's fee I walked into the building, showed my golden card and soon I found myself being guided into a room. Not feeling up to nothing at that point I simply flopped on the bed as soon as I entered the room. The employee simple looked at me with no expression as he closed the door behind me.

"What did you do to Windy? You monster!" I heard an unfamiliar voice and felt someone shake me frantically.

"Look she is reacting!" Another unknown female chirped as I finally opened my eyes.

"See? I told you!" Came Cao-cao's indignant and somewhat afraid voice. I looked on his way and noticed he was chained and thus unable to use his high speed to run for dear life.

"Of course you knew! You were the one who did this to her! No wonder Starlight-daren was so worried about her adorable little sister" the woman who had been squatting by my side hugged me and glared at my husband.

"I didn't!" He declared "My wife had mental problems even before I knew her" he huffed.

"So, you are claiming that she is your wife, huh? Do you have some kind of proof?" The woman challenged.

Calmly the man opened the system window and shifted the image for a moment, "Show stats" he called and then pointed to the register where it stated "Player Cao-cao, civil state: Married, Wife: Windy"

The two women seemed instantly pacified and apologized for the mistake. They had just made.

"It's ok" Cao-cao said smiling friendly "I understand your worries, you see... I am in the same position as you. You see, I met this sweet, kind and innocent girl on a alley. She was hiding from a very horrible guy who had been stalking her. When I saw her there, shaking like a little mouse, frightened and looking at me with those pleading eyes, I decided I had to protect her, so I asked her to marry me, so we could chase that horrible man together. I fell in love with this woman..." Then he continued making up a bunch of nonsense that seemed to have no end. I thought that no one would believe such a completely obvious lie, but then I noticed how the two women's eyes filled with moved tears, that started falling when the guy added a "Thanks for trying to protect my beloved wifey" he finished with an affectionate and protective look as he removed one lock of my hair from my face.

I opened my mouth to say something, but it only fell down further when I saw the two emotional women hug the man "You are such a great guy" "I wish my boyfriend was like that!" "Your love is so pure!" They alternated into saying how lucky we were to have each other. Then the both of them looked at him with eager expressions.

"Would you like to come with us? I would never forgive myself if we tear apart such an obviously loving couple" One of them offered and I felt my face pale.

"Wait!" The other one intercepted and I felt my hopes rise "What do you think about Prince?" The woman asked, looking carefully to his response.

"Prince... You mean the white haired elf-lord from infinite city? Well, I don't know the guy, but he most be great to have become a liege lord" he replied.

"What do you think about Gui?" The woman asked still somewhat suspicious. Honestly I had no idea of what that had to do with anything, so I simply looked at the scene unfolding in front of me.

"Mmmm. I... Am not too fond of him" he answered vaguely and then the women nodded.

"Good. Then you can come with us" one of them declared and pulled me by the hand, and softly pushed me into him.

"You look so cute together" the other woman praised and then she signaled to the front "Let's get things started" she then pointed forwards "We don't want to disappoint Starlight-daren" Having said that, we started our travel to gain money. Soon we met our first enemy -a group of giant snakes.

"Come here, retarded snake!" Came a cry from my left.

With a smooth movement I drew out my bow and arrows and watched as the two women slashed and blasted everything in their reach. I waited for the right moment to let go of my arrow as the fight unfold.

"Now" I said softly as I let go of one of the arrows, commanding it to stab one of the creature's eyes.

"Watch out!" Came a cry that was soon followed by a pillar of light shot from somewhere behind me.

"What was that?" Cao-Cao asked in horror and started looking all around "We are being attacked!" He cried and started giving panicked looks around, and soon the whole place grew tense. We were alone no matter where we looked... But even more puzzling than the fact that we were being attacked was the fact that the mob I had shot at was still alive and kicking, and my arrow was nowhere to be seen.

I flinched when a noise came from behind and I twirled around to shoot an arrow towards it. Once again the arrow disappeared and another cry was heard. The other woman -the one that hadn't been killed by the unknown enemy- had been stabbed in the leg by something that was undoubtedly an arrow.

I widened my eyes when I recognized the arrow and hurriedly checked the system. I had shut-off the notifications after getting exasperated by the ones informing me about my increasing reputation.

"System notice: Player Windy has killed player Deborah..." I read the stats that informed me about the exp points I had gained by my awful aim in secret embarrassment, but then I felt my face get filled with glee when I noticed that my reputation had gone down by it.

Suddenly I became all smiles and wild fantasies started flooding my mind. I mean, I finally discovered a way to get it down! and although it was not intentional I felt so happy that I didn't give a damn about the wrongness of my actions.

Turning my eyes to look at the other two I started seriously considering to repeat the mistake. So, pulling my arrow backwards and pointing at the woman who was looking away I smiled wider. She then turned to see my smile and I shoot. The arrow went up and down, stabbing a monster tight behind her, that had been ready to attack.

I cursed my aim and pulled out the sword I always carried with me, ready to kill her, as the obsession with lowering my reputation cropped up. It would take me several hundred of kills before I got it low enough for me to be satisfied. However! As I saw the woman with a grateful expression thanks me with a hug I couldn't bring myself to actually do it.

Unless...

"I don't see any enemy" I said lowering my sword and taking out my bow again "We should keep the earning money process. We don't want to disappoint Starlight-daren" I said with fake determination and the woman nodded while my husband looked at me weirdly. However, he nodded as well when I looked at him for a while.

After we resumed the training I stood there. Shooting arrow after arrow, I pointed towards a mob, confident that my arrows wouldn't hit it, and hopping that it would hit one of the other two instead. I mean, I don't need to feel guilty if I hit them by accident, do I? Is not like I could predict the place my arrows will hit.

I didn't manage to hit any of them -Or any mob for that matter- so I simply spent the time wasting arrows. Soon more women of the support group came to join us for practice and with more targets... *cough* companions around things got a lot more troublesome, and eventually I was forbidden by the women (who I 'accidentally' hit several times) to ever shoot another arrow. And! To make things worse, I managed to make all of them think I was adorable when my being red-faced from anger got interpreted as embarrassment over my own clumsiness.

Having nothing to do as the women and my husband leveled me up, I stood there, spacing out once more, and recalling the happenings of the day.

...

The phone in my pocket rang, waking me up. I slowly lifted my weight to one side and used the little strength, I had summoned in my groggy state, to shift myself a little and pull my phone out of my pocket as I lied there, on that hotel bed, too tired to care about anything.

"Little Flower where are you?" Came my father's voice from the phone.

"Mmm-hmm" y mumbled incoherently and then looked around "Hey dad, did something happen?" Y asked lazily with my face fully covered in marks of the sheets I had sleep on.

"I was going to ask you just that. You didn't handed the papers you said you would and I had to cover up for you and do the job myself"

After hearing the explanation I immediately woke up with a jolt and looked at the clock in my wrist. It was late. Not as in late enough to go to sleep but it was late enough for the moon to be up in the sky.

"I'm sorry. I... Will make it up to you! Tomorrow I will work twice as har-"

"Little Flower" he interrupted me with a reproachful yet smoothening tone "I'm not mad, I'm worried. You have been avoiding me for a while now, you are... Keeping things from me again. I need us to talk" He demanded and I simply nodded even though he couldn't see me.

A sudden pain in my knee drew me back to reality. I looked down just in time to see the snake that had bit me make a mockery expression at me -yes, it actually grinned with a mocking expression' before I shot up to the sky.

I looked left and right. I was in one of those annoying rebirth points, feeling nauseated, _so_ nauseated that I felt the urge to log out. But I restrained myself from doing so, as I dragged my feet all the way out of the damn thing and walked behind a bush where I proceeded to empty my stomach in an unfashionable way, then again, I had never heard of anyone who could throw up and don't look like an stingy mess..

Still feeling a bit sick, I turned off my PMs and walked away from my vomit, pretending it wasn't I who had left the thing in there. I had been sent back to infinite city and the fact that there was so many people around had made my mood even blacker. I wanted to be alone, do nothing and keep on gazing to the sky. I needed time to think things over, but the world seemed to have a complot against me.

Once more I let my mind go back to the night, the words of my father still ringing on my ears.

"We need to talk"

Was a phrase that I keep hearing over and over again inside my head and not even the plot of getting my rep plumbtered did much to keep my mind wandering back to it. He had said it once by the phone and once again at a fancy restaurant nearby the hotel I confessed I had been hiding in. It didn't take my father long to make me talk about the reasons I had decided to skip, and it didn't take him long after I did to get purple from anger. He stretched his hand to softly caress my swollen cheek and he looked me tenderly in the eyes.

"It's all my fault" he claimed and I shook my head but he didn't let me continue "I should have been there to protect you" He finished and put a finger over my mouth, as in telling me to keep quiet. "I'm transferring you to the new branch; you need to get away from all of this until you recover"

"But the company..."

"I will make the arrangements so the company doesn't suffer because of your absence. It will take a while for us to find enough capable people to handle your quota, but your safety is the most important thing right now"

"But the company-" I trailed once more and yet again he cut me off.

"Will suffer a lot more if you break down, and you can always be of use in the new branch"

I pondered over his words for a moment. Being away would be an extremely good solution. If I moved far away I could focus without feeling suffocated with worry over the whole Alice issue -not to mention Shen- and if I stopped playing second life for a while I could also stay away from Darkness for long enough to sort out my feelings for him. I felt confused about what he meant to me from the moment his lips met mine and I had the impression that as soon as I met him I would jump him and launch myself in his lovely arms... He would probably be really mad if I did something like that, and I really didn't want to jeopardize the friendship we have by another one of my rash actions. It had been short the time we had actually spend together and before that we could only vaguely be considered quittances but the portion of my heart he occupied seemed to grow at an abnormally fast rate.

I finally looked up at dad, he sat there patiently, more than used now at my continuous lapses of silence, but still a bit nervous that I would have another flashback, however since early in the morning none had happened and I was fairly sure that they were gone for good this time.

"Well, I guess that being the vice-president in the new branch does sound like good idea from the time being" I sighed in defeat.

"Vice-president?" Dad echoed with a frown "What about _president_ of the new branch?"

I gave a nod and then put a hand under my chin and pondered over it "I have a couple of people in my team who could be well suited for the position..."

"Little flower" he called in a hopeless tone "Don't you think that is a bit ridiculous to assign one of your men as the president when I'm keeping you as the vice-president?" He asked and I blinked in confusion. I was completely sure he was hinting at something. But honestly I had no idea what could he possibly be hinting at. I mean, no, it wasn't too weird assigning one of my men for the position, since they were all very capable. I had learnt a lot from them, and they from me over the years and they had proven to work well under pressure and...

I kept that train of thought for a while before my father threw me another hint "Don't you think it would be counterproductive for the company to be lead by one of my regular employees when I'm sending the most capable one to the same place?"

"All of my men are top-notch" I complained over the fact that my dad had suggested otherwise.

My dad gained an exasperated look for a moment, before closing his eyes and breathing in and out, several times, and regain his usual smoothening vibe "Little Flower I am well aware that they are all wonderful workers-"

"Then?"

"I just think that 'you' would be a better option for leading the company"

I stared at him for a very long time after that "You can't!"

"Yes I can! I'm your boss" He exclaimed and I stood up from my chair abruptly.

"You are not _my_ boss! '_You'_ work for '_me_' since '_I_' own the company" I refuted right away. My anger increased when he informed me about his oh-so-bright idea. How could he give me a promotion so big in such short notice? I was not ready and I didn't want it, plus the party where the new branch of the company will have place was less that 2 weeks away from today. Meaning that I would need to move to the other side of the country ASAP and befriend or at least be a bit friendly to the people in charge of making the building, "The Lin family" I had never meet them before, but I needn't do so to know that they were a bunch of self-important snobs, much like my ex-fiancée who I met in a flashback and have wanted to kill him ever since -Technically I met him when I was 10 but I didn't remember how horrible he was until a couple of days ago... Anyway, the point is, that the president of a company has to be sociable and someone people could look up to? Who would look up to me? I was the company's witch! I had spent too long of a time and an awful lot of energy earning myself that title. People all around were scared of me, and that make me happy...

My mind listed a thousand reasons why the whole idea was the worst possible course of action. "I won't do it!" I yelled and stood up at the same time, the napkin on my lap falling to the floor and immediately after I slammed my hands on top of the table "I refuse to act nicely around people I don't like! I will glare at them and keep being awful and horrible and-!"

"Little Flower" he slapped me and I widened my eyes for a long time.

"You hit me" I exclaimed shocked. Never in my life -well as far as I remember- had I ever gotten slapped! Still I got slapped twice within a day by two people I never thought would do something of the sort.

"You were hysterical" he explained and I finally noticed the looks of fear coming from the other people in the restaurant.

Feeling throughtfully ashamed I bended down to pick up the chair that had fallen to the floor in my outburst and walked to the nearest scared-to-death waitress and gave her about a thousand dollars, way more than we could have possible spend regardless of the fanciness of the place "keep the change" I exclaimed angrily before walking away from the place in the middle of strangled gasps. I knew the damn scene would give birth to a new wave of rumors, but frankly I couldn't care less. So, angrily, I stormed away all the way to Mei´s apartment, completely certain that my father would not have been able to reach me and aware that Mei would have no choice but letting me crash in there after I tell her the whole story... Or slam the door until it´s in danger of breaking; after all, she would be too pained to use up the money to replace it.

Little I knew that after getting there she will be so pissed at me for interrupting her date, with a man I had never seen in my whole life, that she would force me to play without listening to my reasons and stating it must have been something stupid like always. Which brings us back to my standing there in the forest looking up to the sky, to the flying pigs pass by... whoever made this game had one heck of a weird sense of humor. In a way it was annoying since the phrase "When the pigs fly" didn´t apply at all in Second Life.

"There you are!" Came a relieved cry from nearby and before I could turn around my head I found myself being yanked into a hug "I can´t believe we failed to protect you" The woman cried and as I finally managed to shift myself a little to look at her I noticed that the number of women had increased. The amount was about double the ones I had been training with. It took me a moment to scan over all the faces and notice that my husband was still around.

Why the hell is he still around? Anyone other would have run for their life as soon as they got a chance. At least I would have... damn Starlight, I´m so going to kill her next time I see her.

Soon we were back into the killing stuff for the sake of getting more funds for the stupid band. I had never had a good impression of musicians. Not that I hated them, is just that they seemed to belong to some different type of human being and the fact that my father tried to force me to become one of those was still making me a bit upset over the fact they existed.

I sulked over the fact most of the memories I had gathered had something to do with maids, next the amount of flashbacks I had was about things I did remember as they were about my life as Long Zhuo Xia, then there were others about useless stuff like me in the bathroom, me eating, me thinking useless stuff and then the least frequent ones were the ones that I really needed to know. I ended up learning that I can´t sing even if my life depended on it (a single flashback of me attempting to do so was enough to be certain) or play instruments or do anything art-related, and yet my father, the shadowy figure with the abnormally thick eyebrows, whose looks I could not recall completely, insisted of sending hoards of tutors to make me learn music. The reason for it still evades me, but deciding that there was nothing, in my past life, worth the pain of forcing myself to become Alice once again, I decided to simply ignore such details... Ok... I guess I strayed too much on that train of thoughts, the point is that I didn´t have a reason to love or hate musicians, but to me they were like aliens who lived by making up a bunch of noise that sounded exactly the same as the one I thought I was doing while I attempted to reproduce the achievement. However! Now, after hanging out with this bunch of women for a whole night I have finally noticed how wrong I was about musicians. They were not just a bunch of mere aliens, no! they were a bunch of weird, demented narcissist aliens with masochistic inclinations! How if not would they put up with people this insane following after them?

My impression of Prince, as an amazing archer got crushed a bit on one side. And, eyeing the man I married so willingly put up with this whole craziness was just making me more certain of my conclusion.

I looked at the man for a moment and saw him waving at me from a couple of meters away. Ok, it´s official, I married a lunatic.

Looking up in regret and wondering how a normal person -such as myself- could end up marrying a complete wacko, I sighed. Nevertheless my lamenting was interrupted when I felt someone standing up next to me spoke "What is so interesting about that tree branch?" The man in question asked and I looked at him with suspicious "Why haven´t you run away yet?" I asked with my eyes stuck on him.

"Because this is very interesting" He replied, smiling smugly "This is my first time getting to spend time around a crazy bunch of fangirls without me running away from them. This ought to be once in a life time chance!" He explained before adding "Plus! Watching you is a lot of fun! I never knew that someone could be completely out of it for such an extended period of time... did your parents drop you on your head when you were born?"

Feeling extremely angry with his last remark I growled at him before retorting "I am considered super smart by some people, and I´m not out of it! I just happen to be a deep thinker and there is a lot going on in my mind right now!"

Cao-Cao nodded and then shook his head "By the way" He started "You asked me why I hadn't made a run for it, but that question can be directed as you as well. Why are you still here?"

"I have nowhere to run. My best friend is the leader of this crazy hoard, so even if I did run away I would only be making things worst... But, I also have to admit that this whole mess is a perfect distraction, so I would rather hang around"

My last statement seemed to have lit up his curiosity "So... you have something so horrible in mind that you are willing to put up with this people? Wanna talk about it?" He asked me and I pondered over it for a moment. Thinking about it was not taking me anywhere; maybe it was not such a bad idea trying to ask advice from someone. I would have liked to ask Mei about it, but she made it impossible, and thankfully my father hadn´t logged in tonight, he was probably aware that I needed some time to cool down, especially after my outburst in the restaurant.

Having settled down on asking him about it I sat on the ground "I was promoted" I began "However this promotion means that I should move out of the area I currently live in. Honestly I don´t have a problem with moving out, in fact, I feel that it would be the perfect opportunity for getting a brand new life"

"So? If you don´t mind moving you should be happy about the promotion" He seemed a bit confused about the whole thing.

"The problem is that I don´t want to be promoted, I like the job I have just fine. I just wish I could keep the same position I currently have and move away at the same time..."

"But is not that simple is it?" He finished, making me be surprised at the fact that he could actually make sense. Giving it a cautious glance I nodded slightly and saw him continue "My parents were not very keen in letting me become a musician. The thought that singing was not a job and that they didn´t want me to waste my life" I forced myself to keep quiet and not say out loud that I also didn´t think that it was a career, and simply heard him.

"I was the first one in my class, my family didn´t have too much money and they were thrilled when I got myself a scholarship, and even got myself into the best public university in the area. They worked really hard to save up money to send me to a private school if I so desired, but I fell in love with music... They were completely heartbroken and asked me to decide between them and my music." He made a long pause and then looked at me with a hurt expression "I chose music. It was my passion and I was sure I would be miserable if I didn´t make that choice, at the beginning it was hard, but little by little I made my way to the top... when I made it there I went back home, I wanted to show them that I wanted them to be part of my life and felt that I had achieved enough to prove them they were wrong"

"Then?" I asked with curiosity when he quietened for far too long.

"They had adopted a kid and refused to accept me as their son any longer"

"That´s horrible!" I exclaimed and saw him sigh

"I know. I hadn't tell anyone before" He said and then patted my shoulder.

"Then... why are you telling me?" I asked confused, it was not like we had known each other for too long.

"Because, just now you looked the same way I did when my parents made me chose between them and my dream"

"I don´t have a dream" I confessed "But my father might get hurt by my turning down the opportunity he handed me"

"By your father you mean the fairy dude, right?" He said with a smile "He threatened me to stay away from his daughter or he would cut my head with his blade... In hindsight I feel that it was stupid of me to run away from a fairy, but I have to say that he is one scary little fellow."

I chuckled at the memory of his cowardice and shook my head "Your point been?"

"I think you should value your father and follow him until you have found a dream of your own. Who know, maybe the time you will have with him will end if you don´t"

"And... if by accepting my job I am separated from him?" I asked thrown again into confusion and hopping he would give me the right answer.

"Then do as he has told you. You can still meet in game"

"And if I don´t want the job?" I protested

He seemed rather upset about it "Can´t you think of anything on your own?" He reprimanded,

"No" I immediately denied "You started giving me advice, so now you have the obligation to help me out!" I demanded and he smiled in amusement.

"Alright! I will tell you what you need to do" Cao-Cao looked away with an expression fit for a philanthropist "You will accept the job, you will learn what you need and leant what you can from it. If you fail or it becomes impossible for you to endure, just quit and go job hunting! It's just that simple."

Realization hit me when he said those words. The idea was perfect! I would go there, give it my best shot, prove to be unfit for the job and then get another job. Feeling the weight of my chest fade and disappear to somewhere I jumped excitedly and yanked my husband into a hug.

"You are the most amazing person who has ever walked on the face of earth!" I exclaimed excitedly without a second thought. Looking up to the guy I felt my heart become filled with gratefulness. It seems that this guy was not so bad despite being a musician.

The man looked bewildered by my reaction but he simply put on a cocky stance as he declared "Yup, I know. Why did you took so long to realize it?" then he pushed me away from him "Now, let´s get back with the rest, before they come back to find us"

I was started by his words and started looking all around. I didn't even notice when they were gone, and didn´t even noticed that it was just the two of you. But, instead of asking him when had they left us alone I was more curious as in why "Hey" I mumbled soflty "How come they left us alone?"

"Oh! That! Wow babe, you sure weren't paying attention in the slightest to what was going on around you!" He said in a tone that implied that he was praising me for it –weirdo- "I just had to tell them I wanted some time in private with you, since we just married. So, they simply left us alone... They were very understanding"

Not believing the man's guts by telling the fangirls such an utter lie I hissed "Do you have a death wish? What if they find out that you are playing them for fools? The both of us would get killed back to level one! and I happen to have a high level, meaning that they will kill me too many times for my taste, thank you very much"

"Don´t worry" He immediately assured me "If things get too dangerous I will run away, so I will be completely safe, and about your safety... sorry, but since your friend is their lieder you are on your own"

Staring at disbelief at him for a moment I frowned before snapping "I CHANGED MY MIND, YOU ARE NOT A GREAT GUY! YOU ARE THE LOWEST, YOU COWARD WHASTE OF SPACE, ANNOYING PEST..."

My long list of insults was interrupted when I felt something sweet invading the insides of my mouth. It took me a few seconds to fall into realization about what had happen! He had force fed me a cookie.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked

"Do you think force-feeding someone is a good way of apologizing?" I retorted.

"It was a good cookie, in my opinion is worth more than an apologize" He replied and I put my hand under my chin in a thoughtful way. He had a point, at least I got something out of this.

"You are forgiven" I said with a nod and he bursted out laughing. Why? You may ask. I am not sure, I don´t know what goes into this alien´s head.

Soon after he had said that he grabbed me by the hand and pointed to the front "Now we should go back. We don´t want to disappoint Starlight-daren" He joked and I laughed letting him lead me. Much to my dismay now that I didn´t feel worried about the whole promotion thing my mind immediately wander back to the things that had been bothering before that. Soon I found myself once again under the protection of Starlight brainwashed minions, mind wandering to that kiss Darkness had given me. I felt a pang in my chest and secretly tried to PM him, but try as I might I couldn't actually bring myself to do so. Feeling like a coward I closed the system and did my best to force my mind to not stray away. Hopefully the sun would rise again soon and I would go back to my work. Oh how blessed I am to have so much work to do! Working will keep me busy enough not to think about the whole matter for a while, and who knows, maybe after my promotion I will have a lot more on my plate! Maybe the whole promotion thing is not so bad after all.

Then as I decided to apologize to my father and accept the promotion I smiled, after all I could always quit if I didn't want to keep the job anymore.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hi there! It's me again. I know that up to this point all of you want to kill me for not showing my face but I went to the beach for two weeks straight and didn´t get my lazy ass down to do any work... But I also got sick for a couple of days so you can be certain that I got punished by the karma principles, so don´t punish me any further by restraining on giving me reviews. I know that I probably don´t deserve them -start beating myself up- but I want them, as a thanks for it I decided to make a contest! Windy's Team... or should I say Starlight´s? Team already has 4 members, Windy, Starlight, Puck and Cao-Cao. yup, for those who were doubtful if he is going to be a member of it, and he will stick with them to the end. Why? I love the guy! he is so much fun to write about. He is refresing and I love weridoes (No surprise there). However I have to say that he is not as weird as Windy protrais him, I might have to write a chapter on his POV, since every time I things from her point of view it ends up being distorted and confusing... THE WOMAN IS SEVERELY DELUSIONAL! But you already knew that, I mean she labeled the guy she liked a demon and now her husband as the alien! And yup, she also had one for Darkness, but let´s not spoil that one (for the looks of it there will be a really long time before I have the chance to give it to him in one of her inner monologues and she has not had the chance to think of it)<p>

So here is the thing. I chose a number, a secret number! Whoever happens to be the reviewer who gets that one right gets the chance to decided between asking any one question, it can be ANY question and as spoiler-ish as you might want it. OR! If you are not interested in spoilers you get the choice of creating a OC for my story. Yup I mean it! An OC in here! Depending on the character´s compatibility it might or might not end as part of the team of my main character but I will make sure of putting him/her there no matter what. It doesn´t need to be a weirdo. It can be normal and stuff, and to be part of this you must -understandingly- have an account. If the person who makes the review doesn´t have one or is one of those "WAAAAH MARY SUE ALERT" comments on the first chapter the winner will be the runner up. I can also bargain with the winner if they want me to write something that might happen, or write something like -to put on an example- the POV of the traumatized GM that had to create a fairy avatar for certain man in his fifties XD.

One last thing! I have to say sorry for not having a preview yet, BUT! I will ask you this now. I was thinking on working my way around real life and game on the next one, but I also got a brilliant suggestion of making a chapter out of Darkness and Shen´s POV. If at least 4 people are interested in having that as the next chapter I will work on it right away, and continue the story development on the next one. And good news for those who are expecting the archery crossovers, we are getting there! I need at least one more chapter of development, two if you want to see what all the sexy dudes are up to, but they surely are at the turn of the corner.

REVIEW AND MAKE THE AUTHOR HAPPY! I am considering on stealing my brother´s computer more often so I can get down to some development soon, but no promises there and a little bit of cheering up might fire up my sneakiness ;)


	42. The way I love her

Disclaimer: I don´t own 1/2 Prince

Chapter 37: The way I love her.

**To my beloved readers:** I have the obligation to inform you that I have a new beta. The last one, **AnimeVamp1997** (despite of being an uberly wonderful person who I slaved to death for a long time) won´t be my beta anymore since I pushed her down a cliff... Well, that is not quite true. I just happened to be in need of some new perspectives, so... I want all of you give a warm applause to **Dholefire**, who ended up wrapped in betaing this fanfic. I have to remark that she is _way too awesome!_ She fixed my mistakes in google docs and turned the whole thing back with my mistakes highlighted in green. GREEN! Can you believe it? That has to be the most awesome thing EVER! I almost died of overexcitement when I saw all that green in there... Needless to say that I had _a lot_ of mistakes, thus the "all that green in there" mention. Don´t forget to share your love with **my new beta** **Dholefire**, she did a splendid work and... AnimeVamp1997, don´t forget to give the new girl your condolences XD.

**Warning: This chapter contains several POVs that ****are arranged one after the other. THIS CHAPTER IS LINEAR, NOT PARRALEL.****Also, don´t forget that our weird girl is very misleading, sothere are a couple of big gaps between Alice´s version and their impression of her.**

* * *

><p>Dayfid Huan´s AKA Cao-cao´s POV.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Real Life<em>

A smile appeared on my face as I looked down at the paper in my hands. I had finished writing the lyrics of a new song, and man, this song sure smelled like a success.

"Another song already, huh? It's the third one this week!" A surprised exclamation came from behind me and the paper was simultaneously snatched from my hands.

The thief was Xiaobo, the drummer of the band. Predictably, the rest of the band was also behind me - it was our usual rehearsal time. I lazily turned the rotating chair around until I faced the three men standing in the room. "I've been inspired lately," I commented with a sneaky smile.

"Oh! And how did you become inspired all of a sudden? You have been quite stuck lately, and it's been a while since you've written anything new, and then _poof!_ You start writing song after song ... Is there something you're not telling us?" Xiaobo crossed his eyebrows and looked suspicious. The other two turned away and started tuning their guitars.

"Well, that's a secret!" I chuckled.

_'Her name is Windy . . . but I'm not telling _you _that!'_

Since that girl and I got married a couple of days ago, I have been having so much fun that the pressure I'd been feeling with our sudden rise in fame had, miraculously, dispelled.

Windy, easily the weirdest woman I have ever met, was so much fun to hang around. Her every movement was as hilarious as a chihuahua on a skateboard, trying to scare you off with its barking. And not only that! She was dense, _really _dense! If I were a neurologist I would want to open her head and peek at her brain. I was sure it must be shaped weirdly or have some screws missing. Not literal screws, but something really odd must be happening in there and I just happen to be a very curious person. If I weren't, I wouldn't have force-fed her that cookie. I just needed to see how she would react, and she didn't disappoint me. She accepted my explanation over how it was my way of apologizing. Or when I told her that there was a band named 'Thick Eyebrows', or when she seemed to have a brain halt in the day of our wedding or when she got completely carried away with dressing me up as an idiot, just because I did the same to her.

It's the first time of my life I found someone so much fun to toy with! She is so easy to lead by the nose, and yet, when I saw her so downcast, I couldn't help but talking about my past and what happened in my family. Ok, it was not very uncommon to have your parents turn their backs on you, but to me it was not just another cliché story because it actually happened to me. I would have expected her to pity me, but she only showed surprise and was extremely curious about it. I had to admit that it was a refreshing reaction and I really, really want to spend time with her. She made me feel happy and relaxed just by being around. Plus, she is one heck of a good kisser!

"What is up with that expression?" Xiaobo asked once again, seemingly determined to discover what was behind my smug grin.

"Leave him be and get back on the drums!" Xiu, the bassist said in annoyance. "We should start practicing the new songs; maybe we can have them mastered by the new year." Hai, our asocial guitarist, gave a short nod in agreement.

Xiaobo slapped his sticks together. "One, two, three, four!" He, Xiu, and Hai dove into the intro. I opened my mouth, ready to start singing, when our manager burst into the room (despite us asking her to not interrupt practice).

"Now what?" Xiu asked, a bit peeved.

"Guys I have good news for you!" the long-haired man said as he walked towards us, pretending he hadn't noticed our annoyance. He handed a yellow folder to each of us. "We have received info that Lotus Company is going to create a new collection and I managed to get us into the cast!" Our manager blabbed while I unhappily opened the folder. The whole thing didn't sit well with me, after all, we're musicians, not models. Of course, the guys didn't like it either (minus Xiaobo, who decided that this would mean we could hook up with some models); thus it started yet another argument with our manager.

In the end, we were forced to do it. The agency considered that it was the best way to exploit our popularity, and since we were still bound by contract, we had no other option.

That night, when I logged on, I was really distracted as I tried to spot my wifey among the fangirls sitting next to Infinite Fountain. I was so distracted that I bumped into a blond warrior with purple eyes, sending him sprawling on the floor.

I immediately apologized. "Sorry! I was distracted!" The man had to be a newbie to fall like that because of a little bump, especially since I happen to be very weak (I focused more on my agility than my strength).

"It's ok." The man, who seemed to have his own personal rain cloud hanging over his head, grabbed my hand and let me help him up. I smiled kindly at him before I kept on walking towards the fangirls. When I reached them they greeted me cheerily. I asked about my wife's whereabouts: they told me Windy was not going to play today since she had to go on a business trip.

We were about to leave the fountain when one of the woman gasped and pointed forwards to the man I had bumped into before . . . or maybe she was pointing to the white-tiger beastman by his side (it was hard to say since they were standing right next to each other). One of the women, a white-haired elf, asked the other women to stay still and walked in the direction of the two men, to tell them something I couldn´t hear. At the elf's words, the two men's eyes widened. They stood up and turned to flee when they were overwhelmed by the pack of fangirls, who rushed over and blasted the two into pillars of light.

"What was that about?" I asked, somewhat curious about the sudden violence.

"Those guys are Windy's stalkers. We have orders from Starlight-daren to keep them away from her, so we just gave the two of them a little warning," She explained with a foul expression.

I soon felt anger rise within my chest. How dare they chase after _my _woman! My fists tightened in anger.

"Don't worry. We will help you protect your beloved," she said in a reassuring voice, and I suddenly realized what I had just thought.

'My woman'? When had I started to think about her _that _way? I mean, sure, she was my wife and I wanted to toy with her every time I saw her, but I never noticed any romantic feelings about her . . . until now.

"That's just great," I sarcastically mumbled. I had started to develop feelings for an oddball who was completely in love with another guy. And, to make things worse, she had an unknown amount of men chasing after her. What was so attractive about her anyway? It's not like she was a gorgeous babe or anything. She was cute, yes, but every girl in this game was cute after they went through the 30% beautification rate. She must be completely average in real life. Groaning in frustration I ruffled my hair, I had been planning to have fun by playing cupid with the dense girl and the shy guy, but now, I only wanted to keep her all to myself.

Was it even possible for me to get the girl? And if it was, then how? I wondered for a moment before it hit me.

'_She's dense!'_A light of hope shone in my heart. As long as she doesn't figure her feelings for the handsome demon in the black armor I can keep her by my side!

I looked to the fangirls once again and smiled. My eyes turned watery as I thanked her. "I really appreciate your help."

Right now the ball was in my court, and I was going to use everything I could to my advantage.

I put on a remorseful expression and looked with wet eyes at them once more "I . . . I'm afraid that this measure won't be enough to protect my wife," I informed them sadly.

"Why not?" One of the women worriedly asked me.

My expression of worry perfectly concealed the wickedness that had formed in my heart as I let her know about the existence of my rival. "There is one more stalker we need to take care of. . . ." And as those words left my mouth I knew that there was no turning back. I almost felt apologetic towards that Darkness dude, almost! But all is fair in love and war, and we are fighting over the same woman.

The bells of Infinite City started tolling as I inwardly declared, _'Even if we are not meant to be, I won't give up my toy without a fight!"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile certain sexy body-ward... Well, his not so sexy avatar...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Second Life<em>

I opened my eyes, nausea welling up in my stomach. Never in my life would I have thought that I would be declared KOS, much less by a bunch of unknown women. '_What have I done to deserve this?'_I wondered as I moved my enormous tiger paws, groggily stepping out of the rebirth point. I could clearly hear the sounds of some bells ringing from afar.

My friend Liang was waiting outside with a sick expression that was quite similar to mine. "White Tiger" Liang . . . No! Kang Ang called out to me and looked at me with a dumbfounded expression "Do you have any idea who those women were?"

"I don't know," I replied. I tried to make sense out of their words, but nothing came to mind. They had said something about us being the enemy of all women and that we should stop stalking their sisters.

"What the hell is wrong with them? I don't even know who they were talking about, 'Starlight-daren' or whatever."

"Maybe they mistook us for someone else," I said, feeling certain. If not, their actions would have made absolutely no sense at all.

"That is probably right," Kang Ang agreed. We walked in the direction of the city once again. Once we were somewhat far from the rebirth point, we were assaulted by another mob of women and blasted once more to where we started.

This time we looked at each other with a bit of fear. The misunderstanding had gone too far. We needed to clarify the whole thing, and do it fast. After some discussion we waited until there was no one in sight and tried to make our way to the forest. Maybe the whole thing would die down soon, or at least their anger would fade enough for us to clarify the misunderstanding.

Sadly, our plan of escaping towards the forest didn't work - we got attacked by yet another group of women. Where had so many women come from anyway? The only difference, between this group and the others was that they assaulted us instead of blasting us like their cohorts, and that they were accompanied by a tall, weird-looking warrior with an axe on his back.

"What the hell is going on? And who were the guys who managed to anger so many people?" Liang protested angrily. We had come to look for clues about his sister in game, since we had been banned from Lotus after my friend slapped the vice-president of the company (which is, in my opinion, a very logical reaction).

We had been too hasty in our approach towards Long Zhuo Xia. We had been lucky that she had settled for a punch to Liang's stomach and a denial to the Lotus building as her only comeback. If even 1% of what is said about her is true, then she had gone _really _easy on us. I hated to admit it, but we owed a lot to the friendship between the Lotus heir and Liang's little sister. Still, I wonder how Alice met Long Zhuo Xia. It couldn't have been in a social event; President Meng took the expressionless kid to only one of those, it was supposed to be her debut in society, which she managed to ruin: Alice, who had been making people feel uncomfortable by looking expressionlessly at every person her father introduced her to, ended up tripping over her own feet, tackling a very important businessman in the process. Meng Loang-Hao, who wanted to hide the fact that his daughter was a complete disappointment, dismissed the whole thing by explaining that his daughter had a very weak constitution and she was sickly, and asked me to take her home so her health wasn't compromised any further. I had to give it to the man, he sure turned the situation into his favor; he managed to make himself look good by giving his sick daughter a chance to live glamorously for a night. On the other side of the coin, Long Zhuo Xia, who had made her debut the year before that, managed to befriend the most influential elite group in the span of three years, despite of her only being a young, female, nouveau riche, the heir of a company that was not all that big at that point in time.

The curses my friend was voicing out loud made my attention immediately go back to our actual situation. My thoughts had started to wander in the wrong direction. One wrong step and I would have ended up thinking about her again, and if I did, my judgment would be clouded by the memory of her soft lips, her beautiful curly hair, the green of her eyes. . . .

"Shen, what are those dreamy eyes for? Would you mind focusing on our current problem for a moment?" He glared at me. "We are now KOS by some misunderstanding, and I really don't feel like spend more time in the rebirth point that I should!"

"Ok, fine, I'll focus," I agreed, feeling a bit silly that my mind had started thinking about her without my permission. "How about covering up with our cloaks?" I suggested. Liang put his cloak on and pulled up his hood; I followed suit.

We sneaked out of the rebirth point, getting used to the nausea faster than the previous two times. While we walked towards a tavern, however, another group of women cut into our way, asked us to remove our cloaks and in a matter of seconds we were in the rebirth point yet again.

Never before had I been sent so many times to the same rebirth point.

"This is ridiculous!" I snapped. The explanation was given to us every time was the same: apparently, there were orders from a player called 'Starlight' to save the world from us 'perverts'.

I looked at my friend again. He drew his weapon from his pouch, completely enraged, and ran ahead rashly, disappearing beyond the horizon. Taking a moment to look in the direction he'd gone, I sat on the ground, impressed that my friend had managed to run that fast after just being reborn. No matter how many times you've flown to the rebirth point, you would always feel incredibly sick, but it seems that they managed to make him snap and forget about the nausea. However, even if I was angry enough to join him on his suicidal rampage, I knew better.

Soon enough, he reappeared in the rebirth point, and stubbornly rushed back out again. . . . He could be really mule-headed sometimes. No matter how many times he charged out, he was going to get blasted back again by the followers of that Starlight woman . . .

A brilliant thought popped into my head and a virtual light bulb appeared above me. I looked at the thing floating there and felt bewildered - how could the game know that I had an idea? I would talk to that player Starlight and clarify the misunderstanding! If she had been the one behind the attacks, a small talk with her would be enough to take us out of this annoying trouble.

"Aaaargh!" Liang was reborn once more and rushed out yet again before I could do anything to stop him.

'_What an idiot.'_

I stood up and prepared to block his way when he was reborn once again. It didn't take even five minutes. He jumped up and ran forward before I grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides and keeping him from losing another level.

"Shen, let go of me! I will murder them, all of them!" He fought in my arms. Good thing that I was stronger than him, and, after he had lost more levels than me, there was no chance of him escaping from me.

"Would it kill you to stay still for a moment?" I squeezed his shoulders as hard as I could. "I can kill you as many times as you want later. I'm PMing the infamous Starlight to make her stop the attacks." I explained. I was relieved when he stopped struggling on my grip, but I didn't let go of him, just in case he planned to do something rash while I was talking to the woman.

**"Starlight?"**

**"Yes? Who might you be?" **The woman replied instantly. I took a deep breath, calming myself to avoid enraging her with my words.

**"My name is White Tiger, My friend and I have been attacked by some people ****on ****your orders. I don't know what is going on, but I have to inform you that you have the wrong men"**

**"So, Mr Tiger. Are you implying that you and your friend Kang Ang, are innocent of stalking one of my girls?"** She asked and my eyes widened in surprise over the fact that she seemed to know Liang's in-game name.

**"You... are you framing us?"** I asked with bewilderment.

**"Oh, no Mr****.****body-ward. I am afraid that you are guilty as charged. You see, you****,****and Mr. Meng, have been stalking my best friend, Miss Long Zhuo Xia, both inside and outside the game. I'm afraid that I can't let such behavior go unpunished."**

My mouth fell as I heard the woman's words **"Did Miss Long ask you to do this?"**

**"No, I came up with it all by myself****,****" **She flippantly declared, sounding proud of making us her victims.

**"You can't do this to us****!****" **I complained.

**"Oh, but I can!"**She calmly declared, as if she was only making a comment over the weather.**"Have a good night Mr****.****Shen. Oh! And, sweet dreams!" **I looked up in anger. My eyes widened immediately. There was an endless sea of women raising up their staffs, ready to corpse-camp us. Recognizing the imminent danger I logged out, very much hoping that Liang had done the same thing.

An enormous feeling of impotence dawned me as I stopped to think about the situation I was in. By the looks of it, I was not going to be able to meet Miss Long. I knew that I should be more focused on the fact that she was the best solid clue we had to find my best friend's missing little sister, but honestly, somewhere inside of me I simply wanted to find her so I could make a pass at her.

I held my head for a moment, looking up to the ceiling through the transparent plastic of the gaming helmet. The possibility of us becoming a couple felt more remote every time. For a moment, I let myself drown in the memories of the many lovers I've had over the years. I gave a small sigh, recalling pleasant memories of my hands pressing on warm skin, trailing down the shape of curvaceous bodies and letting my fingers dig into fragrant long hair. I looked down at my hands, hands that had made so many women moan and cringe with their touch. I felt pleasantly haunted by whispers of my name called in a way only a female in ecstasy could manage. For a moment, those women had abandoned all pride in order to drown themselves in pleasure, pleasure I offered them so very willingly.

I closed my eyes. All of a sudden the sweet memories of those one-night-stands seemed to have lost all importance.

A couple of months ago I was certain that I would never want to settle down. Now, I felt like a child for spending so much time seeking the thrill of the hunt, enjoying the art of romancing and feeling victorious pleasure when I finally got those women into my bed. It made me feel superior when they quietly opened up to me, wanting to be ravaged. But now, I felt ashamed of my past. I wished I'd known back then what I know now. Maybe, if I had met her before, under other circumstances. . . . Or, perhaps, if she was not someone with such a different social status, I might have fooled myself into thinking that we were meant to be.

Two streams of tears rolled down my closed eyes and kept lying there with my hand covering my face. Just a couple of months ago I knew who I was, or at least I thought I did. To me, everything that defined me was being Liang's body-ward, Laing's secretary, his best friend and his right hand. I hadn't known I could be someone else, out of those labels. The day his father took me away from that orphanage so I could serve his son, my life had gained a purpose. So, when I met Liang I felt like I could be happy as long as I was by his side. And I _was _happy . . . until now. A woman had taken over my heart to the point that nothing else could fit in it. I felt lost as I realized that man I used to be had disappeared, for I didn't even exist to her. I'd been a man without direction. I felt a powerful urge to turn my back on Liang, the Meng family, my entire life thus far - just so I could chase after her.

My heart started shattering into bits and guilt grew within me. The life I had lived up until now and the life I could hope to gain battled inside me.

The part that wanted to keep being loyal to Liang was adamant. I had to put my feelings aside. I had to help my friend find his sister once more. I needed to make sure he was happy, I owed him so much. I . . . wasn´t even human before I was chosen to serve him, but my heart. . . . Oh, my heart didn't care, and I knew that as soon as I saw her again I would want to embrace her. I would want to touch her, to kiss her, to draw her into my bed and keep her there with me forever. If there were a way I could've made myself to stop loving her, I would have done it. And yet, in a way, I also knew that I didn't want to stop loving her. For the first time in my life, I felt alive!

I wished there was a way of forcing her to love me, but it was no use. I had the feeling that she was attracted to me, but she kept on pushing me away. Even if our feelings became mutual, she would never belong to me. I already knew that she was in a relationship the owner of Lotus, Mr. Hxu Lien. It was far from a secret that she had chosen money over love. I knew she was sleeping with an old man, but I still couldn't stop myself from wanting her. Maybe she was trapped in the same position as I was, living a life for the sake of others, to pay a debt she can't ever repay.

Despite knowing that the both of us were trapped in different cages, I wanted her. But, even if her heart chased after me, I knew that another war would ignite inside her, and the logic of her situation dictated that she should make her job her highest priority. The most logical thing to do would be to find a man worthy of her. A partner! A man of equal standing she could work alongside to make her company prosperous.

If the endless desire for a woman cannot be called love, then I don't know what it is. I knew for a fact that this would make me go down in flames. I still can't help but chase after her. I wanted her to be mine. Right at that moment I felt that I would only be happy in her arms. But my life was not mine, so I couldn't make my happiness a priority, but I would still try to snatch her away even, if it couldn't last forever.

If I could make her mine, even for just a night, I would die without regrets.

The phone on my bedside table rang and I moved my arm away from my face as I reached for it. I scanned screen of the phone. It was Liang. I felt trapped. I had the duty to pick up the phone. The clock struck midnight as if telling me it was time for my carriage to go back to being a pumpkin. I had to be strong, I had to endure it, because Liang needed me, and if I failed I knew that he would crumble into pieces.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Darkness... Or should I say Junjie?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Real Life<em>

I smiled in satisfaction at the square table in front of me. I had just finished polishing it, and the smooth surface was still covered with a thin layer of sawdust. I put my hand over the table's surface, and a smile cropped up onto my face as I tenderly swept the particles to the floor of the messy room. The floor, normally grey, had become brown and gave the impression of being covered with a fur carpet. The table looked a lot darker now than it had moments ago, since sawdust always seemed to be of a lighter color than the wood itself for some reason. Feeling like making it shine, I walked away from the almost-finished furniture, grabbed a damp rag, and wiped down the tabletop to remove some rebellious particles that stubbornly stayed on top of the table.

Once I had finished wiping down the table I smiled pridefully and looked around the carpentry. It had been barely half a year since I managed to pay off what was needed to make this place mine. A friend of the family owned it just before I did, but it was originally my grandfather's. My family had decided to put it on sale when my grandfather died, to pay off the debt they had built up to pay for his medicines. We would have gone bankrupt otherwise. When Mr. Wei Ja, who had been our neighbor for years, heard that this place was going to be on sale, he bought it.

Mr. Wei Ha had worked alongside my grandfather, for many years, in the same carpentry business. By the time it was on sale, the man had already started his own business and he was doing well. . . . Ok, he was doing more than 'well'. When he left he, most of their clients went with him, but it was not like he did it with any malice. He was an extremely good carpenter, very competent, so they followed him. That didn't ruin the friendship he had with my grandfather, he was a truly good man, and my they truly cared for one another.

Buying the workshop was not a takeover; the only reason he bought it was so the place where he learnt everything he knew about woodworking was not bought and demolished just so they could build another corporate building; this area has been being overtaken by companies for a while now. The number of constructions was countless! It had a bright side, however, since the number of workers needed to do the manual labor had shot up, I'd been able to get job after job quite easily. The pay for labor in the night shift in a place with so much demand was actually quite high.

I looked at the time. It was about the time I readied myself to go to a construction area nearby. I was working on the construction of a mall, and, until last month, worked at the Lotus building construction site. I was working in yet another project before that, and so on, and so on. . . .

_Siiiigh_ . . . "If I could only make a living by just being a carpenter," I mumbled tiredly as I took off my apron and changed into my uniform, pulled on my tool belt, and grabbed my hard hat.

Every since I graduated from high school seven years ago, I started juggling several part-time jobs. It all began when my parents refused to pay for my expenses while I wasn't studying, so, for the two years I didn't manage to get in an university, I was flying solo. . . . Well, not completely solo, since my friends gave me a hand in helping me get jobs. My first gig was helping out as a mover. I had been learning martial arts for a while and I was apt for carrying up boxes for one place to another. Sadly, the moving company went bankrupt and I was yet again unemployed. Then, another high school friend helped me out, and introduced me to a plumber, who taught me the ropes around the business. That one also didn't work, not that it went bankrupt, but even though I was capable of doing the job I hated it. More often than not I would end up being molested by the wives of the men who hired me. They didn't rape me or anything, but their constant insinuations and their touchy behavior made me want to run away frightened.

It was evident that I couldn't work in places where women roamed. The next job I tried out was as a mechanic. There were no women around when fixing up cars, so it was perfect! I kept that work up till my grandpa's death, which happened just a few months after I had started the first year in college. When I came back for the funeral, I met the man who had bought grandfather's carpentry workshop as soon as it was up for sale. It took me a lot of begging to convince Mr. Wei Ja to sell the place to me, since he knew that my grandfather didn't want this kind of life for me. His friend kept on bragging on how his grandchild was going to the university.

Against everyone's advice I dropped out of college and started working in earnest. Now, I know that my choice was rash, but I don't regret it. I've gotten quite far with a lot of hard work. For a twenty-five-year-old, to own your own business this day and age is actually pretty impressive, even if I don't make much money. I still can't make a living out of being a carpenter, especially because it's very hard to sell something when there are factories building furniture faster and cheaper than anything I can make by hand. The only hope for people in this profession is to aim for customers who want to have unique pieces, or need something specific rather than the mass-produced stuff. To get those kinds of clients, however, you need to have reputation, and as of now I have none. Thankfully this place has a small apartment on top of it, so I just have to pay for the rent of one place, since, much to my dismay, I am quite the big spender.

Most of my salary is spent in food. I am a big eater, but making a living out of doing heavy manual labor requires a diet high in carbs. I also have bought some things that aren't necessities, like the _Second Life _helmet that I bought several months ago, or the money I have just started putting aside so I can go to T city to meet Windy in real life. I know that someone in my position (someone with a somewhat unstable income) shouldn't aim too high, and that it would be impossible for the current me to ask anyone to move away to the other side of the country to spend their lives with me, but I really want to try it. I had never felt this way before. I want to use up all the money I spent so many years to save up to go meet her in person, but I am not a fool. I know that I need to make someone out of myself if I want to support her, so I need more money.

Even though I want to log in to play Second Life, I want to have something I can offer her when I propose her. I want to marry her, to have kids with her, to make it so she is the first thing I see every morning when I wake up, and the last thing I see when I go to sleep. I can already imagine the two of us sitting one next to each other staying up all night talking about martial arts moves. I can imagine her leaning on my shoulder, taking my hands, I can imagine her walking around the kitchen with a big belly and our kids running around. I want to have hundreds of kids with her, and as they grew up, I would be taking my kids into the workshop to teach them how to build birdhouses, like my grandfather taught me. Many nights I've had fantasies about making her mine. I've had a few girlfriends and lost my virginity, but not since I've started working to buy the workshop- that is to say, I haven't gotten any for a long time. I think I've forgotten what it feels like.

I put the key in the lock and turned it, closing the shop behind myself. I had finished restoring another table. I don't hate restoring furniture, but I became a carpenter with the idea of making my own pieces, maybe even complement it by learning some woodcarving. I am not too terrible at wood carving if I do say so myself, but I'm only an amateur, and I don't have the kind of money to pay for classes or to buy good wood to waste while I learn. The only wood I have to practice are tree branches I pick up every now and then. Definitely nothing I can make a living off of. . . .

I went to the construction site and worked until the sun rose. I slogged back home, ready to sleep like a log. Maybe I'd log in to Second Life and gain some levels. I looked at my watch. It was a quarter after seven, and I knew she'd be awake by now - no chance of me running into Windy, then. I wished I had a little more time to go chase after her, but since my work was so sporadic I couldn't turn down a job offer.

"Junjie-ge!" A deep voice called out to me when I was about to open the door of the shop. I turned to meet my brother who had an extremely excited expression on his face.

"You got the job, didn't you?" I immediately guessed as I eyed his extremely cheerful expression. My little brother, who turned twenty-four a couple months ago and had just graduated from university as the best of this year's economy students, had applied for a job at Lotus.

My didi gave me a nod and I knew that he was expecting me to invite him in.

"Would you like to come in and tell me more about it?" I asked obediently.

"Of course!" he chirped, which did not befit his deep voice. I laughed inwardly at how weird it sounded.

I accompanied him to the kitchen, since that was about the only place where he could sit in a chair that wasn't being repaired. He opened the refrigerator right away, as he did whenever he visited me. It was a bad habit; he couldn't help himself from doing it even if he wasn't hungry. . . . It was one of the few things we had in common. Hong-didi and I were extremely different despite being brothers. He was the brain and I was the muscles, he was a couple of inches taller than me, his voice was deeper than mine, he was smarter, more cheerful, had more friends, and was our parents' favorite. Not that I blame them, I understand that my brother is better than me in everything that needed more than brute force. (He made me feel inferior in so many ways. . . .)

"So, tell me all about it." I didn't need to ask him twice.

"I went to do the interviews as soon as they opened up the positions. I was so nervous! I thought I didn't get the job, they told they would call me. I thought they wouldn't but then they _did _call and I got the job! I can't believe I will be working in Lotus! I am so happy! To think that I will be working in the same company as Long Zhuo Xia!"

I looked at him as he kept on talking the story. The focus of his story rapidly shifting and listing a bunch of names I was completely unfamiliar with. Of course names like Long Lien and Long Zhuo Xia were quite familiar to me - my brother seemed to idolize the two of them because they were humble people who managed to make it big in the world of business. He tried to explain me how awesome that was, and rambled about how according to his projections of Lotus' geometrical growth - or something like that - they are bound to become one of the biggest and strongest fashion companies of the whole world. I certainly didn't understand what most of the words he used meant, but I got the gist of it.

A yawn escaped my mouth at some point during his explanation and he looked at me with a frown. "Are you even listening?"

I nodded. "Yes, you were talking about Lotus and your new job," I mumbled.

"That was like ten minutes ago. . . . You fell asleep again, didn't you?" He exclaimed, annoyed.

He had no right to be mad at me. I had been working for hours without a rest and he was the only reason I was still awake.

"Pay attention this time, Junjie-ge!" He commanded. I nodded, though I really wanted to sleep. "I am going out with this girl right now, and I told her about you and she told me she has a friend she can introduce to you -"

"Didi, I have told you many times that I don't have time for that right now," I explained yet again. My brother had been trying to hook me up with someone for a while now. And it was not just him: my friends and some of my co-workers have been concerned for my lack of success in the love department.

"But you are going to end up alone at this rate," He said with concern.

"That is your own assumption. I am just waiting for the right one."

"Junjie-ge. Listen. You don't have to be so reserved around me. I already know you are gay, I won't tell our father if it makes you uncomfortable, so I wanted you to know that I am here when you need someone to talk to." He put a hand over my leg with an understanding expression.

My mouth dropped and I was immediately wide awake. "The friend you planned to make your girlfriend introduce me to is a man?"

"Of course; I already told you I was already aware of your preferences. And he is even your type."

"My type?" I echoed, feeling extremely horrified.

"Of course! He is a big muscular guy. He is a professional boxer and he also plays rugby and likes mountain climbing."

Feeling angry enough to beat my brother to oblivion, I stood up, grabbed him under the arms, and flopped him on one of my shoulders in a fireman carry.

"Junjie-ge, let me down!" He complained in his baritone voice. "You can come out to me! I promise! Mom also told me she was ok with the whole thing, so you don't have to worry - aack!"

I threw him out the door and gave him a death glare. "I am not gay!" I growled, and shut the door in his face.

My face turned purple with anger as he kept talking, definitely showing support for my 'homosexuality'. I thanked God that he made my brother come when I was this tired - if He hadn't, I would have murdered him on the spot. Honestly, he wasn't the first one to jump to that conclusion; many of my friends had done the same thing. Random guys even confessed to me, sure that I was gay. . . . It was extremely awkward, to say the least. But to think that my brother and my mother would think so as well. . . . It was too much. Dragging my exhausted feet upstairs I walked towards my bed and flopped in it, _Second Life_ helmet right on my bed-table. I decided to sleep through my anger.

I picked the helmet and put in on my face as I went to sleep . . . I could hardly imagine that in a couple of minutes, I would be declared a KOS.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Long Lien . . .<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss Hsu, sorry to call you so early, but I have been wanting to ask you how things went on your side tonight." I glanced over the clock in the wall. It read 8:35 am. I knew that my Little Flower's best friend woke up at 8:30 am, since we had been in contact practically every day since the time I went to the beach.<p>

"It went perfectly," she replied, somewhat sleepily. There was a slurping sound that I assumed meant that she was taking a sip of coffee.

"That's so good to hear!" I sighed in relief and looked through the open door to my daughter, who was working like a woman possessed to finish everything before we left to take the plane in a few minutes. I would have tried to stop her for working so many hours like that, but I knew she would be sound asleep on the plane when she took her sleeping pills, so I was sure she would be getting some rest before we arrived. Honestly, why should she try to work through everything now? Is not like there are any difference between doing her part in here or in P city, there are also computers there after all.

"Mr. Long, there is also another issue I wanna bring up."

"What is it?" I inquired.

"It's about that in-game husband of hers; he hung out with the fangirls last night and the day before. . . ."

Anger rose into my chest as she spoke. "Declare him a KOS as well!" I demanded. I had only been gone for two nights and the man was already back. . . . Did this man have a death wish or something?

"I'm afraid I can't do that. He has gained the trust of several girls by now . . ." she explained tiredly.

"Then figure out a way to keep those two apart!" I yelled angrily, feeling the desire to immediately log in to kill him. But even if the man was online, at this point my level was too low.

"I'll figure something out to keep him away, then," she replied, and I felt certain that I could leave the matter in her hands.

'_That man is not going to have my daughter! I swear!'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This has to be the hardest chapter to write ever... yes it didn´t took me as long to update, but I spent more time writing it that you imagine! And... well, having lost half my soul writing this stuff, I won't be putting any preview... And yup, before you ask me:<p>

Dayfid Huan = Cao-cao

Yup, he is a bit evil, and yes he is also a bit weird, he is going to be kept away from Windy in the next chapters. Mei will annoy Windy into turning down her PM system and will send him with a different group of fangirls to train, no explanation given to her minions. However, as you just saw his manager wants his band to be cast into one of the Lotus productions and be the models in the new collection... Hehe, I have evil plans if I decide to make them bump in there.

Meng Shen = White Tiger

Shen was adopted into the family as a servant, but he didn't have all that much of a pitiable childhood. In the future orphanages in China are filled to the brim with female girls that were either abandoned or simply orphans. No one ever adopted them, so they grew in there, and since Shen also spent a lot of years in there, he is extremely fluent with women, so when he grew up he had all the tools he needed for becoming a sexy playboy... He sure slept around over the years, even when he came back to China along with Liang to serve him, and he didn´t stop doing so, though certainly he toned it down –Old habits die hard. He and Liang don´t consider each other brothers, and that is why Shen´s last name was not mentioned up till now. Alice knows that the man has the same last name, but since she thinks that Shen hypnotized her father and brother to get into their family, she has never dwelled into the matter. . . . It was completely impossible to show anything about his past on her POVs.

Shen also never bothered trying to understand Alice, she never acted kindly towards her brother, and! According to him she took his affection for granted... Oh! And about Zhuo Xia sleeping with Hxu Lien... "Hxu Lien" was another one of her aliases. It is known that this mysterious old-man is the owner of Lotus and yet, she is inheriting it from him; so, there are rumors that she is sleeping with him, and that the man is actually quite ill, reason why he has never shown his face in any social events . . . Quite off the mark right?

Hao Junjie = Darkness

Honestly I have been wanting to put his name out for a while, but I had yet to pick one that fitted him.

**JUNJIE.**Chinese name meaning "handsome hero," from (俊)_chün4400b_"great talent, good-looking," and (傑)_chieh2 176b_"a hero or heroine." (_A Mandarin-Romanized Dictionary of Chinese_, MacGillivray, 1921).

Now some background: He is the elder of two brothers, he was never very smart (you probably noticed it when he asked Loverboy for advice). His brother is. Both of his parents are alive, his mother doesn´t work, his father works doing some random office work. They are not rich but they are not poor either. He is a normal guy, as normal as they come, and is not very experienced with women. I know that Darkness didn´t play at all this chapter but I decided to put more focus in who the man was since he has not received the same camera time and you knew nothing about the real him up to this point.

I considered making Darkness a virgin, but he is a handsome 25 year-old man with a well buit bodyspent 7 years living by himself, while being very handsome and now he has a very well built body after doing so much manual labor... I couldn´t make him still be a virgin no matter how much I wanted to. It would have been too idealistic. But you have to admit that if you also met a guy who has not dated in a long time period, whose girlfriends don´t last and spends all his time with strong dudes who have well built bodies you would also suspect... Poor Junjie (;_;)

.

.

AND... About why there was a part narrated by Uncle Long in here... I believe in karma, so the husband is not having it so easily either. Serves him right for creating more trouble for my Junjie (I already made his family think he is gay. He didn´t deserve to be a KOS as well)

.

.

PLEASE COMMENT! I might get to work on the next time really fast if you do so... also, the people who are guessing numbers... When I wrote that I would be giving the review with the lucky number the chance to make an OC for this story (who might or might not be part of Windy´s team, depending on his/her compability) or ask for any spoiler... It doesn´t work that way, you just have to comment and I will give the prize to the reviewer ! who happens to be the reviewer That is how it works.

Don´t forget to review! I know you are there *_*


	43. Soul mates

Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince, any of the original novel character (Not that any of those would be apearing this time around) nor Delun. Who is here since my fellow fanfic-writer generously lend him to me for this brief aparition... Yup, it has a small crossover part.

Chapter 38: Soul mates

* * *

><p>I looked myself in the mirror of the bathroom, and my blue eyes immediately got stuck on the now blond roots, of my once perfectly dyed hair. The fact that I had dyed my hair was now noticeable. I patted my bicolored hair, that was still damp from the shower I had just taken. I gave a small yawn and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I was bone tired after spending the entire day coordinating having my things shipped to P City, and the day before that finishing up everything I could in the office. With such short notice, it was needless to say that I didn't manage to get everything as finished, as I would have liked. There was just no way I could finish all my pending projects in one night. I did my best though. Since I had to work out so many things in P City, I made my whole team work like fiends here, too. If only my father had told me his decision about transferring me a week ago. Also, if he hadn't dragged me to the beach with him for a week, I could have spent that much time getting everything ready.<p>

Before I left, I assigned one of the employees of my team to be my replacement and let everything else to the rest of them to sort things out with my father as soon as he went back. I didn't have to worry too much for the time being, since all the projects that were ongoing were almost ready, and the ones that weren't had still some weeks to get ready until the due date. I would have liked to have left all of them finished, but even if I pushed the whole company to the brim of death, there was no way of making it happen within a day, _plus_ I was technically not an employee of that branch from the moment my father sent the guys a memo with the info about my sudden promotion.

I couldn't help but be puzzled. When the announcement was made everyone there made quite a weird reaction. I mean, I was expecting cheers of joy over having gotten ridden of me - I mean, in most of my memories of them, they're cooped in an office with terrified expressions, nearly toppling over form exhaustion - but no one seemed all that cheerful. True, they were happy, but they gave me the impression that they weren't surprised in the slightest about the whole thing . . . I wonder why? After all, the news that my father had decided to spring on me out of the blue almost made _me _die from shock! Also, I'm quite sure that he hadn't decided the whole promotion thing before the stalker issue. _I wonder if my employees can predict the future . . .?_

I decided to put that thought aside for the time being and glanced smugly over my shoulder at the bathroom door. My father was at the other side of it, waiting to get a shower; both of us had exercised that morning, jogging around the neighborhood together. As per usual I bathed first and he would bathe right after me, but this time was different from other times: I used up all the hot water. I let my smile stretch even wider as I imagined him standing under a freezing cold shower. Why, you ask? I might have given in with the promotion issue, but that didn't mean that I was happy about it. I'd been busy thinking up ways to vent my frustration over being dragged out of my department to shadow my father for _two days _– two days when I would be useless! – to learn how to manage the new branch.

Usually, I leave all the work-related interactions to him and only appear in high-class business parties. Social functions are really fun! All I do is walk around and act all stern and heir-like, or talk with the most interesting bunch of evil old geezers (I didn't know that they were pretty famous in the business world when I first got close to them, I just thought they might be interesting, but now I know how important they actually are.). Oh, and when I'm bored, I walk around and scare some people. After years going to these kinds of parties, no living soul in the vast universe would want to be married to me, Long Zhuo Xia! And, the ones who still make moves on me are the easiest to terrorize. I almost feel bad for them, but it's so much fun to see their flirty faces go white in a matter of seconds and nearly pass out when I tell them my name . . . If it wasn't for the one or two overly-insistent company owners that still want to match me up with one of their sons get financial benefits, then my life would be perfect . . . Or at least it _was _perfect before the whole Alice mess, and the messes that came along with it.

Picking up a towel to dry my face, I sighed and slapped my face with my hands on both sides, to get my smile off of it, before stepping out of the bathroom. I innocently looked at my father and gave him a short nod as he passed by me to use the bathroom. I waited behind the door, anticipating the moment when I'd hear running water . . .

"AAAAGH!" he screamed. I nearly laughed out loud, but managed to hold it in.

The door handle started to turn and I fled before he could open the door.

"Little Flower! You used up all the hot water," he reprimanded angrily.

I looked back innocently at him. "I'm sorry; I guess I must have spaced out in the shower."

His face changed from irritated to concerned. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked, sitting next to me. "You also spaced out while making breakfast, and forgot to wake me up at the usual hour, and you also were a bit out of it while you were doing exercise"

I looked at him with a sad expression. _Yeah right, like I would ever burn a meal while spacing out. If anything I would start cooking everything all around! But I had decided to burn his breakfast. But No-o-o, he just had to wake up despite of my not waking him up… Grrr, I'm so pissed! Not even my silent refusal to __get off of the walking machine did anything to delay –and hopefully cancel- the whole thing._ Don't get me wrong - I hate being late to places, but I really _really _don't want to socialize with people. I was just fine with the few friends I had and didn't want any more for the time being. Having friends is such a hassle, I mean, my best friend is always getting me into trouble, the other sort-of-friend I have is a completely lunatic, not to mention a singer, and the _other_ one kissed me and just thinking about him makes me feel so very confused.

I looked down to my feet, adverting my eyes. His concerned expression made me feel truly guilty and my resolve of sabotaging the meeting was starting to waver.

"I'm . . . just . . . erm, getting . . . sort of . . ." I mumbled incoherently for a few minutes, but no excuse came to mind. I didn't think he would find the whole thing odd, much less get worried about it.

"Ok. I get it. You must have a lot on your mind right now, it's ok," he said soothingly. "You just have to get used to the whole thing." He put a hand over my moist hair, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He leaned away and I looked up at him reflexively - just in time to see his reassuring expression.

_That's _so _unfair! I can't keep up sabotaging him when he gives me that look!_

Seeing my pouty expression, Dad realized that I was not going to talk any further on the subject, so he immediately steered the conversation away from it and randomly chose another topic. "So . . . what do you think of your new apartment?"

"It's . . . fine, I guess." I glanced around the place and peered through the door to the adjoining living room.

The furnished apartment had two bedrooms, three bathrooms (two of them with a shower, but only one of those actually had a working water heater), a kitchen, a living room, a study/office, and a gym area. My father had bought the place a really long time ago as a place to stay while in P City on business while he went to P city to work, since the place has a vast amount of important suppliers in it. Jiao-jie always accompanies Dad on his business trips - I've even gone a few with him myself (but not to P City) - so the place was quite big for one person. However, it wasn't so big that it would be a problem to clean it up by myself if it got messy, especially now that I am no longer living a double life and will have so much free time. Usually, a hired maid cleaned the apartment but she only comes when my father calls and tells her when he will be staying in P City, but now, house maintenance will be up to me.

"Just fine?" He sulkily eyes the walls and fixtures - he must've been the one who picked the decor.

I sighed. "I think that . . . it doesn't feel like a place where people can live."

"That's because you have yet to fill it with useless stuff. Give it time. I'm sure it will grow on you before you notice" He explained and mussed my hair, before adding, "Now go get ready. Today is a big day and we are going to see the new branch, for the first time! Together!"

I felt my cheeks become a bit chubbier as the pout came back. "Is it really necessary?" I whined.

"Yes it is!"

"But . . . you haven't bathed!" I groped for excuses.

"It's ok. Since you forgot to wake me up, I barely had the chance of doing any real exercise. So, I hardly sweat at all," he reassured me. "Plus, if we hurry we can ask President Lin to recommend us a good place to eat, and take this as an opportunity to socialize!" He beamed.

My jaw dropped slightly as my evil plan backfired and exploded right in my face. _This is going to be a _long _day._

Upon arriving to the company we were greeted by Lin Delun, the president's son and future heir of their construction company. My father walked up to the tall guy in the brown suit him and started cheerfully talking about something related to the progress of the construction, but I was too annoyed to even pay it any attention. Not that it mattered, there are always written reports on this kind of stuff, so I would just need to read them later.

My father's stomach growled at some point of their -beyond boring- conversation and he gave an apologetic smile. "How embarrassing, we had to skip breakfast this morning since I overslept. I guess traveling and helping my daughter move, on the same day, was too much for an old man like myself to handle," he joked.

Mr. Lin talked back; to say what I assumed was an offer about fetching him something to eat, or pinpointing some place where we could have some breakfast, or continuing their conversation while my father ate. However, this didn't make me think any better about him. I still didn't like the idea of acting nicely, and there was no way in hell I was going to thank him with a smile.

Noticing my father's frown over my silence, I spoke. "I would prefer to stick to the schedule, and look around the place. You can go ahead without me," I finished, giving the man a cold, somewhat menacing look. "Sorry to be of trouble." Then, I put on a plastic smile that looked as fake as they came; the guy flinched slightly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my father who was looking at me with a reproachful expression "Little Flower, you haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. I think you should also have something to eat; we have a long day ahead of us today."

"My stomach is a bit sick from the trip," I countered.

"All the more reason to eat something. You can't take medicine with an empty stomach."

"Still, I would prefer not to stray from the original plan."

"Little flower. Come and eat something." When I still didn't respond he stepped closer to me. He put a hand on top of my head, looking at me with kind eyes, as he added, "For me?"

Sighing in resignation, I grudgingly gave a small nod. I didn't look in the other man's direction; I already knew that the interaction between Dad and me was puzzling, especially since my father pampered me regardless of the way I behaved. It was like he couldn't stop himself from worrying, or he considered that pampering me was his top priority. There was no way I could say no to him when he looked at me like that. So, resigning myself to my fate I spent the rest of the day with my father and that snobbish, son-of-the-president architect, touring the building , not bothering to hide my extremely bad mood. My father, being the social person that he is, stopped to talk with as many workers as we came to cross. It was evident that he was a natural at befriending people. I, on the other hand, needed to keep up my act. After all, I needed it for . . . for . . . for what? _Why was it that I needed to act like a scary person?_ I wondered. _Yes, the scary act is convenient in parties, keeps suitors away, make my employees obey me out of fear, and scaring people is a fun thing to do! But other than that . . . Did I really need to pretend I was scary?_

Probably not.

But that didn't mean I was planning to stop it . . .

Learning about the whole building - with added boring explanations on the structure - socializing, the lack of paperwork, the scarce comments or questions directed on my way . . . I felt like I would fall asleep while walking. I was so bored that I couldn't even muster the energy to space out, and, the fact that my mind was stuck on reality the whole day made the whole thing all the more unbearable. If I could space out at will, I'd have done so. But, since I couldn't, I was having a really bad time I made sure everyone knew it. I kept up a perpetual frown that seemed to suggest that I was born with it and that my face knew no other expression.

Needless to say, I was severely scolded by my father when we got home. And that, in my personal opinion, was _really_ unfair! I think that I had already suffered enough for one day, but my father seemed to think otherwise. He nagged me on how immature I was being for throwing such a tantrum, and how my behavior was not going to stop him from giving me the job. I simply looked at him while he gave the whole explanation, secretly going through my mental list of employees to find someone fit for the social interactions, I was planning to skip, despite of being the president.

"I will not let you send people in your place for those kind of situations," Dad declared as if reading my mind.

"Why not? I will be the boss, that means I can order people to do whatever I want," I huffed. "You do it all the time."

"But interacting with all kinds of people is your job, you can't just skip talking with people you don't like. You will have to learn to behave nicely."

"But you always skip interacting with people you don't like, and I always end up helping you with your quota of the job," I retorted.

"You know that's because the pace you work at is so hard to keep, and every time you do something it increases my workload; I have my limits . . . Plus, the only people I don't interact with are the arrogant, elite group. I simply don't fit in there, and you don't either, so you also should refrain yourself from interacting with such dangerous people."

"But I love spending time with those evil old geezers. Playing the scary, evil, heir, is so much fun," I whined. "That's what makes us a great team, I'm the bad cop, and you're the good cop . . . So, if you are no longer going to be my good cop, I just need to find another one to keep up the play." I explained proudly that I had come up with such a brilliant explanation.

My father didn't look impressed and he limited himself to let out a tired sigh. "Listen. I know that this is hard for you to accept, but you _can't_ keep seeing the company as a playground anymore. You are no longer a kid, and you have to stop behaving as such."

"I don't act like a kid!"

"Yes, you do. And you need to grow up."

"And if I don't want to?"

"You will have to do it anyway, I'm your boss."

"I don't care! If you try to force me to do something I don't want to do, then, my first action as the new president of the new branch will be resigning, and you won't be able to stop me, since you will be in the other side of the island when I do." I threatened.

My father gave a long sigh and sat down, on one of the comfortable sofas arrayed about the room. A chuckle lifted his tired expression and he tugged my arm so I would sit down by his side. "This sure is nostalgic . . ." He trailed off and looked at me with a grin. "It reminds me of the time I asked you to be my vice-president. You were just as troublesome as you are now . . . even if you now openly show your emotions, deep down, you have not changed one bit," He claimed, then leaned back on the couch, his eyes never leaving mine.

I tried to force myself to remember that, but nothing came to mind. As far as I knew I had always been the vice-president. "I don't remember," I confessed, and looked at him with curiosity.

My father laughed once more and ruffled my hair "You see. As soon as I got over the shock of you being the owner of the company, I started thinking. It was so impressive what everything you had achieved at such young age - it was both worth praising and worth punishing at the same time. I couldn't stop myself from wanting you as my employee. I knew it was going to be troublesome, not as much as it actually was, but still . . . I was settled on it. I took it as a personal mission to straighten you up." He shifted slightly to look at the ceiling. "You were really hard to persuade. You refused the offer over and over, claiming that you had no intention of making a job out of your hobby. You were fixated on becoming a professional martial artist, and, don't get me wrong you actually had potential; I learned that the hard way. You broke my arm when you pinned me down."

I couldn't help but pale at the fact that I had hurt my dad like that. "I did that?"

"Yes. The realization that I had received a beating from a blond girl in a frilly dress, who walked around with a plush toy and a completely expressionless face, was more painful than the fractured radius –which is why I also started exercising, and taking self-defence lessons..." Not stopping in his explanation for even a minute he turned his face back to me "You declared war on me, and played a lot of stupid pranks. My chairs would break when I sat, my shampoo would have been replaced by honey, and the water and the electricity were cut on my house all the time . . . I even came to my house to find the floor covered by eggs one time -I have no idea how you pulled those things off though. It seemed like there was no way in hell you would willingly come around."

Looking at him intently during the whole explanation I couldn't help but frown. "How did you get me to work for you, then?" If I went that far it must have been quite something for him to get me to obey him.

"I pranked back. I would hire people to go to your school and fill your locker with toilet paper, put flowers on top of your desk . . . I also delayed the payments of the electricity and water bill. It was dragging on too much, and I was running out of ideas. It was time to ask for reinforcements. I asked Fa and Jiao to hack into your computer, so you wouldn't be able to use it. After I did that, you didn't last a week"

My eyes widened at his explanation._ His tactics were brilliant!_

"As soon as you accepted to work for me I told you I wanted you to be my vice-president, and surprisingly, you told me you would obey my orders. I had been expecting you to keep up the war for much longer, but you became extremely obedient. However, even if I knew you were smart, your personality - not to mention your lack of expressions - was a big drawback, so I asked Fa to give you some acting classes . . . and well, the rest you probably already know"

I nodded and he hugged me into him "Dad . . . can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"When did you start to care for me? I was obviously nothing but trouble, and I hurt you, and . . . it wouldn't have been too weird for you to only want to be around me since I was useful." I felt a bit afraid to know, but I needed to hear his answer.

"That is . . . certainly hard to answer. I did want you to work for me since I knew you would be useful, but, at some point when we were in the middle of that childish war, I felt like I was young again. I would get carried away. I think that I hadn't had so much fun in years. I had been too focused on my work. Since my family died in that crash incident I had stopped fooling around and focused on my job a tad too much, then, feeling like I had nothing more to lose, I decided to chase after my dream of creating my own company. And, since I had always worked in the fashion industry, the decision on what kind of company I was planning to create was obvious. Many of my friends came with me when I told them what I planned to do. They trusted me that much. But, the people of the company we used to work with started putting pressure - I had stolen some of his best designers, office workers and even some janitors . . . Then I put those stocks at sale. I seriously thought no one would ever buy them, but all the ones I put on sale were sold. And you bought them . . ."

My father kept on talking for a very long time about the past, stories I had already heard about. How he would struggle, how he started contacting the mysterious buyer, how he asked Fa-gege and Jiao-jie to contact me, how we became a family before his eyes . . . I simply listened to him talk, closing my eyes and feeling relaxed at the sound of his voice. I had memories of everything he was telling me about, but it calmed me to hear his voice, and it made me happy to hear that he valued the time we spent together as much as I did.

"Dad," I said as I rested my face on his legs and looked up to him "I . . ." I trailed off and no words left my mouth; there was no need to say anything else.

We just stayed there looking in each other's eyes, smiling.

We spent a lot of time in that position, and I closed my eyes feeling relaxed -almost falling asleep- until my father talked "Little Flower. Have you ever heard about soul mates?" He asked looking up to the ceiling.

"You mean two people fated to fall in love with each other?" I asked wondering why he would bring that up, now of all times.

"No, you are mistaken. You see what you just described is called twin flames. Most people mix them, but they are not the same thing. You see, a soul mate is someone you are close to at a soul level. It doesn't necessarily refer to people who have romantic feelings for each other; it can be a brother, a sister, your parents or even friends. Soul mates are people bond to each other on a deep level, a spiritual bond! And we can have a lot of soul mates in our life, since it is said that souls are born in groups . . . soul mates are our soul relatives."

"Are you implying we are soul mates?" I asked with a smile. "A family of souls. I think I understand what you mean," I mumbled. It was so easy for me to believe in soul mates if it was like that. Dad, Fa-gege and Jiao-jie, were my family, despite of not being blood related, and our bond felt like it was something so natural despite of us being so different. "Dad . . . then Fa-gege and Jiao-jie are twin flames?" I pondered.

"Yes. A soul, among our group of soul mates has found their other half. It's nothing short of a miracle," he replied and let his hand fall softly on top of my head.

"Dad . . . have you ever found your twin flame?" I asked with curiosity.

My father looked away, turning his eyes away from mine "I don't believe I have. I loved my wife, and my kids. But . . . I was able to keep on living without them. Maybe, if my wife had been my fate partner, I would have ended my life along with hers, but even if I felt like I could hardly stand her absence right after she died, I eventually moved on." His eyes gained a saddened look as he finished, and I patted the side of his cheek, since I couldn't reach the top of his head to pat him, and I didn't want to move from my comfortable position. He grabbed my hand and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

Feeling a bit embarrassed I looked at him with a blush "Dad . . . do you think that I have one? A soul mate, I mean."

Giving a faint chuckle, he smiled. "Everyone has a soul mate. It's just that most people don't find theirs. But, I think you already met yours."

Looking up at him in confusion, I frowned. "I did?" I questioned. "Who is it?"

"I think you know that answer yourself," he commented calmly, "but you have yet to realize it yourself. Sometimes, twin flames meet each other and can't stay together, since their spirits are not ready. Each person has problems, and those become an emotional baggage, and, it's only when you sort those things out, that you can be ready to be completely with the one you are fated to be with . . ."

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked, impressed.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm a romantic . . . But I tell you one thing, I can tell you the secret to get find happiness with your soul mate!"

"How?" I focused all my attention on him.

"You have to stop being a kid, grow up, become a responsible adult and do your job properly," He declared.

I considered his words for a moment. So, the way to find the person I'm fated to be with, is to work properly, so I can slowly become mature, and get my soul ready for when the time comes, that makes sense . . . "But I still get to glare at people, right?" I carefully asked..

"You still can." He laughed softly. "Just make sure to tone it down little by little, and don't scare them more than necessary."

"Deal."

"Now, I think we should go to sleep. Tomorrow we are going back to the building, and this time I want you to behave," he commanded.

"I will, but I still won't be friendly." I stubbornly declared. He smiled.

"You are beyond redemption, and you know it!"

"If you say so, it must be true!" I stood up. "See you in-game."

Whith a gentle smile, he replied, "See you in-game, Little Flower," and he disappeared behind the door of his room.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I have always had a thing for Twin flames and soul mates. It's so beautiful! I believe I have met my twin flame in the past -if he wasn't, then he was someone for whom I felt a very powerful karma atraction. It was on a trip to United States, I was 14. I could feel an attraction so powerful that I felt like jumping into the arms of a complete estranger, that seemed to have taken interest in me as well. He was a waiter . . . sadly, I was too young and it was a family trip, so I couldn't ask for his name or anything, but that didn't stop me from flirting from afar . . . I have not liked anyone like that up to date . . . Now, after writing this chapter I feel like going back to that little restaurant on the way to Las Vegas. Oh My youth . . . my lost love . . . . . . *tears up*<p>

Ok, now putting aside the pain of my soul, I will get onto serious bishie matters. I have been wondering for a while who to compare Shen's sexiness, and last week, I found him! So, for those who saw the movie "Thor" I believe that he stole the body from the Shen in my imagination (the face doesn't match though) and Darkness body is like the body of the main actor of the series "Spartacus" (please don't watch the series, is ugly, full of horrible battles, where the slave women are treated with cruelty. And, I don't want your parent suing me for letting you know about it, just Google it, ogle at the guy and move on with your lives).

Now I feel that I have been corrupted by those "demons". They are so sexy! Not that they are exactly my type... who am I kidding, sexy dudes are everyone's type! It's just that I personally wouldn't date someone so muscular. It looks like it will hurt if he hugged me too hard by accident - and if they wanted to do perverted things with me I would run away in panic. Those guys must be really heavy! My dream guy has to be bit more scrawny looking, like Cao-cao, but this is me, and Alice likes 'firm' muscles.

Please, don't forget to review. The secret review number and the price I talked about two chapters ago is still standing. I will let you know when the winner is set.


	44. Bloody meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince, or the characters from Clockwork AE that will be appearing (Aeolus and Dib belong to Tiggipi). I trust that you already know which characters belong to me. Enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter 39: Bloody meeting.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid Mei, stupid Starlight, stupid fangirls, stupid support group, stupid reputation, stupid luck, stupid game, stupid me!<em>

"This is so annoying!" I mumbled darkly as I was ordered to open yet another stupid treasure chest. I couldn't help but wonder,_ Why does life treat me so unfairly?_ as I passed the loot to one of the fangirls. Apparently they decided that I was one of their "sisters"._ I should not have let Starlight get me involved in this stupid search of money, for the stupid concert, given by that stupid Infinite Band . . ._ I was so utterly worn out by the whole thing that it felt like everything was stupid.

_I'm so going to kill Starlight the next time I see her._

After the wonderful night I spent with my father in-game, and getting to know the new branch together, he had left me alone - both in game and real life – in order to attend various real life parties that would be taking place in the days to come, celebrating Christmas festivities with various acquaintances and the corporate elite. I was extremely annoyed over the fact that my father had forbidden me to go with him, citing the fact that I had way too many things to fix up before the branch became functional. Whose fault was that anyway? I would have had _everything_ ready, if he hadn't so abruptly given me a promotion, and I was even going to miss out on one of my favorite heir privileges!

Life is so unfair.

I spent several days alone with these women, who told me that my husband had gone on a business trip. Since the fangirls blamed themselves for my death, opening treasure chests was the only thing they allowed me to do. They even forbade me to take part in any battle. I kindly suggested for them to let me aid them from behind with my bow, but they confiscated it under the pretext that it was a threat for everyone who trained with me. After I complained that I felt completely useless, they assigned me this stupid task. Additionally, now they won't let me go, since I – unfortunately! - have a high Luck statthat makes the content of the chests more likely to contain rare items, and more money . . . I found it ironic that having a high Luck stat was now the thing that doomed me to spend my days with a bunch of fangirls – who were brainwashed to think of me as adorable - sitting in the back, while being leveled up, and opening treasure chests . . .

_This is so-o-o-o boring! Mei, I'm going to make sure to get back at you for this._

**"My dear sister!"**

_Speak of the devil and she will send you an annoying PM. Calling me 'dear sister' . . . the nerve of her!_

**"How are you doing in such a radiant day?"**Starlight PMed me; her usual smooth voice and flowery language made me tremble in anger.

**"How I am doing? I'll tell you how I am doing, YOU DAMN SADISTIC BULLY! I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING HERE WITH THIS CRAZY BUNCH FOR THE LONGEST TIME EVER!"**My initially quiet voice kept rising as I snapped and continued throwing Starlight a long list of complaints over the my situation, which was, of course, her fault. **"Tell me one reason not to go find you, right this instant, and make you explode in a million pieces!"I murderously hissed.**

**"I found you an archery teacher,"** she calmly declared.

**"You what?"**

**"I went to Infinite City, and, since I'msuch a good friend, I made a hu-u-uge effort to get the best archers in the city to help you improve as an archer."**

My anger, along with my thirst for her blood, vanished after hearing those words.

_Mei had been doing so much for me all this time? And here I was getting mad at her just because I was having a bad day - or three . . . I feel so guilty!_

**"Me-e-ei, thank you so much!"**

_Now I can become a proper archer!I was so glad that it made me completely forgive her for abandoning me and saddling me with all that money-gathering work… Oh well… I guess that stalking the band was also an important job, though I'm not really sure why._

**"Tell the girls about it, and bring the money you earned along with you in your way back,"** she ordered.

I dutifully relayed Starlight's commands to the party of fangirls. They couldn't help but point out how thoughtful Starlight-daren had been in going to such an extent for my sake, and, for the first time in the stretch of long, boring days I spent with the women, I sincerely agreed and showered my best friend with praises.

With a giddy smile on my face, I ran all the way back to Infinite City.

**"Starlight!"** I chirped as I saw her at the city-gate.

I almost colided with her when I put my brakes, but managed to stop myself barely 10 centimeters away from her (about a meter closer that I would have wanted, but I had been running with all my might and... well you get what I mean). Starlight, who was used to my almost-colididng-with-her in a regular basis, didn't bother to move from where she was standing. although the wind that follow my abrupt halt made her close her eyes. I looked at her, waiting for some sort of scolding on her part, but she smiled, making me feel slightly warry.

"Windy! My friend!" She greeted and I jumped back half a meter by reflex. Starlight smiling sweetly is a really bad omen.

"What's wrong?" She asked with feighn ignorance, but seeing that my nervous stand suggested that I would run for dear life if she made some sort of suspicious movement, she stoped smiling "Geeze, way to spoil the mood" She voiced and I looked at her with puzzlement. "Anyway," She continued "I brought you soemthing" She exclaimed, taking out a bow from her pouch "For you." She pushed the bow into me in a way that was anything but gentle.

"Ouch" I voiced and then grabbed the impresive-looking bow and raised my eyebrow in her way.

"Is my way of thanking you for your help... Plus I heard that the girls took yours away, you will need a bow to learn archery anyway" She explained and smiled as she added "It´s a high leveled bow... It will help you deal more damage when you shot" Starlight let her smile grow even wider but I was too focused on my bow to notice how evil her expresion was turning, and too happy on getting a free upgrade to bother wondering why my friend would give me a bow that would make me deal more damage to my enemy when I had never hit the enemies I was aiming for.

"Thanks" I smiled and looked up, missing the evil vibes she had been sending all around.

Starlight started to walk without saying anything else, as she "Floated" like a cloud, with endless grace and that ever so mysterious and elegant behaviour she displayed to fool unsuspecting people... People who she would later brainwash or torture depending on her mood. I could not bare looking at her for too long, her fliplant, sugary and fake behavior was getting on my nerves, so I let my eyes wander around the buildings around us. Infinite city gave the impresion to be a whole diferent city from the last time I saw it, everything gave the feeling of being new. All the "upgrades" If I can call it that, most have cost a fortune... There was no wondering where the obsenely large amount of zeroes in the ticket's bill were put there for the renovations.

I was still feeling awed by the improved sorroudings when Starlight abruptly halted and I almost crashed into her back. "We've arrived."

A place I had never been before, an archery ground, was now before our eyes. It was a very spacious area; the targets, the grassy field, the clear blue sky and the rustic walls gave the tidy space an invigorating aura.

I felt so optimistic about finally learning archery.

As I looked around with a mixture of expectance and nervousness, I was led to a group of fifty or so archers that were standing inside the training grounds. Upon spotting us, they headed our way.

_Wow! Starlight certainly outdid herself this time! Am I really the only one going to learn archery here? Why are there so many archers? Are they all going to teach me?_ I wondered.

I was about to ask Starlight if it wasn't going to be a private lesson when two unfamiliar women came up behind us. Well, one of them did seem familiar, but I could not quite place where had I seen her before.

"Yu Lian, Madame White bird, this is my friend Windy." Starlight introduced me with a wide smile and an unnecessarily-dramatic hand gesture. "I will leave her in your hands, remember to give me a call when she hits a bulls eye," she said sweetly. I couldn't help but flinch upon seeing how her eyes started sparkling. I instinctively readied myself to give a run for it if she gave any signal that indicated that she was about to start giving one of her speeches.

Much to my relief, after an ominous pause, Starlight limited herself to a brief "Windy, do your best!" and a pat on my shoulder as she walked by.

I was a bit taken aback. After all, I was sure I had recognized the apocalypse-inducing sparkle . . ._ maybe her sadistic plans weren't aimed at me, but at the two women._

I sighed in relief after reaching that conclusion. I knew that Starlight was up to something, but as long as it didn't involve me, or anyone I cared about, then I would stay as far from it as possible. After all, I was no saint, and it's not like her annoying pranks would become a threat to the world, as long as she limited herself to do them online. There was no doubt about it - the reason Mei created Starlight was to release her sadistic inner self and create havoc all around.

The woman in the mage robe - Yu Lian, Starlight called her - exchanged a brief look of resolve with Madame White Bird, before calling goodbye to Starlight. Then, she guided me to the group of archers.

"I'm Legolas," said an archer, stepping forward. He seemed kind. His eyes rested on me for a moment before he said, "Are you a newbie? You don't look like a newbie. And you don't look like someone who needs to be taught archery . . ."

At his words I let the corners of my mouth rise in the tiniest smile, feeling thoughtfully proud of my gear and, it seems like my outfit makes me look like a pro; _I'm so glad I decided to become an archer . . . well, at least dress like one._

"Do you have a bow?" he asked. I nodded, pulling out the holy bow Starlight had given me on our way over. The other one I used to have was still in the grip of the fangirls, who forbade me to ever use it again . . . Talk about an overreaction.

"Wow! What a good bow!" he exclaimed excitedly, taking the bow away.

"We will leave things to you. Remember, she must hit a bulls-eye no matter what," Yu Lian said, with a smile that reminded me a bit of the one I sometimes display before firing someone – you know, the one that makes people flinch in fright.

Unaccustomed to being on the receiving end of such an evil aura, I couldn't help but give a small flinch.

Yu Lian and the other woman went ahead to talk to the archers and smiled at them with the same threatening aura she had displayed on my way before. After giving them some instructions, both women left the archery grounds, following the path Starlight had walked moments before.

As I quietly followed them with my eyes, I hoped that they wouldn't meet too much trouble by running into Starlight right now. The fact that I didn't have any intention of helping didn't stop me from feeling empathetic.

I was snapped back from my inner apologies to the women when when someone gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Shall we start?" Legolas asked. Behind him all the archers were looking at me, most of them wearing a sober expression. Some of them oozed boredom, as if saying that there was no need for so many of them to be around just to teach one person - which was completely true.

As if in response to that fact, Legolas told the other archers to resume their practice. They spread out in a neat line on the training ground and began shooting arrows at distant dummies or targets with bulls-eyes painted on them. I looked at the way they shot for a moment and memorized their stances, so that I could use them in my techniques - they seemed to be experienced, and the way they stood clearly indicated that I had been doing things poorly all along.

"Show me what you got," said Legolas,. He handed back my big holy bow.

I hesitated for a moment, but he simply waited patiently by my side. _Well, here it goes . . ._ I pulled one of the thousands of arrows tucked in one of the nearby barrels. I adjusted my bow, and brought out my newly-copied, flawless archer-pose (I made a mental note to give it a shorter less-lame name in the future). Then, drawing the arrow back with a natural, efficient, motion, that didn't waste any energy, I let go of the arrow which flew graciously, in a gentle arch and thudded into the ground three meters away from the target.

I looked at the arrow with pride._ I have improved so much just by copying their positions. No wonder, these people are real archers!_

"How weird," Legolas said, and then handed me another arrow. "Do it again."

I nodded, and fired the second arrow. It failed by around three meters as well._ I must be in top condition today!_

I was sure I had earned myself a praise; however, the man was not satisfied and made me repeat the feat, making me shoot about 10 arrows, however, my hands were already feeling a lot of pain. Maybe it was because I had been copying other people's form and was still not used to shooting like that?

"It doesn't make any sense," Legolas said, scratching his head. The man had been giving me all kind of advices, and by the look of it, the other 50-or-so archers scattered around the archery area were having such an easy time and yet I had managed to fail a thousand times. However even though I had yet to hit the mark, the arrows I had been shooting had fallen all at the average distance of 4 meters away the target –then again, it seemed that my failing by 4 meters when the targets for beginners are placed only 10 meters away from the archer is nothing but impressive, which I find really unfair! I mean, no matter how you look at it getting over half the points in a test makes a passing grade, so this should qualify me as an archer… It's obvious that once I have polished myself up I can be both a mage and an archer, after all, all I need to be an archer is a bow and archer gear! [AN: Yeah, because having the ability to aim has nothing to do with it]

Legolas kept talking. "I don't see the problem. The posture is all right, you seem to be aiming pretty well… Try putting more strength over it. Use your whole strength," he advised, and the others nodded, in agreement.

"Um . . . I don't think that's a good idea," I said timidly, inwardly crying for the pain in my hand. It hurt so much it felt like it would fall off at any moment, but probably once I get used to the positions I should be able to practice archery without my hands being in pain.

"I'm the one instructing you. If you wish to learn, you should follow my suggestions."

"It can't be helped then," I mumbled. I was reluctant for a moment, but I knew I couldn't let my pride -or pain- get in the way of following the instructions of an experienced teacher. I pulled the arrow back with as much force as I could gather, and let go of it when the bowstring was at its stretching limits. The arrow went down and met the floor with force, but contrary to the laws of physics it bounced of the soft soil and kept moving forward, just to hit the wall and ricochet again. Then, as if gaining more strength by bouncing, it sped up in mid-air, impaling the neck of one of the random archers innocently practicing to my right. He died on the spot.

The whole place fell into a shocked silence for a few moments. Then, baffled remarks such as "My god, did that arrow just bounce?" "What kind of skill is that?" and other similar comments filled the air with unbearable noise.

It seems that my arrow bouncing was the straw that broke the camel's back, Legolas seemed to have been angered over my incompetence, but restrained himself from yelling at me as he switched places with one of the other archers. One after another all archers started teaching me in earnest. At the beginning they were all kind, some of them even gave me a lascivious look or two given my revealing attire -obviously happy that they were getting to spend time with cute-ol'-me. But, the story repeated itself over and over, then, at some point they ended up scolding me. They got louder and louder until they were all exasperatedly yelling at me -even the ones that had yet to teach me were frustrated over that I hadn't hit the target despite the efforts of their comrades. As for the contents of their shuots, the accusations ranged from being helpless to being a sadist – some thought I was failing on purpose, but then again considering that one in three arrows would bounce on one of them, I think that they had every right to be mad . . .

I kept failing and failing for hours. I shot so many arrows; but no one seemed to be empathetic to me anymore, so they instructed me to drink potions whenever I complained, so we could continue, making my poor little hands to go through a cycle of getting sore, getting healed, getting sore, so on and so forth, for endless hours, until I nearly ran out of potions. I was peeved, I was the only one who had gotten no rest at all! the men were taking turns to instruct me, but, in their want to make me learn as fast as possible so I would never return, they had forbidden me of taking a rest. _Damn them! This is so unfair . . . !_

"What are you guys doing?" A very familiar white-haired elf came into view.

It's Prince! I looked at him with eager eyes._ Why should I stay around listening to the instructions of these less-than-proficient, rude archers when such an impressive sharpshooter had come around? Prince, who shot a hundred warriors in the war, all by himself, should be capable of pointing out my mistakes._

"City lord," I called with a bow. Then, with impressive speed - it looked like I had teleported - I leapt in front of him and grabbed his hands, staring into his face with a worshipping look.

"You were amazing at the war!" I praised excitedly, not noticing the coughs that were coming from behind me, after I had created a trail of smoke in my rush. I continued my list of praises. "The way your arrows pierced your enemies at the battlefield was so cool! I on the other hand only got myself killed…" I looked down dejectedly and then up again with renewed resolve. "I want your advice. How do I become a good archer?"

There was a smile on his face, but the corners of him mouth were twitching slightly and there was a big sweatdrop running down his face. I blinked uncomprehendingly at his odd response; it looked like he was nervous because of my question, or as if he was fishing for the right words. I must have been reading too much into it, though - _he was Prince, the great sharpshooter and liege lord of Infinite City. Such a capable person wouldn't be nervous over something like one of his citizens asking for his advice._ Awaiting his answer, I felt my eyes become extremely expectant, and my admiring gaze didn't waver for even a second.

The city lord finally broke eye contact, and coughed, when his demeanor changed from slightly nervous to completely suave and cool.  
>"To become good at something you need to practice, so shoot as many arrows as you can, to learn fast. Even if it's by just a little, you will get a bit better with each shot."<p>

I nodded and then thanked him, before going back to my position in front of the target. Ignoring the never-fading angry looks from my fellow archers, I picked up an arrow and notched it on my bowstring. I couldn't help but wonder, If archery is just about shooting arrows, shouldn't shooting them faster help me learn faster? With that thought in mind, inspired by Prince's advice, and filled with new motivation I stopped all efforts of copying the other's archers technique, and aiming as I always had, emptied the barrel arrow by arrow, so quickly that I didn't stop to see the destiny of the arrows that crazily started going in any directions, bouncing everywhere and hitting everyone. It only took a couple of seconds for me to go from the first barrel to the second -I had one placed to each side behind me- but the second one was soon emptied as well, and, as soon as my hand grabbed the air, while trying to get a nonexisting arrow out of the barrel on my left, I stopped making my arm turn into a fan with the never ending motions. I paled to see one of the arrows coming on my way. I dodged, just to see another one coming from behind, and in a rush of adrenaline I started dodging - with some difficulty, since the horrible noise and the slippery ground under my feet were so distracting. _Geeze, would it kill them to be a bit more quiet? I'm busy dodging arrows here! Ouch!_ An arrow scratched my foot. _Those stupid archers, do they have to be so noisy? They must know that I can't stand noise and they are yelling on purpose . . . talk about being uncooperative!_

The whole situation lasted about two minutes. I managed to get out of it with near to no damage, and for some unknown reason it seemed that the whole thing had made me gain seven levels._ Huh? Wait, but I didn't kill any mobs, so I couldn't have gained any EXP unless . . . oh crap._

I finally paid attention to my surroundings and glanced wide-eyed around the practice field. The walls, the ground, the storage shed, the players . . . everything seemed to be covered in arrows. The slipperiness of the ground beneath my feet was blood, the fifty plus archers had been reduced to less than ten, and the curious onlookers that usually lingered by the gate were nowhere to be seen. I even saw an archer running away, potion in hand, dragging his feet and using his bow as a cane . . ._ What a drama queen. Oh, look, my rep went down! Yay!_

My happiness was short-lived as I heard a yell form behind me. "I'm going to kill that bitch!" and I spun around, just in time to duck an arrow shot by one archer who seemed to have relatively few injuries, especially compared to the other people around, who looked like porcupines.

"I'll kill that woman once and for all!" someone shouted.

"Let's avenge our fallen comrades!" another one yelled taking, rising up own bow.

"It was an accident, I swear!" I screamed once before I started dodging arrow after arrow. Everyone left was apparently set on killing me. Several archers that had been sent to the rebirth point came back to get revenge. The place exploded into total chaos - some people ran away, others charged, and arrows flew everywhere. Soon, the ground was bloodied even more - the arrows I dodged hit some of them, and of course, at some point (when my temper snapped) I also went back to shooting the arrows I could catch in mid-air._ Having super speed is so convenient_ . . . But, I had to make sure not to die; they were probably waiting for me in the rebirth point.

"Stop this!" Madame White bird cried out, drawn to the grounds by the alarming amount of players that had turned into pillars of light. They lit up the sky so brightly it seemed that you could go blind looking up. I seemed to have been the only one to notice and stop shooting, but I still didn't dare stop my feet, for the arrow I had shot moments before was still bouncing around, and there were still people shooting at me.

"STOP!" A loud roar came from the door and I looked around to see a tall, grey wolfman with a scar over his eye and that woman, Yu Lian, next to him. He looked vaguely sick. The calm was soon restored and Prince, who was hiding behind one of the targets, rushed to his teammates, and exchanged a few words, before he was scolded by the wolfman. I had the impression that he said that he had gotten lost trying to get to the concert hall, but I must have hit my head real hard -_ as if there could be something like a city lord getting lost in his own city._ Just the thought of it was ridiculous.

Yu Lian -whose face seemed to be sickly pale after inspecting the damage of the archey grounds- came my way to ask for explanations. "What happened here?" She voiced, her paleness fading away as a vein popped on her temple. I embarrassedly told her what had happened and she sighed irritably, mumbling something about money, and I am completely certain that I heard her mention Starlight's name, though I didn't completely get what she said.

I knew for a fact that they wouldn't keep on giving me classes after all this, but I still felt dejected when Yu Lian ordered, "Heal yourself and get out of the archery ground." All the archers, including me, started walking out.

"Where do you think you are going?" she said, and caught me by the neck of my cloak.

"Out of the archery grounds," I pointed out, "just as you told us to . . . "

"I didn't mean you. You can't go anywhere yet. Don't worry, I will go call the best archery teacher we have. Wait here," Yu Lian said, and rushed off somewhere. I felt a bit happy to stay, and I waited as instructed. Apparently I was about to get a second chance, and with their best archery teacher, too!

I looked at nowhere in particular as the archers healed themselves and hastily left, others coming back with priests, to heal those who were so injured, that they couldn't even bring themselves to drink potions. As soon as the now healed archers could walk, they quickly fled the grounds –the ones that were still badly injured after the healing spells were now gulping down potions.

I heard a somewhat childish voice come from the ground gates. "Whoa! Al, look!"

At the sound of that childish voice, I noticed that Yu Lian had returned, followed by Gui, who was carrying the noisy kid.

I strongly hoped that the kid was not going to be my archery teacher; after all, I knew that Gui was a bard, despite of the fact that he is now wearing an archer's gear._ Now I finally get why the fangirls had done a voodoo doll of Gui dressed like an archer._

"This is Aeolus. His teaching skills in archery are superb," said Yu Lian with a smile, as she pointed at Gui, who looked like there was a monster about to pop out of any corner.

"Aeolus? Isn't he Gui?" I asked, dumbfounded._ I thought that I got the name of the bard right, but it turns out that I even got the profession wrong._

"I'm not Gui Wen," he said, somewhat irritated.

_I was wrong? This guy isn't Gui? Then, what about the voodoo dolls the fangirls had? Maybe they mixed him up, too. So, if Aelous, who looks so much like Gui, is really an archer, then, maybe the Halfling on his shoulders is -as his clothes suggest- a warrior. That is so relieving - for a moment there I thought I was going to have to spend time with the little one . . . Oh! Now I see the difference between the two! So this guy Aelous has golden eyes. Golden eyes and black hair . . . I wonder how my avatar would look with that combination of colors..._

"Windy?Windy‽" I faintly heard my name being called as Yu Lian poked my arm.

"Oh, what?" I replied dazedly, as my mind slowly came back from wherever it was traveling. I raised an eyebrow behind my mask as I saw that Aelous had already gotten out his bow and notched an arrow.

"Shouldn't you two get started?" Yu Lian suggested, smiling faintly. "You've just been standing there for quite some time, after all."

"Yes. Sorry," I said, immediately falling silent, and feeling my mind wander for a brief moment wondering how long it would take the blood on the floors and walls to vanish. I was feeling a bit worried over the possibility of it dirtying my clothes. However, my attention was back as I heard a high-pitched voice calling me from outside the gates.

"Windy, there you are!"

Some of the women who had been training with me earlier than night were gathered outside the gate.

"DON'T LET THEM GET ME!" the kid unexpectedly cried loudly.

The fangirl who had been talking with me didn't seem to notice."We've been looking for you, Windy!" The woman explained. "The concert is starting soon. Aren't you coming?"

I felt a bit confused about the abrupt mention of the concert._ Does the concert have anything to do with me?_

"Look! Isn't that Aeolus?" The other two women's heads immediately turned to Aelous as well. "Aeolus? You mean Gui's brother?"

_So they know this man isn't Gui . . . Now I'm confused. Why do they have a voodoo doll of this person in their hideout?_

I hadn't noticed I had spaced out yet again - my mind seemed to have been drifting away a tad too easily all day - until I felt myself been yanked into a hug, and I immediately eyed the woman, who pointed to the front yelling "Windy, do you know who this person is? That guy is a shameless bastard who has his own harem and even tricks little boys! Plus he's a Prince-hater, who tries to kill Prince every time he sees him! He's the worst!"

Furiously baring my teeth at them, Aelous snarled irritably, "I'm not and I don't!"

"Heh! As if anyone would believe a pedophile like you!"

"Pervert!"

"Scum!"

I looked at the man with confusion, being certain that I had missed on something. _Maybe they hated the man just because he looked like Gui._ Given the fact that this people were so idiotic, it was definitely a possibility.

"He is even worse than Gui!" The women announced and I immediately chased away that train of thought.

"Even worse than Gui?" I chorused somewhat horrified and looked at Aelous with suspicion.

_I don't believe that Gui is a bad person, in fact, as a prominent woman in the business industry I meet gay people really often and they are mostly nice people. But to hear a member of a support group made solely of Gui haters, say that the man in front of me was 'worst than Gui' made me feel extremely wary . . . What kind of horrible thing would a person need to do to get a group of lunatic fangirls to hate you even more than the guy who they made an oath to protect Prince from?_

I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation, as the ideas of what he had done popped into my head, and at the same time battling with the want to believe that the man was not a bad they were just exaggerating.

_ . . . but what if . . . but then..._

I grew increasingly annoyed at the wave of shouts that came out as I tried to think; their noisy discussion interfered with my thinking, preventing me from reaching a conclusion. I hated noise, especially when I was trying to think. Attempting to analyze the situation under such situations was giving me quite the headache.

The whole noisy thing kept on for a while, and the kid added to the annoying noise by continuously yelling, "No! No! No!" over and over.

I snapped.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, not-so-accidentally triggering my endless scream ability, making my words come out with deafening potency. There were several exclamations of pain as everyone around covered their ears a tad too late.

It took the women a minute to recover and uncover their ears, glaring at me. "Are you siding with him? You traitor!" One of them accused me reflexively, but I wasn't fazed at all.

"Weren't you going to the concert hall? If you don't hurry, you will miss the performance." I reminded them, keeping myself from showing how pissed I was. If they had brought up the concert, then it meant it was their turn to attend to one of those, since the fangirls had been taking turns, to go see Infinite Band's performance in Infinite Rhapsody, so they could make sure that Prince would be cheered properly through every concert (they all would have gone to every single one of them, if they had enough money).

Predictably, all of them paled upon the reminder. "The concert!" they exclaimed at the exact same time, and ran out of the archery training grounds, disappearing in the distance, and letting the beautiful sound of silence reign once more. I felt happy to go back to my training in peace and calm, but in a matter of minutes one of them came back.

"You shouldn't miss the concert either," the woman that had come back declared hurriedly, before dragging me along with her, crossing the bloody ground, and taking me away from my long-awaited archery training with the best archery teacher of the whole city.

_Oh well tomorrow will be another day . . . Wait! They're taking me to the concert?_

**"No-o-o-o! I don't want to go to a concert! Starlight, He-e-e-elp me!"** I hastily PMed her.

[System Notification: Game unable to contact player Starlight]

As I received that notification, I resigned to my fate and tried to mentally prepare myself for the horrors that were to come . . .

Sadly, my mental preparation was surely not enough to shield me for the impeding trauma that was sure to follow.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I finished it! It took me so much effort. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know that there is no love development, but cut me some slack in here, I promise there will be something happening after I take care of the crossovers.<p>

Now, the winner has been chosen! the person who gets to chose who the next character -or ask for any one spoilerish thing- is… SeaDevil! Cheers for you! The lucky number in the review contest was 301 (Who belonged to "Love it" who doesn't have an accoun, so I chose whoever person with an account who reviewed before her). Why 301? You might ask. Well, 301 is 7x43. You obviously know that 7 is a lucky number, but then what does the 43 have to do in this? Well, 43 is the chapter in which I reached the 200k+ words, so, that 301 in the review count means that you, wonderful and amazing readers, have given me enough reviews to get to an average of 7 reviews per chapter. This is so exiting! I went over the 200k+ words, gotten over 300 reviews, and have an average of 7 reviews per chapter. I feel like the most fortunate fanfic writer on the face of earth. *Tears up* I love you people! You make me keep on wanting to keep on writing even when I have a schedule so packed that I might die from over-exhaustion.

Remember to give me your thoughts about this one. And remember to take a pick on the Aeolus POV of all this... And for those who already read Tippigi's vertion... I believe that now is a good time for re-reading... and reviewing her on that one if you haven't yet.


	45. Chapter 45

First of all I want to apologize for my long absence and for making you believe this was an update. I have been trying to write, but I can't bring myself to actually do it. I swear I will _not_ be dropping Lukewarm Ice, I swear! But I really have been depressed and I had not been able to come up with anything, in fact I am so out of it right now that I can't even bring myself to fix the crosover chapters that have been sitting aound my conputer, beign half-ready for the longest time. I promise to get back after I feel more cheerful about things. I have been fighting the lack of inspiration, I really have! In fact one of the reasons I never explained why it was going to take me a while to update was to see if the guilt of letting you in the hang made me release stuff faster… It obviously did't work. As things stand I don't think I will be coming back here this moth, or next, but I will try to be back in October! Of course if inspiration kicks in before that I will be posting, but don't get your hopes too high on that one. I even tried writing something else to see if the problem was the story I was writing, but turns out that one is not the problem at all…

Sorry guys for the lack of news, new chapters and leaving you for such a long time without a word, just to come back to say I won't be getting back soon. I promise I will do my best when I´m back and the next time (if it ever happens again) that I pull a disappearing act on you, I will be letting you know when I feel it coming instead of making you wonder if this was dropped. Because THIS FANFIC WILL NEVER BE DROPPED! I have the whole plot of the story figured out, I know who Alice is ending with, and have plenty of twist under my sleeve, so I don´t think any offers of helping me brainstorm stuff with you will help at all... you are welcome to leave suggestions thoug, maybe reading some nonsenses will cheer me up a bit... Not that I have tried doing that already...

See you around guys sometime! I promise to try to make it up to you when I return.


	46. Seizing the enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince or Aelous, main character of "Clockwork AE" which you should start reading if you haven't already.**

**Note: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN PROOFREAD.** I just figured you were fed up of waiting for my update. This will most likely get proofread latter.

* * *

><p><span>Ch 40: Seizing the enemy<span>

I opened my eyes in the middle of Infinite Coliseum. Last night I had cowardly logged-out when the fangirls seemed like they would try to climb the scenario. Seriously, I don't even want to imagine what the band must have been through their tour. Unfortunately, that life-saving manoeuvre, I brilliantly -not to say cowardly- came up with, to save myself didn't make my night any easier. That night, after I logged out, and resumed my sleep, I had a horrible nightmare, in which my dad had been brainwashed by Shen, and the demon became my body ward.

I could hear his demonic laughter as he leaned seductively towards me before I woke up, feeling utterly terrified.

Not wanting to repeat that dream, and lacking the guts to log into Second Life, I spent the rest of the night awake, attempting to get some work done -way ahead of the schedule. However, as the hours went by it proved to be impossible to concentrate for too long, given that my consciousness seemed to drift towards the vivid memory -dream- of the vampire-like fangs that the man pressed into my skin.

But then of course nigh would always came at the end of every day, and after a whole day of nothing worth mentioning happened, I had to reluctantly go back to the land of dreams.

Luckily enough, there were still a couple of hours to get out of the Infinite Coliseum -were my avatar was, predictably, still in, since it was in that particular place I had last logged out- before tonight's concert came out to be.

I studied my surroundings, silently admiring the dimensions of the construction now that it was not empty - If the place wasn't a concert hall, I would have deemed the whole place as a really cool place to be. Still, try a I might I coudln't find a way to get out of there, until some staff came to get everything ready and 'oh so kindly' kicked me out of the area, deeming me as one of Prince's fan.

It ticked me off to no end. _What, in the name of Buda, had I done to give people the impression of being a fangirl? _I couldn't help but wondering as I grumbled, walking aimlessly around the city.

It was only when it was too late to do anything about it that I remembered today's archery class.

_"__I'm going to be late to the archery class!"_I couldn't help but exclaim out-loud in horror, before rushing towards the training area, feeling afraid to upset the best archery teacher of the city. I was however not rushing because I was afraid of him, even if he just so happen to be an extremely terrifying maniac... or even though he has been responsible of doing so many horrible things -the fangirls told me-, or because it's never wise to anger someone who could clover you with arrows, until they had turned you into a porcupine...

Ok, maybe I _was_ a little bit _wary_ about the guy, but I guess that couldn't be helped. It was obvious, by the way he seemed to so bluntly oppose a group a Prince-obsessed lunatics, that the man was fearless -if not suicidal- and that being the case his wrath was not something to take lightly.

Taking a mental note of not angering the dangerous foe any more than necessary, I sped up to my limit, running like there was no tomorrow -I didn't want to be late.

If someone were to see me running, they would probably not recognise me as a person; I had become a blur, as I got closer to the archery range, creating a gush of wind that messed up with things of poor weight, such as dresses, hair, wigs, hats, papers in my frantic run -the franticness obviously caused by my aversion to being late-... Anyway I managed to get to my destination in about 5 minutes; in a travel, that done at regular walking speed would have been travelled in half an hour.

When I finally arrived at the archery area, I felt like I was about to topple to death.

I hit my brakes when I was already outside of the familiar _archery grounds_' door. Stopping somewhat abruptly, wheezing on top of my lungs, for several seconds, until I managed to let out a "Sorry…for…being late," before refocusing my whole attention to getting air into my lungs.

As I stayed there, obviously Aeolus, the horrifying pervert -who I had been introduced to just yesterday- didn't said a word as he kept seeing me with an unreadable expression.

I felt my suspicions rise from his silence, I had been expecting for the man to reprimand me on my tardiness, but he had yet to do that. It was obvious that the man was analyzing me. Like an experienced hunter trying to get as much information out of his prey before attacking it. Who knows, maybe the man was considering trying to add me to his harem, or brainwashing me to help him do unspeakable things to Prince… Whatever the reason I just knew better than dropping my guard, so I glared at him.

_If you though you could intimidate the witch of Lotus just with plain horribleness you are dead wrong. I mentally scoffed as I maintained my glare. Not willing to admit I felt uncomfortable in his presence, but too unwilling to jus leave before perfecting my acting skills._

I watched with some satisfaction how my glare took effect almost immediately, and he flinched, before taking his bow to point at me; trembling slightly as he held his weapon in place. I raised an eyebrow at his shakiness –not that it could be seen since I'm wearing a mask- and then started getting into deep thought as I titled my head _'Did I overdid it? He seems to be genuinely scared._ I thought to myself as I pondered over his unexpected response. _Maybe he is not as bad as the fangirls told me and he is, maybe he is just you average pervert… Hmmm hard to say, maybe he is that bad, but he is not dangerous, maybe he is a coward like Cao-cao… Wait! what if he was send to teach me as a revenge of Yu Lian for Starlight's plot yesterday?'_ I paled and gave a step back and kept spacing _out 'Maybe Starlight did something so horrible that Yu Lian, who is the teammate of Aelous' brother sent this man to seek for revenge..._ Things started clicking into place. _That explains why I was given another chance to learn archer despite the mess I made yesterday..._

"Hey" Aelous said interrupting my train of thought.

Forcing my mind to focus in my teacher for a moment, I asked dazedly "Did you say something?" to the man -my mind seemed to be still in half a daze, for I spoke back as soon as it registered his voice, but I know for experience that sometimes my mind just shuts everything around me when I'm in deep thought.

Aelous, who stood in front of me unmoving, made a weird expression at my question, but then lowered his bow -which he must have kept pointing at me the whole time I spaced out. Then his face went from weird to confused after a moment -_like _I_was the one displaying a puzzling behaviour, this guy certainly was puzzling_- "Never mind." The man said lowering the bow a bit more "Shall we start?" He questioned and I nodded -deciding to let the enigma be, and getting back to what I really came here, archery training.

I fished for my bow in my pouch while trying to convince myself that what the fangirls told me about my teacher's horribliness had to be an exageration, and the man couldn't be that bad; however despite myself I ended up thinking in the possibility of coming here the next time with a body ward, for the sake of my nerves, but the words "body ward" inmediately triggered memories of Shen and all of those traumatic dreams -specially last night's- in which I ended up almost getting myself eaten again, by the sexy being that dug his vampire-like teeth on my neck... '_No Windy, don't go there!'_ I told to myself, shaking my head violently as I did, for an instant before walking to stand in the very same spot I had stood in yesterday's practice.

When I was in place I put an arrow to my bow, and breathed in and out, taking a minute before shooting my first arrow, to calm the wildly pounding of my heart that the demon's memory always seemed to trigger. When I finally let go of the arrow, it went up, before going down halfway between me and the target… It seems that a minute was not enough to calm myself down enough to make a decent shot -that one was lousy even to myself.

I turned to look in my teacher's way, to see his reaction and hopping to get some sort of feed-back over my posture or shomething, but he just stood there, looking bewildered and not saying anything useful. And I couldn't help but wonder what was so surprising in seeing someone who _came to get archery lessons fail a shot... _it pissed me off.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked defiantly, not bothering to hide my displeasure at his cockiness, for looking down of me for failing a shot; _why the hell was this guy a teacher if he was going to react like that to a single failure?_

The irony of the whole situation is that the man, instead of giving me advice, he put an upset expression before silently handing me over an arrow. This guy was seriously getting on my nerves, and I couldn't help but look down to the weapon in my hand considering the possibility of smacking him with my bow in the head before getting away from the grounds. However I settled for just shooting again, like he suggested when he gave me the arrow.

The second arrow fell very close to the first, even though the cause of my emotional turmoil switched from the fear for the demon, to the anger cause by "The best archery teacher in the whole city".

"Make your angle shallower. You're aiming too high." The man advised, as he handled me a third arrow.

I looked thoughtfully at the target. _'Shallower? How shallower'_ I wondered, confused by the man's vague words, but decided to obediently do as I was ordered, and lowered the bow a couple of centimetres before shooting it.

"I said shallower!" He snapped at me for no apparent reason... What was he expecting? A bull's eye? I had barely shot one arrow and I DID aim shallower.

Feeling utterly pissed for getting yelled at after not getting specific enough instructions I shoot the fourth arrow directly in front of me as a sign of defiance, in a shot that was undoubtedly _shallower_.

Much as I had expected, I succeeded in irritating him; "I didn't say shoot downward. Shoot higher than that, but lower than before." he growled.

I was starting to feel like completely opposing this short-tempered person. Snapping up at me like it was all my fault that he was being a jerk. What did Yu Lian mean that he had superb teaching skills? This person obviously only knows how to yell!

In a display of maturity I restrained myself from glaring at him, and merely grabbed a fifth arrow; then I looked at it briefly _'I don't get it. Why if I'm so good handling about any weapon I can't use a bow properly... Maybe I should try to approach this from another angle...' _Whith that in mind I shot trying to picture myself throwing a knife -maybe I was over thinking when I assumed that archers can only shoot as archers. The result of my experimental throwing alternative was unexpected -though I managed to hide my surprise at it-, the arrow made a spiral and landed to our left.

The man -who seemed more surprised that I was from the trajectory of the arrow- kept staring at it, silently, for a moment. "Don't shoot like that," Aeolus finally spokes, but kept his distance instead of handing me another arrow.

Feeling like the man was wasting both our times, by not saying anything useful, I decided to just wing it, and keep practicing alternative ways of throwing, hoping to find an effective way to shoot arrows in my own style. So I fired a sixth arrow, then a seventh, then an eight, and kept going on and on that way, until the barrel was almost emptied.

Up at his point I had decided not to follow any of his vague instructions and kept searching for a way of firing arrows that would be more my-style. Then I shoot another, and another and another until the barrel was almost emptied.

"I SAID DON'T DO THAT!" Said the very frustrated man in what had to be his 100-or-so yell.

I looked at his red face with amusement and could barely conceal an scoff. Like I would care what someone who has done nothing but yell at me the whole time, in fact I think that having him react the way he did -getting mad at me for no reason- was quite amusing.

The man eventually started picking up the arrows that were spread the empty archery grounds, and only now I noticed that we were alone in it. How come there was no one else but us in today? Yesterday there were a lot of people around the grounds while I practiced, and by the dozens of targets put in like in front of the very long stone wall of the arena, it was obviously designed to be populated by dozens of people at the time on a regular basis. I looked as the man silently picked up another arrow, but I didn't bother to make any motion to help him with his self-imposed task; then he pick up some at my right, some at my left, some that were scathered behind me... _'How did I manage to get them behind me again?'_ I wondered, before considering be the better person and help put the other cheek.

"Damned Starlight" He muttered, and then all the wilfulness to help him vanished -he had no right to insult my friend. Then as I my impression of the guy started to become worryingly similar to those of Prince's fans -minus the whole Prince-raping part- and, when I was just about to ask why was he cursing Starlight under his breath he threw the arrows into the barrel in an outburst, making some of them fall to the ground noisily instead of inside the barrel. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you‽" He accused, narrowing his eyes at me, before picking up another arrow "No one is _this _horrible at archery! A BLIND, DEAF, AND DIRECTIONALLY-CHALLENGED AMPUTEE COULD SHOOT BETTER THAN YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND SUCH SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS‽"

I felt my anger increase with each statement he made, but I was at the verge of punching him in the face when he freezed with a horrified face even before I could do a thing. "Do you think that I would come here if I didn't need advice?" That would just be a waste of time." I settled for asking; Aeolus didn't say a thing in return, and went back to picking up the rest of the scattered arrows in the ground, and putting the inside the barrel the normal way "What do you suggest I do, Aeolus-lǎoshī?" I said adding the honorific "lǎoshī" (Honorable teacher) as sarcastically as I could manage, but he still kept his mouth shut. Not bothering to give him his sweet time, so he can give me an answer I looked at him in contempt "You know what they say; there's never a student who cannot learn, only incapable teachers." I huffed mockingly.

My "Lǎoshī" finally had the gall to talk back "Well, I'm not a teacher anyway, so that really doesn't matter." His face gained a frown before he sighed and pointed at the barrel of arrows. "Let's start again. Remember to keep your angle shallow, but not _too_ shallow. And put some more strength into your draw; your arrows are all falling short."

'So now the force is the problem... Still not specific enough' I thought and then felt my anger rising again -half because of now knowing his 'honest opinion' of me, and half because I was sure that the man was planning on pinning down the blame of my lack of advance entirely to me, as he kept giving me completely useless vague advises. _'Let's see if a blind, deaf and directionally challenged amputee can do this'_ I pulled the arrow with all my might; completely aware of the fact that it would bounce around, and undoubtedly wishing that an arrow would kill him by "accident". I watched calmly as the arrow bounced one time, two time, three times... then came in our way and almost hit him, but he seemed to avoid it just in time... Damn.

This time I was expecting him to yell at me for trying to murder him -which I totally did- but much to my surprise he used a normal, yet pissed tone to speak "Did I say 'Use _all_ of your strength'? Did I?" He asked, and then he replied himself "No, I did not! I said 'use _more_ strength.'" Then he breathed deeply and closed his eyes for some reason, then opened them and ordered quietly "Try again,"

I was bewildered by this. For the way he has been looking like he wanted to murder me I thought he would take this one as his cue for enhancing in a chilly murderer, or other of his other scary hobbies... but, maybe he is keeping those methods just to hurt Prince. _'Poor Prince. To think this pervert would be so jealous of your perfect archery and the fact that you snatched the heart of his brother that it would make him attack you...' _Then I felt a chill run down my spine, I was starting to sound like the lunatics in the support group! _'Well, never mind that. I bet Prince would take care of him in a completely fitting way if he tried to harm him. The elf might be a sharpshooter but he is also a good fighter and a complete sadist.' _

Feeling in a lighter mood on the prospect that the elf might turn my newest enemy into a bloody pulp, I shot another arrow. This time even _I_ got slightly surprised by the fact that it bounced again -I didn't use all my strength this time- but even more surprising was, that after bouncing a couple of times it stopped itself in the target. Well, it was almost a miss, but even if it didn't count since it bounced so many times, before getting itself in the furthest place of the centre it could, it made me rendered speechless. In fact I was so bewildered that I only noticed Yu Lian's arrival when she was a few steps away form us, looking at Aeouls-lǎoshī in an extremely pleased way.

"It looks like you two are making progress! I knew you could do it, Aeolus!" She said and then lǎoshī answered "I didn't" before I could even form myself an opinion of the fact that he thought he had helped me improve in the slightest.

"Oh, don't be so modest," she replied with a tiny laugh. "There's still room for improvement, of course, but it hit the target at least. I'm sure Windy will be able to hit the centre in no time at all."

"I still didn't do it," He insisted and I thought that this was kind of interesting.

"Looks like forcing you to help was a great choice!" Yu Lian added, still ignoring his words "You've accomplished more than Legolas and the others could! And in a much smaller amount of time, as well!"

"Yeah, whatever," He mumbled grumpily. "Why are you here, anyway? I thought you all had some concert to put on. Again."

It seems that I was being ignored, so I just looked back and forth from one to another, as they made small talk.

"We just finished with the sound check, so I had a bit of time to spare and wanted to look in on you two to see how you were doing. I tried to message you actually, but couldn't. Your teammates told me you had your PM off, though, which I understand entirely, wanting to keep out all of those distractions and such."

Then lǎoshī spoke again "Speaking of distractions, have you posted guards outside? I don't want any of Starlight's crazed minions—or Starlight herself, of course—to come in here and disrupt our practice."

Then Yu Lian responded, obviously still ignoring my presence "I've got twenty men stationed nearby, they're all in the melee training grounds and plenty near enough to hear and intervene quickly if you've got any unwanted visitors," she assured, then looked to the only arrow I have ever shot that -more or less- hit a target, before asking him "Did you really not do anything to them? It seems a bit strange that they would go after you so determinedly if you and your team hadn't done anything at all."

I nodded at her remark. Not that they could see me, I apparently had become invisible. _Of course he did something, if not why would he become the man labelled as the #1 price hater, bastard perverted scum... Now that I think of it what a silly way to refer to him, who comes up with this ridiculous names anyway?_

"I swear we didn't do anything at all to initiate this," He replied and I looked at him with a frown "Ask my teammates if you don't believe me. Hell, ask _your_ teammates! The whole Infinite Band was there when the women started ganging up on my team and I in Star City." Then he glanced at me, probably in a way to threaten me before mumbling "Starlight is probably behind the attacks…That insane magician has it in for me…" Then he looked back to Yu Lian, who sad something I didn't pay attention to, before heading out of the archery grounds.

Lǎoshī waved at her and I started to get on my guard. By the way the exchanged went I deduced that the man was forced into teaching me, and that the one who had apparently forced him into helping was Odd Squad's magician... There was something fishy about this whole archery session thing.

"Shall we get back to it, then?" _l__ǎ__oshī_ said obviously not happy to be here with me.

I nodded and then we went back to practice. My initial wariness about this man re-surfaced along with the vivid memories of the fangirls informing me of his horrible deeds; the list of his pervert acts was certainly quite long; so long that they couldn't name all of them in the long wait we were put through to get into Infinite Coliseum -the girls wouldn't agree that one hour and twenty five minutes of waiting in line was a long time, since apparently there were people who slept in line, just to get the tickets.

I made sure of keeping an eye on any weird movement he might make as he continued his teaching. So I kept my whole attention on the man for a heart thumping hour, when I heard a female cry by the door "Look! Isn't that Aeolus?".

It was my first time seeing the woman, that had cried first, as well as the one who replied with an equally horrified voice "Aeolus‽ You mean Gui's brother‽" very ominous déjà-vu, and upon seeing the 6 women in the door I felt ice run through my veins.

_'__Wasn't those exact same words said by some girls yesterday?'_ I _paled 'Don't tell me that they are planning to drag me to another concert'_. I gave a couple of step backs and saw Aeolus doing the same motion… _Don't tell me that he is also afraid of being taken to the concert?_

We exchanges brief looks of terror, before warily looking back at the 6 girls by the door. They sent more girls this time…

"Windy, get away from him!" One of them ordered, pointing at Aeolus with hatred.

"That bastard" "Pervert" "SCUM" came the chorus from behind the one who looked to be the leader of them... maybe they were a team given the number...

At the words of the woman -or the chorus of insults, it was hard to tell- Aeolus let his wings explode in his back, before flapping them, all ready to fly away; however it was at that very same moment that some guards came out of nowhere and took them away from the area.

"COME OUT HERE, AEOLUS, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" One of them yelled, each word sounding more and more distant.

I sighed in relief at the women removal, the wards probably will be able to stall them until they have no option but to run to the concert hall, so they don't miss the concert.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I became more relaxed, and loosened my grip on the bow I forgot I was gripping hardly, and felt the blood flow back to my fingers.

"Do you think they'll come back?" lǎoshī asked me with a serious expression.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't miss the concert" I replied just as seriously, feeling an odd sense of bonding from the reaction we both shared in the presence of the fangirls. Not wanting the presence of Starlight's brainwashed minions and their stupid concert disrupt my practice any longer I gave some steps and grabbed an arrow out of the barrel. "Shall we continue" I prodded as I raised my bow.

"What about you? Aren't _you_ going to the concert?" He asked stupidly making me recall a really bitter experience.

"NO" I denied darkly glaring at him as if daring him to ask about it any further.

Thankfully he didn't ask me to elaborate on my reasons and simply shrugged; then we got back to practice. I had barely shot an arrow when another high-pitched voice made it's entrance "WINDY! WE CAME TO RESCUE YOU!" And this time the members of the support group that were around had increased considerably.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the concert?"I asked feeling cheated out of something.

"Don't worry! We were coming back from training in the forest, but then our sisters PMed us and told us to come rescue you from that pervert, so we ran here!"

I let my betrayal become anger, this group of people were obviously not planning to go to today's concert and probably had nothing better to do than drag me into the hell hole were you can't hear your thoughts over the music, but surprisingly can hear the wails of desperate teenagers obsessed with a hot singer and get yourself shoved around and squeezed an inch out of your life, from all sides from a group of utter lunatic that still claim the whole thing as fun.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" I let out sweetly with a small smile, hopping that a thunder would struck them.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!" another one of them yelled and then the whole bunch started a riot at the door.

"HE THREATENED YOU INTO SAYING THAT, RIGHT‽" One of my 'sisters' screamed, punching a guard. Triggered by her actions the rest of them either struggled to come in my way or focused on beating their nearest guard or another into oblivion. Eventually -and in a rather small spam o time- all of them had made their way into the training grounds, that the guards had been protecting.

"How despicable!" "How dare you trick someone as pure and innocent as Windy?" A random one of them declared, and then motioned to give me a hug, but before she could put her fangirlistic hands on me I jumped back on instinct, as far as I could from her, landing over the arrow barrel.

"Get back!" I warned exchanging the bow for my old sword -that lied forgotten in a corner of my pouch- and pointed it down at them.

"But the concert!"

"I'll rather die than go to another concert" I roared and kept my focus on them, waiting for their reaction, over the realization of my not being as obsessed with Prince as I was supposed to be.

Against all my predictions they turned to Aeolus, directing their anger at him and taking out their weapons. "YOU BRAINWASHED WINDY!""HOW DARE YOU!""Girls, let's teach this depraved sex-fiend not to ever try to add our sisters to his harem!"

"I don't have a harem" lǎoshī said and pointed an arrow to one of them.

I looked at Aeolus, who looked to the door, expectantly, probably sharing the plead of someone or something to take the lunatics to a place from where they could never come back.

"Heh! If you're waiting for the guards, they won't come!"One of them scoffed "We took care of them all!"

Everything was spiralling out of control. But I tried to look at my options. 1. Follow them and get myself a trauma I would never get over, 2. Murder once and ever single one of them claiming it was self defence...

I was barely thinking over my possibilities when I noticed my teacher's feet leaving the ground, and promptly motioning to fly away. No thinking things twice in my panic I literally jumped at the prospect of an escape, and wrapped my arms around lǎoshī's legs before he could get out of my reach.

"Let go of me" He yelled annoyed, but I barely registered as a sense of nausea settled in my stomach; settling on me the all to familiar feeling of dread I got whenever I got on a plane. I was about to let go, prepared to take the pain of the low fall, but I could griped hardly out of instinct as lǎoshī made an abrupt movement, to duck a row of spells that were sent our way.

Then I heard some yelling from down bellow, and a blur of movement crossed my eyes in the last moments I dared to let my eyes open. I couldn't make anything of what was going on around me, I felt an empty feeling in my stomach and cold sweat started covering my body. "Waaaaah" I screamed with an amount of terror like I had never felt before climbed to my body and pulled my skin, like bony hands, and as I felt the touch of the grim reaper I dug my fingers deeper into the meaty life-wire that prevent me to fall to my death.

I heard lǎoshī's voice somewhere, trying to tell me something. But I couldn't make out what, as I was focusing my whole being into wrapping myself around lǎoshī's legs. The blur of sickening sensations of foreboding dread only stopped when I felt something akin to ground bend my legs slightly and leaving me in a kneeling position. I didn't lose my grip immediately, and my brain only sent the order of letting go when lǎoshī reminded me I could let go of him now.

The motion of letting go was slow, as my stiff arms -that had more adrenaline than blood flowing in them at that point- reluctantly unwrapped from around lǎoshī's leg; and when I finally let go of him completely I found myself shaking from the lingering terror. "That was so scary!" I muttered as my panicked mind started to un-fog itself.

Lǎoshī -who now I noticed was holding his bow- but his weapon away, before looking at me with narrowed "What are you talking about? You're one of them. Aren't you used to their behavior by now?"

"Not that! I meant flying!" I sapped, a growl-like sound leaving my mouth instantly.

At my outburst the man gained a funny expression, and I looked at my saviour, who was now looking at me with an expression that revealed that he was having fun at my expenses. "What" I sat, at the man who was now crouched beside me, while displaying an amused expression.

"You didn't want to go to the concert…don't you like Prince?" lǎoshī unexpectedly asked, propping his chin up in his hand and curiously quirking an eyebrow.

By this point I had no idea of what to think about this guy who after insulting me, and saving me was now acting amused and asking me random things.

Not knowing what to make of the man, that I was once -even f briefly- considered an enemy, now behaving in such a puzzling way I decided to go with the flow. "Yes. I think he is an amazing archer"

"What?" He asked sounded confusedly -though if he was seriously confused or just pretending I couldn't tell for sure.

"He is an amazing archer" I replied matter-of-factly. Wondering what had so surprising that someone related to the fangirls and Starlight was able to pinpoint the most notorious good point of the elf.

"Did you join them because of that?" He asked me after a moment in which he pressed his lips together and made a very weird face.

"Not really," I replied. "Starlight asked me to help her with the process of gaining money, to buy some tickets for the concert, and since I was around so much they decided that I became a part of them, though it's not something official." I said somewhat helplessly.

I wonder why Starlight would have fun in such bizarre hobbies -like going to concerts and nurturing the madness of a group of obsessed women- However, even if I would like to point those things out to her, I know that she would not be faced and rub on my face the fact that I had been living a much crazier life than hers.

Lǎoshī made a pause, looking like he was thinking hard before he asked with sympathy "Could it be…Is that insane magician, Starlight, forcing you to be her teammate?"

I was baffled, _where did that one come from?_ "What do you mean forced?" I asked more than a little upset at having him insult my most important friend for the third time within a day. And immediately reached the conclusion that the man was not a good person, and, since he had also run away from the mob of fangirls he couldn't be all that strong. "Choose your words wisely, and don't you dare insult my friend!" I demanded ready to send him to the rebirth point for sullying Starlight's name.

"Well," He murmured, leaning away from me "I apologize for upsetting you, but really. 'Insane' and 'forceful' are a few of the many negative impressions I got from her directly after the war. Your 'friend' stood and watched while my teammates—not my HAREM, which I DO NOT HAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE AND _NEVER_ _WILL_, dammit! Anyway, my team and I were attacked by over twenty members of your group, when all we had been doing was clearing rubble! Then Starlight gave some long-winded speech to calm them all down, had them apologize to my team and I, then she tried to recruit me to break up Prince and my brother!"

My anger towards lǎoshī insulting Starlight was completely gone after he explained his situation, and I felt extremely guilty of having misbehaving so horribly towards the guy, just because I had been too biased to consider that he might have valid reasons to insult Mei. However as he seemed like he still was intending to keep going, I just kept quiet and listened to the rest of his ramble.

"When I told her no, she looked like she wanted to kill me! And now, every time I see her or your group members, they stir up trouble, as you witnessed first-hand at the archery range! Therefore, for all I know, you might just be another innocent bystander, like myself, who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught up in Starlight's shenanigans!"

I felt like banging my head against a wall at the end of his explanation. Now that I recall it this was about to happen once before, didn't Rose and Fair-something get themselves on Starlight's bad side for a reason as stupid as opposing Starlight's whims?

"I see..." I said distractedly hiding the regret I felt for pointing my sword at him a second ago _'It seems like Starlight and I are going to have a very long phone conversation.'_

"I'll handle this, don't worry. See you tomorrow." I declared, not bothering to look in his way, instants before logging out, to set things straight for lǎoshī's sake, in a way to repay him for saving me of going to the concert.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hi there all of you! It's being a while! Yeah I know I said I would be back on October, and we are in November, but I couldn't publish it earlier.<p>

In the time I was gone (in case any of you is remotely interested) there has been a lot going on in my life. For example my dad wanted to get a new dog, a German's shepherd, so we all went to see a veterinarian who raised dogs with pedigree. My dad fell in love with a black one, and he settled on that one, but then the other black one –the one the owners of the father's dog wanted- died, and –by the rule that the owner gets to choose the dog he wants- we had to chose another one. The second one we chose was a bi-coloured german sheeper, completely black except that it had cute brown pawns; it was all cute and fluffy, but just a week before we took him home they realized that he had a malformation in the legs and put him to sleep (meaning they killed the poor little doggy), then we chose the third one. Chirpy, joyful, and whiny, we took him home, showered with love and... 3 days later he got sick by a horrible virus and he died from it. Then we spend 2 more weeks looking for a puppy, and 2 days ago we took home the remaining living puppy on the bunch, since another one of them had died while we decided if we wanted to take it or not.

In the end only 2 out of 7 puppies survived, and the one we took with us was certainly the less fluffy, and lovely and loveable, but he was at least healthy... I just hope the little Sirius doesn't die on us as well...

Anyway, we will be seeing each other whenever I get to the next chapter –I don't promise you dates for that one, but I assure it won't take me as much as this one, specially if you review and feedback. And yet, I know that you all wanted some romantic advances, but those are not going to happen until the moment they ought to come. SO be patient, and have faith.

A kiss to all the people who read this, a hug for those that reviewed, and a cookie for those who wish pray for the life of my little puppy so it doesn't die like it's brothers did.


	47. The brat and the bold

Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince characters, or the guest characters –Aelous and Dib—that have been born out of Tiggipi's head.

Also, I was the one to proofread my own chapter, so please bear with my mistakes once more, though I did my best this time, and thus the tardiness in this coming out… I need a new beta.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 41: The brat and the bold.<span>

As soon as I woke up in the morning I dialed Mei to nag her over her behavior towards Aeolus-lǎoshī ; it was extremely annoying and it took a lot of bickering from the two of us, and some emotional blackmail on my part, to get her to promise to apologize and stop causing problems to the guy. I guess that almost getting yourself killed and being at the verge of an emotional breakdown can have its bright side… or maybe it was because she sensed that I would keep on annoying her if she didn't bulge.

Whatever the case, I got the desired result.

But right now was not the time for dwelling in such things, I had been appointed –by my father—the task of supervising the decorations for the New year party in which the branch would be officially inaugurated; that is to say, that being the first time we had ever hosted a party it needed to be a success. And thus, I was appointed to the job. Dad, on the other hand had to fly back to T City, to attend a meeting in which they are trying to chose the next vice-president of the main branch –the new building might be bigger, but it would take a while before we can hire enough competent employees to manage the most important business, which is the goal in the long run.

So, my father being away, attending to the important last-minute stuff in the fashion business, I was left with the to-do list, that the both of us would have done together otherwise. The list had a lot of things I had never done before, and was fairly sure that were nowhere related to the duties that the president of a company has the obligation to see through. Choosing wines –something I knew near to nothing about-, picking the music –which was worse-, doing some job interviews –though only for those who aimed to a high post, since the majority of the employees were hired by 'Human resources'—and to supervise the auditions of the good-looking bunch that wanted to model our next collection of clothes, among other random stuff. I was well aware that my father liked to involve himself in as many things as he could, and he actually seemed to enjoy befriending everyone around him.

I couldn't be like that even if I tried to.

By the end of the day I felt tired, both physically and emotionally. My ability to adapt to the new experiences had not been nearly as good as I would have wanted and the spam of unfamiliar work had taken a lot of me; to keep up with the pace the people in charge of those areas were doing was horribly taxing.

After I had finished with everything my father had assigned to me I went back home, knowing all too well that my dad was going to scold me for unceremoniously avoiding socializing with the people who would eventually become my employees, or the lingering people working under the Lin family –some of which were currently making sure that everything was going according to the schedule. Once I had called a cab, to get to my apartment I gave a slight respectful bow of goodbye to the people present, more as a formality than anything else, and an hour later I was home, dressed in my pajama and ready to flop inside my bed. However just as I was about to drift to the land of dreams –well, Second Life actually, since I have the archery practice- in a want to regain my energies and get ready for the next day that promised to be equally tiresome; but then I was delayed, as I heard the notification from the phone I had left in the table outside the room, that one new e-mail was now wanting to be read in my mail.

I hesitated answering, but to do so I would have to get up from my bed and the table was too far away to move my tired ass, to where the phone was.

I went to sleep earlier than I had in years.

* * *

><p>Once inside the game I breathed deeply and let myself drop into the stone floor I had woken up in; clearly I was still on the same place where I had logged out the last time. I took my sweet time to figure out the way back to the ground –lǎoshī seemed to have taken us on top of some wall, to put us away from the danger—and then, unrushed, I made my way to the archery grounds, were a dozen of people were currently practicing archery.<p>

I let a small smile crept to my mouth and gave a couple of steps inside the archery, wanting to take part on the cheerful mood this people were basking in; however, much to my surprise, as soon as they noticed my arrival they left in a rush.

They were avoiding me like the pest.

Talk about being rude.

I looked around the once-archer's-covered training area. The place looked like a mess. Bits of garbage seemed to have appeared all over the floor, not to mention that one of the guys who fled the place had tackled a barrel of arrows in his rush.

Knowing that it would distract me to practice archery in a place where arrows were scattered all over the floor I sighed and started picking them up, as well as the garbage since I was already cleaning. The weird thing though is that after I finished cleaning an area of the grass I would feel the urge to clean the next, and then I could not stop myself from going back to the shed to exchange the targets for new ones… It was then when I saw the mess. The shed was dusty, like no one had ever done so much as swept the floor, and in a shadowed corner there was a broom that looked new, or would look new if it hadn't been covered by spider-webs.

It took me a while to put the place in order, moving barrels, lifting boxes, using a piece of cloth to clean the shelves. However when I looked at my handy-work I wouldn't help but feel a wave of pride that I couldn't place feeling before… _Why was I cleaning the shed anyway?_ I suddenly pondered, feeling like maybe having too much time at my hands had to be a bad thing if it made me clean, instead of being lazy. What was the point of having free time if I end up using it to work some more? I should rather not have free time and work on that time… Was there any difference in the two then?

I would have stayed in the shed for much longer, trying to find the answer to that, but then I heard a muffled mumbling coming from the other side of the door.

Lǎoshī , who seemed to have finally arrived –meaning that it was probably time to practice—was pacing back and forth in the ground, seemingly thinking hard about something.

"Lǎoshī !"

As soon as I called Aelous-lǎoshī jumped, looking somewhat startled, as he turned to look at me, when I was approaching him in my way out of the storage shed.

"What were you doing in the shed?" He asked me in bewilderment, and I couldn't help but feel just as puzzled as he sounded. Given that I was still wearing the apron over my archer gear, and still was holding the once-spider-web-covered broom, it should have been obvious that I had been cleaning.

"Cleaning," I replied off-handedly.

"Oh. Well, um, good job. It looks nice," He commented, and looked somewhat disgusted as the dust clinging to my clothes fell around me in clouds of smoke. However the long time I spent –well, more like wasted- inside the shed, cleaning had made my nose get used to the small amounts of dust that were now lingering around me.

"Thank you." I replied politely, before letting the broom to rest by one side of the shed, and put the apron, I was until that point wearing, on top of the broom, then I quietly made my way to my usual training spot, and pulled my bow out.

Once I was in place, and had my bow out of the pouch I lifted it, as to make an eager motion. I wanted to prove the man that I had been reflecting on how much I had misunderstood him, and I wanted to show myself as non-threatening as possible and planned to behave and do my best to make up for my wrongdoings.

Much to my dismay, when I lifted my arm to make the motion of lifting my bow, all the dust that was covering me seemed to have come to the agreement to jump in the air, covering me in a thick, gray cloud of dust, that sent me in a coughing fit; wich sent more twirls of smoke into the air with each of my movements, making the whole thing last a minute o so, before I could breath with some normalcy.

"I think you should take a bath before we begin," lǎoshī 's voice came from behind me and I noticed that he had put some more distance between us.

I couldn't help but frown behind my mask at that "You think? But then I would be late for practice again." I immediately countered in all seriousness after looking up and down to myself. There was almost no dust over me and thus I reasoned no need to worry too much about it anymore… besides it would eventually fall off anyway.

"I don't mind if you're late for a reason like that." Lǎoshī's voice came out sounding somewhat irritated "Anyway, it would be faster if you were to bathe and come back than if you stayed here and spent the whole time coughing. The dust is only a hindrance." He remarked and I instantly understood what he meant.

It probably would be more effective to train while being clean and only lose some minutes, than practice while covering in dirt… specially when it seemed that lǎoshī seemed to keep too much of a distance from me to correct my posture.

"Well, okay." I agreed feeling a bit silly, and guilty because I had delayed the practice yet again; so I decided to show my sincerity by giving him the most polite bow I could muster, bending myself in a perfect ninety-degree bow. "I will be back soon, Lǎoshī ." I added making sure to add the honorific that I had sarcastically been calling on my mind before, but that was the correct one given the circumstances.

Feeling part of my guilt from the day before and today's dissipate –for I had finally started treating Aelous-lǎoshī with the respect he deserved— I felt again the want to practice archery and do my best. So, hurrying out the archery I went to look for some place to un-dust myself, and come back as soon as possible, so I wouldn't be making lǎoshī wait more than necessary.

It certainly would have been boring and annoying for him to wait for me if I decided to just walk around leisurely and take my time doing sight-seeing in the City that I had yet to get to know, and that I was secretly planning to travel in as soon as I could find an effective way of hiding from Starlight and her brain-washed minions.

_'Maybe I should just try another get up to disguise myself.' _I thought absentmindedly as I ducked a group of person standing around in the alley, ruining the hairstyle of a purple haired magician that complained so loudly that I could hear her for a couple of seconds before I had gone too far.

_'Now where can I find that bathroom…?'_ I wondered for a brief moment before I suddenly noticed that all the dust clinging to me had fallen off my body as I frantically looked around looking for a place to clean myself.

It took me however more than a couple of minutes to find the archery grounds, for I was not familiar with the city in the slightest, having only been around it a couple of times. So there was no shame in my asking for directions; directions that some players kindly gave me, and so I rushed the rest of the way once I was in part of _Infinite_ _City_ that I did know.

I made a mental note to upgrade my stamina instead of my speed for a couple of levels. Having to run so often sure was tiring, despite my stamina points not being so low that they were worth crying, and I suspected that my continued running made the stamina points go up, but not nearly as fast as I would want them to rise. Once I made sure my mind had recorded the urge of distributing the points more wisely I walked to the usual place of practicing once again."I am back, Lǎoshī ." I declared, looking up at him, as I pulled out my bow.

Lǎoshī only cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes. I see that." Lǎoshī voiced, then after some time he called me "Windy," and I looked up again, my eyes gaining a questioningly stare, but despite of my curiosity I kept myself looking at him in silence, not wanting to interrupt him in what he wanted to say. An extremely brief pause latter lǎoshī spoke up again "I, um, wanted to apologize for yesterday." His face gained a slight pink shade "It was entirely wrong of me to yell at you, and I will do my best to keep my temper in check today." Then she surprisingly bowed at me.

I looked at him in bewilderment –I so didn't see that coming—and I couldn't help but wonder _**why**_ was the man apologizing?. I tried to think really hard for anything that he might have to offend me but I couldn't place it, the only thing that came to mind being the hostility he showed to me yesterday, but given that I was partly at fault of that it should have been obvious that there shouldn't be a need for him to apologize.

Even I couldn't be as oblivious as to not know that _I_ was the culprit of making everyone who ever tried to teach me archery snap at me.

Chuckling at the man's antics I watched in amusement as the ma looked back up at me in bewilderment "You are so weird," I remarked with a smile, which caused lǎoshī to frown.

Then we went back to what I had come for here –practicing archery. Some time and several dozens of arrows latter I started to feel a bit discouraged. Lǎoshī had given me so many tips to improve my aim, but I kept failing and failing to hit a bull's eye, in fact the arrows hadn't even hit the target or been close enough to call my shots an improvement for the way I shot the first practice I had a couple of days ago.

Lǎoshī must also be really disappointed with my results.

I was feeling very guilty again because of my making us work so hard in something that might be a complete waste of time, but then I received a PM from Starlight announcing that she was nearby, and a couple of seconds later she was standing outside the grounds.

Getting Starlight to stop harassing lǎoshī would, at least, be something less to feel guilty about.

"Starlight!" I called her as I jogged to the archery door, leaving lǎoshī in his spot to ask the guards to let my friend inside.

"You better be nice and apologize properly. No weird speeches and no further harassing…" I continued nagging her, in a low voice, for a minute or two, in which she kept quietly looking at me with annoyance.

Then, when we were in front of lǎoshī –who was now sporting his bow, pointing it firmly against Starlight— I nagged my friend further, but this time in a perfectly audible voice "Aeolus told me about what happened at the city gates, when you were supposed to be helping me find my mask," I claimed, with a very sweet tone, that was filled with unspoken threats of my being annoying for a very long time if she didn't give in this time. As a result, my overly sweet and kind behavior got visually enhanced as Starlight's mood reached a dangerously high point of stark annoyance.

Starlight glanced at me with, but stubbornly refused to reply. Seeing that I gave her another little push, "Starlight, I think you should apologize to Laoshi. He is a nice guy, and you shouldn't bully him," I reprimanded.

Starlight looked at me again –arms crossed and a throbbing vein clearly visible from the angle I was standing—and lǎoshī lowered his bow slightly. There was a brief pause, in which Starlight must have been inwardly cursing me, before she turned back to lǎoshī and apologized with a whispery "I'm sorry.", which made lǎoshī gain a rather surprised expression.

"I don't think he heard you," I nagged, wanting her to give the man a proper apology.

"I'm sorry." Starlight repeated, giving lǎoshī a sneer-like smile, in a very half-hearted attempt of a sincere apology.

"You don't sound too sincere." I nagged, letting my voice gain a sad tone, despite the fact that I was having a bit of pleasure of crushing her pride –even if just a little—after the hell she made me live when she put me at the care of the fangirls.

"FINE!" Starlight suddenly roared and yelled, causing lǎoshī to jump from the sudden noise "God, you are so annoying!" she briefly looked at me threateningly, before turning her full attention back to lǎoshī "I'm very sorry to have caused trouble for you and your teammates". She finally said something akin to an apology.

Not that I was satisfied by such vague answer.

"And?" I prodded, regaining my sweetness yet again.

"I hope you can forgive me."

"_AND_‽"

"I swear I will never do it again," she added in obvious annoyance, then looked at me. "Satisfied?"

"Yup. Now you can go." I finally released her for her torment.

'_But really, was it really __**that**__ hard for her to apologize? I mean, I know she has never apologized to me for all the things she had put me through, but still…'_

"I will get you back for this," Starlight broke her silence to warn me in a dark tone, before she whirled around to stride back to the door, leaving.

_'Yup, apparently it was.'_

That problem being solved –I decided to worry about what she meant by getting back at me for forcing her to do something she didn't like—I watched her as she disappeared beyond the doors of the archery ground. Then, I walked to the white line, _again_, and glanced in lǎoshī 's way "See? She's a very reasonable person," I remarked, not commenting on the weak shake that was displayed by lǎoshī, as he crossed his arms. The man probably had been scared by my friend's horribleness "Lǎoshī, shall we continue the practice?" I pondered.

"Yes," he softly replied, and we resumed our practice yet again.

There was no improvement in the slightest, for a while, after we resumed our practice, and I couldn't help getting distracted every now and then, mostly out of boredom or unconscious wonder of what would befall on me for having made Mei mad enough to voice such a foreboding threat.

Then I felt the hand I was using to hold the bow being grabbed, and I turned to look as he moved my fingers and messed with my grip of it, letting my hand on a very uncomfortable position I couldn't help but change as soon as he let go of it.

"Why are you moving my fingers?" I asked but that answer got ignored as well as two other I made as he moved my hand back to the very uncomfortable position I had just got myself out of.

"Try not to move your fingers," he instructed and made my hand go back to an incredibly uncomfortable position, which made my fingers yell at me to move them again to stop the torture it was for them to stay in such position.

But I decided to obey the instructions of my lǎoshī for the time being and ignored my upset fingers.

"Okay." I voiced as I kept inwardly apologizing to my poor throbbing fingers.

Her eyes narrowed in a frustrated way when I let go, as if she was fighting the urge to move.

"Aim and shoot." Lǎoshī instructed as I narrowed my eyes, fighting away the urge of giving my fingers that much needed relief.

Then I shot a surprisingly straight arrow, that missed merely because I could not force my fingers to summon any more strength, given the state of pain they were in.

It was then that I realized the incredibly mind-strength than an archer must have. It was impressive that so many people put up with this kind of pain each time they shot an arrow…

I couldn't help but feel my respect to all the archers in the world to grow twofold.

"Shoot another." Lǎoshī instructed and I simply went head to obey, readied the arrow and pulling it backward with my throbbing hands that were now wobbling.

"Stop," lǎoshī ordered so I did, looking at him in a wait for further instructions.

"Are you really right-handed?" lǎoshī suddenly asked me, standing in front of me, face filled with a questioning expression.

Not knowing what that had to do with anything I frowned slightly behind my mask and stated to shake my head "I'm left-handed, though I've always used my right."

Lǎoshī sure had a weird timing for making small chat…

"Ah…" lǎoshī exclaimed and an expression of realization seemed to cross his face.

"Does being left-handed have anything to do with archery?" I asked in confusion.

My being left-handed was something no one had ever asked me before, and I had long since assumed that being left-handed was not something that should be said out loud. In fact I doubt that Dad even knew I was it, since I got switched over to write with my right hand at some point, which must have been during a very young time of my being Alice, because I had no recollection of my learning to write.

At my question lǎoshī nodded "Nearly everything that has to do with using your hands has to do with which hand is dominant," he explained in exasperation.

I felt realization struck me and before I could dwell too much on my surprise lǎoshī took the arrow and the bow I had been holding and switched them from one hand to the other, and made my face turn to look back to the target. "Try shooting as a left-hander would; hold the bow with your right hand, and draw the arrow with your left. Perhaps it will be easier."

"Okay," I agreed, trying to get used to the idea of doing things backwards of how I had been doing them before. "I'll try it.", I finally announced, but was stopped by lǎoshī, before I could shoot. He then again moved my hands, making them look suspiciously a lot as the previous hand-grip, but this time around I found myself pleasantly surprised that neither hand was twisting in pain.

"Keep your right arm straight and relax your hand to allow the bow room to move once you've shot the arrow." Lǎoshī instructed me and I gave him a little nod, looked back to the target and then released it.

It was remarkably close to the target.

It took me a while to get used to the foreign grip, but I was having a much easier time than ever before, and my arrows were all moving straight instead of taking left or right, or doing any weird mid-air twirl that would somehow make the land behind me.

Then a miracle happened.

I took an arrow and put it on my quiver, and then, as it flew, the world seemed to move in slow motion.

And then.

The arrow moved in a beautiful arch, before it buried itself in one of the outer circles of otherwise untouched target.

Then as I stared at the arrow I could see the light of the sky melt the sadness in my heart, an a sudden wave of happiness filled my whole being, and I felt more accomplished than I had ever felt in my life. What had been unrewarded hours of practice, so far were finally showing some result, and I couldn't help but shake in excitement, lowering my head as silent tears rolled down my face.

I was so moved I couldn't move from the spot.

I eventually felt lǎoshī tap into my shoulder, and say something, but my brain hardly registered the contents of it. Then I let the bow and the arrows slip from my fingers and yanked him into a hug, as I continually continued to shed the tears of happiness that were welling inside my heart. But before I could completely express my gratefulness I felt a sudden pull in my cloak that made me so surprised I couldn't help but let go of lǎoshī and step back, happiness abruptly turning into confusion.

"LET GO OF AL, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" a terribly annoying voice called out to me from down, and soon I spotted a very small kid. The very same one who had been on lǎoshī 's shoulder two days ago. Then, despite that I was no longer touching lǎoshī he pulled on my cloak once again, to make the space between us grow, and then he ran to stand in front of the bigger man, drawing a scimitar to point at me "threateningly".

"Dib," came lǎoshī 's tired call "put that away."

"NO!" the kid yelled, pushing on lǎoshī 's knee with his free hand. "Hurry and escape, Al! I'll hold her off!"

"She wasn't attacking me."

"WAS SO! SHE WAS PROBABLY GONNA EAT YOU!"

"I wasn't," I denied, feeling indignant that he implied I would do such a thing.

Drawing together my eyebrows in perplexity, I pulled on his tiny shoulder guard.

Pulling out the small shoulder guard of the kid's warrior gear, lǎoshī persisted "Come on, move. You're getting in the way."

"NO-O-O‼" the very annoying brat began to flail around, determined to keep on being an annoyance.

"Dib!" lǎoshī snapped in irritation, dragging him backward. "I said she wasn't attacking me! Now go away! I told you not to interrupt our practice!".

"I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" he wailed. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Dib–"

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!"

"DIB!"

"NEVER!"

I stood there quietly looking at their discussion, until the point the brat started kicking lǎoshī 's leg.

This guy sure was a "Brat," I couldn't help but mumbling the last work aloud, my annoyance completely eclipsing my previous confusion –and any trails of happiness that came before the mood change.

_Why in the name of hell were kids always so annoying?_

The brat glared at me "I'm NOT a BRAT!" he snapped in offense, puffing his chest out in a cocky manner.

"Oh, well, if you are not really a brat then I have to applaud your amazing acting skills. You sounded so bratty." I replied, clapping my hands in a mocking gesture, and I looked at him with conceit.

The anger in the brat's voice seemed to have gone up a notch at my comment "Thanks, I know my acting skills are great!" He sneered. "Too bad I can't say the same about your archery skills! You're just wasting Al's time with all this!"

That struck a nerve.

I let my eyes turn cold. "Well, you know, even if I'm a less that proficient archer, I can still fight on my own. I bet that when you train, you hide behind your teammates and leech off their EXP…You are not just a brat, but useless baggage as well, so you should at least behave like a good child and shut your trap in front of those who are older than you, little kid." my icy eyes gained a saddened look. "What a pity that kids nowadays are not receiving a proper education…I fear for the future of our country." I added in a want to hurt him as much as he had hurt me with his last comment.

"I DON'T LEECH!" he screamed, drawing both of his scimitars and pointing them at me. "AND I'M NOT A CHILD! I'M A MAN! A MAN WHO GOT SUPER AWESOME GRADES IN SCHOOL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE RESPECTFUL, STUPID! MY BRAIN'S WAY BETTER THAN YOURS‼"

"Dib, just calm down," lǎoshī begged, trying to tug the brat's swords out of his hands.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the brat's outburst. _'A young brat like you having a best brain that the great Long Zhuo Xia?' _That kid sure could say some funny things.

The more I thought about what the brat had said the more funny I found it, and soon I found myself bursting into a body-shaking, eye-watering laughter, as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

Then, after a while –in which I simply couldn't stop laughing—I tried to get my cool back, but could only achieve to calm enough to force out a mirth-filled "Pfft, yeah…Whatever you say, little boy. You are a damn genius." Towards the brat, whose cheeks were now displaying a pink hue.

"Stop laughing!" the brat ordered, face going very, very red with embarrassment and further anger. "It's not funny!" .

Needless to say that his anger was rather funny in itself, which didn't help at all to diminish my laughter.

Then, as a flash of movement the brat charged forward to attack me, with his two short swords in hand. Attack that I simply dodged, as lǎoshī 's call of "Stop!" sounded from nearby. My speed was obviously far higher than the brat's, so it was no hard to duck, despite of my still not being over my laughing fit. Then, as the brat continued to wildly slash an stab I kept on laughing and dodging… that is until I heard a tearing noise coming from bellow.

The brat had torn my precious hood, almost to the point of making it fall.

No longer laughing, I jumped away from him and inspected the damage to my beloved clothing. Soon my eyes glinted angrily behind my mask as I pulled a set of knives –that I had gotten myself a long time ago—out of her pouch and buckled them onto my belt.

I might have partially lost it due the anger that was drowning my senses, but I was not planning on killing the brat, I just wanted to pay my respects to my beloved hood, by showing this brat what happens when y mess up with adults.

The fact that it seemed to be a revenge was merely a convenient coincidence.

The brat seemingly not satisfied by forever marring my beloved hood, jumped forward again, before I could even motion to take the knifes out of my belt, aiming to my stomach, but just before he could strike I vanished and ran until I was placed someplace to my left, before throwing a knife directly into his sword, sending a harsh, metallic clang through the air. From the spot where I had retreated, I called, "Brat!" again, taunting him further. The enraged brat charged toward me, looking completely determined to chop me to bits.

No such luck for the brat though. I might not have been able to shoot with an arrow and shoot my target –well I did do so once, but I don't know if I could rely on my new-found talent for archery—, I might not be able to control my magic, and I might not have an strength much higher than my real self, but if there as one thing I was confident about in my avatar was my ability to run for dear life –Not that that was something that I should be proud about, but was something that certainly gave me the upper hand in this game of tag.

Then after dodging the brat's attacks for a while, and basking in my superiority I swept behind him and roughly shoved his head, sending him sprawling forward to the grass. The brat gave a yell of rage, jumped to his feet, and began to chase after me again.

_'I certainly am enjoying this more than I should' _I thought to myself as the wild pursuit continued for several minutes.

**'Windy!' ** Blueno, one of Darkness friends PMed me, making me halt in surprise.

**'Blueno?' **I immediately replied via PM, before I felt an immense wave of pain surge into my arm and I moved away from the source as a reflex.

That damn brat had landed an attack. And I'd be dammed, it hurt a whole lot more than I would have expected.

The brat was strong, and my carelessness almost cost me the battle.

Deciding to focus at the battle I threw several knifes to the brat's boots, pinning him to the ground as I retreated, then I gasped for breath and began gulping down a potion to heal my injury, cutting Blueno's new PM, and shutting down the PM system, before it could distract me further and get me killed.

The brat made incoherent noises of fury as he sheathed his scimitars and began to yank my knives out of his boots, freeing himself while I healed my arm.

Now being healed, and the brat being free again I got myself in position to attack, and this time I would show no mercy.

The brat grabbed the knifes I had thrown and motioned to throw them all at me; and by all I mean _all_ at the same time. This brat clearly wasn't familiar with throwing knives.

"I SAID STOP, DAMMIT!" lǎoshī shouted to the brat, grabbing just as he grabbed his little, bratty, wrists; startling me.

_Had he been there all this time?_

Lǎoshī shook the brat slightly, then turned his head to look at me, before prying the knives out of his small hands. "You're both immature idiots, okay? There you go! Your argument is all settled!"

I narrowed my eyes at his name-calling, then looked away from the two of them "I'm not immature…and he started it!" I added in a sulky tone.

Lǎoshī then threw the knives he had retrieved from the brat at the ground near my feel, and scooped the small bratty thing in his arms, shielding from me as he continued to glare "Fighting with a toddler–" he trailed before getting interrupted with a wail of "I'M A _MAN_!" coming from the brat, who had started to cry in lǎoshī 's arms.

Lǎoshī ignored the interruption and went on "–is not something I would ever consider to be mature. And if you try to hurt any of my teammates again, fight or no, I will attack you as well."

Despite my annoyance I crossed her arms and mumbled a "Fine," still in a sulky tone, "I won't harm your teammates. But still…Lǎoshī, I think you should chose your teammates more carefully. That brat is completely annoying and troublesome." I claimed not understanding why lǎoshī put up with someone so troublesome… then again, I also had surrounded myself with troublesome friends.

"Besides," I immediately continued, not wanting to back down my argument, especially when I was being called immature "you should be thankful I'm not really an immature person…A really immature person would get revenge. Even Starlight can't go against me when I really want something, so what hope would be left for that kid there?" I ended darkly.

"So am I immature or not?" I demanded defiantly.

"I don't care if Dib is annoying and troublesome," he quietly replied. "He's my friend, so I'm willing to put up with it. It's none of your business what my teammates are like, just like it's none of my business what yours are like." He paused, took a breath, then added "And yes, I still think you're immature for fighting with him. Instead of arguing, you could have just as easily stayed silent and let me convince him to leave."

I uncrossed my arms, eyes relaxing behind my mask. "You are right. It's none of my business if you don't know how to judge people. But if that's really so important to you…then…I promise you I will try not to do this again, as long as you can manage to get the kid under control." I put a hand on my hip and pointed the other towards the brat "He was the one who attacked first. So if he attacks again I might not be able to control myself. Besides, I'm a woman, seen as equally weak as a kid. So even if I am immature for arguing with a toddler, he is unmanly for attacking a woman. Plus I didn't hit him. I only avoided his attacks," I huffed.

"You were both moving too fast for me to see what you were doing," he explained; "However, you're right. He did attack first, and I will–"

"I did not!" the brat's whinny voice cut in again, angrily rubbing at his eyes, then glaring at me. "You attacked Al first!"

"Do you see any wounds on him?" I demanded irritably. "You don't, do you? So what makes you think I attacked him?"

"You _did_ attack him!" he insisted, and I cursed the heavens for the existence of kids –all of which were supremely annoying—then the brat cowering down in lǎoshī 's arms, as if that could protect him from further attacks on my part.

"It was a…hug attack! Didn't leave any injuries," the brat ended in an annoyed mumble.

That answer of his just ticked me off. So, not wanting to let things as they were, and having promised not to be the first one to attack I decided to taunt the brat.

"So you were jealous. Sorry for snatching your crush's arms," I teased, inwardly reading myself for battle.

Much to my pleasure it seemed to have triggered quite the response, for the brat's face turned red and started wriggling in lǎoshī's grip. Eventually lǎoshī put the brat down into the ground, but instead of charging ahead to attack me –like he repeatedly had done today- he took lǎoshī 's hand and huffily yelled "WELL, YOU SHOULD BE SORRY‼" before pulling lǎoshī towards the door.

To say that the news of lǎoshī 's gay pedophilia came out as a surprise would be an understatement. So I simply stood there, a feeling very similar to the ones who filled me the first time I stumbled upon yaoi manga crept up to me, and I felt ubberly flagger-basted.

'NO WAY!' a part of me cried and I looked up for some sort of confirmation in the two men faces, but then realized that, at some point of my shocked stupor the two of them had gone away to who knows were, and to **do** god knows _'what'_.

No wonder the brat was so pissed, I had been hugging the object of his forbidden love. And given what probably comes out _after_ a fight according to the yaoi-manga principles…

I know love make people act like idiots but still, lǎoshī could do better than that annoying brat.

Then, a flash of realization dawned upon me. That brat was the reason the fangirls had started harassing lǎoshī. No wonder they had spoken about lǎoshī violating the "poor kids" of _'Second Life'._ The wonder was now if everything they had said also had an edge of truth, but then again, by that kid's clingy reaction it was obvious he would have been willing to get violated by lǎoshī.

I had a wave of nausea hit me, not because of their gayness, but because the images that stated popping in my head involved a little kid and were a tad too graphic. Even if I had once been an avid yaoi-reader, to know people in real life who did those kind of things was a bit disturbing. Specially for a virgin like me…

_Damn, how come that kid has more experience than I do? That should be illegal! _I mentally grumbled, as my eyes drifted around the area, in a want for thinking on something else landed on the sole arrow that was still buried on the target.

So much for a thank you hug…

Then after a few minutes pondering on what to do I simply decided to log out. I would apologize next time, when hopefully my shock would have worn off and I would be no longer as pissed that one tiny, little brat had completely shoved in my face the sad truth about my lack of success in the love department.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Phew, there, another chapter. And I need to make a formal announcement:<p>

**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR LUKEWARM ICE!**

My dear beloved beta has been too busy to help me out, and kindly suggested me to search for another one, since she has other things to focus. I understand the importance of RL stuff over fanfic stuff, and I assume all of you do as well. So I'm looking for someone whose strength is grammar.

I did my very best to proof-read this, and if you see anything in the slightest out of place let me know. I shall fix the errors on the chapter I published before this one as soon as I'm over with my exams.

On another note, I will be having exams for the following two weeks, so no surprise that I might be too busy to post work in my story for a while.

Also, once that being said, I want to remark to everyone who reads this that "Alice/Windy/Zhuo Xia, tends to twist things in her head and reach wrong conclusions, so you should read the Clockwork AE chapter, to see Aelous' version of it. Also, I will be having a visit of one of the 3 main bishies the next chapter… Any guesses on who? Then, let me know them in a review.


	48. Not a chapter

First of all I want to apologize to all and any people who got their hopes up by this notification. I have hit a personal record low of inspiration. Most of my hypeness and fast updating in the past came from the fact that some people would review, I would comment back, we would start a conversation that would end up having nothing to do with the subject at hand, and then I would have thoughts going around on my head until my fingers twitched with the urge to write.

Now I don't feel that anymore.

I want to thank all of you for your support, and I beg for your patience. I decided to do a re-write of the chapters until I find the inspiration I lost. If you have never commented on a particular chapter in the past, and discover I'm editing it (I will be going in chronological order)please let me know. I really don't want to let this baby unfinished until I simply become too indifferent to care about it anymore and drop it. I'm the one who wants that the less.

Lately I found that I still have it in me to write. I have been co-authoring with a fellow author in here. We have done 2 great chapters this week on one of his... our fanfic, since it turned into a joint project... which is, beside the point.

What I mean to say is that I'm still looking for a beta. I know I have yet to write anything, but when I do I want to have someone who helps me here. Also, my re-write can use some help. I know not everyone can be a beta (lack of time, not good with grammar, are lazy...), but I know that letting me know you are there is not very hard. Please. I will be putting the re-do of the first chapter today.

These modified chapters won't make the story any different. I will just take what isn't needed. It will be like plucking hairs out of an eyebrow... Boring, painful, and will make me curse the instrument I'm using if I poke my eye with it. Does it make any sense? It does to me.

Seeing you again eventually.^_^.


	49. ch42: It's just another day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ½ Prince…

Oh, how I missed writing that *sobs* I'm so glad I'm back to meet up with the wonderful people who has stuck with me all this time, and forever thankful to the betas I have had in this story so far —I don't have one right now, but I'm thankfully all the same.

I have more ramble at the end of this chapter, but for now, I'll make a short recount since I have been away for so long. Also, this chapter is short, painfully so, and decidedly not my best chapter -a bit crappy in my opinion- plus is **unbetaed**. Anyway, given the long absence I'm putting a summary of the whole story so far. Please enjoy!

_Published on 18/11/-13_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Alice, the girl with the expressionless face started playing Second Life after her brother gave her a helmet on her birthday. She wasn't actually planning on playing it, but Darkness, her closest virtual friend, had threatened to break contact if she didn't play once he discovered she had the helmet. It was then that she would met Starlight, the queen of sadist manipulators, and they became friends. We would latter learn that the blue-eyed blond had a double life as Long Zhuo Xia, vice-president and heir of a huge company. When she wasn't tied down by her home environment she was stern and scary, though the company lawyer Xu Jiao and her husband Xu Fa knew better. The truth of the whole thing was that she was that Alice was actually the owner of the company and, despite she being actually a bit nuts, she had a brilliant mind, that she used to break the law and start making her way to a criminal path before Long Lien managed to change her ways enough to make her as law abiding as your average corrupt politician.

Life as Long Zhuo Xia was smooth and enjoyable, but Alice's life —which already sucked big time since she had a crazy mom, a neglecting father and an older brother who always tagged along with the sexiest demon in the nine hells— got horribly complicated when her family company's financial situation started going down the drain; because of this, Alice was kidnapped and would later learn her father had been the responsible of it, making it so her already unstable mind became even more so, and ended up blocking the memories of her life as Alice in an unconscious attempt to save whatever sanity was left in her.

Our weird heroine, no longer burdened by a sad past, started to become more cheerful as everyone who had contact with her became gloomier. Meng Liang Liwei though that she had been killed in front of his eyes, however Alice's ex-driver (who took part in recuing her and telling her the truth) told him his sister was still alive, which in turn made Liang try to find the truth about his sister making Long Lieng (new adoptive father of Long Zhuo Xia, who knows most of the turth) decided it would be bad for Alice to go back to her somewhat lifeless-self, thus rearranging things so she would move to the faraway P City.

Of course, even in the new faraway doesn't completely guarantee her life to become calm with her ex-brother and his sexy body ward Shen —who she is very "terrified" off— chasing after her trail and looking for the missing Meng patriarch that Alice in her unstable state erased from all register and caused to get locked in a jail somewhere. What our favorite weirdo doesn't realize is that, in the midst of the mess that is her life, she is the center of a love square, in which Darkness, the shy guy trapped on the friend zone; Pheromone Devil Shen, the bodyward who she hasn't have been crushing on for about 9 years now, and Cao-Cao, the devious musician she met in Second Life, who already somehow managed to marry Windy (Alice's Second Life avatar) and swiftly manipulated Starlight's brainwashed minions *cough* Prince's fangirls to keep the other 2 guys far away from "his woman".

Comparing her real life with her virtual games in more aspects than just the romantic one —since none of the 3 guys chasing after her skirt can do so in person given than 1) Shen doesn't know the Lotus Witch has been transferred, and 2) Neither the musician nor the long time friend have met her in person— there is also entrance of yet another character, one who has decidedly less romantic feelings towards Windy. The last guy mentioned is Zian, a good-looking guy, who just happens to be Gui's brother, and has, much to his dismay, been force by Yulian (the magician from Odd Squad) to teach archery to Windy —she sucks big time at that— because the calculative magician from the original novel want Starlight to join Infinite City's ranks.

**End of the summary**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 42: It's just another day.<span>

Awkward. That's the best way I could use to describe my second day as the head of the Lotus Company. After what seemed to be a very uneventful morning —in which the only thing I was unaccustomed to was to wake up in an empty apartment, given than my dad was still back in T City, handling the crazy amount of stuffs that needed to be done now that the Christmas sales had started— I simply headed to the new branch. My schedule was quite simple for the day; however, that didn't mean I had an easy day ahead of me: watching over the final details to the construction party hall in which we would be hosting a new year's party —we would need decorations when the time was due, but dad had the idea of paneling the whole place with mirrors—, then I would need to meet with Mr. Yu, one of our most hate-able but competent employees, and join the man to meet up the models (both male and female) that would be appearing in the line, that we would make sure to publicize in the party with a little fashion show we should organize right after my "take-over" speech.

The events of the day seemed to go wrong in a way I wouldn't expect; making things develop into the current situation: sitting on a large conference room along a bunch of weird-looking musicians, their manager, the newly hired fashion designer, and Mr. Yu, the atmosphere in the room so thick that it could be cut with a butcher's knife. We had been on our butts, around the oval-shaped table by about five minutes and nobody yet had uttered a word.

"Miss—President Long," A long-haired blond began, his Adam's apple going up and down as he swallowed nervously; However, a follow-up didn't come as I directed my very angry glare at him, making him shut up with a small "Eep".

To be quite truthfully I wasn't particularly mad at this man, nor was I with the poor worker that came to bring us some water a minute ago and almost peed his pants when I gave him a murderous glance, making him retreat without so much as delivering the rinks he had tried to bring in the room. Who was I mad at? Well, let's see the options first. There was the pink-haired poodle-peacock hybrid: this French fashion designer mistook me from one of the models and gave me a very big rant about watching after my weight, made some rude remarks about the size of my butt and started to insult me in French after he noticed that my arms were somewhat muscular. The option number two, the manager of the band that foolishly tried to break the silence; he had been staring at me with a drooling infatuated look, and let his eyes stop in very inappropriate places while he tried to apologize for one of the musician's rudeness. Which musician? You might ask; well, that would be possible culprit 3 of my bad mood: as soon as the man had come into the conference room he had blurted that "No wonder that important business people sleep with their secretaries!", which was highly offensive and implied that I slept with Mr. Yu and suggested I was his secretary. You would think three options were enough; however, there is still one more out of the tree remaining men in the room, a so-tall-that's-annoying guy sat in his chair, displaying such a towering high that he had to bend his knees to enter the room. This particular annoyance was a very familiar one, my Second Life husband Cao-Cao, whom I couldn't possible let recognize me.

The whole bunch in the room, even the two men not listed at the moment, had failed to see I was the company's president —which was annoying—, however, the most pressing issue were not the insults, the lack of recognition about my authority or the threat to my image that presented the gargantuan singer (AKA Cao-Cao). No, the reason I was borderline _fuming_, was that all the men in the room, except Mr. Yu, had been **late. **The lack of punctuality to an appointment of such importance was completely unacceptable, and I felt like I was in all the right to murder them at the spot.

"I'm surprised, I never imagined that someone so young and beautiful would be the president of Lotus," My "hubby" began with an even, quiet voice, but his words gaining strength as he went. "I actually thought all the important business people we fat, old men who had lived a thousand years," he ended with a bit of a jovial laugh, trying to ease the mood.

Feeling very moody at the moment I stared blandly at the man, previously introduced as Xiu, but then I monotoned a "My father is the president of the original branch of this company, and I assure you he doesn't fit your personal stereotype either," I declared, and dearly wished I had a cup of coffee in my hand to stall each and all further replies on my part.

The room went back to an absolute quiet for a moment, until my silenced phone vibrated on top of the table, making the males in the room glad that I wasn't looking intently into them. I took a moment to wonder how my father would react to the report Mr. Yu would give him latter about how I spent the meeting making it extremely difficult for all parties involved because of my horrible temper. Once I was over with y thoughts about the future punishment my adoptive dad would make me go through, I glance down to the black device and noticed I had a new message in my mailbox, and that the one who had sent it was none other than Darkness. However, deciding it would be rude to have interrupt the meeting with the exchange of continuous PMs over something that had nothing to do with m job I simply closed the device, and proceeded to advance with the meeting, focusing only in those aspects that were truly relevant. Needless to say, that the tension eased greatly after I had began explaining the whole project for next year and other such stuff, especially since all through my little speech I hadn't been butchering anyone with my eyes.

"Does anyone have a question?" I asked after I had gone through half of the presentation.

"Miss Long," A man with long hair with red highlights on top of black asked, his unevenly cut bangs swaying slightly as his hand moved up, brushing his thick framed glasses on the way up. As my brain failed to supply the musician's name, he added "I have a question, though it's not about the presentation," he waited for me to nod then continued, "About the commercials, the guys in the band and I talked, and we were wondering if it would be possible for us to sing on the commercials. I believe it would be good publicity to the band's music and would prove beneficial to Lotus as well."

I paused a moment to think, it clearly sounded like something good, especially since I knew how fans would react when it came to the purchase of merchandise when musicians were involved, and given how none of the four musicians in the room were all that handsome I knew they had been chosen based on their popularity if anything; however, I couldn't let them do as they suggested with how much would needed to be done with planning a whole new commercial with every resource we had already invested to something our publicist had thought of, then writing songs (assuming they didn't plan to use something they already have) plus the whole edition of the material recorded that needed to be done one way or another. Sure, all those things could get done in the two-months-or-so we had until releasing the product, but we planned to air things at least one month prior to the launch to feed the expectative for the product, and then anything shorter than two months would only allow us to produce a mediocre commercial. I didn't do mediocre.

I noticed the musicians shifting uncomfortably in their seats with feeling that I knew wasn't fear, but I still didn't know which was exactly. It took me a couple of minutes to get a satisfactory answer. "I can't let you do such things. At least not for the first commercial. I would ask you to follow whatever script is handed to you," seeing that the men were about to protest I raised a hand, gesturing for them to let me finish, "however, the contract we would be signing today with you would be over a year, and we could have something rearranged between you and our publicists, so the next commercial would air your music as much as the length of the commercial allows it. You can hand in suggestions to them directly. Convince them it's worth the investment and I would gladly give you green light for it."

Smiles appeared amongst the four musicians and cheers of victory were released on the spur of the moment. Not knowing what else to say, I simply tapped my nails on the smooth table waing for their celebrations to be over. "Wow, that's great news!" One of them exclaimed, shaking the shoulder of their blond manager. In the mean time I let my eyes analyze the bunch once more, my 2.1 meters tall husband had the same damaged fashion sense in real life that he did in game: his hair had been styled unnaturally in a way the back was spiky and the front forced down in an almost-emo bang, that had obviously dyed purple tips in each hair, complementing his odd looks with five silver earrings on his left ear. The man next to him in height had short black hair with red highlights, wore thick glasses with black edges that almost blocked the view of a prefectly round beauty mark to the right of his right eye, and half an inch under it —This guy had been the one to make the suggestion of using his music, but other than that he hadn't say anything else.

Keeping in my inspection from the tallest to the shortest I looked over the drummer Xiaobo, who had said I surely slept with my father employee. This guy wasn't fond of dye —if the lack of such in his own hair was any indication— but he seemed to be a devoted fan of chains, given that he hand a dozen of them hanging on his neck, them some that came out of his pants' pocket and connected with his combat boots. Then it was the manager of the band, who was sporting an ash-colored formal suit, with a bright red tie that was as neatly straightened as his long blond hair.

The tallest of the remaining two was the fashion designer, previously described, who had been included in the meeting as an especial request on his part, since he honestly had nothing to do with the meeting at all —I strongly suspected he was either a fan of the band, or tried to earn himself some redemption by showing interest in the new line of clothings. Then, lastly, there was a guy dressed wholly in black: black pants, black shirt, black shoes and black gloves, that perfectly matched his black hair and eyes. This obscure fellow had been quiet as a mute all along, and didn't have any outstanding characteristics in his appearance, which made him look out of place among the scandalous-looking people.

After what felt like forever, the serious mood returned to the room. Encouraged by the positive response to his suggestion, glasses guy spoke once more, "President Long, do you have any idea on what kind of music would fit the line?"

"No," I replied dryly.

Not seeming to give up the man kept on asking questions to which I kept giving one-word answers. Eventually, the man had dropped the "President Long" address and started calling me "Miss Long" instead, and the lack of a disapproving retorts on my part made the whole room start an animated chat even Mr. Yu ended. Not having anything to do after the meeting I let things extend, even after what's-his-name-the-fashion-designer left under the pretext of having to go back with the female models I thankfully needn't meet with since they had long since signed a contract with Lotus. Things were going unexpectedly well: the mood was light, my virtual husband hadn't noticed that I was Windy, the pinkette had left, and the musicians seemed eager to sign the contract.

The picture moment was shattered when Xiu —glasses guy's name, as I eventually learned— aked me the seemingly harmless question of, "which is your favorite band?"

I didn't know the names of many bands, and all the ones I knew I failed to remember at the moment; all except one. "Thick eyebrows?" I asked more than stated, not having ever listened to that band's music, but not wanting to publicize my complete ignorance of music matters.

The reaction of the men in the room could be divided in two. Confusion coming from the normal sized people, and an absolute surprise and a "Ah!" sound coming from the giant who turned to look at me with an impressive speed, recognition flashing in his eyes. "Wi-" he began right after, and I instinctvely knew what he was about to say. Moving out of instinct, I grabbed the first thing I found —a thick marker— and threw it to his forehead in out of impulse. The happy mood in the room burst like a soap bubble and I jumped to my feet right away.

"A moment," I asked to nobody in particular as I stomped towards Cao-Cao's dumbfounded, real persona and started pulling him towards the door so abruptly he couldn't react in time to avoid colliding with the door's frame. "Mr. Yu, you are in charge until we get back," I ordered as the musician rubbed his forehead.

Taking advantage of the momentary confusion and general astonishment I simply moved forwards rapidly, choosing a path that was not a straight line to avoid any eavesdropping. I promptly chose a door and dragged him inside —he ducked the door's frame this time— and then locked us both inside.

Slowly, I turned towards the man who was looking at me with a blank expression. "Windy?" he eventually asked. I shrugged somehow affirmatively and waited for his mind to process that he had married a rich company tycoon who clearly behaved nothing like she did in the game. It probably took him longer than it should have, but something then clicked for him and he found his voice again. "You… are a babe?" He dumbly questioned.

I couldn't help but rolling my eyes. "That's what's bothering you?" I asked upset, "I mean, I'm like the youngest company president in the country, and all you seem to care is my looks?"

"But, you are gorgeous!" He remarked unnecessarily, and I felt like punching him.

"Look, I have a reputation to keep, so, please, can you keep it that I play games a secret? In fact, if you pretended we don't know each other it would be all the more convenient."

"Oh! Sure… but, more importantly, are your breasts naturally that huge?"

"Argh! Forget about my breasts, or butt—"

"I never said anything about your butt, it looks nice though—"

"The point it," I cut I his stupid comment, "That I don't want my private life to mix with my job and—"

"Wait a minute, how old are you? You said you were nineteen before; that was a lie, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't. Keep that to yourself too, or I will have you using a pink tutu on the next advertisement." I threatened.

"First the rainbow colored afro and the bright orange Hawaiian shirt, now a pink tutu, seriously babe, you have the worst taste in clothes."

Feeling outraged that he had suggested I had bad taste in clothes I huffed indignantly. "I seem to remember that you were the one at fault of that fight—"

"Not true, you were the one who wanted to go for a costume try!"

"And I had a valid reason! You just took advantage of the whole situation to make fun of me," I protested.

The escalating argument took a pause much longer that I would have expected, all the while he looked blankly at me once more. "It really is you," he marveled out-loud.

"Well… yeah. Anyway, I'm free after the meeting. If you promise to behave once we are back we could hang after it," bartered.

"Sure, babe," he agreed amusedly, then offered his arm so I could wrap mine around. I instantly slapped it away and he laughed.

Rubbing my temple in annoyance, I lead the way back. Knowing for a fact that I would be having a very hard time explaining my actions to the bunch of people we had left behind in the meeting room. So focused was I that I simply forgot PM Darkness had sent me still unread on my cellphone…

To be continued.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hi there people. It's been a while… about a year if I'm not mistaken. First of all I have to say sorry for the absence, then I apologize for the short length and mediocre quality of it —I had rewritten this one so many times that now it came out all crappy. Next chapter will be a lot better and longer than this one, I promise. Having said that, I'm warning I won't be able to do a chapter a week like I used to, but I shall try to make an effort to release at least one chapter per month.<p>

Anyway, about the all-male band:

1)There is the manager (who will only be doing cameos and one line dialogs, so don't mind him).

2) The virtual husband "Huan Dayfid Huan", too tall to be human even in RL. Role in the band: Singer and song writer.

3) Xiu: 1.9meters, black hair with red highlights, is the one keeping the band toguether. Role in the band: Basist.

4) Xiaobo: Blunt 1.85 meters tall, desperately wants a girlfriend —wants that girlfriend to be very hot— and has a love for chains. His hair is black and messed up on purpose, though it just looks like bedhair to yone other than himself (he has as much understanding of women as Loverboy does). Role in the band: Drummer.

5) Hai: Asocial, has a penchant for black, talks very little, is only 1.7 meters (meaning he is as high as Zhuo Xia if neither are wearing shoes). Role in the band: Guitarist.

The guys from the band were already introduced in "ch37: This is the way I love her", but I figured none of you remembered them, and I never quite put much of a physical description about any of them. The only new OCs here would be Mr. Yu (who I didn't describe much, but will do so next time I put him on a chapter) and the fashion designer, who is not relevant enough to have a name.

I hope the summary I put was of help. Once again, thanks for sticking with me. Until next chapter, Chicaalterego out.


End file.
